If
by harrypanther
Summary: Modern/High School AU: Rich, privileged and popular, Hiccup Haddock has everything going for him. But when tragedy strikes and everything is taken from him, he finds out who his friends really are. [Hiccstrid]
1. The Mayor's Son

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. Rights remain with Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

 **A/N: Another story? Well, I've been writing this one quietly for a while so why not? This was inspired by Wimbledon (the Tennis Tournament, not the film) and the words over the door to Centre Court. _'If you can meet with Triumph and Disaster, And treat those two impostors just the same._ ' What more prompting do you need to put our hero through the wringer (again)?**

 **I've wanted to go back to High School (not personally-ugh, that would be terrible!) since all the positive feedback from _Behind the Mask_ and requests for a sequel or similar story. Of course it has to be somewhat different and in this, Hiccup starts out as…well, an ass. It's actually quite hard to make Hiccup unsympathetic because he is the hero of HTTYD (along with Toothless) and generally a nice guy so I had to channel his inner Snotlout (eg from Thawfest) but I do promise that things will change and so will he.**

 **So enjoy…**

 **One:**

The sounds of laughter echoed down the hall as the gang swung in, voices loud and confident. It was the same group of the most popular kids in the year and as Seniors now, they were the ones to be friends with. More junior students moved aside to let them through as they joked and yelled. A couple of oblivious Freshmen got jostled out of the way and one was shoved to the ground as the group strutted by, uncaring of anyone else in the school. A short, tow-haired boy cast them an annoyed glance but he was shoved roughly aside by a buff young man with short, carrot-red hair and pale green eyes.

"Out the way, squirt! Don't you know who we are?" he sneered. A raven-haired girl flipped her braid over her left shoulder, her green eyes impatient.

"Leave them alone, Dagur!" she told him firmly. "These babies hasn't even sat in their first class yet! They can hardly know who we are yet!" The buff young man huffed and then gave a brilliant smile.

"Okay, sis," he said then turned to the unfortunate young kid. "Make sure you know who we are by lunch, squirt!" The young boy recoiled and raced off to his first class as the other students turned away, some awed and others just envious of the respect the group were held in. People either wanted to be their friends or avoided them.

The gang had been together since the first day of High School and comprised the Thorsten twins, Rachel and Timothy or 'Ruffnut' and 'Tuffnut' as they liked to be called, the top pranksters in Berk High; Simon 'Snotlout' Jorgensen, Captain of the Football team; Damien 'Dagur' DeRange, the class bully who was redoing Senior Year for the second time; Heather Oswaldson, his half-sister; Cameron Bogthorpe, a keen soccer player, Theo 'Thuggory' Carnaby and Erik 'Eret' Eretson, both buff Senior football players and Hiccup Haddock, the Mayor's son. They were loud, confident-bordering on arrogant, brash, popular and took what they wanted. All were well-off, privileged and completely insensitive to the feelings and needs of anyone else. And those who crossed them were teased, taunted and bullied-or ridiculed and ostracised.

Of course, if you weren't one of the gang, you were definitely a second class citizen-and none more so than Astrid Hofferson. Joining in Sophomore Year-and late at that because of the death of her father, she had been barely welcomed since everyone had already formed their friendships and were busy in their cliques when she had arrived. She hadn't helped, of course, because she was withdrawn and down following his unexpected death and no one wanted to welcome the miserable looking blonde. And worse, she had made the mistake of crossing Cameron in soccer trials, winning a place in the first team at Cameron's expense. And though the other girl had made the squad, Astrid had been teased and ostracised by the popular gang since. And her small circle of friends-Finlay 'Fishlegs' Ingerman, a husky boy with exceptional knowledge of almost everything; Anna Christiansen, a bubbly kind ginger-haired girl and Kristof Shepherd, Anna's boyfriend-were not popular or cool, but they were loyal and supportive.

She watched the gang shove some more students aside and closed her locker with a sigh. The fact was that they all had everything they wanted: cars, expensive games consoles, phones and computers; they went on expensive holidays and they never had to worry about anything. None of them had the heartache of losing a parent, of having to work to help pay the bills, of struggling with any lesson or dealing with bullying or cruelty from the other students. In fact, most of them were callous and cruel to other students, either on purpose or just because they never seemed to think about others' feelings and sensibilities. And her mind flew treacherously back to the trials in Sophomore Year.

 _Soccer had always been her favourite sport, the game her father had ceaselessly encouraged her in and supported her through. So having to move school and try out so soon after his death had been doubly hard-but Astrid was a Hofferson, a fearless and determined young woman and she had played her heart out in the trials, winning the coveted number 10 that she had played in all her previous teams. So it had been with a sense of relief and joy that she had received the news, knowing she had done her father's memory proud-for all of ten seconds until a shorter wild-haired blonde, Cameron Bogthorpe, had come screaming up at her, abusing her and yelling that she had stolen Cameron's place and should step aside or she would be sorry. And when the Coach had just watched and said nothing, Astrid's temper had broken and she had screamed back in the other girl's face that no one owned a place in the team and that Astrid had won it on merit. If Cameron wanted to play, she needed to up her game and stop imagining things should just be handed to her on a plate._

 _The entire group had gone quiet and one of the other girls had asked the question:_

 _"Don't you know who she is?"_

 _"No-and I don't care," Astrid had replied tightly, her azure eyes flashing._

And that had been when she had been marked as a pariah by the gang and most of the other students. Only others ostracised or ignored by the gang would even chance interacting with her, let alone offering her friendship. Even new students were subtly warned off her as a social leper. And though she was furious and hurt, Astrid had carried on because she knew she deserved a High School education and wouldn't let a group of spoilt, arrogant asses ruin everything. She had lost her Dad: she wouldn't lose her education or her sport as well.

The bell rang and she looked up, slamming the door to her locker and racing to her first class, sliding into English with moments to spare. There was only one seat left-right at the back-and as she walked forward, a leg tripped her and she slammed against a desk, just catching herself.

"Careful, Hofferson-you won't get into the soccer team with a twisted ankle," a familiar slightly nasal voice taunted her. She glared back at Hiccup Haddock, the Mayor's son and Cameron's boyfriend. He was tall and lean, his pale, lightly-freckled face with the wide, sparkling emerald eyes and sharp jaw framed by casually tousled dark auburn-brown hair. He knew a few girls found him hot and he did flirt, even when Cameron was with him, though he was always attentive to her as well. He was dressed well-designer green shirt, expensive jeans, brand new converse and soft leather jacket-and there was a smirk on his features. She looked away from him, flicking her braid over her left shoulder. It was a waste of time to point out that he had tripped her so she blanked him and took her seat.

"Cat got your tongue?" Cameron sneered from the seat beside him but at this point, Mr Larson spoke up.

"Enough time has been wasted on Miss Hofferson's clumsiness," he said and she glared at him as well. She hadn't been clumsy and his siding with the gang rather than supporting the truth was just another way she was constantly undermined. But she was a straight A student and the gang could waste their time on silly jokes: Astrid had her plan. One more year of Berk High and then she was off to College, forging her own future based in her merits, not on the size of her Daddy's bank balance. She knew the gang could all go to Ivy League Schools but she just wanted her dream and to support her Mom.

"This Semester, we will be studying emotion through the great poets of the English language," Mr Larson said. He was a crumpled man in his forties with thinning black hair and grey eyes-looking like an older version of his son, Gustav, who was in Junior Year. "You should choose a poem of William Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe, Alfred Lord Tennyson or Rudyard Kipling for your first assignment-to explore the emotional component and how it can relate to you."

"Why are we just studying British Poets?" Snotlout asked sulkily.

"Edgar Allen Poe is American," Fishlegs hissed.

"But the others...okay, I get Shakespeare...but Rudyard Kipling? What kind of a stupid name is that?" the stocky, jet-haired Snotlout protested, his blue eyes glittering sulkily.

"Hello-Snotlout Jorgensen?" Ruff sniggered.

"It is a reasonable question," Mr Larson acknowledged. "Can anyone answer Mr Jorgensen's protest?" Astrid put her hand up.

"He was the winner of the Nobel Prize for Literature in 1907 and published numerous poems, short stories and children's stories," she answered. "His poem 'If' is considered a classic." Mr Larson smiled.

"A fine answer, Miss Hofferson, and an excellent riposte to Mr Jorgensen," he said. "You have won the right to choose any of his poems for your assignment." She gave a thin smile.

"'If', please," she said softly because it had been one of her father's favourites. Mr Larson smiled.

"Everyone must choose a different poem and must clear it with me before it is approved so there is no duplication," he said cheerfully. "Kipling's 'If' is now taken. I suggest the rest of you start looking for a suitable subject. And that includes you, Mr Jorgensen. Unless you wish to drop English this year?" Snotlout grumbled a response as the teacher sat in his chair and made a note of Astrid's choice. Quietly, she sat and watched the others riffle through their volumes of Edgar Allen Poe and smiled, seeing Hiccup and Thuggery begin to argue over which of them could get 'the Raven', not realising that Fishlegs had already claimed it.

English was going to be a trying class this year.

oOo

Lunchtime found the gang in the cafeteria, occupying their usual table. A group of Juniors had been brazen enough to sit there first but Snotlout, Tuffnut and Eret had soon seen them off and reclaimed the prized position for the gang. Hiccup arrived with a tray laden down with cans of soda, chips, chocolate and candy and five burgers. He grinned as he arrived and slid the tray onto the table, seeing the others fall on it hungrily without a work of thanks for him. Not that he minded: he had as much money as he wanted and treating his friends was something he enjoyed. He grabbed the salad Cameron had asked for and handed it to her, snatching the last burger before Snotlout could grab a second.

"Milady," he purred and she grinned. She was wild, fearless and hot-tempered, with her wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes and he really liked her very much. She leaned in and kissed him hard, drawing whistles from the twins.

"Get a room!" Tuff yelled and Eret and Thuggory wolf-whistled, but Hiccup just gave a cocky grin.

"I like that idea," he murmured against her lips. She rubbed her nose against his.

"Cabin? At the weekend?" she suggested, grinning. "I presume your parents don't know...?" He grinned back.

"They think the gang are just coming up to camp," he smirked. "Of course, they are coming-on Saturday..." She snuggled against him.

"I'll be over at four on Friday," she whispered, kissing his neck lightly, then sitting back and opening her salad. Hiccup turned back to find a bite out of his burger-and Snotlout chewing, a smug grin on his face.

"Hey! You were eating her face! I thought you weren't hungry!" his cousin protested as Hiccup grabbed the remains of his burger and bit into it swiftly.

"You owe me a burger!" he mumbled, his mouth full. Snotlout flared, his eyes narrowing.

"Hey! You're not the boss of me!" he sneered.

"Snot, which one of us is the Mayor's son?" Hiccup asked him pointedly. "Your Dad depends on mine for his contracts. Get me the damned burger!" Thuggory immediately jeered.

"You tell Snot-boy, Hicc!" he sneered, further enraging the stocky Football Captain. "Off you go, shorty! One burger!" Looking around, Snotlout rose slowly and stamped back to the counter, buying a burger with bad grace and walking angrily back, slamming it down in front of the auburn-haired boy. He glared at Hiccup, seeing Cameron sitting in his lap, also laughing at him and his fists tightened.

"You don't treat your friends like this, cuz," he growled-but Hiccup only laughed.

"And you don't steal a man's food, Snot," he replied. "Am I right, guys?"

"Yeah-totally right, boss man!" Tuff shouted.

"What he said!" Ruff added. Eret fist-bumped the auburn haired boy and Dagur grinned at him. Heather glanced up and then smiled, rising.

"Gotta go," she said. "I've got a meeting with Principal Wing in five."

"I'm sure she's going to appoint you as Class President," Ruff commented. "I mean-none of the rest of us are President material..." There was a cough from the end of the table. "Except you, Hicc," she added.

"Yeah-why isn't Mayor's son Haddock being given the Class Presidency?" Snotlout snarked, causing said boy to glower at him.

"We don't know what the Principal wants to see me about," Heather reminded them. "And I'll be late. See ya!" Watching her go, Cameron snuggled into the tense Hiccup.

"Don't worry, baby," she soothed him. "You don't want all the work that goes with that. We all know you're the boss of the gang...and if you were having to be Class President, you'd have less time to spend with me." She pouted, her lower lip sticking out. "And I wanna spend time with my boyfriend..." Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck.

"I'm so lucky to have you," he murmured. "They can keep the work. I'll keep you."

oOo

Astrid watched the gang's antics, seeing the twins have a food fight, Eret and Thuggory arm-wrestle and Hiccup's treatment of his cousin. Cameron was all over him, her athletic shape pressed possessively against him...not that Astrid was interested. Hiccup had his attractive points-his sparkling emerald eyes and lopsided grin were okay, she guessed reluctantly-but she didn't like him. His sense of entitlement, the way he was unkind to his so-called friends and his selfishness and arrogance did nothing for her. Shaking her head, she sipped her water and turned the page in her book.

Someone stopped by her and she glanced up, then stood, seeing the burly shape of Coach Markstrom. The woman was a former international soccer player who had settled in Berk and was the driving force behind the team's success. Her dark eyes swept over the athletic shape of the student, seeing her calm expression. "Can I help you, Coach?"

"Could you come with me please, Astrid?' she asked and the girl nodded, swiftly stowing her book, putting her trash in the receptacle and grabbing her bag, then walking after her. They were silent until they reached the Coach's office, where Astrid sat when asked and stared at the powerful woman. The coach's dark eyes inspected her.

"You are the finest player the school has seen," she said without preamble. "You work hard, you never give up and you always play for the team, even spurning scoring chances if someone else has a better opportunity. You are a great leader on the pitch and have an excellent eye for the break. And you're the only number ten I know who can defend as well as they can attack." Astrid felt her cheeks heat and gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Coach," she said, waiting for the 'but'. Her life over the last few years had been filled with 'buts'.

"I am coming under significant external pressure to name Cameron Bogthorpe as Team Captain," the Coach said, her tight voice betraying her irritation at the interference in her domain and Astrid nodded. "I could say more but we both can see who her boyfriend is-and thus the identity of the person who is exerting the pressure. However, I have played at the Women's World Cup and at the Olympics and have winner's medals from both...so I really don't care what they say. You are my Captain for the Senior Year, Astrid. It does mean commitment-all practices, team meetings and games. Can you commit?"

 _Could she?_ She had her part-time job at the Diner but she could alter her shifts to accommodate her practices-and her mother was absolutely adamant that Astrid should pursue her soccer. Money was tight...but she knew she could make this work and still contribute to the home. And she honestly wanted this more than anything. She nodded.

"Yes, Coach," she promised. "I won't let you down." Coach Markstrom grinned back at her.

"Please don't," she smiled back. "You're the only person at trials who is guaranteed a place-so try not to make me look a fool by picking you!"

Imagining Cameron's face-and by extension, Hiccup's-when she was announced in the Soccer team as Captain, Astrid grinned back.

"You can count on me, Coach," she grinned. "I guarantee you the people who were interfering with your team will be very disappointed!"

 **A/N: Yes, in this one Hiccup is a bit of an ass and not very likeable-to start with. He will get better!**


	2. Whatever he wants

**Two:**

"Hiccup? Is that you?" The warm voice of Valka Haddock, Hiccup's mother, echoed through the impressive high-vaulted hall from the kitchen as she heard her son come home. The Haddocks lived in an enormous house, set back from the road in the most exclusive part of town, the five acre plot guarded by electric gates and a very long drive. Hiccup's black jeep had pulled up by the house and the boy's steps were quick and angry as he entered and dropped his bag.

"Yeah, Mom," he replied, then headed into the kitchen to meet her. She was fixing dinner, her brown furrowed lightly in concentration as she chopped onions, bell peppers, garlic, cilantro and tomatoes to rest under the rack of lamb she had prepared to roast in the oven. Her long greying chestnut brown hair was in long fat braids that almost reached her waist, her wide green eyes almost the mirror of her son's. He had inherited her slender shape as well and he leaned casually against the kitchen worktop, clearly frustrated. "Have you seen Dad?' he asked, his voice determined. She smiled.

"He's in his office, son," she revealed, looking up and seeing the annoyance in his face. "Is something wrong?" He sighed and shook his head.

"No, just...he promised to sort something out for me and he hasn't," he said in a disappointed tone. Valka wiped her hands and then walked forward, resting her hands lightly on his tense shoulders and staring into his glittering eyes.

"Son, he's very busy at present, what with the new property developers in town flouting regulations and the major deal he is trying to close to secure our own future," she said soothingly. "You know he has to juggle that with being the Mayor and he has to play strictly by the rules to avoid any suggestion he has exploited his position..." Hiccup's eyes flicked up.

"Why shouldn't he?" he asked directly. "He has served this town for over fifteen years as Mayor, giving them countless hours. He always says no job is too small and he does an incredible job for everyone else. Why shouldn't he get something out of it?" Valka sighed and and rested her hand against his cheek.

"Son, one day you will realise that the respect and affection your father is held in is in no small part due to his unwavering fairness and honesty," she informed him. "That is why he keeps getting re-elected!" Hiccup pulled away, filching a tomato and winking as he wandered down the hall. He pushed his father's study door open and Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock, Mayor and businessman, looked up from his huge desk and smiled at his only child.

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup said with a smile. "Can I have a word?" The huge shape sat back, grey-green eyes crinkling in a proud smile. Stoick was a huge bear of a man, six foot ten and around four hundred pounds of muscle and sinew, topped by a head with large nose and enormous grey-streaked flaming red beard.

"I always have time for my son," he said and gestured to the chair, but Hiccup stood in front of the desk, his arms folded. Taking in his expression, the Mayor sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

There was a pause and Hiccup tried to frame his question...well, questions. In the end he just sighed.

"I thought you were going to talk to the Coach-but she announced Astrid Hofferson as Captain of the Soccer Team," he said, his tone vaguely accusing. Stoick rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Then she must have thought that Astrid was the better choice," he said. Hiccup's brows dipped.

"But you promised you'd speak to her about Cameron..." he began and Stoick nodded.

"As I did," he said sternly. "A man must keep his word."

"But I promised Cameron that..." Hiccup began and Stoick dropped his hands flat on the desk, the noise cutting his son off short.

"Why would you do that?" he asked his son thoughtfully, wondering if Hiccup had any insight what he was doing. The boy glared at his father.

"Because you're the Mayor and I thought you'd fix it!" he said sulkily. Stoick sat back, sighing heavily and pressing his hands together.

"I feared this would happen," he murmured. "Hiccup, I asked your Coach to consider Cameron-but the choice was always hers."

"You're the Mayor!" Hiccup's tone was outraged. "Couldn't you have just ordered her to make Cameron Captain? She really set her heart on it..." Stoick shook his head.

"Son, I am Mayor and no one can tell me what to do...but in reality, I am servant to the people and I do what they want...and need doing," he explained. "I am not an expert on soccer. Coach Markstrom, however is. She is an internationally lauded ex-player and Berk was immensely fortunate to win her services. I would never tell her what to do because she knows better than me." He sighed. "A good leader knows his limits and listens to those who know better. And Astrid Hofferson must be a far better choice."

"But Cameron is my girlfriend!" Hiccup reminded him forcefully. "And the Coach should want to do what you ask!"

"Even to the detriment of the team?" Stoick asked him rhetorically. "Her job is to produce the best team that Berk High can. Not pander to the wishes of the Mayor's spoilt son!" Hiccup's head snapped up and he stared angrily at his father, hating the accusation. "You know, son, I got a call from Principal Wing at the end of last semester. She was calling me in person because she wanted to explain why she would not consider you as Class President." Hiccup started, momentarily looking guilty. _How did his father know what his other question was?_ Stoick smiled ruefully. "I know my son," he said, answering the unspoken query.

"Then why?" Hiccup asked quietly. "I mean, I am a straight A student, I do some track, I take extra classes in engineering and I am your son." Stoick sighed.

"Before you got to High School, I would have laid money on you being Senior Class President, son," he said, "but since you've been with your gang of friends, there are things about you that I am not so proud of-things your Principal has noted as well." Folding his arms and offering a defiant glare, Hiccup bit back his instinctive response.

"Such as...?" he said finally.

"You and your friends are arrogant and bully younger students," Stoick said finally.

"We do not!"

"You assume everything should be given to you because of who your father is-not on your own merit," the Mayor said, his tone sad. "You just take-and don't give. You buy your friends everything they want and squander money like water. You expect the best to be given to you for nothing. You are disruptive in lessons. You are not the son I raised...and I know part of the fault is mine for indulging you. You are my only child and I wanted you to be happy. But I cannot change the world just so you can have fun with your friends and indulge their whims. If you want something, son, you have to work for it. And it may mean sacrifice and hardship. You may fail before you succeed. And you may have to pick yourself up and try over and over-but if you are my son, you will have the character, the stubbornness and the determination to get there. A Haddock doesn't quit."

"Snot says a Jorgensen takes what he wants," Hiccup argued.

"Which is why Spitelout has never beat me in the polls, son," Stoick said. "It's that influence that has meant Mala Wing couldn't make you Class President. Why you are unsuited to the post." He gave a shuddering sigh. "And it grieves me-because I know you are better than that, son...but I would never interfere with her decision. It is her school and she runs it the best she can-because she knows you all better than I do." Hiccup glared at him.

"We're going up to the cabin at the weekend to camp by the lake, Dad," Hiccup said stiffly. "There won't be many weekends before it gets colder..." The Mayor stared at his son-no longer the runt he was until he was about sixteen when his growth spurt had finally hit-but still lean and lanky, his colours echoing his mother. And Stoick knew his son had better stuff in him than what he had showed the last year or so. Snotlout, the twins and especially Dagur DeRange were all bad influences and Hiccup had allowed them to turn his head and become arrogant and unfeeling to others. The Mayor knew that wasn't the boy he had raised, but Hiccup was almost an adult and he had to make his own mistakes. Stoick just hoped he would be there to help his son when he finally realised his friends were not the best people for him.

But Hiccup was steaming, grabbing his bag and racing up to his room-really two adjoining rooms with his own bathroom. His flatscreen TV was attached to the wall, his games consoles and computer were laid out on his desk and photos of him and Cameron were pinned to a board...along with the treasured pictures of him with his parents. But he grabbed his phone and walked through into his bedroom, flinging himself onto his super-king sized bed and staring moodily at the ceiling. Reluctantly, he flipped down his contacts until he arrived at the picture of him and his girlfriend in a very intimate clinch-not a photo he would ever share with his Mom. With a sigh, he thumbed the number and called Cameron. One thing he knew for sure: she wasn't going to be pleased.

oOo

Predictably, she had sulked and cold-shouldered him when they were back at school-for about half a day, because being the girlfriend of the Mayor's son was too good a thing to throw away in a fit of pique. But when they headed up the cabin on Friday for an quiet night together, she had been pensive for a while.

Of course, once they had arrived at the secluded hideaway, Hiccup had managed to distract her very effectively for quite a long time-but as they lay in the bed later on, snuggled together, Cameron had turned to him, leaning over him and kissing him very passionately, her long, wild blonde hair hanging over her face.

"Do you love me, baby?" she asked him softly, her lips ghosting along the line of his jaw. His lips curled up as he answered, his lopsided smile lighting his face.

"I thought I'd just proved that, Milady," he smirked but she pressed a finger to his lips, her lower lip pouting in the way she tended to when she was sulking at him.

"Then why aren't I soccer Captain?" she asked sharply. His eyes widened.

"My Dad did ask," he protested, "but the Coach made her own mind up..."

"So why is she still Coach?" Cameron asked pointedly. "Why didn't your Dad fire her? What's the point of being Mayor if you can't do anything?" He lifted himself up on one elbow to stare into her petulant blue eyes.

"He's Mayor, not Odin!" he reminded her a little irritably. "And he's not going to sack the Coach because he can't! She's here to win soccer matches so she gets the final say." He chewed his lip. "He said you could always work harder to prove you're the best?"

She slapped him, pulling away and sitting up, searching for her clothes.

"So you're siding with her against me?" she snapped. "Hah! Should've known you didn't have the balls to stand up for me..." He grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed, leaning over her and staring down into her eyes, his own emerald orbs filled with lust and a little irritation.

"Milady, I did everything I could-but I cannot order him to fire the Coach for choosing who she thinks is her best player!" he told her and pressed a fierce kiss on her mouth. She made to push him off...but found herself making out with him.

"You...Snotlout said his Dad would have got me the Captaincy," she pointed out when they broke for air.

"Snotlout is all mouth and no action," Hiccup reminded her. "I'm definitely a man of action..."

She giggled. "Prove it, baby," she invited him. "But if you can't change the Coach's mind, maybe we can change it for her?" Pausing as he kissed her neck urgently, Hiccup looked up, alerted by the cool tone.

"How?' he mumbled, lips sliding down the hollow of her neck.

"If Astrid couldn't play, Coach Markstrom would have to appoint a new Captain...and you could redeem yourself," Cameron suggested. Hiccup paused and stared at her.

"What devilish plan is hatching in that pretty head of yours?" he asked suspiciously. She gave a broad smile.

"We can get Dagur or Thuggory to corner Astrid...maybe break her leg or ankle...and then the Coach would have to drop her!" she said smugly as Hiccup sat up abruptly.

"What?" he exclaimed, his mood completely shattered by the suggestion. "You..."

"Oh, come on-you tried to trip her up!" she told him, pouting again. "It's no different!"

 _Actually, it is. Pretty sure one is called Assault and another is called an accident. One gets you jail and the other is just an apology._

"S'pose," he mumbled, feeling like a coward. "But hurting her badly just so you can become Captain-that's pretty ruthless!" he commented. She sat up and trailed a finger lightly down his chest.

"Babe-we rule the school," she reminded him. "Heather is Class President. Snot Captains the Football team. The twins are the best pranksters. You're the Mayor's son. Dagur is a crazy sonata bitch. I want to be Soccer Captain! Why should that loser have my position?" She kissed his chest, just over his heart. "Surely you can see, baby?" He rolled her onto her back and kissed her passionately, crushing his qualms.

"For you, Milady-anything!"

oOo

Back up at the house, Stoick Haddock sat back in his seat and sipped his coffee as his wife curled up on the couch opposite, her feet folded underneath her. She opened her book and read for a few moments, then put her book aside.

"Is anything wrong, Stoick?" she asked quietly. "You've been staring into the fire for the last fifteen minutes without even drinking your coffee. Something's on your mind." He looked up with a wan smile and nodded, forcing himself to sip the cooling liquid.

"That obvious, hmm?" he commented. She sighed.

"Anything I can help with?" she asked quietly. He drained his cup.

"Hiccup," he sighed. "I know he's a good boy at heart but his friends have gradually made him believe he should have everything he wants handed to him. That I should abuse my position to make his life easier-and that of his friends. He told me Simon believes 'a Jorgenson takes what he wants'. That's very dangerous thinking." Valka reached over and her fingers twined with his.

"I don't like that Cameron," she admitted. "I always feel she's just out for what she can get-she's barely civil to me though she gushed over you..." Stoick rolled his eyes.

"Quite," he commented dryly. "You know he and she...?" She nodded.

"He's nearly an adult, Stoick," she sighed. "He has to make his own mistakes. I just hope she doesn't hurt him. And I hope they're careful. I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet!" Stoick chuckled.

"No one would believe it, love,"!he reassured her. His fingers tightened round hers. "I'll be happier when this deal is concluded. We've had the Cove for years, but the rest will mean we can finally secure our future. We won't be as rich as the Jorgensons or Thorstons but we'll be very comfortable." Valka got up and leaned forward to kiss him.

"I couldn't have wished for a better husband," she smiled. "Now how about a nice cocoa?" He nodded and watched her leave then sighed heavily, his eyes sad.

"I really hope you understand why I worry, son," he murmured. "It's a cold and hard world out there and if you can't think of others, you're going to have a difficult time. " He stared at the little picture of the family on the mantlepiece and sighed again. "Sometimes, it's not easy to feel proud of you..."


	3. Too Far

**Three: Too Far**

Astrid was tired. She had worked both days at the weekend at her job and they had begged her to work Monday evening after school-and because it was early in the season and there was no soccer practice, she had agreed. The manager, Petter Forfang, knew that she may have to cut back on her shifts due to school and soccer but she was a hard worker and he was prepared to cut her some slack. They all knew her story and that she was reliable and a great waitress.

The gang had been loud and irritating at lunch when Astrid had wanted a quiet chat with Anna so they had ended going to Study Hall for a bit of peace and quiet...though not before she had noted Cameron casting her some very smug looks-and, more worryingly, Dagur. She had turned away brusquely, not allowing herself to betray any concern-but she had been more alert as she moved around school, wondering why he had been looking at her.

But once school was out, she grabbed her bag with her uniform in and headed directly for the Diner, changing and getting ready for the evening rush. Monday usually wasn't a busy night-but it would mean she would have to work late once she got home to get all her homework done. So she snatched a few minutes in her break to start her Math assignment and then freshened up before heading back. But she had barely been back working for five minutes when the door opened-and the gang all walked in, occupying the largest booth and grabbing menus from all the neighbouring tables. Astrid cast an annoyed look at the burly and balding cook, Henrik, but he shrugged, as if to say ' _your problem'_. So she counted to ten, flipped open her pad and then walked to the table.

"Can I take your drinks order?" she asked politely as the twins nudged each other and sniggered.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Astrid!" Cameron sneered, her blue eyes narrowing at the sight of her rival in her green and white top and black pants, her name badge reading ' _My name is...Astrid._ ' "What are you doing here?"

"Do you want any drinks?" Astrid persisted, ignoring the taunt. "We have an extensive selection of coffees, soda, milkshakes and..."

"Beer," Cameron said.

"Me too," Tuff added.

"And me," his twin echoed.

"Beers all round," Hiccup grinned, looking her in the eye. Astrid glared at him.

"Are you twenty-one?" she asked him directly. He smirked.

"Yes," he lied. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't believe you," she said. Eret gave her a smug smile

"What you gonna do about it, loser?" he sneered. She took a deep breath.

"ID!" she snapped. "I'm afraid I can't serve any of you without seeing proof that you are old enough to drink." Without hesitating, the twins produced IDs claiming they were both 22, as did Eret, Cameron and Hiccup. Astrid glanced at them for a second and folded her arms.

"They're fakes," she said bluntly. "I'm not serving you."

"I don't like you attitude, missy!" Cameron sneered. "I want to speak to the manager!" Astrid smiled then, her fists tightening.

"I'll fetch him," she said sweetly, crushing the delicious mental image of herself punching the other girl, and spun on her heel, stalking to Petter's office. She knocked and poked her head round, finding him smiling at her. But his face fell when he saw her scowl.

"Problems?" he asked, knowing Astrid could handle almost everything. She nodded.

"Group of High School kids, booth nine," she said. "They're rowdy-which I can handle-but they're ordering beers. And I KNOW they aren't old enough because they're in my year. And they've handed me a bunch of fake IDs. And they don't like it because I've demanded ID and won't accept their fakes!"

"And now they want to complain to me about your attitude?" he guessed with a grin. "Hmm...I'm surprised you didn't punch them!" She blushed.

"I only strike in self-defence," she reminded him and he nodded, rising. He was a man of medium height and hazel eyes and hair but he was tough and fair. He walked to the booth and Cameron immediately launched into a tirade against Astrid. There was a smug expression in her face as she listed how rude Astrid had been and how obstructive when they were ordering drinks...and Petter had nodded sympathetically.

"I apologise that you seem to have been upset," he said, then extended his hand. "IDs." There was a sudden pause and and the IDs were all suddenly snatched back and pocketed.

"What?" Hiccup gasped, trying to look outraged.

"I want to see your IDs," he said. "I want to see if you Seniors want to be honest for once or hand over some fake IDs?" There was an awkward pause. "I thought so. I think you may want to have your meal elsewhere, kids. You're banned."

"Don't you know who his father is?" Snotlout asked angrily, pointing at Hiccup.

"You know, I don't care," Petter said firmly. "Because I'm in charge here. You don't insult my staff. You don't drink underage. You don't try to use fake IDs here! And you don't cause trouble! Out!" Dagur swept everything off the table as he rose menacingly.

"You're gonna regret that!" he threatened as the others rose and they slouched to the door, knocking things off tables and jostling the other customers on their way out. But as they reached the door, Cameron leaned towards the buff Dagur and smirked, her cool blue eyes meeting his pale, feral green ones.

"Now we know where she works," she murmured, seeing his face crease with malice. "Do it!"

oOo

It was only nine but Astrid had been on duty for six hours and she was exhausted. Betsy had come in the the last couple of hours while the teen grabbed her bag and her wages and headed out onto the dark and cool street. She just wanted to be home, back with her Mom and have a few hours with someone who loved her...

...a hand grabbed her and she was half-dragged, half-thrown into the alley that ran alongside the diner, stumbling back as the buff shape advanced, his psychotic face twisted in menace. Pale green eyes narrowed as Dagur advanced, a tyre iron in his hand. Astrid's eyes widened and she backed away.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she spat. "All this because you couldn't have a damned beer?" He gave a low, menacing chuckle.

"No-because someone wants what you got...and I promised to make it happen," he growled, swinging at her. But Astrid was lithe and agile, ducking under the blow and spinning, her fists balled and weight on the balls of her feet. Karate from six until her Dad died at fifteen, her persistent practice and further tuition when she could afford a lesson meant that she was balanced and skilled. She landed a furious kick and a punch as he tried to catch her on the backswing.

"You piece of trash!" she yelled. "GET OFF OF ME!" Not that she needed help-though she probably did-but because she could see they were hard by the window of Petter's office-and it was open a crack. She just prayed he was in there and listening. He swung again, the tyre iron glancing off her backpack and tossing her forward onto her knees-but she rolled away as he slammed the weapon at her head. The clang as the metal hit the concrete echoed through the shadowy space as she tried to stagger away-but then she felt pain explode on the back of her thigh as the iron connected with the muscles, slamming her to the floor. Dagur rose above her and grinned.

"Nothing personal-but you're in the way and when I break your leg, you'll stop upsetting my friend!" he sneered and aimed at her knee. But as she tensed to scramble away, Dagur was grabbed by two shapes, disarming him and slamming him against the wall. Henrik the cook and Petter restrained the furious attacker as Astrid slowly got to her feet, wincing in pain as she put weight through her left leg.

"Are you okay?" he asked her urgently and she glanced down, seeing her jeans torn and blood seeping into the material.

"He got me," she grimaced, limping forward. "But he was trying to break my leg...and in that, he failed..." Sirens began to wail as the cops arrived and they raced in, grabbing the struggling Dagur and retrieving the tyre iron as evidence. The two men were eager to give statements, infuriated that the young man who had been thrown out of the diner earlier had attacked Astrid-who was one of their own.

Watching Dagur driven away and agreeing an appointment to go to the police station the next morning, Astrid sighed. Her leg was really hurting but she knew the muscle was only bruised and she would play again. But she needed it checked out in the ER so she had two phone calls to make...and the first would be easier. So as Petter helped her limp to his car, she thumbed in the number and heard the other person pick up after two rings. She sighed.

"Coach Markstrom...? she began.

oOo

There were gasps of surprise as Astrid limped into the school the next morning-some from the other soccer players who were shocked to see their star player limping-and from Cameron and her friends who were astonished that she was in school at all. Astrid cast them a pointed look as she limped past and went to her locker, before she turned...to meet Heather, who was planted directly in her way. Opening her locker, Astrid dumped her bag and grabbed what she needed before slamming the door. Heather folded her arms.

"We need to talk," Heather said firmly but Astrid stared at her, eyes narrowing as she inspected the Class President.

"Only if it's about the soccer team or some related matter," Astrid told her coldly, "because I know what you want to talk about. And I don't!" Heather grabbed her arm.

"You have to tell them it was a joke," she said urgently. Astrid's eyes narrowed and she ripped her arm free.

"But it wasn't, was it?" she asked pointedly. "Your brother grabbed me as I came out of work, came at me with a tyre iron and first tried to hit me over the head with it-which could have killed me. He dragged me into an alley and then told me he was doing this for a friend and he was going to break my leg. I was lucky to get away with bruised hamstrings! Otherwise, I would have a shattered leg." Heather's eyes widened.

"You...must have misheard him..." she said lamely but it was Astrid's turn to fold her arms.

"No, I didn't-and neither did the two guys from work who overheard him and just stopped him smashing my knee!" she said brutally. Heather paled. "The cops were very interested in their statements-which they have already given, by the way. He said he was doing it for a friend who I was upsetting by playing." And her glare turned to Cameron. The other girl just stared stonily back.

"Well, you're not fit to play now, are you?" she sneered. "Whoops!"

There was silence as everyone stared at the blonde. There was ambition...but pretty much everyone in the hallway was horrified and repulsed that she thought only of her own needs, rather than a team-mate and her team captain had been attacked by one of her friends. Hiccup paled but he stood by his girlfriend.

"Well, the team has to go on, right?" he offered, though it sounded lame to his ears. Astrid instantly rounded on him.

"Is that what you think, Mister ' _I'm the Mayor's son'_?" she sneered. "Soccer is a team game and your girlfriend not only plays just for herself, but that she thinks only of herself when I've been attacked is reprehensible! Who wants to play with someone who thinks only of herself and is happy when a team-mate is hurt?" She slammed her locker door. "I'm not withdrawing my complaint against your brother because the next time he tries, he may kill me."

"He could go to prison," Heather said softly and Astrid sighed.

"Yes-but surely he knew it was wrong to come after someone with a tyre iron?" she asked Heather. "I have my school and I have my soccer. I work to support my family. Your brother wanted to cripple me to lose me my sport, my dream and my job." She looked Heather in the eye. "Would you be saying this if it was the other way round? If I had come after someone who was your friend? Or would you be urging them to ensure the attacker went to prison?" Then she turned and limped away to her first class.

"Bitch!" Cameron sneered. "I'll..."

"Do nothing," Hiccup told her firmly. "I told you not to follow through on that crazy idea. Thor, it was always going to end badly..." Then Heather walked over and stared hard at Hiccup.

"Can't your Dad do anything?" she demanded. "I mean, he's the Mayor..." Hiccup gaped.

"This is with the cops-and he isn't the boss of them," he protested.

"Then what is the point of him-and you?" Snotlout sneered. "Bet my Dad could do something if he was Mayor..."

"Well, he's not, Snotface-and why should he interfere with the cops because Dagur is too stupid not to get himself arrested?" Hiccup snapped. The twins shared a look.

"So it's his fault?" Ruff enquired pointedly. Hiccup sighed.

"Getting caught by the cops is beyond what I can do," he admitted.

"On the other hand, our Uncle Fluffnut knows the senior judge in Berserk City and he may be able to swing it," Tuffnut offered.

"And if not, we can just pay his bail," Ruff added with a grin. "You don't leave a bro in trouble!"

"Guys-we're gonna be late for class!" Hiccup reminded them. "We can't help Dag if we're all in trouble as well..."

"But you are helping him, aren't you?" Cameron asked and he looped his arm around her waist.

"Of course, Milady-as long as he hasn't already gone too far," he said.


	4. Fallout

**Four: Fallout**

Class was more unpleasant than ever, with audible comments from one or other of the gang all the way through. Astrid was hating being called a liar and her cheeks were flaming with anger at the insults from the people who set Dagur onto her. But the final straw was Civics and Society where the teacher, Miss Bannon, was determined to split them into boy-girl pairs for the main project of the semester. She projected a list of pairs and Astrid's eyes widened as she saw her name-next to Hiccup's.

It was clear he saw it as well because he put his hand up instantly. Miss Bannon walked over to him. She was a petite brown-haired woman with soft grey eyes and a gentle manner.

"I can't work with her!" he protested hotly. Miss Bannon looked at him intently.

"Why not?" she asked calmly and Astrid looked up, wondering what he was going to say. He cast a glance at Cameron, who was smirking.

"Well, she's a liar who's got a friend of mine in a heap of trouble, she's a total loser and my girlfriend is without a partner so I can't help out someone she hates while Cameron is all on her own!" he protested clearly. Miss Bannon stared at him.

"Unfortunately, Mr DeRange has not arrived in class so his assigned partner will have to work alone," Miss Bannon said firmly.

"But why do I have to work with someone I hate when someone I love is forced to work alone?" Hiccup protested as Cameron simpered. Miss Bannon folded her arms.

"Which one of us is in charge of class assignments?" she asked pointedly.

"Which one of us calls the Mayor 'Dad'?' he replied levelly. She stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face as he stared smugly back. "All I want is to work with someone I _know_ I can work well with instead of someone who's horrible and a liar and I hate and who will sabotage my work!" Miss Bannon stared at him for a moment more and then turned away.

"Very well," she said quietly. "You may be partnered with Cameron Bogthorpe. Miss Hofferson will be assigned her partner...when he rejoins class." Astrid raised her hand. "No! My decision is final! Get to work with your project packs!"

But Astrid's hand remained raised and finally, after ignoring her for almost the whole class, Miss Bannon deigned to walk over to her.

"I hope you're not going to complain about your class partner, Miss Hofferson because..." she began but Astrid had had enough.

"Of course I am," she said through gritted teeth.

"I thought I had made it clear it was my decision..." the teacher snapped but Astrid glared at her.

"Clearly not, since you caved when Hiccup protested he wanted to be with his little girlfriend," she told the teacher. "But the fact is that you CANNOT pair me with Dagur DeRange." Miss Bannon stared at her.

"I'm afraid my decision is..."

"Dagur DeRange is currently in the police station, charged with assaulting me last night," Astrid hissed. "He grabbed me as I came out of work and tried to brain me with a tyre iron. Do you think, even if he was bailed, he would be allowed within a mile of me? Let alone be my partner on this project?" Miss Bannon stared at her-and then at the silent classroom. All eyes were on her-and especially Cameron and Hiccup, who were sitting so close they were almost touching, both with triumphant smirks on their faces.

"And they knew that?" she asked. Astrid gestured to Hiccup and Cameron.

"They did," she said firmly. "I'm not sure what you can do about it, but I cannot be Dagur's partner. And I will be making sure Principal Wing knows about this when I see her after this class." The bell rang and Astrid rose. "All I care about is my ability to pass this class and get a good grade. How you run it is up to you." And then she limped out, to peals of laughter and Miss Bannon's voice protesting that the class were all in trouble.

But as she reached Principal Wing's office, she paused. She hated that she felt so persecuted for just being herself. All she did was play soccer to the best of her ability, worked hard and held down a job to help support her Mom and herself...and for some reason, a bunch of privileged and selfish kids had her firmly in their radar. But she bit her lip and knocked. She was invited in at once.

Mala Wing was a tall, serious woman with cool green eyes and pageboy cut strawberry blonde hair who watched as Astrid limped in and took the seat that was indicated.

"Are you alright, Astrid?" Mala asked and Astrid nodded. Then...

"No," she said in a small voice. "Sorry but no." The Principal stared at her and then nodded.

"Tell me," she said,

oOo

Hiccup was fed up when he had gotten home. There were far more mutters going around the school-and he caught sneers about Cameron more than once. The others-especially Snotlout-were picking at him because he couldn't guarantee that he could get Dagur out. In fact, he was certain that he couldn't-because he knew his father respected the rule of law and order and would not interfere in the judicial process. And part of him wanted to believe that the law applied to everyone, not just poorer people. But it was getting very wearing.

His father was at work but he had asked Valka to tell Hiccup that he would need to speak with him when he returned and the boy had slammed up to his room with a bad grace, trying to do his homework and realising he hadn't been paying any attention in Civics and Society and would have to work hard to make up the assignment. But he pushed aside his annoyance and his qualms about what Cameron had done and sat down to his Math, almost finishing by the time his father returned and Valka called him down for dinner.

Once they had eaten, Stoick called him to his study and Hiccup closed the door behind him, still smarting about their last conversation here. He didn't like his choice of friends questioned and the reasons he had been given for not getting Class President had been hurtful. Yet a small portion of him that was the decent young man raised by his parents before High School was reminding him that his father hadn't actually said anything that wasn't true. He sat sprawled in the chair opposite his father, arms crossed and expression sulky.

"Son, I have a question and I need to ask you to answer truthfully," Stoick said gravely. Hiccup's green eyes widened and he nodded.

"Ask away," he invited. Stoick fiddled with his pen for a few moments.

"One of your friends, Dagur De Range, was arrested and is charged with assaulting Astrid Hofferson with a deadly weapon," he said grimly. "It worries me because we were talking about Astrid a few days ago. And the purpose seemed to be to cripple Astrid so she would have to surrender the Captaincy of the Football Team. But she could have lost her chance to ever play football again as a result. Did you know?"

Hiccup froze. He had heard Cameron suggest the idea but he had no idea she was going ahead with it. They had all heard the argument as Heather asked Astrid to let her brother off. And Cameron had been delighted that her team-mate had been injured instead of appalled.

"No," he mumbled. "She was just talking but we agreed that she wouldn't do it..."

 _Though she never agreed. In fact she saw nothing wrong in doing it..._

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked. "This is serious. Dagur is likely to get a custodial sentence for this. It was a very serious assault-and the witnesses heard him threaten Astrid wanting to break her leg." Hiccup cringed.

"Can't you put in a good word for him?" he asked. "I mean, he is a buddy and I'm sure he didn't really mean any real harm..." Stoick scowled at his son, his eyes disappointed.

"Hiccup, you can lie to yourself but not to me," he said grimly. "He plainly meant terrible harm to a young woman whose only crime, it seems, is to be a better soccer player than your girlfriend. And rather than your Cameron seeing this as a reason to work hard and improve her skills, she decided to maim the competition. I really don't approve of your relationship with someone that callous, Hiccup. If she can do that to a girl who is a top student, hardworking with an unblemished disciplinary record, I have no doubt that she will be as ruthless in any other situation." Hiccup's face twisted into a scowl.

"I'll choose who I go out with!" he snapped back. "I love Cameron with my everything and I can't believe that she had anything to do with this. If she said anything, it was as a joke, a hypothetical situation. If Dagur decided to attack her, it was off his own back!"

"And when did you intend to tell me about your sexual relationship with her?" Stoick asked shortly. Hiccup's fists clenched.

"Never," he snapped back. "It's not your business..."

"And you think I don't speak to my brother or know when Simon is coming up to the cabin...a day _after_ you told me he and the others were coming?" Stoick asked him directly, watching his son wince. "You lied to me, son. And that was very disappointing. I always raised you to be honest. So I know you were up there with Cameron-alone. And not for the first time. How long?"

"I..."

"How long have you been in an intimate relationship with her?" the Mayor demanded. Hiccup glared back.

"Eight months," he revealed. "I'm taking precautions, Dad. I took Health class..." Stoick rolled his eyes.

"Just don't tell your mother," Stoick sighed. _Though she already knows-but she is as hurt as I that you can't be honest with us._ "She worries about you. Hiccup-I will always love and support you...but there are some things I can't protect you from."

"Like the law?" the boy said quietly as his father nodded.

"Son, money won't sort everything out and relying on money and connections doesn't encourage you to work and better yourself," Stoick sighed. "I got where I am by working hard and realising that my duty to others as Mayor must be put ahead of any dreams of self-aggrandisement. I am working on a property deal that will make us very comfortable when it's completed. But at the moment, we've bought a significant amount of land that is worthless without the last extensive parcel...which I'm going to close the deal on tomorrow. And when that's done...we'll have secured our future and protected Berk." Hiccup frowned.

"Why do you say that?" he asked and the Mayor sighed.

"The new Property Developers who have been causing problems recently want the same parcel of land for their development-to build a huge out of town shopping outlet that will double traffic from the south, especially the cities of Reaper and Berserk. And trucks coming through the town will triple. It will ruin the peace of the town."

"And the jobs?" Hiccup asked but Stoick sighed.

"This outlet Mall will probably close half the shops in town," he sighed. "Lots of people will lose their jobs. And the centre of town will be decimated..."

"And your idea?" the boy asked his father quietly. Stoick smiled.

"It will turn Raven Point into a nature reserve with exclusive properties being built on the periphery as well as a decent community down in Gothi's Hollow, where there is a terrible shortage of social housing." Hiccup frowned.

"So how is that supposed to make money?" he asked and Stoick smiled.

"Rents from the social housing, sales from the exclusive properties and joy from the reserve." Stoick said. "Some things don't have a monetary value but are a gift to the future," he said gently. "A Chief-or Mayor serves. Our family have lived in Berk for over a thousand years and they have always led and served our people.I want to carry that on. We may not end up as rich as the Thorstons or even the Jorgensens-but we will be well off enough...and we will have left something for others out there. We won't have just taken everything for ourselves and left nothing for the rest." He gave a small smile. "I want people to walk through Raven Point and think that Stoick made sure everyone in Berk has that opportunity until the end of the world. That would be a legacy to be proud of." And despite himself, Hiccup found himself agreeing with his father: that was something pretty special.

"Off you go, son," Stoick sighed. "Val and I are going round to Stefan and Margot Jorgensen for drinks this evening. You'll be alright?"

"Dad! I'm nearly eighteen!" Hiccup protested.

"Meaning you're still seventeen!" Stoick grinned. "No wild parties. Get your homework done and then bed, son. School tomorrow!" And he rose. Hiccup scrambled up and gave his father a small hug.

"Okay, Dad-you and Mom have a good time." He paused and gave a small smile. "I promise the house will still be standing when you get back!" The Mayor chuckled.

"I'll hold you to that, son!" he laughed and swatted his shoulder. Valka arrived at the door, her coat on and Hiccup gave her a kiss as he passed, accepting her hug before heading up to his room. He waved from the landing-but they were barely out of sight when he called Cameron.

"Hey, Milady," he grinned. "Parents are out. You fancy coming round?"


	5. The Knock at the Door

**Five: The Knock at the Door**

Cameron had left just before ten and Hiccup had hastily scrawled his way through the rest of his homework before grabbing a fast shower and collapsing into bed. His girlfriend had been exulting over Astrid's injury and speculating that she wouldn't be able to play in the first game of the season and Hiccup hadn't been able to bring himself to ask if she had planned the whole thing. So they messed around, ending up in having sex, secure in the knowledge that Hiccup's parents were out. But he had difficulty dropping off because he was so disturbed by the suspicions he had about his girlfriend. Finally, he fell asleep, though there was a gnawing uneasiness in his stomach.

It seemed like only minutes later when a hammering at the door woke him. The doorbell rang again and again and he lifted his head and blinked owlishly.

"Forgotten your keys again, Dad? _Really_?" he grumbled and clambered slowly out of bed, yawning and walking barefoot down the landing and down the staircase, then padding across the hall. With a roll of his eyes, he flipped the locked and pulled the door open. "Honestly, can't..." he began then stopped, facing two burly men in police uniform. His emerald eyes widened. "Um...can I help you?" he asked.

"Hiccup Haddock?" the slightly taller man said. "I am Officer Hoark: this is Officer Ack. May we come in?" Hiccup nodded and gestured for them to come into the hall.

"What's up?" he asked, confused. "Um...Dad's out I'm afraid..." The officers shared a glance and Officer Hoark rested a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Hiccup-I have some bad news for you," he said clearly. "There has been an accident..." Hiccup stared at them blankly, his mind refusing to process what he was hearing.

"Um...is this a prank?" he asked. "Did Dagur set you up for this? Or was it Tuff?" He gave a shaky little laugh. "Yeah-this has to be one of Tuff's best ideas and..."

"Hiccup-this is not prank," Ack told him gravely. "I am very sorry. Your parents' car was involved in an accident."

"They-they're okay, right?" he asked urgently, emerald eyes wide, desperate, willing the answer he knew in his heart wouldn't come.

"I am very sorry," Hoark said heavily. "Mayor Stoick Haddock and his wife, Valka, were killed outright."

Hiccup stared at them, pulling free of the kindly hand and backing away. He shook his head .

"No," he whispered. "No. This has to be a joke..." He stared at the door. "They'll walk through there any minute and you'll feel so stupid..." But their silence and the mute flashing blue of their lights on the blackness of the drive slowly broke his resolve and he began to shake. "No...Mom...Dad...you can't..." He staggered backwards and sat on the stairs, eyes staring at the door as a tear slowly slid down his cheek. "They-they can't be dead..."

"I am truly sorry, son," Hoark said gently. "You father was a great man, your mother a marvellous kind woman. I am so sorry for your loss."

Hiccup closed his eyes and began to shake harder, his hitching breaths transmuting into jagged sobs as he covered his face with his hands.

"Please tell me it's not true," he choked but Ack sighed.

"Have you any family we can call?" he asked and Hiccup shook his head. He did have family, of course-his Uncle and Aunt and cousin-but he wasn't close to them and really didn't want to see his Uncle Stefan-or 'Spitelout'-at this moment.

"Gobber," he managed, his voice thick and hoarse with tears. "Gordon Belcher. My Dad's oldest friend and my godfather. His number is on the side. Could-could you call him please?"

The officers sat with him until Gobber's truck pulled up and the man let himself in. He was a solid rounded shape where muscle was turning to fat round the midriff and he was missing his right foot and left hand in separate incidents in the army. Bald with a long braided blond moustache and thick unibrow, his twinkling blue eyes were sad and his big face was filled with concern for his godson as he walked in.

"Hiccup?" he asked and the tall young man was on his feet in a second, flinging himself against the newcomer, burying his face in Gobber's chest and clinging to him. Hugging his godson, the man looked at the cops. They both shook their heads.

"I'm afraid they died instantly on impact," Ack said. "They will need formal identification in the morning..."

"I'll do that," Gobber said instantly. "I wouldnae want the lad tae have that memory!" Hiccup shook his head. "Thank ye," he added softly. "I'll stay wi' the lad." Nodding, the officers turned to the door but Hoark paused before closing it and turned back.

"I truly am sorry," he said grimly. "The Mayor was admired by us all. His loss will be deeply felt." But as the door closed, Gobber hugged the shaking shape tighter.

"Nowhere more than here," he murmured.

oOo

Come morning, Hiccup was exhausted. He had barely slept, merely lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling and feeling utterly numb. He tried not to think that in the morning, his Mom wouldn't open the door and tell him to get up, that his Dad wouldn't give his cheery smile as he scrambled down to breakfast, that he would never get to hug them again. But when the alarm went off, he sat up and automatically stretched, scratched and headed for the shower, going through the motions. The water sluicing over his body mingled with his tears as he recalled every detail of the previous evening, of his actions and attitude...and the fact that his father had been disappointed by his behaviour.

And he would never be able to make that up.

 _Mom, Dad...I'm so sorry..._

He dressed carelessly, grabbing jeans, tee-shirt, converse and jacket and walked slowly down the stairs dragging his bag behind him until he reached the top of the stairs where he saw the door to their room still ajar. He dropped the bag and walked slowly to their room, seeing the bed made, a dress tossed lightly onto the chair and the latest book resting on his father's bedside table, beside the little image of Hiccup and his mother that he always kept by his bed. Silently, he started around the room, recalling days here when he was much younger: his inedible attempts at making breakfast in bed, bouncing there like a trampoline despite his mother's protests and crawling in when he had a nightmare and snuggling in his father's arms...

Painfully, he turned away, pulling the door closed and collected his bag before heading wearily down to the kitchen. Gobber looked up from his plate of toast and bacon as he stumbled into the familiar room where the TV was playing the local news-where the leading article was the breaking news of the tragic death of Mayor Stoick Haddock.

"What're ye doin' up, lad?" the man asked. Gobber was wearing his "Gobber's Garage' cap in the house, his bulky shape turned to the young man. Hiccup slumped into a chair and took the mug of coffee that Gobber poured for him.

"Getting ready for school," Hiccup managed in a dull voice. The older man gaped, his stubbly chin stuck out in shock. He shook his head.

"Laddie-ye dinnae need tae go today..." he said in a gentle voice. "It's too much tae deal with..." But Hiccup shook his head, his emerald eyes shining in his bloodless face.

"I need to get out of here, Gobber," he sighed. "I need to see my friends and not have to know that everywhere I look will remind me of them." Gobber rose and rested his real hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's your choice, lad, but if you need ter leave or it gets tae much...call me and I'll collect you..." Hiccup gave a small smile.

"I'll drive," he murmured but Gobber shook his head.

"Laddie-yer can't," he said. "yer in no fit state." And then Hiccup sagged, closing his eyes and nodding in defeat.

"Can you drive me in?" he asked softly. "I've missed the school bus." Gobber gave a grin and nodded and reached for his keys.

"Don't yer worry, laddie," he grinned. "We'll get yer there on time..." He had a hook for his missing hand which he used to snag the car keys and then he waited until the boy rose and smiled painfully at him.

"Thanks, Gobber," he sighed. "I'm sure things will be a lot more normal at school."

oOo

The hallway almost fell silent as he entered and he glanced up as all eyes fell on his tall, pale shape. He dug his hands into his pockets and walked straight past everyone to the whispered breeze of comments.

"...on the news..."

"...both Mom and Dad..."

"...car accident..."

"...was the Mayor..."

"...all alone now..."

He opened his locker and stuffed his bag in, grabbing what he needed for class and his homework before slamming the locker shut. He looked up-to see Snotlout and Tuffnut. Unable to help himself, he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked snarkily but Snotlout rested a hand on his arm.

"Sorry about Uncle Stoick and Aunt Valka," he told his cousin. "I'm here if you need me." Hiccup nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Thanks," he mumbled as Tuff nodded.

"Yeah-that's tough, Hicc," he said jauntily, as if the boy had lost a pet, not his parents. "If ya need cheering up, ya know where we are." Then he offered a fist-bump...and when none was forthcoming, he stalked off. Snotlout nodded and walked off as well, leaving the young man by his locker, jerked only from his reverie when the bell rang. Blinking, he headed off for Math and slid in just as the bell rang. He sat down and opened his book, ignoring the curious or pitying looks he was garnering. But the moment the teacher started talking, his mind wandered. Images of the police officers kept rolling over and over in his mind...followed by his parents as he had last seen them...

"Mister Haddock! Are you with us at all?"

The teacher, Mr Svenson, was glaring at him as he looked up, completely zoned out and he blinked.

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled. "My-my mind was elsewhere..." The teacher looked coldly at him.

"To be brutally honest, Mister Haddock, I was astonished to see you here today," he said briskly. "But of you are here, you need to pay attention. Can you do that?" Glancing up at him, Hiccup nodded, mumbling another apology. But he was barely listening when Mr Svenson handed out the homework assignments and when the bell rang and when everyone scrambled from the class, he remained sitting, staring at the front of the class.

Gobber had been right.

"What are you doing here?" He groaned inwardly, recognising the voice and looked up into the clear blue eyes of Astrid Hofferson. The last thing he needed was her sniping at him-so he was shocked at her next words. "Hiccup-this is the last place you need to be. You need to be at home with someone who cares from you, surrounded by your own things." He glared at her.

"What business is it of yours?" he snarked and she sighed.

"I'm just trying to help," she said quietly. "Anyone can tell you're not okay..."

"How would you know?" he snapped and her eyes narrowed.

"I know what it's like to lose a parent, Hiccup," she said calmly. "I'm about the only person here who does know. So I know how you're feeling. You can't concentrate and all you can see is the last time you saw them. Maybe you have regrets. Maybe you have dreams that you know will never be fulfilled. But your mind is anywhere but here. So you don't need to be here."

He stared at her. "I..."

"Look-I can take notes in class if you wish," she offered and he stared: he had treated her badly but she was still offering to help him.

"Why-why?" he managed and she shrugged.

"Because people either avoid you or smother you," she warned him. "At least I can do something practical." Then she leaned forward and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "But if you want to talk to someone who knows what you're going through, I'm willing to talk-or listen." He gaped.

"Um...Cameron..." he mumbled and her face cooled. Her hand withdrew.

"The offer is there if you ever want it," she said and straightened up, turning to the door. "Any time. And I mean it. I really am very sorry." And then she was gone.

Shaking his head and still bewildered, he clambered to his feet and made his way very slowly to Civics and Society where Cameron was waiting for him. She flung herself against him and kissed him urgently...then pulled back when she realised he wasn't really responding.

"Baby-I'm so sorry," she said softly, her blue eyes locked on his. "Thor, I'm sorry. You must be in pieces. I didn't even know you were here until Snot texted me-but the bell had already gone then..." He nodded, sketching a small smile.

"Thanks, Milady," he murmured, dropping into his seat. "But I'm not staying. I can't concentrate...I just want to see you..." He sighed. _I needed to see you._ She looked at him and pouted.

"What about our project, baby?" she asked him sharply and he shrugged. He knew she expected him to do the bulk of the work because his grades were usually far higher than hers but for once, she would have to put in the effort for them both.

"I'm no use at the moment," he admitted. "You're just gonna have to keep things going until I work my way through this." She smiled.

"And I'll be waiting for you," she promised, kissing him again. "Now go..." So he rose and turned to Miss Bannon but she was already nodding.

"Take as long as you need," she assured him as he left, not meeting Astrid's laser-sharp stare. With a sigh, he headed for the Principal's office...and then his empty home.


	6. Alone

**Six: Alone**

Gobber had collected him and wordlessly driven him back to the house, casting the boy worried looks. It was only when they pulled up that Hiccup had spoken.

"You were right, Gobber," he said quietly. "And the only person who said that to me was a girl I haven't treated well. She was...very sensible." He sighed. "I thought school would take my mind off it but it's all I can think of. And when I go in there, I know everything I see will remind me of them and how I'm never going to see them again." He blinked and absently palmed away a tear. "Before Dad died, he was really disappointed with me. How I behaved, what my friends did, what I said...and I can never make that up to him. His last memories of me, the ones he'll take to Valhalla will be of him being disappointed at his only son."

His voice broke.

"And I wanna tell him I'm sorry so badly it _hurts_ , but it's too late. He'll never hear the words I want to say, hear the apology, the fact that I was so proud of him...that I loved him and Mom every single day and was so proud to be their son. And it didn't matter that he was Mayor-just that he was my Dad and was a decent, fair, kind man who did everything for his family and his town."

He buried his face in his hands but he was shaking with sobs.

"And I miss Mom always bring there, always fair and never judgemental and always wanting what was best for me. And her fantastic dinners and some of the terrible ones as well...but she would always hug me when I was sad and comfort me when things weren't going well and just always be there." He sniffed. "I could really do with a hug now."

Gobber shut the engine off.

"I know it's nae comfort, laddie, but they loved yer more than anything," he said gruffly. "And they died loving you. Your Dad knew yer'd work it out one day. I'm here for ye, lad. And I know old Gobber isn't a substitute but I'll look after ye. I promise."

Trying in vain to calm his sobbing breaths, Hiccup looked up at him, shining and reddened emerald gaze almost pleading.

"Promise?" he whispered. Gobber nodded without hesitation.

"Yer Dad was meh best friend from Elementary School and I promised him when yer were born I would always look out fer ye," he confirmed and then opened the door. Hiccup wearily got out and waited for the bulky man to make his way round...and then he flung himself against him, shaking with grief. Quietly, the two-limbed man hugged the devastated boy and patted his back gently.

"Lets go inside, lad," he murmured. "Can't have yer catching yer death out here." Hiccup sniffed and palmed his face dry.

"Tactful as ever," he commented softly but there was a small smile on his damp face. "Thanks, Gobber."

"Doncha worry, lad-it will all turn out right," the mechanic said.

oOo

There was a steady stream of people coming and going throughout the day to offer condolences to the bereaved young man. Hiccup found himself dealing with the great and the good of Berk society: aldermen, councillors, the Chiefs of the Police and Fire Departments, the Chief Priest, the senior Judge, even Principal Wing and Elementary School Principal Asting. And with every visit, he had been forced to hear people tell him how great his Dad had been, how wonderful his Mom was and how they all sympathised with his loss. And he had forced himself to smile and nod and mumble pleasantries and make them drinks.

Finally the visits ended and Gobber returned from the formal identification. The man was sombre and headed straight for the fridge and cracked open two cans, handing one to the boy. Then he slumped in a chair and stared at the fireplace. Hiccup watched him carefully.

"It was bad, laddie," the mechanic said introspectively. "I'm glad yer didnae have tae see that..." The boy closed his eyes and and gulped.

"Thanks, Gobber," he said faintly. "I-I guess that some things are best...left..." Gobber silently finished his can and lumbered off for another.

"Aye, laddie," he murmured. "And yer know I'm here fer ye, as long as yer need someone..."

oOo

His friends came round the next day, doing their best to cheer him up. Cameron snuggled in his lap while the others ranged around the main room, flicking through the television channels and generally trying to find something to do.

"This is dull," Tuff announced. "Let's play a game!" Ruff nodded but Heather shushed them, pointing at the drooping shape of Hiccup. He was sitting quietly, kissing Cameron and she was all over him. Snotlout made a vomiting noise.

"Get a room!" he growled and Hiccup looked up.

"Got a houseful," he murmured. "Don't feel like playing..." He sighed. "But you guys can, if you want. Just...don't wreck anything, okay?"

"Ooh-look who got all possessive!" Thuggory sneered. "Suddenly it's _don't wreck the place_ now it's his place when it was okay last weekend..." Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, his eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Wasn't really okay then either," he reminded them. "But guys-this place reminds me of my parents and I don't want that taken from me, I don't want that ruined." There was a pause and then Eret nodded.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Look, we were just messing..."

"I know...but it's kinda raw right now, you know? You wanna get a movie?" Cameron kissed him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That'll be nice, baby," she murmured as the other ranged themselves around, raided the fridge, all grabbed beers and picked a slash horror movie to watch. The twins ordered pizzas and Hiccup was called up to pay when the delivery guy arrived with seven huge boxes, which he staggered into the sitting room with. The moment he dumped them on the coffee table, the others fell on them, stuffing their faces with hot food and then restarting the movie. Hiccup could barely snatch a slice of his favourite pepperoni jalapeño plus before it was all gone and he glared at the twins, who were throwing peppers around.

"Guys," he said and they huffed.

"You're no fun!" they protested but Snotlout swaggered over to the pizza, snatched the last piece and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Maybe not-but I am-and guess who's becoming the next Mayor's son?" he asked smugly. Hiccup stiffened, his eyes widening in shock at the words-smug, self-centred and brutally painful. He swallowed as Cameron sat up.

"Snotty?" she purred. He gave a huge, cheesy grin.

"Right on the money, Princess." he smirked. Cameron turned back to the ashen Hiccup and smiled.

"So keeping it in the family-right, Hicc?" she noted but he could only nod.

"I guess," he mumbled as Snotlout scowled at him.

"So jealous he can't even bring himself to congratulate me," he sneered. Hiccup jumped to his feet, dumping Cameron on the couch.

"Oh _congratulations_!" he snapped, sarcasm oozing from every word. "I mean, your Dad only stood the slightest chance because my Dad _died_ so I'm really so happy you're Mayor's son now because it just rubs my face in it that I have no frickin' parents any more! So thank you so much for your sensitivity and your really careful attempt to make me feel better!" And he turned and stormed from the room, the back door slamming as he headed out into the back yard.

"Touchy!" Ruff snarked. "I mean it's not like he got on with his parents much."

"And what's eating him anyway?" Thuggory growled. "I mean it's his cousin."

"And he gets the house and the land and all the money anyway," Eret commented.

"Guys-his parents were killed two days ago." Heather said quietly. "I know you don't see or feel it. But he does and he's hurting right now. So try to wind it back and be a little more sensitive." Cameron looked up, miffed she had been dropped and then she rolled her eyes and walked out after her boyfriend. Ruff paused and glanced at her twin.

"So needy," she commented. "So who wants a slice of meatball and mushroom?"

Out in the yard, Hiccup was sitting alone on the swing, his legs swinging aimlessly as he stared back at the home he had shared with his family. And he watched Cameron walk slowly out from the kitchen and cross the yard towards him. She quietly sat next to him and took his hand, leaning against him and sighing.

"Ignore them," she said softly. "They're complete mutton-heads. None of them think before speaking but they do care for you. We all do-and we're here for you. I think they're just trying to make things seem normal."

"But they're not," he sighed. She leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"I know, baby," she said gently. "But things change. And we have to deal with that change. I'm here, now, with you. I'm your girlfriend and I love you." He turned to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"Stay with me," he murmured. "I need you." She nuzzled against his neck.

"And you've got me, baby-as long as you want."

oOo

The funeral was held five days later, a week after Mayor Stoick Haddock and Valka Haddock died in the car wreck that the police had concluded was a tragic accident. The two coffins-one huge and the other normal sized-were loaded into identical black hearses and given through the town, followed by a black funeral car carrying Hiccup in his slim-fit black funeral suit which he had bought for the occasion. Gobber sat at his side in his beat-up only suit as they had glided through the empty streets. Cameron was on Hiccup's other side, holding his hand while the second car contained Snotlout and his parents, Stefan 'Spitelout' and Margot, Hiccup's cousin, uncle and aunt.

As the hearses drove through town, the flags were at half mast on the Town Hall and the streets were lined with the population. A string of cars followed the official cars as Hiccup's friends followed and accompanied him to the Blessed Asgard Cemetery, where generations of Haddocks were buried. The Priest of Odin was already waiting by the graves and the pallbearers easily moved Valka's casket to the space before they moved to Stoick's casket-and Spitelout and Gobber joined in to carefully move the Mayor to his place behind the wife he had loved. Finally, they moved back to their places and the guests filed into the seats ready for the funeral.

The Priest gave a moving and respectful service, honouring Stoick's selflessness and achievements as Mayor of Berk for twenty years, of how many things he had improved and supported throughout his time running the town. His words about Valka were touching, recalling her selfless charity and volunteer work and her dedication to helping others. The fact that she dedicated her life to helping others. And then he moved to the side and allowed the tall, pale shape of the orphaned son to stand forward. Hiccup swallowed as he faced the assembled mourners and well-wishers.

"My father was proud of many things," Hiccup said. "But first among them was his position as Mayor of Berk. It dominated his life and every waking moment. And he truly believed in his job. _A Mayor serves his own. No job is too small. Unpopularity is an occupational hazard. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few._ He was full of sayings and he loved his job, his town and his people.

My Mom was the same-a warm and loving woman who was known for her kindness. She would help anyone and always assisted any cause that needed support. She was a variable cook...but she was a fantastic Mom. And I loved her. I know my parents would have loved more children but it took them ten years from getting married to have just one...and they were happy that they had a child to complete their family.

But now my Dad is gone. I loved him and Mom with my heart. And all of you have been so kind and complimentary about them. And it makes me feel worse because now I am the only one left to keep the Haddock name going. I mean-how-how do you follow someone that great, that selfless, that dedicated?" He swallowed. "I-I guess you can only try. And I know I will miss my Mom and Dad until the end of my life. I just hope I can be the son they would be proud of."

Gobber stood forward and stared at the caskets, resting over the graves. He removed his cap and cast a look over at Hiccup, standing alone and desolate between the two graves. Then he began to speak, his brogue ringing through the cemetery as he honoured their 'Chief'.

"May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen: A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend."

Tears streaked down Hiccup's pale cheeks and he made no move to wipe them away until Cameron walked to his side, took his hand and dabbed his cheeks with her handkerchief. He turned and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder and feeling her hug him back. And he clung onto her hand as everyone filed past, offering their condolences, first among them his aunt, uncle and cousin. Snotlout took his hand.

"No matter what, Hicc-I'm here if you need me," he promised. Hiccup nodded and shook his hand.

"Thanks, Snot. I mean it," he said genuinely. The twins came forward next.

"Yeah-we're really sorry," Ruff offered, hugging him. "We're here for you-you know our numbers, right?"

"Always here if you need us," Tuff added.

Heather hugged him and promised to be only a phone call away, while Eret and Thuggory murmured reassurance they were there for the young man. Finally Cameron hugged him and kissed him gently.

"I'll call you later," she promised, kissing him gently, turning back to her parents. Finally, everyone had filed away, just leaving Hiccup standing by the graves of his parents as the coffins were lowered. Eventually, Gobber levered himself up from his chair and came to stand by the boy.

"Come on, laddie," he said gently. "We need to get you out of the cold." Hiccup allowed the mechanic to wrap an arm around him but his head was down.

"It's real, isn't it?" he murmured hoarsely, swiping at his damp face. "They're really, finally gone?" Gobber nodded.

"Yeah," he said gruffly. "I'm sorry, laddie. But you've always got me. I won't leave you alone, Hiccup. And yer friends will look out fer yer. You've got plenty o' people tae be there fer ye. It'll all turn out okay-just ye see."


	7. Eyes

**Seven: Eyes**

It was probably a stupid thing to do but after the complete emotional exhaustion of the funeral but Hiccup grabbed his keys and took off. He wanted to head for the cliffs at Raven Point and just clear his head, away from pitying eyes and whispers about the 'poor boy'. All his life, he had been wrapped in his parents' love and its loss made him feel bereft and somehow vulnerable. And he knew instinctively that things were going to change because Snot was going to love rubbing his nose in his new status as Mayor's son. So he left a note for Gobber and headed on up the winding track that led to the isolated spot.

The car lurched and he focussed, steering cautiously as he rounded the corner and parked on the small patch of hard standing that his father had agreed to get put on the side of the local beauty spot so that cars wouldn't ruin to outlook for everyone. And then he cast his jacket onto the passenger seat, dragged on the huge woolly jumper he always left in the car and clambered out, walking towards the cliffs. The breeze tugged at his auburn hair and his emerald eyes gazed across the grey and restless sea, past the sea stacks and out across towards Outcast. Slowly, he sat down and pulled his knees to his chest, remembering the last time he had been up here with his father, when Stoick had proudly explained that he would like to make the area a nature reserve.

 _"The Haddocks have served Berk for a thousand years, son. My father and his father before him did their duty as Mayor...through hard times, recessions, depressions, the wars...they led their people. One day, I hope to stand proudly as my son receives the Chain of Office and takes on the mantle...but it must be your choice. And whatever you do, it should be with all your heart. Whatever you decide to spend your life on, Hiccup, always consider what is in it for others. Because money is useful but it is not the be-all and end-all. And if you spend your life in the selfish pursuit of money, then you become selfish, cruel and isolated...and I do not want that for you. You are better than that and one day, I hope you will see that."_

Of course, Hiccup had huffed and rolled his eyes at the lecture, wanting to be off with his friends, but his father had wrapped a proud arm around the boy's shoulders and squeezed gently.

 _"Just humour your old man for a few minutes more, son, and then I'll let you go join your friends on Thor's Beach."_ Hiccup had stiffened then, shocked his father knew about the beach party. Stoick had chuckled. _"Nothing happens around here that I don't know about,"_ he had reminded his son. _"I am very proud of your grades, son. Excellent work. So I have got you a gift. Well, two. The first is a new car-just as we agreed for straight As. It will be waiting when we get back!"_ Hiccup had grinned then, realising why his father had insisted they head up here at such a strange time of day. _"The other is an investment in the future. I am building a dream with my new property deal and I want you to be part of it. So I've given you a parcel of land in the development. It's in trust and you can't sell it at least until you're twenty-one...but I'm hoping by then, you will see what my idea was and will want to remain part of it."_

Hiccup had smiled and hugged his father, delighted by the car and politely grateful for the other gift. And though his parents frequently frustrated him, he did love them.

He closed his eyes, feeling tears burning. Of course, if he had the time again, he wouldn't be wasting it thinking about his friends and how boring the trip was but instead, savouring the time with his father, listening to him and learning from him. And trying to hold on to that precious link to a millennium of Haddock history that was now gone forever.

So he sat and watched the sun sink into the west, feeling the air grow colder until he finally had to admit defeat and go back to the car...

...unaware that there were eyes watching him.

oOo

Back at the house, he found a frantic Cameron, for he had left his phone on silent in the car and he had been so distracted he hadn't checked his phone-as he would have done obsessively before the knock on the door. So he had looked surprised as she flung herself forward and hugged him tightly.

"Gods, don't do that to me!" she scolded him and he hugged her back, lifting her chin and kissing her.

"Milady, why were you worried?" he asked gently. "I'm not about to jump off a cliff just because my parents died. That would be stupid and weak. They would want me to live, to carry on and honour their memory. And I have you and Gobber and even Snot and his family. And the gang are there for me." He forced a small smile onto his face. "It's just...it's so final, y'know? I still expect Dad to come through the door and tell me to buck myself up!" He sighed. "And I have to...I promise I'll try, Milady-but it will be hard. So I may be a bit distracted and a bit of a grump sometimes but I'm still Hiccup. And I'm not vanishing anytime soon."

She kissed him again.

"Come home with me," she invited him. "My parents will be happy to see you and it will be good for you to be in a proper home again."

He kissed her back.

"And that's why I love you," he smiled. "I'll get my things."

oOo

Astrid felt jumpy. It was her first shift back after the attack and Petter had been waiting for her, a grin on his face. The other waitress, Marta, had been welcoming as well and she had felt reassured as she pulled her uniform on and got to work. It was coming into the afternoon rush and she found herself taking orders, delivering plates and drinks, stopping to offer a brief word or suggest a dessert and being her usual efficient self. It was only as the people began to pay up and leave that she realised that she had almost finished her shift.

And then she found herself getting anxious. She knew that Dagur was still remanded and that there was a restraining order against him anyway but in her heart, she knew that Dagur hadn't come up with the idea on his own. It was certain that Cameron had asked him to attack her solely so the girl would get her place in the team. _What if she had persuaded some more of her friends to try again?_ She had guessed from his reaction that Hiccup-for all his many faults-hadn't been behind the plan, but Astrid had watched Cameron and knew the girl hadn't given up.

Quietly, she changed and pulled her coat on, packing her rucksack and heading out, fastening her coat tightly and taking a deep breath-before Petter intercepted her at the door.

"I'm going to walk you to the main street, Astrid," he said calmly. Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock-then felt acutely embarrassed.

"Really, that's not necessary..." she mumbled but he rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Astrid-you're a brave young woman but even I can tell you're nervous," he pointed out kindly. "As I would be leaving here for the first time after being attacked. And you've never failed to help us out when we've been short-even though you have school and your Mom to look after. So let us look after you. I'll walk you back to the main street where there will be plenty of people around. Deal?" She managed a smile.

"Okay-thanks," she managed, truly touched by his concern. He hugged her.

"If you need anything-or are at all worried-call me, okay?" Petter made her promise as he held the door open and she walked out. It felt as if a weight had lifted off her shoulders-and though she was still anxious, she felt safer with him walking alongside her, talking about the upcoming Vikings game.

But at the back of her mind, there was still anger that Cameron and the gang could make her feel like this because she was better than the other girl at soccer...and she wasn't convinced they wouldn't try again...

oOo

Cameron's parents lived in an exclusive gated community to the south of Berk, overlooking the harbour and he saw her lips curl into a smile as they approached her home. To them, she was their perfectly behaved little daughter and he was her rich boyfriend with immaculate manners and connections. A tiny voice made him wonder if he was as desirable now that he no longer possessed a rich father and well-connected mother.

He gently pulled in by her father's Bentley and switched off the engine-before he jumped out and walked round to open the door for Cameron, taking her hand with a smile. He had excellent manners when he tried and he knew that the Bogthorpes would expect him on his best behaviour, no matter how distressed he was. So he pulled back his shoulders and followed Cameron in.

Their home was elegant, mainly dark wood floors, pale cream or buttercup walls and white high ceilings. Bright works of modern art were hung at intervals under subtle lighting and a handful of small sculptures were placed in alcoves. Cameron smiled happily and greeted her parents fulsomely, unconsciously rubbing in how much Hiccup had lost. A pang of envy stabbed his chest and he closed his eyes for a moment until he heard them turn to him.

He glanced at Cami's parents and fashioned a polite smile, offering his hand to Graham Bogthorpe, a medium sized very neat man with beige hair and crisp white tie and black pants, and wincing at the firm shake. Her mother, Bertha, was an enormous woman with a grip that could crush metal, sparkling blue eyes and firmly fashioned blonde hair and Hiccup tried to shake her hand as well-but she enswathed him in a huge hug that almost crushed him. He gasped and fought for air, momentarily being reminded of one of his father's hugs and the pang of grief that cost him wiped the smile from his face as he was released.

"We're all here for you, Hiccup," Bertha said genuinely, her expression sympathetic. "I knew Your father for over twenty years do if you need anything, call me!" He forced a wan smile into his face and then nodded.

"Thanks, Mrs B," he said gratefully. "I'm just very grateful to have you guys-and Cameron! Thor, she's my everything!" Bertha smiled at the genuine emotion in his voice and winked.

"Now you kids run upstairs," she said. "I'll call you when Dinner's ready. And no messing around, okay? I know what you teenage boys are like! My Cameron is a good girl and I don't want her ruining her life for a few minutes of hormonal exploration!" Unable to look at Cameron, Hiccup stared into Bertha's stern blue eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said respectfully and grabbed Cami's hand, before she dragged him up the wide staircase that swept round up to the first floor. They were trying not to laugh as they collapsed through the door to her room, carefully closing it behind them as they tumbled onto her double bed and burst out laughing. "Thor, doesn't she know?' he sniggered, wrapping his arms around her and she snuggled close, trying to look offended.

"I will have you know my mother thinks her baby girl is a saint!" she smirked and leaned forward to kiss him passionately. He laughed against her lips, his angst momentarily forgotten.

"Really?"

"Really," she confirmed and grinned at him, He sighed and sat back as she snuggled into his lap.

"My Dad knew," he told her quietly. "He didn't shout-he was just disappointed..." His voice trailed off and for a second, he reran the conversation again before she ghosted a kiss on his chin.

"Hiccup," she said gently, a plaintive edge entering her voice, "he loved you. And he was just...taken aback. Because no parent wants to think about their kid becoming an adult." He sighed.

"I guess you're right, Milady," he said and then forced himself to smile. "And I wouldn't have got through this without you. Gods, you're so...perfect..." She pushed him back and straddled his waist. "Erm...what are you doing?" he asked, suddenly uncertain and she leaned forward, strands of her long golden locks bushing his face and neck.

"I'm making sure my boyfriend knows just how much I love him," she said in a sultry voice, her hand trailing down his chest and past his waistband. His emerald eyes widened.

"Um...what about your parents?" he asked, his voice a bit higher than normal. They were usually very careful around the Bogthorpes because Hiccup was a little scared of Bertha, who could probably have snapped him in two. Cami smiled seductively.

"They're watching 'Lives of the Rich and Powerful' on the History Channel," she smirked. "Regular as clockwork. So we have fifty minutes to de-stress you, babe."

"But..." he protested weakly, his hands sliding instinctively round her waist. She gave a small pout.

"Besides, I need to remind my handsome and soon to be _very_ rich boyfriend that I am the only woman he wants or needs," she smirked and leaned forward. And despite the desolation in his heart, he allowed her to very effectively distract him until Dinner.


	8. Give and Take

**Eight: Give and Take**

The next morning, Hiccup awoke in his bed and stared numbly at the ceiling, his body still heavy with exhaustion. He had stayed over at the Bogthorpes until Cameron's bed-time and he had driven home, feeling slightly ashamed at lying to her parents. Cameron was very good at playing the dutiful and obedient daughter when they were around and he fleetingly wondered if her parents really were taken in by her 'good girl' act. The girl he knew was vivacious, determined and completely single-minded when she thought she wanted something. He knew for a fact that she hadn't been a virgin when they had first slept together, for she had smugly admitted she had slept with the Senior Quarterback in their Sophomore year because she had thought he was interested in her. She had been devastated when he had left for College and never contacted her, never realising that Hiccup had been hurt by her actions. He loved Cameron and was definitely a one girl guy...but he had always wondered whether she felt the same.

He sat up and stretched then automatically headed for the shower, shaved and dressed. he was going back to school because the Will reading wasn't until the following day and even Gobber had conceded that Hiccup needed to get back to some semblance of normality. So he burnt some toast, scraped peanut butter over it and downed a large glass of juice drink before grabbing his bag and driving down the familiar route to the school.

His friends were pleased to see him, whooping and high-fiving him and he made every effort to return their enthusiasm, smiling and asking them how things had been going. Dagur was still suspended though he was on bail and had a restraining order that precluded him going within half a mile of the school or Astrid Hofferson. Heather was still upset that Astrid hadn't withdrawn her complaint, though she had been somewhat shocked at the evidence presented at his arraignment hearing and though she was blanking the blonde, she had stopped complaining about the unfairness of it all.

The twins had been given new trucks by their parents, monster green identical vehicles that they had named 'Barf' and 'Belch' and they dragged Hiccup to the parking lot and showed him the trucks in extreme detail. And gazing at the trucks and the top of the range specs they had gone for, a tiny curl of envy wriggled in his chest and he found himself wondering if he could swap his Jeep for something more impressive when he had access to his parents's money. And then he shook himself: his Jeep was almost new and worked perfectly and he knew that his parents wouldn't support him trading in a perfectly good vehicle just to compete with his friends. And then he grinned.

"I can still take you," he teased them and Tuff gave a wild grin.

"It is so on," he smirked. "We shall arrange the time, young Hiccup, and then my not terribly awesome sister and I will crush you like an ant!" he promised. Hiccup turned back and waved.

"Any time!"he said and ambled back to the Hallway, where Cameron was laughing with Heather. Her eyes brightened as she saw him and she trotted to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He smirked. "Milady," he greeted her. "Haven't seen you for...nearly ten hours!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"You know my parents really like you," she reminded him. "They wonder if you want to come round at the weekend?" His eyes widened.

"What about the gang?' he murmured and she winked.

"There are some things I only want to do with you," she whispered and he blushed.

"Cabin? This evening?" he replied and she nodded.

"I'll be there at six," she grinned as the bell rang and they headed off to their first class.

oOo

This time, the normality of being at school was welcome and Hiccup found himself better able to concentrate on his lessons. He was the smartest of the group and maintained a straight A average which he was proud of. His father would have loved a buff, sporty son and though Hiccup was lithe and determined and played basketball reasonably well, he wasn't the football star his father had been-though Stoick had never been anything other than supportive of his son. And Hiccup had played on the school basketball team intermittently, though he hadn't really wanted to put in all the hours the dedicated athletes did because he preferred spending time with his friends and especially Cami.

It was a bit of a struggle to get to grips with what he had missed but Astrid had quietly handed him a plain notebook that contained details of all the lessons that had happened during his absence. Her expression had been carefully blank but he had afforded her a grateful nod and his eyes had expressed his gratitude but she had turned away quickly as Cameron had suspiciously come up and pointedly slid her arm through his, peering curiously at the book.

"What's that, babe?" she asked pointedly and Hiccup opened the first page-to see neat writing detailing the contents of the lessons of the last week that he had missed. There were references, exercises and a few explanations in Astrid's own words of the problem. His eyes widened in shock.

"Um...Astrid promised to make me some notes when I came in the day after..." Cami looked at him curiously, her eyes suspicious.

"Why would she do that?" she asked sharply and he groaned: he knew that Cami was extremely possessive and jealous and he had no idea what she would make of the kind of generous gesture.

"Maybe she felt sorry for me because my parents died?" he shot back a little more pointedly that he meant. "I mean, none of you thought about doing this-and now it's much easier for me to catch up." Her eyes glittered at the implication.

"So why did she go to all this trouble?" she accused him. "You cheating on me, babe? Did you flutter those gorgeous green eyes at her and..." Shock rose in his chest and he shook his head urgently.

"Cami-stop! _NO!_ I mean, she's _Astrid Hofferson!_ Gods, I'm not interested in _her_! I'm yours, Milady!" He wrapped his arms around her. "Look-she's saved me hours of work-which I can spend with you...if you still want me..." She pouted but allowed him to kiss her, mollified.

"As long as you remember you're mine, baby," she warned him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm all yours, Cameron," he smiled but he could see Astrid walk away with a hurt expression in her eyes and a flicker of guilt fleetingly passed through his chest.

"You stay away from Nerdstrid," Cameron warned him cruelly. "She's just trouble."

oOo

Astrid slumped down in her seat in English and felt anger boil in her throat. She had done as she had promised and made excellent notes for Hiccup because she had felt incredibly sad for him that his father had died-but he had more of less insulted her as soon as he took the notes. And though she knew it was Cameron's fault-because she had accused Hiccup of cheating on her-she couldn't help blaming Hiccup for his immediate reaction. The way he had said her name-as if she was some disease-was no thanks for her efforts.

"I should have left him to fail," she grumbled under her breath, then flicked her braid over her shoulder and began to write. She could hear him whispering with Cameron and the twins and heard them mention her name and then burst out laughing. They then spent half of the lesson throwing things at her-tacks, rubbers, pieces of paper until she couldn't stand it any more. Casting them one last look-which had them laughing in her face- she paused, then rose to her feet and walked to the teacher. Mr Larson looked up as she stared steadily into his face, her eyes cold.

"Can I help you, Miss Hofferson?" he asked and she paused, casting a glance over at Hiccup. He smirked at her and snuggled against Cameron and she took a deep breath.

"Hiccup Haddock has one of my notebooks," she said quietly. "I want it back. It will be of no use to him." Then she folded her arms. Mr Larson instantly rose and walked to the sniggering group, then extended a hand.

"Hand it over," Mr Larson said. Frowning, Hiccup looked as innocent as he could. "Miss Hofferson's notebook. She wants it back." There was a pause and he stared up at the teacher before casting a betrayed look at Astrid.

"She handed it to me," he protested, a betrayed edge to his voice obvious even to Astrid.

"I want it back," she said in a cold voice. "I gave it to you in error." _I thought I was helping you-but you don't deserve it._

"It is not yours so hand it over," Mr Larson insisted and Hiccup almost opened his mouth to invoke his father...but he recalled that wasn't an option any more. So he sulkily dug in his bag and handed it over. Astrid quietly took it with a curt nod of the head and then headed back to her seat. Cameron glared after her.

"Bitch!" she sneered but Hiccup felt a sudden plummet in his stomach. Astrid had clearly gone to a lot of trouble but his behaviour and that of his friends had pushed her to demand her book back-leaving him with the problem of having to catch up the lessons with no notes and certainly no help forthcoming from his friends.

"Yeah," he murmured automatically, though his eyes followed Astrid back to her seat and watched her sitting down, stuffing the precious book among her other books. He really wished he could get out of class and apologise-because it had been a kind gesture that he had more or less thrown back in her face.

 _What is wrong with me? Am I incapable of saying 'thank you' and treating people decently? Or do I think that everyone but my gang are less than human? And she was kind to me when..._

But he remained at his girlfriend's side for the rest of the day-he knew he wouldn't be at school the next day because instead he would be heading out with Gobber and head to the attorney's for the reading of the will.

oOo

Hoark's Law was the firm that Stoick Haddock had used since he was a young man and the senior partner was a close personal friend of the deceased Mayor. Gobber met Hiccup at the neat single storey building on the northern edge of town, entering the building as Snotlout, his father Stefan and mother Margot arrived together. They were the only other relatives present for the will.

Sitting in the dark waiting room was awkward, because Snotlout was looking especially smug and Stefan was already looking superior, his cold blue eyes and slicked back jet hair familiar from Hiccup's childhood. His uncle had never liked him, scorning the auburn-haired boy as a scrawny runt in comparison to his own fine, buff offspring. Snotlout had bullied Hiccup when they were younger and the two boys had never been close-but as Hiccup had gotten older, he had started to use his father's name and influence to keep his cousin in check. A sick sensation was beginning to make him believe that Snotlout was planning to turn the tables on him.

"You may come in now," a study older woman had said and invited them in. Hiccup had led, through into a traditional wood-panelled office with law books all up one wall, a wide mahogany desk and a selection of old-fashioned leather chairs, mismatched and arranged haphazardly in front of a man, Mr Hoark Hoark. He was a sturdy man with a brown full beard, dark eyes and deep brown hair, his suit slightly rumpled. He looked over his half-moon spectacles and nodded.

"I am sorry to see you all in such regrettable and tragic circumstances," Hoark said, his voice firm and calm with the trace of a Berk accent. He lifted a sheath of papers. "I will deal with the will of Mrs Valka Haddock first." Hiccup paled and Gobber took his hand as Hoark read out Valka's will. It was simple and direct: she left a bequest to the orphanage, a bequest to the photography programme to support less fortunate students since she had been a photographer before her marriage-and everything else was left to her son, Hiccup.

Hoark stared over his glasses at the tall, skinny shape, his distress obvious on his face.

"You have my deepest sympathies," he said sincerely. "I met your mother several times and she was a remarkable, warm, loving woman. Couldn't bake a muffin to save her life...but would do anything for anyone." Hiccup nodded,

"Yeah-she was really special," he said in a choked voice but bit his lip, seeing Snotlout's smug expression int he corner of his eye. Hoark sighed.

"And now we come to Mayor Stoick Haddock...and it is fitting that his brother has succeeded him in that responsible post," he said. "Stefan Jorgensen, Stoick Haddock bequeathed you the family portrait in his office and requests that you hang it with the portraits of former Mayors in the Council House in his memory. Margot, he asks you to take on the patronage of the many charities that he supported and give them your time and support to ensure that the good work they do continues." Margot-a stern woman with cold eyes and dark brown hair, nodded. "To my nephew, Simon, I bequeath my Championship Ring as inspiration in the hope he will one day win his own."

Snotlout nodded and received the ring with a pensive look.

"To my oldest friend, Gordon Belcher, I leave my Mustang and our matching Berk Vikings Caps. He has been my truest friend since our first day at Elementary School and has been so through my entire life. Also I ask he look after my family in my stead. I know my son will need his support and love."

"Aye, he's got that already...and I've got the Mustang because the old rust bucket needs mending again..." Gobber said gruffly, tears gleaming in his eyes. "I'll look after the boy, my friend. I promise."

And then Hoark turned to Hiccup and he sighed.

"Your father set up a trust fund containing the deeds to the Cove and Raven's Point, which are yours, and a small parcel of surrounding land which your father has owned for some years. The terms of this Trust are that you cannot sell or otherwise dispose of the land until you are twenty-one years of age."

Hiccup nodded, his eyes thoughtful. It was what his father had wanted, all part of his dream to leave a legacy for the future...a legacy that Hiccup would have to create on his behalf.

"And Stoick left all his other possessions-his home, bank accounts, assets, property, stocks and his home and comets to his wife-and on to you, should she predecease him."

Snotlout glared at Hiccup as the young man sighed. Then he nodded.

"Thank you," he said in a faint voice. Hoark looked sad and regretful as he shuffled his papers and stared into Hiccup's emerald eyes.

"You are a very wealthy young man," he said and then he sighed. "Or you would be if not for one problem: the penalty clause..."


	9. Poleaxed

**Nine: Poleaxed**

"I'm sorry?" Hiccup stared at Hoark, his eyes widening at the man's regretful expression and feeling suddenly unnerved. "P-penalty Clause?" Hoark sighed.

"Your father had many assets-but at the time of his death, he was in the process of finalising a deal with a Mr Bernard Mildew, a man who owned a significant parcel of land on Raven's Point that he considered crucial to his property development plans for the area and which he had undertaken to purchase on very unfavourable conditions."

Gobber put his hand up.

"Translation, please?" he asked gruffly, his eyes narrowing. "And none o' yer fancy lawyer-speak, Hoark. I know Stoick trusted ye but yer givin' me cause fer concern and I even ain't the person yer given' this news tae!" Tiredly, Hoark took off his half-moon spectacles and laid them on the desk.

"Stoick was determined to buy Mr Mildew's land so he signed a binding and extremely proscriptive contract to guarantee the purchase-which multiple conditions and penalties if everything did not happen exactly as Mr Mildew desired." Hiccup frowned.

"So what was the catch?" he asked. There was a pause.

"Your father had until one week after the day he perished to close the deal-but that did not happen. So unfortunately, the penalty clauses are activated," Hoark said.

"What?" Hiccup choked. "And you couldn't have done something? You were his executor. You could have handed over the money or bought more time..." Hoark rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Believe me, Hiccup, I have been trying," he sighed. "Your father had all the finance and loans organised to purchase the land-but all those expired on the hour of his death. I was unable to persuade his backers to complete the deal, despite the excellent collateral he had provided. And Mr Mildew was completely intransigent in his attitude to the deal. So despite your father's tragic death, he insisted on payment-or the penalty."

"Hey, wait-I don't think such a contract is enforceable after a man dies," Stefan offered, his brows dipping in a scowl. Hoark sighed.

"Normally not," he agreed. "But I counselled Stoick against signing the document because the penalties specifically named Stoick, his wife, dependents and his estate as liable for the penalty. And his response? 'Nothing's about to happen to me, Hoark. I'm fit as a fiddle and the finance is already settled. The land will be mine come the end of the week...' It was the last time I spoke with him because he died that night."

Hiccup stared at him.

"And no one here finds that say astonishingly suspicious that my father signs some insane and astonishingly unwise clause and suddenly he ends up dead, so this Mr Mildew not only keeps his land so he can sell it to someone else-but he also stings my Dad's estate for some stupid sum of money...?" Hiccup protested, his arms waving wildly. And then he sat down, breathing hard.

"How much are we talking about?" Gobber asked quietly. There was a pause.

"The penalty clause will wipe out all of Stoick's assets, his bank accounts and will require handing over the house and surrounding land as well," Hoark stared at him, his jaw dropped in shock.

"But...shouldn't the penalty just be against his bank accounts or something...because the house is mine," he protested. "It's my home."

"Couldn't Hiccup stay in the house while we take this nonsense before a judge and have it declared illegal?" Stefan offered, his eyes trailing over the tense and hyperventilating shape of Hiccup. Hoark bowed his head.

"I regret...I very much regret...that Mr Mildew was before a judge two hours after the deadline expired," he confessed heavily. "The judge checked the contract and found it to be legally binding. The contract has a prior claim on the estate ahead of Stoick's dependent son. So the judge awarded all of the disposable assets-apart from the small bequests-to be handed over to Mr Mildew." He looked up. "I-I am sorry, Hiccup. I did everything I could. But I am afraid the penalty clause has taken everything."

"This is insane!" Hiccup protested, leaping to his feet, his arms flinging out wildly. "How- _how_ can that be allowed? How can this man be awarded everything my parents left for something my father never bought...especially since I know he has other people who will pay well for the same land! So he's not lost a dime...but he's stolen everything from me, hasn't he?" He looked wildly at his Uncle, who was scowling, his Aunt-who was looking shocked-and Snotlout, who was definitely looking smug and triumphant. "Please...can't you help me?"

Stefan rose.

"It sounds unfortunately like it's beyond any legal contest," he said flatly. "We don't really have the room...I am sure your godfather can look after you. Come on, Simon. We have to be going. I have Mayoral duties to attend." Snotlout rose and grinned.

"Yes, sir!" he said smugly and walked out. Hiccup stared at them leave and then he turned his wild eyes back to Hoark.

"C-can't I get my things? Anything?" he begged. "I wasn't given any warning-and I'm sure it's illegal to just steal all my personal possessions-and Mom's things, which are all mine and don't belong to this Mildew!" he protested. "Please..."

Hoark gave a sigh and lifted the phone.

"I will call him," he said. "I will ask for a few hours to collect your belongings, Hiccup. I am sure he will grant it-because I will phone the Judge directly myself if he refuses to grant you the time you need to get what you can from your home." He shook his head. "I can do no more."

Hiccup rose and turned to the door, unable to force himself to thank the man for making him penniless. And he knew that it wasn't Hoark's fault.

 _What would Dad have done?_

 _Never given up._

 _Kept looking for a solution._

 _And he would have behaved decently. That means saying thank you. No matter how devastating the news. Be a man, Hiccup. Your Dad would manage it._

"Thank you, Mr Hoark," he said tonelessly. "I know you did your best. And-and I will try to find the money to meet your fees..." Hoark lunged forward and took his arm, his face stricken.

"You cannot understand how dreadful I feel in failing you, Hiccup," he said miserably. "And I will continue to look for a way around this mess. This clause, the contract is so horrendous that there must be some illegality in it somewhere. And I will find it...though I may have to work on my own time, since I cannot bill you, given your sudden financial predicament..."

"Horrendous I can deal with," Hiccup managed sarcastically. "Worst middle name in the world, courtesy of Dad." His lips twitched into a grimace. "Thank you, Hoark. I wish I could sound more grateful but this day has turned into an utter nightmare." He sighed. "Well, more of a nightmare. It has been one long nightmare since the day Dad and Mom died, to be honest." He swallowed. "I'm not sure how much more I can take."

Gobber walked alongside him and gently rested his arm on Hiccup's shoulders.

"Ye can stay wi'me...as long as yer want," Gobber offered and Hiccup managed a wan smile.

"Thanks, Gobber-I really need to take you up on that," he said faintly. "But now...I need to get what I can from my home...before that's taken from me, along with everything else..."

And with that, he sprinted to the Jeep, started the engine and accelerated out of the parking lot and off up the hill towards his home.

oOo

His house looked the same as it had when he left it this morning, never realising that it would be the last night he ever spent in his childhood home...Hel, it was the _only_ home he had his entire life. And now it was gone, stolen from him by some venal crook who had duped his Dad into signing some ridiculous contract that condemned his child to penury.

He tossed his jacket on the passenger seat, grabbed his keys and sprinted to the house, his phone buzzing in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw Hoark's number and he swiped the screen with his thumb and pressed it to his ear as he opened the door.

"Hi, Mr Hoark," he said, pushing the door to behind him.

 _"He will only grant you an hour, Hiccup,_ " Hoark said angrily. " _The man is impossible. And though I will call the Judge, I can't guarantee that he will grant you much longer."_ Hiccup swallowed and looked around the polished wood of the hall, his entire body feeling empty with grief and despair.

"Why-why will no one be even fair?" he asked softly. "I mean, my Dad did so much- _gave_ so much-for this town and the second he's dead, his entire estate is stolen, I'm thrown out onto the streets, I'm not even allowed to gather my things and find somewhere else to stay and NO ONE says or does a thing! Please-make the call. I need longer to get everything I own and everything I can because I...I..." He closed his eyes. "I can't let Dad down again like this. Please..."

 _"I'll do everything I can,"_ Hoark promised and paused. _"I really am sorry,"_ he added and hung up. Hiccup sighed, his chest tight with misery and stuffed his phone in his pocket then raced up the stairs, heading into the attic and dragging down a few suitcases. He sped into his room and cast around, finding his bag and stuffing in his computer, games console, games, cables, phone charger and school books. His school bag was filled with his passport, bank books, card, personal items and the little dragon toy his Mom had sewn him as a child. He grabbed the boards with photos of his family and him and Cameron and rested them by the bed-and then he turned to his wardrobes and drawers and packed his clothes swiftly, ramming things in and stuffing his shoes in as well. Some instinct told him to grab his blanket, comforter and pillows before he headed for his parents' room.

The room was quiet and slightly musty but still light and as it had been left. But now he had to destroy the shrine as he headed to his Mom's side and grabbed her jewellery box, her photo albums and poured the contents of her drawer into a box. He took a couple of her scarfs, a couple of his Dad's huge jumpers and the pictures from beside the bed. He also grabbed his Dad's book of Norse mythology that always sat by his bed.

After taking his wash bag and several towels and sheets, he ferried the pile downstairs and loaded the car, strapping the cases to the roof. Then he headed determinedly into his father's study and carefully loaded his father's computer, files and folders, all his discs and the little book he kept his passwords in. He also took all he deeds from the safe, all his health documents and birth certificates and the emergency cash his father kept. After a long moment, he also gathered the ornaments from the desk, his father's pen and the portrait of the family from behind the desk.

He checked his watch: time was running out but he headed around the hall and downstairs, grabbing every photo of the family, the remaining photo albums, DVDs of family holidays and his favourite films. He snatched the DVD player just in case, took his favourite books, including the Berk history and Viking history books and his Mom's camera and equipment. Finally he entered the kitchen and sighed. Grasping another box, he emptied the fridge, grabbed the remaining cans and packets and some plates, cutlery and knives and then cleared all the magnets and ornaments from the fridge door and the room. Wrapping a tea towel over the box, he ferried it into the car and carefully fitted everything in. Sighing heavily, he turned back to the house-as a truck pulled up and he realised his time was up. But determinedly, he walked back in and checked, seeing his father's notebook which he snatched, his winter coat from the cupboard along with hat, scarf and gloves and the little black dragon that sat in the window by the door-which Hiccup always felt was waiting for him.

The man opened the door and Hiccup started. He was a skinny and unpleasant-looking old man, with a pointed nose, straggly moustache, mean eyes, wild white hair and claw-like hands.

"Yer in me house!" he sneered.

"Collecting my belongings," Hiccup replied sharply. "I mean, you stole this from someone whose parents were killed-which I'm sure you knew _nothing_ about-but you have no right to any of my possessions."

"Yer slandering me, boy?" the old man-clearly Bernard Mildew-sneered. Hiccup gave a grim smile.

"Wouldn't _dream_ of casting any aspersions upon such a law-abiding citizen as yourself," he said sarcastically. "I mean, such an upstanding man would _never_ have anything to do with a clause that evicts an orphaned boy after a very suspicious so-called accident. I, on the other hand, believe what my father told me: 'there is no such thing as coincidence-there are only connections you can't see yet.'"

"Yer time's up," Mildew sneered as he walked into the hallway. "Oh, this is nice. I'm going ter enjoy living 'ere!" Hiccup stared as another black truck pulled up and a pair of men emerged. Both looked similar enough to tell the young man they were brothers: the larger had a shaven head, dark eyes and a beard reduced to a stripe on his chin while the slightly smaller man had close-cropped dark hair, manicured beard and frighteningly-cold and intelligent eyes. Both were dressed in leather-the larger in brown, the smaller in black. Mildew's face twisted into an unsettling smile. "Are-there yer are" he said in a whining voice. 'What do yer think?"

The smaller man swept his eyes over the building.

"Very pleasant," he said in a smooth, cultured voice-and then his eyes fell on Hiccup. "Who's this?"

"A trespasser-and he's leaving'," Mildew sneered. "Unless you want the police ter remove yer, boy?"

Hiccup almost wanted to say ' _yes'_ and force the police to drag him out of his home which had been stolen from him-but his father wouldn't have done that. His father would have behaved with dignity and accepted the situation-while working to remedy it with every resource he could muster. So instead, he walked past Mildew, placed his coat on the packed passenger seat, carefully stowed the dragon in the glove box and then he turned back and walked past the men to the front door. Deliberately, he grabbed the planter and walked past and put it in the trunk, perched precariously on the TV he had grabbed from his bedroom.

"Oy-that's mine!" Mildew protested.

"I think you'll find it was my mother's-Valka Haddock-and as such, it belongs to me and me alone!" Hiccup snapped. "You may have found a way to steal my Dad's entire worth but you have no claim on her personal belongings-or mine." Then he walked past the old man-but the larger man grabbed his arm.

"Key," he growled. "Hand it over." Shaking him off and trembling with anger, Hiccup unhooked it from his key ring and flung it onto the gravel of the drive.

"There you are," he snapped and pulled away, getting in the car and starting the engine. Carefully-aware of the incredibly packed state of his car and the luggage strapped to the roof-he turned and drove slowly down the drive and away from his home. As he saw the house vanish in the rear view mirror, he felt the increasingly familiar mantle of failure settle on his shoulders and his eyes burned with unshed tears. Blinking hard, he swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"I'll get it back, Dad-I promise," he said.


	10. The Last Straw

**A/N: To The Guest who claimed the terms Stoick signed were just not realistic: sorry, but I personally know of people who have been duped, conned or coerced into signing much worse documents leaving them with massive financial penalties and liabilities. Sorry, kids, but there are some very evil people out there who will prey on any weakness or vulnerability. And when you believe nothing can happen to you and you are focussed on your most precious dream, you can sometimes lose sight of the potential consequences… Obviously, if anyone feels this FICTION is too improbable (in a fandom involving dragons and Vikings btw!), you know what to do.**

 **Ten: The Last Straw**

Walking into school the next morning after an uncomfortable night at Gobber's was harder than ever and he felt as if every eye was on him. Of course, he was getting used to pitying looks and being stared at like some curious creature that had emerged from Raven Point Forest but even so, the level of interest was more than normal. He guessed they would know.

When he reached his locker, the others were already there, though no one was paying him much heed, for Snotlout was holding court. The twins were leaning lazily against the lockers and Hiccup had to tap Tuff's shoulder twice before the male twin moved with a sneer. Sighing, Hiccup dialled in the combination and dumped his books.

"Hey, guys," he said when he looked up. Snotlout gave him a cold look.

"Talking!" he snapped. "Why would we care about a _loser_ like you."

"I know you don't mean that, Snot, so..." Hiccup replied, his tone a little irritated.

"Shut up, Loser!" his cousin repeated, a definite smirk on his already-smug features. Hiccup's eyes flashed with anger, his jaw tightening.

"What did you call me?" he demanded, glaring at his cousin. Snotlout turned to inspect him like a nasty insect.

"What you are-a Loser," he sneered. "No parents, no longer the Mayor's son, no home, no money...just why should we bother with you?"

Hiccup bit his lip to stop himself yelling at the callous words. He knew Snotlout was jealous of him and they didn't have the best relationship but to say something that cruel...

"Because we're friends," he ground out, his eyes drifting to the others. The twins were definitely laughing, Heather's expression was unsympathetic, Thuggory and Eret were whispering and Cameron was checking her phone.

"Are we?" Snotlout sneered, his blue eyes cold. "We're rich, connected and privileged. We don't mix with riffraff and paupers. And you no longer have anything that makes you worthy of our friendship." Suddenly feeling as if he was winded, Hiccup stared.

"What?" he gaped. "You're kidding, Snot? Come on...we've all been friends for over three years-and you're my cousin for Thor's sake!"

"And you've never been my friend, Hiccup," Snotlout told him coldly. "You've treated me like shit. Always throwing your weight around-hah!-and reminding us who's the Mayor's son. Well, I've got the answer for you. It's _me_ , Loser! You're nothing!"

"But...we were friends..." he protested, stunned.

"Friends would help each other out," Heather pointed out coldly. "I asked you to help out Dagur and you didn't!" He gaped at her.

"I did ask Dad to intercede..." he protested, stung at the accusation. "But it's not my fault your brother got himself in trouble with the law for trying to kill Astrid Hofferson-and that my Dad-like most people, by the way-believed that the rule of law should happen without people interfering!" Her expression was scathing.

"Fortunately, Snot is a better friend than you were and he has promised to get Dagur off," she said coldly. Hiccup felt his eyes treacherously slide over to view his smug cousin and wondered how Spitelout would achieve that. And in all honesty, he didn't really want to know because if he would get Dagur off the charges when he had tried to maim Astrid, what hope was there for anyone getting fair treatment?

 _But you weren't fair to Astrid before, were you?_ he treacherously reminded himself. _You used your Dad's name to manoeuvre things around in class. You've used his name to glide through. And it's only just struck you that you don't have that any more. But they all said they were your friends...and were so supportive after Mom and Dad..._

"That's nice of him," he managed sarcastically. "I wasn't aware he was the DA or the judge but hey, maybe he's got some hidden talents. Deeply hidden..." Snotlout's thick brows dipped in a scowl.

"Haven't you got class, Loser?" he sneered.

"Just hanging by my locker," Hiccup replied sarcastically, which earned him a rough shove from Thuggory. "Hey!"

"We don't want you around, fishbone-so why don't you do yourself and us a favour and go away?" the big football player sneered.

"Hey-if you don't like it, you could always move!" Hiccup shot back, his emerald eyes flashing. "Your lockers aren't even round here! Do you mutton-heads need help finding them?"

Eret shoved him back and he slammed into a locker, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Listen here, fishbone-we don't take that from anyone!" Eret growled menacingly. "You just gotta learn your place." And he shoved Hiccup to the floor. But the auburn-haired young man wasn't taking it and scrambled right back up to his feet, shoving Eret back ferociously and advancing so he was right in his face.

"Back off!" Hiccup snapped, eyes blazing. "Neither do I!" Eret instantly pulled back his arm, his fist cocked to punch Hiccup but Heather cleared her throat.

"No," she said firmly. "He is not worth it." And she turned and walked away. Eret glared at Hiccup for another moment and then turned away. Snot gave a superior look and swaggered away, the twins following behind laughing. Thuggory and Eret stalked off, both looking angry. Hiccup stared after them-and realised that Cami had already left. He stared after them, breathing hard in anger...and sudden hurt.

They had rejected him.

oOo

He had forced himself to concentrate on the morning classes, sitting surrounded by his shroud of silence as the members of the gang joked and laughed-mainly at him. It was a surreal situation, listening to the familiar voices of this friends, the people who had been his complete support network, who had sworn to make sure he was okay and to help him after his parents died...and knowing it had all been a lie.

 _We'll only help and support you if you're rich and there's something in it for us._

He blinked and bent over his book, his pencil twirling aimlessly in his left hand before he made a couple of notes in the margin. They had been friends since the first day of High School, spent every weekend and every vacation over at each other's houses...but suddenly, it became apparent how shallow those bonds were. Two days before, despite being an orphan, they were acting just like normal, assuming he would inherit his parents's wealth and would at least be able to contribute. But today...they all knew what had happened with the will. Snot would have made sure of that. And what they had said to him when he was down and bereaved now rang hollow.

 _Through thick and thin, we're your buddies..._

Except it was actually thick and thick. Buddies only with rich kids of influence. No matter what we did together, what we shared and promised, the moment your bank balance dipped, you suddenly became trash. Hey, it doesn't matter that your parents were killed, you lost your home, your future, your inheritance, pretty much everything...because we'll make sure your life gets worse. We'll dump your penniless ass to make sure you know exactly how little you're worth.

"Mister Haddock? Are you still with us?"

Guilty emerald eyes flicked up and he heard whispers and sniggers from the people he had thought were his friends.

"Um, yeah-where else would I be?" he asked sarcastically. There was an icy pause.

"What did you just say?" Mr Eckholm asked coldly.

"You heard," Hiccup replied sulkily, still angry and sore that his friends were laughing at him...

"Out!" the teacher snapped and Hiccup finally looked up-to see the man standing right by his desk, face puce with fury at the disrespect. "I do not have to accept any insolence from you. I know we have all been lenient in recognition of your recent loss but I will not tolerate indiscipline in my lessons..."

"Really? Those guys _never_ pay attention and whisper constantly throughout the lesson," Hiccup challenged him sarcastically, pointing at the twins and Snotlout. "Did you not notice that for say...the last three years? Boy, bit slow on the uptake...so why am I suddenly the bad guy?"

"BECAUSE I SAY SO!" Mr Ekholm shouted and he flinched.

"Look, I'm having a really bad day and I don't need you having a tantrum," Hiccup replied tightly.

"You are expelled from his class!" the teacher shouted and grabbed his collar, hauling the skinny shape to his feet. "You are to leave this classroom immediately. You will be having detention and you should report to the Principal. But you will no longer be welcome in this class! Now GET OUT!" Hiccup stared at the man, biting back what he wanted to say-because his usual response to any threat was to invoke his father's authority and cow the teacher...

His dead father. Authority that no longer existed...and worse, belonged to Snotlout now.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he began but the teacher grabbed his shoulder fiercely and leaned close to his ear.

"If you are not out of this room in the next thirty seconds, you will be suspended. Understand?" he breathed.

His father's disappointed expression and words flashed across his memory and he bowed his head, nodding as he crammed his books into his bag and shoved past the teacher, closing the door behind him at twenty-nine seconds. He didn't trust himself to speak as he went because he knew he would only make things worse, if that was possible. And then he leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed and head spinning in sudden despair. He had done exactly what he had for the last three years. But the game had changed. The rules had changed.

 _And you're no longer a player with any value,_ he reminded himself as he turned to head off the see Principal Mala Wing.

oOo

After a short but incredibly demeaning lecture, he had been given an hour's detention after school and advised the would need to find something to replace the credits he had lost from his expulsion from World History. The shame in the cool order had reminded him that his father had advised him to take the subject to broaden his perspectives for whatever career he pursued-and he had let his father down _again_. So he had headed for the canteen and sat at the usual table, chewing his burger and scrolling down his phone and the list of other options he could join to try to replace the subject.

He peripherally heard the bell and took another bite as the sounds of approaching steps sounded and he thumbed the screen again. Students began to flood into the canteen and he sipped his soda, then placed his phone on the table and leaned back in his chair, sighing deeply. He just wanted everything back how it had been. Maybe if he apologised really sincerely to Mr Eckholm, he would be allowed back? It wasn't something he would have considered before but he knew it was something his father would expect him to do regardless. And if it didn't work, he could always find another subject...but in the knowledge he had done the right thing.

"HEY! What are you doing there!"

Snotlout's yell quietened the canteen and Hiccup glanced up to see the gang all glaring at him. He sat back in the chair and looked up into the hostile faces.

"Sitting at my usual table," he told them.

"That's our table!" Snot snarled furiously.

"Mine," Hiccup said equally firmly. "I always sit here."

"Not any more," Eret told him, cracking his fists. "That's our table. OURS!"

"Don't see your name on it," Hiccup shot back sarcastically.

"What? Oh, wait," Tuff said, whipping out a magic marker and scrawling 'THE GANG' on the top. "There! Our table, our name on it."

"Real mature, Tuff," Hiccup snarked. "Vandalism. Works every time. I always sit here. I've sat here for the last three years with my buddies..."

"And there's your problem," Heather told him coldly. "You aren't our friend any more. This is where the gang sits. Why can't you just accept that things change, Hiccup? Why do you make this hard on yourself?"

"Oh, I know that things change-and do you really think things could be much harder, what with...I don't know, my parents being killed, losing my home and everything else and now my so-called friends just dropping me because of everything that happened?" He scanned the group. "Besides, what about the fact my girlfriend is here? Don't I get to spend time with her in lunch?"

There was an awkward silence and Cameron, who had been studiously inspecting her phone, finally looked up.

"Cami? Milady?" Hiccup asked, the faintest hint of a plea in his voice. "Tell them!"

"Can we talk in private?" she asked, her eyes looking embarrassed.

"Milady-I _really_ need you to say something now," he said, feeling ice suddenly freeze his gut. Finally, Cameron sighed and her expression as exasperated, her eyes less than friendly.

"Hiccup-you're a nice guy but it's not working out," she told him bluntly. He stared, emerald eyes wide and suddenly finding it almost impossible to breathe.

"Wh-what? When did this happen?" he asked. "Two-two days ago, we were together. We…we..." She shrugged.

"Look, I took a careful look at our relationship and had to evaluate what was in it for me and where we were going," she told him briskly, folding her arms.

"What was in it for you?" he repeated stupidly. "You mean no cabin, no relationship?" She shrugged.

"Not quite, but close..." she confirmed. "I have a future, in a good college and then running Bogthorpe Fabrication and Distribution and I can't see a penniless orphan as my boyfriend anywhere in that picture." He stared at her.

"But we've been together for three years," he protested. "You told me you love me. I love you. We've been intimate already and you-we-swore we'd be together forever...but suddenly you just...drop me?" She nodded.

"That's about it," she confirmed coolly. "You're a nice guy, Hiccup, but there isn't a future in this so I'm cutting my losses." She paused. "And I have to say that Snot is far better in the sack than you. He really knows how to push all my buttons. And he's definitely got the stamina!"

That was like a knife to the heart and he knew from her words that she had been cheating on him with his own cousin.

"How long?" he mouthed, absolutely ashen.

"Does it matter?" she asked him callously. "We're done. I've upgraded."

The scrape of his chair was loud in the silent canteen as he stood, grabbing his bag, phone and sandwich and cast her one final scathing look.

"I was wrong," he managed through the lump in his throat. Hurt, humiliated and angry beyond reason, he found he was trembling. "You lied, you faithless _whore_. You never loved me. You just loved you."

"Now he gets it," Ruff commented. "Now can you please get off our table? You're just making yourself look pathetic." He turned and almost said something. And then he turned away.

"I'd rather be pathetic than callous, self-centred, shallow leeches," he told her. "You were all my friends when you could take advantage of my father's status to protect you from any disciplinary problems or try to sort out your transgressions with the law and you were happy for me to pay for your lunches every single day...but the moment I hit any bad luck, you dump me because I'm no more use to you. And it's obvious that you weren't friends by any recognised description. So I _am_ pathetic because I would have helped any one out if they needed it. And one day, when you need help, you better watch out-because none of the despicable people by your sides will stand up for you in the same way haven't stood up for me."

He walked to the far side of the canteen as the sounds of laughter filled the room and the hubbub returned and he slumped in a chair at a small table at the furthest side of the canteen. He was shaking and he ran his hands through his hair miserably. He felt sick that Cameron had so publicly dumped him and confirmed she had been cheating on him...and the revelation that she had been using him shouldn't have been a surprise...but he had loved her.

And she had betrayed him.

He became aware of someone standing by him and he stiffened, his shoulders tensing. Everything that had happened today was so horrible and he felt so emotionally bruised that he just couldn't cope with anything else. But he forced himself to look up into the clear azure eyes of Astrid, not so different to Cami's...

"What do you want?" he asked churlishly.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. "That was brutal..."

And then he snapped, his anger, frustration and hurt boiling over. "I don't need your pity!" he snarled at her. "I'm fine! I'm a big boy. I can look out for myself-because _hey_ -there's no one else out there for me! So thanks for your pity but you can just go back and gloat at me with your friends." She stared at him, shocked. "Did I mumble? _GO AWAY_!" Her eyes cooled and she spun on her heel, marching back to her table and her friends. He saw Fishlegs lean towards her, offering words of sympathy and he realised that the outcast at least had friends, support and sympathy.

Shame curled in his gut and he saw her answer the question quietly, shaking her head and studiously ignoring the young man sitting isolated and alone. She had been checking he was okay after the most bruising experience of his school life...and after everyone he thought was his friend had rejected him. She had been trying to be kind to him again-even after he had thrown her previous kindness back in her face-and he had lashed out at her. He stole at look and saw her leaning towards Anna, chatting as if he no longer existed. And to her, that was probably true.

So he grabbed his bag and the remains of his lunch and headed for the door, trying to ignore the burst of laughter from the people he had relied on and the girl he had loved.

He really was on his own now.


	11. Worse

**Eleven: Worse**

The afternoon was no better and though he tried to ignore the taunts, every hiss and whisper was like a blow. He was feeling so raw, so isolated and hurt that the whole day was turning into another nightmare.

 _Boy, I should be used to that by now,_ he thought miserably as they headed into Civics and Society and as he entered, he realised there was a problem. In the turmoil, he had forgotten he was paired with Cameron in the project and that was going to incredibly awkward. But he quietly sat in his usual place and waited for the gang to walk in-and then he saw Cameron's face. But she couldn't protest and she had to slide into the seat next to him, a scowl on her face. Miss Bannon turned to the whiteboard and began to write as Cameron leaned close to Hiccup.

"You need to tell her you want a change of partner," she hissed. He looked at her and gave a melancholy smile.

"But I don't," he said in a whisper. "I love working with a cheating, lying bitch. So my dream has come true. But you are perfectly at liberty to ask for a change of partner." She glared at him-then leaned over towards Snotlout.

"Snotty...can't you do anything?" she whined and Hiccup felt his stomach flip with nausea. It was exactly the tone she had used with him when she wanted something-it was so amazingly false and he was wondering how on Midgard he had fallen for it for so long. And his cousin fell for it as easily as he had.

" _Anything_ my Princess wants," he said smoothly and kissed her hand in a nauseating display of affection. Then he stuck his hand up. The teacher rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Mister Jorgensen?" she asked briskly. Snotlout grinned.

"There's a bit of a problem with the assignments," he said. "Hiccup Haddock has been away all this time so Cameron hasn't really been supported. So I think she should join our group with me and Ruff." The teacher stared at them-and then at the shape of Hiccup, sitting still in his seat, almost not breathing.

"I was under the impression that she would have done her work to date and that she and Mister Haddock were 'in love' so would work together. She assured me that she was happy to continue alone until Mister Haddock returned. Is that now not the case?" the teacher asked pointedly.

"Um...no..." Cameron said, her blue eyes big and innocent. "He's been so horrible to me and I really can't spend time working so close to him when..."

"Hey!" Hiccup protested. " _I'm_ not the one who dumped her boyfriend after cheating on him with his own frickin' cousin!"

"Mister Haddock!" the teacher snapped, walking towards him. "My class is not going to be disrupted by the vagaries of your teenage love life! First you refuse to work with Miss Hofferson and now you have apparently fallen out with Miss Bogthorpe..."

"I haven't fallen out with her," Hiccup argued. "She's dumped me for Snotlout-sorry, _Simon_...and she wants a change. I'm happy to carry on working with her." Miss Bannon looked over at Snotlout, who was pointedly holding Cameron's hand and then at Hiccup. She was still annoyed that she had been played by Hiccup earlier when he had clumsily tried to use his father's name to influence her. And it had been successful. But now...her brow furrowed.

"I don't see why you should benefit from Miss Bogthorpe's work when you have been absent," she said harshly. "So you can work on your own to catch up. Miss Bogthorpe-though it is unusual, your request is granted. You may join Mister Jorgensen's group."

"Hey-this is supposed to be pairs project!" Hiccup protested. "How can I do it on my own?" His eyes scanned the room and he saw a flash of icy blue. Astrid was looking directly at him, her expression unfriendly. "Can't I partner with Astrid? She hasn't got anyone..." The teacher turned and looked thoughtfully at the blonde, seeing her face move through shock and on to anger.

"Miss Hofferson, would that be acceptable to you?" she asked and Astrid's fists clenched.

"Why should it be?" she asked in a rough voice. "It was only a couple of weeks ago that he refused to work with me because he claims I'm horrible and a liar and that he hated me and that I would sabotage his work. Though that would be hard as he hasn't done any. So why should I now have to work with someone who humiliated me, who slandered me, whom claims to hate me and who just wants to parasitise my work when he has done nothing?" His eyes widened in shock: a couple of days ago, she had handed him a book of notes she had taken to help in their lessons-and he had humiliated her and been cruel to her with his then-friends so that she had withdrawn the offer. She clearly wasn't about to repeat the gesture.

"But...it wasn't my fault that Dad and Mom were killed and I had to sort out my head because losing your entire family is pretty harsh," he began, his voice stunned. "And then I lose my home and I have been trying to store everything I was able to grab from there before I was evicted. So pardon me if this project wasn't the top of my list of priorities!"

"So maybe you should put your energies into doing the work you should have done in the last weeks instead of disrupting my class!" Miss Bannon told him impatiently. "I can see that Miss Hofferson has already made a significant effort and has made excellent progress in the Project, despite having no partner. I _will_ insist that you work together-once you have done your part of the work. Until then, you will work alone. And if you do not make some progress, Mister Haddock, you will fail."

"But-but...this is a pairs project!" he protested.

"You did not seem to mind when Miss Hofferson was disadvantaged," Miss Bannon told him. "So you can see what it's like doing a pairs project alone." Hiccup gaped but the teacher turned away. "Miss Bogthorpe-move your chair so you can work better in your new group. Okay-today we will look at the issues of shared property ownership..."

 _Rub it in,_ Hiccup thought bitterly as he bent over his desk and scrawled a couple of notes. _I own nothing. I am homeless, penniless and now partnerless._ He heard Cameron giggle and felt physically sick. _And I have to spend the entire lesson watching Cami flirt with Snot. Could my life get any worse?_

oOo

Walking away from school, hot and exhausted from soccer practice, Astrid had time to think about the day as she headed home. Her friends lived in other parts of town so after practice, she always walked alone...and sometimes the chance to be alone with her thoughts was helpful in clearing her head. And sometimes, it was less pleasurable because as she considered what had happened, she felt a little ashamed about how she had behaved.

Hiccup's face featured largely in her memories as she recalled what she had seen and she reran the brutal episode in the canteen. There really couldn't have been a more humiliating and vicious way to break up than what had happened and it had been instinct to offer sympathy to Hiccup, knowing how horrible he would already be feeling from losing his parents. And she couldn't deny she had been very hurt when he had turned all his anger on her...though she could probably appreciate she probably caught him at the wrong moment. Yet she would have sought out the person she had yelled out and begged their forgiveness...but he hadn't and that had rankled. So she was still sore when he had appealed to her in class and she had allowed her annoyance and her hurt to overwhelm her sympathy and she had gotten her revenge for how she had been treated earlier that day and earlier in the class.

She felt horrible, mean and cruel. Just as bad as the gang.

She accelerated her steps and chewed the inside of her cheek. That was a horrible thought because she generally despised the gang as privileged, cruel and completely selfish...but she had hurt someone vulnerable and already wounded because she had been sore herself. He had been rejected by his friends, publicly dumped and humiliated by his now ex-girlfriend and then ostracised in class. She had made his day worse and that was something her father would have been ashamed of. Something she was ashamed of...because it was unkind.

 _Always be kind, Astrid. Kindness, even if not acknowledged, helps change the world. There are more than enough cruel people out there, people who will hurt you for no other reason than it's fun or they can't be bothered to be decent._

 _But doesn't being kind come over as being weak, Dad?_

 _Sometimes, my daughter, kindness takes immense courage. To be kind to someone in the face of everyone else, against the prevailing wisdom, can be a dangerous thing. It can turn others against you...but ultimately, kindness is rewarded because it is infectious. It will protect you and bring others to you._

 _Isn't that just...wishful thinking, Dad?_

 _Think what you wish, my love. I have always made very effort to be kind and found that it always brings rewards. Often when you least expect it. Those who are cruel and callous will end with no one while the kind person will have true friends who will go to the ends of the earth for them. At least that's what I believe..._

She sighed. She had let her Dad down by slipping and she shook her head. It wouldn't happen again. When Hiccup was in trouble next, she would help him, no matter how snarky he was, because she owed him an apology for being mean and petty. Her life was hard enough: she shouldn't wish to make any else's any worse. That wasn't who she was-or who she wanted to be. So she turned the corner and smiled as she saw her home. Tomorrow, she would do better.

oOo

It was a weird sensation when he emerged from detention because there was no one there. Every other day of his High School career had ended with his friends waiting for him, laughing and joking and planning to go to one another's homes or head out for a snack. But the car park was depressingly empty and it just reinforced his sense of complete isolation. Gobber would still be at work and though he had a key, the apartment was small and it was hard enough to accept that all he had to look forward to was sitting there, staring at four walls and thinking over what had happened.

So he had got in the car and driven away from the school, his hands aimlessly moving the wheel until he realised he was on the south road, heading towards Shivering. And he blinked and pulled over. This was where his parents had died, where his father had lost control and driven off the road.

 _His father who always drove safely, at least five miles an hour under the speed limit._

He blinked, checked his mirror and pulled out, carefully driving up until he saw the signs of a car coming off the road...on the opposite side. Somehow, his parents's car had crossed both lanes and plunged down the slope almost at a right angle to the road. He pulled over again and stopped the engine, then got out, using his phone to take pictures of the skid marks on the road, the deep grooves in the soft verge that marked where his parents had left on their fatal final few yards. He frowned: the fact was it was a straight, flat piece of road with excellent view on both directions and no obstacles.

 _Nothing to cause them to lose control._

He snapped more pictures from the other way, ensuring he caught the whole scene as well as details, before they were all worn away. And then, hesitantly, he had crossed the road and stared at the tyre marks in the soft earth before he walked down the slope, to see the churned up ground and the scored and naked tree trunk where his parents had died. He froze, his throat bobbing as he saw the tree, the faintest trace of paint from his Dad's car smeared on the wood. Aimlessly, he photographed the scene, even as his eyes burned and he palmed away tears.

"Mom. Dad..." he breathed and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He walked down and rested against the wood. "Why couldn't you have taken me with you. Then I wouldn't have to deal with all of this shit. I wouldn't have to hurt all the time because you're gone. I wouldn't have to be made homeless and dumped by Cameron and the rest and treated like I'm a public enemy. I wouldn't have to know I can never see you again." He closed his eyes and felt tears slide down his face once more.

"But I know this wasn't an accident," he murmured gruffly. "I know there was no reason why you came off the road. I know your car was new and well-maintained. And I know...this road is nowhere on the way between Uncle Stefan's and home. This just doesn't make sense." He palmed his face dry and sighed. "And they have decided it's an accident and made Uncle Stefan Mayor and no one is interested in finding out the truth. So I will, Dad. Something happened and I know you and Mom should be alive now. Someone made this happen and stole you from me...along with the house and everything else. I know you gave me the cove to protect it...and I hope that upsets them."

He opened his eyes and stared at the scene. The sun was setting and he slowly walked away, scrambling up the slope back to the road and seeing a couple of large black trucks heading up towards the forest.

'GRIMBORN CONSTRUCTION," he murmured, idly snapping an image of the trucks as well and then he checked the road and trotted back to the car. There was the wail of a horn and he saw another of the black trucks heading straight for him, so he turned the key, threw the car into gear and floored the gas, racing away with the truck closing on him.

"What's going on?" he yelled as the truck filled the rear view mirror. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt and if the truck hit him...his wish to be reunited with his parents would be granted. But he really _didn't_ want to die so he shifted down and pulled away, stamping in the gas and skidding left at an intersection and zipping up a small lane. He glanced anxiously in the mirror, knowing that that the truck couldn't follow him down the narrow, winding track but only relaxing as he vanished round the corner and the mirror remained empty.

Breathing hard, he slowed as he wound along the small track and eventually emerged on the main route from Berserk past the 'Valhalla Bakery'. And it was only then that he started to tremble as he pulled into the parking lot in front of the Bakery and leaned forward on the wheel.

 _The truck driver had tried to kill him._

At first he thought he should go to the cops and see if they could arrest the driver...and do what? He had seen a black truck, though he never saw a logo and he had assumed it was one of the Grimborn Construction fleet but he had no proof. He had no license plate-not even a partial number-and what would a driver say, even if they miraculously tracked him down? That he didn't see Hiccup? That it was a bit of fun?

Defeat settled over him like a heavy cloak but something else as well: a determination to find out what was going on.

Because he was more sure than ever that his parents' deaths were no accident.


	12. Winners and Losers

**Twelve: Winners and Losers**

Maybe it was because there was nothing else to do-or because he was clinging to some faint hope of belonging, but Friday afternoon saw Hiccup in the bleachers for the first soccer game of the season. The Berk Valkyries were taking on the Uglithug Belles and the entire senior school were turning out in support. Of course, it wasn't like he had anything better to do, what with being rejected by his friends and sort of almost being a pariah, no family, almost no money and only Gobber's tiny apartment to go...and honestly, even being ignored at the game was better than that. Gobber was kind enough to take him in and spare him being trapped in the system-but he was a man of his father's age, used to living alone and Hiccup was finding it incredibly hard to adjust to having nowhere of his own.

What made it worse was the gang were in their usual place, right down by the subs bench, cheering for Cameron as if she was the only member of the team, rather than just one of eleven and it honestly hurt Hiccup physically to see her snuggle up to Snotlout and smooch him brazenly-as she used to with him, only last week. He swallowed and blinked. _How had his life collapsed so rapidly? How had he not seen that the people he thought were his closest friends and allies were nothing but shallow hangers-on and users? How...how had he not seen that Cameron didn't love him...and probably never had?_ He shook his head, digging his hands deeper into his pockets. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him broken, no matter how much pain they caused. He was better than that.

The sharp trill of the whistle caught his attention and he turned back to the game to see Astrid kicking off. To be honest, the brilliant red and green harlequin shirt of the Valkyries didn't really suit her colouring-but she charged down the pitch in support of her team, whipping in a ferocious cross that Brittany only just missed. The opposition keeper kicked the ball long to clear her area and the Valkyries chased back, supporting the backs and defending vigorously. As he watched-as he had done so many times in support of Cameron-Hiccup was struck by how hard-working and selfless Astrid was. She was the first to speed back to help in defence and always bombed forward in attack, skilfully linking the wingers and the forwards. She had one stinging shot saved and she gifted a perfect cross to Cameron only four yards out-but Cameron fluffed it, blasting it over the bar rather than burying the chance as she had.

Red and sweating, Astrid murmured a reassurance to Cameron for the miss as they turned back and Hiccup saw the other girl sneer a response that was anything but charitable. And as he watched, Hiccup also noticed-for the first time-how selfish Cameron was in the game. She rarely went back to help in defence and she tended to hog the ball. When she had a chance, she never passed the ball on, no matter if a team-mate was in a better position-and she never ever passed to Astrid, even when the Captain was free and clear on goal. Watching, even Hiccup could tell the coach was losing patience with his former girlfriend and as she refused to pass to Astrid who was clear on goal for the fourth time, the coach beckoned and called the referee, substituting Cameron. Needless to say, the girl was furious.

"Why am I being subbed?" she snapped. "I've had a handful of good chances..."

"And you've missed them all...but worse, you won't pass to your team-mates when they've got a better chance," the coach snapped.

"I am the striker!" Cameron retorted. "It's my job to score..."

"No, it's your job to play for the team and if a team-mate is in a better position, you pass to them so the team scores!" Coach Markerson said coldly. "We've been over this before. You're off, Cameron-Vigdis will replace you."

"What? That fat yak?" Cameron sneered. "I'm twice as fast as she is..."

"But she plays for the team while you only play for Cameron," the Coach told her sternly. "Off." And she turned to the substitute, giving her some last minute instructions as Cameron slammed down on the bench, furious. And she was even more furious three minutes later when Vigdis-a small dark-haired girl-needled an inch-perfect pass to Astrid who side-footed the ball past the keeper.

The crowd roared at the goal and Hiccup felt himself celebrating as well-because it was just reward for all Astrid's efforts. The only people not celebrating were Cameron and the gang, who were sulking on her behalf and the team all grouped around Astrid, patting the Captain and she smiled then directed them back to their places as the Belles gathered the ball ready for the restart.

It remained one-nil to the end, though Berk had to defend valiantly against a determined Uglithug attack just before the final whistle and the crowd cheered with delight when the victory as confirmed. The gang had already left as the team came off and Astrid modestly accepted the congratulations of the team and subs and of course, her friends. A blonde woman was waving from the stands and Astrid looked up and smiled. Interested, Hiccup glanced down-to see a woman whose blue eyes and blonde hair were both a shade darker than her daughter. Her long hair was wound in a knot at the back of her head and there was some similarity in their features-though not that much. Hiccup realised Astrid must have looked much like her late father-just as he looked more like his dead mother. But at least she had someone there to cheer for her-and friends. Fishlegs, Anna and Kristof were all cheering and whooping and as Astrid grabbed her water bottle to run off for the changing rooms, Hiccup saw her look up and meet his eyes. He smiled-but she looked away.

He couldn't help it but that was like a stab to the gut. Of course he knew he deserved it, because he had treated her abysmally when she had offered him compassion when he had been so hurt...and all he had done was vent his fury and hurt on her. But she had friends and people who cared and he, who had been so smug with his privileged life, gang, family and wealth now had nothing. It was probably what he deserved but it didn't make it hurt any less and he had to take a deep breath before he could carry on. He bit his lip and walked down to the field, turning away from the main crowd and walking round the back of the stands.

"I _hate_ her!"

He froze, still hidden behind the struts and glimpsed Cameron, already changed, raging at the others. Snotlout, Eret and Thuggory were all there, listening sympathetically, Snotlout having his arm draped over her shoulder.

"I know, Princess, but there's not much we can do..." he began.

"Yes, there is," she said hatefully. "Do what Dagur failed at. Get her injured-then they'll _have_ to play me!"

 _I'm not sure that's right. I mean Astrid is a midfielder and Vigdis played better than you, to be honest. If Astrid is out, I'm pretty sure the Coach will play someone else anyway-because you don't play for the team!_ Hiccup thought as he shrank back further.

"But babe..." Snotlout protested, his blue eyes wary.

"Are you wimping out on me-like that pathetic loser Hiccup did?" Cameron sneered and Snotlout instantly took the bait.

"No way! What my Princess wants, my Princess gets!" he proclaimed boldly and nodded to the others. "We get her when she comes out of the changing rooms. Everyone's at the field so there won't be anyone to see and if we jump her she won't see who it is..."

 _Oh Gods-is he really this stupid and vicious?_ Hiccup thought and then he saw the three boys heading back to the school. _I guess so._ And then he paused. Who would believe him? If they were challenged, they would just say they were on their way to congratulate her or maybe fetch something for Cameron...and would the coach believe him anyway? Or would she imagine he was just causing trouble. Everyone seemed to know that he had been kicked out of his role as leader of the gang and he suspected the new Mayor had asked that his son wasn't targeted by his predecessor's son. Staring after them, he sighed.

 _It's none of my business,_ he reminded himself as he stared after them. _There are three of them and Astrid isn't my friend. I can just walk away. No one will ever know._

 _Except me. And somewhere, my Dad. Thor, I know what he would do in this situation. But I'm not him._

 _Damn, I wish I was._

He sighed and then ran after the three, trying to keep out of sight as much as possible. They were heading directly for the main changing rooms in the school-there were other changing rooms in the main stand for the soccer players but Astrid was working this evening so she had opted to leave her things in her locker. But it isolated her and left her vulnerable. Thuggory glanced over to Eret.

"Do you think she'll see this coming?" he sniggered and there was a pause.

"Nah-and when we've done, Cami will be on the Team and she'll be out..." Snotlout said cruelly.

"No, she won't be picked even if she sabotages everyone else because she won't play for the team," Hiccup said, emerging. "Look-this is insane, guys. Going round hurting someone just because they're better than you. How would you feel if some outsider came in and beat up one of you because they wanted your position?"

"What the Hel are you doing here, Hiccup?" Thuggory demanded.

"Waste of time anyone-as if someone would be good enough to replace any of us..." Snotlout sneered.

"And that's the point. Cameron _isn't_ good enough to replace Astrid in the team-but she wants to anyway. So how would you feel if a bunch of guys beat up Eret and broke his leg so their friend could take his place?"

"We'd kick their scrawny..." Snotlout began.

"Precisely!" Hiccup said, hoping they would maybe see sense.

"But my Princess wants this so...tough," the new Mayor's son added and Hiccup groaned.

"Yup, lights are on but _definitely_ no one's home," he murmured.

"What's it to you anyway? She hates you, she's definitely not your friend and you can't do anything about it-so go away...Useless!" Hiccup stared at Snotlout's smug grin for about one second more and then punched him full in the face. Completely taken by surprise, Snotlout went down with a pathetic whine as Eret launched himself onto Hiccup, a punch catching him on the face. Shaking his head, he stumbled back and raised his fists, blocking a couple of blows and launching a fierce blow that slammed Eret back. Thuggory lunged at him but Hiccup ducked and swept his legs from under him, landing a hard kick in his side. He glanced up, seeing the blonde shape of Astrid emerge and he grabbed the recovering Eret, slamming an elbow into his kidneys and dropping him to his knees.

He got floored when Snotlout jumped him, rolled to avoid a stamp to the head and he kicked the other boy's legs away. Rolling up, he landed another solid hit on the other boy's face seeing Snotlout stagger back and whine "My beautiful face!" He danced sideways...but Thuggory and Eret double-teamed him, taking him down and pinning his arms across his back. Hiccup struggled furiously, kicking Eret's knee painfully and as the taller and heavier man pulled him up to his knees, he slammed his head backwards, hearing a scream and feeling the grips on his arms loosen. But Thuggory punched him twice and his vision blurred, blood seeping from his split lip. He tried to stumble back but Eret had his arms pinned now and Thug and Snotlout began to lay into him, punch after punch landing on his lean body. But he still writhed and fought, kicking out and catching Snotlout on the shin. The pleasure of watching him hop away, whimpering, was dulled by another trio of punches that had his vision grey and sounds echoing faintly. He slumped as Snotlout grabbed his tousled auburn hair and wrenched his battered and bloody face up.

"Hold him still!" he growled-but Thuggory pulled him back after a couple more punches.

"Enough!" he snapped. "You carry on and you'll do him some serious harm-or kill him!"

"No loss," Snotlout spat.

"Maybe-but someone will miss him-and he's not worth the trouble," the other boy advised him, nodding to Eret to release him. With a snort, Hiccup was dropped and a flurry of kicks thudded into his limp shape before the boys walked away. Astrid was long gone, safe from their cowardly attack and Hiccup, who was conscious but too battered to care, hoped the cold light of morning would have them abandoning this insane idea. But it was only when the sounds of their steps had receded that he slid his hands under his trembling shape and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Blood dripped from his split lip and his head was spinning, so he took it slowly, pressing the heel of his hand to his mouth to try to stem the flow of blood.

It took him three goes to get to his feet and when he had, he realised everyone had gone. The sounds of the soccer crowd had faded and Astrid was long departed: he was all alone. And for a painful moment, he longed for a hug from his Mom, longed to see his father once more and hear his gruff voice reassure his son that everything would be alright.

 _But it won't. It's never going to be again._

But they wouldn't break him. So he gathered himself and began the long and painful trudge home.


	13. For the dancing

**Thirteen: For the dancing…**

Gobber wasn't sure what to do when Hiccup arrived back at the apartment, battered and beaten. He had looked embarrassed and very grateful when the boy had decided to have a shower so he didn't have to deal with him and work out what he should be saying to him. It was a time when he desperately missed Stoick's wisdom and experience.

Achingly, Hiccup limped into the tiny bathroom and stripped, moving gingerly as every motion caused new pains to zing through his body. And as Hiccup had stood in the water, allowing it caress his battered and aching shape, he had realised he was never again going to have someone who would know what to say when he was hurt. The thought had been almost as painful as the bruises and he had stood for a little too long, until the water went cold and he had to get out in a hurry.

The two-limbed mechanic had watched him when he emerged from the shower, auburn hair still darkened by water and in a tee-shirt and his plaid pyjama bottoms. Hiccup had nodded and sat on the sagging couch, one leg tucked under him and the other stretched out.

"I used all the hot water, sorry," he said automatically and Gobber had shrugged.

"''Tis okay, laddie," he said and then shuffled his foot a bit. "Are yer alright, lad? I mean yer look a bit...tenderised..." Hiccup managed a lopsided smile.

"You think?" he asked dryly. "You should see the other guys."

"Guys? There were more than one?" Brows rising in outrage, Hiccup grinned.

"Gobber! You should _know_ Dad would have trained me better than that! There were three of them!" he admitted without shame. "But I did land the first punch." The older man looked trapped.

"Yer know I'm not a parent-never was going to be, ter be honest, since I'm nae interested in..."

"Gobber, it's okay," Hiccup reassured him gently. But the older man shook his head.

"I know yer Dad would have something ter say about yer starting fights, lad!" he protested. "He didnae teach yer tae start trouble!" Hiccup groaned.

"I know," he admitted. "And I know Dad died ashamed of me and disappointed and I'm trying-I really am-to try to put that right. It's just...I was doing the right thing, Gobber. Please believe me." The appeal in his emerald eyes was fierce and the mechanic did the only thing he could: he patted Hiccup gently on the shoulder and sighed.

"I'll get some frozen peas for that lip and that eye of yours," he offered, rising and heading for the fridge. "Odin only knows what yer teachers are gonna say on Monday."

oOo

He was summoned to Principal Wing's office as soon as he showed up on Monday and sat nervously outside, one leg bouncing and a hand tapping anxiously on his knee. The bruises had eased a little over the weekend though it was impossible to think anything except the fact that he had been on the losing end of a fight.

"You can go in now!" Helga, the School Secretary called out from her desk. She was a thin, rather disapproving woman who peered at the bruised shape over her glasses. "She's not in a good mood, let me warn you.' He bit back his instinctive sarcasm.

"Thanks," he muttered. "Much obliged." And then he knocked and entered when the low female voice called him in. He closed the door quietly and moved to stand in front of the desk, seeing the Principal's green eyes narrowed and glittering with anger.

"You know, I'm toying with the reasons why I shouldn't suspend you," she began shortly and he gulped.

"Maybe I could help you find some, Ma'am?" he offered warily.

"Or even call the police..." she added and his eyes widened.

"Oh, come on! That's a bit harsh!" he protested.

"I will decided what's harsh!" she snapped, her fist pounding on the desk. He jumped and took a sighing breath.

"This is about the Snotlout thing," he said. Her eyes narrowed further.

"The Mayor has spoken to me _at length_ about how angry he is that his son was subjected to an unprovoked attack on school grounds on Friday afternoon," she began. "He mentioned several times that he could involve the police."

"And yet he didn't," Hiccup cut in, feeling his temper rise. "And you wanna know why, Ma'am?" She glared at him coldly. "Look, I know you have a pretty poor opinion of me, Principal Wing. My Dad told me that you contacted him directly and explained why I was unsuitable to be Class President...and how, based on my behaviour at the start of Freshman Year, I could have been. I know that my actions since, the way I have conducted myself has been..." He paused. "Look, you want to know why this happened? Really? Not just as a prelude to suspending me anyway?" She nodded. He sat down unbidden, breathing hard.

"My Dad always thought that his duty was to serve the people of Berk. He was a great man, brave and selfless. He always went that extra mile, always made the hard decision, even if it meant his own opportunities or chances got worse if it was in the interests of Berk. And he expected his son to be like that. But I wasn't. I enjoyed being well off, popular and the leader of my gang of friends. I liked the privileges that brought and I was uncaring of how my behaviour affected others as long as I did okay out of it. I was the opposite of what he wanted and expected me to be. And when he died, he was disappointed and ashamed of me and I can never change that. He will never know if I became the son he wanted."

"I don't see how this relates to your actions on Friday, Hiccup," the Principal told him. He nodded.

"I have a point," he told her. "Look, Dad never shied from the difficult choice-and I know I have to become someone he would be proud of. So leaving the soccer game, I came across Snot, Thuggory and Eret with Cami. She was furious and asked the guys to ambush Astrid and do what Dagur failed to do: to injure her and get her out of the team. And they agreed. She was alone in the Changing Rooms in school and they were heading over there. I went after them...and I tried to talk them out of it...but Snotlout said he promised Cami he would do it so they turned away. And that was when I hit him. I had to hold them up and I knew no one would believe me because they would just deny it and say I was just doing it to cause trouble. Astrid would be hurt and it's not her fault that Cami isn't as good as her and won't accept that the key to getting into the team is to work harder. And I know they'll say the attack was unprovoked but it wasn't. Astrid got away-and she never knew what was planned."

The Principal stared at him for a long moment.

"I wasn't aware Astrid was one of your friends," she said coldly. "Are you sure this isn't just a callow attempt to get revenge on your former friends."

"Oh yeah, my getting beat up by them is really making them feel bad!" Hiccup said sarcastically. "Three on one? And all of them bigger and buffer than I am? Would I really choose that as revenge? If it was only about revenge, I would have made the allegation and let them deal with that-and I would have gone to police because they already have a suspect and would love the information."

"You lied to them when they interviewed you, didn't you?" Mala Wing realised and his shoulders slumped. He nodded.

"I protected someone who had caused a heinous crime out of jealousy because I thought she loved me," he said bitterly. "And now it means if I go to the cops, they won't believe anything I say. So I had to protect Astrid."

"Again, why?"

"Because...it was the right thing to do." He sighed, staring at the ground. "It was what my Dad would have done. He would have stopped them. And Snot is my cousin, when all's said and done. And though he's an ass, I don't want him locked up." He picked at a loose thread in his jeans. "That's why they wouldn't go to the police-because it would mean they would have to talk to me and I would tell them everything that happened."

"You know I should suspend you," the Principal told him and his shoulders slumped.

"I guessed," he admitted and then he looked up.

"You apologised to Mr Ekholm, didn't you? Even though he refused to take you back?" she checked. He nodded.

"It was the right thing to do," he repeated. "And I didn't expect him to take me back. But my Dad would expect me to apologise because I owed him an apology."

"You know, Mr Mulch has accepted you into Viking History and Culture-solely because you _did_ apologise to Mr Ekholm?" she told him. "He muttered something about having courage-which was definitely what a Viking should have." She steepled her fingers and thought. "Detention, every evening for a week. I will also speak to Snotlout and the others and they will also have two evenings detention...because you have a lot of bruises, Hiccup-and that means there was fighting, not just an attack." She motioned him to rise. "And please let me know if you hear any more threats against Miss Hofferson. She is an exceptionally talented soccer player and I am shocked and horrified that she is targeted for that talent." He made it to the door and then turned back.

"Thanks, Ma'am," he said quietly. "I appreciate the chance." And then he left, heart pounding with relief and shock. His life had been such a litany of disasters over the past few weeks that he had resigned himself to being suspended or even expelled on the request of the new Mayor...but now he was grateful for what his father had liked in the Principal: her ability to make up her own mind and make her own determination. Somehow, doing the right thing had worked out on his side, for once.

He headed for Viking History and Culture with a lighter heart and knocked, entering when invited and apologising for his lateness. But Mr Mulch, a short, round and exceptionally hairy man with a wild beard and a persistent smile, waved away his apologies and gestured to the nearest seat.

"Ach, the Principal told me that she wanted to talk with you, Hiccup," he said amiably. "Take your place-I'm sure you can catch up!" Nodding his thanks, he slid quickly into the nearest vacant seat and looked up-to see the cool azure eyes of Astrid Hofferson. He gulped.

" _Hi,_ " he mouthed but she stared a moment longer and then turned away. Of course she didn't know what he had done and her last interaction with him was him yelling at her when she had been kindly offering him a few words of support.

"Now class-who can tell me the traditional song used at Viking Betrothals?" Mr Mulch asked. There was a pause and a lot of blank faces-before Hiccup gingerly raised his hand.

"Um...it's _For the Dancing and the Dreaming_ , sir," he answered. Mulch's face lit it in a big beaming smile.

"Correct! And have you heard the song, Hiccup?" he asked. He gulped and chewed his lip. He nodded.

"My parents used it at their wedding...and again at their twenty-fifth anniversary affirmation ceremony a few years back," he admitted. "I even videoed it."

"And could you perhaps recall how it went?" Mulch prompted him. Every eye turned on him now and he saw Astrid turn to inspect him closely. He sighed, nodded and stood up. His cheeks were scorching with embarrassment but this was a song that meant so much to his parents and even saying the words would bring them back, just for a few moments. So he closed his eyes and pictured that day, three years ago as they had sung and danced at their ceremony where they renewed their wedding vows. He turned to face the class.

"Sorry about the horrible singing. Can't really sing to save my life. Anyway...

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning_

 _And gladly ride the waves of life if you would marry me_

 _No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

 _Will stop me from,_ sorry... _on my journey,_

 _If you will promise me your heart and love me for eternity_

 _My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me_

 _But I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me_

 _But I would bring you rings of gold_

 _I'd even sing you poetry_

 _And I would keep you from all harm_

 _If you would stay beside me_

 _I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry_

 _I only want your hand to hold, I only want you near me_

 _To love and kiss to sweetly hold_

 _For the dancing and the dreaming_

 _Through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your laugh inside me_

 _I'll swim and sail a savage seas with never a fear of drowning_

 _I'd gladly ride the waves so white_

 _If you will marry me!"_

There was a pause and then every student burst out in applause, whooping and cheering and Hiccup opened his eyes and gulped, offering a small shy bow.

"Thank you. I am also available for Christenings, weddings and birthday parties!" he grinned and took his seat again. He was trembling and found a lump in his throat. Head down, he wrote the words out as instructed and completed the paragraph explaining the meaning and importance of the song and the betrothal ceremony, along with listing the other requirements including the exchange of betrothal gifts. When the bell went, he was last out, handing his book in for marking. Mulch stared up into his face, his hand gentle on his arm.

"Your father was a good man, Hiccup," he said quietly. "He was very proud of his Viking heritage. He would have been proud of you today." Hiccup managed a small smile and nodded.

"Thanks, Mr Mulch," he managed and scrambled for the door before he let himself down. His eyes were burning and all he wanted was to be alone. But he was shoved by Thuggory as they passed and he put his head down, hearing the sneers of the gang. It was going to be a long week.


	14. A chance

**Fourteen: A Chance**

When lunch came, he avoided the canteen and grabbed a sandwich then headed out onto the football field, out into the cold wind because he needed to be alone. There was a a small sheltered space under the bleachers where he and Cami had kissed and cuddled during the summer before vacation and it was there he headed, sitting back against a heavy supporting strut and pulling out his phone. Silently, he thumbed down the menu and then clicked on the video, his breath hitching at the sight of the two figures swirling in their joyous dance.

 _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas..."_

Astrid was looking for Hiccup, not because she liked him-and she was still sore at his reaction when she had offered him some sympathy the previous week-but because he had looked really down. It was clear that singing the song that meant so much to his parents had been very difficult for him but he had done a good job and his performance had really helped them all appreciate the song. It was clear it was meant for two singers as a sung conversation but he had performed both parts well. And Snotlout and the twins had been foul to him during the next three classes.

She had seen him head out and she pulled on her coat, then went looking for him. She guessed he would want somewhere private so she headed for the bleachers because there were any number of places a person could hide away there. But he was relatively easy to find, a huddled shape sitting with his back to a stanchion and his knees drawn up, staring at his phone. As she watched, he absently palmed his face, wiping away unseen tears and then he bowed his head, pulled his hood up to conceal his face and clutched the phone to his face. And she knew exactly what he had been watching because he had told them earlier-the video of his parents at their wedding reaffirmation ceremony. She paused, not wanting to intrude-and then she groaned as she saw a group of people heading directly for him. Snotlout, Thuggory and Eret were first, followed by the twins, Cami and even Heather, all bearing down on the desolate and probably very vulnerable shape of Hiccup.

He didn't see them coming, lost in his little world of misery until he was surrounded. She saw Thuggery kick him twice, quite suddenly and he tried to stumble to his feet but was pushed back savagely by Snotlout, who was instantly in his face. She moved closer and winced as she heard them all attacking him.

"Whatcha doing, Useless? Crying over your Mommy?" Eret sneered.

"How pathetic are you?" Cami scorned. "I mean, you're almost eighteen! Why are you so weak?"

"And just so you know, Useless-Mom and Dad can't possibly offer you a home," Snotlout told him. "I mean, you're lucky he didn't call the cops for your unprovoked attack on us after the match of Friday!" Hiccup looked up, red-rimmed eyes flashing with anger.

"Yeah-but then they would have to talk to me as well and you don't want them asking _why_ you were there-or why we were fighting, do you?" he sneered. "And Cami-you ought to learn that if you're not good enough, you work hard to be better. You don't try to eliminate the opposition! And for the record, the Coach wouldn't pick you anyway!"

Astrid stiffened. The words seemed horribly familiar and she felt the unwelcome curl of fear in her chest. _What had been going on?_

"Were you eavesdropping, Hiccup?" Cami taunted him. "So jealous of Snot that you have to stalk me?" He stared up at her and shook his head.

"Much as it hurts, Cameron, I think you've proved that only one of us cared for the other in that relationship," he said tonelessly. "But I have to think about what's in it for me. And being abused and exploited by a shallow, vain, lazy, vicious, selfish bitch isn't my definition of a happy relationship. So I'll pass. Snot-you're welcome to her!"

"Why you scrawny little fishbone!" Snotlout sneered, ignoring the fact that Hiccup topped him by half a head. "You apologise this instant or..."

"Or what?" Hiccup snarked, his eyes flashing with anger. "You'll _attack_ me? How do you think the Principal will view that one? Last time you claimed poor widdle Snottykins was beaten up by mean ole' Hiccup despite his two friends holding me helpless. Now there's seven of you-so how will you explain _this_ one?"

"I think you'll find no one will support your story and no one was here...except you and me...and you threw the first punch again..." Snotlout threatened, hauling Hiccup up by the neck. He threw him back against the stanchion. "Now apologise..."

"Please don't," Ruff cut in. "It'll be much more amusing!"

"Yeah-I wanna see you take on Snot, Thug and Eret all at once!" Tuff added, a malicious grin on his face. "That would be almost worth paying for..." Hiccup glanced up, breathing hard.

"I'll even give you the first hit," Snotlout taunted him, tapping his chin with a finger. "Go on...you know you want to..."

"Not in the mood right now, Snot," Hiccup retorted. "Maybe you could come back tomorrow? I may be feeling suicidal then..."

"We're doing this now!" Thuggory growled and shoved Hiccup back again. "What is it, Hicc? You a coward? That must be galling for your parents to know their kid is a yellow-bellied gutless fishbone..." Bitting his lip against the instinctive fury he felt at the insult, Hiccup faced the larger boy with a scowl, fists balled.

"First, my parents can't know anything because they're _dead_ , Thug and second-a fishbone by definition has no guts so do you want to try a better metaphor? Or go away and read up what a metaphor is?"

"Gutless wonder," Ruff sneered. "Knew it. He was always hiding behind his Daddy and now he doesn't have him, he's nothing!" That cut pretty close to the bone and he couldn't help the flinch.

"None of you complained when it suited you to have the Mayor's son as your friend," he forced out. "I did everything for you guys. How long after my parents died did even one of you consider being an actual friend or was it all about what was in it for you?" Snotlout picked at his nails pointedly.

"Power talks, Useless," he smirked. "Now, where were we?" Thug and Eret shoved him back and the others stepped back to give them room as Hiccup felt his breathing accelerate. He was still bruised and sore from the previous Friday and facing the three of them this time was going to go far worse than even he could imagine...

"HICCUP! Thank Thor I found you! Principal Wing is looking for you! I've been sent to fetch you!" Astrid came running up, her cheeks flushed and instantly, the boys backed away from Hiccup, leaving him looking shocked and alarmed as he stared at her.

"Better not keep the Principal waiting," Heather advised him coldly and he pushed away from the stanchion, walking as if in a daze through the gang, all glaring at him.

"Yeah-your girlfriend came just in time," Eret sneered and Astrid stiffened.

"She's not..." Hiccup began but she turned and began to march away, her braid bouncing on her shoulder as she strode angrily.

"Are you coming?" she snapped. There were sniggers.

"Whipped!" Tuff commented loudly enough for everyone to hear and Hiccup felt the heat warm his cheeks but he followed Astrid without comment until they were out of earshot of the gang.

"I never said we..." he began urgently but she cast him a sideways glance.

"I heard," she snapped. "What has been going on, Hiccup?" She stopped and turned to face him. He gestured to the school building.

"Um...won't Principal Wing be mad if we...?" He began but she shook her head.

"That was just to get you away from those idiots!" she snapped. "Now tell me about last Friday..." He sagged.

"Nothing happened last Friday," he insisted stubbornly. She pointed to his face.

"Yeah-it looks like it," she commented. "But why am I concerned that it had something to do with me?" His eyes widened.

"I-I never..." he stammered.

"I _heard,_ " she reminded him sternly. "So spill, Hiccup. What is going on?" He stared at her and then nodded.

"Okay," he conceded. "But not here..." He gestured discreetly towards where the gang were and she nodded.

"Okay," she said. "You know where I work?" He nodded. "Come along at half past five and you can explain there." He stared at her for a long moment.

"I can't afford a meal," he admitted after an awkward moment and she sighed.

"I can stand you a soda, Hiccup-if you explain what happened." He nodded.

"It's a date," he murmured and then looked up at her, his eyes grateful. "And Astrid...?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the save."

"You're welcome."

oOo

It was with no small trepidation that Hiccup arrived at the diner, knowing his previous time here had ended in him being thrown out and banned. He wondered if Astrid recalled that or if she had gained him some special dispensation to come in. Or maybe this was her revenge, making him come up here to be humiliatingly thrown out. It would serve him right if she did but he _really_ really hoped she hadn't because he was hoping that maybe she would treat him like a real person. It was miserable, being ignored and whispered about or teased every lesson of every day and it was only his stubborn desire to gain the High School Diploma his father would have expected that kept him in school. That and the bone-headed determination to annoy Snotlout and show him and his shallow friends that he wasn't broken.

But he was, in a way. Seeing his parents laughing, dancing and singing in the video had torn through the thin scabs covering his wounded heart and he was grieving all over again. He needed them, almost like a craving and it _hurt_ that he would never be hugged again, never have anyone who would care for him unconditionally, never have anyone who would love him without bounds. And he hated himself because he was a Haddock, a descendent of Vikings and should be beyond all this pathetic nonsense...but the truth was, he missed his parents and would have given his life for one more hour with them, for the chance to ask for their forgiveness and hug them once more.

He walked cautiously into the diner and saw Astrid at work, so he hovered by the door, looking awkward and out of place, running his hand self-consciously through his messy auburn hair until she saw him. She flashed him a small smile and gestured to a tiny corner booth, where he sat and was brought a small glass of soda.

"My break is in ten minutes," she told him. "We can talk then..." He nodded and watched her walk away, dipping to attend to an elderly couple who were still humming and ha-ing at the menu. She smiled and was generous and brisk but never rude and she served everyone with deft precision. Finally, she slid into the seat opposite him, a glass of water clutched in her hand. Her azure eyes were determined.

"Wow-you never let up," he blurted out and she rolled her eyes.

"Spill!" she demanded. His eyes widened and he sipped his soda worriedly. There really was only one choice-and he really hoped she wouldn't freak out. He had to tell Astrid the truth. So calmly and clearly, he went though everything he had heard, everything he said and everything he did. And finally he recounted his encounter with the Principal and the penalty he was paying. And through it all, Astrid stared at him.

"So...um...sorry," he finished.

"Why?" she whispered. He sagged.

"It's it obvious?" he asked her wearily. She shook her head, her azure gaze searching his face.

"No, it's not," she said flatly and he sagged.

"Look-much as I loved Cami back then, I told her not to set Dagur on you," he sighed. "It was something so horrendous and extreme that even being the spoilt rich kid couldn't excuse it. But she did it anyway...and I lied to the cops to cover for her because she was my girlfriend and I believed that she loved me. I hoped...I could persuade her that she should be a better person rather than just taking what she wanted."

"Why? That was what _you_ did-all the time!" she snapped. He shuddered.

"I know-and I also knew it was something that upset my Dad," he sighed. "He was a great man, selfless and conscientious and hard-working and I...well, I disappointed him. I had become something he didn't like from being friends with my...well, ex-friends. And he died being disappointed with me and not liking who I was. And I can never make that better. But I have to try for me, because otherwise..." He stared at the table and tapped his fingers on the smooth surface for a long moment. "Otherwise I won't be able to live with myself. I want to believe that somewhere...maybe Valhalla, I hope...he will be looking down on me and one day he'll smile and say ' _That's my boy_!' without feeling ashamed at what he's seeing."

She blinked. It was the last confession she had expected from the selfish, often cruel and self-absorbed young man Hiccup was. Or had been. And she knew all too well the myriad of _what-ifs_ and _could-have-beens_ that came with losing a parent too early and far too suddenly. At least she still had her Mom to help her through: Hiccup didn't seem to have anyone.

"So...when I heard her want to try again, want them to ambush you and...well, hurt you badly for nothing more than being a better player-and better person-than Cami will ever be, I couldn't stand by and walk away."

"But you got hurt," she said softly, staring at the dark bruises on his face and the scab on his split lip. He quirked a small smile.

"I'm a Haddock. It's an occupational hazard," he offered and then looked shocked when she burst out laughing. "What?" His tone was a little hurt but she was helpless.

"Did-did you listen to what you just said?" she gasped. He reran the words in his mind and then smiled.

"Oops," he smirked. "Hmm...that didn't come out how I planned it in my mind..."

"No shit," she smiled and looked into his face. Despite his bruises, he was still a good-looking young man with his sparkling emerald eyes and casually tousled hair and there was something more attractive about him when he had dropped his stupid pretensions as the 'Mayor's Son'. "Look, Hiccup-what I said last week...well, it still stands. I know what it's like to lose a parent and I know how hard it is. I know all the things you wish you'd done and said-and all the things you wished you hadn't. And the sense of missing them all the time. So if you need to talk, you can call me..." She scribbled her number down on a paper napkin. "Or you could just come here. I've removed your ban-but you'll have to pay for your own sodas. The wages aren't that great I can pay all the time..." He gave a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Astrid," he said gratefully. "I-I'd like that." She stared into his face and sighed.

"You don't have to be alone, Hiccup," she told him. "And-and if you wanna hang with us in school...you're welcome." His eyes widened and he nodded.

"That would be...really nice," he admitted. "Thanks, Astrid!" She grinned.

"Now-back to work," she said, draining her glass. "Will you be okay?" He nodded.

"Haddocks are tough," he admitted and handed her the soda glass. "See you tomorrow?"

"It's a date."


	15. New Friends

**A/N: Only a single update this time...life is very busy at the moment. But a certain someone appears this chapter...**

 **...**

 **Fifteen: New Friends**

Astrid had been remarkably forgiving the next morning and had actually smiled at Hiccup as she walked by on her way to her locker-which had made a pleasant change from the sneers of the gang. It still hurt and there was more than once that he turned to make a comment to Tuff or Cami before he recalled they had dropped him and now treated him like an outcast.

So he had walked slowly to Civics and Society, thinking hard. He had spent most of the evening and the previous weekend catching up the project work he should have been doing with Cameron and though he would almost certainly have done almost all of the work anyway, it hurt that she had dumped him as a partner in class because she had done nothing at all. His only consolation was that Snotlout was stupid as a yak and Ruff never bothered so the threesome would get far worse marks than he would have gifted her.

He sat quietly in his usual seat, staring at his phone and scrolling down pictures of him and Cameron. He had documented every step of their relationship and it hurt badly as he flicked through image after image, seeing her laughing and happy, her eyes filled with affection. Or what he had thought was affection: now he wasn't sure. He was certain that he had loved her-the pain he felt was a definite proof of that-but he wondered now how much she had felt for him if at all.

His thumb hovered over the image for another second and then deliberately pressed DELETE. There was a fraction of a second where he regretted the action-and then it was gone.

He was jerked from his reverie as someone sat next to him and as he looked up warily, his emerald eyes widened in shock. Astrid flicked her braid over her shoulder pointedly.

"Have I grown a second head?" she asked him sharply and he smiled self-consciously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um not that I can see," he admitted. "You realise sitting this close to me is like catching some disease? I really do seem to have social leprosy." She smiled at his sarcastic tone and gave a small snort of amusement.

"I already have that," she reminded him and his face fell, shame burning in his chest and on his cheeks. "Look-we're both unpartnered in a partners project and though you are an ass..."

"Gee, thanks!" he shot back with maximum sarcasm. She smiled.

"...you're welcome. But though you are an ass, Hiccup, I don't see why we should both be penalised by being on our own when we can work together." She paused. "I'm giving you a chance," she added in a low intense voice. "Don't make me regret it." He nodded then realised what he was doing and shook his head urgently.

"You won't," he replied, feeling more grateful than he could possibly say. "Um...I did catch up with where we're supposed to be so I shouldn't be a complete dead weight..." She eyed him calculatingly and nodded.

"You're smart," she said quietly. "You just have the _worst_ taste in friends..." He shrugged.

"I'll work on it," he replied with a lopsided smile. "So..."

"I would ask what you're doing but I doubt I'd get a respectful answer," Miss Bennett said, glaring at the pair and Hiccup stiffened, his eyes widening before anger flooded the emerald depths.

"Miss Bennett, I was proposing that I try partnering with Hiccup since neither of us have a partner and this is a partner project," Astrid offered politely before he could open his mouth. "I..."

"I think I will determine the pairings in this class, Miss Hofferson!" the teacher snapped, as Astrid stiffened in shock and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry," she managed. "I just thought..."

"And I thought you refused to have him as a partner because he had insulted you and said he couldn't work with you!" Miss Bennett pointed out shortly. Astrid blushed more fiercely though Hiccup was glaring at the teacher angrily. He clenched his fists.

"Actually, Astrid and I were acting like adults and discussing our differences and then agreeing to work together," he said tightly. "I thought the whole point if this project was something like that-the challenges faced by unmarried partners in dealing with the systems and processes in modern society? Or have you changed that and not told us?"

Everyone stared at him in shock-not only for his direct challenge to the teacher but because most of them tended to forget that he was extremely bright when he tried. The teacher stared at him, mouth open in shock...before she gathered herself and slammed her hand flat on the desk.

"I said you were not getting a partner until you caught up..." she growled before Hiccup fished out his folder and flipped it open, displaying pages of his messy writing, detailing the work he had missed, plans for the next stage and printouts of relevant regulations and documents that fed into the current scenario.

"Done and done," he said smugly.

"So you don't need a partner," he was told coldly. "No-I don't sanction this!" He rolled his eyes and sat back on his chair, his expression mocking.

"So you penalise us both because I was an ass?" he accused her sharply. "I get you hate how I behaved. Fine. I admit it-I was a smug twerp and I manipulated you. And I am sorry-I mean, karma has kicked me so hard since that day that I have no clue what month it is! And you can do what you want to me-detention, extra work, whatever-but don't penalise Astrid who hasn't done anything wrong."

There was another silence and then a chuckle from behind them.

"Oooh-Hiccup's got a new girlfriend!" Ruff sneered and the boy face-palmed.

"Wow-so actually behaving like an adult and being reasonable solely equates with a romantic relationship?" he scoffed. "Boy, note to self-never be nice to Ruff!"

"Mister Haddock!" the teacher yelled, her face red with anger. "I will run my class." He took a deep breath and then bowed his head.

"Sorry, Miss Bennett," he said tonelessly. He had ruined it with his smart mouth and his sense of injustice and honestly he couldn't even look Astrid in the eye because he felt he had let her down. There was a snigger from behind him and he sighed.

"You are correct," the teacher said after a pause. "And admitting your previous conduct was poor is something I am not sure I thought I would ever see. I don't like your attitude, Hiccup-you are rude, arrogant, sarcastic and have a wholly unfounded sense of entitlement-but I won't penalise another student if she is prepared to put up with your supposed assistance. So you will get detention for disrupting the class but you may partner Miss Hofferson." He looked up, still feeling small at the brutal assessment of his behaviour but he nodded.

"Thanks, Miss Bennett," he forced himself to say. "I won't let you down." She nodded curtly and turned back to the board.

"Now that we have finished sorting out Mister Haddock's issues, turn to page 67-tax issues for unmarried couples," she began. And as he reached for his book, he was surprised to see Astrid smiling slightly as she glanced at him and for once, he didn't feel so alone.

oOo

But he was feeling very alone as he left school that evening. It was definitely colder and the dusk was falling once he had gotten out of detention. It was an unfamiliar experience, sitting in the little room, getting a lecture from Mr Fredrickson, the deputy Principal and writing some worthless essay to waste the time. He knew his father would have been ashamed that he was in detention _again_ -because he had a clean disciplinary record before his father died-and a sneaky voice in the back of his mind asked him how much of that had been due to the unspoken presence of Mayor Stoick the Vast? So maybe he was learning the lessons he should have learned years earlier...

He reached his car and his heart sunk further, for there was a fresh scratch running the whole length of the car from headlamps to trunk. And it was clearly deliberate: his car had been keyed.

For a moment he stood there, trembling with rage and dismay that his most precious possession had been vandalised...and he knew in his heart of hearts who had done it: his former 'friends'. Silently, he stretched out a trembling hand and stroked the harsh cut in the perfect paintwork. The car had been a present from his father and having it damaged made him feel ill-but there was no one to accuse because the parking lot was all but empty now. It had been done earlier, when he was in detention. And he didn't have the money for a respray.

Shaking, he got in and started the engine. He needed to get away so he swung out and floored it, heading up the familiar road towards Raven Point and the cove that was his. It was getting gloomier and the clouds looked like rain as he pulled off the main road and took the small side road up to the familiar turn. Then he shut off the engine and stared, towards the cliffs and then got out.

The wind was icy, biting into his skin and freezing his hands and he tucked his scarf tighter around his neck as he set out up the path until he reached the cove. He had played here as a child with Simon and his parents and it held happy memories of camping out and toasting marshmallows over an open fire. There was a small cave, some shelters under overhanging rocks and a little lake. It was quiet, hidden and perfect.

The roar of an engine jerked him from his thoughts and he turned and headed through the trees-to suddenly break into a clearing where the forest had been hacked down and the mossy ground gouged up by huge digger wheels into a muddy quagmire. A little village of prefabricated huts had already appeared and generators were powering powerful searchlights that swept the area with harsh brilliant light as heavy machinery drove back and forth and a new trackway was ripped through the heart of the forest.

He gaped and his heart plummeted: this was exactly what his Dad had feared. The moment Mildew got out of the contract and probably ten minutes after he had stolen all of Hiccup's inheritance, the old man had sold the land to the developers his father had been so worried about.

But Hiccup still owned the cove and the cliffs of Raven Point, held in a trust that couldn't be accessed for another three years...though by then, the damage would be done and the area ruined.

The bark of dogs alerted him and he stepped back among the trees as a man walked by with two huge guard dogs on a leash. He paused and turned to look back to the prefabs as another man emerged, dragging a black shadow behind him. Hiccup frowned: it was a dog, skinny and injured.

"What you doing with that mangy mutt?" the man with the dogs yelled and the other man looked up.

"It was on the old site so Vorg suggested we bring him along-maybe he could be used in a fight..." The man with the dogs laughed scornfully.

"That runt wouldn't last two minutes with Crusher or Fang here," he scoffed. Then he gave a evil look. "But let's see anyway..." He gestured to the man holding the skinny black dog. It was already injured, a bite on its flank obvious, but the man threw the animal forwards and kicked it. Hiccup winced at the yelp and hunkered down as the other man released his huge dogs and grinned.

"Kill!" he commanded as they lunged forward, growling. Instantly, they fell on the skinny dog and his yelps grew more pitiful, though he was trying to defend himself.

Hiccup was sickened. The smaller black dog was going to be torn apart in front of his eyes-for fun. It was something he knew his Dad would prevent and as his hand closed on a rock, he knew he had to act. He lunged forward, throwing the rock accurately and stunning one of the huge dogs. The men snapped round to see him. Swiftly, he whipped out his phone and began to film and realising they were on camera, one grabbed the dogs while the other ran for Hiccup.

He whistled through his teeth.

"Here, boy!" he yelled and the injured black dog looked up warily, big green eyes suddenly seeing him and Hiccup whistled through his teeth again. "Come on, boy!" he added before the dog turned and galloped towards the trees, snapping at the man who had kicked him. Yelling in pain, the man dropped back as the dog reached the trees and ran after Hiccup, who was sprinting back towards the car. He caught the boy up as they passed the cove and Hiccup slowed, breathing heavily as the dog whimpered and stumbled.

He was skinny and young, probably not fully grown yet. His scruffy fur was jet black, his eyes were the brightest green and he had a cute, puppyish face with pricked ears. But there were bites and cuts on his body and a nasty one on his neck where one of the dogs had grabbed him-just before Hiccup had stunned it. The dog gave another whimper and his legs collapsed.

"Oh Thor," Hiccup murmured, seeing the animal breathing heavily and he cautiously approached, unsure how the wounded mutt would respond...but the dog whimpered once more and pressed his cold nose into Hiccup's outstretched hand. Unwillingly, a smile lit his face.

"Hi, bud," he murmured. "I don't mean you any harm. I-I think you need help...and I'm willing to offer it..." The dog whimpered again as Hiccup gently stroked his head and sighed. "I don't have much-seriously-but I can't leave you here for those dogs to find." Then he smiled. "Wanna come with?" The dog whimpered again and with a silent prayer, he slid his arms under the wounded animal and lifted him up. The dog rested his head trustingly against his chest and he wrapped his arms protectively around the animal as he headed for the car.

"I promise I'll look after you," he said as he laid the dog on the passenger seat and was rewarded by a small whine of gratitude. But as he pulled away, another thought was trickling through his brain:

 _What kind of people are these? And what have I got myself into?_


	16. Unfamiliar Problems

**A/N: Apologies for going missing for a few weeks! A combination of illness then Christmas held me up. However I'm back and Happy New Year to you all!**

 **Sixteen: Unfamiliar Problems.**

Gobber had been predictably annoyed that Hiccup had reappeared at the tiny apartment with a wounded dog and he had instantly vetoed keeping the mutt.

"There's nae room!" he pointed out bluntly. "And that mutt will probably die anyway. Ye should hand him intae the council dog wardens..."

"Who will kill him," Hiccup protested. "Look, Gobber-I found him up near Raven Point. There were construction workers tearing up the forest and they had him and they thought it would be fun to set two huge, fierce dogs on him to tear him to pieces and I couldn't leave him..." His voice was thickening and he realised his eyes were burning with tears as well in anger and upset at the thought of the young dog being killed just for amusement. He bit his lip. Just at that moment, he could feel the dog's pain so acutely, Alone, rejected, cast out...Hiccup saw himself in the wounded young animal and he blinked. He turned away and crouched by the dog, who was curled up on his blanket.

"Hiccup-this is a one bed apartment and we're too crowded here already..." Gobber tried to explain but Hiccup's hand fondled the ears. Breathing hard, the young dog pricked its ears and whimpered, nuzzling against his hand.

"If you throw him out, I'll go as well," Hiccup said stubbornly, staring into the dog's pained eyes. "He trusts me-and I promised I would look after him." Gobber sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Laddie-why on Midgard would yer promise something that yer could never deliver? Yer have nowhere-not even a room tae call yer own..." he pointed out and Hiccup looked up sharply, his eyes shining.

"Thank you for summing that up," he said bitterly. "Yeah, I forgot I don't have a home, any money, any family or friends or basically anything. I just wanted to save this one being from being killed because if I just crouched there and watched...well, I would be as bad as they were. He was all alone and I can understand that because I am." He hefted the dog in his arms. "I'll get my things, Gobber, I'm sure I can find somewhere to stay..." Gobber was on his feet in a second, grabbing Hiccup's shoulder and jerking him round to face him.

"Laddie..." he began, seeing Hiccup's stubborn face-but reading the desolation in his eyes. "Look-if anyone from family services comes round, they'll tek yer away. You understand that?" He nodded mutely. "Ye can keep him-but he's yer responsibility. I canna afford tae pay fer a dog as well..." Hiccup chewed his lip and nodded. He hugged the dog to his chest and nuzzled his neck.

"You hear that, bud? You can stay?" The dog whined as Hiccup gently laid him down by the couch. "Don't worry, bud-I'll go out and find you some food." He looked up at Gobber. "You won't regret it," he said and Gobber sighed and slumped onto the sagging couch.

"Hmph. As long as yer mutt doesnae bite me, I'll be happy," he grumbled as the dog gave a small whine. "Yeah...I agree," he added as Hiccup rose and headed to the door.

"I'll be back soon," he said. "I'll walk to Sven's Mart." Peering at the crack in the curtains-which showed it was raining, Gobber sighed.

"Wrap up warm," he advised and Hiccup grinned.

"Yes, Mommy," he smirked and headed out the door.

He returned half an hour later, frozen, wet and weighed down with supplies that he had collected from the cheapest possible places he could find. Shivering hard, he stripped off his sodden jacket and soaked boots and then swiped his soaked hair off his face. The dog was much the same but looked up as the boy knelt down. He had bought a simple collar as well as two bowls, a dog bed and a large bag of dog food.

"H-hey, b-bud," he managed, his teeth chattering as he got out the antiseptic he had bought. "I'm b-back." Shivering, he carefully cleaned the dog's wounds and gave him a small bowl of biscuits but the dog only managed a couple of bites before he lay down and closed his eyes. Gobber sighed.

"Get in the shower, laddie," he ordered the boy. "Yer frozen." He nodded. "I'll watch him," he added. Hiccup nodded and got achingly to his feet.

"Thanks," he murmured and rose. "I really am very grateful..." Then he trudged into the shower, shedding sodden clothes and allowing the water to warm him up. Finally, warmer, he emerged and dried off, then wandered back in his pyjamas, settling on the couch by Gobber who had cracked open a beer. They clicked the TV on and Gobber found some football to watch while Hiccup paused and then went to the kitchenette. It had taken him precisely one meal to realise he was already a better cook than Gobber, who could only make one dish. And much as Hiccup enjoyed yak noodle soup, after the third time, he was not wanting to ever see another noodle so he had taken over cooking duties, though he was still working his way through the food he had rescued from his home before he was thrown out.

Calmly, he defrosted a pizza, shook out some fries and threw to the lot in the oven, then found some left over salad and managed to throw something together. His father had taught him to cook, though he had paid limited attention because he considered it beneath him. He sighed, tossing the salad: it was another opportunity to bond with his Dad he had wasted and would have given anything to have again. He sighed and retrieved the pizzas and fries, dishing up the food and taking the plates to the living area. Gobber peered at the salad with a jaundiced eye.

"Where's meh ketchup, laddie? Yer know I dinnae hold with this green stuff..." he grumbled as he attacked the pizza. Sighing and shaking his head, Hiccup scrambled up and went to fetch the ketchup and a glass of water for himself. Gobber slathered the red sauce all over his fries and pointedly pushed the salad aide while Hiccup dutifully ate his-and Gobber's when it was obvious Gobber would just throw it away. Then Gobber clouted the lad across the shoulder. "Good job, laddie," he said in satisfaction and Hiccup let out a relieved breath that he hadn't realised he was holding. It meant more to him than he understood for Gobber to be happy with what he produced-because Hiccup could bring very little to the arrangement. And worse, he had brought another mouth to feed in.

As Gobber sat back, cracked another beer and started to comment on the game, Hiccup sat back and sipped his water. The fact was that he was almost broke-he had spent a lot of his limited savings on the credit card bill he had racked up before he had realised he wouldn't be inheriting anything, paying for pizzas for his far richer friends, getting a new suit for the funeral, generally frittering money away as he always had done. And now he had barely enough to buy gas for the car and nothing left to sort out the damage.

"Someone scratched my car today," he murmured quietly during a lull in the game and Gobber eyed him.

"Oh?" he said.

"Keyed it. Full length," Hiccup sighed. He stared at the advertisements on the TV for a moment. Then he sighed. "If I help out in the garage, will you show me how to respray it?" he asked softly. "I can't ask you to do it because I can't afford it. But I want to learn because it's the only way it will get done..." Gobber stared at him and then he smiled.

"I'll show yer lad-and we'll do it together," he said warmly. "I'll need yer tae pay fer the paint though..." And Hiccup sagged in defeat, knowing how much that would cost. He nodded.

"Then there's only one option," he murmured. "I'll have to get a job."

oOo

He spent a restless night on the couch, his throat sore and a cough hurting his chest. The dog whimpered on and off during the night and as he tossed and turned on his uncomfortable and sagging bed, Hiccup trailed his hand reassuring over the mutt's head, trying to reassure the canine that he was safe. He felt the dog press into his touch and felt a flicker of relief before another bout of coughing shook him. But as the dog changed position slightly and the horrible wound on his throat came into view, Hiccup was determined not to regret a thing. He had saved a life and gained a friend: a cough was a small price to pay.

By morning, he was feverish and coughing hard but he forced himself up, had a hot shower to try to clear his chest and then shoved some toast down his throat. He wore an extra sweater under his hoodie to stop him shivering but the dog was a little brighter and struggled to his feet to lick his new friend-then stole Hiccup's warm space on the couch. Gobber rolled his eyes but the dog limped to him and solemnly licked his hand as well so once Hiccup had taken him out before he left for school and put some paper down, the two limbed man had sat beside him and offered him a strip of bacon.

"Okay-he's not too bad," he commented as Hiccup smiled, pulled his hood up and zipped up his coat then headed out. His car was still keyed and his head was muzzy but he forced down some aspirin and headed in to school.

A foot hooked his legs and he stumbled and slammed into a locker, his vision greying with the loud metallic clang as his head hit the door. Taken by surprise and stunned, he lay still for a long time as Thuggory and Eret roared with laughter at his 'clumsiness' until Principal Wing walked through and the hall silenced. She stared at the laughing boys.

"What is so amusing that another student has fallen and injured himself?" she asked icily and the gang dispersed rapidly, leaving Hiccup isolated, grimacing as he slowly levered himself up. He glanced up and then clambered to his feet as she leaned close to him. "Hiccup-your head in bleeding," she said quietly. "I'm taking you to Mother Gothi." Wearily, he shook his head.

"I'll be fine, Ma'am..." he tried as another bout of coughing shook him. Instantly, she grasped his arm and as he was gasping, she steered him along to the nurse's office where Mother Gothi was waiting. The woman looked up at him in surprise, her squint raking his shape. Then she rose. She was a tiny woman, probably over seventy with grey hair in a long thin braid, a dowager's hump and a very determined expression. She never spoke and was supposed to be a retired Nun, a Bride of Odin and it was rumoured she took a vow of silence when she swore herself to a religious life. She pointed to the couch and Hiccup warily sat on the edge.

"I'm sure I'm fine," he protested as she clambered on a small set of steps and dabbed the cut on his forehead. Then she frowned and rested a cool head on his hot forehead, before fishing a thermometer out of her drawer and getting him to open his mouth so she could take her temperature. Her eyes widened in shock. She scribbled a few words on her pad and handed it to the Principal, who had stayed, watching the scene thoughtfully.

"She says your temperature is 103 and you are to be sent home immediately," she read. "You need to see a doctor as well..." He shook his head.

"Please-can't I just sit at the back?" he asked desperately.

"Is there no one at home?" the Principal asked astutely and he blushed and opened his mouth to lie...and then paused. He shook his head.

"My uncle works," he admitted. "And the health insurance was in dad's name so...well, no longer working. I can't afford a doctor, Ma'am. If I have some aspirin, I'll be fine..." The Principal and the nurse shared a look and then Mala Wing nodded.

"See how you do during the morning, Hiccup," she said thoughtfully. "But if you aren't well, you will be sent home." He nodded in defeat.

"Thank you, Ma'am..." he began and his words deteriorated into a severe bout of coughing. "I won't cause any trouble..." The Principal gave a small smile.

"You may not try...but trouble seems to follow you," she commented with the thinnest smile. "Off to class. Inform Mr Larson you have been with Mother Gothi on my instructions." Nodding in thanks, he pressed a hand to his chest and coughed, then left the room. Mala Wing stared after him. "Watch out for him, Gothi. I want to know if he ends up here again." The old woman nodded and scrubbed a couple of words on her pad.

WHEN NOT IF.

oOo

Slipping into the back of English, Hiccup mumbled his apologies and opened his book at the correct page to stare at the words without being able to focus his mind. The room felt cold and he huddled down, forcing himself to read the stanza.

 _And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way  
I doubted if I should ever come back._

He blinked: the words were blurring but he scrawled down he rest of the poem and noted the questions he was to answer. He coughed again and his chest hurt but he ignored any queries or snide comments and pushed on through the rest of his lessons until lunch.

Without money for lunch or the appetite for any, Hiccup got a coffee and headed to the library, wearily settling by a computer and searching for jobs. The local job-board had a multiplicity of jobs but all were full time or required more skills than he could offer-and most wanted experience. He rested his hot head on the table and sighed, closing his eyes because the light was hurting his eyes.

He jerked awake, frowning as he raised his pounding head and automatically checked his watch: then he jerked upright and stared in horror: it was 3pm. School was over and he had missed the afternoon lessons. Grabbing his bag, he raced down he stares and to his locker, dipping his head and speeding for the door-before and hand grabbed him and slammed him back against the lockers. He groaned as Eret and Thug sneered at him and he coughed hard.

"Where have you been, loser?" Eret sneered. Hiccup's feverish eyes flicked up and he managed a small smile.

"I was in the library," he managed roughly. "You remember? Big room, full of books, anathema to brainless jocks..." They slammed him back against the locker again and he gave a little smile. "You know Principal Wing isn't happy about this morning. In fact, if I turn up with any more bruises, she has asked to be personally informed."

"He's bluffing," Thuggery sneered, drawing back his fist.

"You wanna bet your scholarship on it?" he asked wryly. "The Principal doesn't care how big Daddy's bank balance is: if you break the rules, you'll be suspended. Want to risk that?" The two boys shared a look and then shoved him back, watching him stagger and almost fall.

"Stay out of our way, loser!" Eret sneered.

"Hey-you grabbed me!" Hiccup protested. "And we shared classes-so unless you want to skip lessons, we can't." And then he coughed deliberately over then. "Enjoy the cold!" Looking shocked, they backed away and headed off to the bathrooms as He tumbled out into the cold afternoon, barely making it to his car before coughing overtook him. He could hardly breathe as he stared the engine.

The drive home passed in a haze as he struggled to breathe and coughing almost caused him to crash twice. He had never been so relieved as when he pulled up outside Gobber's apartment and locked the car then stumbled in. The man was still at work but the dog was there and he managed a weary smile, seeing the newspaper in need of changing. He dumped his bag and dutifully took the paper down to the bins outside, the struggled back up to the small apartment. The mutt seemed brighter, his tail wagging and eyes brighter as he waited for his new master and though he was feeling truly dreadful, Hiccup gratefully smiled at the welcome, fussing the dog even though he was shivering with fever. He shook his head and frowned. He couldn't afford to be ill: this was just a cold and he just needed another aspirin and maybe a warm drink...

But his head was spinning and he had barely finished putting out fresh water and more biscuits for the dog than the strains of the day overcame him and everything went black.

 **A/N: Quote from 'The Road Not Taken' by Robert Frost**


	17. Sick Day

**Seventeen: Sick Day**

Light and sound returned slowly, accompanied by light and dark. Hiccup frowned and slowly opened his eyes-to see Gobber's face hovering over him.

He screamed in shock and tried to jerk away, slamming his head back against the wooden floor.

"Laddie-are you alright?" Gobber said in a concerned voice as Hiccup whined in pain and clutched at the back of his head. Grimacing, the boy rolled onto his side and clutched his head until a bout of coughing wracked him. "Oh, that doesnae sound good..."

"I'm fine..." Hiccup coughed, closing his eyes against the dizziness. "I just..." And then he stopped: there was nothing else to say because he couldn't remember anything more. Gobber's broad face moved into a sympathetic expression.

"Ah, laddie- I wish I could be the parent you need," he sighed. Then he helped Hiccup up. "I know yer missing yer parents something fierce and I promise I will do everything I can because I miss my best friend as well." As he talked, he led the dazed boy into the bedroom and gently helped him into the sagging bed. There was an awkward pause as Hiccup realised where he was.

"Um...Gobber..." he mumbled as the two-limbed man carefully pulled the duvet over him. The mechanic grinned.

"Yer get yer rest," he said warmly. "I'll bring yer some aspirin in a little while..." Managing a very small smile, Hiccup looked up with feverish eyes.

"I'll help you make dinner in a few minutes," he mumbled. "Gotta earn my keep..." But as he reached the door, Gobber could tell he was already asleep and he smiled.

"You've got plenty of credit with me, laddie," he smiled and gently closed the door.

oOo

Hiccup woke slowly, finding a glass of water, some almost stale cookies and a bottle of aspirin by the bed. A fit of coughing shook him and as he moved, he realised he was lying on his phone and he seemed to be fully dressed.

And he was in Gobber's bedroom.

He sat up and his head spun lightly as he peered round the dim space. The double bed was heavily sagging in the middle and the pillow was almost flat. The walls were covered with posters and pages of magazines, sellotaped to the wallpaper and all depicting cars, trucks or motorcycles. It was like his room when he was about thirteen.

He blinked and peered at his phone: it was 11:30am the following day and he was late for school. And then he realised that Gobber had made sure he had a day off-a day he desperately needed to recover. His head was aching and as he swiped the messy hair off his face, he felt the lump and bruise from the previous day. Then he sighed which turned into another cough. He probably had a slight fever but he felt much more clear-headed than the previous day and he got up slowly, had a shower and then sat with the dog.

The young animal was also much better, his eyes bright and tail wagging almost constantly as he sat with his new master. He was intelligent and his bright green eyes really gave the impression he was listening to Hiccup as he hoarsely chatted to the mutt. This time, he wolfed his biscuits down and was bouncing around the young man as he made himself some toast and beans and then drank some water.

The apartment was a tip-testament to Gobber's limited homemaking skills-and once he had eaten, Hiccup tidied up, washed the floor, changed the dog's paper and stripped the bed, taking the sheets and quilt down to the washer in the basement.

"I guess we better find a name for you, bud," he said, coughing at the effort walking up the two flights to Gobber's apartment. "Hmm...Jet? Night? Fang? Frisky? Help me out, bud...not exactly got much experience with this..." Tail wagging, the dog sat facing him, his mouth open displaying a fine set of teeth with a pink tongue hanging out as he gave the doggy equivalent of a smile. Hiccup tousled the ears. "Hmm, not exactly toothless are you?"

The dog gave a small bark and Hiccup's mouth lifted in a lopsided grin.

"You like that, huh?" he checked and the dog rubbed his head into the boy's hand. He chuckled. "Toothless it is," he decided. "Okay, bud...not that I'm up to much but shall we see what's on TV?"

He dozed during the afternoon and took more aspirin when his head was muzzy but Toothless the dog snuggled up against him and for once, he didn't feel so alone.

A loud knocking at the door jerked him from sleep and he sat up abruptly, before a bout of coughing overcame him. The knock sounded again, impatient and harder and he stumbled wearily to his feet and opened the door.

Astrid stared at him briskly, her azure eyes sweeping his disheveled shaped in the plaid pyjama pants and green tee-shirt. Then she walked past him into the apartment and looked around.

"Where have you been?" she asked him directly and he sighed.

"I suspect _here_ is the answer," he replied sarcastically. She looked at him and nodded.

"I was worried," she admitted. "You looked like death warmed over yesterday and you missed the afternoon classes..." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked embarrassed.

"Um...fell asleep in the library," he admitted. "Passed out when I got home and then was put to bed. Woke up just before lunchtime and...why am I telling you this?" She looked at him carefully.

"Well, I'm your partner in the Project so I've brought you our latest assignment and some other homework, if you want it..." He smiled and then inspected her.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I asked the Principal," she told him smugly. "She thought I wouldn't do you any harm. Though Snotlout was saying he could look after me for the Project as well."

"Probably because Ruff and Cameron are too lazy to do any work for it and he's too dumb," Hiccup told her, throwing himself onto the sagging couch. "He'd ask me as well if he could!" She looked at him and began laughing.

"Well, as far as the partner project goes, he's already committing polygamy," she giggled. "I could imagine him adding incest as well if it meant he didn't gave to do a stroke of work!"

"Astrid-meet my cousin! The laziest boy in the whole of Berk-and certainly one of the dumbest!" Hiccup grinned and then started coughing pitifully. Instantly Toothless pressed against him and he held onto the dog until the spasm passed.

"That's sounds horrible," she commented and took off her scarf then crouched before the dog. "Is he yours? He's cute!" Then she frowned. "What happened to him?" He sighed and consciously rubbed the dog's side.

"His name's Toothless and I rescued him from the construction workers up by Raven Point," he revealed. "They were going to get two bigger dogs to fight him. To kill him. For fun." His voice became toneless and his eyes shone. "I mean, he'd done nothing wrong and they were just throwing him away like trash..." He blinked and his voice had grown thick. Instantly he was mortified: he was on the verge of tears before Astrid Hofferson and though she had been more patient and willing to give him a chance than he could have imagined, she wasn't really a friend...was she? And he almost jumped when he felt her hand land lightly on his arm and saw her lean closer.

"That's awful," she agreed with no hint of anything other than agreement. "Poor boy! You didn't deserve that, did you? No you didn't! _No you didn't!_ " Unwillingly, he found himself smiling at how she was fussing his dog. And then she looked around. "You really live here?"

"With my Godfather, yes," he admitted. "And Toothless." Her eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Hiccup-this is a one bedroom apartment," she pointed out. "How do you have anywhere to work or...hang out...?" He shrugged.

"No one to hang out with," he admitted. "Well, not since I began poor..." She stared at him, seeing his face still pale with fever and emerald eyes dulled and she shrugged.

"You...could hang out with us, if you want," she invited him gently. "I mean, you're still kind of an ass sometimes but I understand how hard it is adjusting to your whole life being thrown upside down." She shrugged. "When Dad died, Mom had to move to get a job and suddenly I had to leave all my friends, my team, my entire life and move to Berk...where everyone was a total asshole to start with..." Her eyes flicked up. "Especially the gang." He dropped his eyes with a flicker of shame. "But I found friends-decent people who look beyond your bank balance and gave me a chance." He quirked a small smile.

"And you want to give me a chance?" he suggested wryly. She shrugged.

"It's the only decent thing to do," she admitted.

"Really?" he asked, half-shocked. She sighed.

"Yeah..." she murmured. "Look, when you're not being a smartass or sarcastic, you're actually not too bad..."

"Hey! Those are my good qualities!" he protested with a smile. "And you're a nerd...but a brave and fair one..."

"Is there any other kind?" she quipped and he chuckled, which deteriorated into a cough. "You know, that sounds nasty. I can get you some cough medicine if you want..." He looked up in sudden gratitude...and then his face fell. He shook his head with a pained smile.

"I'm good," he said quietly and shrugged. "I'm sure I'll be good in a day or so..."

"You can't afford it, can you?" she said with sudden understanding and his eyes snapped up.

"Nah...it's just I'm really good at shaking off coughs and..." She glared at him. "Maybe." She patted his shoulder comfortingly and sighed,

"I'll get you some anyway," she promised. "Anything else you need?" He gripped her hand just for a second.

"Um...could you stay for a few minutes?" he asked quietly. "I mean, it's cool if you've got work and things but...it's nice having someone to talk to..." The dog gave a yip. "Yeah-apart from you, bud..." She smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes and then we can hang out...if you feel up to it," she promised and he nodded despite himself. Pulling her coat on and winding her scarf around her neck, she let herself out and headed down he block to the small pharmacy. On the way, her eyes saw the dark trucks driving through town and up towards the forest beyond town. Then she pulled out her phone and dialled Fishlegs's number.

 _"Hi Astrid!"_ came the cheery reply. Fishlegs, despite his size, had a light and friendly voice. the husky boy tending to be timid and obsessive about his favourite subjects.

"Hi Fish," she said calmly. "I've got a favour to ask."

 _"Ask away!"_ he said cheerfully. She frowned.

"I have been talking to Hiccup Haddock and he says there are construction workers up at Raven Point," she said. There was a silence.

 _"When were you talking to Hiccup? Are you round his house? Is it to do with your project?"_ he asked eagerly. _"Is this a date?"_

"Fishlegs Ingerman! Concentrate! Can you check to see if there is any planning permits for the forest up at Raven Point? Because I haven't heard anything and that land used to belong to the Mayor. How long do planning permits take to get?"

There was a pause and the faint tapping of keys. " _I'm checking now...and nothing is registered with Berk Planning Department,"_ he reported. There was a pause. _"And three months is the time for developments of areas of recognised natural beauty..."_ She marched into the pharmacy as he was talking and grabbed some cough mixture, paid for it and nodded, then headed out.

"Okay-can you lodge a protest with every department-the Mayor, the Planning Department and the Senior Priest of Odin," she asked. He frowned.

 _"The Senior Priest of Odin?"_ Fishlegs repeated in puzzlement. Astrid smiled as she marched back to the apartment building and let herself in through the front door.

"Look, he hates the Town Council and will object to anything given the chance," she told him. "Something is wrong...and the people there nearly killed a dog just for fun."

 _"Wow-those are very mean people,"_ he replied. _"Okay...I will have fun, especially with the Priest of Odin!"_

"See you tomorrow-and thanks!" Astrid smiled as she knocked on the door. Hiccup let her in, looking a little brighter and smiled in thanks that she brought him the medicine. He had made her a coffee and they sat on the couch, watching TV and discussing the Project until Gobber came back in-and almost choked with amusement at seeing the auburn-haired boy and the blond girl chatting on the sofa, playing with the dog.

"Heh heh...should I go out and leave yer to it?" he quipped and both teens blushed. Astrid looked over at Hiccup, who was coughing again and then she rose to her feet.

"I won't intrude, Mr Belcher," she said quickly. "I should go now..." Hiccup stared after her and glared at Gobber, then stumbled to his feet.

"Please..." he murmured and she caught his hand.

"You need some rest and I have homework to do," she reminded him. "Besides, I need to help Fish protest." he frowned. "When you said there were construction workers up at Raven Point, I had Fish check: there are no permits passed for any work there. So we're lodging complaints."

"Put my name to it as well," Hiccup said fearlessly. "My Dad loved that area and wanted to leave it to the town: he would be devastated that it's being ripped apart by some developer..." Gobber nodded thoughtfully.

"Aye-that was his dearest wish," he murmured. "Add me as well, lass." Her eyes widened.

"Really?" Gobber nodded.

"Aye," he murmured. "There's something very wrong going on round here and I ain't going to stand for that. Stoick never would have." Hiccup sighed.

"I still need a job," he murmured. "Sorry, Gobber-I haven't really been searching..." The two-limbed mechanic shrugged and headed to the fridge for a beer.

"Never mind, laddie-there's plenty of time," he said amiably as Astrid glanced back.

"You know," she said thoughtfully, "there are always vacancies for dishwashers and kitchen workers at the Diner...if you're desperate..."

"Well, the lad can cook, at least," he confirmed and Astrid stared at him.

" _He_ can't!" Hiccup added. "I haven't got any experience...apart from eating in Diners...when I'm not being thrown out, of course..." She smiled.

"You turn up and are reliable and you'll get the job," she said. "I'll speak to Petter for you, if you want." He stared at her and for a moment, he almost couldn't breathe. Wordlessly, he nodded, a sudden feeling of relief and utter gratitude washing over him. Maybe he was dreaming and still asleep but if so, this was far and away the best dream he's had for a long time.

"Thanks," he said. "I really mean it." She smiled and opened the door.

"Let me know when you want to go and see him and I'll come with you," she offered.

"I really am grateful," he repeated with a goofy smile on his face. She dipped her head.

"See you tomorrow, Hiccup," she said and went home. Gobber nudged him as the door closed.

"Okay, laddie-tell me _everything._..and I'll see what sage words I can offer tae help yer love life..." He shuddered with embarrassment and face-palmed and Toothless whined. He wondered if embarrassment really was a terminal disease…because Gobber looked like was about to enjoy this…

"Gobber!"


	18. Something Going My Way

**Eighteen: Something going my way**

The next morning, Hiccup made sure he was up on time, showered and dressed-to find Gobber slumped on the couch, snoring loud enough to wake the neighbours. Toothless had slunk into the bedroom with his friend and was whining at the racket as he emerged which Hiccup was trying not to wake Gobber by coughing. But as he quietly made coffee and toast, the snoring stopped.

"I hope yer mekin' me one, laddie," he grumbled. "Hmm-can see why yer were looking so tired..." Managing a way smile, Hiccup sloshed a second cup of coffee out.

"I can cope, Gobber," he said cheerily, coughing at the effort as the couch creaked alarmingly as the bulky man levered himself up. He sighed.

"Not that dinnae love this couch but...it may have outlived its usefulness..." Gobber sighed and then he paused, staring at Hiccup who was holding his breath and wondering if the man was going to evict him. The Gobber grinned. "Can I borrow ye after school, laddie? We can go to the Crazy Ragnar's Furniture Depot at the edge of town and pick up a sofa bed this evening. Then I would be happy tae sleep here!" Hiccup stared at him in utter shock.

"But-but Gobber...this is your apartment," he protested, fighting against the cough that rose in his throat but the big man lumbered towards him and gently rested his real hand on the young man's shoulder.

"And yer me godson," he reminded Hiccup kindly. "Ye've lost everything, bin through a horrible time and now yer sick. Yer a good lad, Hiccup. Mebbe a bit spoilt and thoughtless but yer heart's in the right place and I promised yer Dad I would look out fer ye. So yer moving in tae the bedroom and I'll stay here on the new sofa bed! Ter be honest, it'll mek watching meh sports easier...and yer've got more clothes than any girl I've ever known!" Hiccup flung himself forward and gave Gobber a long hug before he pulled back.

"Thanks, Gobber," he said gruffly and then coughed again. And then he frowned and looked at Gobber suspiciously. "And how many girls have you known anyway? I thought you didn't...you know..." Chuckling, Gobber clapped the embarrassed teen across the shoulders.

"Well, there was yer mother..." he said. "Um...and my Auntie Elsie...um...yeah..." Hiccup smiled.

"Real smooth, Gobber," he smirked. "You know my having more clothes than your insane aunt and my Mom-who never really bothered-hardly counts..." Gobber patted his cheek gently.

"Don't ye sass me, lad!" he grinned. "Now off ter school. I'll watch the puppy and I'll meet yer here at three?" Hiccup nodded, grabbed his toast and said goodbye to Toothless before heading out, wrapped in his warm coat with two scarfs wrapped round his neck and lower face and a beanie covering his messy auburn hair.

He arrived at school early and parked up somewhere in full view of the school where there was less opportunity for vandalism. Warily and still coughing lightly, he made his way into the hall and located his locker, stowing his thick coat and one of the scarfs while collecting his books. There were a good twenty minutes before the first class so he headed in anyway and checked the homework that had been emailed to him. He had done most of it but he had a couple of lines to write and he scrawled away quickly before the teacher could arrive. In fact, he was so busy that he didn't notice he was surrounded until a hand snatched his book form the desk.

"Ooh-look! The Loser hasn't done his homework!" Snotlout sneered as Hiccup lunged forward and grabbed at the book. It was tossed out of reach.

"Give that back, Snot!" Hiccup snarled but the new Mayor's son was sneering at his predecessor cruelly.

"You aren't the boss of me any more-Hiccup!" he scoffed as Hiccup dodged to grab the book from Eret. It was tossed to Thuggory and Hiccup turned, coughing at the effort. "And sounding a bit unfit too..."

"Please-give it back!" Hiccup forced out angrily as the students continued to file in.

"Why should we?" Thuggory sneered.

"Because it's my homework, I worked hard to do it and you have no right to steal it..." Hiccup retorted, snatching at it. The book was tossed back to Snotlout.

"Steal it? That's where you're going?" Snotlout sneered. "I'm not stealing your work, Loser-I'm destroying it!" And then he ripped the pages out of the book, tore them in two and crumpled them up. "Whatcha gonna do now, huh?"

Hiccup grabbed the book back, glared and then punched Snotlout hard in the face. He went down whining as Hiccup bent down and retrieved his homework-just as Mr Larson entered the room. No one had noticed the bell go amid the spectacle but Snotlout saw the teacher and collapsed back, gripping his nose theatrically.

"Hiccup attacked me!" he whined, looking at his friends. They started then backed him up.

"Completely unprovoked," Eret said.

"He just came out of nowhere!" Thug added innocently as Hiccup, who was smoothing out his ripped up homework, suddenly looked up.

"That's a total lie!" he protested hotly. "They grabbed my homework and ripped it up!" Mr Larson looked at him with an exasperated expression.

"What are we? First grade?" he said tiredly. "If he ruined your work, then you should have approached me to deal with it, rather than taking matters into your own hands!"

"But..."

"Mr Haddock-you can't take matters into your own hands-there are procedures to deal with bullies..."

"Hey! I resent that accusation!" Snotlout said suddenly, dropping his pretence of being injured and leaping up. "That loser attacked me and I didn't do anything!" His cronies nodded as Hiccup stared in betrayal.

"It's true..." he protested, seeing disbelief and disappointment in the teacher's eyes.

"Excuse me, sir-Snotlout did grab his homework and did deliberately tear it up," a timid voice spoke up. Fishlegs Ingerman, a husky boy with a round face, short blond hair and blue-green eyes, had hesitantly raised his hand. "His friends helped him and lied to you." Mr Larson stared at the husky boy who was blushing-and the surreptitiously at the others, who were making threatening gestures. Hiccup was staring as well-in shock. Astrid nodded as well, her blue eyes wide.

"It's true, sir," she added clearly. "They destroyed his work and repeatedly ignored his requests to give it back. In fact, he made a point to announce it so everyone heard it!" The teacher stared at them, then looked back at the shape of Hiccup, breathing hard and clearly angry-but shocked as well.

"Okay-Mr Jorgenson, Mr Eretson and Mr Carnaby-you will have detention for your conduct," Mr Larson said firmly. There was a stunned silence as everyone stared.

"But...I'm the Mayor's Son," Snotlout protested.

"That doesn't excuse blatant bullying!" Mr Larson told him firmly.

"But it's Football Practice this evening..." Eret protested.

"Then you will need to explain to the coach why you are missing it, then," the teacher said, a small smile curling his lips. He was starting to enjoy this.

"But...he's the Mayor's Son..." Thuggory repeated. Hiccup quickly delved in his bag and found a thumbed roll of sticky tape and frantically taped his essay together as they argued, then managed to tape it back into his book.

"Take your seats," Mr Larson ordered them. "You too, Mr Haddock. You will write me a thousand word essay on how physical violence is not the answer." Biting his lips against his burning desire to point out that sometimes it _was_ , he nodded.

"Thank you, sir," he said tonelessly and sat swiftly, seeing Snotlout glare at him. As soon as the others had finally taken their seats, the lesson started-and Hiccup couldn't help noticing that they were sending Fishlegs some really threatening looks. Though it looked like Snotlout's nose was broken again and that gave the auburn-haired boy some satisfaction as he paid attention to the class.

But on the way out, he saw Eret heading to barge Fishlegs aside and swiftly, he raced forward and tugged the husky boy back, causing Eret to slam face-first into the door-frame. As the handsome senior collapsed backward, holding his eye. Fishlegs stared in shock and then turned to look at Hiccup.

"Why did you do that?" he asked and the outcast shrugged.

"You stood up for me and I could see he was aiming to pay you back," he said casually. Fishlegs stared at Eret, who was heading for the bathrooms to try to put a compress on his eye then shrugged.

"I only told the truth," Fishlegs admitted but Hiccup gave him a small smile.

"Yeah-but you told it for me when pretty much everyone else would just watch me hang," he admitted. Fishlegs paused and gave another shrug.

"I think Astrid is your friend-and you've helped her," he said quietly. "And it was nice to see Snotlout get caught out for once."

"Thanks," Hiccup repeated as he headed out into the hall. "You know-you've made my day."

oOo

The rest of his morning was spent not listening to insults from the Gang and watching Cami and Snotlout obviously smooch whenever they could. Strangely, he was less and less bothered by the fact she had dropped him for his cousin than by the fact that he had fallen for her in the first place. But he put his head down, spent morning recess finishing his missed homework and staying out of the cold. His cough was more obvious as he worked through the morning and bit his tongue when he heard sneers about him and about Astrid. And he avoided the other boys as he headed for lunch.

He had brought sandwiches and as he slunk into the lunch room, trying to avoid the Gang who jeered and whistled but expected Snotlout to pay for them. The Mayor's Son though was arguing.

"You are all richer than I am-are you all too mean to put your hands in your pockets-or have your precious Daddies cut off your allowances?" he sneered.

"Hiccup always paid for lunch," Tuffnut pointed out.

"More fool him," Snotlout snapped back. "I'm not a meal ticket for greedy rich kids. If anything, you should buy mine-I'm the Mayor's Son, after all!"

Shaking his head, Hiccup walked past and headed for the back-when a hand grasped his and he found himself pulled towards the table where Astrid was sitting with her friends. The blonde girl smiled at him.

"Wanna sit with?" she invited him and he gave a grateful smile, sliding in just across from Astrid and recalling how he had thrown the invitation in her face when she had offered that first day after the Will... He shook his head and stared at the table, thanking the Gods they had given him a second chance. He looked up to see Astrid inspecting him with an arched eyebrow. "Something wrong?" she asked, having picked up on the slight shake of the head and he smiled.

"No," he sighed. "I'm just grateful that you guys are treating me like a real person rather than the loser and nobody I am...and I'm grateful for the second chance as well." They all looked at him and there were a few glances shared. Fishlegs spoke up.

"Well, you were an asshole..." he began.

"Accepted," Hiccup forced himself to say.

"And a spoilt and entitled brat..." Anna put in.

"Yup, I should be signing up for AA-assholes anonymous," Hiccup replied sarcastically. Astrid tried to smother her smirk.

"And you've been really mean and horrible to all of us," Kristof told him.

"Got that membership card somewhere..." Hiccup continued, patting his pockets. "They do baseball caps as well..."

"The point is..."Fishlegs interrupted sternly. "That you've been...better...recently and you have helped Astrid out..." Hiccup stared and then looked at Astrid.

"They're my friends-they deserved to know," she told him and he gulped.

"Actually, I did it because it was the right thing to do," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, as he always did when he was self-conscious.

"Which was why I spoke up," Fishlegs replied with a smile. "Friends?" Hiccup paused: this was just accepting wheat had happened, that he was no longer one of the popular kids, one of the leaders but was officially joining the losers...but then, what choice had he? The people who had been his friends, who were the top of the food chain had dumped him and treated him like dirt while these guys were generous and welcoming to someone who hadn't been that kind to them in the past. He nodded.

"I...would be very grateful..." he said awkwardly. "Um...thanks, guys..." Astrid chuckled.

"Welcome to the loser zone," she said ironically but Hiccup eyed them thoughtfully.

"But none of you are," he pointed out. "I mean-you're Captain of the Soccer Team and a straight A student-as you all are, in fact. Fishlegs is President of the Electronics and Computer Clubs, Anna and Kristof are joint leaders of the Drama Club and you are all Freshman mentors. The only loser here is me." Astrid reached over and rested her hand on his briefly.

"Hiccup-you've had some hard lessons recently but you're still actually the smartest of us all when you try and you're athletic, brave and generous..." she reassured him but his shoulders hunched.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" he asked her with a grimace. She smiled.

"Well, you stepped in to save me and ended up hurt for it, you rescued Toothless and you haven't given up," she told him and he smiled.

"OOOH! Useless has a girlfriend-and it's soccer-Valkyrie Astrid!" Tuff sneered from the Gang's table. There was a pause.

"First off-Soccer-Valkyrie is actually quite cool," Astrid commented sharply, "and secondly, I don't have a boyfriend. I have friends who happen to be boys. Big difference."

"No difference," Cameron sneered. "Slut." But instead of getting angered by the insult, Hiccup burst out laughing.

"That means Snotlout and Eret are boyfriends!" he choked with laughter. "And Thug and Tuff must be going out too!" The entire canteen burst out laughing and Snotlout yelled "Shut up, Hiccup!" but no one took any notice. Finally, infuriated, Snotlout and the gang grabbed their bags and left as Hiccup collapsed in his chair, holding his sides. Fishlegs wiped his eyes and grinned.

"That...was excellent," he admitted. "They really deserved that."

"Snotlout has a massive inferiority complex and bases his whole worth on the labels he garners for himself-Football Captain, leader of the Gang, Mayor's Son-rather than any actual qualities," Hiccup pointed out. "He was always a bully when he was younger and now he's older, making a laughing stock of him hits him where it hurts!"

"Hey-we should be a gang," Anna suggested. "Like the Scooby Gang?" Hiccup glanced around them.

"Oh Thor-what does that make me?" he asked. "Shaggy?" Astrid grinned at him.

"Hiccup," she told him cheerfully. "You're Scooby Doo."

He grinned at her.

"Then I shall just have to work out how to earn my Scooby Snacks," he smirked and she batted his shoulder.

"Come to the Diner at Five," she said. "I'll ask Petter if he will interview you to start." He nodded, an unfamiliar flutter of optimism in his chest.

"Thank you," he said. "Thor, finally, something is going my way."


	19. On The Team

**Nineteen: On The Team**

He couldn't pretend he wasn't ridiculously nervous at getting an interview because he was: this was what he really needed and he was desperate not to mess it up...though he was a little worried his smart mouth may get him into trouble. Not to mention the tight timescale. After school, he met Gobber and they went to Crazy Ragnar's, buying a pre-owned sofa-bed that was comfortable enough to meet Gobber's apparently extremely high standards. Hiccup paid for half using most of the rest of his money because ultimately, he was the one who should be sleeping on the new bed because he was the intruder. But Gobber had been extremely firm as they manhandled the plastic-wrapped item onto the back of Gobber's flatbed truck.

"Laddie-yer father would expect me tae look out fer yer and I canna see a young man waking up stiff and aching after sleeping on a couch," he explained. "I end up sleeping better on meh couch...I wake up there not that infrequently anyway...so giving you the bed is better." Hiccup had blinked back against the sudden gratitude he felt and had nodded wordlessly as they headed back to the apartment. But they had barely got the couch in than he had realised he had five minutes to get to the Diner. He looked at Gobber and the man had grinned.

"Go get yer job, laddie," he smirked. "I expect yer'll be running the place by the end of the week..."

"Oh, I'll be holding out for a management position," he sassed back as he raced down the stairs and sped to the Diner, arriving two minutes late. He leapt from the car, ran his hands nervously through his hair and walked in, seeing Astrid scowl at him. He gulped. She jerked her head.

"He's in his office," she hissed. "I told him you were reliable..."

"Hey-I was helping my Godfather move some furniture!" he replied in a loud whisper. "He's only got two limbs and he can't move a couch on his own and..."

"Hiccup Haddock?" an unfamiliar voice asked and Hiccup spun to face the manager, his eyes widening and he started. He nodded.

"Um, yes sir," he replied, his voice wary. "Sorry-I was helping my Godfather..."

"I heard," Petter said flatly. "Now come and persuade me why I should give you any sort of chance when I had to throw you out of here only a couple of weeks ago..." Heart sinking, Hiccup followed him into the office, his mind whirling at the cold words. _Was this doomed from the outset? But Astrid had spoken to Petter for him and he had granted the boy an interview...so maybe this was a test?_ And for the first time, his self-confidence wavered. After all, what could he offer? He had no experience, no skills, nothing except a mouth full of sass and a tragic story. But he stood still after they had gone into the office and the door had closed.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Petter said. Hiccup took a deep breath.

"You may or may not know that since then, the Norns have kicked me so hard I hardly recall my own names," he replied. "I have lost my parents, my home, my friends, all my money and basically my life has collapsed. Astrid...has been very kind to me and I know I need to repay her for the faith she's shown in me. I've re-evaluated my life and I can honestly say I'm not the same guy who was a complete asshole when we came in here at the start of the year..." Petter inspected the young man standing facing him. Hiccup was standing up straight, his green eyes candid and voice unwavering as he revealed his story. But the man could see the slight tremble in the boy's hands and realised he was very nervous.

"Not a complete asshole then?" he probed. Hiccup made a rocking motion with his left hand.

"Maybe fifty percent," he admitted. "But I am trying." Petter inspected him.

"So what experience do you have?" he asked and Hiccup sighed.

"Um...I've been to a Diner...as a customer," he admitted. "I've even not got kicked out. But no experience really. I mean I was hoping for a management position...or working the till...I mean, that looks cool..." Petter scowled and the boy sighed. "Sorry. Kind of my defence mechanism because I'm feeling really embarrassed here. Truth is, I got nothing. No experience. No skills. I mean, I can sweep up and empty bins and do unskilled stuff. I can cook but not really well enough to be of any use...but I am willing to work and desperate because I really don't have any money and gotta help my Godfather support me." And then Petter smiled.

"You know, Astrid said you were a sarcastic lad and she was right," he commented. "But you were honest enough to tell me what happened to you and honest enough to admit you're only fit for unskilled work...but I will get Astrid to train you to wait tables once I'm sure you can actually be reliable. I think you're smart and she really spoke up for you so...you've got your chance, Hiccup." He offered the boy his hand. "Welcome to the team!" Hiccup shook it in gratitude.

"You won't regret it," he promised.

"But you might," Petter warned him. "This isn't an easy job. It's hard work." Nodding, Hiccup smiled.

"Hard work, I can manage," he admitted. "As long as I get a chance..."

They signed the necessary paperwork and suddenly Hiccup had a job which lifted a weight from his shoulders that he hadn't even realised was there. And though he knew it would be hard, what else did he have to do apart from homework? Sure, he sort of had some new friends-though he wasn't sure that much about what they liked and whether they would even want to see him outside school-but he really hadn't got much else to do. He coughed lightly and smiled.

"You can start Friday 6pm," Petter said. "It's busy but we're fully staffed so you can be shown the ropes without slowing us down. You need to find a black top and trousers, okay?" Hiccup shook his hand again.

"Thank you!" he said genuinely. "You-you won't be sorry!" Petter smiled back at him.

"I guess not," he smiled. "See you Friday!" And he closed the door, leaving Hiccup to scan the Diner and find Astrid by the counter, stashing some cleaned glasses. He waited until she wasn't holding anything breakable and them swept her up in a hug. She started and then cautiously wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," he whispered. She squeezed him.

"You're welcome," she murmured.

"Though you realise you may have to try to train me?" he teased her softly and she swiftly pulled away and punched his shoulder. He yelped.

"I see no problem with that," she told him smugly. "You're smart and a quick study. I should be able to teach you almost everything I know..."

"Almost?" he teased her softly and she smirked, finishing stowing the glasses and flipping her pad open to a new page.

"Well, I would have to be stupid to teach you absolutely everything," she pointed out. "Or I would lose my edge!" He grinned and smiled.

"I really am grateful," he said and turned to the door. "See you tomorrow?" She nodded and turned back to her work.

oOo

The next couple of days were busy, as he moved his things into the bedroom and stowed them around Gobber's belongings. Among the clothes he had grabbed, he found a black tee-shirt and black jeans and sneakers that would do for work and his own quilt and bed clothes, which he put on the bed. For a second, he fought the lump in his throat at the pang of familiarity and then he sighed: it may remind him of home but he wasn't home. But he made sure Gobber's bed was made up and they found some cheap plastic boxes from the dump that they cleaned and recycled as makeshift drawers.

Toothless's things were now in the bedroom with him as well, neatly stowed and Hiccup had managed to place his computer and charger securely on a makeshift desk made of boxes. Though he was still coughing and hacking, the boy was taking Toothless for walks twice a day and found he enjoyed being out with the eager young dog who was constantly pleased to see him. Toothless was insatiably curious, playful and moderately obedient, though he was nervous around larger men. Hiccup found getting him to walk on a lead wasn't that difficult though the mutt tended to pull but he responded to his name and came when called-which Hiccup reckoned was pretty impressive. And the dog was very well behaved once he got back home, though he spent all his time close to the boy who had rescued him.

School was a chore, for Snotlout and the others persisted in targeting him and he was getting used to being shoved aside, tripped and verbally abused. But though he felt his temper rise and he wanted to punch them for their cruelty, he swallowed his rage and waked away to the ringing and painful taunts of 'coward'.

Friday rolled around and suddenly, the Gang were all loudly competing for who would have the most awesome weekend. Hiccup felt a pang of pain as they talked about parties, games, even flying to the mountains for some early season snowboarding and then he flinched as Cameron loudly proclaimed how she was going to be spending most of the time with Snotlout-even though he looked less than excited at the prospect. The team had a match on Friday night and there was a soccer match straight after school that afternoon. Astrid was hyped and ready and her friends were all there and primed to support her-including Hiccup, who was anxious about his first shift that evening. He had promised to give Astrid a lift to work-and then home afterward, as thanks for getting him the job and she was teasing him that she was going to enjoy being chauffeured to work.

Her friends were laughing at his anxiety and he had taken the ribbing in good heart-because he really didn't want to alienate the only people who would give him the time of day. And as he began to get to know them, he realised they were actually a good group of people. Fishlegs was smart, a walking encyclopaedia and very focussed and kind, though he was timid and tended to lack self-confidence. Anna was bubbly and warm, always laughing and never failing to offer to help someone in trouble while Kristof was dependable, good humoured and decent as well as devoted to Anna. They had been childhood sweethearts and neither had ever wanted to be with anyone else. And Astrid...was amazing.

Of course, she-like everyone else-knew what had happened to him and he feared she was probably just feeling sorry for him but he really _really_ hoped she was being nice to him because she kind of liked him. Every time he saw Cameron with Snotlout, he asked himself why on Midgard he had been fooled by her obvious pouting, her manipulation and her mercenary ways and all he could conclude was that he was stupid and deserved everything he got for imagining she was interested in anyone other than Cameron. Astrid, however, was straightforward, honest and direct, standing up for herself and completely the opposite of Cameron's manipulative ways. So he wished her good luck as she raced off to change for the match and went with the others to cheer for the team.

Today's opposition were the Meathead Minxes, a team renowned for their dirty play. In fact, they held the record for the league and had once finished the game with only six of their eleven players on the field because five had been sent off. And there was longstanding bad blood between Berk and Meathead. Hiccup pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and pulled his gloves on, zipping his coat as far up sit would go: there was an icy wind but the crowd were in good voice and Anna had brought a couple of flasks of hot chocolate so they all shared the warming drink and Hiccup found himself grateful and embarrassed that he could bring so little to the party...though he reminded himself that warm drinks cost little.

Cameron was in the starting line-up again and when Astrid kicked off straight to her, it seemed that the girl was really determined to prove the Coach wrong about her. For once, she put in a good shift, racing up and down the pitch almost as much as Astrid and putting in tackle after tackle that enable Astrid to score the first goal with a long range missile of a shot that had the hefty Meathead keeper flatfooted. Cameron murmured congratulations and ran back as they kicked off again. This time, the Meatheads started to play dirty, throwing in crunching tackles, sliding in and swinging elbows at every opportunity. Three of the Berk Valkyries had to be given medical attention for knocks and bruises and when the first yellow cards were handed out, the Meathead supporters booed and jeered at the home team. And the jeering continued throughout half time.

"Astrid's mad," Kristof noted as he handed round home-made brownies. "Look at her face. She hates people deliberately hurting her team."

"She's got it under control," Anna reassured him. "She wouldn't jeopardise the team by getting into trouble or sent off..."

"Though it looks like she's going to talk to the ref before the second half starts," Fishlegs commented as Astrid marched up to the officials and determinedly asked them if they were going to ensure the safety of the Berk players but Hiccup was watching Cameron, who was chatting to the Gang-and to the Meathead Captain, who was having a drink close by. He frowned and began to descend the steps towards the pitch side to try to hear what they were saying but at that moment, the whistle went and the second half started. Cameron was grinning and she raced off towards the opposition goal as the Berk Valkyries attacked, her team-mates in tow.

Fishlegs scrambled down to stand by Hiccup.

"What's up?" he asked but Hiccup frowned.

"Cameron has been chatting to the Meathead Team," he murmured. Fishlegs gave a smile.

"Well, the teams always discuss the game..." he began but Hiccup turned his emerald gaze on him.

" _Afterwards_ ," he said in exasperation. "They talk afterwards, not during the game! And Cameron hates to lose. So far, she's losing to Astrid in the Captain race, the being-the-best-player race and the scoring race. The Meathead Captain doesn't care about the Berk team, only about stopping them scoring..." He chewed his lip. "I'd be happier if she wasn't defending the corner."

"And if Astrid wasn't attacking," Fishlegs murmured nervously as the Berk team raced into the box, ready to attack the corner. Astrid backed away from her marker, yelling instructions for the set piece...and then dodging ready for the delivery. Hilde crossed and Cameron ducked instead of attacking the ball, watching as Astrid rose to nod at the curving ball. And Hiccup caught a smirk as the Meathead Captain jumped as well, her elbow swinging deliberately towards the fearless Berk captain.

Hiccup was yelling 'WATCH OUT!' as time seemed to slow down so he saw everything in horrible clarity.

 _The perfectly timed jump which had Astrid's forehead glancing the ball towards the net, past the keeper's desperately stretching hand. The deliberate swing that had the Meathead Captain's elbow slam into Astrid's cheek. The snap of her head backwards. The roll of her blue eyes as she fell. The cheers as the ball hit the back of the net. The shrill burst of the whistle signifying the goal._

And Astrid hitting the ground, limp and unconscious and lying completely still...


	20. Not a friend

**A/N: Bonus update (well-I couldn't leave things like that...)**

 **Twenty: Not a friend**

"ASTRID!"

Hiccup hadn't even realised he had shouted as he saw the blonde hit the turf but he surged forward, hurdling the barrier at the front of the stands and sprinting towards the cluster of players standing around the unconscious shape of Astrid. The referee blew the whistle and was waving for the paramedics and a stretcher as Astrid's team-mates made to roll her over.

"NO! WAIT!" Hiccup yelled and they paused as he ran up, wheezing and coughing. "No...need to support...head..." he gasped and dropped to his knees by her, carefully but firmly resting his hands flat against the side of her head. He looked at the team and indicated to four of the girls, consciously ignoring Cameron. "You, you, you , you-kneels by her and hold her all as one-no put your hands there on her hip and under her leg...that's right. When I tell you, you are to roll her as one towards you. Roll her on three. One...two...three...roll..."

Very carefully, they rolled Astrid onto her back, Hiccup keeping her head still between his hands and jaw lifted enough to ensure she could still breathe. Determinedly, he knelt behind her, keeping her head still. There was a livid red mark on her face from the impact and the referee stared down at Berk's Captain.

"She's out cold," she sighed then turned to the Meathead Captain.

"Hey-it was an accident!" she protested innocently. The referee went for her pocket as Coach Markstrom arrived, crouching worriedly by her Captain.

"Astrid?" she murmured gently as the Red Card was pulled out.

"You're off-dangerous play! Leading with the elbow!" the ref said and pointed to the benches. The Meathead began to argue and her friends clustered around the referee, being abusive and shouting at the woman. Hiccup looked down at Astrid, his hands still firm on the side of her head as the Coach stared at the skinny auburn-haired young man.

"That's good work," she complimented Hiccup as he looked up in shock. "You protected her neck very professionally..." He gave a humourless smile.

"Um...Mom made sure I did some first aid when I was younger and it kind of came in useful," he admitted as he felt Astrid move slightly and her eyelids flutter. She moaned but remained unconscious as the stretcher and paramedics arrived. A man gently pushed Hiccup aside, replacing his hands with his own as the boy slowly got to his feet. A hard collar was fixed round her neck and she was carefully transferred to the stretcher and given oxygen. Fishlegs and the others arrived at Hiccup's side.

"Is she...?" Anna asked as Hiccup stumbled up, still breathing hard and coughing.

"Unconscious," he admitted, looking worriedly at her. As they watched, she stirred again and her eyelids fluttered before she blearily looked up.

"What..." she murmured as the Coach leaned over her.

"You were knocked out," she reassured the girl. "We're taking you to the hospital..." Astrid nodded slightly and closed her eyes again. Hiccup sighed.

"Have any of you guys got her mother's number?" he asked. "I know she isn't here today and she ought to know." Fishlegs nodded and fished out his phone as the Captain was carried off. There was a pause as the referee looked at the remaining players: three other Meatheads had been sent off for dissent so Meathead were down to seven players. Coach Markstrom brought on Vigdis to replace Astrid as her friends headed to the car park. "Anna-will you collect Astrid's bags? She'll need them. And I can give you a lift to the hospital, if you want..."

There was an awkward pause as the trio shared glances.

"No offence, Hiccup-but why do you care so much?" Kristof asked him. "I mean, Astrid's our friend and has been for years but you only just showed up this week...but you were horrible to her for years before a couple of weeks ago." He stared at the others and felt his misgivings crash around him once more, the query not hostile but a reasonable question from the three people who had stood by her for years. Trying not to look as if their question had knocked the wind from him, he forced himself to smile.

"I only want to help and...well, sorry..." he said and turned away. "Do you guys mind if I at least call her work and let them know? I mean, I am starting there this evening so I probably do have the right to make the call and...fine..." And then he turned and walked away, his head down and hands stuffed in his pockets, fumbling for his phone. He heard someone call but he didn't want to talk to anyone now, so he put his head down and speeded up to a run, irrespective that the cold air hurt his chest. Astrid was still being loaded onto the ambulance as he cut through the school, grabbed his bag and sped to his car, getting in and slamming his bag onto the passenger seat. He took a shuddering breath and slammed his fists onto the steering whee and then slumped forward, his head buried in his arms.

"Odin, why can't I do anything right?" he murmured brokenly. "I mean, I was trying to help Astrid and maybe I was a bit bossy because I am used to leading the group and I could see exactly what was needed but..." He took a shuddering breath that turned into a hacking cough. "I guess I shouldn't bother, right? I mean, no matter what I do, I get it wrong..." He sighed. "But I will call Petter."

He felt nervous but once he explained what had happened, Petter was understanding and Hiccup promised that he would still be there and be on time. And then he slowly, dispiritedly, reached for his safety belt as there was a knock on the door. He looked up-to see Fishlegs, Kristof and Anna outside. Rolling his eyes, he rolled the window down.

"What?' he asked wearily as they looked embarrassed. Fishlegs looked self-conscious.

"Um...we realised that you were upset by what Kristof said," he mumbled as Anna slapped his shoulder.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Hiccup snarked.

"What he's saying is my idiot boyfriend didn't think when he opened his mouth," Anna said, rolling her green eyes. Kristof shrugged.

"Er...sorry," he apologised. Hiccup turned away to look through the windshield and shook his head.

"No, you were right," he said tonelessly. "I mean, why should I care? I've got so many friends that I can just watch one get seriously injured and ignore it, right?" He started the car. "I'll see you next week, maybe..."

"WAIT!" Fishlegs said, grabbing his arm. "Please..." Hiccup stared at him and switched the engine off again.

"What do you want to say?" he asked numbly and the husky boy gave a sigh.

"Hiccup-we should have known you would feel you were being rejected when Kristof was so thick-headed?" Anna cut in, elbowing her boyfriend. "I mean, your friends have already rejected you and..."

"Can we take you up on the offer?" Kristof asked and Hiccup stared at him, fighting his hurt before he nodded.

"Get in," he said and unlocked the doors, winding up the window as they clambered in. Turning the heating up to maximum, he waited until the doors closed and then they pulled away, heading out of the school car park and towards the hospital. The ambulance had sped ahead and Hiccup was quick to follow, driving fast and daringly after the flashing blue light until the hospital loomed ahead. He was studiously ignoring the awkward silence in the car and didn't make any move to reassure the others as they pulled up to the hospital and parked. None of them knew what to say so they just watched him as they arrived.

"Do you mind if I come in with you?" he asked and there was an awkward pause. Fishlegs turned to him, his eyes wide.

"Of course not!" he said and glanced at the others, casting them a glare. "Look, I'm sure Astrid would be relieved to see you-especially when you tell her you've let her work know." Hiccup unfastened his safety belt.

"Thanks," he said, his voice still toneless and the other got out, still feeling awkward. They headed into the ER, found that Astrid was awake and with the doctor and took a seat in the waiting room. But fifteen minutes later, they were called through by the nurse.

"Her mother is on the way but it would do her good to have her friends with her until she arrives," she explained. "She's a bit jolted from the impact and she's concussed but her neck and back are fine. Nothing a good night's rest shouldn't sort out. But she does have a terrible headache." Her tone was warning and Anna smiled warmly, her manner reassuring the woman.

"We promise we'll behave," she smiled as they were led through to a cubicle and smiled at Astrid. She was propped up on pillows, a bruise already forming over her cheek and around her eye from where the elbow had impacted. Hiccup thought she looked very pale, her blue eyes bleary but at least she was awake and though she had an IV and an oxygen mask hanging around her neck, she wasn't needing much medical support.. But she smiled as they arrived and the others rushed forward to embrace her while Hiccup hung back, not really sure what he should do...until the blonde looked up and saw him. For a second, she stared-and then her face fell in a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded and Hiccup swallowed.

"Um...visiting you?" he suggested, his heart sinking. Her tone was hostile, just as it had been earlier on in the term. In fact, she was glaring at him just like she had in that first Civics and Society lesson.

"Why?" she asked warily. "Aren't your friends here as well? Or have you come to laugh at me? I'm sure Cameron will be delighted I'm out of the team..."

"What?" he asked, eyes wide. "Astrid, I..."

"Go away," she said firmly. "I don't need some spoilt rich kid gloating over my misfortune. I've got my friends here-go back to yours!" He stared at her, breathing hard and then he nodded.

"Sorry to upset you," he said quietly. "Hope you're feeling better soon!" And then he turned and left, walking straight through the ER, past the distraught Mrs Hofferson and out to his car. He slammed the door and drove away without even waiting, blinking hard. He couldn't even consider what had happened but it just knocked away everything he had allowed himself to feel for his new friends and he found himself feeling bereft It was almost time to head for the Diner so he drove there anyway, leaving himself time to change in the toilets and then present himself to Petter, ready for work. He was nervous and rubbed his arm almost unconsciously, his emerald eyes wary-but the manager was welcoming.

"Thanks for letting me know Astrid was hurt," he said seriously. "With the notice you gave me, I was able to get a replacement to come in-and you're here for your first day, right?" Hiccup nodded.

"Yes, sir," he said warily. "I'm keen to learn and very grateful." Petter led him round the back, to a solid man with stubbly jowls, a shaven head and a stained black top. "This is Rufus. He'll show you the ropes. Rufus-the new trainee. It's his first day. Can you take him through his jobs?" The solid man, Rufus, nodded and jerked his head towards the back of the kitchen. Quietly, Hiccup follow, his tall lean shape very self-conscious around the busy space.

"Okay, kid-you're mine now," he said gruffly. "There are floors to sweep, bins to empty, stores to fetch, washing up, maybe some basic food preparation..." Hiccup stared at him and bit his lip.

"And the last slave died of...?" he said before he could stop himself.

"Oh, shall I tell Petter you said that?" Rufus sneered, reading the alarm and dismay in Hiccup's expressive eyes and pointed to the mop and bucket. "Get cleaning!"

Quietly, Hiccup prepared the floor cleaner as he was directed and began to clean the floors under Rufus's jaded direction. The man harried the young man and made him redo the floor and then empty the bins. He headed down to the cellar to collect a long list of supplies that Hiccup suspected should have been collected hours earlier. Then he was set to the washing up, his familiarity with the task not making it less dull and tiring. But he did his tasks as he was ordered as Rufus stood by, speaking to comment on how badly he was doing the jobs and sipping water from a bottle. He only moved to do anything when Petter walked by and Hiccup realised the man was delighted to be being paid when someone else would do the work.

He was sent out the front with a bucket and mop when someone vomited outside and he had to work out how to clean up the mess on his own in the freezing evening, with no help from Rufus. Wearily, he came back and had to reclean the floor and start washing up again. The bins were full and he helped the cook to finish some more salads before the last round of orders. His feet were aching and his throat was parched as he stumbled back to the sink once more. Pausing to wipe his brow, he wondered if he should ask for a break but under Rufus's scornful eye, he didn't want to give the man a chance to report back that he was slacking. And in a way, he welcomed the hard, mindless work because it distracted him from thinking about what had happened. The fact that Astrid had told him to go away and rejected him really hurt because he had started to think of her as a friend, his closest person beyond Gobber and Toothless.

He blinked and scrubbed away at a pan with sauce burnt on it. His shoulders were aching and his hands were red from the water but he chiselled away at the mess, determined to finish the task. He heard the last order served and looked up as the last customers received their meals. Rufus grinned.

"Now all you have to do is clean the floors and make sure the windows and the bins are clean," he said.

"I hope you mean 'we'," Petter said firmly from behind him, making Rufus jump. The solid man gave a false grin.

"Of course," he said too quickly, grabbing the mop from Hiccup. "Look, I was just showing him the ropes and..."

"And yet everyone has only seen Hiccup working all evening, Rufus," Petter said. "Henrick came to see me once the last cover was served to make sure I knew-because you only moved from sitting on the side when I was around so I saw you working..." The manager folded his arms and frowned. "You know I've warned you before, Rufus. I was trying to give you a chance to show me you could be reliable and this was your opportunity. And you've shown me nothing but contempt." Then the manager looked over at Hiccup, whose heart was sinking at the angry tone, wondering if he had only been employed to trap an unreliable employee. But the manager's tone was much calmer.

"While you have worked hard and done a good job, Hiccup. I think you'll do well. I'll email you some shifts but for this evening, you're done-and thanks." He offered the young man his hand and Hiccup grasped it warmly.

"Thanks," he said genuinely. "But shouldn't I finish the floor?" Petter shook his head.

"Rufus is going to do it-since he's had a nice rest all evening," he said and patted Hiccup on the shoulder. "Go home, lad-you deserve it." Nodding, Hiccup grabbed his coat and bag and then headed out the back for his car, swiftly starting the engine and driving home, his mind whirling. But one thing was for certain: somehow-though he didn't know why-Astrid had rejected him and he had no idea what he could do or how he would manage when she returned to work.


	21. Discoveries

**Twenty-One: Discoveries**

Astrid opened her eyes and frowned, her face and head hurting fiercely. She knew she wasn't in her own bed and the antiseptic smell of her surroundings told her that she was in a hospital. The white walls, harsh lights and crisp gown all told her that while she wasn't at home, she was in a normal room, not the ER and she lay still, trying to force her mind back to what had happened.

 _The match!_ They were winning and she had been focussed on the cross, seeing Hilde give the signal for a mid-box delivery. Cameron hadn't jumped at all for that one, ducking...which was strange for the girl was a good header and it would have been a golden chance for her position was better than Astrid's. But the Captain had jumped as well and her opposing number had leapt at the same time, her elbow cracking round.

 _Look out!_

Someone had shouted...but the words sounded just as she was heading the ball.

And then the elbow had connected and everything had shattered at the impact. She thought she heard the cheers of a goal as she slammed into the turf and the world went black.

There were fragments...green eyes leaning over, worried. Warm hands pressed against her cheeks. A familiar voice giving orders. And then...she was in an ambulance with an uncomfortable collar and oxygen over her face...a doctor checking her over, lights shining in her eyes and questions...a brief turn in the MR scanner-hot, loud and very claustrophobic...and then her friends, visiting her before her Mom arrived...

And Hiccup Haddock. _What had he been doing there? He had started the year tripping her and messing around and then insulting in her the project. And she was sure he had known about the attack on her...but he had lied to help Cami and now what was he doing? Had he come to gloat? Had Cami arranged the whole thing? And was he in on it?_

Then she blinked.

Hiccup was her _friend_ now, his life shattered and turned on by his friends. He had protected her from another attack by Snot and his buddies, though they had denied it, and she had given him a chance, visiting him at his wretched home and welcoming him into her group of friends. And when he wasn't being sarcastic and defensive, he was a smart guy with a good sense of humour and he was fun to be with. She frowned and slowly sat up, seeing her Mom sleeping in the chair. Marta Hofferson's blue eyes opened and she smiled wearily, sitting up and running her hands though her dishevelled blonde hair.

"How's my beautiful daughter today?" she asked, her voice hoarse with lack of sleep and Astrid tried to smile, then whined and raised and hand to her swollen cheek, the IV taped to her hand flopping as she moved.

"Not very beautiful, I think," she mumbled, her voice muffled by the swelling. "I think I look like I just wrestled a dragon." She frowned. "Did we win?" Marta smiled.

"I believe so," she said cheerfully. "You scored just as the collision happened and then the team scored four more goals after you were taken off. Your friend Cameron got a hat trick!"

 _She's no friend of mine,_ Astrid thought darkly but nodded.

"That's good," she managed. "Are you okay, Mom? You look tired..." Her mother sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand, smiling gently.

"Nothing would keep me away from my daughter's side," she genuinely, squeezing Astrid's hand. "You have no idea how worried I was when I was called by your friend Finlay to tell me you had been hurt." She chewed her lip. "But I would never stop you doing what you love, my daughter. You have to be the brave, amazing person I love even if it means some injuries." She smiled wanly. "I just wish you could duck better."

"Me too," Astrid sighed, squeezing her hand back. She felt horribly guilty not only for the injury but for the fact she knew there was a campaign against her by Cami who she had never had the heart to tell her mother was the opposite of a friend. And she almost- _almost-_ volunteered to quit but the memory of her parents watching her, their faces lit by her achievements stopped her. "So are they going to let me out today?" she checked. Marta sighed.

"Maybe," she admitted. "You've got a cracked cheek and a concussion. Yesterday you didn't recall beyond the first week of term so they want to run more tests today." Unable to help herself, Astrid groaned.

"At least can my friends visit me?" she asked and Marta nodded.

"Your phone is charged and in the drawer," she said. "I'll let you call them in peace while I go get some breakfast and freshen up..." Astrid leaned forward and caught her hand as she got up.

"Thanks, Mom," she said and pulled her into a hug. "Sorry about worrying you. Love you." Marta hugged her fiercely.

"I love you too," she said.

oOo

It was mid-morning when her friends arrived, eager to see her and happy to spend part of their precious Saturday with their friend. Astrid smiled painfully as Anna, Kristof and Fishlegs came in, grinning and bringing her candy and 'Get Well' cards. She hugged them and then tried not to look embarrassed as they stared at her swollen and black cheek .

"Wow," was Anna's judgement and Astrid shrugged.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I look a mess, right?" Fishlegs gave a self-conscious laugh.

"Um...yeah..." he admitted. "But you still scored as you went down. It was amazing. And then the Captain of the Meatheads and three other team members were all sent off!" Astrid fiddled with the sheet and shrugged.

"Mom told me we won-and that Cami scored three times," she said dully. The friends shared a look at her tone, Hiccup's suspicions running through their minds.

"But how hard is it to score against seven people?" Kristof reminded her. "You scored twice when they were at full complement! You were voted 'Man of the Match' despite Cami's hat trick." There was a pause and Astrid face a small smile.

"I bet she didn't like that," she commented dryly and Anna giggled.

"I believe she swore. Loudly. Twice. According to Olaf and Sven," Kristof added with a grin.

"I bet the Coach was furious," Astrid smiled and her friends began to laugh.

"Better watch out-she'll be poisoning your hospital food next," Anna warned her, giggling at her expression.

"Yeah-you may need Hiccup as your taster then," Fishlegs suggested and then there was a silence.

"Hiccup?" she murmured, blinking. Fishlegs sighed.

"When you went down, he was off like a rocket," he explained. "He knew exactly what to do, protecting your neck, helping the medics, ordering me to call your Mom, ringing your work..." He stared at the blonde. "Basically, he was _awesome_." She stared at him in shock, shaking her head.

"But why would Hiccup...?" she murmured. There was an awkward silence and then Fishlegs frowned.

"Yesterday, it was pretty clear that you didn't remember anything from the last few weeks," he started. "So how much do you remember from the match and the last couple of weeks?" Astrid rolled her eyes and she huffed.

"I recall the match, the fact their Captain elbowed me in the face, the fact you guys were there because Mom was at work. I recall I had been doing well on the project, I recall Hiccup was now my partner and we let him into the group. I recall...his parents died and his friends dumped him. I got him a job at the Diner." Her eyes widened. "I told him to go away, didn't I?"

"Yup," Kristof said. "Just like I upset him when I asked him why he cared when he took charge and made sure we called your Mom, got your things and he even drove us to the hospital."

"He looked pretty hurt when you told him to go," Anna added. "But he went anyway-no snarking or sass, just a smile and then he went."

"Is he coming back?" she asked suddenly and there was a pause.

"We don't have his number and he left," Fishlegs repeated. "I think he's gone." Astrid shook her head.

"No he isn't," she said firmly. "Call the nurses and get them to hand over my release papers. We need to go and see him."

"We?" Anna asked.

"Okay-me!" Astrid said briskly. "Look-I _forgot_ he was my friend! I mean, how awful is that? The guy has lost his family, his home and his friends-and then his new friend tells him to get lost when he's been amazing in looking after her when she's been elbowed in the face!"

"Possibly being elbowed in the face may have had something to do with that?" Anna suggested wryly and Astrid flung the bedclothes back.

"Where are my clothes?" she demanded and Fishlegs handed over her bag. "Okay-wait outside while I change-or better, get the nurse!" she ordered and Fishlegs led them out. Astrid dug in the bag and grabbed her underwear.

"I am not letting you think you haven't got friends, Hiccup," she muttered to herself. "Even if I have to walk all the way to your apartment!"

oOo

Hiccup had not bothered to get up on Saturday morning, tired from his shift at the Diner and thoroughly depressed. No matter how much he had told himself that Astrid had definitely got a concussion and so would probably be a bit confused and maybe have some memory loss, it hurt when he was ordered from the hospital room. He hadn't been her friend for long but now he was wishing that he had-because it would have saved him once more from the pain of rejection. Especially when he had done well for her-and he _knew_ he had done well. But Cami had got her wish and Astrid was injured, though not permanently out of the team.

He rolled onto his back and flung his arm across his face, groaning. He wished with all his heart he could have told the coach that Cami had been talking to the Meathead Captain right before she took out Astrid. And though it may be a coincidence, he knew she shouldn't have been talking to the opposition during a match. And his credibility was close to zero, for it was no secret that Cameron had broken up with him. Would his accusation just seem like a callow attempt at revenge?

And then he sat up slowly. Maybe he could find someone who had been videoing the game and had captured Cami's illicit discussion-that was probably his only chance of stopping her. He ran his hands up over his face and through his hair and then he sighed as Toothless looked up with a small whine and bounced onto the bed, snuggling against the young man.

"Yeah, bud-we'll need a walk soon," he murmured. "Can I just get a shower?" The dog licked him and he gave a defeated chuckle. "And I guess that doesn't wash out either!"

Gobber had already gone to the shop when he emerged and after a very quick and cold shower, Hiccup made himself pancakes and bacon-which Toothless stole. Laughing, the boy had eaten his baconless pancakes because he couldn't bring himself to yell at the mutt, especially when Toothless looked so alarmed at Hiccup's reproachful voice. Then the boy had grabbed his jacket, scarf, hat, gloves and the dog's leash so they had set out...only as far as the car. Tail wagging and panting eagerly, Toothless had obediently clambered into the car and they had headed back towards Raven Point, even though the weather was grey and drizzly. Toothless was eager and excited as they swung up the winding road and Hiccup grinned as the dog turned round and settled down on the passenger seat, watching as they finally pulled up the small road and onto the hard standing. Finally, Hiccup switched the engine off and turned to the dog.

"Okay, bud...fancy a walk...?" he asked and the dog gave a small yip as the boy clipped the leash onto his collar and then got out, feeling the dog pull on the leash as he bounded out...and then looked up at Hiccup with a small whine. The boy sighed and crouched down, hugging the dog. "It's okay, bud-I won't let anyone harm you...but I need to check what's going on here..." he murmured. Giving a small wag, the dog walked beside the boy as they trudged up to the cove first and walked all the way round the rim, allowing Toothless to enjoy himself sniffing and exploring the area. For a brief time, he forgot he was orphaned and living with Gobber and instead, he was just a boy on a walk with his dog.

Eventually, they were back where they started and Hiccup headed back towards the forest, feeling Toothless pull against him. Pausing, he nodded and then took the dog back to the car, letting him back in and hugging him again.

"That's no problem, bud," he said gently. "You did well-and hopefully, when the weather is better, we can have some good times in the cove. And don't worry-they aren't getting you back! You wait here. I won't be too long." And then he closed the door, leaving the window open a crack to ensure the dog had fresh air. And then he turned and determinedly walked into the woods.

There were no sounds of machines now, just the faint patter of the drizzle and the constant pressure of the wind as he made his way carefully through the damp forest, the soggy dying bracken and brambles tugging at his jeans as he made his way to the tree line, which he was now certain was further back than it should be and came face to face with the fence that was within his own land. He stared at the churned up mud and the porta-cabins over what had been open woodland and heath and blinked. He could recall his father looking across the vista, his arm proudly around Hiccup's shoulder-though he had not been paying attention properly-and explaining how he had plans to ensure everyone would enjoy the beauty of the area.

 _But it's not beautiful now and I wish I had been able to stop this,_ he thought quietly. _But I will die before I let them ruin this as well I promise, Dad._ Then he inched along the fence, taking pictures with his camera of the mess, the development, of what were definitely foundations and the basis of roads and of the cabins and machines. He leaned forward-andthen he heard the barking, seeing the ferocious dogs that had attacked Toothless days earlier. Rapidly, he backed away and began to run back towards the car.

He stumbled and tripped but managed to get back to his feet and scrambled on, hearing the dogs barking grow closer. Sprinting, he read towards the car, pressing the key to unlock it and leaping in. Toothless was growling on the passenger seat, his hackles raised and teeth bared. Desperately starting the engine, Hiccup pulled away and skidded down the narrow lane and onto the road. Knuckles white on the wheel, he didn't slow down until they were back in town and Toothless had finally calmed down, licking his elbow reassuringly as Hiccup felt his pulse gradually slow down to normal. Finally, he pulled into he space outside Gobber's apartment.

"Bud-those dogs are mean," he murmured and switched off the engine. Then he looked at his phone. "Let's give them something to keep them busy." He thumbed in a familiar number and wailed for the dial tone to sound.

 _"Hello?"_

"Mr Hoark? This is Hiccup Haddock. I'm really sorry to call you on a Saturday but I really need your help." He paused. "I know this is a lot to ask from someone with very little money-but I need you to speak to a judge about the illegal developer up by Raven Point. I need you to get an injunction to stop them building before they ruin the area."

 _"That is a lot to ask,"_ the lawyer said, though his voice wasn't unfriendly.

"I know...but if we don't do anything, they'll destroy the area...and the land my father gave me," Hiccup said. "I don't care what it costs or how difficult it is-I have to protect Raven Point and the Cove."

There was a long pause.

 _"I'll do it,"_ Hoark said.


	22. What Friends Are For

**Twenty Two: What Friends Are For**

It was difficult to concentrate on his homework but Hiccup was determined now, abandoned by everyone and rejected even by his new friends...but he felt so much better because he was doing something for his dead father and that gave him a small surge of pride. For a moment, he sat back at the makeshift desk in his bedroom and tapped his teeth with his pen, recalling the meeting from earlier the day...

Hoark had invited him over and reluctantly, he had agreed. The lawyer had explained that if he saw Hiccup at his office during 'proper' hours, he would have to charged him at the full going rate but chatting to the son of his old friend at his house...was much cheaper. So, self-consciously, he had driven to the newer part of town and a very modern townhouse completely at odds with his traditional wood-panelled office. He had switched off the engine and stared at the white and glass single storey building and reluctantly got out, leaving Toothless on the passenger seat with a chew. He was acutely aware of his messy appearance, his hair windblown and boots and jeans muddy as he stood in front of the gleaming glossed white door and pulled the bell. There was a pause and it opened to bring him face to face with a small, neat woman with dark eyes and greying honey hair swept back into a precise knot at the back of her head. She inspected him-and then she smiled.

"You must be Hiccup," she said gently. "Stoick's boy-you have his eyes. Please-come in!" Blushing, he carefully took of his coat and filthy boots and padded self-consciously over the polished pine floors into a light and airy living room, minimalist Scandinavian furniture arranged around a pine and glass coffee table on a deep azure patterned mat. The white walls were decorated with white-framed abstract pictures and a large mirror over the fire. Seated in an armchair, sipping an espresso, was Hoark, casual in a pair of chinos and a white open-necked shirt. The lawyer smiled as he looked up and gestured to the couch.

"Ah, Hiccup-take a seat!" he invited the boy and he perched self-consciously on the edge of the seat.

"Um...thanks. Mr Hoark, for seeing me," he said self-consciously. The man laid his coffee aside and turned his gimlet stare on the young man.

"Tell me exactly what you saw," he said.

After going over everything he saw both times he had been up to the construction site and showing Hoark all the images, the lawyer sat back and Hiccup stared at the man. He was thinking hard.

"Okay-we have enough to go to a judge and get a restraining order, an injunction," Hoark had said and reached into the drawer under the coffee table. He swiftly drew out a yellow legal pad and began to write furiously. Hiccup watched him, bemused, as he wrote non-stop for five minutes, staring even when his wife brought the young man a warm coffee and a slice of Millionaire's Shortbread. Thankfully, he accepted the cake and nibbled on the corner then grinned.

"Thanks, Mrs Hoark," he said and she smiled at him.

"Call me Helga, Hiccup," she said warmly and bustled back to the kitchen.

"Have you objected?" Hoark asked him and he started, almost spilling his coffee. He nodded.

"We found out there were no plans authorised for any development in the area so we put our names to an objection," Hiccup said in a hesitant voice. "Was-was that wrong?" Hoark rested his pen down.

"No, not really," he said thoughtfully. "You had every right as a citizen of Berk to wish to prevent an illegal development," he said. "And this is definitely justified." The lawyer pressed his lips together. "I will cover the fee for the injunction-I can add it to your bill." Hiccup gasped and then he stared at the floor.

"I may take a while to repay you," he warned the lawyer in a shamed voice but the older man gave a small smile.

"Hiccup-even with your misfortunes, I can see you are Stoick's son," he reminded the young man gently. "I have no doubt that you will repay me. Take whatever time you need." There was a pause as Hiccup stared at him.

"Um...you know I am living with my godfather in a one bedroom apartment with my dog and no money...and I have a minimum wage job in a diner to try to pay for my gas?" he asked the lawyer but Hoark merely smiled.

"As I said, I have no doubt you will repay me. Now which Judge could we use? Judge Thorston?"

"NO!" The words trust from Hiccup's mouth before he could even think and the lawyer frowned. "Please no..." Hiccup repeated and sighed.

 _"On the other hand, our Uncle Fluffnut knows the senior judge in Berserk City and he may be able to swing it..."_

"Why?" Hoark was leaning forward now. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think Judge Thorston isn't the most bothered by the law..." he said in an embarrassed voice. "Um...one of my schoolmates got into trouble for attacking another student...and the twins said their uncle could speak to a senior judge on Berserk and get him off." He paused. "And he was 100% guilty." Hoark stared into his face and then nodded.

"I'll get Judge Phlegma to issue the injunction," he decided. "She owes me a favour, she's straight as a die and she hates illegal developers!" Hiccup gave a shuddering sigh that he hadn't realised he was holding in and smiled.

"Thanks, Mr Hoark," he said genuinely. He drained his coffee and rose. "I-I should stop interrupting your Saturday, right?" He grabbed the man's hand and shook it, not really knowing what else he could do. "Thanks...just...thanks..." Hoark smiled.

"I have your number, Hiccup-I'll let you know when we have an answer!" he said.

Hiccup blinked. He had returned home shortly after and Toothless had been frantic and immensely relieved to see him-so he had taken the dog for a good walk before they went back into the apartment again, meaning it was now afternoon and he was exhausted...and Toothless was curled up on his dog bed, snoring. He blinked. He hoped his Dad would be proud of his actions, protecting his dream, no matter the cost. Then he leaned forward and began to write his latest assignment for the project.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Unable to help himself, he gave a soft groan. He had just got some impetus and really wanted to get the work done so the last thing he wanted was an interruption. He glanced at the main door of the apartment, visible through the open door to his bedroom.

There was another knock.

He face-palmed and rested his pen down then wearily rose and headed for the door.

"Hiccup?"

He stopped at glared at the door, breathing hard.

"Hiccup! I know you're in there!" Astrid called and he bunched his fists.

"Hiccup's not here," he said sharply. "He's out enjoying himself with his fabulous rich caring friends who have stuck by through all his troubles!" There was an audible sigh.

"Hiccup-stop being an asshole," Astrid said irritably. "I need to talk to you."

"Maybe I don't need to talk to you," he replied bitterly, shocked at how much he was suddenly upset-and how obvious it was in the tone of his voice.

There was a bang on the door and Astrid sounded exasperated.

"Look-I wanted to talk to you because the others told me how great you were when I was taken out by the Meathead Captain," she said shortly. "I wanted to thank you for caring for me. And I wanted to apologise because when you came to see me, I really had no clue what had happened or what day it was. I apparently didn't remember anything after the start of term."

Hiccup was silent, staring at the door. Astrid sounded tired, her voice slightly muffled.

"And when my friends came round this morning, I could remember what happened and I felt awful," she continued. "I should still be in the hospital but I wanted to come and apologise so I signed myself out. Please, Hiccup-let me in."

There was a click and she straightened up.

"Door's open," Hiccup said from inside the apartment and she pushed the door open, seeing him retreat to the far side of the couch. His emerald eyes widened as he stared at her and she closed the door then turned back to face him, rubbing her arm self-consciously. "Um...wow," he said. Astrid automatically raised her hand and her fingertips ghosted over the swollen flesh. She shrugged.

"She took me out good," she admitted. "The doctors say I have a cracked cheek bone, concussion and short term retrograde amnesia...which is resolving..."

"No shit," Hiccup commented and sighed. "That looks sore. Are you okay? Do you want to sit down?" She looked at the new couch and frowned, then gently touched it.

"This is new," she realised.

"Pre-owned," Hiccup admitted. "But this is the couch I helped Gobber bring up here before I had my interview." Her eyes flicked up and she pointedly sat down. And then she smiled, patting the couch next to her.

"Thanks," she said more gently. "I called Petter and he said you called him as soon as the accident happened. It meant he could cover my shifts for the weekend. I have never let them down before and I was worried they would be mad..." She sagged. "I need that job." He came round and plopped onto the couch next to her.

"Me too," he admitted. "Sorry-no longer a spoilt rich kid..."

"That's not a bad thing," she pointed out.

"Hey-I would take _spoilt_ to get back the _rich_ ," he told her and then he sighed, seeing her cynical expression and running his fingers through his messy auburn hair. "No I wouldn't," he mumbled defeatedly. "Because that was the person who disappointed my Dad and I don't want to be him again. But I wouldn't mind the money back." Then he jumped as she gently rested a hand on his arm.

"I...can understand that," she admitted as she turned his head to stare at her. He was sitting on her left and her damaged cheek was closest to him: he could see the swelling and he sighed.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I should have stopped her." She turned to stare at him. "I don't think it was an accident."

"What?" she asked, her voice lowering to a growl. He sighed.

"I saw Cami talking to the Meathead Captain during half time," he revealed and she stared at him in shock.

"She did what?" she growled.

"Yeah-I know that's against the rules," he admitted. "But before I could speak to anyone, the second half started. When that corner came so early, I saw Cameron look at the Captain and nod." Astrid's face twisted into a scowl-and then she winced.

"I thought it was weird she didn't jump-especially when she had a great chance of scoring," she muttered. "That slimy backstabbing treacherous..."

"I'm sorry," he said wearily. "Look-I should have found a way to stop her and..." Her head snapped round and she stared at him. She gripped his hand.

"It's not your fault!" she forced herself to say. "You came when I needed you. You protected my neck and made sure my friends brought my things and called Mom. You...according to them...were awesome." He shrugged.

"I saw you fall and I just couldn't watch you hurt and not do anything," he mumbled, embarrassed. "I mean, I lost my parents and all my friends and you gave me a chance so I couldn't let you down. I mean, I knew what to do because Mom and Dad made me go on a course as part of a Summer Camp. Of course, at the time, I hated them for it because the others were off to Paris and Rome and Berlin and Madrid and Barcelona and...well, you get the idea...while I got sent to a camp for the fortnight but...it was worth it. Now." She smiled and then winced.

"This is going to be a nuisance," she admitted, touching her cheek again. "But thanks. I, for one, am glad you went!" He picked at the loose thread on his jeans and managed a small smile.

"You're welcome," he said. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I really am sorry," she repeated earnestly. "Helheim, I know what it's like for people to treat me like nothing. I've had that almost since the moment I arrived in Berk. And though I have my friends, a lot of people still treat me like a pariah. So I know how horrible it is to be rejected. I really didn't mean it when I told you to go. I...just didn't remember the last few weeks..."

"You were completely limp when you hit the ground," he told her. "Out cold. It was a horrible bang and I'm glad you're okay."

"Almost," she admitted. "I'm not allowed to play for two weeks and I will need to wear a mask to protect my cheek for a couple of months." Finally, he looked up and managed a lopsided smile.

"Thor-could you look any more badass?" he smirked. "Definitely a total Valkyrie!" She quirked a smile.

"Dunno-maybe I could paint Valkyrie colours on the mask?" she suggested. "I could look like a proper Valkyrie-maybe scare the opposition?"

"Oh, you can do that without a mask," he teased her. She scowled.

"Was that a comment about my face?" she asked him pointedly and he blushed. Awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, he shook his head urgently.

"No-NO!" he gabbled urgently. "Thor-I wouldn't dare! I mean...you are scary because I think most of them already know about the Berk Captain..." She suddenly grinned and punched him in the shoulder. "OWWW!"

"That's for making the comment," she told him primly then lunged forward and pecked a quick kiss on his cheek. "And that's for everything else!"

He stared at her: she was blushing and her eyes were bright and a brilliant sky blue. Somehow, the bruising and swelling didn't detract from her smile and he felt himself blushing as well.

"Apology accepted," he grinned, his tone light. _Thor, was he just thinking Astrid Hofferson was pretty? Thor, he was more desperate than he realised!_ "So...am we friends again?" She nodded.

"We never stopped being," she admitted and smiled. "So...what do you do at the weekend?" He gestured to the tiny apartment.

"Well, after dining in the conservatory, I move to the games room for some pool, maybe play on the console and then go for a dip in the pool..." he began and she swatted his shoulder again. "Okay, okay...I do my homework and take Toothless for walks...well, I will because I've only had him a few days." She glanced over at the dog and as if on cue, he looked up and his tail wagged.

"Mind if I come with?" she asked him shyly. "I mean, I'm not allowed to train until Tuesday when they're happy I'm over my concussion...so a long walk would be nice." She paused, hearing nothing and looking up at him, her voice growing softer. "Um...if you want me, that is?" He stared at her and swallowed.

"You really want to go for a walk with Toothless and me?" he asked and she punched his shoulder again. He yelped.

"I just said that!" she told him and he rubbed his shoulder tenderly.

"Ow. Okay," he replied and then smiled. "Seriously, you actually want to come for a walk with us?"

"Well, Toothless mainly," she teased him. "I mean, he is extremely cute...aren't you, boy?" The mutt scrambled up and raced to press his nose into her hand, his tail wagging wildly. "So cute..."

"Traitor," Hiccup grumbled, though he was smiling. "I'll come round and collect you tomorrow morning."

"And maybe we can hang out afterwards?" she asked and he nodded, smiling.

"As long as you don't mind a penniless asshole and his extra-cute dog," he checked and she smiled.

"I'm at thirteen, Bifrost Rise," she told him and he memorised the address. "I'll see you at ten." She rose and headed to the door and he scrambled up to open it for her and stared into her eyes, his emerald eyes genuinely touched.

"And Astrid-thanks," he said. "I...really appreciate it." She patted his hand.

"That's what friends are for," she told him as she left.


	23. A Walk In The Park

**Twenty Three: A Walk In The Park**

Astrid's mother was shocked to see her daughter up early on a Sunday, dashing into the shower, getting breakfast and taking far more care than usual in choosing her clothes for the day. So as she watched her daughter eat her oatmeal, she smiled.

"Have you got a date?" she asked and Astrid choked on her food, coughing and sipping her coffee to recover.

"Mom!" she protested, her eyes wide. "Have you looked at me? I look like I've been in a fight!" Marta smiled and inspected her daughter. Astrid had made sure her bangs were brushed over her left eye and her hair was intricately braided to draw the eye away from the deep bruising on her face. And the make-up averse girl had carefully disguised the worst of the bruising with concealer and foundation.

"Astrid-you are beautiful," she reminded her daughter. "So who are you seeing?" Astrid blushed and she took a quick mouthful of her oatmeal.

"Um...a friend..." she admitted and Marta frowned.

"Anna? Kristof? Finlay?" she asked and Astrid's blue eyes flicked up.

"I'm not going to get away without a full interrogation, am I?" she sighed. Marta grinned.

"Not a chance-because I've never seen you like this," she teased her daughter and the girl stilled staring at her mother and realising what she had said. She had been excited at the prospect of spending time with Hiccup and Toothless, of going out for a walk with the boy that it hadn't even registered that she was treating it like a date.

"Like what?" she tried but her mother smiled indulgently.

"Dressed up and eager to go out," she said. "With what I assume is a boy..." Blushing, Astrid nodded. "Am I allowed to know his name?" Unable to meet her mother's eye, she toyed with her oatmeal, tracing patterns with her spoon until she sighed.

"Hiccup Haddock," she admitted and saw-as she had been expecting-her mother's smile become strained.

"Hiccup Haddock?" she asked quietly. "As in the spoilt rich kid who has been making your life miserable for years? The one who is Cameron's boyfriend? The one who humiliated you in Civics and Society at the start of term? That one?"

Swallowing, Astrid nodded.

"There is only one," she admitted. "But he's changed, Mom. I..." Her mother sighed.

"A person doesn't truly change, Astrid," she said.

"I think he has...or is trying," she admitted, blushing lightly. Her mother watched the red flush slowly rise up her neck and she felt an inward groan. It was clear to her that she was self-conscious about the boy-the first boy she had brought home who wasn't one of her little gang of nerdy friends. For a long moment, Marta paused and felt deeply unhappy that she was unable to provide her daughter with all the things they had before her husband had died suddenly. Aksel had been a brave and dedicated man who worked hard for his family but his death had shattered the family and the prospects of decent work had brought them to Berk late in Astrid's school career. She had lost her old friends, her support network and her team when she moved-and Marta was beyond angry that the kids in Berk had made her daughter feel ostracised, alone and worthless. And though Astrid was fearless, brave and determined-just like her father and late Uncle-Marta raged that she shouldn't have to be so to be accepted. And Hiccup Haddock had been the ringleader among those who had made her daughter's life a misery. So she watched her daughter and hardened her heart to the boy. He would have to prove over and over to the protective mother that he was a different boy to the one who had so hurt her beloved child.

"Just make sure he isn't using you for his own ends, daughter," she said finally. "Make sure he isn't exploiting your good heart and generous soul to allow him to get back at his former girlfriend and former friends. Do not let him hurt you to salve his own wounds."

"Mom-he's not..."

"Of course he is!" she snapped. "Rich, privileged and entitled. And he has expected everything handed to him on a plate all his life. Gods only know how he managed to come from Stoick Haddock, who was a genuinely decent man...so watch him closely-and defend yourself if he tries anything. He may still imagine he has some...entitlement..." There was a dark edge to her mother's voice that almost had Astrid laughing...but then she paused.

It had been well known that Hiccup and Cameron had been intimate and she guessed her mother was worried that she would succumb to his charms. Then she shook herself. There was _absolutely_ no way she would fall for Hiccup Haddock, with his goofy smile and stunning green eyes and endearing habit of rubbing the back of his neck when he was awkward. Especially not since he had intervened to protect her and earned a good kicking for his pains. Then she blinked and shook herself.

 _All she was doing was going for a walk with Toothless...and his owner. And his owner's mesmerising green eyes..._

 _Pull yourself together, Hofferson._

"I'll be careful, Mom," she promised and finished her breakfast. "We're just going for a walk in the park. What can happen?"

oOo

It was a cold and bright day as Hiccup walked towards Bifrost Rise, a small road tucked up on the unfashionable side of town where hardworking families scraped a living. Gobber's apartment was on the opposite side and was in a worse area but Hiccup was determined to be on time so he set out early with Toothless to make sure he was on time. So tucking his scarf around his neck, he started on the main road through town and heading in her direction. Toothless was wagging his tail happily as they made their way as the boy chatted continually.

He was really looking forward to going for a walk with Astrid. Ever since his life had collapsed, he had been struggling because he had spent every day for the last three years with his friends or Cameron. To go from always being with his friends to becoming the biggest leper on Berk had hit him hard and completely knocked his confidence. To put it bluntly, he was very lonely, confined in the apartment with Toothless-who admittedly was cute and distracting-and with his own guilt-riddled thoughts. The sudden kindness of Astrid, her generosity in offering him another chance and membership of her small but genuine group of friends had completely thrown him and made him feel utterly shamed at how he had treated her in the past-along with being insanely grateful for her kindness. And somehow, she was being nice to him and he was grasping onto her friendship with all his might.

But when he reached her neat home, he had stared at the door for almost five minute before summoning up the courage to ring the bell, because he wasn't sure how he would be received. He wasn't stupid enough to believed her mother would be overjoyed to see the boy who had put her daughter through Helheim on her doorstep: in fact, if she opened the door at all, he was severely ahead of the game. So he was mildly surprised when the blue-glossed door swung open to reveal the elegant and calm woman he recounted from the stands as Astrid's mother. He gulped, wiped his hand on his jeans and offered it to her.

"Um, I'm Hiccup Haddock, Mrs Hofferson. I-I agreed to meet your daughter here for a walk. Would-would you kindly let her know I'm here please?" His voice was wavering and he mentally kicked himself. The proffered hand was still stuck out, untaken and he felt his heart sink. "I-I know I haven't treated Astrid anywhere near as well as she deserved but I swear...I swear on my parents graves that I will not hurt her." He paused and his eyes dropped. "Please believe me. She's the only person who's even kind to me. I won't risk her friendship..."

There was a pause and a cold hand gripped his, squeezing fiercely. He could literally feel the blood squeezed from the extremity and grimaced.

"If you hurt my daughter, Hiccup, I will make it my life's mission to take away everything you care for," Marta hissed and his eyes met her cold furious gaze in shock before she dropped his numb hand and turned to the small living room. "Astrid darling! Your friend is here!"

Breathing, hard, Hiccup stared as she turned away and walked back into the room as Astrid bounced forward, her eyes shining. She was dressed in a pretty silk blouse with blue flowers on, a pale cream cardigan that emphasised her figure and a flattering pair of dark blue jeans. Her sun bright golden hair was braided over her left shoulder, as normal, but there was an extra braid that wound down the left side of her head to plunge into the main braid that made him stare in shock. She had really made an effort! Incredibly self-conscious, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um...you look beautiful," he mumbled and she stared at him, His pale cheeks were flushed slightly with a blush and she smiled.

"Thanks-you look good yourself," she added, her azure gaze sweeping over his brushed hair, pressed claret shirt and black skinny jeans and boots, visible under his heavy coat. "I'll just grab my jacket and we can go." He managed a small smile.

"Toothless is waiting," he managed and she giggled and vanished, reappearing in her baby-blue snow jacket with snow boots, mittens, cream scarf and knitted hat.

"See you later, Mom!" she called and pulled the door to, then fell into step by Hiccup as they began down the road, with Toothless pulling hard on his leash. His feathery tail was wagging wildly, pink tongue hanging out eagerly. They walked silently along the road for a few moments and then Hiccup sighed.

"Your Mom doesn't trust me," he said quietly.

"Nope," she said cheerfully.

"She thinks I'm going to hurt you."

"Yup."

"In fact, she may hunt me down like a dog and feed me to whatever wild beasts she can find if she finds out I even upset you," he added dryly. Looking from under her lashes, Astrid saw his brow furrowed, eyes unfocussed as he strolled towards the intersection. They paused, waiting for the lights.

"Nah-she'll just chase you all over the Archipelago," she smirked and he sighed.

"Sorry," he said and she punched his shoulder-just enough to have him yelp as they reached the far side and continued into the centre of the city. "Oww!"

"Hiccup-I wanted to come out with you," she reminded him. "You're surprisingly fun to be with, smart, sassy and brave and you have the cutest dog. Really." He managed a small smile. "Now...do you know how far to walk Toothless?" He stared at her, then shook his head.

"Um, not really," he admitted. "I mean, he's a mutt but he's young and he's pretty energetic so I guessed a longish one today should tire him out." They saw the railings of the park up ahead and he gestured for her to walk ahead. Immediately, Toothless zoomed round to sniff her butt. "And he goes and does that..." Astrid giggled and turned to pet the young mutt.

"Aww, Toothless-don't listen to him...you're so cute!" she reassured him as they turned and walked into the park. There was a pause and Hiccup sighed.

"Thanks for coming with me," he said quietly. "And I...I owe you about a million apologies for how I treated you before...you know..." She smiled.

"You were an ass," she commented. "But I think you're improving...very, very slowly..."

"Why thank you, Milady...I'm glad my efforts are being..."

"HEY HICCUP! IS THAT SCRAWNY EXCUSE FOR A DOG YOURS?"

Both teens stiffened and snapped round-to see the twins walking their matching Afghans with Eret walking his Rottweiler and Thuggory and Snotlout ambling along with their friends. Snotlout was laughing and pointing at the skinny black mutt and Eret was eyeing the young dog nastily. Hiccup grabbed Toothless's collar and hauled him close.

"Easy, bud-don't let them upset you-because you're far better than that ugly lump of meat or those walking rugs," he told the dog clearly.

"And look who it is-Captain Astrid!" Ruff sneered. "Not looking good now, are you?" The blonde gave a growl.

"Hey-my face will heal-but yours is stuck just how it is!" she retorted. "Bad luck!"

Ruff released her dog and it bounded towards the two. "Oops..." she commented as Toothless broke away and planted himself in front of the two teens, his back arched and hackles raised, green eyes focussed on the approaching much larger dog. His entire body vibrated with growl and Ruff's dog screeched to a halt, staring at the smaller dog and then turning and racing back to her owner. Breathing hard, Hiccup grabbed his collar and hauled him back.

"Looks like your dog wants his Mommy," he commented as Snotlout bunched his fists.

"Bet you do as well," he sneered as Hiccup's teeth gritted. Astrid could see a flash of hatred and anger flicker through his emerald eyes and he was suddenly breathing hard. For a moment, she realised that his friends were far crueller to him than they had ever been to her. "And there's no use trying to make me jealous getting your own blonde! No one compares to Cameron."

Voice low and shaking with fury, Hiccup glared at his cousin.

"That slut isn't worth a _hundredth_ of Astrid," he growled. "And you're welcome to her. She cheated on me-so she'll get tired of you soon enough, Snot! Why should I care when I have Astrid on my side!" And then he marched to Astrid, grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her firmly on the lips.

There was a pause as she stared at him while there were gasps and _oohs_ from the watchers before Hiccup pulled back, his eyes suddenly filling with shock at what he had done. Astrid stared at him in shock before she jerked away from him, her lips burning with his kiss and face scorching with shame at the fact _her mother had been right_.

"Oh Thor...Astrid, I..." he began, his expression fading with from anger to shame and apology. But she kneed him hard and punched him in the face as he doubled up with a groan.

"You know, I was starting to like you-but everyone was right-all you are is an ass, a selfish moron who just takes what he wants and doesn't care about anyone else!" she yelled, seeing him drop to his knees. And then she turned and stormed from the park.


	24. At my side

**Twenty Four: At my side**

Furious. There was no other word for it. Astrid Hofferson was _furious!_ She couldn't believe that she had given a chance to Hiccup Haddock, that she had felt sorry for him, orphaned and sick and impoverished and abandoned by everyone who had claimed to be his friends...and he had-had just jumped her to make a point to his vile former friends who had been teasing him.

She stopped, her fists clenching in her mittens and she had yelled in frustration, breathing hard and glaring straight ahead.

No, they hadn't been teasing him. _Teasing_ implies gentle and reasonably well-meaning. And what they had said was anything but. Snot's taunt had been vicious to a boy who almost certainly missed his recently dead mother like nothing the other boy could ever imagine. But she could. She had felt the pain of a broken heart, of the wrenching desolation of losing a beloved parent...except she still had her Mom to comfort her when her Dad died. Hiccup had no one and nothing. And he was in pain, angry and prone to making poor choices-but the words he had said when they had taunted him about his companion echoed in her ears once more...

 _"That slut isn't worth a hundredth of Astrid. Why should I care when I have Astrid on my side!"_

And that kiss was still burning her lips, reminding her of the boy with mesmerising emerald eyes who had kissed her to make a point-but who had realised what he had done and had looked...terrified.

She growled in her throat and stared at the grey sky, threatening snow. A horrible guilt curled in her stomach, making her feel sick.

 _She may have over-reacted._

Hiccup was alone with five people who had threatened to kick the crap out of him at school-and he only had brave, faithful Toothless on his side. And she had winded him and rejected him again.

But it was worse because this time, she had meant it.

She growled again, then spun on her heel and stormed back into the park, Whatever he had done, she owed him some sympathy because his stupidity didn't detract from what he had done for her when she went down in the match. She was just passing through the gates when she heard Toothless barking furiously. Instinctively, she accelerated towards the gate.

"Hiccup..."

oOo

His mind was empty of everything except the fact that he had screwed up again...and probably for the last time, since Astrid had categorically stated he was on his absolutely final chance. And what had he been thinking about anyway? True, Snot's taunt about his mother had torn his broken heart open again and all he could see was the boy sitting smug and satisfied in Mr Hoark's offices as they attended to read his parents's wills. Seeing his cousin there with his Mom and Dad, gloating at his orphaned cousin who had lost his family, his home, everything...and he knew with every beat of his heart that had the situation been reversed, his father would have welcomed his cousin and treated him as his own. He wouldn't have gloried in the distress and heartbreak of another.

 _And that's why he was my Dad and not Uncle Stefan,_ Hiccup thought despondently as a kick jerked him to the present.

"I said...you're so Useless you can't even keep Nerdstrid Loserson as a girlfriend!" Snotlout sneered as the boy looked up. There was a brief surge of anger in his emerald gaze but it fizzled out amid his overwhelming general misery and despair. He had been really looking forward to spending time with Astrid like a real person...and now he was sure she would tell them what he had done and her friends would probably blank him as well. And just because he wanted to show Snot that his friend was amazing and kind and selfless and...basically _everything_ Cami wasn't...

And of course he had got it wrong.

"No, I guess not," he sighed, his head bowed. "I mean, why would Astrid Hofferson want to be anywhere near me? I'm distilled screw-up in the shape of a fish bone." Then his eyes flicked up. "But don't pretend your super-tiny brain came up with that moderately-witty comment. I heard Tuff hiss it at you just before you said it!"

"Why you scrawny..." Snotlout hissed and lunged at him-but Toothless was in the way, teeth bared and growling fiercely. The stocky boy back-pedalled in shock and glared at the auburn-haired teen.

"That mutt is dangerous and I'll have the pound remove him!" he yelped, half-hiding behind Eret but the taller teen gave a nasty sneer.

"Let's see how Skullcrusher gets on with him," he threatened and unclipped the leash from the Rottweiler's studded collar. The heavy dog began to growl as well and advanced on the skinny mutt, seeing Toothless stiffen but not back up-because he was protecting his friend. Eyes wide, Hiccup scrambled up and tugged his dog back, seeing Thuggory and Snotlout advance to flank him, the twins hanging back and egging them on. Eyes flicking from the ferocious dog to the others facing him, Hiccup tried to back away...but suddenly arms grabbed him from behind and Eret ripped him away from Toothless, leaving him kicking and helpless.

"Get off me!" he yelled, struggling as he saw Toothless suddenly separated from his owner by the Rottweiler, his green eyes staring at the kicking Hiccup. "Cowards!" he raged as Thuggory grabbed his arm and held him firm, pinning it across his back. Toothless was barking as the Rottweiler lunged at him, driving him back. He yelped. The skinny mutt was desperate, scared of the larger dog, the fresh wounds from where he was attacked by the larger dogs in Raven Point previously still not healed but wanting to protect the boy who had rescued him and cared for him.

"You know, it's so much more fun to watch the guys beat you up...but your mangy hound really upset Belch so I'm gonna help Snot spank your scrawny ass!" Tuff sneered as Hiccup swung his legs up and kicked the male twin away, slamming him into his sister and dumping the pair of them in a heap on the ground.

"STRIKE!" Hiccup whooped as Snotlout glared at him.

"If you insist," the stocky boy added as he punched him hard, then balled his fist again. Toothless barked and tried to dodge past the Rottweiler, driven away by a lunge at him. He barked again. Hiccup writhed furiously.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" he hissed. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Snotlout punched him again.

"Because you have no idea how embarrassing it is that you used to be our friend-a whiny, orphaned, penniless nobody..." Thuggory commented.

"And I'm also embarrassed," Hiccup said thickly. "I mean, why would anyone in his right mind be friends with such selfish, vain, cruel, evil, self-centred, spoilt brats as you? Thor, my taste must have been so _terrible_..."

Snot punched him again as a shape sprinted towards him. He glanced up as Astrid raced closer and slammed a punch into the stocky boy's face before she spun and kicked Eret hard in the side. Groaning, he released Hiccup as the young man ripped his arm free and punched Thuggory. Toothless barked as Astrid flipped Snotlout, punching him again and flooring him. The Rottweiler turned to her, teeth bared and ready to attack-as she whipped out her Mace and sprayed it straight into its face. Howling in distress, the dog tore off and Eret staggered up, turning to Astrid. He opened his mouth and struck at her but she blocked the blow and kicked him hard in the chest, spraying him in the face for good measure. Choosing the better part of valour, he backed away, eyes streaming, and stumbled after the retreating Skullcrusher. Without even offering to help their friends, the twins backed up and trotted away and Snot and Thuggory stumbled after them, finally leaving the two teens alone.

Toothless was overjoyed, bouncing up to lick Hiccup and Astrid in his relief and the boy dropped to his knees, curling to protect his battered middle and concentrate on his friend. His head was spinning and he was shocked that she had come back, so he tousled Toothless's ears and tried to work out what to do. Finally, he lifted his emerald eyes-to stare into the cool azure gaze of the girl, her arms folded and expression not giving anything away.

"Um...wow..." he murmured and swallowed. "Um...I really really really need to apologise because I am really incredibly severely totally sorry for kissing you because I...oh Thor...how do I put this? I was so stupid and angry and hurt that I wanted to demonstrate to Snot that you were so much better than Cami in every possible way and I realise that sounded awful and maybe I should stop talking but if I do, I-I'm scared you'll tell me you never want to see me again and I honestly don't think I could survive if you told me to go..." His voice stuttered to silence and he hung his head. "Please...I am so sorry. Just don't...don't..."

There was a pause as she slowly crouched down by him and paused-then punched him in the shoulder. He yelped and steeled himself for a harder punch. But what he wasn't expecting was a gentle hand to lift his chin so she could look into the shamed face.

"You're an idiot," she told him clearly. "And it's a mess-but I can understand why you snapped, Hiccup. What Snot said was just casually cruel and he doesn't understand what it's like to lose a parent. And you are still in the point where your emotions are all over the place." He stared into her face and nodded dumbly.

"Totally," he agreed softly. She raised a finger.

"Talking," she told him. "Very important." He nodded, hardly daring to breathe. "I think I overreacted as well, Hiccup. And that was because you invaded my personal space and kissed me. And I-I...I froze." She paused and sighed. "I've been very edgy since Dagur attacked me. It seems okay in soccer because they're girls but you're a boy so..."

"You noticed, hmm?" he managed, with a brief flash of sass. "Damn. My secret master plan is exposed..."

"Hiccup..." Her tone was warning and he sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"Sorry," he conceded, rubbing Toothless. Tail wagging, the mutt turned his adorable gaze on Astrid and she automatically rubbed his head.

"Um...and I have to check...did you mean what you said?" she asked him. Emerald eyes widening, he stared at her and then he reran the words in his head.

"Um...yeah?" he checked warily. "I mean...you are smart and caring and fierce and amazing and..."

"And it was a good kiss," she mused, her lips titling in a slight smile. He swallowed and bit his lip, not daring to breathe. "I'm sorry I hit you, Hiccup. I'm sorry I shouted at you..." He shook his head.

"No, it was all my fault-I really shouldn't have done that," he admitted. "Um and I think you may possibly have been right as well which is pretty painful as well. Just...please give me another chance..." She rose to her feet and hauled him up, looking up into his emerald eyes, still wary and shamed. She gently rested a hand on his cheek.

"Of course I will, mutton-head-because if someone said that to me, I would have punched his lights out..." she confided in him. He shrugged.

"Um...I meant to ask...how did you learn to do the kicky punchy things?" he inquired warily as she stretched her arms smugly.

"Karate from when I was six and some self-defence lessons from Dad...until he died...because he didn't want his little girl to be defenceless." she told him. "And neither do I." She sighed and inspected the bowed shape and tried to frame the question. "Why do they hate you so _much_?" she asked him and he sighed wearily.

"I really have no idea," he mumbled, staring in the direction they had vanished. "I mean, they were my friends and I never did anything but help them."

"You weren't always nice to them," she reminded him. "You were arrogant and humiliated your cousin more than once." He shook his head.

"I guess," he sighed. "But why would they want to deliberately make me suffer more when I've already lost everything?" Astrid patted his shoulder.

"Because they're complete assholes and pretty nasty people," she concluded. "You okay?" He managed the flicker of a smile.

"I'm good," he assured her. "Um...are you staying?" She winked.

"I was promised a walk with you and Toothless and I think you owe me a hot chocolate for being an idiot, Mister Skinny," she teased him and he gave a wry smile.

"Ah...just after my non-existent money," he said sagely. "I have enough for one chocolate as long as you don't have cream or marshmallows..."

"Awww-they're the best bits!" she whined and nudged him. Toothless panted in excitement as Hiccup grabbed his leash once more.

"Okay, bud-I'm afraid we won't eat tonight because we're going to have to fund Astrid's marshmallow habit out of your biscuit fund," he said seriously. "Don't give me the eyes, bud! You know you're irresistibly cute. Thor, of all the strays in the world, I have to pick one with so much cuteness he could melt steel..."

"Hmm...just like his owner," Astrid murmured and then slapped her hand to her mouth. "And I said that aloud..." Eyes wide at the quiet words, Hiccup fashioned a small smirk and nudged her.

"Really? You think all this bad-boyness is cute?" he teased her.

"No," she said, realising her cheeks were heating.

"You're blushing," he pointed out, a small smile definitely lifting his face.

"Cold," she said, rubbing her hands pointedly. "I'm missing my chocolate..."

"So what bit of me is most cute?" he pressed gently and she huffed.

"Your dog," she retorted and and he began to laugh, shaking his head.

"Hmm...once again, I'm second place to a mangy mutt," he sighed with mock-hurt, tousling the dog's ears affectionately. "Your nose is very cute, by the way..." She glared at him and he cringed. "Oops...sorry...too much?" She shook her head.

"No, I think I'm just...used to people being cruel rather than actually meaning any sort of compliment," she admitted softly. "And, of course, fending off Snotlout's ridiculously insensitive flirting..."

"No longer a problem," Hiccup muttered, then shook his head. "Sorry..." She flicked her glaze over to look at him and then shook her head.

"No, you're right...though he still flirts when Cameron isn't around, you know..." Hiccup gave a slightly grim smile.

"Looks like neither one is being honest with the other," he admitted. Toothless pulled on the leash and they accelerated. "Hey, bud! Slow down!"

"Your eyes," she said suddenly. "You have stunning green eyes." He stopped and stared at her.

"Really?" he murmured. "Um...wow. They're from Mom. So at least I can sort of see her when I look in the mirror."

"I am sorry," she said honestly. "I know how you feel losing a parent...but at least I still have one left."

"And she hates my guts," Hiccup pointed out.

"Probably," Astrid conceded.

 _"If you hurt my daughter, Hiccup, I will make it my life's mission to take away everything you care for."_

"Definitely," he told her and then he smiled. "But it wouldn't be a Hiccup day without someone not being pleased to see me so I think I can survive." Then he paused and Astrid realised they had reached the small cafe that overlooked the boating lake. He held the door open and she smiled as he stood aside to let her in, then followed, knowing the place was dog-friendly.

They chose a table by the window, as far from the door as possible and close to the heater as they could get. And despite his protestations of poverty, he bought them both extra-large hot chocolates with extra whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate curls while Astrid treated them both to Rocky Road slices and a beef chew for Toothless. And as they enjoyed their drinks and sweet treats, they chatted about family and friends and Astrid realised that despite his former pretensions, he only ever spoke about his family as real people, people he loved and missed. people who made him laugh and cringe and who had foibles and in-jokes that he would never share again. And they were just 'Dad' and 'Mom'. She gently rested her hand on his and smiled, then told him about her father.

The light was starting to fade when they realised that it was much later than they had planned to stay out and they had to wake up Toothless-who was dozing happily under the table-so that Hiccup could walk Astrid back to her home. He tended to talk to the dog and she was in fits of giggles at his running commentary on the mutt's antics.

"You're crazy, you know?" she teased him.

"The thought had crossed my mind," he replied dryly.

"I like that," she murmured and his eyes widened as they turned the corner into her road.

"Um...wow?" he managed and they stopped, a few yards shy of the door to Astrid's house. The light was fading, the clouds grey and cold drizzle was making the air sting. Astrid looked up into his face and smile, her cheeks and nose red from the cold. "Astrid...I just wanted to say...thanks," he told her honestly. "This has been...really great. Not being threatened by the others, of course, but being with you and just..hanging out, I guess. So thank you."

She looked up into his face and saw the honesty in those intense emerald eyes. And then she punched him on the shoulder.

"OWWW!"

"That's for behaving like an ass and kissing me without permission," she told him sternly as he clutched his shoulder. Then she smiled and lunged forward, pecking a light kiss on his cheek. He gasped and looked at her in shock. "And that's for everything else!" she told him with a smile.

"How-how is that fair?" he asked her. "I mean-you get to kiss me without permission!"

"Are you complaining?" she teased him, seeing his cheeks flush and he shook his head.

"No, Milady," he admitted hastily and then looked into her eyes. She nodded and he gently pressed a small, chaste kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for the afternoon and...see you in School tomorrow?" She smiled and turned, running back to her front door and waved before she vanished into the homely little house. And then, as the door slammed shut, he turned back to Toothless, whose big green eyes were fixed on Hiccup's, his tail wagging eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah-you're still my best friend," he told the dog affectionately. "But maybe I've got a proper human friend as well once more."


	25. In demand

**Twenty Five: In demand**

If Hiccup had hoped that Monday morning would be quiet and uneventful, he was sorely mistaken. The moment he walked through the doors into the hallway, eyes were looking at him with curiosity and some admiration...though others looked scornful or disappointed. He unwound the scarf from around his neck and unzipped his jacket, feeling the weight of eyes on him. Consciously, he patted his shoulders and shrugged.

"Nope-haven't grown a second head yet, so that can't be it..." he muttered as the solid shape of Fishlegs came barrelling down the corridor, his eyes wide and panicked. He saw the tall auburn-haired teen and headed straight at him.

"Oh Thor-thank goodness I found you first!" he squeaked. Hiccup looked behind him and then frowned.

"Me?" he checked as Fishlegs pulled him to one side, his face almost panicking.

"Yes," he said urgently. Hiccup frowned.

"Okay, Fish-spit it out," he said sternly. "Why is everyone staring at me?" Looking very self-conscious, the husky blonde boy lifted his phone and displayed his social media page, showing an image displayed of two people sitting at a table. Eyes widening, Hiccup recognised himself, sitting opposite Astrid in the little cafe over two mugs of chocolate. And his heart lurched at the caption.

 **SHOCK! PAUPER HICCUP THE USELESS GOING OUT WITH NERDSTRID LOSERSON.**

"Oh Thor, Astrid is going to kill me," he murmured.

"But how...?" Fishlegs whimpered as Hiccup stared at the words.

"Tuffnut," he growled. "It has to be. He and his sister came up with that nickname for Astrid..."

"TUFFNUT!" Astrid's voice echoed down the hall and the two boys spun as the blonde stormed up the hallway with Hiccup and Fishlegs in hot pursuit. Tuffnut was by his locker-which adjoined his sister's-and was smirking cruelly. The blonde stomped up, seeing Snotlout, Eret, Thuggory, the twins, Heather and Cameron all sneering as the bruised girl arrived.

"Hello, Nerdstrid!" Cameron sneered and Astrid's fists balled.

"Hey Cameron-did you enjoy your chat with the Meathead Captain?" Hiccup asked, walking up behind the furious Astrid. His former girlfriend glared at him. "Does the Coach know you were talking to her just before you nodded for her to take out your competition?" There was an icy silence as the girl fumbled for her words.

"Poor Hiccup," she managed in a sickeningly sympathetic voice. "So jealous that he's seeing things..." The boy gave a bright smile.

"I think only one of us is deluded...and I'm certainly not jealous of you," he told her in the same, pleasant voice. "Maybe we should talk to Coach Markstrom and see what she has to say. And the video we got of the talk as well..." Blue eyes widening, Cameron's mouth worked soundlessly. "Or not. Perhaps. Maybe you wanna keep out of this?" His eyes were cold and determined but Astrid was still furious.

"What the hell were you doing, posting that picture?" she yelled at Tuffnut and the male twin sneered at her.

"Because it was hilarious!" he scoffed. "I mean-that is the only way he'll get girlfriend-someone who's popular as a case of eel pox and looks like she's lost a fight against a dragon!"

"Why you..." Astrid exploded but Hiccup was quicker, lunging forward to grab her round the waist and lift her, kicking and screaming from the ground, preventing her from flattening the twins. He leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"He's not getting worth suspended over," he hissed. "Let me deal with this. Please?" She writhed and then nodded, so he warily put her down.

"Nerdstrid Loseron," Hiccup mused, peering at the picture. "Nope-that's her cousin from Freezing-To-Death. That picture shows me out with Astrid-doing our Project." There was an awkward pause. "You remember the Project? About an unmarried couple dealing with everyday life? And I'm sure you've all read your project packs and know that the next section deals with budgeting, working and taxes? Who wants to sit in a room poring over books when you can sit in a cafe in the park, planning our next assignments?" He looked at his former girlfriend, the female twin and his cousin. "Haven't you already done that?" he added guilelessly.

There was an awkward pause before Snotlout muttered" "Shut up, Hiccup." Chuckling, the auburn-haired boy turned away.

"I'll take that as a no," he smiled. "See you later. Wanna come with?" Astrid turned at the gentle invitation and he nodded.

"Ugh, yes-it stinks around here," she huffed and followed him as he walked away.

They headed for the first class and Hiccup made a bee-line for Fishlegs, who was already seated, reading a book on Berkian Flora through the seasons. He sat down and leaned close to him.

"I need your help," he hissed without preamble. "I need you to trawl the social media pages of the school and find someone who videoed the cheerleaders-because they will probably have captured Cameron talking to the Meathead. I need that video because then I can get her out of the Team." Fishlegs stared at him in shock and he heard Astrid gasp as well.

"I mean...why...?" the husky boy asked timidly. "That seems a bit...extreme..."

"Vengeful," Astrid added in.

"Vindictive?" Fishlegs added and Hiccup stared at him and then forced himself to calm down, though his emerald eyes were flashing.

"It's really not," he said softly. "And I was letting it go. I mean, Cameron cheated on me even when Dad was alive-I know that now from listening to them talking-and I know she dumped me like week-old pizza as soon as I wasn't of any advantage but I was willing to just ignore her. But she was the one who kept pushing. She was the one who hurt someone who is my friend. And I don't have so many friends that I can afford to just let them be hurt and do nothing to prevent it happening again..." Astrid stared at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Okay, what have you done with Hiccup Haddock?" she asked him clearly and he sighed.

"My Dad always said 'a friend protects his own'. Well, actually, it was 'a Chief' but I'm hardly the leader of a gang...I'd probably not even be the leader if it was just me and Toothless, to be honest. But you are the first person to be kind to me when Dad died...even though I was a gold-plated ass in response. And she has tried to harm you and attacked you more than once and honestly, seeing you fall and hit the floor, it made me so scared that you were dead and I had lost someone else who meant something to me and now I'm sounding needy and pathetic and I'll stop talking now..."

He started as a hand landed on his arm and Astrid smiled at him.

"You know, that's Chief reasoning if I ever heard it," she told him teasingly. "Fish-much as I hate to be the bad guy, I agree with Hiccup. If she did plot to take me out, then I can't have her as a team-mate any more. And I am never quitting the team-it was something my Dad always supported me in. Quitting would feel like I was betraying him." The husky boy nodded and thumbed his phone on, swiftly beginning to search through their classmates' pages. Then the teacher entered and they turned to the front, ignoring Snotlout, the twins and Cameron who were all sneering at 'Nerdstrid'. There was a pause and then Hiccup leaned close to Astrid just as the teacher was writing on the board.

"And I'll find a way to deal with them as well," he murmured. "Somehow, I'll make Dad proud of me."

oOo

He was sitting in the library, doing his Math homework and trying to work out how he was going to deal with the twins when he heard voices behind the stacks. Quietly, he laid his pen down and sat back, listening.

"Okay-you know the plan?" It was Eret's voice and Hiccup knew for a fact that none of the Gang ever came into the library of choice: they had chosen it because they assumed it would be quiet, with anyone working down in Study Hall.

"Yeah," Thuggory agreed cheerfully. "Hiccup is becoming a problem-and we promised Snot we'd sort it out. He really didn't like the way he spoke to Cameron and she was very insistent that Snotlout proved himself by punishing Hiccup for sassing her and making her look stupid."

There was a pause. "Well, she is stupid," Eret conceded. "Selfish, two-faced and completely unsubtle. I mean, she flirts with both of us when Snot has just gone up to fetch her a soda!"

"Just flirting?" Thuggory asked him in a surprised voice. "I mean, I've certainly had a bit more action than that..." Eret chuckled.

"You too?" he smirked. "Boy-as long as Snot doesn't find out, we're good." And then his voice hardened. "But in the meantime, we have to behave like good little troopers and help our Mayor's Son sort out his rival. We all know Hiccup is poor now and it looks like he's walking to school now because he's too poor to afford gas and someone scratched his car."

"Thank you, Tuff," Thuggory murmured dryly and Hiccup felt anger surge through his chest.

"So he should be easy to pick off on the way home. We can ask Dagur to help us warn him off. I'm sure Snot will be relieved when we catch him and give him a good kicking. And then...he will finally accept his place..." Eret sneered. Hiccup took a deep breath and slowly sat silently gathered his books and shoved them in his bag, heading for the door-and was instantly seen by the two boys.

"GET HIM!" Thuggory yelled and Hiccup took off, sprinting down the hallway and round the corner, dashing heedlessly down the stairs three at a time and vanishing round the corner-and then diving into the washroom. Urgently, he bolted the door and glanced around, realising he was trapped. Breathing hard, he realised his hands were trembling with a mixture of anger and fear as he scanned the small unpromising room for any sign of something useful that wasn't made of porcelain.

"I mean Thor-why?' he muttered, hearing a thud slam into the door. "Why do they seem to have some insane need to wipe me off the face of Berk when a couple of weeks ago, they were supposedly my friends? What have I actually done wrong to them apart from being suddenly orphaned and poor? And why am I talking to myself when I know I'm not gonna get an answer?" He spun around and peered at the window: it was small and looked painted shut but he was willing to try and he swiftly clambered onto the basin, putting all his weight onto the catch to force it open and before he peered out. It opened onto the big grey dumpster and breathing hard, he didn't hesitate. Swiftly, he thrust his bag through the window and them hauled himself up, wriggling and writhing his way through a small space that would just admit him-but would never let through the buff shapes of the two footballers. He heard the door crash open and felt a hand slide over his foot and he slithered forward and landed face first in the trash. Scrambling up, he heard Eret laughing as he saw him wriggling to right himself.

"I see you're where you belong!" the jet-haired boy scoffed. "Right in the trash." Scrabbling upright, Hiccup grabbed his bag and vaulted over the side of the dumpster and brushed himself down.

"Hmm...at least I'm not three-timing Snot," he shot back as the boy started at him with shock. "Yeah-I heard. Boy, Cameron really likes having her cake and eating it! So maybe you wanna not show Snot what good friends you are?"

"Or maybe we really need you out of the way," Eret growled but the auburn haired teen smirked as he slung his bag over his shoulder. His phone beeped and he saw the message from Fishlegs.

"Maybe you want to think before you do anything stupid," he smiled. "After all, Dagur's out because he was stupid enough to attack Astrid. My friends have my phone tracked and of course, there are cameras. Do you want to lose your Scholarships and your future for the stupid request of my cousin? You can be as rude as you want in school-hey, I'm prepared to give as good as I get, muttonheads!-but you touch me and my friends will hand this security camera footage to my attorney and you are both toast. Do we have a deal?"

"How do we know you won't tell Snot anyway?" Thuggory sneered but Hiccup tipped him a small wave.

"You don't," he said honestly. "But why would I want to ruin my fun? Watching my cousin-who cheated with my girlfriend-carrying on and not realising how he's being betrayed? The same cousin who wouldn't give me a home and was happy for me to go into a kid's home rather than offer me anything after my parents died?" He gave a grim smile. "I promise on my father's grave I won't tell Snot-unless you break your word and I or any of my friends are hurt." Eret stared at him...and then nodded.

"Deal," he said and Thuggory echoed his words. Hiccup gave a curt nod and turned away, lifting his phone and dialling the husky teen.

"Fish?" he said. "Can I get you to take copies of the security camera footage between the library and the caretaker's washroom over the last ten minutes or so?"

" _What now?_ " Fishlegs sighed. " _I was texting you to say I've got twenty-eight videos-and three of them show Cameron talking to the Meathead Captain. One even has sound...and you were right_."

"Thank you Thor," he murmured and smiled.

" _That's not the only thing,_ " Fishlegs said in an embarrassed voice. " _Um...one of them has picked out Snotlout kissing Ruffnut._ " Hiccup threw his head back and laughed. "I don't think that's funny," the husky boy commented in a mildly annoyed voice. Shaking his head, Hiccup tried to control himself.

"Of course not," he said though his amusement was still leaking into his voice. "But from my point of view, the girl who betrayed me is betraying the guy who she cheated with by cheating with two other guys and he's cheating on her with someone who claims to be her best friend!"

There was a moment of silence.

" _Wow-my head hurts,_ " Fishlegs said. " _And the other video?_ "

"To stop Thuggory and Eret pounding me into a greasy smear on the sidewalk," the auburn haired teen shot back, his eyes sparkling with annoyance.

" _What did you do now?_ " Fishlegs asked without hesitation and Hiccup stopped.

"Nothing-except protect my friends," he snapped. "Thanks for letting me know, Fish. Glad to know what you think of me." And he hung up.

His mind was a mess as he walked through the hall and out into the cold afternoon. The nights were drawing in and he wasn't working but he was walking because Eret had been right: he was tight for money and he was not driving as much to save gas. It meant he was walking a lot more and he wrapped his scarf around his neck, he stared down the road and wearily began to walk. Just now, he wished he could speak to his Mom and ask her what he should do. But she was in the Cemetery...so he headed off down the road and vaulted the closed gate, making his way through the closed cemetery to the fresh graves of his parents. There were simple wooden markers on his parents's graves because he didn't have the money for headstones and the sight of the simple markers scourged him with shame. His father was the best Mayor in Berk's history, a selfless man who would help anyone and everyone if they needed it-yet he was in a practically unmarked grave because everything had been stolen.

He stared at the markers and then folded to his knees, his throat thick with grief and shame.

"I'm sorry, Dad, Mom," he said in a defeated tone. "I've still let you down. I mean, I try...Odin knows, I try...but just when I think I'm making headway, Fish just makes it obvious what they _still_ think of me..." He sighed heavily. "I-I guess I'm being _waaaay_ too sensitive...but just sometimes it catches me, y'know? I mean, I know I've done a lot of stupid things but sometimes, things just happen to me. And I am trying but everyone still treats me like I'm the ass I used to be...even Astrid...though I think that was because she had a concussion. And Fish...oh, I'm being stupid and pathetic but I just wish you were here. I wish I could eat Mom's pancakes-burnt edges and all-and hear Dad sing in the shower and most of all, I wish I could hear you say you love me once more."

He sat back on his heels.

"I-I promise you I will protect your dream, Dad. And I will make you proud. And-and I will get you proper headstones that everything you did for this town deserves..." He blinked and palmed his face dry. "I promise..."

"Hiccup Haddock?" He looked up at the smooth, cultured voice and cold brown eyes of the younger of the men he had seen when Mildew threw him out of his home. "I was hoping I would find you here..."


	26. The Offer

**Twenty-Six: The Offer**

For a long moment, Hiccup stared up at the straight, powerful shape of the unfamiliar man. He had been distracted as he had seen him previously, for he had been heartbroken and furious in equal measures at being thrown out of his home with no warning or appeal by what had to be some scam by Mildew. He recalled the man's older brother, demanding his key...but this man was somehow far more intimidating at close range, his brown eyes frighteningly intelligent and cold, the calculating glance seeming to analyse the teen's very soul.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked, his mind whirling. The man gave a grim smile that never came near his cold brown eyes, his manicured beard not moving as he spoke.

"My brother was watching out for you," he said smoothly. Hiccup's brows dipped.

"Really? Not creepy-much," he commented sarcastically. The man cocked an eyebrow.

"Sometimes, success requires effort and diligence," he said calmly. "And I need to speak with you." Hiccup clambered to his feet, feeling more confident not kneeling at this man's feet. The short dark hair, manicured beard and black leather all lent the stranger an air of menace and the teen folded his arms, his emerald eyes challenging.

"What if I didn't want to speak to you?" he retorted and the man smiled then, a mocking smile as of he had heard an obvious joke.

"You already are, Hiccup-may I call you Hiccup?" he said.

"It's my name," the boy said snarkily. "What's yours?"

"My name is Viggo Grimborn, owner of Hunter Developments," the man said calmly.

 _"The new Property Developers who have been causing problems recently want the same parcel of land for their development-to build a huge out of town shopping outlet that will double traffic from the south, especially the cities of Reaper and Berserk. And trucks coming through the town will triple. It will ruin the peace of the town."_

 _"And the jobs?"_

 _"This outlet Mall will probably close half the shops in town. Lots of people will lose their jobs. And the centre of town will be decimated.."_

"You were with Mildew..." Hiccup accused him. Viggo Grimborn chuckled.

"I assure you any time I spent with that man was only business," he said easily. "He had something I needed and that necessitated some extensive negotiations..."

 _"But at the moment, we've bought a significant amount of land that is worthless without the last extensive parcel...which I'm going to close the deal on tomorrow."_

"Yeah-well, he does seem to be a grasping ruthless miserable old coot," Hiccup commented.

"And he's not the only one who makes life unpleasant around this borough," Viggo continued companionably. "Our new Mayor certainly seems to be only loosely wed to the concept of legality, fairness and service." Hiccup bit his lip.

"Yeah, well he takes what he wants," he commented sharply. _Not unlike you, I think._ Viggo smiled thinly.

"You don't trust me," Viggo noted.

"Ya think? Can't _imagine_ what gave you that idea..." Hiccup sassed back.

"And I'm aware you have complained about the reckless and entirely independent actions of my employees in encroaching on your property," Viggo said calmly. "So I have a proposition. All development work will draw back for a half mile from your parcel of land at Raven Point...if you will consider doing me a small favour..." Hiccup frowned.

"One-the damage you have done is already catastrophic," he retorted. "Two why should I believe you? And three-can I speak to my lawyer?" Viggo chuckled again.

"I like you, boy-you're smart," he said before the humour fell from his face and the twinkle left his eyes. "I don't think we want lawyers involved, do we? They only cause expense...which I am guessing is far more of a burden to you than it is to me..." Hiccup winced, realising his face had betrayed him. "And I also hear there is no love lost between you and the Mayor...who I believe is a kinsman..."

 _My Uncle actually-who was happy for me to sleep in the park rather than offer me a roof over my head. And his son is determined to destroy me._

"Distant," Hiccup said flatly. "Very distant."

"And what I am asking is hardly anything illegal," Viggo said calmly. "All I ask is that you report anything his son-Simon, I believe-relates about his business dealings. I am hardly asking for secrets, my boy-just material that the young man sees fit to broadcast to an unselected audience. Knowledge already essentially in the public domain. After all," he added, lowering his voice seductively, "a businessman needs an edge. And learning your opponent's weakness and strategies ahead of time is merely smart business."

 _You read my mind,_ Hiccup thought, meeting the man's inviting expression stonily.

"And of course, I would be willing to adequately remunerate you for your trouble," he added. "A hundred dollars for each report sounds like a reasonable gesture of goodwill to show that I am not the bad guy here."

 _Now why would you want to stress that point as well?_

Hiccup smiled. "I believe you have a deal," he said pleasantly. "And to be honest, I could use the money-and anything that inconveniences Snot and Spitelout seems worth the effort." He paused. "I want a promise on Raven Point, though." Viggo nodded.

"You have my word," he said and offered his hand, shaking Hiccup's with a fierce grip that had his bones creaking. He winced as the man didn't release his hand. "But double cross me, boy, and I can make life very unpleasant for you..." Eyes widening in shock, Hiccup gasped in relief as his hand was released.

"How do I get in contact with you?" he asked shakily and the man fished a cheap pay-as-you-go cellphone from his pocket.

"My number is already input under 'VG'," he said. "The code to open the phone os 022900-I believe that is your birthday?" Hiccup nodded wordlessly. "I look forward to your first report, Hiccup." He turned away and took a few paces-and then pause. "I feel we could become good friends, Hiccup. At least, that is my desire. I feel we have so much to offer each other."

Nodding dumbly, Hiccup watched him walk confidently away, the phone still clutched in his aching hand. Viggo climbed into a black polished SUV with deeply tinted windows and it pulled away with a roar as the boy watched. Strangely, the gates of the close Cemetery had been opened for him. Then he looked down on the phone as well.

"Yes, we do," he muttered. "You can offer me the truth about how my parents died, what Spitelout had to do with it, how to get my home back and every inch of land you stole from me."

oOo

He headed up to Astrid's house after collecting Toothless because he knew her friends would be there since she wasn't able to work and they were planning to finish their homework and then binge-watch 'Dragon's Gate', the hottest show on Netflix. It was a bit of a gamble, since her mother considered him Public Enemy Number One and he had snapped at Fishlegs earlier but it was worth it because he needed to talk to someone about what had happened and Astrid really was his only friend. Well, apart from Gobber, who was watching the Football game and had shushed him six times as he had walked between the front door and his room, and Toothless, who couldn't talk back.

Toothless, of course, was delighted to have a walk with the boy he was devoted to and as they trotted along, his tail wagged and his pink tongue hung out, though his bright green eyes were trained on Hiccup's troubled face. And Hiccup found himself talking to the dog, explaining why he had been so upset-and glad that one person was unconditionally happy to see him.

But he paused outside Astrid's home and for a long moment, he wondered if this was a stupid idea. They had been talking about the arrangements but no one had explicitly asked him and he wondered if he was even welcome...but a tiny voice in the back of his head told him they would't have spoken about it in front of him if he wasn't to some degree welcome. He swallowed and offered a wan smile to the panting mutt, his tail still wagging eagerly from the walk. "Here goes nothing," he muttered and self-consciously swept his bangs off his face, making his already casually messy hair more wild. "Hey-they probably won't even open the door..." But he walked forward and pulled the bell anyway.

There was a pause and a shout of 'I'll get it!' that Hiccup recognised as Astrid's lock clicked and the door opened a crack-to reveal Astrid's bruised face. Her eyes widened as she saw who was there and her mouth dropped open in a gasp of shock.

"Hiccup?" she asked and stared at him. "What-what are you doing here?"

His heart sunk and then he took a deep breath.

"Catching a train...wait, isn't this the station?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nah-bus depot," Astrid replied dryly and managed a small smile. He stared into her face and his shoulders slumped.

"Sorry-this was a stupid idea," he said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" He turned away but she lunged forward, her strong hand closing on his arm and stopping him.

"Wait!" she said quickly. "Sorry-you are welcome here, Hiccup. You're my friend...and I'm sorry you feel awkward! I-I was just shocked because I guess I never expected you to come." She offered a small smile. "I mean-you are really late..." He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously and gestured to the dog.

"I had to take Toothless for a walk and that sort of slowed me down," he explained. "And I went to see Mom and Dad...and I met someone."

"Oh?" Her tone was curious and her eyes widened in interest. He gestured.

"Um...could I come in?" he asked and she gasped and stepped back.

"Of course," she said. "Sorry..." The he paused.

"What about Toothless?' he asked and she grinned and looked over her shoulder.

"Mom! Hiccup's here! And he's got Toothless! I'll take them down to the cellar!" she shouted.

"Okay, Astrid-but if he makes a mess, you're responsible..." her mother warned her and she smiled.

"I know!" she smiled and ushered him in, then firmly closed and locked the door. He self-consciously kicked his shoes off and lined them up by the door, then followed Astrid in his socks with Toothless eagerly padding along, his black nose sniffing everything eagerly as the suddenly self-conscious Hiccup followed Astrid down a carpeted stairwell to the cellar.

"Should I be worried you're going to lock me up here?" he asked her shyly and she smirked and punched his shoulder.

"Hah! No chance! Then I'd have to feed you-and anyway, Toothless is too cute to lock up..." she quipped and he managed a small smile as he found a warm room with an old sofa, a TV with Fishlegs's computer hooked up to it, a kettle, mini fridge and microwave all neatly stowed. Fishlegs, Anna and Kristof were all there and looked up in surprise. Hiccup waved.

"Um...hi..." he mumbled and they froze...until Toothless surged forward and bounded to land in Anna's lap. "Oh Thor...sorry...this is Toothless. Um...he has no boundaries at all. Sorry..." But Anna gave a small gasp and immediately fondled the dog's soft ears.

"He's adorable!" she exclaimed and he rolled his eyes.

"Completely," Astrid replied, smirking and walked to flop by the other girl, stroking the eager mutt. Toothless's tail was wagging wildly and he milked the adoration for all he was worth. Kristof found himself stroking the eager dog as well, the wet nose nudging into his palm eagerly as Hiccup self-consciously edged towards Fishlegs, who was loading Netflix on his laptop.

"Um...I owe you an apology..." Hiccup said in an embarrassed voice. as the husky guy looked up. Blue-green eyes flicked up to inspect the tall shape of the auburn-haired teen and Fishlegs frowned.

"Hiccup..." he began but Hiccup was determined to be heard out.

"No-please let me say my piece," he said desperately. "I owe you an apology because I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was completely oversensitive and I have nothing to be sensitive about because basically I have no friends, no home, no money and...Thor..."

"Hiccup-calm down," Fishlegs said soothingly. "I should apologise. I was completely insensitive. I mean, what I said was crass and unkind when you were being chased by your former friends and..."

"What?" Astrid said abruptly, looking up from where she was fussing the adoring Toothless. "When did that happen?" Head snapping round, Hiccup looked at her and looked embarrassed.

"This afternoon, when they chased me from the library for overhearing them confess to cheating with Cami and planning to pound me into a pulp," he admitted. "Ended up in the caretaker's washroom and sort of came to an impasse...and I asked Fish to grab the camera footage just in case. Um...and then I got huffy..." The others stared at him.

"And I may have asked what he had done...meaning I blamed him for it...and Hiccup was upset..." Fishlegs confessed.

"In fact it was my fault," the boy said defeatedly. "Snotlout wanted them to teach me a lesson for making Cameron look a fool when I defended Astrid..." He swallowed.

"It's forgotten," Fishlegs said, gesturing to the couch. "You want a soda?" Eyes widening, Hiccup stared at him.

"Th-thanks," he mumbled. "I-I didn't expect..." Kristof looked up at him and the soft-spoken buff boy sighed.

"I guess you expected us to be like your old friends," he guessed. "Look, you're our friend and we said we would give you a chance. And you are welcome because you need us, I think..."

"And you have the cutest dog!" Anna giggled as Toothless lay down across her and Astrid's laps. Hiccup sighed.

"Yup...I am changing my name to 'Toothless's owner'," he managed dryly and then he sat in the space at the end of the couch. "Thanks...but there is something I want to tell you first...if you can spare a few minutes..." Fishlegs settled into a large beanbag and then Astrid nodded.

"Go ahead..." she invited him and he launched into the tale of the encounter with Viggo and his concerns about the man's associations with Mildew. And then he paused.

"There's something else," he said quietly. "When I went up to Raven Point after Mom and Dad died...I was almost run off the road by a truck-one of the black ones that Hunter Developments have up in the forest-though it didn't have any markings on it. It was after I found where they died and I-I photographed the area. It was way out of the way, not the way they would normally be coming back from Uncle Stefan. And I am certain they didn't crash by accident. I think they were run off the road...conveniently before my Dad could complete a deal that would prevent Viggo and his company ever getting their hands on the land around Raven Point. I think he had something to do with my parents's deaths-and if he wants to use me, I'm going to use him and find out what happened."

"I'm not sure," Fishlegs said worriedly. "He sounds really mean and very smart..."

"He was watching you, Hiccup," Anna reminded him. "And that means he's dangerous."

"So if he did have something to do with your parents' deaths, then you need to be very careful..." Astrid said thoughtfully. "It sounds like he won't have any qualms about turning nasty..." Hiccup nodded.

"But all they've asked me to do is listen in to Snot and see what he boasts about his father," Hiccup reminded her. "And if it gets me into his confidence, then it's worth it...and if it inconveniences Spitelout as well...well, I won't shed any tears because he let me down as well." Astrid rested her hand on his arm.

"I know," she said calmly, "but don't let the need for revenge to blind you to Viggo's danger."

"I won't," he promised. "Though I recall someone who wanted to put Tuff in traction this morning..."

"That was totally justified!" Astrid protested. "Nerdstrid Loserson indeed..." And then she smiled. "And you were so great in just brushing them aside and making them all look...stupid..." He managed to smile then and leaned close to her.

"Then you'll help me?" he asked softly and she looked up-then nodded.

"Of course-because from what you've said, there was something suspicious with their deaths and no one has tried to find out what," she admitted. "But be very careful, Hiccup. It doesn't help them-or you, or us-if you get hurt by Viggo." He took her hand and squeezed.

"I promise to be careful," he assured her. "Because I wanna see him and Mildew and even Spitelout pay for what happened to Dad and Mom and me..." Then he looked at the phone. "And I know where to start..."


	27. Plans

**Twenty-Seven: Plans**

The next day was interesting as Hiccup arrived at school and checked his schedule. Now, for once, he was grateful that Snotlout shared a number of his classes-though the boy was floundering in most of them. He would have to follow his cousin around closely, enduring the taunts of the gang and his former girlfriend.

Gritting his teeth, he quietly stowed his coat and bag in his locker and grabbed his books for the first three lessons, before he trailed after Snotlout, hearing the boy brag about how his father was doing so well and would be buying him a new Jeep before Snoggletog. And it physically made Hiccup feel sick to see Cameron hang on his arm, almost purring with satisfaction when he knew that the girl was betraying his cousin, as she had betrayed him. But of course, Snotlout wouldn't believe him...and had dispatched two guys to ambush him. And as Hiccup hung back, ostensibly inspecting his phone, he felt a grim satisfaction in spying on the boy.

"Of course, Dad will be making far more now he's Mayor," Snotlout announced smugly, casting a scornful look at the tall shape of Hiccup. Tuffnut looked down from the top of the locker, where he was crouching.

"How?" he asked bluntly. "I mean Useless there was always pleading poverty..."

 _No I wasn't,_ Hiccup thought grimly, his knuckles whitening as he heard them scorn him. _I just wanted all of you to pay your fair share. I mean, you're all loaded and you expected me to pay for everything. Not once did you or Ruff or Cameron or even Snot offer to buy lunch. And I was happy to treat you because I thought you were my friends..._

"Well, you know Useless-and his father," Snotlout scoffed. "They were never ones to maximise business opportunities..."

 _What opportunities would a Mayor have?_ Hiccup thought, apparently texting. _Not many...if he was honest..._

"Hey, dude-you mean your Dad is cashing in on being the Mayor?" Tuff asked him directly.

"And Uncle Judge isn't?" Snotlout retorted. "I think we all know how easily justice is bought in the Nut family! All of your family's assets were purchased from people bankrupted by your uncle or your cousin Gruffnut's crooked loan scheme!" Ruff sniggered.

"Yeah-it's amazing how stupid people are when they're promised forty percent annual returns on their money!" she scoffed. "And how they never read the fine print..."

"And when they complain...well, the business is registered in Berserk and that means anyone who wants to litigate goes through Uncle Snuff's court," Tuff grinned.

"Yadda yadda yadda-bored now!" Snotlout said and pressed a sloppy kiss on Cameron's cheek. "Enjoying the view, Princess?" The girl glanced over to Eret and Thuggory and then she grinned.

"Looks pretty prefect to me," she said, as Hiccup flinched. "Well-it was until something skinny and useless got in the way," she added as every eye turned on the auburn-haired boy. He glanced up.

"It's a public corridor," he commented.

"And we're in it!" Snotlout sneered as Tuff jumped down and shoved Hiccup back. Staggering, he hit the locker behind him and gave an angry breath.

"Yeah-you just get in the way all the time," Tuff sneered, shoving him again. Snotlout frowned.

"Hey-I thought I gave orders for somebody to deal with him..." he asked sharply. Hiccup stared at him.

"What? You think this is Viking times, when you can just send some thugs to beat me up?" he asked incredulously. "Offence definitely intended, Thuggory," he added with a grin as the buff young man bunched his fists. Eret grabbed his arm and hauled him back as Mr Larson walked down the hallway, murmured in a low voice to his daughter, Gerda, who was in Sophomore year. Gustav was a messy kid with untidy black hair, bright grey eyes and boundless self-confidence. She idolised Snotlout and had been hanging around the Seniors ever since Snotlout became Mayor's Son, generally making herself a nuisance, though Snotlout had encouraged her. Hiccup took the chance to straighten up and head back towards the classroom, since it was almost time for the bell.

He slumped into his chair and stared at his phone, wondering for the hundredth time what Viggo hoped to achieve by this. _Was it a way of trapping him? Was he going to end up framed for something happening to him?_ Then he paused and stared at the phone, his eyes narrowing. _Or was the phone the trap?_ He glared at it as someone sat next to him and he looked up-to meet Astrid's eyes.

"Hey," she said with a smile and he found himself smiling back.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" he asked calmly and she sighed.

"Still bruised," she admitted. "I should be able to start some jogging today."

"Be careful, okay?" he murmured softly. "I know Cami is still gunning for you."

"And everyone is gunning for you," Astrid reminded him. He laid the phone on the desk and peered at it.

"I don't trust Viggo Grimborn," he murmured. "And though I know what he wants-let's be honest, no one would believe that Snot would say anything of value. So why target me?"

"To let you know he knows?" she suggested, flipping her book open. "As a warning?" Emerald eyes flicked up and his brow furrowed.

"A warning against what?" he murmured and glanced up. "What doesn't he want me spoiling?"

Astrid opened her mouth but Mr Jansrud-a medium sized but powerfully-built man with a bushy beard and a very sharp tongue- swept in and the class had to turn back to their Geography assignments. The blonde stole a glance at Hiccup, who was bent over his book, writing furiously. But every few moments, he looked up and she could see he was thinking hard, plotting his next move.

In lunch, Hiccup grabbed Fishlegs and swept him down to the electronics lab, the phone in his hand.

"I want you to open this up," he said determinedly and the husky boy looked at him in shock.

"You know it will invalidate the guarantee?" he asked in a worried voice as Hiccup scowled.

"You know I don't care?" he replied. "This isn't my phone, Fish-it's the one Grimborn gave me..." Pursing his lips, Fishlegs calmly prised it open and laid the body on the desk, using a fixed magnifier to inspect the contents.

"Looks pretty standard," he commented. "Except that bit there..." A small device, no larger than a SIM was wedged in, a tiny LED flickering on it. Hiccup frowned and leaned forward.

"Remove it," he said calmly as Fishlegs squeaked in worry.

"What if it stops working?" he asked anxiously.

"Then Viggo can't talk to me," Hiccup said grimly. "It's blinking and I don't like that." Using a fine pair of tweezers, Fishlegs carefully lifted it out and inspected it closely.

"Hmm...I've seen these online...a micro tracker," he commented calmly. "Very small, very powerful and extremely expensive. Why would a powerful man like Viggo Grimborn waste so much effort on you, Hiccup?" The auburn-haired teen sagged and he quietly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Either I have something he wants or I am asking the wrong questions," he murmured. "I think he was involved in my parents' deaths and I don't believe it was his men disobeying his orders. Viggo is the kind of man you wouldn't dare disobey."

"And yet here you are," Fishlegs pointed out. Hiccup plucked the chip from his fingers.

"He never said not to open the phone and remove his spy tracking chip," he pointed out as Fishlegs shook his head.

"Bet he doesn't want you to remove it though," he replied. Hiccup smiled.

"Have you got any lunch left?" he asked as the husky boy yelped and clutched at his satchel. Hiccup grinned.

"No..." the husky boy moaned as Hiccup extended his hand.

"Hand it over," he said sternly. "Come on, Fish...you know you want to do this..."

"No I don't," he moaned as Hiccup fished out his jam sandwich and broke a decent sized piece off. Emerald eyes flashing with amusement, he grinned.

"This is Berk, right?" he said with a mischievous grin in his eye. "And it's lunchtime. And the pigeons here eat anything..."

"Thor help us," Fishlegs grumbled. "Let me just record that I objected to this when it all goes horribly wrong..." Hiccup clapped him on the shoulder.

"Nothing will go wrong," he assured his friend. "You close up the phone while I make sure Viggo's tracker tracks the fattest pigeon in Berk High..." He rolled the piece of sandwich in his hand. "And then you can help me work out how to ensure that I make two people very unhappy..."

oOo

That evening, he made a bland report to Viggo about what he had heard and the man had been cool and moderately uninterested-as Hiccup had suspected he would be. And while he didn't doubt that Viggo would relish a hold over the dishonest Mayor, he was certain the businessman had far more reliable and ruthless ways of getting the leverage. All of this smacked of a way of keeping Hiccup playing to his tune while he got up to something else.

He continued his mission stalking Snotlout-but he also carefully observed Eret and Thuggory and with the help of Astrid and Anna-who were tailing Cameron-he managed to shoot some very interesting footage of the girl kissing and making out with the other boys while Snotlout was otherwise engaged. And while he should feel a modicum of sympathy for his cousin, being betrayed by the girl, he really couldn't manage it. And he also videoed Snotlout boasting about his exploits with Cameron...just in case.

Astrid was back jogging and doing gym work, though she as barred from playing for a couple of weeks after her concussion. She was back at the Diner and Hiccup looked up from the kitchen as she walked back in to the cheers and a genuine round of applause from her coworkers, which she had had acknowledged with modesty and humility. Up to his elbows in warm sudsy water as he washed up, Hiccup occasionally glanced over as she brought in and collected orders, always pleasant and polite and he found himself envying her. He knew he was sarcastic as his default and he was getting tired working so hard for minimum wage-but it was all he was worth, all he was qualified for...and that was a really painful realisation.

But Petter seemed pleased with his work and there was a sense of achievement when he received his wage packet-minus taxes and deductions...but it was money, honestly won and that was more than Snotlout or the twins could say...not that they would mind. But Hiccup did and he knew there were other people there who would want to ensure that their Mayor and a senior Judge were not crooks.

He made notes of what they had said and any details or dates they had mentioned, hoping to one day find a way to use the information. But in the meantime, he sat at home with the information that Fishlegs had got for him and spent an evening working until two in the morning, creating something that would at least cause a stir. And though what he was doing was a bit mean and cruel, it wasn't unfair. His father certainly wouldn't approve but that part of Hiccup, that had resented being ostracised and abused by his former friends, was cheering in joy at the plan. And when he finished uploading his work and curled up under the three blankets on the sagging bed with Toothless curled against him, he slept without a single qualm and with a completely clear conscience.

oOo

The next morning in school, most of the students were in huddles, clustered around their phones and muttering-especially when the gang sauntered in, talking loudly as ever and shoving people aside. But no one was giving them an inch. And worse-some of them were laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Snotlout snapped as Gerda stared at him-then looked hurriedly away. "Gerda-what is going on?" The younger girl's eyes widened and she looked worried.

"Gotta go!" she yelped and ran off-with Snotlout in hot pursuit.

"Come back here!" he yelled and ran after her as Ruff scowled.

"Heather-what is going on?" she demanded as the raven-haired girl walked up and stared at them in shock.

"Haven't you seen?" she asked them in astonishment. "It's all over BerkBook!"

"What is?" Cameron asked as Heather sighed and turned her phone round to display the page.

"This!"

It was a video montage, cleverly assembled with Whitney Houston's unmistakeable voice singing "I will Always Love You' over it. The song started with Snotlout and Cameron snuggling and making out brazenly in the canteen but rapidly cut over to Snotlout blatantly snogging Ruff in the stands while Cami was trying to get Astrid taken out at the Soccer match. Then back to them together before cutting between Cameron making out with Thuggory and Eret separately and then back to Snotlout. And finally to Snotlout making out with Tiffany Harildson, the head cheerleader, only the previous day, according to the date stamp.

Cameron stared, her eyes wide with utter shock and then she looked up in anger as Snotlout sauntered back confidently, smiling cheerily at her.

"Why you two-timing good-for-nothing slimy...weasel!" she spat as the jock stared at the video he had snatched off Gerda. His jaw dropped in shock and his thick brows dipped in anger. Then he looked up.

"Maybe you shouldn't open your mouth, you whore!" he shot back. "Gods, I should have seen it. Taking on my cousin's leftovers...I should have known you were just soiled goods...and faithless. I mean, he warned me when you dumped him for me but of course, I thought he was just causing trouble..."

"Well-I expected better from you..." Cameron yelled, turning on Ruff. The female twin gaped, not really seeing she had done anything wrong.

"You can't keep him satisfied, girl, so he came to real woman!" she sneered.

"I can make him utter putty in my hands when we do it, you ugly slut, so why would you think you can compete with all this?"

"Look-you've been banging Thug and Eret so I didn't think necking Snot was such crime!" Ruff scoffed as Cameron turned puce, slapped her and then threw herself onto the other girl. With a crash, they hit the floor and rolled around, trying to punch each other and pull each other's hair out. Snotlout was standing to one side while Heather and Tuff tried to prise the brawling blondes apart. Thuggory and Eret looked over at Snotlout and the Mayor's Son gave them a menacing smile.

"I haven't finished with you yet," he mouthed as a shout froze everyone in their tracks. Principal Wing stormed up the corridor and pushed through the ring of Seniors, who were eagerly watching the brawl. Finally, Heather managed to manhandle Cameron free, an eye bruising and her face scratched. Ruff, who was being restrained by her brother, was also scratched with a black eye and a bleeding nose. Both were clawing at the other as Mala Wing stepped between them.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" she shouted. "All of you-to my office. NOW! I cannot have my seniors in a mass brawl in the hall!" The bell rang and she glared icily, folding her arms. "Was I unclear?" Slowly, the gang gathered themselves and then trudged off in the direction of the Principal's office. Watching them go as he walked to the Principal's Office, Hiccup gave a small smile.

"Round Two to me," he murmured.


	28. In the Principal's Office

**Twenty-Eight: In the Principal's Office**

Halfway through English class, Fishlegs was called to Principal Wing's office and Hiccup watched the husky boy leave with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He could guess what his friend was being pulled in for-because he knew for a fact that Fishlegs could recite all of the school rules and probably hadn't broken a single one in his entire life. The person they really wanted was the person who had made the video, Hiccup...and he couldn't leave his friend to face the music alone because he had engineered the whole brawl. Glancing over to Astrid and across to Mr Larson, he prevaricated for a few painful moments before he couldn't stand it any longer and then he stuck his hand up.

"Excuse me, Mr Larson-I'm not feeling well!" he announced urgently. "I really need to go to the bathroom..." The teacher stared at him, seeing the pale face and bright emerald eyes and nodded.

"Report to the school nurse," he said firmly. "I am sure your friends can update you on the work from this lesson."

"Thanks, Mr Larson," Hiccup said gratefully, shoving his things into his bag, clutching at his stomach and stumbling to the door-but as soon as he was safely out in the corridor, he straightened up and sprinted off in the direction of the Principal's Office. He arrived moments later, panting and staring worriedly at the door. He could hear Fishlegs's nervous voice from the other side-and Snotlout's snide tone. Then Cameron joined in and Hiccup gathered himself, rapping hard on the door and opening it before he was even invited in.

Every eye fell on him and he walked in boldly, his eyes fixed on the cool and intimidating shape of Mala Wing and studiously ignoring the gang. Snotlout was standing with Tuff and Ruff, Cameron and Heather were standing to the other side with Thuggory and Eret awkwardly standing closer to Heather than Snotlout. A small smile tugged at his lips at seeing the gang so fractured but he kept his face straight because he wasn't here for them. Mala cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here, Hiccup?" she asked him coldly as he cast a sideways look at the husky boy, standing mere feet from her desk, his face pale with terror.

"I'm guessing you have Fishlegs...sorry, _Finlay_...here because you think he had something to do with the video," he said without preamble. "He didn't. It was me." The Principal's strawberry blonde brows arched in surprise.

"Really? I was under the impression that Mr Ingerman was the _only_ person in the year with the skills to construct such an accomplished piece of work," she said coldly, briefly inspecting Mr Halvardson the IT tutor who was standing by the door but Hiccup stepped forward, his shoulders back and eyes completely locked on hers.

"Clearly not," he said honestly. "I have more talents than I show, Ma'am-and a top of the range computer my Dad got me with everything I could possibly want to create that video. Look-Fish helped me by pulling the videos from social media that other students had self posted-and I took some myself over the last couple of weeks...but he did nothing illegal or even immoral. I, on the other hand, know exactly what I was doing."

"What? Why you scrawny..."

"Pitiful how jealous and pathetic you are, Hicc! You really need to accept that no one wants you…"

"And what was that?" the Principal said sharply, cutting across Snotlout's angry voice and Cameron's cruel sneer. The black-haired boy glared at his cousin and Cameron tossed her hair, unconcerned but Hiccup was rigid, his fists clenched as he faced the teacher.

"I was demonstrating to my cousin and ex-girlfriend that neither of them had made a good choice," he said clearly, his voice tight. "None of the footage I used was doctored in any way, in case you want to ask. These two did _exactly_ what the pictures showed. And I am aware what I did was mean and cruel...but nowhere near as cruel as dumping me in the middle of the canteen by telling me you've been sleeping with my cousin-after saying you've looked at me to see what's in the relationship for you-and because I had just been orphaned and made homeless and penniless, you didn't want me! So all I did was show everyone what treacherous hypocrites two of my former friends were."

"So this was purely for revenge," the Principal said coldly, her eyes boring into Hiccup's. He swallowed.

"I don't regret it," he said too quickly, trying to convince himself. "But though I know my father would not approve, I had to do this."

"And you knew it would cause dissension and distress to your fellow students?" she accused him.

"While two-timing me with my cousin and announcing it in the middle of the canteen doesn't?" Hiccup asked, his voice sarcastic. "No one bothered when it was _me_ being humiliated and heart-broken in view of almost the whole school! And let me say-if they weren't cheating on each other, there would be nothing to say in the first place! But Fishlegs is innocent in this. Let him go." The Principal looked at the terrified husky boy and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr Ingerman-you may go," she said firmly and finally, Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. The auburn-haired boy nodded and the husky boy turned and took off, scuttling out at top speed followed by Mr Halvardson as the Principal turned her baleful glare on Hiccup. "I am impressed you came to the aid of your friend..."

"It was the only thing to do," Hiccup said honestly. "Only a coward allows someone else to take the blame for his actions. I did this."

There was a pause and Hiccup was aware of the shuffling of feet by him, of the harsh angry breaths of the gang and knew he had made this choice when he surrendered his leverage over Thug and Eret...but for now, he was grateful he was in the Principal's Office that may protect him from being attacked straight away.

"It was a low trick and caused pain and distress to others," the Principal said in a low voice. "And your actions were motivated by spite." There was a muffled snigger from Cameron but the cold green eyes of the Principal flicked up and the girl blushed. "But it is apparent that there were equally inappropriate actions by others. Hiccup-you are suspended for two days for causing this." He chewed his lip and nodded, accepting his fate. "But there are others also culpable. Cameron and Rachel-you are suspended for four days for fighting. Snotlout-you have two days' detention. You others-I will be watching your conduct. And remember-I do not care how wealthy your parents are or who your relatives are: I will deal with you solely on your conduct in these walls. Is that clear?"

There was a sullen pause and Hiccup had to bite his tongue to stop himself from reminding them that this was their cue to speak.

"I said- _is that clear_?" Mala snapped and the sullen teens all mumbled variations on 'Yes, Principal Wing."

"You may leave," the older woman said and the teens turned and left...except Hiccup, who paused at the door. Then he sighed and turned back to the Principal and closed the door. "Hiccup?" she asked and he sighed again.

"Please-can I have a word with you?" he asked in a less certain voice. She nodded and beckoned him closer and he fiddled with his hands before looking up.

"What is troubling you, Hiccup?" the Principal asked him more gently.

"Astrid," he blurted out. "Astrid Hofferson. I-I wonder if you could call Coach Markstrom please? I have information for her..." Mala Wing stared at him calculatingly.

"Are you going to cause trouble, Hiccup?" she asked him directly and he shook his head urgently.

"NO!" he protested vehemently. "Look-I know I haven't done much to make you think anything else of me but Astrid is my friend and I was...terrified when I saw her fall in the soccer match. It was a deliberate act and I knew that-because I had seen Cameron talking with the Meathead Captain at half time." The woman scowled.

"I am aware your relationship with Miss Bogthorpe broke down catastrophically-but your vindictive attitude against her..." she began and Hiccup sagged.

"I was heart-broken, betrayed and humiliated but quite honestly, I was willing to let it go...until she targeted Astrid, who had been kind to me when my parents died," he argued passionately. "And no, it isn't like that but I knew Cameron was behind Dagur attacking Astrid earlier in the term. We all did-and covered for her. But this time, she could have killed Astrid! And I saw the conversation." He took a shuddering breath. "And I have proof." Frowning, the Principal lifted her phone and murmured a few words, nodding before replacing the receiver. Then she looked at the tall, slightly scruffy shape.

"How are you coping?" she asked gently and he looked up, taken by surprise at her kindly tone.

"Um...okay, I guess," he said self-consciously. "I mean, it's kinda hard, losing Mom and Dad and home and...everything..." He stopped speaking because he knew his voice would break if he went any further. He could cope with people being cruel to him-but when people started being kind...he couldn't resort to sass and it just broke him. She stared at him, her expression understanding and he swallowed. "I'm coping, Ma'am," he said more firmly, refusing to meet her eye.

"Have you been offered counselling?" she asked him suddenly and his emerald gaze flicked up.

"Um...no..." he said and frowned. "I mean, our medical insurance was in Dad's name so it ended the moment he died so I...well, I can't afford it..."

"We have a trained counsellor in the school and I think you could benefit from seeing her," the Principal told him gently. "It is your choice, of course, but anything you say to her is confidential and she may help you deal with the emotions you are feeling." He swallowed and wondered what his father would say: he knew his Dad was fiercely independent and reckoned a Haddock should be self-sufficient...but he was also a man who accepted recommendations from people who knew more than he did.

"Um...okay, I guess," he mumbled. "I mean...yes please. I-I think I need the help." Mala smiled and jotted a note on her pad as there was a firm knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called as the door opened and the familiar shape of Coach Markstrom walked confidently in, her eyes widening as she saw the tall shape of Hiccup, standing self-consciously in front of the Principal's desk.

"Principal?" she asked in a low voice. "What can I help you with?" Mala raised an eyebrow and gestured to the self-conscious shape of Hiccup. "Ah. I wanted to thank you for your help on Friday! You were very prompt and decisive and that was excellent first responders' conduct. Have you considered helping the team as a first aider?"

Hiccup blushed and inspected the ground more fiercely.

"Um...no..." he mumbled. "I-I did want to speak to you about Astrid though..." There was a pause as the coach inspected him.

"Speak," she said without preamble and with a sigh, he thumbed on his phone and showed the coach the video they had of Cameron talking with the Meathead Captain. The Coach frowned. "Is that...?" she murmured.

"Cameron? Yes," he confirmed. "Look, she was talking to the Meathead Captain and two minutes later, she takes out Astrid. I don't think it's a coincidence. I know Cameron was furious Astrid was made Captain and Cameron wants that for herself."

"She may just know the girl from previous years," the Coach suggested but Hiccup shook his head.

"It's possible...but I don't think so," he said stubbornly. "Not the way they're talking." A thought struck him. "Is there anyone here who can lip-read?" he asked. "They may be able to tell what they're saying..." Mala leaned forward and lifted her phone.

"Could Anna Kristiansen come to the Principal's Office immediately?" she asked. Eyes widening, Hiccup stared at her.

"Anna?" he mouthed.

"You probably haven't ever seen her hearing aids-because they are top of the range and she always wears her hair down," Mala told the shocked boy. "But she can lip read and sign as well."

"I-I didn't know," he murmured and shame surged through him. Anna had been in his class for over three years and he had never even suspected she had hearing problems. _Just shows how self-absorbed I am,_ he thought with shame. _I-I just hope she helps..._

They stood in awkward silence as Hiccup connected his phone to the Principal's computer monitor until there was a knock on the door and Anna came in, her eyes widening at the sight of Hiccup. Her green gaze was wary and suspicious, as if he had landed her in trouble-but he shook his head.

"Don't be afraid, Anna-you aren't in any trouble," the Principal said clearly and Hiccup realised that Anna's big green eyes were attentively fixed on the teacher's face. In fact, Anna was always attentive whenever anyone spoke... He blinked and his admiration for the girl grew. "Anna-can you lip read what Cameron and the other girl are saying?" Principal Wing asked and the ginger-haired girl frowned and leaned forward, her eyes locked on the video. She paused the action, then rolled it back, then repeated again.

"I can try..." she said quietly and frowned. "Cami says... _all I want you to do is take her out.._." she murmured. "The other girl says... _how much._..and then Cami says... _a thousand dollars_...Cami nods and then they walk away from one another..." She frowned. "But that can't be right, can it?" She looked up and Hiccup felt his body tense. "Hiccup?"

"Um...I think that may be right," he said worriedly. "Cameron hates Astrid and...well, she isn't willing to play second fiddle to anyone. She expected everything handed to her on a plate." Mala Wing stared at him and the Coach frowned.

"Principal-can you speak with the Head of Meathead Academy and see if she is aware of this...and I will discuss with the Coach of their team," she said grimly. Mala nodded, her eyes icy with anger.

"I will ensure that this is followed through," she promised as the Coach turned back to look at Hiccup.

"Thank you," she said sternly. "That this happens in my team is...shocking. And I clearly cannot keep both if there is this conflict between them..." Hiccup stared at her, aghast, suddenly fearing that he had jeopardised Astrid's place in the team-the soccer team that meant the world to her. He opened his mouth.

"Please, Coach-please you can't even consider expelling _Astrid_ from the team!" he said urgently. "It's her life and she's way better than Cameron and none this is her fault in any way, shape or form! I mean...please..." The Coach reached over and gripped his tense shoulder, her dark eyes amused.

"Hiccup-you do not have to worry," he assured him gently. "Astrid Hofferson is an exceptional player and if I could only choose to keep one player from my current team, she would be the one." Hiccup stared into her face and nodded in sudden embarrassment.

"Um...sorry..." he apologised and looked up to the Principal. "I-er-I should go shouldn't I...?" She nodded.

"I will inform your teachers," she said and he nodded, gathered up his phone and headed for the door. Anna headed after him and she grabbed his arm as they hit the hallway.

"Hiccup?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I got suspended for the video of Snot and Cami," he told her urgently. "Could-could you tell Astrid I'll see her in a couple of days please?"

"Is she in trouble?" the girl asked suspiciously but the boy shook his head with a sigh.

"No, I am," he admitted. "And hopefully this may stop Cami doing anything this stupid again..." She smiled.

"See you later, Hiccup," Anna said. "Finlay told us what you did. Thanks." There was a pause and he shrugged.

"You're welcome," he said, still not confident in what he could say to her. "See ya."

And with that, he walked out of the school.


	29. Day Off

**Twenty Nine: Day Off**

Walking out of the school building, Hiccup peered up at the grey sky and pulled his collar further up, digging his hands deeper into his pockets. It was not even nine in the morning and he was suspended. And though he should be ashamed, angry or frustrated, he was just relieved that he had finally managed to show Coach Markstrom the video of Cameron and hoped it would end the girl's aspirations of Captaincy and persecution of the holder of that post...but a tiny voice in the back of his mind was warning him that his former girlfriend was a completely self-centred and spoilt person who assumed she was due everything she wanted and had no compassion for others. _Even those she purported to be in love with,_ he added silently as he walked onto the sidewalk and headed for town.

He had no work to do and though he hoped Astrid or the others would bring him his homework when school finished, he was at a loss for the moment. Gobber would be at the garage, opening up and starting the early orders-but business had been quiet of late and there was really only enough work for one...and a large part of Hiccup wanted to put off the moment when his Godfather's face creased with disappointment that he had been suspended for taking his revenge on Snotlout and Cameron. He shuddered. It sounded so vindictive and he supposed, in truth, it had been. But there was still a part of him that knew he needed to remind himself he wasn't just a victim but the son of Mayor Stoick 'the Vast' and Valka Haddock.

He sighed and peered at the main street. The shops were just opening but he knew the Diner would be open for the breakfast rush and he headed there, knowing Petter was opening up this morning. He paused...then wandered in, seeing a handful of people getting coffee, Danish and various breakfast orders and he paused, then walked past to Petter's office, before knocking. The man's low voice resounded immediately and Hiccup wandered in as invited. Petter looked up at him in surprise and frowned.

"Hi, Hiccup," he said calmly. "I thought you were are school?" The teen rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously and cleared his throat.

"Um...I may be available for the next couple days and I was wondering if you had any shifts or work needing doing?" he said in a rush, his face uncertain. Petter rested his pen down and stared at the young man.

"What did you do to get suspended, lad?" he asked directly and Hiccup sighed. He didn't want to admit too much but he wasn't keen to lie to Petter, knowing the man had taken a chance on offering him a job.

"Nothing actually bad," he admitted. "I made a video of my former girlfriend cheating on the guy she dumped me for...and him cheating on her..." He shrugged. "You know-teen stuff..." Petter stared at him and then chuckled.

"I'm sure that went well," he commented and Hiccup managed a small smile.

"Um...my former girlfriend attacked the girl her boyfriend was smooching," he admitted. "So I got suspended for causing a fight. It was worth it..." Petter nodded and sat back.

"As long as you promise not to do anything with any of the staff here, I'm not concerned," he told the teen. "You're in luck. Rufus called off sick and we're a man down...with the morning rush coming. We could use a hand..." Emerald eyes widening, Hiccup gave a grin.

"Really? Thanks!" he said, a flutter of relief in his chest. "I can start now..." Petter jerked his head towards the kitchen.

"Thanks, Hiccup," he said as the boy flashed a relieved grin and headed out to drop off his bag and head into the kitchen. He was familiar with the basic tasks and cleaned and washed up vigorously, emptying the bins, fetching supplies from the cellar and generally helping where asked. And though it remained tiring and mindless, Hiccup felt more confident that he had an idea what he was doing and he began to learn when he needed to do certain things so he could anticipate and be already doing the task when someone looked around to remind him to start it. Sweating, he took his break when Petter reminded him, sipping water from a bottle and resting against the door frame to the back yard to cool down.

"Yer good, kid," the cook-Henrick-commented, coming to lean by him and lighting a cigarette. Hiccup dipped his head.

"Thanks," he murmured. "I'm trying my best. I-I just don't wanna let anyone down..." Hendrick clapped him on the shoulder.

"You're trying, you're working hard and you listen and take instructions," the older man told him amiably. "You're okay with me, kid!"

The validation did wonder for Hiccup's battered self-esteem and he set to the rest of his shift with a good heart, working furiously until his relief came on duty and half past one, as the lunch rush was at its peak. He stayed during the overlap and finished at two after a hard five hours, feeling exhausted but curiously uplifted. And he felt even better when Petter intercepted him on the way out and handed him his bonus packet of wages, precious money from his shift that meant he could finally feel like he was paying his way in the world-because he knew what he could do with the money.

On the way home, he stopped at Berkmart and found a special offer on Yak mince and bought enough to make some chilli and a Herder's Pie. Then, after picking up a couple more ingredients, he headed back to the apartment, knowing that Gobber wouldn't be back for another couple of hours. So he set to vacuuming the carpet and the couch, cleaning the bathroom and bleaching the toilet, basin and shower and then cleaning down the kitchen including the fridge. Then he fried out the mince, making half into chilli and the rest into several small Herder's Pies with the mince mixed with onion, chopped mushroom, tomato, seasoning, a little ale and topped with fluffy seasoned mashed potato. He stored enough in the fridge for dinner that night and the following night and put the rest in the freezer, to make meals for the next few days.

He was washing up the pans as the door opened and Gobber lumbered in, grumbling at the weather, the customers and the fact that his beloved Berk Vikings would be facing the Berserker Maniacs in the big match tonight and they hadn't won for four years against them. Hiccup opened the fridge and fished out a bottle of ice cold beer, tossing it to his mentor and the two-limbed man looked up in shock.

"What in Odin's name have yeh done tae meh flat?" he asked in shock, his jaw dropped.

"Tidied and cleaned it," the boy explained, scrubbing the dried mince from the pans. Gobber peered suspiciously in the bathroom.

"It's white..." he complained.

"It's meant to be white," Hiccup explained. "Not grey or brown or greenish in places…"

"And it smells of bleach," Gobber noted. Then he opened the fridge...and gasped. "You've cleaned meh fridge!" he exclaimed in utter shock. "I-I-I...I'm speechless! I mean..."

"You mean I've removed dirt, bits and stains that had been there for years, killed off the mould and thrown out all the food and jars that were so far out of date they had turned into entirely different substances to those advertised!" Hiccup sassed back in an exasperated voice. "There is room for a lot more beer in here now, by the way." Gobber looked unimpressed. "Look, Gobber-sooner or later, Family Services will come and see if I am living in a suitable place and if I don't clean up, they'll condemn this place as a health hazard!" Gobber scowled, popped the top off the bottle and chugged a mouthful of beer.

"Load of fuss over nothing," he grumbled, grabbing the remote and heading towards the couch. Hiccup sighed, washed the soap off the pans and put them to drain and then dried his hands. "How was school, lad?" Hiccup sighed and smoothed out the damp drying cloth before hanging it over the rail.

"Um...got suspended for two days," he admitted and waited. There was a pause and then the sound of the television clicked off before the couch creaked and Gobber turned to inspect him.

"What?"

"Um...I posted a video of Cami and Snot and well, there was a fight between Cami and Ruff and it was my fault but even so..."

"Laddie...yer know yer father would be ashamed that yer were causing trouble and..."

Something snapped inside of the boy and he suddenly walked forward, his eyes flashing with anger.

"You know what? Dad wouldn't anything because he's _dead_ , Gobber!" Hiccup said harshly, hating himself for saying the words. "And I know he always tried to do the right thing but guess what? No one seems to do that for me, right? I mean, if they did, I wouldn't be here. I would be in my home with my memories of my parents...or at the very worst, living with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. I wouldn't be penniless. And my friends wouldn't have dumped me. But _surprise, surprise_...they all did that. So why should I accept being dumped, cheated on and humiliated and just...take it? Why can't I fight back? And I did nothing illegal or that even broke a school rule! But I'm suspended for two days anyway!" He turned, grabbed his coat and whistled Toothless. "Just get off my back, okay? I've cleaned the place and made dinner-I'm sure you can manage to put it in the microwave. I'm going out!" And before the astonished Gobber could say anything else, he and the dog left, slamming the door behind him.

He was halfway up the street before his anger cooled and he slowed, pressing a hand to his face. He hadn't meant to shout at Gobber because the man was good enough to take him in when no one else wanted him. And what did Hiccup have to offer anyway? A mouthful of sass, the ability to clean a toilet and some skill in the kitchen...but he used heat, light, water and needed food for both himself and his dog. He stopped and groaned.

"I'm an idiot," he muttered and sighed. "Thor, I'll be lucky if Gobber doesn't throw me out! I mean, what is _wrong_ with me?" But he knew: he was bitter and angry and resentful and just plain hurt. And he missed his parents.

The phone rang and he stared at it: it was the Viggo phone and he knew he had missed his report the previous day because he had been working on editing the video. The screen flashed angrily with the letters 'VG'. With a sigh, he answered the call.

 _"You've missed calling me yesterday,"_ the familiar smooth, cultured voice said calmly. There was no accusation there, just the quiet unspoken reminder that the man had a deal with him.

"Nothing to report," Hiccup said quietly. "Snot hasn't said anything useful." He paused. "And I was suspended today so I couldn't really spy on him."

There was a pause.

 _"That is unfortunate,"_ Viggo said. _"I had hoped you would honour your part of the bargain."_

"Hey-I can't help it if Snot doesn't say anything useful!" Hiccup protested. There was another, longer silence.

 _"I expect anyone who deals with me to honour that deal,"_ Viggo said coldly. _"There are always penalty clauses..."_ Hiccup frowned.

"I didn't sign anything-and you didn't mention anything!" he protested.

 _"In life, there are always consequences,"_ Viggo said. _"You are young and foolish. I expect a better report tomorrow or I will begin to lose patience with you, Hiccup..."_ The boy bit his tongue, preventing himself instinctively sassing back because he knew that wouldn't be smart. And he really didn't trust Viggo...but he had decided to try to work with the man and spy on his cousin. And that would mean he should try to keep on his good side...while he tried to find out more about Viggo Grimborn.

"I'm sorry," he forced himself to say. "I-I'll try to do better..." There was a pause.

 _"I know you will,"_ Viggo said and though the words could just be interpreted as encouraging, Hiccup knew they were a warning. The unspoken _'See that you do'_ had him wondering what the man could do...but the memory of the black truck speeding after him as he visited the crash site flashed across his memory.

"Thank you," he said as heard Viggo hang up. He exhaled shakily, realising he was immensely tense. There was something about Viggo that made him not trust the man and it was because he knew he was dangerous. The phone had been tracked, one of his lorries had tried to run Hiccup off the road, he was the person who profited most from his father's death and his men had been encroaching on Hiccup's land. Crouching down, he tousled Toothless's ears and hugged the dog.

"You want a walk, bud?" he murmured and the mutt gave an eager yip. "I'll take that as a yes," he smiled, standing up and holding the leash more firmly. "I think we need to talk to someone about Viggo Grimborn."

 **A/N: For 'Herder's Pie', think Shepherd's Pie but with Yak mince!**


	30. Playing with Fire

**Thirty: Playing with Fire**

It was a long way from Gobber's apartment but Hiccup and Toothless made their way to the ABI-the Archipelago Bureau of Investigation-just before duty office closing time and the boy pushed the door open and walked in without hesitation. The Berk branch was something that Stoick had been proud of and he insisted that local law enforcement supported the Bureau whenever they were investigating any crime, though he knew some of the neighbouring towns were less welcoming of the organisation.

The office was stark and plain, the white walls and grey carpet clean and marked only by the brown and red shield of the Bureau. He looked at the desk and saw no one there-but the front door was open so he assumed they were still open for business. Pausing to get Toothless to sit, he walked to the front desk and leaned over, craning his neck to see if he could see anyone.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind him and he almost jumped out of his skin. He spun round to face a tall, built man with bright red hair cropped close to his head and light hazel eyes, his stern face scowling at the teen. Hiccup swallowed and backed up a pace, taking in the white shirt, black tie, grey pants and black shoes, the holster with pistol on the man's right hip and the badge hanging round his neck.

"Um...I was looking for someone..." Hiccup said, peering at the badge, "...Agent Throk." The man scowled more deeply and then nodded.

"What can I do for you?" he asked ungraciously and for a moment, Hiccup's confidence wavered...but Toothless gave a little whine and the boy firmed his resolve.

"I believe my parents were murdered," he said.

There was a pause and Agent Throk rolled his eyes, an uninterested look on his face.

"Okay, boy-you have _no_ idea how many school kids think it's hilarious to make false reports to the ABI-and our charter says we have to at least give them credence so..." he began but Hiccup balled his fists.

"This isn't a false report," he said sternly. "My parents died unexpectedly and the circumstances-and what I have found out was happening since-make me doubt this was an accident. No one seemed to do any sort of proper investigation and just accepted it was an accident and I have no confidence the Mayor will authorise any further enquiries." Throk folded his arms.

"Okay-so who were your parents?" he asked grumpily.

"Stoick and Valka Haddock," Hiccup said levelly, watching the man's eyes widen in shock.

"The Mayor?" he repeated.

"Um...I think that's 'former' Mayor now," Hiccup retorted bitterly. "His brother took over the role which is why I have no confidence he will want to look further into their deaths." Throk frowned but then he walked to the door to the back office and swiped it open.

"I think you better come through...Hiccup, is it?" he asked. The boy's eyes widened-he hadn't offered his name. Throk gave a thin smile. "Mayor Haddock was a good man and friend to the Bureau-we all sent flowers for his service and I was there, at the back, watching you make your speech. That took courage." Hiccup and Toothless followed him into the office and sat on the chair indicated with the mutt at his heel as the door closed and Throk sat down, logging in and typing a few words. "So why do you think they were murdered, son?" Hiccup stared at his knees and sighed.

"The night they died, they went to see my Uncle Stefan Jorgensen and Aunt Margot," he revealed. "My father was driving. He never drank and drove. He always drove five miles an hour under the speed limit-because he believed 'a Mayor should lead by example'. Uncle Stefan lives in Thorbakken while we lived in Upper Parkside. They were killed on a road a mile south of the mountain road that leads to Raven Point." Throk frowned. "That's the other side of town from Uncle Stefan and completely the wrong way home. There is no reason they should be there and Dad never went that way anyway. There were certainly no road closures-I checked. I went up there to look and it looked like they just drove straight off the road and into a tree. I-I took pictures because everyone just thought it was an accident...but I know my Dad. He was an excellent driver and would have done everything to avoid the tree and save Mom. He would never have been up there in the first place. _It doesn't add up_!"

The staccato tapping of Throk's computer was loud in the sudden silence after his passionate words and Hiccup sat back, breathing hard. There was a pause and Throk looked up.

"I can obtain the police reports," he said. "And the autopsy reports as well. You mentioned pictures?" Fumbling in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and thumbed it open. He pulled them up and displayed them-and Throk flicked through them, his brows furrowing.

"There are two sets of tracks," he murmured. "And no braking." He looked up, his face thoughtful. "Can I have these?" Hiccup nodded and the Agent swiftly clipped a cable to the phone and downloaded the images, checking all the date and geographical data was intact before handing the device back to the boy. Then he copied them to a secure email and sent them to a department back on Dragon Island with some very specific queries. Only then did he look up at Hiccup.

"Is there anyone who would have wanted your parents dead?" he asked and Hiccup nodded.

"Clearly someone," he sassed back. "Because they're dead. But I wasn't aware of anyone he mentioned..." And then he exhaled heavily. "I wasn't the best son and I was pretty selfish so I may not have paid as much attention as I should have..." Throk nodded encouragingly.

"Maybe I could rephrase the question?" he suggested. "Did anyone benefit from his death?"

Hiccup tensed.

"Several people," he admitted.

"Who?" Throk's voice was firm now.

"Mildew-the man my Dad had signed some insane contract with to buy a small parcel of land that he needed to complete his plans for developing Raven Point," Hiccup said bitterly. "He didn't contact us when Dad died and so the penalty clause in the contract meant he basically stole all Dad's possessions-his money, the house, all his other land and left me, their only child, homeless and penniless. That can't be legal. Especially since he was in front of a judge the hour the payment period expired-before I was even made aware that Dad had signed this-and made sure he got his hands on all Dad's possessions."

"Very suspicious," Throk agreed. "Anyone else?"

"Viggo Grimborn," Hiccup said determinedly. "He was the person who was vying with Dad for that land because he wants to develop the area and destroy the forest and the wildlife. Dad wanted in preserving. He gave me a parcel of land on Raven Point to protect the area. Since Dad died _surprise surprise_ -he's bought all the land off Mildew and is tearing the forest apart. He stands to make millions from his retail outlet-the commercial and the industrial units up there."

"Money is a powerful motive," Throk commented, typing furiously. Hiccup sighed.

"Uncle Stefan," he added quietly. "He lost to Dad the last four elections and knew he could never become Mayor while Dad was alive and ready to stand. He's...greedy and less dedicated to serving the people of Berk than his own bank balance."

Throk stopped typing and looked carefully at the young man, his expression unreadable.

"I can't act upon an opinion, Hiccup-no matter how much you clearly dislike the man," he said sternly. "I have to have facts to pursue."

"Actually, I really dislike all of them," Hiccup told him bluntly, "but that doesn't alter the facts. You want facts? Stefan lost the last four elections. He is now Mayor on my Dad's untimely death. He gave unusual approval to the development of Raven Point, despite the fact Dad had it designated an area of special cultural importance and outstanding natural beauty. That suggests collusion with the others who have profited from my father's death." Throk rewarded him with a small smile.

"That's better," he said and clicked save. "Anything else?"

The auburn-haired teen paused and then nodded.

"I may be over-reacting," he said quietly, "but when I went up to see the crash site, a black truck came driving straight at me. I managed to start the car and accelerate away but it followed me. I took a couple of turns and it followed me. In the end, I went down the narrow back road round Gothi's Hollow where he couldn't follow me. It...it felt like he was trying to run into me or run me off the road." Throk was frowning. "It was an all-black truck. I didn't see any markings though it looked the same as the Grimborn trucks that are going up and down to Raven Point. There won't be any traffic cameras because we were too far out. But it felt like it was following me...and it felt like I was running for my life."

There was a pause and Throk added one more line to his report. Then he leaned forward and rested a hand reassuringly in the young man's shoulder.

"I believe you," he said in a low voice. "You are right-there are too many coincidences here to ignore without a proper investigation. And those trucks have been all over the town, many of them breaking regulations. I will look into this and I promise I will find out what happened, son. But you have to promise me one thing as well." Emerald eyes looked up and Hiccup felt his breath accelerate.

"What?" he asked. Throk gave a small smile.

"Try to stay out of trouble-and don't let anyone know you have spoken to me about this," he said. "Two of the people you have named are pretty powerful and may not take kindly to having their affairs investigated. And while I can take care of myself, you are an easier target. I would hate for you to join your parents in Valhalla too soon!" Hiccup smiled.

"I'll try," he promised, not promising _not_ to get into trouble and Throk nodded.

"Off you go, lad," he murmured. "I'll have to work late to get this investigation started and requesting the reports." Hiccup nodded and headed for the door-before pausing.

"Thanks, Agent Throk," he murmured. "This means a lot to me-because something doesn't feel right and I really don't want my Dad and Mom to have been killed and whoever it was to get away with it!" Throk nodded as the phone rang and Hiccup just heard him start speaking as the door closed.

"What? The Senior Priest of Odin? When did it happen...?"

But the door clicked shut before he could hear any more and he zipped up his jacket and headed out into the dusk with Toothless at his side. The dog was panting eagerly and Hiccup felt lighter now he had done something to find out what happened to his parents. And then he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He peered at the screen: it was Astrid.

 _"You total idiot!"_ she told him sharply as soon as he picked the call up.

"Nice to hear from you too," he said sarcastically. "How am I an idiot?"

 _"Lemme see...getting yourself suspended? Splitting up Cameron and Snotlout? It means all of the gang and most of the Football Team are mad at you..."_ Her tone was more concerned than angry and he felt a flicker of anxiety that he promptly buried under sass.

"How are they mad at me? It was Eret and Thuggory who were cheating with Cami, not me!" he pointed out.

 _"Yeah-but they're football players!"_ she reminded him. _"Not great thinkers! And Snot is their Captain...so if he says he's mad at you, they're mad at you!"_

"Are you mad at me as well?" he asked and she sighed.

 _"I should be...because you spoke to Coach Markstrom, didn't you? She has contacted the Meathead Coach and Principal and the Meathead Captain admits she took me out because Cameron promised to give her money. She's been suspended from school and kicked out of their soccer team...and so has Cameron. She's been kicked off the soccer team permanently and both she and the Meathead Captain are being suspended from the league for a year. Cameron is now suspended from school for two weeks and Principal Wing is considering whether she wishes to keep her at Berk High at all. The team told me when I came out of Civics and Society-which was not much fun without you, to be honest. Even though we are ahead of the rest of the class in our assignments, it didn't stop certain people being annoying. Snotlout suggested as I was alone and both of his partners were suspended, I maybe wanted to help him-as if-and I told him where to go...so I've got detention as well."_

"Sorry," Hiccup said. He had forgotten he had let his partner down and she sighed.

 _"My fault. I should have smiled and said no but I actually felt like punching him so calling him a rat-infested munge bucket was probably a win for him, to be honest. The only downside is he's had detention as well so I've had to put up with concentrated flirting for an hour Ugh! Does he have no concept how disgusting he is?"_

"Almost certainly not," he murmured and smiled. "Never had much introspection. Or insight. Or interest in bathing." But there was an edge to his voice and she took a deep breath.

 _"Are you okay?"_ she asked him suddenly and he paused,

"Um...why shouldn't I be?' he replied evasively.

 _"Because you were suspended and honestly, it probably wasn't fair but you went to rescue Fish and Anna told me what you did,"_ she told him calmly.

"I'm an asshole," he told her despondently. "I'm just...oh, I don't know! I yelled at Gobber because he was disappointed like I know Dad would be and I felt ashamed so I lashed out and I think he may be mad at me now and..."

" _Hiccup!_ " Astrid said sternly. _"Gobber will tell you that you were an idiot and then he'll understand. Because he misses your Mom and Dad as well. Come round. I think you need some of my Mom's fantastic Peach Cobbler and there's loads left..."_

"I-I can't..." he mumbled. "I mean, your Mom hates me and I've got Toothless with me and..."

 _"And you are coming round here straight away,"_ she told him sternly. _"You can tell me all about what happened and have some Peach Cobbler...and I have some dog biscuits for Toothless as well..."_ That had him gaping and then he smiled, looking down at the eager dog.

"You wanna see Astrid?" he asked the dog and Toothless gave a little bark. "I think you had him at _dog biscuits_. Thank you, Astrid. We'll be over in a few minutes."

 _"I'll be waiting, Hiccup,"_ she said and he smiled. And for the first time that day, he finally felt calm.

"See you in a few, Milady," he said.


	31. Public Enemy

**Thirty One: Public Enemy**

Talking to Astrid had dispelled the lurking misery and depression that had shrouded Hiccup all day and he felt more human once he had spend an hour over at her house, being extra-polite to her very suspicious Mom, petting Toothless and catching up on his homework assignments. The Peach Cobbler was as fantastic as promised and as he sat, cross-legged on her bed, eating the dessert, he finally felt for a moment like he was back where he had been just before his life collapsed. Warm, welcomed and accepted, he had closed his eyes and sighed, collapsing back happily. And Astrid had laughed at his blissful expression and gently teased him.

"But don't call me, Milady," she warned him as she saw him to the door as he headed home. "I'm not yours, Hiccup." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Um, yeah...sorry," he mumbled. "Kind of slipped out." Her blonde brows had dipped slightly and she had pursed her lips.

"I heard you call Cameron that before..." she reminded him and he felt his cheeks heat.

"Oh Thor," he gulped. "Am I doomed?" She smiled suddenly.

"Definitely," she told him and punched his shoulder. He clutched at the point of impact and looked down at Toothless, who was still looking happy and wagging his tail.

"Ow! Bud-you're supposed to _protect_ me from this violent woman!" he protested as Toothless just wagged his tail harder.

"He wouldn't-he's cute," she told him smugly, pointedly leaning forward to pat Toothless. "Good boy, Toothless..."

"Traitor," Hiccup grumbled before the mutt turned his green eyes on his friend and whined. Then he smiled. "It's okay, boy. I still love you." Then Astrid turned to him and he found her wrap her arms round him in a quick hug that he tentatively returned.

"I'm here for you," she whispered quietly. "If you need anyone to talk to, call me-'kay?" He nodded and reluctantly let her go.

"Thanks," he said with a smile and headed out into the night.

Going back to the apartment, he had been apprehensive and not knowing what to expect...but he had entered anyway, bracing himself to have his ass chewed off by Gobber. Unexpectedly, the man had looked up and grinned at him, raising his bottle of beer, a dirty plate almost scraped clean and bearing the remnants of a Herder's Pie resting beside him.

"Aye-yer may be a sarcastic little shit with a temper tae match yer father's-Odin rest his soul-but yer can cook better'n both yer parents put together, Thor only knows how!" he slurred. Hiccup peered at him.

"You aren't mad?" he asked and Gobber shrugged.

"Eh-yer Dad and I got suspended a couple of times fer high spirits," he admitted. "Ah think mebbe gluing the Sports' Teacher's door closed wi' him inside may ha' crossed a line..somewhere...but it was fun tae see him squeezing through the ventilation ducts tae get out..."

"Sorry-Dad got suspended?" Hiccup murmured in shock. "But he was so...and you are so..."

"He was a wild lad like we all are," Gobber revealed, tapping the side of his nose. "The difference to me is that he grew up and became a responsible and admirable man while I just grew out and became the two-limbed lunatic yer see here." Then he groaned. "Cursed Maniacs. They've scored three touchdowns in this quarter!" Quietly, Hiccup hung up his coat, locked the door and undid Toothless's leash and collar before he tidied the plate away and sat beside Gobber.

"Are they still playing dirty?" he asked, sipping a glass of water and Gobber nodded darkly.

"Verra..." he growled and chugged his beer again.

"So...are we good?" Hiccup asked carefully and Gobber wrapped his arm around Hiccup's bony shoulders.

"Laddie-yer know ole Gobber promised tae look out fer yeh and he ain't failing the son of his best friend-ever!" the two-limbed man slurred. "And I don't blame yer...because yer a good boy at heart. Yer can tell me anything, Hiccup! And I will always support yer and protect yer!" Blinking, the teen turned and hugged the man, a sigh shuddering through him.

"Thanks, Gobber-and sorry," he mumbled as Gobber gently patted his back with the side of his hook.

"Trust old Gobber," the man grinned. "Now come on-let's see if we can cheer Berk tae victory!"

oOo

Going back to school after his second day suspended-a day where he had worked the early shift at the Diner for Rufus once more, done his homework and treated Toothless to an extra-long walk-had felt strange and he had found his stomach churning with anxiety. Astrid's warning-that a lot of people out there were mad at him-was still rolling around his head. So he kept his head down, grabbed his books from his locker and headed to his first class early, sitting quietly until Astrid sat in the chair by him.

"Good to have you back," she greeted him cheerfully and he smiled weakly. He could feel the glares of the gang and he was getting a bit apprehensive-because he knew Snotlout would be out to get him now.

 _Snotlout, Eret, Thuggory, Cameron, the twins, Viggo Grimborn...maybe even the Senior Priest of Odin...Thor, I know how to piss people off,_ he thought wryly as the Math teacher walked in, turned to the board and began to write. But before the class could end, the PA clicked on with an announcement.

"This is Coach Geirson," the booming voice announced. The Coach was the senior athletics and Football Coach and he only had one volume: extra loud. Hiccup guessed he could probably have made the announcement to the entire school without even using the PA if he had wanted to. "As part of the new City Council 'Health of Berk' Programme to ensure our young people are fit and healthy and getting enough exercise, there will be a Senior Class Cross Country run this afternoon, replacing final period. All the sporting Coaches are in agreement and will be marshalling the run-so any of you considering taking a short cut or failing to attend will be marked down as absent without leave for the entire DAY if you miss this. This is a directive come down from the new Mayor, who is determined that the youth of Berk will be fit, healthy and ready for life!"

"As opposed to educated and prepared to work to actually make the city function," Hiccup muttered under his breath, causing Astrid to snigger.

"Last period classes will still assign homework and you will be expected to collect these assignments at lunch," the Coach roared on enthusiastically. "As an additional bonus, the top performing students will gain additional credits towards any programme or class they choose..."

"Thereby allowing muttonheaded jocks to pass their academic classes without doing any actual work or learning anything," Hiccup commented. "Wow. That makes me feel so much better..." And then he looked over at Astrid. "Of course, if you're athletic and smart...yes, you, Miss Hofferson...then this is a win-win situation. Auburn fishbones on the other hand..." And he shrugged self-deprecatingly. She swatted his shoulder.

"Hey, Mister Fishbone-I seem to recall you're pretty handy at basketball and can run pretty fast when necessary..." she teased him and he shrugged.

"Oh, this is going to be ugly," he commented. "And we'll be running with all the Football Team, Snot, Tuff..."

"All the more reason to run faster," she reminded him. "But think on this. You need to tell Viggo something-because no matter what, I believe you when you say he's dangerous. And I wouldn't want him after you as well!" She paused and then smiled. "You know-if you do well, you could get on one of the teams...and that would have you in the changing rooms a lot more so you could overhear Snotlout..."

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" he asked her in shock. "Yes-I'd spend hours in there...padlocked in a locker, hanging naked from the rafters, beaten to a pulp...wow, that would really help the cause..." She shook her head, frowning.

"Stop being negative!" she scolded him. "I know if you try, you could make it...and when you are in a team, they will look out for you..." Hiccup sighed.

"First up, I'm not being negative, just realistic," he retorted sarcastically. "I mean, I started the term as Mayor's son with two parents, a nice home and loads of money and now I'm lodging in Gobber's one-bed apartment with no parents, no money and dumped by all my former friends..."

"And now you have fabulous new friends, a cute dog and a job at the Diner," she reminded him equally spiritedly. "Sure, some bad things have happened but you have gained some things..." And then she tentatively touched his arm. "I know it hurts, Hiccup-but you have to remain positive..."

"I'm positive that this is a horrible idea," he said sarcastically and then he sighed. "But it's the best one I've heard so I'm willing to give it a go. Meaning I need to kill myself on this run, don't I?" She nodded smugly. "I mean, it's alright for you-you're super-fit and used to running but me...I _walk_ Toothless..." She smirked as the bell went for the end of the lesson.

"Just think of this as a very fast walk," she said.

The morning flew by and Hiccup was glad he had caught up with his homework-though Mr Larson had been sarcastic and angry that Hiccup had lied to get out of his lesson when he went to rescue Fishlegs. He was given an extra essay on the Poem 'The Road Not Taken' by Robert Frost which he accepted without murmur because he knew he deserved it. The final lesson had been Civics and Society so he and Astrid collected their homework-on laws and rights of cohabitation-and had then prepared for the run. Astrid grinned at him, her eyes already sparkling with her ferocious competitive instincts and he hadn't been able to help himself smiling at her eagerness to show off her prowess.

But he had entered the male changing rooms with some trepidation-even though he had Fishlegs and Kristof beside him. Their lockers were spread around the room so Hiccup was isolated as he swiftly changing into his trainers and running gear. And then he heard familiar voices, for Snotlout was holding court to his admiring friends and the whole team.

"Of course, this was my Dad's idea-something Uncle Stoick never thought of," he announced smugly. "Dad's friend Sven the Speedy runs Berksports and he's going to make sure Dad and me have free choice of what we want from the store when Dad recommends Sven's shop as the official and only supplier for sports kit for Berk schools..."

 _Gotcha,_ Hiccup thought in relief. At last he had something to report to Viggo-which could allay the man's suspicions for a while...and though what Spitelout was doing was corrupt, Hiccup doubted it would inconvenience the man if people knew...but it was all part of the bigger picture of a man casually accepting kickbacks and glorying in his position as Mayor. And a cumulative drip-drip of allegations, stories and transgressions would gradually erode what goodwill Spitelout had for taking over the Mayor's job while ostensibly mourning the loss of his beloved brother...

"And of course, I'm gonna win," Snotlout continued. "I mean, I want those credits so I can ditch that stupid Civics project and do extra sports. Or Math. And definitely English..." There were sniggers.

"At this rate, they'll have to have runs every week to cover the credits you'll lose from ditching everything except Football..." Tuff sniped and there was a snort from the new Mayor's son.

"I could suggest it to Dad," he said superiority. "He wants me to graduate with honours and this is just part of it. He's going to find some way to get the Principal to do what he wants so I don't have to do all these dull classes. I mean-I'm going to get a Football Scholarship so why do I need to do English, Math, Geography, Civics..."

"Well duh! You don't actually do any of those either," Tuff reminded him. "You buy your assignments from some kid over the internet! And then your Dad had to remind you not to buy A grade assignments because no one would believe you could produce those!"

"I don't see why not," Snotlout commented. "I'm smart."

"As if," Tuff sniggered.

"Hey-I'm smart enough not to do the actual work but get decent marks for it. I'm smart enough to have a Dad who will alter the whole School system to make sure I graduate without having to work. And I'm smart enough to realise a Star Football player doesn't need to waste his energy on learning stuff no one ever uses after school when I can be working out and getting my beauty sleep!"

 _But you're not smart enough not to keep your mouth shut,_ Hiccup thought with a smile, pulling his top on and bending down to tie his laces. _Now how in Helheim do I use this as well?_ He paused and moved to his other shoe.

"And our former leader?" Tuff taunted Snotlout. There was the sudden bang of a fist slamming into the metal door of a locker.

"Boys-watch out for the fishbone," Snotlout commanded. "I wanna see how fast he can run-with the entire team on his tail."

Hiccup's eyes widened and he shrank back, scarcely daring to breathe.

 _Oh Thor...what do I do now?_

 _._

 **A/N: Bonus chapter tomorrow**


	32. Running Scared

**Thirty Two: Running Scared**

The afternoon was cold but clear and the whole of Senior Year assembled-with varying degrees of enthusiasm-for the run. Coaches Geirson, Markstrom, Lundby and Jansrud were all there with clipboards, whistles and binoculars, ready to check the students in. Hiccup glanced over at Astrid, who was stretching and warming up and stood self-consciously by Fishlegs, who was warmly wrapped in a brown tracksuit, and Kristof, who was standing with Anna, both of them shivering slightly. Hiccup bounced up and down on the spot, checking where Snotlout was and saw him-predictably-at the front with Thuggory, Eret and Tuffnut, all laughing and joking. And he had a nasty feeling they were laughing and joking about him...

Standing there, the words from the changing room rolling around his head, he had the option to run for it...but the small part of him that was the stubborn son of Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock refused to run. His father would have confronted those who planned to ambush him and would have found a way to outmanoeuvre them-or face them down.

 _He always said 'A viking never runs and always faces his foes'. Yeah. Like that's a great idea here and now._

 _But then Dad was six foot ten and built like a tank,_ he thought despondently. _Not sure it's gonna work out for me..._

 _But I won't make him ashamed by running...I'll just have to run like Helheim to avoid Snot and his cronies..._

"Hey-you're very quiet," Fishlegs pointed out and Hiccup offered a wan smile.

"Nervous," he said and sighed. "Look-I'm not really a runner and Astrid seems to think I am so I am going to have to try to keep up..." Kristof smirked at that.

"Keep up with Astrid Hofferson?" he teased Hiccup. "The most competitive girl in Berk High?"

"Yes, that's the one," Hiccup replied sarcastically. "Oh well-wish me luck..." Coach Geirson stood forward, a loudhailer amplifying his already-booming voice to hideously disturbing proportions. The words echoed round the assembly area.

"Right...you will run round the school football and soccer fields that way-Mr Larson and Miss Gregory will check you are not cutting corners-before you go out the back gate and down Stavanger Road, past Grimbeard Park and round the Maelstrom Crescent and then back through Svartalfheim Avenue and back through the main gates. Though should be about 5km-enough to ensure you are all exercised enough. Top ten males and females will get credits towards a course of their choosing. Now-line up!"

Hiccup glanced over to Astrid and saw her face grim and her body tensed, ready for the signal. He tried to look as if he was looking forward to it but all he could think of was keeping his eyes on the gang and the Football Team so he almost jumped when the gun went off and was then almost mowed down by Fishlegs as the husky boy accelerated away. Swiftly, he caught up and began a comfortable jog until he warmed up. Astrid was already away, in the leading group with Snotlout and the rest who were vying for the lead. Vigdis, Lana and Tora from the soccer team were also in the leading group, keeping up with their Captain as they stretched ahead and made the first turn.

Hiccup was breathing hard, the cold air hitting his face and as he settled in, he felt comfortable and sped up, soon stretching ahead of Fishlegs and the others and closing on the leading group. They finished rounding the school playing fields and headed out through the back gate and onto the lane at the back. It was damp there with mud and leaves piled at both sides of the road and a steep muddy bank opposite, leading to Plunderer's Copse and Hiccup stretched his legs, steadily running along towards the curve that headed onto Stavanger Road. He glanced up and saw the leading group vanishing round the corner, so he speeded up a little, keeping them in sight and feeling his legs burn as they went up a slight incline. He was breathing hard and grateful for the cold day as the Park railings started to pass on his right. He could see the Soccer players keeping up with the Footballers, Astrid at the front and running neatly. Snotlout was right at the front, determined to be first and putting on a burst of speed every time someone came close. To Hiccup's eyes, that seemed stupid, because he would exhaust himself before the end when he could run with the pack and save something for the home stretch.

The road inclined sharply upwards as they entered Maelstrom Crescent, an up-market area where Snotlout lived and the boy accelerated further to show off to his Mom as she watched from their windows. Shaking his head, Hiccup found his legs burning and his chest tight as he struggled to keep up and dropped back, realising he was starting to get really tired. Intellectually, he knew it wasn't that far back to the school and the bulk of the run was behind him-but there was still the end of Maelstrom and the long drag along Svartalfheim before they finished. Breathing hard, he wiped his forehead with his wrist and in that moment, he found himself dragged from the road and through two large laurel bushes into a small clearing at the side of one of the big houses, on a bridle way that led to the wooded common land behind. He struggled as a fist slammed into his side and then a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Hello, fishbone," Thuggory growled. "You owe us..." Hiccup bit his hand and elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Wow-didn't know I'd borrowed anything!" he sassed, struggling to get free as a fist crunched into his middle.

"We promised we'd get you," Eret sneered and Hiccup doubled up, trying to stagger away as another fist caught the side of his head and blurred his vision. He stumbled and Thuggory grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back.

"Get off me, you imbeciles! You'll be missed!" he grunted, struggling wildly. Thuggory chuckled unkindly.

"We'll claim cramp," he smirked. "We'll jog slowly in, claiming I had to stop and my good buddy here stayed with me. And no one will care what happens to you-will they, fishbone?"

"Can think of a couple..." he gasped as Eret punched him again.

"You know-no one cares?" he sneered. "No family, no friends, no home..." He thudded his fist into Hiccup's body. "And boy, do we owe you for the times you've interfered..."

"No one made you cheat with Cameron," Hiccup muttered thickly, kicking him in the gut. A fist slammed across his face and blurred his vision. "Howzat my fault?"

"You told everyone," Thuggory snapped, crashing his fist into Hiccup's side. The boy groaned and folded, his hands digging into the mud. Both boys helped themselves to a couple of good kicks at his sides and he collapsed, groaning. And then he swept their legs away, making sure they joined him in the mud.

"You wanna do dirty work..." he muttered, trying to crawl away. "You get to look like it..." Eret punched him in the face once more and he collapsed back, mud splattering as he impacted. Thuggory clambered up and grabbed the auburn-haired boy by the shirt, hauling his muddy and sagging form up. Hiccup's eyes focussed and he head-butted the other boy, the impact on his face having him staggering backwards. Bracing himself, he repeated the action, the other boy's yelp drowning the crunch of breaking bone, before slamming his head back to meet Eret's forehead, stunning him. Immediately, he stumbled backwards and went down again, seeing his attackers stagger before he felt another kick crack into his side. This time, a sharp pain lanced through his body and he hissed in pain, trying to pull away as another kick glanced off his chest and he hissed in pain.

"How d'you like that, _fishbone_?" Eret sneered as Hiccup writhed round and flung himself up at the other boy, his fist cracking into Eret's prominent jaw and splitting his lip.

"Fishbone, am I?" the battered auburn-haired boy grunted. "Could a fishbone do this?" A second blow blacked his eye before Eret's ferocious punch dumped him back into the mud, his vision swimming. This time a vicious kick caught the side of his head and he slumped unconscious.

Thuggory was wild with fury, lunging forward to try to get at the other boy but Eret, seeing their victim down, hauled him back.

"Come on, mate," he said, struggling to restrain the other boy. "You hurt him any more and we get kicked out of school. He's learned his lesson." Spitting on the slumped shape, Thuggory surged forward and kicked the curled Hiccup twice in the gut before he spun away.

"Let's go," he growled and headed through the bushes back towards the road leaving Hiccup lying slumped on the muddy ground, the bruises already darkening his face. "I doubt anyone will even notice he's gone."

But Astrid was watching out for Hiccup and had been impressed at how well he had been keeping up. Sure, he had fallen back a little during the fairly steep incline up Maelstrom Crescent but she expected him to appear fairly soon as they headed down the arrow-straight Svartalfheim Avenue back to the school gates. And though she was keeping up with the leaders, determined to get those extra credits and come home as first girl...and preferably just plain first, she was intermittently checking to make sure her friend was still okay. And it was as she was checking as they were halfway back to the school and Hiccup still hadn't appeared that she realised: Eret and Thuggory were gone. She ran along for a little more but when they suddenly appeared running fast and easily as they hit the downward incline from Maelstrom...and still no Hiccup, despite people she knew had been a long way behind him appearing on the road, she started to worry. And when Fishlegs appeared, she paused-and then turned back.

"Astrid!" Vigdis called to her. "You're heading the wrong way!"

"I know-but one of my friends is missing and I'm worried he may have hurt himself," she called. "You girls go ahead and do the Team proud! I can't leave a friend behind!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Vigdis called breathlessly and sped off with the rest of the soccer team as Astrid accelerated and hared past the students coming the other way, glaring at Thuggory and Eret and seeing them muddy and bruised, with Eret having a black eye and Thuggory suffering from what looked like a broken nose. She put her head down and accelerated, nodding at Kristof and Anna, who were running steadily together, both bright red with the exertion. Fishlegs gaped as he saw the blonde sprinting in the wrong direction, breathing heavily as he jogged slowly along.

"Astrid!" he panted but she shook her head.

"It's okay," she assured him as she sped past. "Have you seen Hiccup?" He slowed as the realisation struck him.

"No," he said in a worried voice and made to turn back to help her but she shook her head.

"Carry on," she called. "I'll find him!" And then she sped back up, round the corner and into Maelstrom Crescent. Students were walking or panting along at a very slow jog and she knew these were the stragglers...and Hiccup hadn't been one of these. She stopped, jogging slowly on the spot as she thought carefully. Snotlout lived around here and he would know where would be a great place to jump someone...especially since he would be miles ahead with the leaders. She looked around again.

"HICCUP!" she yelled. "HICCUP!"

The remaining few students walking briskly past stared at her and she growled at them.

"HICCUP! HICCUP!"

There was a rustling in the bushes to her left and she balled her fists, adopting her fighting stance before preparing to floor whoever emerged and tried to jump her. And she barely managed to stop herself when Hiccup stumbled out of the foliage, splattered with mud, badly bruised and clearly still stunned.

"You-you called?" he mumbled thickly, his eyes glazed. She lurched forward and caught him before he could topple over and she felt his hands trembling as she pulled him close, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She gasped.

"What happened?" she asked him and he swayed, his legs almost bucking.

"Not what...who..." he mumbled.

"Eret and Thuggory?" she asked, steering him slowly towards Svartalfheim and he nodded.

"How did you guess?" he managed thickly, stumbling badly.

"I think you broke Thug's nose and got a couple of good hits on them," she explained with a grin. "And Eret's eye?"

"I was jus' pacing myself..." he mumbled, clutching more at her as he staggered again. She wrapped her arm more tightly around his waist.

"Lean on me, Hiccup," she said gently. "Take it nice and slow. We'll get to the end together." He blinked and then stopped, his face stricken and eyes filled with guilt.

"Oh no," he murmured, pulling away and staring at her. "No no no no...you g-go ahead. You wanted those credits. You _deserve_ them! Leave me...I'll make it..." She stared at him, exasperated, and grabbed his hand, pulling his arm over her shoulders once more.

"That ship has sailed," she told him briskly but he resisted.

"Thor...I ruin _everything_ I touch," he murmured brokenly. "You need those credits-they may the difference between getting a scholarship and not..." Her sweaty hand closed around his muddy one and squeezed.

"What about you?" she reminded him and he sighed.

"Not going," he murmured. "Can't afford it. But you deserve to..." She stared into his battered face and saw his defeated expression before she smiled.

"So do you," she reminded him. "Look, Hiccup-you're smart. Smarter than me-straight A without even trying. And when you do...Thor, you're incredible. The things you've said to me while we've been working for the Civics project have been...eye-opening. So you deserve this as well..." He winced as they began a slow walk down the slope, onto the wide road and towards the school gate. He shook his head.

"No," he sighed. "I don't." But he leaned on her for support because it was very obvious that she wouldn't take no for an answer and his head was spinning horribly. She smiled.

"You know...I was on course to win this thing...but now, I'm coming last...and I actually feel more accomplishment because I'm helping you," she told him. His head dipped and he raised a filthy hand to wipe his mouth.

"Thor-now I feel like a charity case..." he managed thickly. Her arm tightened around his middle and the contact felt curiously reassuring. He adjusted his grip around her shoulders, feeling her braid slide over his arm. "Astrid...thanks," he added, his voice rough with pain. "I really mean it. Thanks." They paused to allow him to get his breath and he heaved, almost vomiting. She eyed him worriedly, wondering if he had a concussion. Wiping his mouth again, he nodded and she helped him straighten up before they staggered along the road once more.

"You okay?" she murmured.

"Was this road always this long?" he asked in a puzzled voice. "I mean, it seems to be going on for ever and..."

"It's about a mile long," she told him as they hit the flat part. "And we're making good progress..."

"Even Bente-who broke her ankle last week-is ahead of us," Hiccup reminded her gruffly, grimacing as he walked. He was pretty sure he had cracked ribs from the kicks.

"Yeah, yeah...but she was really fast on those crutches," Astrid quipped back.

"Trust me to get the slow living crutch," he retorted and she almost elbowed him in the side but stopped herself: he had taken enough punishment for one day.

"Hey...you're heavier than you look...especially for a fishbone," she reminded him tartly and he sighed.

"Sorry."

She stopped abruptly and looked up into his face.

"Hiccup," she reminded him sternly, "you are my friend. You protected me from Dagur and from that idiot Snotlout. You were the first to reach me when I fell on the soccer field! Now you need my help and I would throw the race every day of the year if it meant helping someone who needed it. Because that is the person I want to be. Sure. I am a winner and a fierce competitor...but I want to be a good person first and foremost. And being a good friend is most important. So stop apologising and lean on me so we can make the finish line together!"

He blinked, hearing the passion and obstinacy in her voice but more, the determination to help him and make sure he knew that he was worth her time. That she valued him above the race. He nodded.

"Thanks," he managed hoarsely as she pulled his arm around her shoulders and then stumbled on. And then Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw people waiting. Fishlegs, Anna and Kristof were all there, waiting by the gates for their friend, refusing to finish without them. And behind them were the entire soccer team, lead by Vigdis and Tora-who had finished and then come back to wait for the Captain. "What...?" Astrid smiled, her arm tightening around his middle.

"This is what friends are for," she said smugly. "Not self-centred asses who are only there for what's in it for them. People who would go out of their way to help you when you needed it most and would expect nothing but a thank you."

"I-I don't have the words..." Hiccup murmured, his head spinning worse. He was feeling a little sick now. The soccer players formed a guard of honour and parted to allow Astrid and Hiccup to limp through the school gates, with the other three friends walking in behind them. The four Coaches were lined up, wait for them and they all looked shocked when they clapped eyes on Hiccup's beaten state. Quietly, he turned to the blonde, seeing her blue eyes sparkling and her cheeks still flushed with the exertion. And he smiled at her.

"Astrid," he murmured. "The only thing I can say is thanks...and-and it's inadequate but...thanks..." And then he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips, his emerald eyes glazed. She gasped and Anna gave a little "Oooh!" as he pulled back, smiling slightly. She raised her fingers to her lips, her eyes wide with shock.

"Wow," she managed. He swayed and blinked a couple of times.

"And now, I think I'm going to pass out," he announced and collapsed onto the ground.


	33. Anxious Moments

**Thirty Three: Anxious Moments**

"You total muttonhead! What were you thinking?"

Heather's angry voice rang around the den in Snotlout's home, the biggest spare bedroom that had been converted into an additional space for the favoured son while the cellar was a beautifully-equipped gymnasium where Snotlout and his father Spitelout could work out and maintain their buff physiques. No expense had been spared in preparing the room for their son so the gang were lounging over various couches and chairs, a fifty inch flatscreen TV bolted to the wall with every possible games console and streaming service hooked in. Snotlout cracked open a beer from the mini fridge and chugged it unconcernedly.

"I was thinking that Useless could use the lesson-right, guys?" he said smugly-but Eret and Thuggory looked less enthusiastic.

"Little bastard put up a real fight," Thuggory growled. His definitely-broken nose was swollen and the bruising had spread under both his eyes. Eret nodded, his split lip swollen.

"But we did what you asked-I mean, he was asking for it," he commented. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she shook her head.

"You don't get it!" she huffed. "It was incredibly obvious that you two suddenly vanished...and then arrived back the worse for wear...and then later, Hiccup staggers in, beaten up badly..."

"But no one can tie it to us," Eret protested. "There were no witnesses-and just his word against ours..."

"And the Principal will believe him," Heather raged, her green eyes flaring with exasperation at their obliviousness. "You are all on a final warning anyway. I could lose the Class Presidency if I'm tied in any way to this..." Snotlout heaved himself up and brashly wrapped a brawny arm around her.

"Don't you worry your pretty head, babe," he told her patronisingly. "Doesn't matter what Principal Wing says-my Dad will insist you stay as Class President..."

"He doesn't run the school!" Heather sneered at him.

"But he can sack Principal Wing and appoint someone who will do what he wants!" the black-haired boy told her sharply. "And you're my friend...so you'll be fine..."

"Look-I think Eret and Thug are going to be in real trouble over the attack," Heather told him firmly, ignoring the unpalatable suggestion that the new Mayor would sack an excellent educator just to pander to his spoilt and lazy son. "And if you were hoping to discredit Hiccup and Astrid, you've failed spectacularly. It's all over Berknet! Astrid abandoned the race to go back for him...and she helped him limp in to the line dead last and badly hurt. Her friends and the soccer team waited for them as a guard of honour...and she got double credits for being a 'true sportsman and an admirable human being'. Most of the school are talking about it-and everyone is now saying she's been badly treated...by us!"

"We'll soon stop that yak dung!" Tuff piped up smugly, flicking though the channels as Ruff looked up from the couch, when she was sitting upside down with her feet hanging over the back and her back on the seat.

"May be hard," she commented, her face still bruised from the fight with the absent Cameron. "I mean-she just demonstrated who she is. And that kind of spectacular act can only be erased by an equally spectacular one..."

"What-we beat her up?" Snotlout asked, his thick brows furrowing.

"No! You're not beating _anyone_ up!" Heather bawled at him. "Gods-this isn't Viking times and you can't just send a horde out to attack your enemies..." Snotlout gave a smug grin.

"Why not, babe?" he asked simply. "I'm Chief of this gang and effectively, the School...so if I want someone dealt with..."

"It's called assault and carries the penalties of suspension and probably expulsion-as well as arrest by the police," Heather told him bluntly. "You guys will be lucky to avoid that." The two perpetrators started to look anxious and shared a worried glance as she glared at Snotlout. "So no beating anyone up...and I want you to stop messaging my brother. He's already very brittle because of the case hanging over him...I think he's stopped his meds and he's gonna start getting more ill if you don't stop encouraging him."

"I've told you-he doesn't need meds, he just needs good friends and plenty of exercise!" Snotlout said superiorly.

"And where did you get your medical degree, Snot?" Tuff taunted him.

"Hey!"

"Dr Kilde has a Medical Degree from Harvard and has been a Consulting Psychiatrist for over twenty years so I think I'll take his advice over a boy who still thinks that Chickenpox is a disease that gives you feathers!" Heather snapped. "You and Cameron leave him out of your schemes..."

"Hey-she messed him up, not me," Snotlout protested.

"You egged him on," Ruff pointed out. "A lot. And offered to pay his bail if he got in trouble."

"Which I had to do anyway," Heather ground out through her teeth.

"Hey-I was a little short that week," Snotlout protests.

"You're a little short all the time," Eret muttered just loud enough for the other boy to hear.

"What was that?" Snotlout growled. "You're lucky I'm even talking to you. You don't cheat with a friend's girl, man-that's completely unacceptable!"

"So how do you square what you did with your friend and cousin's girlfriend, huh-Snottykins?" Ruff sneered at him, still bummed out that he had told her she wasn't worth losing Cami over.

"That's completely different!" Snotlout said without any pause. "I wanted to be with her and I hated Hiccup anyway. A Jorgensen takes what he wants and I wanted Cameron."

"And you wanted me as well-and she wanted Thug and Eret as well," Ruff taunted him. "And now you don't have either of us..."

"Cameron will come round soon enough," Snotlout sneered. "She wants what I can give her. Thor-she's an animal! Just as long as her parents don't find out what she's been up to. They still think she's a good little girl."

"I wonder what she told them about the fight?" Heather mused, looking over at Ruff. The female twin had definitely given as good as she got and the suspension would've been hard to explain away."

"Maybe she didn't say anything?" Eret suggested. "She would lie and say she was wrongly accused." Ruff flipped to her feet and chuckled evilly.

"If that's the case, she's doomed," she smirked. "Principal Wing will show her parents the vid and she'll be toast. If she isn't dispatched to the Holy Freya Convent for Fallen Girls by the end of the day, she'll have done well!" Tuff shook his head.

"Cameron is cunning and self-centred," he reminded his twin. "She knows where she stands with her parents and wouldn't jeopardise that. No, it's gonna be interesting when she returns to see what she does next." Snotlout smiled and finished his beer, crushing the can in one meaty fist.

"Well, she's all alone...so maybe she'll come crawling back to the Snot," he grinned. "And I think we can cope with that...provided that she knows she's mine and mine alone!" Heather rolled her eyes: she didn't especially like Cameron...or Snotlout, for that matter and was regretting the loss of Hiccup. The tone of the group had become much darker and crueller since Snot took charge and she knew at some point, she would need to make a choice between her supposed friends and her own future. And honestly, Heather already knew which way she would jump.

She just hoped that in the mean time, the gang wouldn't do anything too stupid-or encourage her brother to do something catastrophic.

oOo

Hiccup's eyes opened slowly, blinking against the light and for a brief moment, he tried to work out where he was before he tried to move and gasped in pain. He curled up, gritting his teeth against a whine of pain and screwing his eyes closed. Everything hurt and as he hugged himself tightly, he wondered what he had done that was so wrong that he had earned all of this punishment. _He had been selfish and arrogant-but why did that deserve him to lose his parents and friends and home, why did it mean he deserved being abused and ambushed and treated like dirt?_ And, unbidden, a tear slid down one battered cheek and his throat thickened with a desolate sob.

He stiffened as a hand cautiously touched his shoulder and he froze, his shoulders hunching against some other disaster. He really didn't feel he could endure any more-no matter that Astrid had come back and helped him to the school. For that one moment, he had felt accepted...before he had lost consciousness.

"Hiccup?" His eyes wearily cracked open as Astrid's concerned voice sounded hoarsely in his ears. He opened his eyes-and realised he was on a white sheeted bed in a bright room smelling of bleach. He lifted his head and looked up-to meet Astrid's concerned azure eyes.

"As-Astrid?" he managed gruffly and whimpered. Self-consciously, he swiped his face, palming away the stray tear and the girl managed the smallest smile, gently stroking the muddy auburn hair off his face.

"How do you feel?" she asked him softly. He lifted his head and managed a small smile.

"Never better," he lied. "Am I...?"

"The ED of Berk General Hospital," she explained. "Coach Geirson and Principal Wing were extremely worried when you passed out so they called the ambulance and I sort of volunteered to come with you..." She swiped her bangs off her face and he realised she was still dishevelled after the run, still in her sweaty running gear and unshowered...but he thought she looked like the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Um...you didn't have to..." he mumbled thickly, wincing as he tried to speak.

"I think I probably did," she told him sternly and he tried to force his mind back to the end of the run.

"Um...did I kiss you?" he asked worriedly. She nodded.

"Yup. In front of everyone," she told him forthrightly.

"Maybe I should just stay here because you're gonna kill me when I come out, aren't you?" he mumbled but she shook her head.

"You're my friend and you needed me," she told him gently. "You need me now, don't you?" He rested his head back down on the pillow, for the room was spinning.

"I'm fine," he lied. "You've got work and homework and you can't waste time on some worthless..." he managed but she cut him off and took his hand.

"Hiccup-who's here for you?" she asked him pointedly and he sighed.

"Gobber and Toothless," he muttered.

"And me," she insisted. "I've called work and they're okay. And...the cops want to talk to you."

His eyes snapped open.

"What?" he said and tried to sit up. The room spun and he collapsed back onto the pillows, groaning. "No..."

"Hiccup-the Coaches complained to the Police because you were attacked," she told him. "And for some reason-can't think why-they seem to think that a seventeen year old boy being badly beaten up while on a school run is a pretty serious matter!"

"Happens a lot to me," Hiccup muttered, throwing his arm across his eyes. The room was still spinning and he groaned. Then his eyes opened as he heard a small growl and he stared at Astrid.

"Obviously, it's your choice," she said irritably, her tone making her opinion clear, "but they shouldn't be allowed to get away with hurting you like that! I mean, I know they were your friends and I supposed I can understand you wouldn't want to get them into trouble but my question would be...why?"

There was a pause and he hazarded a look at Astrid who was clearly seething.

"It would ruin their lives," he mumbled.

"And they haven't ruined yours?" she asked him pointedly. "Dropping you like they did, treating you like they have, hurting you like this...what part of that makes you believe they deserve to slide through with no consequences of their actions? Perhaps if they learn a lesson now, they might become better people? Rather than arrogant, cruel bullies who believe they can get away with anything and just go on regardless?"

He swallowed and Gods, even that hurt.

"Maybe I din't want the rest of them gunning for me..." he suggested sarcastically and she sighed. "Everyone else hates me..."

"And maybe they would back off if they thought it would actually cost them something they valued," she shot back.

"You aren't going to give up, are you?" he mumbled. She paused.

"No," she murmured, the admission softer than he had expected. "Because I was scared when you went down. You look so...so..."

"Pathetic? Freckly? Scrawny?"

"Vulnerable," she admitted. "No one deserves that. Especially not a friend."

 _I saw you fall and I just couldn't watch you hurt and not do anything. You gave me a chance so I couldn't let you down..._

"Sorry," he mumbled and took a long breath, wincing as bruised ribs hurt. "You're right. It's just...I doubt they'll believe me anyway..." Her hand closed around his and she smiled gently.

"I'm here," she reassured him as there was a knock on the door and two men in police uniforms walked in. Frowning, the boy recognised Officer Ack and an unfamiliar officer, officer Lars from the Berk PD. Sighing, Hiccup nodded.

"Hello, Hiccup," Ack said efficiently. "Can we have a talk with you?" Hiccup managed a nonchalant shrug.

"It's a free hospital," he managed and the police officers walked forward, wincing as they saw the state of the young man.

"We've already spoken with your Principal and your doctors," Lars said. "And it looks like you took a bad pasting..."

"Hey-should've seen the other guys..." Hiccup mumbled defiantly as Astrid gripped his hand and squeezed.

"Very serious," she whispered and he managed a slight smile.

"Boy, I am _so_ whipped," he murmured. The hint of a smug smile lifted Astrid's lips and he felt a slight flutter in his chest at the expression.

"Hiccup-we need to know who did this, son," Ack said seriously. "No one should be attacked like this. You could have been very seriously injured. As it was, you have cracked ribs and a concussion!"

"Ow," he commented and then sighed. "Thuggory and Eret did this." The officers liked sceptical. "Theodore Carnaby and Erick Eretson. They're Seniors at BH, same as me." There was the skittering of pens across paper and then a pause.

"The attackers were your classmates?" Ack asked. "Why?" Sharing a look with Astrid, Hiccup gave a sigh.

"Because a couple of days ago, I revealed they were both cheating with my cousin's girlfriend," he admitted. "We fell out after my parents died. Well, they all dumped me...so I revealed their dirty little secrets..." He closed his eyes because he saw their stern expressions and mild disgust. "Yah, it was pretty shitty but...it's done..."

"So they approached you?" Ack asked directly. Hiccup shook his head and regretted it. he was still feeling dizzy.

"No...more like they grabbed me off the road and then hauled me back and gave me a kicking...of course, I did get them back but...well, there were two of them. And they held my arms. And in the end they just kicked me until I passed out..." Ack shook his head, his face grim at the bald explanation and Astrid saw him shake his head-just as his colleague backed away.

"And they ambushed you for revenge," Lars said, snapping his book closed. "Okay, this really isn't something that we should be..."

"Lars," Ack said in a low voice, "it doesn't matter why. You can't ambush a boy, two on one, and beat him senseless. He's got serious injuries. If they had attacked him at the time he had revealed their infidelities, that could be understood. But this was a premeditated attack some days later when these boys waited for Hiccup, grabbed him and meant to inflict severe damage on him. Who knows what would have happened to this boy if this girl hadn't come to look for him?" Astrid blushed.

"I still say this was just youthful high spirits..." Lars growled. "I can't see why the school can't deal with it..."

"And assault on the streets of Berk and you want to disregard it because it's two Seniors on another?" Ack said in disgust and Lars rolled his eyes.

"Fine," the man growled. "But I doubt the Prosecutor will run with this one. This lad had it coming!"

"Charming..." Hiccup grumbled but Ack leaned forward and looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry, lad," he said reassuringly. "Those boys are going to have the shock of their lives! They won't get away with this!"

But despite his confidence, Hiccup caught Lars's face and sighed. He didn't believe for a moment that either of his attackers would face _any_ sort of penalty...and that meant that he would be even more in danger from them.


	34. I Need To Talk

**Thirty Four: I Need To Talk**

There was surprise in the school when Hiccup turned up on time the next morning. A breeze of whispers followed his battered shape as he limped to his locker and slowly made his way to the first class, hood dragged up and face half-hidden. Gobber had been shocked and threatened to come down to the school and beat up the boys who had attacked Hiccup but the young man had vetoed that. His father would have followed the proper processes and in his heart, he didn't want to be as bad as they were-no matter that part of him wanted them to feel as bad as he was.

But Eret and Thuggory were suspended, much to the shock of half the Senior Year and the dismay of Coach Geirson and Hiccup was determined to keep his head down as much as possible. Sure, he hadn't done anything wrong but the attack on him was the reason why Thuggory and Eret were not at school so, by the warped logic that seemed to permeate Berk High, _he_ was to blame. And he wasn't feeling up to running away from the entire Football Team. So he sat tight until the bell rang and the students filed into the room, keeping his head down and hunching his shoulders. This was a class he didn't have with Astrid and as he heard people sit, he guessed he was in for trouble.

He remained quietly during the lesson, speaking only when asked to, working efficiently and keeping his eyes open for the others. But at the end of the lesson, he was barged aside by Darren 'Dogsbreath' Johanson, a huge ugly and stupid young man who was a stalwart of the Team and a close friend of Thuggory. Unbalanced, the boy managed to sideswipe the young man with his rucksack and when he slammed forward, he stamped hard on his outstretched left hand, causing the auburn-haired boy to cry out in pain. Even though he snatched the hand back, there was a hot pain in his hand and a heel-mark when the impact had been. So he shuffled to the side of the Hall and cradled his hand against his chest until he had gotten his breath back before clambered achingly up and arriving late for the next lesson.

He accepted the harsh words of the waiting teacher without a murmur and slid into the only vacant seat-next to Snotlout. Immediately, the stocky boy gave a nasty grin.

"Hello, Useless," he hissed. "How's it feel to be nothing? Worthless?" Flicking up his pained emerald eyes, Hiccup gritted his teeth.

"Hey-I'm worth at least four dollars fifty," he sassed back. Snotlout scowled.

"If I say you're worthless, then you're..."

"Jorgensen! Haddock! Eyes front or you both have detention!" Mr Mikkelsen growled and the two boys instantly snapped to attention. The teacher had cold blue eyes and slicked back dark brown hair and no one messed with him. He was extremely exacting, ferociously sarcastic and only ever referred to people by their family names. His class was a difficult one and Hiccup had no idea why Snotlout was taking Biology-but he did know the boy stood precisely no chance of passing the class. He now suspected that he had been promised a pass by his father by some underhand means. Dismissing the thought, he snapped his attention back to the lesson, made notes and started the class assignment, flicking through his textbook and scanning down the list of Phyla for one to use as an example for his exercise. Snotlout jostled him again and he half-turned away from the stocky boy, wincing as his broken ribs were jabbed by an elbow. Finally, as the teacher turned back to them, Snotlout pretended to look at his textbook and tried to peer over Hiccup's shoulder to copy what he was writing. Sighing, Hiccup half-sprawled over his notebook. But he had barely started his work then Snotlout had already stuffed his hand up in the air. There was a frosty pause as the teacher glared at the stocky boy.

"What is it now, Jorgensen?" he growled.

"Sir. Hiccup has stolen my homework!" he protested and the auburn-haired boy raised his head in utter shock. He stared, breathing hard at the preposterous accusation. Mr Mikkelson folded his arms and scowled at the stocky student.

"Jorgensen-what nonsense are you spewing now?" he snapped. Snotlout gave a nasty smile.

"He has my homework in his bag!" he said smugly and Hiccup stared at him. There was a certainty in his expression that had his skin prickling with anxiety and he realised what his cousin had been doing while he had been while he had been jostling him. He shook his head.

"If it is there, sir, it's not of my doing," he said quietly. "I'm a straight A student and I have nothing to do with him now. There is no way I would want to touch the work of a straight F student, sir. _No way._ Notwithstanding that my homework was handed in yesterday lunchtime anyway so what would be the point?" Snotlout stared at him, gaping. And in that moment, Hiccup knew that the boy had planned to accuse him of wanting to copy his work...but that was clearly not an option. Mr Mikkelson gave a snort.

"Jorgensen-do you want to take your homework back out of Haddock's bag?" he sneered. "You see trying to claim it was stolen and blame my best student isn't going to work. In fact, once you have retrieved it from where you have just put it-which I saw, by the way-you can hand it in, since you have clearly finished with it." Snotlout opened his mouth but the teacher shook his head. "Not another word unless you want to get suspended," he snapped and that had the stocky boy bunching his fists.

"My father is the Mayor!" he retorted but the teacher was unimpressed.

"I think, Jorgensen-you are really not suited to this class," he said. "I wish you to see Principal Wing and discuss your choice of options..." There was an outraged pause.

"You're throwing me out of Biology?" Snotlout asked incredulously. "But my Dad's the Mayor..."

"...and you're failing Biology," Mr Mikkelson said sternly. "You are currently at 22% for the semester-and when I grade your homework, I would be astonished if your average improves. And I will suspend you from this class for a week anyway..."

"For a prank?" the stocky boy sneered. "I'll see you sorry!"

"But not in my class," Mr Mikkelson said sternly. "Goodbye, Jorgensen!" And Hiccup stared at his cousin as he stormed out, pausing only to cast the auburn-haired boy a menacing look before be left.

"Don't get too comfy, Useless," he hissed. "You got me kicked out of the class so I'm gonna make you sorry!"

As the door slammed, Hiccup stared after him and sighed.

 _I already am-that I ever thought you were my friend._

oOo

The next day, Cameron and Ruffnut were back and Hiccup heard their voices loudly and unselfconsciously in the Hall as he arrived for school. The gang were being loud and without any hint of humility as they shoved other students aside. Limping in and bracing himself, he made his way up the Hall and saw them clustered close to his locker. Eret and Thuggory were suspended so it was only Snotlout the twins, Cameron and Heather but even so, Hiccup was wary as he walked by, carefully keeping his head down as he opened his locker, stored his coat and grabbed what he needed for the morning lessons.

"I see the neighbourhood hasn't gotten any better," Cameron sneered and the auburn-haired boy slammed the door and tried to get past. "What's the matter, Hicc? Cat got your tongue?"

"Well, I was thinking the same thing about the neighbourhood-now you guys are hanging around," he replied sharply and there were a couple of 'oooh' from the twins. Snotlout scowled at him.

"Shut up, Useless," he sneered. "No one cares. No one wants you here!"

"Well-most of your lockers aren't around here so maybe you want to clear out and go and hang out there!" Hiccup retorted as his cousin shoved him back. He stumbled back a few paces and slammed into a solid body.

"You okay, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, steadying him from where he had impacted into her.

"Well, if it isn't Nerdstrid Loserson!" Cameron sneered, folding her arms and smirking at the blonde. Astrid stiffened and glared at the smug girl.

"I shouldn't think you have any right to be smug, since you've just been suspended for brawling," Astrid told her sharply. Cameron snorted.

"You know, I don't care what a _nobody_ thinks," she retorted. "I'll be at Archi U while you're still working in the Diner. Unless they do a degree in waitressing..."

"I'm pretty certain they don't do a degree in cheating on your boyfriend or betraying your team-mates so that's your options out!" Astrid replied angrily.

"Ooh...is Captain Astrid still sore about her 'accident?" Cameron taunted her and Astrid growled, but Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and hauled her back.

"She's baiting you, Astrid," he said softly. "She wants you to get suspended as well. Don't let her get to you." Shaking herself free, Astrid stared at the laughing gang and balled her fists.

"I'll get over it-as I enjoy playing with the Valkyries for the rest of the season," she replied tightly. "I'm sure we're really happy now we've got rid of our most disruptive member." Cameron growled and glared at Astrid, her blue eyes narrowing as she saw Hiccup trying to pull her back. Ruff and Tuff were taunting the young Soccer Captain calling her 'Nerdstrid' and 'Pauperstrid' while Snotlout was chuckling at the scene. Then her face twisted into a nasty sneer.

"Astrid-I think you believe that Hiccup is your friend-but I can snap my fingers-and he'll come running back to me...just like _that_!" And she snapped her fingers in front of Astrid's face. Hiccup hauled the furious blonde back, seeing her on the brink of exploding.

"She's not worth it," he hissed as he hauled her back, unaware that piercing blue eyes were following them as they rounded the corner. Cameron glanced over at Snotlout and smirked.

"You know, Snotty-I think I know how to hurt them both," she said.

oOo

Astrid was livid and Hiccup listened to her vent her anger all through English, Math and into Civics and Society.

"Who does that bitch think she is?" she asked for the tenth time. "She's been suspended for cheating on her boyfriend and fighting...not to mention she got the Meathead Captain to take me out! And she thinks she can just _snap her fingers_ and you'll come running back to her like a lovesick puppy?" Her blazing blue gaze turned back to Hiccup and he almost flinched under her ferocious glare.

"Um...not gonna happen," he said urgently. "I mean, not only did she repudiate me in front of the entire school but she was cheating on me for ages with my cousin as well. So why in Odin's name would I want to have _anything_ to do with her again?"

"That girl is selfish, manipulative and amoral," she noted tartly. "If she wants to do something, she will-no matter who it harms. Thor, I know that..." Hiccup winced.

"Me too," he reassured her. "I'm sure she's just saying it to unsettle you-because they're all at each other's throats. Everyone knows that she cheated on Snot. And she and the twins are at odds." He offered a wan smile. "I'll be careful." Astrid scowled and huffed but he managed a lopsided smile. "Astrid-you are my friend. I have tried everything I can to prove this is true. And though I know you think I'm an ass-and I probably still am-I won't fall for her lies. I promise."

"You better not," she warned him and bent over her work. He smiled and picked up his pen once more.

oOo

He was shocked when his phone buzzed at the end of the lesson and he received a text from Cameron's number. As he swiped his thumb across the screen to delete it, he glanced at the words.

 **CAMI: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU.**

He scowled, thumbing DELETE and locking the screen once more.

 _The last thing I need is to talk to you,_ he told himself as he stuffed the device in his pocket and headed for lunch. His phone buzzed again and he glanced at the screen.

 **CAMI: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU.**

He didn't even bother to delete the message, just stuffed his phone back into his pocket and limped on to the canteen, pulling out the PBJ sandwich he had made himself, along with his apple and bottle of water before heading to sit with Astrid and the others. Fishlegs had saved him a seat and offered to share his potato chips, which Hiccup gratefully took him up on-though he was careful not to take more than a couple. He didn't want to give them any reason to think he was taking advantage of their generosity.

His phone buzzed a few times over lunch and he ignored it, chatting with Fishlegs and Astrid about their latest Viking Culture lesson and the ceremonies for naming and accepting a new child into the Tribe. Hiccup had done his research-largely by going to Gobber's workshop and digging out his father's copy of the ancient Viking Council laws, which set out how such a thing should be done-and then cross-referencing it against what was on the online archives at Berk Library. Fishlegs had already pleaded to be allowed to see his Dad's book and Hiccup had agreed-provided that Fishlegs came over to his apartment because he wasn't sure he should carry such a valuable book around.

When they rose, ready to head for the first afternoon lesson, he absently checked his phone and found 43 messages, all by Cameron and all saying the same thing.

 **[CAMI]: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU.**

Sighing, he swiped the phone open and sent a swift reply.

 **[HICCUP]: I BELIEVE THIS IS CALLED STALKING**

There was a pause but she was already typing the reply.

 **[CAMI]: I KNOW. BUT THIS IS URGENT.**

 **[HICCUP]: I'M NOT PLAYING YOUR GAMES. LEAVE ME ALONE.**

 **[CAMI]: WHEN DO YOU FINISH**

 **[HICCUP]: ...**

 **[CAMI]: HICCUP-PLEASE. I NEED YOUR HELP.**

 **[HICCUP]: DON"T YOU MEAN SNOT'S? HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND.**

 **[CAMI]: PLEASE. I'M IN TROUBLE**

 **...**

 **[CAMI]: HICCUP? WE NEED TO TALK!**

 **...**

He closed his phone and shook his head. She seemed to be willing to try anything to latch onto him and he didn't trust her-even though a few lingering feelings tried to make him feel sorry for her...if she was indeed in trouble. Because he knew Snotlout was the least helpful person in a crisis: all he cared about was himself. So he worked through his homework assignments in Study Hall and gathered his things at the final bell, waving to Astrid, who was attending Soccer Practice. She was still on enforced light activities but she was supporting the team as their Captain and making sure she attended the fitness training and conditioning, if not actual match practice.

But as he walked out into the autumnal afternoon, the sun had already set and leaves blowing on the cold breeze. The sky was lowering with clouds and there was rain in the air as he saw a familiar blonde shape standing by his car. Rolling his eyes, he ignored her as he unlocked the door and prepared to get in.

"Hiccup!" Cameron's voice was pleading and he looked at her with exasperation.

"What is it, Cameron?" he asked tiredly. "I thought you'd got the message I didn't want anything to do with you. I mean, you dumped me after announcing you decided I wasn't good enough for you and I wasn't as good as my cousin, who you'd been cheating on me with anyway-so why should I want to speak to you?" She glared.

"Because I am in trouble and I need you to help me fix it," she said urgently. He shook his head, shaking her hand off.

"Again-why? Snotlout is your boyfriend," he reminded her. She stared into his eyes.

"Because I'm pregnant," she said. "And I think it's yours."


	35. Can you take the chance?

**Thirty-Five: Can You Take The Chance?**

 _"I'm pregnant-and I think it's yours."_

Hiccup stared at her in utter shock, his eyes widening. A part of him felt as if the air had been sucked from the car park and the ground had shifted...but another part, one that was kicking him very hard, was reminding him that this was Cameron and that she had promised to take him away from Astrid in the snap of her fingers.

 _Boy, this was fast work._

 _If it was true._

"Really?" he asked sarcastically. "And what makes you think that?" She stared at him and her blonde brows furrowed, as if irritated by his cool reply.

"Lemme see-maybe the two blue lines on the pregnancy test?" she replied equally acidly. He folded his arms, wincing at the action. He was still a mass of bruises, his ribs hurt when he took a deep breath-as he was now-and he was feeling unnerved.

"No-how do you know it's _mine_ , Cameron?" he asked her shortly. "I mean, you've been sleeping with three others guys as well as me-and Snot the longest so..."

"I use condoms with all of them as well as birth control," she snapped. "So it's really unlikely both would have failed. But with you...well, I was on the birth control pill so we didn't bother-did we, lover boy?" He scowled.

"Looks like I should have been more careful-what with you being so promiscuous," Hiccup told her bitterly. "Am I going to have an STI, Cameron?" She stared at him and her look was a mixture of outrage and dislike.

"You know, I share some of the most personal news with you that I could possibly reveal...and you make nasty insinuations..." she snapped. He glared back at her, equally unimpressed.

"Which are completely reasonable given what you declared in the school canteen, if you recall," he growled. _As if I could ever forget._ "I mean, you told me Snot was a far better...performer...so why shouldn't I be wary? You lied to me for weeks...or months. So how do I know this is true at all, Cameron? You told Astrid you'd come between us and this would really fit the bill!"

The blonde glared at him, folding her arms in just the right way to emphasise her generous chest and flicker a brief reminder of why he had found her so attractive in the first instance...before she opened her mouth and ruined the illusion.

"You've become cruel and bitter," she commented. "Boy, your precious Daddy would be so ashamed of his son, leaving a lady in distress..." Fighting the mingled shame at her words and anger she would invoke his father's memory when she spat on it as soon as his bank balance bottomed out, he glared at her.

"I see no lady," he snapped. "Just a brazen whore."

She gasped.

"So there is some fight left in there," she taunted him.

"Better believe it," he riposted.

"But won't do you any good when I tell my parents..."

"Tell them _what_ , Cameron?" he almost yelled at her. "That you've slept with four different guys over the last three months or so? That you are pathologically incapable of fidelity? That you seem to delight in two- or three- timing your boyfriends? That you weren't a virgin when we first slept together-though you were the first and only girl I've ever slept with? And that you came onto me and practically dragged my clothes off that first time?"

She laughed coldly at him.

"Do you think anyone will believe _that_?" she smirked. "I'm Mommy and Daddy's _perfect little girl,_ remember? They scarcely believe I would even kiss a boy...let alone go all the way! And if I tell them that I broke up with you because you more or less forced me to sleep with you, my Mom will be after you with a scythe to cut off whatever she can!" Her smug grin just raised his hackles even more and he stared at her with loathing.

" _Really_? You think your parents are so damned stupid-for astute business people-that they would believe that hogwash, Cameron?" he sneered. " _My Dad knew_ -he worked it out. And I think there are a hundred witnesses in the canteen when you dumped me. Oh-and the fallout on social media of you three-timing Snot as well! So don't play that game, Cameron-or I'll play it back."

"Apart from the fact that Dad is on the School Board-and he will get you and your precious Astrid thrown out for some transgression-I'm sure I can think one up-can you afford to take the chance?" she snapped back. He gasped.

"You vicious witch!" he spat. "You know you wouldn't be able to get Astrid thrown out!" She chuckled.

"Hit a soft spot, did I?" she sneered. "Do you _like_ Nerdstrid Loserson? Because it sure sounds like that..."

 _Did he? She was a friend...but she had been kind to him when she really didn't need to, she had given him more chances than anyone else in Berk, except Gobber-who certainly didn't count because he was his godfather-and she had come back for him and he had kissed her in front of the school._

"She's a good friend who came through for me when I really needed it-unlike the users and parasites who I assumed were friends for all those years," he said, his voice wavering with hatred and a small frisson of fear. Cameron was ruthless and self-centred-and while she couldn't get Astrid expelled for being better at soccer than her, if she managed to persuade her vengeful parents that she and Hiccup were slandering their precious little girl, she might. Especially if she had the help of Major Spitelout, Judge Thorston and Eret and Thuggery's fathers, both of whom were town councillors as well.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled at her.

"Can you take the chance?" she taunted him coldly. He swallowed. "And can you take the chance that I'm not pregnant? That inside me is the longed-for 'grand-baby' that all parents want their kids to have? And if you miss the chance...don't you think your parents would be ashamed at their son?"

That hit home. His shame at who he had been and how he had behaved was very strong and he flinched. Her smile widened. It had taken an effort but she had him almost where she wanted him at last.

"I think the ship has sailed," he told her bitterly. "It went a long time ago when that car hit the tree and took them from me."

"And yet they are watching down on you and would be ashamed at how you are treating the mother of your child!" she spat.

"And you haven't tried this with Snot yet?" he retorted. "Oh...I forgot. Snot wouldn't care. So why should I?"

"Because it's _yours_ , you moron!" Cameron snapped. "And if you don't step up, I will sort it out myself. And then you will regret it." His eyes widened and he stared at her. He was struggling to believe her, still wary of her manipulative ways and the threats against Astrid. But there was conviction in her words...and she was threatening...

"Why?" he asked, his tone suddenly hollow. "How could you...?" She smirked.

"Because I'm not giving up my future over something that was an accident!" she spat. He shook his head.

"I..." he began and then stopped. _Was he believing her? Was he falling for this?_

It sounded like she was already determined over what she would do...if it ever existed...

 _But could he take the chance?_

"I will need proof," he said shortly. She smiled.

"I binned the test in town-well, I couldn't have Mom finding it in the bin at home," she told him blithely-as he expected. That would be far too easy...and was it proof anyway? It wouldn't be hard to get hold of one.

"Have you had a-a scan?" he asked her softly. "Because I need proper proof..." She snorted.

"Not yet," she told him with a triumphant look in her eyes. "You're going to pay for that..." He stared.

"What?" he gasped. "I mean-have you forgotten that I am suddenly the poorest student in the entire school? That my home and possessions were stolen from me? I can't afford a scan..."

"Really? You're so cheap you can't even fund a scan to see your own child?" she sneered at him and he stared at her.

"What about you, Miss _I'm-the-next-Chair-of-Bogthorpe-Construction-and-Fabrication_?" he replied shortly.

"First-it's yours so why should I pay?" she snapped.

"I can think of one good reason-that the _only_ person who can be proved as a relative of the pregnancy is you!" he retorted sarcastically. She glared at him.

"And second-my Mom checks my credit card bills so a payment to an OBGYN would show up like a red flashing light! So you are paying for this scan, Mister Poor and soon." He swallowed.

"How much is it?" he asked, thinking about the hours he spent cleaning floors and emptying bins at the Diner-all to fund this rich bitch's needs when her parents owned millions and she never wanted for anything. She smiled.

"About a hundred or hundred and fifty," she said carelessly. "Not much." _It is to me. Money doesn't just grow on trees-Thor, I know that now. But you don't...and I doubt, with your parents, you ever will!_

"If this happens, I am there-for the actual scan-not just sitting outside and taking your word for it. I don't trust you, Cameron. You're a liar and a cheat and I'm still not sure this isn't one huge lie to just stir trouble up. But you're right-I can't take the chance." He took a shuddering breath. "Make the appointment and I will go with you, Cameron. But if you say a word to anyone and I will deny it and remind everyone how many guys you have slept with-and that there is no proof this 'accident' is anything to do with me!" He opened the car door and threw his bag in.

"Aren't you going to give a kiss to the mother of your child, Hiccup?' she said smugly and he shook his head, shying away.

"You're my much-regretted ex, Cameron, but if this is true, then we will work together," he said. "But don't expect me to fund five star prenatal care! If you are pregnant, then we have to talk with your parents and come clean. And work out what we're doing with this...together." She gave a triumphant smile.

"I'll text you with the date and place," she said and blew him a kiss, then sauntered away. Hiccup clambered into the car, slammed the door and slumped over the wheel, closing his eyes. His head was whirling and though he was still very dubious about Cameron's words, he still recalled his father's words.

 _A Mayor protects his own._

And this could be very much his own...and he knew that Stoick would expect him to stand up and take responsibility for his mistakes.

 _If it was his mistake and not someone else's._ But there was one thing for certain.

Astrid couldn't know about this.

oOo

He was ridiculously jumpy as he went in to work because he knew Astrid would be there, waitressing with her usual efficiency. He was feeling as if he was betraying her even by speaking with Cameron-even though the girl had ambushed him at his car-and he knew he couldn't tell Astrid what Cameron had said. His former girlfriend was a very touchy subject and a very uncomfortable reminder of the person he had been before his patents had died. He didn't want to jeopardise his friendship with Astrid...who was a beautiful, fierce, intelligent and fierce young woman who had given up her chances of winning the run to save his scrawny ass. And she hadn't even punched him for kissing her.

 _Thor...was he falling for her?_

He changed and hid in the kitchen, swabbing the floor furiously, preparing salads and fetching supplies, trying to ignore the thoughts that he was inexorably falling for her.

 _That just made everything a thousand times worse! He had been a bully and an absolute ass and she had been the decent person all along. And now he was stuck with this ruse of Cameron's that could ruin his friendship with Astrid and her little group...the only people who would give him the time of day._

He ducked back and grabbed the bins, hissing as he pulled his ribs and then dropping the bin and cringing.

"Want a hand?" Astrid's clear voice made him jump and he looked up guiltily.

"I...er...think it's supposed to be my job..." he mumbled. "Unless you're wanting Petter to pay you for two jobs…"

"Well, I could definitely do your job…but not with my own," she reminded him.

"So I'm safe for the moment," he said in a relieved voice.

"Are you okay?" she asked, swiping the bangs off her face. He dipped his head.

"More stiff than I thought," he admitted, grimacing. "Thanks, Astrid." She stared at him.

"Did Cameron try something?" she demanded and he fished out his phone, showing the multiplicity of texts.

"Oh yeah-stalking me by text," he said with a shrug. "I-I guess it brought back all sorts of memories..." Azure eyes flicked over his face: Hiccup wasn't meeting her eye and he looked guilty: she was absolutely sure it had been more than a text.

 _You're a terrible liar,_ she thought. _But I can't yell at you at work-much as I want to. I just have to hope you'll tell me in your own time..._

"Sorry-I think Katya is trying to get your attention," he said awkwardly and she glanced, seeing the other waitress asking for help. Crushing her suspicions, she rested a hand briefly on his shoulder.

 _It could be none of her business…_

"Thanks-but if you need me, call," she said kindly. "You're my friend, okay? And if there's anything you want to discuss...I will listen." She paused. "I know things have been hard and I get that...just let me help, okay?" He nodded and finally looked up, his green eyes ashamed.

"I-I will...thanks," he mumbled and she smiled and then turned back to her job as he finally lifted the bin and staggered outside. His head was spinning and he was mentally kicking himself. Astrid knew. She _knew_.

 _What was wrong with him? This was Astrid! She would just laugh at what Cami had insinuated…wouldn't she?_

 _Best not to take the chance…_

Henrick was watching him as he returned and shook his head.

"Girls like that don't come around every day, lad," he said gruffly. "My advice would be to be honest with her. She knows you're lying and she's none too happy about that. I'm sure she won't condemn you because you have problems..." Hiccup hunched his shoulders.

"This is very personal...and it would hurt her if I told her," he said quietly. "Thanks...but I need to think this out. I have to try not to tell Astrid until I have sorted this out...and then she can kill me..." The cook shook his head and handed the young man a bottle of water.

"If she's still there by the time you get round to it," he warned Hiccup. And judging by the suspicious looks Astrid was casting him, the boy reckoned he could well be right. But there was no way he could tell Astrid what had happened this afternoon. And even though he hadn't said a thing to Astrid, it looked like Cami's plan was working...because she was still pushing a wedge between them. And worse, until he saw the scan and proved Cami was lying, he couldn't be sure and he couldn't explain what was worrying him to the ferocious blonde.

He just hoped Astrid would still be talking to him by then.


	36. Advice

**Thirty-Six: Advice**

Gobber was aware that it was partway through the morning on a Saturday and Hiccup hadn't moved from his room. Toothless was in there with him-though the two-limbed man had heard the younger man sneak out with the mutt just before six to allow the dog to relieve himself-and now the two were still in there. Sighing and having had his third cup of triple strength coffee, he knocked on the door and poked his head round when he heard a weary sigh.

"Laddie?' he asked cautiously and saw the auburn-haired teen lying flat on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling with the dog laying alongside him, his big green eyes staring worriedly at the boy. Hiccup just stared, though the framed photo of his parents with him-one he rescued from the house before he was evicted-was lying on his other side. Gobber sighed and limped into the room, perching on the corner of the bed and causing it to sag alarmingly.

"Morning, Gobber," Hiccup sighed, still gazing aimlessly upwards. His voice was rough and sounded exhausted and the older man guessed he hadn't slept much.

"Yer sound like death warmed up, boy," he commented and Hiccup gave a mirthless laugh.

"Boy, you know how to make a guy feel good," he commented sarcastically.

"Say it how I see it, laddie," Gobber reminded him cheerfully. "But something's worrying you. Yer normally up and out by now..."

"Hmm...you must be confusing me with some other auburn-haired sarcastic fishbone," he said. "I'm planning on staying in bed all day and hoping life will just forget about me..."

"Alright-spit it out, Hiccup," Gobber told him sternly. "This ain't a dosshouse and yer father didnae raise his son to laze in bed all day avoiding his problems..." Groaning, Hiccup rocked his head to look at the older man and sighed. Just now, he really wanted to talk to his Dad and his head was whirling. He guessed if he did something wrong, he would ruin what remained of his life.

"He could have tried and failed to change my wastrel ways..." he suggested as Gobber drained his cup and belched.

"Hiccup..." he growled and in one fluid motion, the boy sat up, folding his legs under his body and running his hands through his hair.

"Sorry, Gobber," he said and sighed. "I heard some news and I really wanted to talk to Dad about it." His lean shape, clothed in loose plaid green and red pyjama pants and a baggy khaki tee-shirt, was slumped and Gobber patted his shoulder gently with his prosthetic hand.

"'Tis okay, laddie-I miss him too," he admitted and looked serious. "But can I help? I know I'm only a two limbed meat-headed lunatic with a moustache fetish and a beautiful singing voice..." Hiccup coughed and looked as if he was about to choke.

"Gobber-there are dogs in neighbouring towns that howl when you start singing," he pointed out and Gobber grinned.

"There's the laddie I know-yer sarcastic little fishbone," he grumbled. "Meh singing voice is beautiful..."

"To a tone-deaf Thunderdrum, maybe..." Hiccup retorted, referencing the legendarily deaf dragon.

"Nah-I'm as melodic as a Deathsong.." he shot back, winking. They had played this game as a child and Hiccup usually won.

"You'd make a Gronckle choke on his lava!" the boy grinned. Gobber raised his hands in surrender.

"Yeh win, lad," he grinned and winked. "Yer wanna talk?" Dropping a hand to rub Toothless's head, he nodded.

"Cameron caught me after school yesterday," he revealed quietly. "She had been harassing me all day with texts. And she claimed she was pregnant-and I was the Dad."

Gobber stared at him-and then chuckled.

"Oldest ruse in the book, laddie," he reminded the boy and Hiccup nodded.

"I know-and she's professional liar, for sure," he admitted.

"Who dumped yer in front of the whole school," Gobber reminded him.

"That too..."

"And wasn't she cheating on yer with Snot?" Gobber asked him.

"Thanks, Gobber-I might have forgotten that...in fifty years or so..."

"And two other boys..."

"That was cheating on Snotlout, not me," Hiccup amended. "But thank you for summing that up."

"Meh point is that she isnae a reliable source," Gobber barrelled on cheerfully.

"And she is dedicated to hurting Astrid and me," Hiccup revealed.

"All the more reason tae realise it's a lie..." the mechanic repeated and Hiccup slumped.

"Yeah-I know it's all nonsense and there's like 0.1% chance she's telling the truth but..." He paused and he looked up, his emerald eyes conflicted. "What if she is? What if that's my child?"

"She's not pregnant," Gobber told him flatly. Hiccup nodded.

"I know," he sighed. "But it took Mom and Dad so long to have me...and they loved me so much, no matter how bad and disappointing I was as a son. I know they would have wanted grandchildren...so if this is mine..."

"There is no baby," Gobber repeated.

"But if there is...she wants to get rid of it," Hiccup said quietly.

"There is no baby, Hiccup," Gobber said gently. "Did she mention yer Dad? Did she tell yer he'd be ashamed o'yer fer not taking care of yer bairn?" Emerald eyes flicked up guiltily. "Yer an open book, Hiccup. Cameron has known yer for years-and she knows yer always felt guilty about disappointing yer Dad-worse now he's no longer here ter be proud o'yer. So yer need not tae be an idiot."

"I know," Hiccup sighed. "But it is just the _what-if_..." He patted Toothless. "You're right...but I keep thinking...and I think Astrid is getting suspicious..."

"Now listen here, laddie," Gobber said sternly. "Yer gotta snap out o' this! One day, yer will meet the right lass-you may already have done that with that Astrid lass!-and when the time is right and you have an honest and decent relationship, yer will become a Dad. But until then, don't let this craven Cameron girl ruin yer friendship with Astrid and hurt yer!" Hiccup sighed.

"I know," he said and yawned. "Okay, Toothless-up!" And the young dog obediently bounded off the bed as the boy levered himself up. "I have insisted on a scan-and being there, so she can't make anything up." Gobber nodded.

"So not a total idiot, then," he grinned, slowly getting up.

"Just 98% of one," Hiccup sassed back, stretching. Gobber shook his head.

"Okay, laddie-get a shower and then we can have breakfast. I've got bacon and eggs. And once you've walked that poor mutt, could yer possibly help me in the shop? I wouldnae ask but I've booked in too much work and I don't want tae turn business away..." Hiccup paused-and then hugged the broad shape warmly.

"Of course, Gobber," he grinned, then doled out a bowlful of dog biscuits. "I'll have a quick shower while you cremate the bacon!" Gobber watched him grab a towel and snorted.

"Cheek," he grumbled. "I'm a magnificent cook...almost as good as I am a singer..."

oOo

Astrid stared at the page and scowled. She had read the same paragraph six times and nothing had stuck-but then, she admitted, her mind was anywhere but on the general principles of the North American Free Trade Agreement. In fact, it was firmly fixated on a tall, lean auburn-haired green-eyed boy who had been acting frankly weird at the Diner. Hiccup had been jumpy, looked guilty and wouldn't meet her eye-and though he was still bruised and sore, she was suspicious that Cameron had somehow gotten to Hiccup. And the boy hadn't said anything, just mumbled he was busy.

But she couldn't forget the look in Cameron's pretty blue eyes as she had sneered that she could just snap her fingers and have the boy come running back. And though she had seen the broken look in Hiccup's eyes when Cameron had brutally rejected him, she hated the thought that despite all of that, they had a history which gave her a hook to haul him back in.

But the truth was that she liked Hiccup-in a sort of sarcastic, slightly bad boy and definitely unpredictable sort of way. He wasn't a straight up, hardworking nerd or sports jock...but he was a clever, brave and determined young man who was dealing with an astonishing amount of heartache and hardship and seemed to have become a more decent person for it. And she hated the idea he was concealing something from her when she was growing to trust him.

Finally, she rose to her feet and stretched, then walked down to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Her mother looked up and Astrid sighed.

"Anything wrong, Astrid?" she asked, her eyes concerned. Astrid shrugged and sat by her.

"Oh...nothing..." she said unconvincingly and her mother rested down her pen and stared into her daughter's face.

"Darling, you know you can always talk to me, right?" she asked gently. "You know I will never judge you. And maybe I can help..." Astrid sighed and fiddled with her braid for a long moment. "You've been quiet ever since soccer practice this morning."

"It's Hiccup," she admitted and her mother scowled.

"I know it!" she said triumphantly but Astrid stared at her.

"Mom!" she said reproachfully and Marta stared at sighed.

"I knew he was just using you..." she told her daughter but Astrid shook her head.

"Mom-I know you don't trust him but I do," she replied. "And you promised not to judge me. So let me speak." Reluctantly, Marta nodded, her face neutral. "Cameron-his old girlfriend..."

"...and the girl who you told me was shown to have set you up in the Meathead match," her mother interjected. Astrid nodded.

"Yes-the _bitch_ who betrayed me for the chance to get me out of the team to allow her to be Captain," Astrid clarified. "She's back from suspension and she threatened...well, she threatened to just snap her fingers and get Hiccup back. And I'm scared...scared that she's found a way to do just that..." Marta stared at her daughter and read her emotions.

"She's a manipulative girl and she knows Hiccup well-but if he's changed as much as you say he has, he won't be stupid and fall for her lies," she reassured the girl, her hand finding Astrid's. "And talk to him. When your father and I had any concerns, we always shared them. It cleared up any misunderstanding or suspicion before anything could come of it and any bad feelings could settle in." She paused and her voice softened. "I loved your father from the day we met until the day he died...and I still love him to this day." She sighed. "Talk to him. If he is a friend worth keeping, he will talk to you about what's going on and share what's worrying him." Astrid looked up into her eyes and nodded.

"I hope," she sighed. "Because there is a lot about Hiccup that is worth keeping as a friend...and I hate the idea that he's made the wrong choice."

oOo

Cleaned, fed with a reasonable breakfast of extra-crispy bacon and eggs and reassured, Hiccup was taking Toothless for a long walk on his way to Gobber's workshop when his cell rang. He stared at the screen and started at the name:

 **HOARK.**

He swiftly thumbed the _call accept_ icon and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Good morning, Mr Hoark," he said warmly.

" _Good morning, Hiccup,_ " the lawyer said pleasantly. " _How are you this morning?_ " The boy shrugged.

"Walking my dog," he admitted and there was a chuckle from the other end of the line.

" _Ah...my wife continues to tell me that I should take my fair share of walking our dog, Fenrir, but I seem to have so little time_ ," the lawyer said, not sounding too upset by the state of affairs. Hiccup felt a pang of guilt but cleared his throat.

"Um...what sort of dog is he?" he asked, envisioning a large, active breed. Hoark chuckled.

" _Dachshund_ ," he smiled. " _To be honest, he doesn't take a lot of walking and he bears little resemblance to the monstrous wolf of myth but my wife loves the name...and little Fenrir as well..._ "

"Um...wow," Hiccup said, trying not to start laughing. The mental image of the serious lawyer with a tiny dog yelling the name of a huge mythical wolf was just too amusing. "Can-can I help you?"

" _Ah, yes...I do tend to get a little distracted,_ " Hoark said cheerfully. " _Look, I have your injunction-Judge Phlegma granted it yesterday -after a lot of hoops to jump through-and it was served to Viggo and Ryker Grimborn by the court officials at three PM yesterday afternoon. They indicated they would appeal some aspects of the injunction and would finally be filing plans for developing the area. And I will need you to stand up in court and explain your objections-including your father's wishes._ "

Hiccup paused and then nodded.

"Of course," he said. "When will I be needed?"

" _When the appeal is lodged and the hearing date is set,_ " Hoark told him. " _And your friends-since I believe you were all signatories on the objection. Your input will be more important since the other objector has recently died_." Hiccup stiffened at that.

"Who?" he asked.

" _The Senior Priest of Odin_ ," Hoark revealed. " _Died in a car accident recently, out towards Raven Point. It was all over the news…._ "

"Seems to be contagious," Hiccup said tonelessly. "Exactly how many senior officials in this small town usually die in car accidents up near Raven Point-which is well away from the main town?" he added. Hoark gave a small sigh.

" _It does seem rather unusual_ ," he commented. " _Especially since the Senior Priest has a driver-he never drives himself. Still, I'm sure the ABI will look diligently into the case..._ " A vision of Agent Throk flashed across Hiccup's memory and he nodded.

"Yeah-I asked them to look into Dad's death as well," he admitted. "Mr Hoark, I don't believe Mom and Dad's death was an accident. There are too many coincidences. So I asked the ABI agent to look into it. And somewhere, the Grimborn brothers and probably that Mildew are involved…" There was a pause.

"I hope you can prove it-because that would be a way of invalidating the contract," Hoark said. " _It's slow progress but be assured-I am delving back into the history of Berkian law to find some loophole. Don't worry-I will find one…even if the contract was drawn up by a Judge…"_

"Lemme guess…Judge Thorston?" Hiccup said, stopping. Toothless stared up at him and whined. "Sorry, bud," he added and carried on walking.

" _How did you guess?_ " Hoark asked, his tone dry and Hiccup's emerald eyes widened. It had been a snarky guess.

"The coincidences just keep stacking up," Hiccup commented. "Thanks, Mr Hoark. I really am grateful." There was a pause and Hiccup could tell from his voice that the old lawyer was smiling.

" _That they do, son,_ " he said. " _You keep an eye open. These people don't seem to be very observant of the law and I doubt they are forgiving of opponents._ "

"And that is why they have to be stopped," Hiccup said. "For my parents…and everyone else they will affect for their own ends."

" _Be careful_ ," Hoark repeated and hung up as Hiccup stared at the screen.

"Come on, Toothless," he said. "Maybe we can catch up with Fishlegs and Meatlug…and see if he would be willing to look a bit closer into the Grimborns."


	37. Not How I Planned It

**Thirty-Seven: Not How I Planned It**

Monday came far too soon and Hiccup dragged himself out of bed. His ribs still twinged and he was still bruised but he had worked Sunday afternoon at the Diner as well and completed all his homework, spending any spare time on the internet, reading up everything he could about early pregnancy, dates and times and what to expect. And trying not to feel hideously guilty that he was concealing the whole situation from Astrid...because he knew the girl would be extremely mad about being lied to.

So as he walked into school on Monday morning, he decided to talk to Astrid, to let her know what Cami had said and make sure she was in on the situation. Everyone had told him that the correct thing was to talk to her and though he worried Astrid would possibly kill him for talking to Cami, his heart was telling him the advice was correct. So he hung around close to the entrance, his eyes scanning the throng of well wrapped-up students who were were emerging from the sleety morning. And then he saw her, her baby-blue ski jacket and white woollen hat and scarf familiar from their walk in the park, but as he was pushing through the living stream of students, wincing as he was jostled, a hand grabbed him and hauled him back.

"Hello, lover-boy," Cami purred as he stared at her, her hand clamped on his wrist. There was silence in the Hall and he shook her hand off.

"What?" he gaped.

"What we talked about on Friday...and did over the weekend, babe," she announced loudly, her eyes never leaving not Hiccup's face but the face of the blonde behind him. Astrid's eyes widened in shock and then anger and betrayal at the words.

"What the Helheim are you talking about, Cameron?" Hiccup demanded. "I haven't seen you since Friday and I wouldn't want to see you outside here anyway..."

"But what about our very personal _chat_ in the car park?" she asked obviously, making it sound like far more than just a talk. Unconsciously, his face adopted a look of utter disgust.

"Thor, I'd rather sleep with Snotlout than do anything with you, Cameron," he said in a revolted voice.

"Not what you were saying on Friday, lover-boy," she taunted him. "And is that why we have an appointment at four o'clock today...together?" He leaned close, glaring.

"You were supposed to text me," he hissed. "Not announce it in the damned Hallway..."

"Oops," Cameron said with a smug smile. "Didn't want someone to know we're together?" He stared in her face-then spun to see Astrid standing behind him, a stricken look on her face.

"Oh Thor...Astrid-this is all lies!" he said urgently.

"Our talk and our appointment are very real, lover-boy!" Cameron scoffed.

"Stop calling me that!" he snapped.

"Touchy," she retorted as he searched Astrid's face for any understanding.

"You lied to me," Astrid said in a soft voice. "You said it had just been texts."

"I know-I was stupid!" he protested. "I knew you would be mad that Cami caught me in the car park and we talked."

"Why?" Astrid demanded. "Why did you talk to her? Why didn't you just get in the car and drive away?" He chewed his lip and stared at her. He wanted to tell her-but not in the middle of the Hall. And certainly not with Cami sneering behind him, stirring things. He could see Snotlout laughing and realised the boy was in on the scheme.

"Because...because..." he began, desperately searching for something to say that wasn't too incriminating...but Astrid's patience ran out.

"You know what? I don't care!" she snapped. "What you do is entirely your own business! It-and _you_ -are nothing to do with me anyway!" And she turned and stalked away with Hiccup staring after her. And then reality crashed around him and he turned to Cameron.

"Text me the address," he hissed.

"I thought you could drive me there..."

"Think again-and if I'm not in for the actual scan, I'll make sure everyone on Berkbook knows," he growled and then turned and ran after Astrid. She was already at her locker and he was dismayed to see there were tears on her cheeks. He ran to her side and stood there, awkward but desperate for her not to go. But she blanked him. "Astrid...please..." he begged.

"I don't care," she said, ramming things into her locker with such ferocity that he knew she did.

"I think you do," he said quietly as she slammed the door.

"No, I don't!" she snapped. He swiftly grabbed her wrist to stop her running away and she stilled.

"Please…"

"Let go of my arm or I'll break your wrist!" she said evenly and he recalled her confession about her anxieties after Dagur's attack. He let her go and obviously took a step back.

"Sorry," he said swiftly. "But Gods! Will you please hear me out-or do you want Cameron to keep laughing that you were so easy to prise away from me?" She looked up and glared at him, her eyes still red-rimmed. She angrily swiped the tears off her face.

"I thought you were smarter!" she hissed.

"So did I," he said sadly and his shoulders slumped. "Look...she ambushed me in the car park and she told me something that meant I had to talk with her."

"You lied! You said it was just texts!" she accused him viciously and he flinched. He rubbed his forehead in dismay.

"I was so stupid-because I was scared to tell you," he sighed. He shook his head, closing his eyes. "She claimed she was pregnant-and that it was mine. And I know...I know it has to be a lie, a ruse to come between us...but she was threatening to interfere with the School Board and try to get you thrown out if I didn't at least acknowledge her..."

"Of course it's a lie!" Astrid exploded...and then she paused. "It is, isn't it?"

"Well, I was sleeping with her for over a year and she was on birth control," he explained. "I think most people knew we were together. But I haven't been near her since the night before my parents' will was read...and I suddenly became penniless and unattractive to her. That was almost two months ago. I mean, she would have come to me earlier if it was true...so why would she suddenly say something hours after she promised to split us up?"

"You should have told me!" Astrid growled. "This was what was troubling you on Friday night?" He nodded.

"I'm a total mutton-head...but I insisted she had a scan so I could prove one way or the other...and I didn't want to upset you because I was afraid you would go mad at the thought of her and me..." She folded her arms.

"Why on earth should I care?" she snapped. He stared at her...and shuddered.

"Because I care!" he said suddenly. "Because I _like_ you and I know you don't feel the same but I am kind of ashamed of how stupid I was..." He swallowed. "I was really...well, I thought it was in love with her. She was my first. And then I find out she was cheating on me with my own cousin...and when she dumped me...Gods, it was like being stripped naked in front of the whole school, having my heart torn out and stamped on by someone who was laughing at my pain. And talking with her just brought it all back..." He turned away. "So... _sorry_...I should have said...but I'm stupid and now I know no one cares." He turned and darted away, back along the Hall.

But before she could follow, the bell rang and she stared after him in agonised indecision-before she grabbed her things from her locker and raced to class.

Hiccup was absent from the morning classes and Astrid raced to find him during the break, sending Kristof and Fishlegs to check the boy's washrooms-but coming up dry. In the end, she headed for the library because it was the last place she hadn't checked. It was snowing outside and there was almost a gale blowing-so not even Hiccup would be outside, nursing his misery. She walked confidently through the deserted space-because few students came here unless they really needed to-and found him curled up right at the back, amid the oldest volumes of the Berk Encyclopaedia. Sighing, she slumped down into the sagging chair by him. Despondently, he looked up.

"You're a complete and total idiot," she told him tartly and he nodded.

"As you say," he mumbled, still staring at his knees as she glanced around: the area was little oasis amid the stacks, dusty and fusty and smelling of old books but private and quiet.

"So...you _like_ me?" she asked him thoughtfully and his emerald eyes flicked up.

"You noticed that," he said tonelessly. "Um...completely the opposite to the way I had planned to let you know. I think an argument by your locker didn't even make the long-list, let alone the shortlist of options..."

"Why do you like me?" she demanded.

"Because you're beautiful and brave and kind and-and you were so generous in giving me a chance, in coming back for me and in offering me kindness when my parents had died when no one else knew what to do," he said in a quiet voice. "And because you are a far better person than anyone else I know. And I know you aren't interested in me that way because I keep messing up and and annoying you...I'm a total idiot and all I do is screw up while you-you're going places. You're smart and will get straight As so you graduate with Honours and I guess some pro soccer team will scout you out...so I don't deserve you anyway..."

She gaped. After years of being taunted by the gang about her looks, her poverty, her lack of friends...being told with absolute sincerity that the handsome young man facing her wasn't worthy of her liking him was very disorientating.

"Hiccup...you're a sarcastic fishbone and a mutton-head with a temper, a predilection for making poor choices and no experience in a proper relationship but..." And she stared at his slumped shape. "And I find I like the auburn-haired, green-eyed, sarcastic fishbone type." He looked up, eyes suddenly shocked. "Especially if they came with an uber-cute mutt."

"I knew the dog would come into it," he sighed, warily looking at her. She was still looking serious but her azure eyes were twinkling.

"You better believe it," she told him and scooted her chair closer. "Look, Hiccup-I know Cami is lying because she was smiling. She was talking to me, trying to bait me. And I was annoyed you didn't tell me...but I can understand, I guess, that you're ashamed about what you used to do with her-and what she was claiming. You are an idiot but I can understand you...just about."

"I was going to tell you this morning..." he mumbled ashamedly. "I mean Gobber told me that telling you was the only thing to do-and he's a two-limbed meat-headed lunatic! Thor, if even he could see it, then I was really off the mark!"

"No argument here," Astrid told him, punching his shoulder. He winced.

"Ow! Still tenderised here," he protested. She smirked.

"Just to remind you that you shouldn't annoy Astrid Hofferson!" she told him and he sighed.

"Well, at least you haven't told me to get lost," he sighed. "Are we still friends?" She gaped.

"Hiccup-I just told you I liked you too!" she said in a low voice and he stared and then reran the conversation. His eyes widened.

"Oh. _OH!"_ he mouthed and then a small smile lifted his lips. "Um...wow. Though I guess Toothless is the deal-breaker?"

"Too right-I want full joint walking rights," she smirked. He grinned.

"Whatever Milady wishes," he said in an amazed voice. She stared at him and swatted his shoulder again.

"No-whatever _you_ want as well," she told him sternly. "Hiccup-I like you and if this is to go anywhere, you have to be honest...and if you don't like something, tell me!" He grinned.

"I am sure Toothless will love having walks with you as well..." He took her hand and stared into her face, her heart fluttering very slightly at the astonished joy in his face. "I-I didn't think anyone would ever care again..." he mumbled and she tightened her hand around his.

"Of course I care, mutton-head," she scolded him. "And we aren't going to let that witch come between us, are we?"

"No, Ma'am!" he said smartly. "Um...the bell did go some time ago..." She sighed.

"I heard-but this was more important," she told him and his eyes widened. Then she rose. "Come on-we'll be late for English...but we might as well face the music together." He rose, still holding her hand, a smile lifting his lips.

"You know-that kind of sounds like a date," he murmured. She smiled and lunged forward, pecking a very swift kiss on his blushing cheek.

"Don't push your luck, Hiccup!"

He leaned in a pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek with a wry smile.

"No, Ma'am!"

oOo

His stomach was fluttering with butterflies as he arrived at the office of the OBGYN up at Berk Clinic. The shiny brass nameplate read **Dr Gerda Karlsdottir MD FACOG** and he swallowed before he pushed the door open. Checking with the receptionist, his heart sank when he saw that Cameron wasn't even there yet and he wondered if she would show-or if this was another elaborate ruse to waste his time-and his money-while she was enjoying herself laughing at him with Snotlout. The others in the waiting room were diligently filling out the checklist of medical information and he looked around, seeing all couples-three male-female couples and one pair of women, huddled together in exactly as much muffled excitement and anticipation as the heterosexual couples.

His leg was bouncing in anxiety as he kept staring at the door. The clock was already reading five past four and there was no sign of the girl as the nurse at the desk looked up.

"Cameron Bogthorpe?"she called and Hiccup looked round in defeat. She wasn't coming. And just as he rose to leave in defeat, the door burst open and she came panting in, her face flushed from the cold.

"Here!" she called. The nurse looked up.

"The doctor will see you now," she said.


	38. The Truth Will Out

**Thirty-Eight: The Truth Will Out**

"The doctor will see you now."

Hiccup almost jumped to his feet, his emerald eyes wide with anxiety and he looked at the smug shape of Cameron. She smiled.

"This is my boyfriend, Hiccup," she said and stretched her hand out, her lashes fluttering. Hating himself but swallowing his feelings for bald necessity, he forced a smile onto his lips and laced his fingers with hers. The last time they had performed this simple action, it had led to...more...but now the mere thought of such intimacy filled him with a feeling of revulsion and shame. Cameron's fingers tightened and her smile was definitely smug as they followed the nurse into the neat, white office, sitting opposite the doctor across a desk bearing only a set of papers and two pens.

The doctor was a woman of middle years, slim and neat with a brisk manner and warm, brown eyes, her short reddish-highlighted chestnut hair framing a plain face that lifted in a smile as she saw the couple. Smiling, she gestured for them to take the seats opposite as she scanned through the notes.

"Cameron," she smiled. "I was surprised to see you requesting an urgent appointment-what can I do to help?" The girl gave a shrug.

"I think I may be pregnant," she said. "Though I had some bleeding last night..." The doctor's brows dipped in concern.

"And your last normal period?" she asked. Cameron gave a shrug.

"Not sure," she admitted. Frowning slightly, the doctor inspected her notes.

"You are eighteen now," she read. "And you've been on the combined contraceptive pill since fifteen for menstrual problems...ostensibly..." Her eyes were knowing. "And your friend?"

"Hiccup is seventeen and we've been friends for three years...and together for about eighteen months," Cameron said unselfconsciously, though Hiccup felt his cheeks warm. "He's in on this." The doctor nodded, accepting his presence professionally. For a few moments, Hiccup felt in a daze as the doctor and Cameron reeled off a list of questions and answers-before the doctor nodded and led them into an adjoining room. Hanging back, the young man watched as his former girlfriend lay on the couch and the doctor sat comfortably on a padded stool, deftly working the scan machine.

Hiccup was holding his breath as the jelly was squeezed onto Cameron's flat belly and Dr Karldottir gently angled the probe, adjusting the images. Hiccup frowned, for it just looked like shades of grey and black. The image shimmered and moved, flipping round as the probe moved and even enlarging...and then she sighed.

"I'm afraid the bladder is empty and the image is too poor," the doctor said and Hiccup wondered if he imagined that Cameron looked relieved. "So we'll need to do an internal scan." The doctor rose, her smile bright. "Slip your bottom things down and then pop your legs over the rests..." Cameron controlled herself and nodded.

"Of course," she said and Hiccup leaned as far back against the wall trying not to look as if he was paying such close attention...but he suddenly found a reassuring hand resting on his shoulder. Dr Karlsdottir was smiling. "It's natural to be anxious at a time like this," she said gently. "This won't harm the baby-but when the womb is tilted backwards or the bladder is empty or the pregnancy early, a normal scan may not give good enough images. An internal scan will show us everything."

"Um...thanks..." Hiccup said knowing that she wouldn't find anything-because he was now certain that Cami was lying.

"I'm ready," Cameron announced and Dr Karlsdottir slid back onto the stool, expertly sliding a condom over the probe and applying generous gel before she easily slid the probe in. Cameron hissed more from shock and the cold than any discomfort and all eyes turned to the screen, where the image shifted and was rapidly enlarged. There was a large black circle in the centre of the screen and the doctor was smiling.

"Ah, there it is," she said calmly, a hand rising to tap the screen. "There's the pregnancy sac...and there's the baby..."

"WHAT?" Cameron's voice was a shocked screech as Hiccup choked as well.

"What?" he gulped. The doctor smiled, mistaking their shock as happy surprise.

"Yes-the bleeding hasn't harmed the pregnancy," she reassured Cameron, who had gone pale.

"But..." she began, her mouth working soundlessly. "I-I c-can't..."

And Hiccup knew now there had been no bleeding-and no positive pregnancy test-just a lie and an excuse to explain why the 'pregnancy' had disappeared over the weekend. But as he watched, a little white cross appeared on the screen, rapidly followed by another.

"Fetal pole is 6mm...just six weeks," Dr Karlsdottir continued, her brow furrowed with concentration. "And there's the heartbeat..." A dotted line crossed the little white blob that was apparently the developing baby and a slow shushing sound emitted from the machine. "Sixty beats a minute-perfectly fine for six weeks."

"But..." Cameron gabbled, her mouth hanging open in shock. "I'm pregnant?" The doctor smiled.

"Definitely," she confirmed but Hiccup, now his brain had recovered slightly from the utter shock of finding that Cameron was actually-and it seemed, unexpectedly-pregnant, was starting to think.

"So she's six weeks pregnant?" he checked and the doctor nodded. "Meaning she conceived about four weeks ago?" Again, the doctor nodded.

"Good knowledge," she complimented the young man, before she turned back to the screen. Immediately, Hiccup whipped out his phone and snapped several pictures of the scene and then of the screen, showing the pregnancy.

"Well, I knew Biology was a useful subject," he admitted, trying not to feel sick. "Pregnancy is dated from the first day of the last period...which is approximately two weeks prior to conception...so when you are six weeks pregnant, the baby has only been conceived four weeks earlier..." Cameron looked up and caught sight of his face. "Of course, this wouldn't a problem except Cameron publicly dumped me a couple of months ago...so though she dragged me along, claiming it was mine, it seems that couldn't possibly be the case..."

There was a cool silence.

"And I don't think you believed you were pregnant, either," Hiccup said tonelessly, aware of the doctor, who would be duty-bound to protect her patient, no matter how loathsome. "So I know this came as a huge surprise to you." He paused and looked at the silent doctor. "I am so sorry to have wasted your time, Dr Karlsdottir. I'll leave you with Cameron now, I am sure you will have lots of things to talk about." And then he turned to the door, before pausing. "I'll text Snotlout on my way home. I'm sure he'll be delighted to know..."

And then he left, his head buzzing with humiliation, shame, hatred and strangely...relief... He heard Cameron yell _"Hiccup!"_ after him...but he didn't stop, walking out of the scan room, office and through the reception area to the door. It was strangely liberating to walk out, not having to pay for the scan, not having to pretend he even liked Cameron and secure in the knowledge that somehow fate had paid Cameron back in spades.

He sped down the stairs and pulled his scarf and coat round him as he hit the sleety street, the bitter cold of the evening already enfolding him. The sun was long down and the street lights were illuminating the slick sidewalk as he headed for the Diner-not because he was on duty, but because Astrid was and he wanted to talk to her. He wasn't going to make the same mistake of keeping anything from his new girlfriend...especially not something so explosive concerning his old one. So he walked with his head down, hands stuffed in his pockets and school bag over his shoulder until he heard the screech of tyres and snapped his head round, seeing the black van heading for him. Scrambling on the slippery sidewalk, he just managed to throw himself aside, slamming over a bin as the van sped over the spot he had been on and barrelled on amid the honking of horns and scream of tyres and smashing vehicles.

Picking himself up from the floor, he blinked, recalling the license plate from the seconds where it had brushed past him so close he had even glimpsed the mud splattered in the black livery and the dark eyes of the driver, his bulky shape hunched in a black jacket with a baseball cap pulled low over his head.

 **RKG-1212**

He was sure the police would be seeking the black van that had cut across the lanes of traffic, run the red light and caused at least four accidents alone...and which had almost killed him. And though it could have just been a combination of slippery road and poor visibility...he knew in his heart someone had tried to kill him.

He stared at the carnage, the wail of sirens already starting. There were cameras everywhere and he was sure that they would have captured the van. And though he was completely shaken, the last thing he wanted was to talk to the police again: Officer Lars's attitude following his attack by Eret and Thuggory gave him little faith in the police's impartiality and dedication to investigating anything that befell him and his family. So he dropped his head and headed along the sidewalk, trying not to look at the accidents and the people standing on the street yelling at each other and hoping to get to Diner unscathed.

Once he was there, the evening rush was starting so he slipped in the back, nodded to Henrick and grabbed a bottle of water, perching quietly in the little staff room and staring at his phone. He didn't regret the way things turned out...but there was a lingering sadness that someone he had cared for had used him so badly once more. So he sent the picture of Cami having the scan to Snotlout with the message ' _Congratulations, Dad!_ '.Then he repeated the same message to Eret and Thuggory. He doubted they would have bothered to block his number-but if they did...he had plan B. But first, he was willing to wait to see if Snot responded.

"Hey."

He looked up and relief surged through him, the sound of Astrid's voice the most welcome sound he had heard all evening. A smile lit his features and he sighed gratefully.

"Hey," he sighed in reply. "Sorry to drop in at work but I thought you might want to know the results." She folded her arms and arched an eyebrow.

"Not pregnant," she said firmly. He shook his head, unable to stop himself grinning.

"Pregnant," he told her and she gaped. "Ha! And that was exactly Cami's expression. She didn't know. She's six weeks along-conceived four weeks ago..."

"Four weeks..."

"Long after she dumped me," he said in relief. She smiled.

"That must have been a nasty surprise," she commented and sat at his side, nudging him gently.

"Yeah-but a relief as well," he admitted. "Um...I would like to be a Dad one day...but not with her. Please Thor, not with her." He paused. "I may have informed Snot about the happy news though..." She cast him an amused look.

"Hiccup," she murmured in a warning tone.

"Hey-she was trying to split us up with a lie," he pointed out. "Why shouldn't I make sure the truth gets out?" She frowned, blonde brows dipping as she took his hand. He was still shaking and her warm hand closed tightly around his cold one.

"She has a lot to lose, Hiccup," she reminded him. "And you told me she's ruthless. She may make both our lives very difficult..."

"And I can make hers worse," he admitted. He swallowed. "I can tell her parents."

"And will she lie? Will she say you came crawling back to her?" she asked. "I mean, I know you've been treated like crap by them but her parents don't know that. She's an accomplished liar. She almost had you fooled."

"So what about Snot? Or Eret or Thuggory? They just get off and I get the blame?" he asked.

"She set Dagur on me," she reminded him with a shudder as his hand squeezed hers reassuringly. "She doesn't care who she hurts as long as she gets her way." He nodded and then quietly thumbed down his phone, accessing the internet and Cami's parents's company website. He found their work emails and paused.

"I can make her life very difficult," he said and then looked at her. "If you think it is reasonable." She stared at him and frowned.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked and he sighed.

"I know what I want to do," he explained quietly. "But you're a decent person so I value your judgement." She frowned and then nodded.

"You're the one who's suffered the most at their hands so...do what you think she deserves," she told him and he nodded, swiftly emailing the pictures of the scan and the link to the videos and website he had of Cami cheating. And he attached a humble message, explaining how he had been dumped by Cameron after his father died and how upset he was that she had behaved so badly...and at how she was now behaving. In a way that could really damage her future...

And then he thumbed SEND.

"I'm not sure if they will believe me but it should cause some awkwardness and maybe stop her being able to use her father as a threat against us," he shrugged. She stared at him, aware he was still not meeting her eye.

"Hiccup? Is anything else going on?"she asked him and he shrugged.

"No, nothing..." he said quietly. "But I was almost run over on the way over..." He took a shuddering breath. "Um...a black van just missed me..." He looked up and she stared into his face-then wrapped a hug around him. His arms wound around her and hugged her tightly-just for a moment but long enough to remind him he was safe and still alive. She pulled back and ran her hand gently through his wild auburn hair.

"It's been a difficult couple of days," she murmured. "You have the worst luck." He closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle touch.

"Hey-at least I'm here with you," he murmured.

 _"Astrid? Are you alright?"_

"And that happened," he sighed as she looked up. "Go! I don't want to get you in trouble...you need the job, remember?" She nodded and rose, brushing down her uniform and pecking a kiss on the top of his head.

"You take care of yourself-and avoid any more vans!" she teased him, smiling and leaving. Wearily, he rose and let himself out, walking thoughtfully through the dark streets back towards Gobber's apartment. His phone buzzed and he saw it was from Snotlout.

 **[SNOT]: WHAT THE HELHEIM WERE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL?**

He smiled and replied.

 **[HICCUP]: SHE TRIED TO PIN ME WITH HER PREGNANCY BUT SINCE SHE FELL PREGNANT FOUR WEEKS AGO MUST BE YOURS. ENJOY!**

And he walked home with a lighter heart.


	39. Karma

**Thirty-Nine: Karma**

The last person that Hiccup expected to see the next day at School was Cameron, waiting by his locker and clearly fuming.

"What the Helheim did you think you were doing, walking out on me?" she hissed and he stared at her in mild shock, his expression very cynical.

"Well, you had got me there on false pretences on so many counts," he retorted sarcastically. "I mean-there never was a positive pregnancy test, was there Cami? You said that to try to tear Astrid and me apart." She smirked.

"It worked, didn't it? She was furious and..."

"And I went and talked to her," he told her shortly. "We're good. You, on the other hand...how is Snotlout? Happy at the prospect of being a Dad?" She glared.

"He's avoiding me and claiming it can't be his," she growled.

"Well-you and he were boasting so either he's impotent or infertile," Hiccup teased her.

"Ugh! How dare you text him-and with a picture as well..." It was his turn to smirk.

"Well, Snottykins is hardly likely to believe me if I just send a text telling him his three-timing girlfriend is knocked up," he told her sarcastically. "A picture of you having a scan with the baby and the gestation on it...that is much more compelling..."

"Bastard!" she raged at him, trying to slap him. He ducked back.

"No-that's in there!" he said, pointing at her middle. She growled.

"I'll tell everyone it was you!" she raged.

"And we all know that won't wash," he chuckled. "You've been with Snot-or your two 'spares'-the whole time. And I have a job that eats up much of my time. Not even Snot would buy that." She glared at him.

"My parents will," she sneered.

"I would be very wary playing that card, Cameron," he advised her. "You've not been very careful and there are a lot of people who have seen you being very touchy with Snot. And of course, there's a website of your greatest hits..."

"Bastard!" she spat and slapped him. He grinned smugly and pointed at her middle.

"Again, my parentage is proven...but tiny in there has options A, B and C for potential Daddy...and I'm not one of them!" he shot back. She hissed.

"You're going to be sorry-you and that bitch Astrid!" she snarled and stormed away, leaving Hiccup watching her with mild concern.

"Did I hear her taking my name in vain?" the blonde asked and leaned against his locker. Hiccup sighed.

"I guess she's going to be claiming I was four-timing her...but it is a lie..." he said urgently and she caught his hand.

"There are options," she told him. "Paternity testing at birth, amniocentesis or CVS for paternity testing before birth-though they carry risks to the baby. All of those will prove this is nothing to do with you-and everything to do with the three spoilt rich kids..." He shrugged.

"I'm sure she'll try to pin this on me," he added gloomily. "And make sure everyone in the student body looks at me like I'm total scum..." Astrid took his hand.

"Don't take this the wrong way, babe-but I think many of them already do," she pointed out and he face-palmed.

"Perfect," he groaned. "I mean, contrary to popular belief, I have been trying to behave better since my parents died and..well, I know no one would really believe me, what with the sass and the fighting and getting beaten up a lot but I really am..." She rested a hand on his cheek.

"I know that-and so do your parents," she reminded him. "Look, Cameron has made her own bed..."

"...which she then proceeded to have sex in with pretty much every male who walked nearby," Hiccup put in snarkily and she swatted his shoulder.

"Come to class, Hiccup," she said calmly. "Don't let her get to you." He closed his locker and sighed.

"Um...are we kind of keeping this a secret or are your friends allowed to know?" he asked. "I mean, do I need to be sarcastic and cool to you or can I be myself?"

"Always be yourself, Hiccup," she advised him. He gave a lopsided grin.

"When did you get so wise?" he asked her as they walked alongside each other to English. She cast him an amused smile.

"Listen, grasshopper-I have gained a lot of experience of bad things happening to me and that makes Mistress Astrid wise..." she smirked. He chuckled.

"Excuse me if you don't quite look like a wizened eighty year old sensei," he teased her.

"I moisturise," she retorted and he chuckled.

"Boy, I wish I'd invented that product," he smirked. "I mean, I wouldn't have any money worries at all..." And then they entered the classroom and stopped, for every eye turned on them. Snotlout was looking completely mad and Cameron was smugly hanging onto his arm.

"Useless!" he snarled. "What were you doing with my girl...?"

"And that happened," Hiccup murmured. "Snot, what are you talking about?"

"That's Mister Jorgensen to you!" Snotlout sneered.

"No, it's Snotlout to Snot or even Snottykins..." Hiccup sassed back determinedly. "And I was asked by Cameron to come with her to an appointment because she claimed that I was something to do with the problem...but it turns out...it was you all the time." And then he glared at the stocky boy. "You wanna share with everyone what the problem is, Snot-or do you want me to tell them?" The jock paled and glanced at Cameron, whose smile had become forced.

"Shut up, Hiccup," Snotlout grumbled. The auburn-haired boy cupped his ear.

"What was that?" he asked pointedly. " _Sorry, Hiccup-I misjudged you. You were helping out my girlfriend and I am really grateful..."_

"Helheim will freeze over before I..." Snotlout growled.

"CLASS!" Mr Larson snapped. "Take your seats-immediately!" Hiccup looked round and slid into the desk next to Astrid, paying attention to class between watching Cameron and Snotlout having a hissed conversation. Astrid nudged him as he made another note on his copy of 'Kubla Khan'.

"She doesn't look happy," she noted. Hiccup smiled.

"I guess Snotlout doesn't fancy the prospect of being a father," he commented dryly. "As he's just a big baby himself, I doubt he would be able to spare the attention for anyone or anything else..."

But towards the end of class, the door opened and Hiccup glanced up-and then stared in shock as Bertha and Graham Bogthorpe were standing in the doorway, glaring at Cameron-and him as well. Mr Larson looked up and he smiled at the parents, as well as Gunnhilda, the School Secretary, who was accompanying them.

"Ah-Mr and Mrs Bogthorpe-Cameron is free to come with you to see Principal Wing," he said. "And I believe you requested Hiccup Haddock to attend as well." The boy stiffened and glanced anxiously over at Astrid. "Off you go, Hiccup."

"I'll collect your homework," Astrid promised as he rose, shoved everything into his bag and warily walked after the confident Cameron. Her parents were glowering at him and he wondered what her parents had been told by the treacherous girl. Shoulders hunched and eyes down, he walked swiftly along to the Principal's Office, hoping she would at least act as referee for the ensuing confrontation and grateful for Gunnhilda's stolid presence-which he was sure was preventing Cameron's parents attacking him.

They were let in immediately and Principal Wing gestured for them to all take seats, Cameron sat smugly with her parents flanking her while Hiccup sat alone, feeling exposed and vulnerable. Mala Wing sighed.

"I am not happy that you insisted on having this meeting during school hours or dragging a student out of class for what is clearly a private matter between you and your daughter," she said sternly. But Graham Bogthorpe leaned forward, his eyes narrowed with anger.

"That boy knows what he has done!" he spat. The Principal frowned, maintaining her serene exterior.

"And what is that, precisely?" she asked.

"He's got my little girl pregnant!" he snapped. Hiccup groaned and face-palmed.

"Hiccup-do you know anything about this?" the Principal asked and he nodded.

"Apparently far more than her parents-which isn't a surprise, to be honest," he admitted. "I knew that Cameron maintained her completely hypocritical illusion of being the perfect little girl-when the truth is very different."

"How dare you?" Bertha snapped, her huge form making the chair creak. Cameron's smug expression intensified. Looking up, Hiccup met her gaze levelly.

"How dare _I_?" he said incredulously. "Wow. I really didn't believe such astute and cunning business people would be so blind, stupid and gullible! You must be the only-and I mean only-people who think Cameron is a sweet little girl rather than a brazen hussy with a spiteful tongue and a malicious and cruel streak a mile wide!"

"You take that back, you vicious little bastard!" Graham threatened and Hiccup gave a sarcastic shake of the head.

"Wow-the ' _we've been friends of Stoick for twenty years and we'll always be there for you'_ didn't last, did it?" he scoffed. "And you never asked why I wasn't coming round any more?" There was a pause and both parents shook their heads.

"Cameron always went round to your house-which is presumably where you and her..." Bertha accused him but he shook his head.

"You want the truth or Cameron's lies-because believe me, she has an inexhaustible supply of them," he asked.

"I suggest you permit Hiccup to speak rather than threaten a minor who doesn't have a parental figure here to speak up for him," Mala said sternly and Cameron's parents stared at her, then reluctantly nodded. "Would you care to enlighten them, Hiccup?" she invited the teen and he found himself feeling insanely grateful. He swallowed and nodded.

"As you know, Cameron and I were friends since the start of High School," Hiccup confessed. "We became boyfriend and girlfriend through Freshman Year and at the start of Junior Year we...became lovers." The creak of Bertha's fists tightening was loud in the silence. Cameron was hanging onto her father's arm, playing the put-upon and wronged little girl as he was glaring furiously at the boy. "She was my first-but I wasn't hers. I think she lost her virginity the year before with a Senior Football Player. She's been on birth control since she was 15 for that reason, I think."

"How do you know?" Bertha snapped. Hiccup shrugged.

"Because of what happened over the last few days," he revealed. "Of course, _my_ father worked it out-and advised me to be careful. Not to be unkind. And he said he didn't like me lying about it to him and Mom. He knew teens got up to things...because he was one once. So we were together...until Mom and Dad died." He swallowed. "And then, the day after the will was read, the day after my home and inheritance was stolen, she dumped me in the school canteen, in front of everyone." He looked into Graham's eyes. "And she did it by telling me she had been sleeping with my cousin for months!"

"Daddy-it's a horrible lie," Cameron pouted. "He dumped me. He was so horrible and mean and..."

"And there were a hundred witnesses, Cameron," Hiccup cut in. "Maybe you could try telling the truth for once?" Mala stared at him and then pressed on the com to the school.

"Could Astrid Hofferson and Heather Oswaldson come to my office immediately," she said and released the button. Cameron pouted.

"Why did you call Astrid Hofferson? She's a horrible mean liar..." she protested.

"She's the School Soccer Captain and a hardworking, decent reliable pupil with a straight A average and exemplary reports from all the teachers in this and her previous school," the Principal corrected her.

"So we've been split up for almost two months-which is why I haven't been coming over," Hiccup told her parents clearly. "So when she told you she was coming to my place, I can guarantee that she wasn't with me-and she was with someone else! She was suspended for fighting because she was caught cheating on her boyfriend Simon Jorgensen and he was cheating on her."

There was silence because it was clear the parents had heard the story and-he hoped-seen the link he had emailed them.

"It wasn't really like that..." Cameron protested.

"It really was," Hiccup pointed out as there was a knock on the door and the two girls were invited in. Astrid cast a glance at Hiccup: he was looking pale and she saw him outnumbered by the Bogthorpes. Instinctively, she took a pace towards him and Heather stood by her, her green eyes flicking over Cameron. Though they were friends in the same group, she didn't particularly like the spoilt and selfish girl.

"I am going to ask a simple question," the Principal asked them both. "What happened when Hiccup returned to school after the funeral of his parents. Did he break up with Cameron?"

"No," Astrid said firmly. "She dumped him-in the school canteen. He was sitting there and the gang all came in. They were all blanking him and been horrible and they were telling him to move from his usual table-but he pointed out that he wanted to sit with his girlfriend. And at first she wouldn't say anything and he really asked her to say something..."

"And then he was really mean and horrible," Cameron jumped on, looking appealingly at Heather.

"Again untrue!" Astrid said coldly, talking over the girl. "You said...you had assessed your relationship and decided what was in it for you. And you said...you said that you were going places and couldn't see a penniless orphan anywhere in the picture. And then...you said you had traded him for Snotlout...and that he was a far better...lover...than Hiccup was. I believe the phrase was ' _pushes all my buttons_ '?"

"It's all lies!" Cameron exploded.

"Heather?" The Principal impaled the raven-haired girl with her laser green glare. The Class President glanced at the pouting Cameron who was sending 'you know what to do' looks and Hiccup, who was sitting alone and slump-shouldered.

"It's all true," she confirmed.

"What?" Cameron screeched.

"And the reason why I have been forced to deal with her over the last few days is that she was claiming she was pregnant-and that I was the father-ever though we haven't done anything for a couple of months," Hiccup revealed. "And though I knew it was a lie to ruin my friendship with Astrid, I went along with her to the scan." He fished out his phone and thumbed it unlocked, before opening the pictures he had taken. Graham and Bertha stared in utter shock. "And it seemed the Norns paid her back. She is pregnant-six weeks. Meaning it can't be mine...and there are three options for the Daddy..."

Bertha glared at her daughter, her face puce with rage.

"I have never been so humiliated or disappointed in all my life," she said acidly. "It's clear you lied to us so many times you can't even tell what the truth is any more! So who is the father, Cameron?" She looked up and then folded her arms sulkily.

"Snotlout Jorgensen," she huffed. "The others used condoms but he wouldn't. And I forgot a few pills when I got drunk at the twins' party last month." They stared at her in shock-and then around at Hiccup. The parents paused-and shared a glance.

"We owe you an apology, Hiccup," Bertha said awkwardly. "Cameron told us that you were her boyfriend and you coerced her-almost forced her-to have sex and that was why she was so upset. And that she had seen the OBGYN for a sexual health check because of the experience. And now it seems pretty much everything she has told us has been a lie. And she has shamed us and our family."

"I am resigning immediately from the School Board," Graham Bogthorpe announced. "I can hardly show my face there when my own daughter has behaved so disgracefully. I can't pretend to be a moral arbiter for the school when my own daughter is so profoundly immoral."

"And we will be withdrawing Cameron from Berk High immediately," Bertha added firmly.

"MOM!" Cameron was outraged.

"No," her mother said sternly. "We will take you out of this school and dispatch you to the Freya's Point Girls Boarding School in Bugla. It's close to my family so they can keep a close eye on you-and they will ensure that you remain on the straight and narrow. We can decide about...other matters...when we are privately at home. And you will hand over your phone and you will cease all contact with your friends as of now."

"Hopefully, this fresh start will give you a chance to turn your life around," the Principal said sternly. "The facts today would explain one other anomaly. Until the start of the term, your grades were just passing-but from the time when you ended your relationship with Hiccup Haddock, your grades have dropped by over twenty percent-so you are a solid F student, Cameron. If you want a Diploma, you will need to do your own work, rather than expecting someone to do it for you. This is your chance."

Cameron leapt to her feet.

"This isn't fair!" she protested. "It's all her fault!" And her finger stabbed at Astrid. Eyes wide in shock, Astrid stared at her.

"My fault..." she gasped. "And just how do you imagine your lies are in any way my fault?"

"Because you have something I want-so I was determined to make you feel as frustrated as I was!" Cameron spat. "You should have seen your face when I pulled Hiccup back and told him he was going to be a Daddy!"

"Cameron-ENOUGH!" the Principal snapped. "I think you should clear your locker and go home with your parents. I am sure Heather can inform your friends that you will not be returning." The Class President nodded and left as Hiccup rose.

"Could I go as well, please?" he asked and the Principal nodded.

"Thank you, Hiccup-and you too, Astrid," she said and turned back to the Bogthorpes as the two teens left the room. Astrid touched her hand against Hiccup's and he gratefully took her hand, his breathing ragged.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded.

"I knew she was going to make my life miserable-but boy, I thought her Mom would snap me in half," he admitted. "And the saddest thing was-they knew Dad and Mom and had offered to help wherever they could after they were gone. If she had been decent...they could have been a link to my lost parents." He sighed and she squeezed his hand.

"At least you have me-and Toothless, of course," she reminded him and he smiled.

"Thanks, Milady," he murmured. "And I realise now that I am incredibly fortunate not to be part of the train-wreck that is Cameron." Behind them, the door opened and the Bogthorpes emerged, shepherding the still-protesting Cameron away. The blonde girl cast Astrid a stare laced with loathing, before she was hustled away. He squeezed Astrid's hand again.

"We're both fortunate to be free of her," Astrid said.


	40. It's a date

**Forty: It's a date.**

Hiccup and Astrid tried to steer clear of the remains of the gang for the rest of the day-because Cameron had vanished without any sign and no communication. Astrid guessed that the gang would be pretty furious once they found out that she had been effectively expelled-which the two teens had definitely had a hand in and neither trusted Heather not to blame them for the outcome, though she had backed Astrid up. And both Hiccup and Astrid knew they weren't above causing problems-but for once, they were lucky because they barely shared any lessons with what remained of the gang and were able to avoid them at lunch. And though she was fearless, Astrid was relieved to seek refuge in Soccer Practice after school while Hiccup went to the Diner to start his shift. And it was strange to know that she wouldn't be seeing Cameron again or have her unspoken presence lurking in the changing rooms or in the school, always festering with her jealousy and hatred of Astrid for simply being a better soccer player.

She was still on alert because she didn't trust Cameron not to spoil things, not to manage some way of disrupting the team but practice went surprisingly well. The girls all pulled together and they worked hard on perfecting set pieces for their next match. And though she was anxious, Astrid rose to head the ball with her usual fearlessness, her mask-which Hiccup had painted for her in Vikings colours he had 'borrowed' from Art Class. The Coach was very impressed, both by her accuracy and courage and was delighted at the striking partnership she was developing with Vigdis…so it was with a good heart that she showered, changed and headed over to the Diner to start her shift.

Hiccup was already working hard in the back of the Diner, familiar with the chores and trying to remind himself of a time when he would have turned up his nose at the idea of hard work as a necessity, preferring his pampered life with his family, his friends and his possessions. He paused and then wiped his brow, grabbing his water bottle and taking a quick drink. His possessions which were taken, his family who were killed and his friends who turned out to be assholes, shallow grasping users who dumped him. And instead, he was living with Gobber which was…tolerable…but he had Toothless who loved him and Astrid who was improbably his friend and sort-of girlfriend.

He stretched his neck and it cracked, causing him to wince before he turned back to taking the trash out and restocking the shelves. It was the late afternoon/early evening rush and he wondered if anyone ever bothered to stock up when he wasn't there because the place was always in dire need whenever he arrived. Wearily, he went outside and crushed down the cardboard boxes as swiftly as he could and then stowed them in a stack by the bin because it was below freezing and he was starting to shiver. But when he returned, he glanced up and then froze.

There was a black van slowly driving past the front of the Diner-and though black vans weren't uncommon, he recognised the double scratch on the wheel arch…from when it had missed him by inches.

"…cup! Midgard to Hiccup? You with us, boy?" Henrick the cook asked and snapped him from his daze. He blinked and looked round.

"Um…yeah-sorry," he mumbled. "I thought I just saw someone I knew but who couldn't possibly be here…"

"Well, Petter is off this evening so we've got Ranulf on tonight-and he never likes slackers," the older man reminded the teen and nodding, Hiccup turned back to his work. In fact, he was so busy that he missed Astrid arriving, only realising she had come on duty when he heard her clear voice speaking her order and clipping the page to the board. Henrick looked up and nodded.

"Okay-three Viking burgers, one fries, four onions rings and two cheese sticks…" he read out and Hiccup glanced up. Henrick had asked him to help with the sides as his assistant had called in sick so he was doing the two jobs willingly.

"One fries, four onion rings, one cheese sticks chef," he repeated and headed to the fryer, deftly putting the portions in to cook. He had been taught over his sessions to help out Henrick and his obvious quickness and deftness in making salads had prompted the cook to trust the young man to start on making sides and Hiccup had valued the trust and enjoyed the challenge. Henrick looked up as the orders were completed and neatly plated and he nodded, finishing the last burger.

"Well done, lad," he smiled and winked. "I'll be watching out for my job at this rate!" And though Hiccup knew it was a joke, he grinned gratefully. Finding acceptance in the Diner and having people treat him well had become a rare pleasure which he treasured far more than he had previously.

"I doubt it," he replied, "but I'm always willing to learn and help." The cook pushed the plates over the pass and yelled to Astrid that they were ready before clapping the auburn-haired boy on the shoulder.

"I know you are," he said.

From the main restaurant, Astrid glanced over and smiled as she saw the auburn-haired boy grinning with the usually-surly Henrick. From the start of her career in Berk High, she had disliked Hiccup Haddock as a spoilt, selfish and frankly unpleasant person who had sneered at her because she was a rival to his girlfriend…but the last couple of months had revealed a different side to the young man. Since the collapse of his former life, he had faced the challenges of suddenly being homeless, poor and friendless if not with humility then at least with courage and had proven he was actually someone worth knowing. Funny, sassy, sarcastic, protective-even when she didn't realise she needed protection-and thoughtful, he was suddenly someone she found she wanted to spend time with.

And he was definitely cute with his sparkling green eyes, casually tousled auburn hair, his sharp jaw, tiny scattering of faded freckles and that smile… She blushed. He had said he liked her and she had reciprocated without hesitation and though they hadn't told their friends yet…or her Mom…she did want to see where it went. And that would mean…going on a date.

"Are you with us, Astrid?" Ranulf's gruff voice cut across her thoughts and she blinked then turned to the shift manager with a smile. The man was solid and a little thick in the waist with a large blonde beard and twinkling blue eyes-in other words, a standard Berkian.

"Yes, Ranulf," she said cheerfully.

"Because for all the world it looked like you were daydreaming over the boy," he said thoughtfully and she pointed to the clock.

"Five minutes after delivering their food before I check if everything is alright," she said. "It's four now. And yeah-he's my boyfriend." Ranulf nodded, his bushy blonde brows dipping.

"I don't want any hanky-panky on your shift," he said sternly. "If I catch him messing around, he's gone." She nodded.

"Ranulf, I can guarantee we'll both be completely professional at work," she said seriously and then glanced up. "Five minutes." And she nodded and went to check the customers with a cheerful smile as Hiccup finished making more salads for the next tranche of orders while Ranulf observed the young man. And then he turned away, scowling, the anonymous letter he had opened clamped in his hand. Back in the office, he stared at the printed words once more

HICCUP HADDOCK IS A THIEF AND A LIAR. WATCH HIM CLOSELY.

oOo

Their shifts ended together and Hiccup waited for Astrid to finish up her last table and watch the customers go with a smile before checking out and fetching her coat and bag from the staff room. And she smiled at his lanky shape waiting patiently for her, staring at his phone and smiling. He looked up as she arrived, eyes lighting with pleasure at seeing her and as they headed from the door, he fell into step beside her.

"You okay?" he asked, seeing her pensive. She nodded, adjusting her bag over her shoulder and pulling her scarf up further. The night was bitter and their breath was coming in clouds. Clad in his long coat, gloves and his father's old scarf, Hiccup matched his step with hers and inspected her face.

"Tired," she admitted. "And a little concerned. I'm not sure Ranulf likes you." A small smile tugged his lips.

"Well, he is on trend then," he commented. " _Not liking Hiccup_ seems to be the thing to be!" She giggled.

"Which just proves how unfashionable I am," she reminded him. "I mean, I like you. _A lot_. So I must have just missed the memo…" He opened his mouth to tease her back and then he stiffened. A black van was gliding slowly towards them on the other side of the road. Instinctively, his hand closed around her arm and she looked up. "Hiccup?" He jerked his head towards the vehicle.

"Van," he murmured, his eyes focussed on the approaching vehicle. She looked where he indicated and stared.

"Black vans are common," she reassured him. "You're just very jittery after what happened a couple of days ago…"

"Um…yeah…nearly street pizza?" he reminded her. "And I saw it hanging around the front of the Diner before you arrived…" She looked up at him.

"Again-black vans are common," she reminded him but he shrugged, still tense.

"Though I doubt they all have that particular scratch on them," he muttered, resuming his walk. Astrid opened her mouth to reply when there was the roar of an engine and the screech of tyres as the van accelerated directly at them. But strong arms hauled Astrid aside and flung her towards safety as Hiccup jumped away. He landed on her in a heap as they crashed on the crushed boxes he had diligently dealt with earlier. The van whizzed away round the corner and vanished.

"What the Helheim was that?" Astrid yelled, glaring and trying to scramble out from under Hiccup.

"Thor, I never realised I was making my own crash mat," he muttered and then grunted in pain as she pressed a hand on his face as she got up. "Ow. Thank you Hiccup for saving my life and sorry was squashing your face…" he added sarcastically. Astrid glared at him before her expression softened.

"He tried to kill us," she breathed. "He tried to kill us!"

"I think he tried to kill me and you were with me," he pointed out, sitting up slowly. He was still shaking and breathing hard as he got off the freezing ground. She took his hands and hugged him, feeling her hug him back warmly.

"Why would they do that?" she asked and he closed his eyes.

"Any number of reasons," he mumbled. She looked up into his face, seeing him looking shaken but curiously calm.

"You holding out on me, Haddock?" she asked him and he shrugged.

"Um…I think it would take a bit longer to explain and we may freeze to death before I finish…" he muttered and then he sighed. "Maybe we could go out for a burger…a cheap one since I am on minimum wage…and I could explain…" She tilted her head and arched an eyebrow, a small smile lifting her lips.

"Are you asking me out for a date, Hiccup?" she asked and his eyes widened.

"Tarnation, you uncovered my super-secret master plan," he told her. "Nearly getting run over and killed. Works every time…"

"Excuse me- _tarnation_? What the Thor is that? Are we suddenly in an old cowboy TV show?" she asked him pointedly. He chuckled.

"Um…yeah?" he suggested sassily. "Can't you tell from the dusty main street…large cactuses everywhere…tumbleweed bouncing down the road…" She gently punched his arm.

"Well then, pardner…ah reckon ah'll take yer up on yer offer of a burger…" she teased him, tipping an imaginary cowboy hat. and then she went and took his hand. "Where and when?"

"Thor, I hadn't planned that far ahead," he said in an embarrassed voice, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Um…probably not work…because that would be really really embarrassing…" Smiling, Astrid nodded.

"I agree-because Katya is on tomorrow and she will just spend the entire time leering at us and passing hints," she said as they turned back towards Astrid's home. "Viking Burger?" Hiccup smiled.

"That was actually Dad's favourite restaurant…because they do bespoke burgers," he explained. "They even patented 'the Stoick the Vast' burger…" Astrid frowned as they crossed the road.

"And that was?" she asked curiously.

"Wholemeal bun-because he was always trying to watch his weight with complete lack of success," he began. "And then a burger, a beef tomato slice, another burger, a lot of fried onions, another burger, Berserker Blue cheese, another burger, a hash brown, another burger, more onions, ketchup and melted cheese and the top of the bun. With a sprig of parsley on top." Astrid gaped.

"Five burgers? In one bun?" she asked. Hiccup chuckled.

"He loved it," he admitted as they waited for the traffic signal to allow them to cross the intersection. "Admittedly it was huge-like him-but he always enjoyed it and never ever failed to eat the lot. I'm almost tempted to try one…though I would need a mortgage and may definitely die of meat overdose before I get through the fifth burger…"

"I am so not coming out with you if you pull an insane stunt like that," she told him firmly. "Normal sized burger only!" He started to chuckle at her commanding tone.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said as they rounded the corner and reached her street. She turned to face him.

"I can take it from here," she told him but he refused to let her hand go.

"I would rather see you to your door-especially after what just happened," he said gently. "Look, it's only another minute-and I can withstand your Mom scowling at me like I'm the spawn of the devil if I know you're safely home…" His hand tightened on hers and he stared into her eyes. "Grant me that-please?" She nodded and turned towards her home.

"Of course," she said. "Even though I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself…"

"Then could you walk _me_ home? Because I'm not," he replied quickly and she grinned as they walked up to the front door.

"Nope-we're here now," she told him. "Okay-I'll see you tomorrow at school. And Viking Burger-at five tomorrow?" He smiled back.

"It's a date," he said and leaned in, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss, his hand dropping lightly to her waist and her hands landing on his shoulders. The click of the lock and the door opening broke them apart and Hiccup smiled.

"Goodnight, Astrid," he murmured as she pulled away. "See you tomorrow." She smiled and waved as she vanished into the house and he nodded to Marta Hofferson before the woman closed the door with a firm thud. But despite the disapproving look she had given him, he felt like he was walking on air. Somehow, he had survived another attempt to run him over-but more important-he had a date with Astrid. And he had noted the license plate of the van-and it was very familiar…

 **RKG-1212**

"Okay-time to visit my old buddy Agent Throk again," he murmured and then snatched a glance back at the little warm house. "After my date…"


	41. Disapproval

**Forty One: Disapproval**

The next morning, Hiccup found himself surrounded by the remains of the gang almost as soon as he arrived in school-along with a couple of hangers-on. Daniel 'Dogsbreath' Donoghue and Malcolm 'Muttonhead' Thomas were both Football players and neither was the sharpest tool in the drawer but both were big, stupid and violent-and incredibly loyal to Snotlout. The Mayor's son was beside himself with anger that his girlfriend had vanished-and that his cousin seemed to be to blame.

"Okay, Useless-you tell me one good reason why I shouldn't pound you into a greasy smear on the Hall floor right now?" he menaced as Hiccup backed up, pinned against his locker and surrounded. Even the twins looked pissed, which was never good news.

"Um-you're in the middle of the Hall with a hundred witnesses? You'd be the first person anyone would suspect and Mr Larson is coming up behind you," Hiccup sassed back hurriedly. Snotlot chuckled, poking Hiccup's chest determinedly with his index finger.

"You don't expect me to fall for that old one, do you, Useless?" he sneered as Hiccup sighed.

"Ow. And yes, because…" he began.

"Is everything alright, Mr Haddock?" the teacher said from inches behind Snotlout, causing the black-haired boy to jump and look around in shock. Hiccup was grinning.

"It is now, Mr Larson," he said, pushing Snotlout back and seeing-with relief-that the others hastily backed off. Stupid they may be but suicidal they weren't. "These guys thought I hadn't had my morning dose of being menaced and threatened but I'm currently on a low-bullying diet so they really don't need to put themselves to any trouble." He quickly opened his locker, threw his coat in and slammed it, grabbing his bag. "And I wonder if I could speak to you about the interpretive notes you gave us about 'Despondency'." Nodding, the teacher waited as the auburn-haired teen walked to his side and they headed off down the Hall, leaving the seething Snotlout and his cronies.

"He won't be so lucky next time," the Mayor's son promised. "Cami phoned me last night on her secret phone and told me everything that happened-so now I know that creep is responsible for her being sent away…and for that, he has to pay." He grinned. "And I know how we can do that…"

oOo

After English and Viking History and Culture, there was an unpleasant surprise as health class got switched to Phys Ed and the entire class was sent to the basketball court for some 'healthy exercise'. Hiccup was hiding with his friends as they changed, watching Snotlout and his cronies, who seemed extraordinarily cheerful.

"He's planning something," the auburn-haired teen grumbled. 'I mean, we were supposed to be talking about health promotion and healthy lifestyle…"

"And instead, we're doing it!" Snotlout yelled, his face triumphant. "Don't you know anything, Useless? Exercise is the cornerstone of a healthy lifestyle!"

"Do you even know what a cornerstone is?" Hiccup asked him pointedly, tying up his laces.

"Of course I do," Snotlout retorted.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"C'mon, dude-it's a valid question," Tuffnut put in and Snotlout scowled.

"Yes!….No…Shut up, Hiccup," he muttered. Smiling slightly, the outcast straightened up and looked self-consciously over at Fishlegs and Kristof.

"Ready?" he asked and the others nodded, following him out into the gym and standing with the rest of the class. Astrid was there, looking tense and focussed, her lithe shape in the uniform of dark shorts and white tee-shirt, a headband around her hair. She wasn't wearing her usual mask so she looked nervous and instinctively, Hiccup drifted to her side and cautiously moved his arm slightly so his hand could brush against hers. Azure eyes flicked up to meet his warm, caring green inspection.

"You okay?" he asked her gently and she nodded.

"I feel naked without the mask," she murmured. "I mean, I know all outdoor activities have been halted because the temperature is so low and the blizzards are coming thick and fast…but this is weird. I mean, we have classes that count towards our Diplomas and they have been cancelled for a gym lesson."

"Actually, I think it's basketball…" Fishlegs murmured.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen-we're going to be playing short basketball games," Coach Lundby announced. He was a solid man with spiky strawberry blonde hair and a huge handlebar moustache. "First teams-Jorgensen, Thorston, Donoghue, Thomas and Nyberg against Haddock, Shepherd, Ingerman, Aamot and Ulricson. Take your places!" Hiccup stared over at the opposition-Snotlout, Tuffnut, Dogsbreath, Meathead and a solid young man named Sven who was in the Football squad while he was teamed with Fishlegs, Kristof and two guys named Eric and Ulric, neither of whom were sporty and both of whom were very clumsy.

"I'm gonna get my ass handed to me," he murmured as Astrid smiled and leaned back slightly.

"It's a very nice ass," she murmured back, causing him to blush. His eyes widened.

"Did-did you just eye up my ass?" he asked her softly and she chuckled.

"Oh, I shall be watching it closely so make sure it comes back intact and victorious!" she grinned.

"HADDOCK! Court-NOW!"

"Go kill 'em, Dragon Boy!" Astrid grinned and sat next to Anna, ready to cheer their friends. Hiccup reluctantly walked onto the court and faced his cousin. Of course, Snotlout was grinning and indicating to his team-mates.

"I know it was you that got my Princess sent away-so I think you need to know how unhappy that makes me..." he breathed and Hiccup backed up. Facing a group of hyped up Footballers wasn't a great prospect.

"Maybe you should have a hobby to take your mind off things," he suggested madly. "I've heard knitting or maybe needle point are very distracting..."

The shrill blast of Coach Lundby's whistle pre-empted Snotlout's angry response. Instantly, Snotlout was on his game, rushing forward and deliberately elbowing Hiccup aside and catching the ball as Tuff passed to him. Muttering a curse, Hiccup was up and racing to intercept, tackling Snotlout and speeding down the court, passing to Kristof and receiving the ball back-but as he rose to shoot, Dogsbreath slammed into him and he went flying. He crashed to the floor, the ball bouncing away. Lying curled for a moment to get his breath back and cushion his bruised ribs, Hiccup slowly got to his feet, glared at the Coach-who had watched both tackles equably without calling a foul-and trotted slowly down after his team-mates...just as Tuff scored. There was whooping and hollering before Kristof took the ball and dribbled forward,

"See, Useless-you just aren't good enough," the Mayor's son sneered.

"Then stop fouling me and find out," Hiccup growled and caught the ball, dodging past Snotlout and passing-though Snotlout still elbowed him hard enough in the side to double him up before he could move.

"FOUL!" Astrid yelled. "Coach-that was completely blatant!"

"Play on!" the Coach shouted as Dogsbreath passed and Fishlegs intercepted, passing swiftly to Kristof. The boy rapidly advanced and shot-but the ball bounced off the hoop and Sven instantly gathered it and passed it to Snotlout. The raven-haired boy grinned, bouncing the ball as Hiccup sped up to mark him. Of all the boys on the court, the auburn-haired teen was probably the best player-though he had never bothered to really work hard enough at his game to join the team.

"You know, Useless-this is just showing Astrid how pathetic you are..." he sneered. "So now she can see that I'm the real man and you-you're just a waste of space..." He waggled his eyebrows. "Hey-maybe she fancies a ride with the Snot..." There was a second in which Hiccup could literally hear the blood pounding in his ears with anger and then he lunged at Snotlout, missing and getting tripped. As he hit the ground for the third time in as many minutes, he could hear his cousin laughing and there were whoops as they scored again.

Picking himself up again, Hiccup called his team-mates over.

"We're getting slaughtered out here," Kristof said in a low voice.

"Yeah-and the Coach doesn't seem to be worried by fouls," Fishlegs noticed. Dogsbreath had tried to foul him but had pretty much bounced off the very husky boy and ended up on his ass.

"So we play smart," Hiccup said, beckoning Eric and Ulric closer. "Guys-pass quicker, include Eric and Ulric and when we get close to the zone, pass to me...unless you have a clear shot..."

"Hiccup-they're leading four-zip so wouldn't it be easier to just let them score again and win?" Eric asked nervously. He was a skinny, nerdy boy with thick glasses, terrible acne and the coordination of a jellyfish. In fact, he was pretty much how Hiccup had been a couple of years earlier until he had hit his growth spurt. Not even pausing, Hiccup rested a hand on the other boy's bony shoulder.

"Yeah-it really would," he said in understanding. "And I've been making friends with the floor so a part of me-the bit covered with bruises-would agree with you. But...they just see us as losers and think they can get away with fouling us and laughing at us." There was a pause and Ulric stared at him. He was a scrawny boy with knock knees and wildly spiky brown hair who was into gaming but completely avoided sports because he tended to fall over his own feet.

"But you're not a loser," he pointed out. "I mean-you're tall, good looking and Astrid Hofferson is obviously one of your friends..."

Hiccup stared at him.

"I saw you touch her hand," Eric added. "Are you guys a thing?"

"Definitely not a loser," Ulric accused him.

"Oh Thor..." Hiccup grumbled. "You think that doesn't make me a loser? I lost my parents, my home, my money, my friends...and now those friends are laughing at me...at us..."

"So this is about you?" Kristof asked thoughtfully. Again, he was relatively strong and well-built so the others had avoided taking him on.

"Look, I'm just saying..." Hiccup began and then he sighed. "Which one of us has been fouled most? And none of it has been accidental..." Then he shook his head. "But if you all want us to roll over, I'll go along with it..." Fishlegs and Kristof shared a look.

"You think we can do something?" he checked and Hiccup nodded.

"I just need a shot," he admitted. "I mean, my Dad refused to let me sit around all summer so when my friends weren't around so I went for walks and threw hoops. Lots of hoops. I mean, I know Dad always hoped I would get interested enough to really work at it and try for the team but I disappointed him again. And now…I just hope I can hit the target." _Because_ _they_ _seem_ _to_ _have_ _no_ _problem_. There was a pause.

"We're in," Eric said and the others nodded, spreading out as Kristof went to take the ball. Hiccup intercepted the pass and passed back to Kristof and then on to Eric and Ulric, who instantly passed back to Hiccup. And immediately, he rose and threw, getting the ball away a foot beyond the three point line just as Dogsbreath slammed into him, an elbow catching him in the mouth. He hit the floor hard-as he heard Astrid cheer and Snotlout curse.

"WHOO! THREE POINTS!" Astrid yelled triumphantly as Hiccup lay, staring at the ceiling and pressing a hand to his lip, which was really painful. He rolled over and scrambled to his feet, seeing Snotlout almost steaming at the ears with fury at the feat as Tuff passed through to Meathead.

"I am going to crush you like the worm you are!" he threatened and lunged at Hiccup, who dodged, gathering the ball aimed at his cousin and dribbling past the stocky boy. He passed swiftly to Ulric who dodged a wildly flailing Meathead, passed to Fishlegs who blocked Dogsbreath and then to Kristof, who shot. The ball missed but Hiccup grabbed the ball and lined up a shot before he was taken out by Snotlout, the hit so hard that he skidded way beyond the end line and lay groaning.

The whistle blew and Coach Lundby glared at the Football player.

"I like a good robust game but that was deliberate!" he growled, looking at the dazed Hiccup. "Off. Haddock-your throw." Shaking his head and frowning, Hiccup wearily scrambled to his feet and collected the ball, taking a breath and focussing. "Two shots for the win..."

"You shoot that and you're a dead man," Tuff muttered. Hiccup smiled at him and then shot. Astrid cheered and the coach blew.

"Four -all," he announced. "Next score wins..."

Slightly dazed, Hiccup nodded to his team mates and when the ball came back, his throw was a little off and he missed. Groans came from the girls as Sven advanced, passing to Tuff but Hiccup dived forward and intercepted. Spinning away, he passed swiftly to Fishlegs and then Kristof. Dogsbreath tried to foul him but he passed to Ulric and the skinny boy shot. The ball bounced on the hoop...and then plopped through.

The whistle blew as Astrid, Anna and the rest of the class cheered and Hiccup grinned, joining in to congratulate Ulric and the rest of his team mates. Snotlout was sitting furiously on one of the benches and glaring furiously at Hiccup.

"It's not even a real game…not like Football," he announced and folded his arms sulkily as Astrid raced forward and punched Hiccup in the shoulder. He winced and clutched at the point of impact.

"Why? Owwww..." he whined. She smiled smugly and hugged him.

"That was good work, Hiccup," she said warmly. "Look-you played as part of the team, not them all playing just to serve you. And that was a great shot..." He smiled then and hugged her back, lifting her feet off the ground and swinging her round before putting her back down again.

"Now I expect you to win," he told her cheekily and she swatted his shoulder playfully.

"You better believe it," she told him firmly. "No one beats Astrid Hofferson!"

oOo

Sitting across an incredibly smug Astrid at Viking Burger, Hiccup tenderly touched his swollen lip.

"Only you could manage to get beat up during a basketball game!" she told him primly, inspecting the menu as he winced and pretended to look at his menu.

"Because no one even got near to you," he said slightly thickly. "I mean-what idiot would face Captain Astrid, Vigdis, Anna, Hilde and Brittany-the best strike force the Valkyries have ever had?" She gave a smug smile.

"Ruff and Heather looked pretty annoyed that they were getting their asses kicked," she commented as the waitress approached. "Hi. Could I have the Valkyrie Burger with salad and a lemonade please?" Hiccup smiled.

"Marauder Burger, fries and a cola please," he said and handed the menus back. The waitress smiled and nodded, leaving them together. Astrid smiled, dipping her head and then looked up. Smiling, Hiccup inspected her expression-almost shy. "You okay, Astrid?" he murmured and she smiled.

"Um…what are you supposed to do on a date?" she asked him after an awkward pause. His eyes widened.

"What?" he spluttered. She huffed and she drummed her fingers on the table.

"What are you supposed to do on a date?" she repeated. His jaw dropped and he stared.

"You mean…you've never…I mean…you're Astrid Hofferson and you've never…?" he gabbled as the waitress brought them their drinks. They both automatically thanked the waitress and waited until she walked away. "You've never been on a date?" he hissed. She nodded.

"And if you say a word to anyone, I will kill you then revive you and then kill you again!" Astrid hissed. He chuckled.

"Relax, grasshopper-Hiccup the wise will guide his Padawan through the intricacies of dating," he teased her and she groaned.

"You are never going to let me forget this, are you?" she groaned and he reached over and grasped her hand.

"Maybe one day," he said, "but hey-at least I avoided getting a 'Stoick the Vast' so I may be able to stand up at the end of the date…"

"Not if you keep being this sassy," she retorted, but his thumb gently stroked over her fingers and he smiled at her.

"Relax, Astrid," he reassured her. "We're just two friends here out for a meal. And we can just eat or talk about whatever you want. I may pay you a few compliments though I will need a written guarantee you won't beat me up for it. But above all, we're just friends, chatting over a burger…"

"This is extremely charming…but I fear I must interrupt," a smooth voice said, bursting their bubble. Hiccup stiffened and his head slowly swung up…

…to meet the cold eyes of Viggo Grimborn.


	42. Date-Crashed

**Forty-Two: Date-Crashed**

Hiccup stared up at the man and felt a shiver run down his spine. This was the man who had isolated him at his parents' graves-and the man who he was certain was ultimately responsible for their deaths. Viggo's dark eyes were inspecting the young couple astutely and Hiccup curled his hand protectively around Astrid's, seeing her blue eyes widen. Viggo's lips twisted in a smile that completely failed to reach his eyes as he noted the clasped hands. He clasped his hands behind his back.

"You are an elusive young man, Hiccup Haddock," Viggo said, pulling up a chair and sitting without invitation by the table. Hiccup shrugged.

"By appointment only," he replied as he saw the older man's eyes flatten.

"That was not a compliment, boy," he said in a hard voice then turned to inspect the blonde who was staring at him. "Would you care to give us a few moments, my dear?" She frowned.

"I don't think so," she said firmly, her eyes flicking over towards her date. "Unless…?" He shook his head.

"I would rather she stayed," Hiccup said firmly as Viggo's heavy brows dipped and his eyes glittered with irritation.

"It wasn't a suggestion," he said stonily. "You must be the beautiful Astrid Hofferson." His eyes lingered on her for just long enough to make her feel uncomfortable. "It would be unfortunate of something…unexpected befell you, my dear, for want of some manners…" She gritted her teeth.

"I'll take my chances, Mister…?" she retorted.

"Grimborn," he said coolly. "Viggo Grimborn."

"The owner of Hunter Developments-the people tearing up Raven Point," Hiccup added in a low voice. Viggo rested his hands on the table, thick fingers powerful as they pressed onto the wood, turning the skin white.

"I was under the impression that we had a deal, Hiccup," he said smoothly. "Yet I realise that you have sabotaged the hardware that I supplied you with. I am disappointed." The auburn-haired boy shrugged.

"There seemed to be some sort of locator device within the phone," he admitted casually. "So I ensured it was where it could do no harm…" Astrid stared at him, then turned to observe him watching Hiccup with furious brown eyes.

"You are a clever boy," he commented. "But lacking in circumspection. Only one of us holds the cards. And you have reneged on your deal…" Hiccup flicked a guilty look up.

"Not my fault if that muttonhead Snotlout- _sorry, Simon_ -never talks about his father's business dealings…not that I have much to do with him, what with he and his friends trying to beat the crap out of me and break up my friendship with Astrid…" he protested, inspecting the man's face.

"And not my problem," Viggo reminded him. "A deal is a deal and you have broken the term. There are, of course, consequences…which will be unfortunate for those you care for…"

"And yet…correct me if I'm wrong…a deal implies a two-way process," Hiccup retorted, his eyes locked on Viggo's face. "And there has been no reduction in the destruction at Raven Point, despite…what was it? An agreement to withdraw a half-mile from my boundary?"

Viggo's hands slowly closed into fists.

"The game chess is commonly considered to be the ultimate game of wits and strategy, pitting mind against mind, attack against defence. And since its inception in 6th century India and spread through Europe around the end of the first millennium, it has been held up as the pinnacle of tactical combat," he said coolly. "But up here in the Archipelago, Maces and Talons performs that function and more." He narrowed his eyes. "And I am a master, Hiccup. You cross me and you will regret it."

 _I already do…because I know you had something to do with losing Mom and Dad._

He swallowed, his mouth dry at the implicit threat-and he was glad that Astrid was there as a witness-though less so because he realised that she may now be a target.

"And yet you haven't got planning, have you?" he taunted the man, unable to help himself. "Any objections?" Viggo's eyes widened and he stared. "And because you get around more than I do-have you seen a black van around? Driven by some huge bastard who keeps trying to run me down? Ring any bells?"

Stiffly Viggo rose, his face in a controlled expression of anger.

"I was attempting to be civilised, Hiccup-but regrettably, you seem to want to make this a battle," he said sternly. "It's a battle you cannot hope to win…"

"Nor can you," Hiccup retorted. "Because this is Berk-and people here care."

"And yet you live in a tiny apartment with an elderly amputee who runs a questionable business and drinks rather more than is recommended," Viggo told him, his expression mocking. "Who cares about that, boy? Where are your family and friends now?" Astrid glared.

"Here!" she said firmly and the man inspected her like a nasty insect. Then he gave a mocking smile and shook his head.

"I fear you may regret that decision, Miss Hofferson," he said, snapping a curt nod. "Enjoy your date." And the spun and stalked away, slamming the door behind him. Hiccup let out a shuddering breath that he hadn't even realised he was holding and then he sighed, his emerald gaze suddenly guilty.

"That may have been a mistake," he said quietly. "I mean, I truly believe he's murdered my parents and he was definitely complicit in stealing my home and inheritance…but you didn't have to say anything. You could have walked away and been safe…" She squeezed his hand and then cast him a smug grin.

"You mean having a scary man come up and threaten your life and the people you love isn't part of a normal date?" she asked him with fake surprise. "Wow. Did _not_ see that coming…" He managed a wan smile.

"Nope-what it normally involves is spending time with someone you really like," he sighed and then looked up as the waitress brought their orders. The aromas made their mouths water and though his appetite had almost vanished with anxiety over what Viggo would do now he had made it clear he was the man's enemy, he heard his stomach growl.

"And you need to eat that, Mister Skinny," Astrid laughed, tearing into her lamb and mint "Valkyrie' burger and he grinned, taking a bite out of his Marauder Burger and feeling salsa and cheese dribble down his chin. "And wow…so attractive…" she teased him and he chewed obviously.

"Mmmmm mmmmm," he said cheekily, chewing happily. "This is Valhalla…"

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called and they both looked up in shock as Fishlegs, Anna and Kristof arrived at their table. Hiccup's eyes widened and he stared at Astrid, his eyes almost looking betrayed-until he saw her looking mad. "I hoped we'd find you still here…"

"What do you mean, still here?" Hiccup mumbled, spraying crumbs on the table. He swallowed too quickly and almost choked.

"Well, we followed you because we thought you would be having a date…" Anna grinned and Astrid growled in her throat.

"And I take it uninvited friends turning up isn't part of a date?" she asked pointedly as the others shared an 'uh-oh' look. There was a thud as Hiccup hit his head on the table.

"Not classically…but it happens more than you would think…" he mumbled from the table.

"But you were talking to that guy and…" Fishlegs protested, cringing from Astrid's glare.

"You mean Viggo-who came up to basically threaten Hiccup-and me?" Astrid asked frostily. "Oh yeah-that was the most fun part of our first date…until you guys arrived…"

"Thanks," Hiccup mumbled sarcastically, his face still on the table. She reached over and tousled his auburn locks.

"Not really, babe-but I would have thought our friends would have had the native common sense to leave us alone when we're on a two-person table away from where we normally hang out…" she reassured him.

"Doesn't matter now," he sighed then straightened up and took another bite of his burger. "Sorry-but I can't afford to waste food-especially food this expensive…" The others looked at him in surprise, for Viking Burger wasn't considered an especially expensive restaurant. Then he hissed and dabbed some very hot meat juices off his split lip. "And ow…"

Glancing up, the blonde knew there was no way they could salvage this date as anything other than a disaster, so she rose, grabbed a chair from he next table and put it pointedly by Hiccup, then dragged her food over so she was sitting so close she was almost in his lap. The others pulled up chairs and crowded around the table as she gently dipped her napkin in her soda, wrapped it around an ice cube and held the wrapped ice cube against the injury.

"Let this work, Hiccup," she said gently and he managed a wan smile.

"Sorry," he mouthed to her and she winked.

"May as well just make the best of it," she sighed. "I mean, they mean well and I'm sure none of them still trusts you fully.." The moment she said the words, she saw the flash of hurt in his expressive eyes-before he masked it with bright smile that looked entirely false.

"Sure-I mean why should they?" he asked her sarcastically. "I mean, never done anything worth trusting, have I?" Her eyes widened and she took a breath.

"I didn't mean that!" she retorted more irritably than she had intended.

"Then what did you mean, Astrid?" he asked her pointedly. "I mean…you don't say something unless you mean it. So why should they not trust me?"

"Because there's something going on between you and that Viggo Grimborn!" she replied, slightly flustered. She hadn't expected this sudden attack. He chewed his lip.

"Yeah-there's something going on between us-something I didn't tell you about because I didn't want you involved," he said tightly. "Let's not forget he's the guy who wanted the land my Dad owned. He's the one who has all those black trucks like the one that almost ran me off the road. He's the one who had the most to gain about my parents dying. He's the one who wanted me to feed him anything Snot said about his Dad's business dealings-and threatened me if I didn't. And guess what…he just came here and threatened me! And you! And everything I have left!"

His voice had risen and he stumbled to his feet, breathing hard. He shook his head.

"I didn't think I had done that much wrong to deserve all this but clearly the Gods have other ideas," he said bitterly, running his hands through his hair. "I can't seem to do anything right so maybe…I should give up…" The last words were broken and she stared in shock. The others fell silent and they all looked guilty as Astrid rose and took his hand.

"Enough," she said quietly. "Hiccup-enough. I'm sorry…I never knew you felt so…hopeless…" He tried to pull away but she hung on tight to his hand. "What happened to that sassy, determined guy I went out with?" He shrugged.

"Now you just see what a fake I am," he sighed, still not meeting her eye. "I can't give up but sometimes…I really feel like I should. I mean…I hoped you sort of liked me and you said you did but I really am just a magnet for trouble and…I can't even manage a date without some creep threatening us both and…"

She jerked him towards her and as he looked up in shock, she grabbed his face between her hands and pressed a determined kiss on his mouth. His eyes widened in shock and for a fraction of a second he was stock still-before he kissed her back, his fingers sliding into her hair. They only woke apart when Anna said "EWWWW!"

Breathing hard, Hiccup started into Astrid's eyes and blinked.

"Um..wow…I think you've got the hang of this dating thing after all," he said. She gave a very smug smile.

"Yes-I believe I have, Mister Skinny!" she told him as she pulled him back into his seat, her hand still clamped tight around his. "And I like the kissing part."

"So you two really are a couple?" Kristof asked as Anna leaned forward in interest. Stealing a look into his suddenly apprehensive eyes, Astrid nodded.

"Yup!" she said, popping the 'p'. "Because I actually really like Hiccup. And when he gets over his self-consciousness and his belief that he doesn't have any friends and his residual 'ass'ness, he's a great guy."

"While Astrid is really seriously the most amazing person in the whole of Berk," he admitted. "And I know she's your friend and I promise on my parents' graves that I won't hurt her…" Fishlegs and Kristof shared a look. "Well-you do act like disapproving older brothers…" Hiccup pointed out to them, munching on a french fry.

"Do not!" Kristof pointed out. Astrid chuckled.

"You really do," she told them, laughing. "Look, Hiccup is my friend and I feel…happy with him. Viggo Grimborn is the man who is behind the destruction of Raven Point Forest and is threatening our town." Her voice had grown serious. "Fishlegs-are you able to access the Berk DMV?" The husky boy nodded.

"They have a public section for victims of 'hit and run' accidents if they have a partial or complete plate," he explained. Eyes widening. Hiccup glanced at Astrid, who nodded.

"RKG 1212," he said. "Black van-almost ran me down twice. I need to know who owns it…" There was a squeak and the others all looked at Fishlegs.

"Oh dear…" he murmured. "I'm really not sure that was what the functionality was designed for…"

"And then, can you tell me what happened to the other places Viggo has developed?" Hiccup asked him firmly.

"Why?" the husky boy asked nervously.

"Because Hunter Developments didn't spring from nowhere," Hiccup said. "They must have a past and the way they behave here, there have to be skeletons in their closets!"

"And you want me to unearth them?" Fishlegs whimpered. Huffing, Astrid looked at the others.

"Fishlegs-if you do that, we'll all stand you a 'Stoick the Vast' burger!" she promised him as the husky boy's eyes widened.

"But my Mom made me promise…" he began half-heartedly. "I mean, she says I'm husky enough…"

"Mmmm…five burgers…onions…Berserker Blue cheese…tomato…Valhalla…" Hiccup added seductively. "You know you want that burger, Fish…"

There was a pause.

"I hate that about me," Fishlegs grumbled. "Okay-I'll do it!" Sighing, Hiccup tried to work out how much money he had left and realised he would be walking by the end of the week since he wouldn't have any money for gas-but he put his hand up to attract the waitress's attention. And he still smiled when she came.

"Thanks," he smiled. "One 'Stoick the Vast' for my friend here!"

 _And one more piece of evidence against you Viggo…_


	43. Manoeuvres

**Forty-Three: Manoeuvres**

" _Well…I've got meh axe and I've got meh mace_

 _And I love meh wife with the ugly face…_

 _I'm a Viking through and through…"_

Gobber's off-key and extremely key singing echoed loudly through the garage, audible above the banging as his rotund shape squeezed under the jacked-up van he was mending. One leg with a battered brown boot and one old-fashioned peg leg stuck out as a large hand reached out, flapping around until it closed on a wrench and then vanished back underneath the van. There was a loud clunk.

 _"_ _Well…I've got meh axe and I've got meh bludgeon_

 _And a dozen Outcasts locked in meh dungeon…_

 _I'm a Viking through and through…"_

Hiccup winced, wondering if he could find some cotton wool or toilet paper to stuff into his ears to block out the racket. Of course, he did have some ear defenders but they were hot and uncomfortable and his hearing wasn't so much at risk as just being painful to hear such awful singing. But it was a sure sign that Gobber was happy that he was singing the song.

The boy smiled. It was a ditty he was very familiar with, for Gobber as well as his father were very proud of their Viking heritage and could sing all nineteen verses of "I'm a Viking through and through." The song was unique to Berk, heard most frequently in bars and at Viking themed events where ale and mead were consumed in great quantities… Hiccup suspected the word 'quaffing' would be applicable…but every time he heard the lines, his mind swung back to the image of his Dad and Gobber, sitting on the enormous brown leather couch in the living room, jars of ale in their hands and huge grins on their faces as they shared memories and joked about what life could have been like in Viking times.

 _"_ _Well I've got meh club and I've got meh rope_

 _And I smell like a yak 'coz I don't use soap…_

 _I'm a Viking through and through…"_

Wincing as Gobber warbled away, Hiccup replaced the tools in their racks and wiped down a very grubby table before heard the wrench clatter down and some muttered cursing.

"Could yeh turn over the engine, lad?" the two limbed mechanic called and Hiccup sped to the cab, sliding into the driver's seat and carefully turning the key. There was a rumble, a grinding noise and then nothing. "Hmm…doesnae sound tae promising…" Gobber grumbled and slid out from under the van. Hiccup frowned as he got out of the van.

"Want me to check the ignition and starter motor?" he asked and Gobber frowned, his missing hand replaced by an adjustable wrench which he used to tip back his battered 'Berk Vikings' cap.

"Best tae check-even though the supposed problem was an oil leak," he grumbled. "Not sure the driver knows anything about his van…" Then he grinned as he saw the neat rack. "Aye-yer Stoick's boy all right," he grinned. "Yer care for meh girls just like he did…" Smiling, Hiccup lifted the wrench from he ground, gave it a small wipe with a rag and placed it back into place.

"Dad always told me to respect other people's property," he admitted. "And these really are old friends…"

"Mr Gordon Belcher?" an unfamiliar voice said and the mechanic turned round to see three men all in cheap suits and with clipboards.

"Aye-that's me," he admitted, scratching his chin with his wrench prosthetic as the man frowned and one made a note on his clipboard. "Who may you be?"

"We have been sent by Berk City Council Trading Standards Department," the tallest man said. All three men were very similar in height with brown hair, blue eyes and full Berkian beards. "I am Sven Svenson. My colleagues are Lars Larson and Bjorn Bjornsen."

"And there's the not-at-all confusing Berkian naming system again," Hiccup commented. Bjorn-the shortest man-scowled at Hiccup and made another note on his clipboard.

"And you are?" Sven asked sternly. Gobber scowled and hooked his thumb in his belt, resting his wrench against his hip.

"Hiccup Haddock, my apprentice," he said. "I've known the lad since he was a newborn bairn and he's my godson. He's a good mechanic and of course I always check his work to ensure safety."

All three men made notes.

"So why are you actually here," Hiccup asked directly. "I mean-you said you were sent. Why?" Lars cleared his throat.

"A complaint has been made," he announced.

"About what?" Gobber asked, his tone angry.

"Quality of workmanship," Bjorn piped up.

"Inaccurate calibration."

"Excessive prices."

"Dangerous patches."

"Illegal components used."

"By who?" Gobber growled. "Coz none o' meh regulars ever complain and if they have any concerns, they know they can come back and I sort their problem the same day! So yer being used by someone to try to ruin meh business. It has to be a rival." Hiccup felt a sick feeling in his stomach.

"It's Viggo," he realised. "He's doing this to get at me…"

"Well-yer won't find anything wrong here," Gobber said gruffly. "All meh kit is independently serviced and calibrated annually per Berk City regulations. My pricing scale is comparable or cheaper to all my rivals-independent and dealerships. I only use genuine new components-never anything reconditioned or scavenged. And I'm the finest mechanic in Berk and in the Army before that!"

More scribbling as Bjorn looked at the rack.

"And these are?" he indicated to the rack with the tools on. Gobber looked affronted.

"These are meh girls!" he said incredulously, indicating to each individual tool in turn. "Sadie and Debbie and Laura and Alleson and Maria and Bertha and Neena and Marilyn and…" Hiccup face-palmed.

"Oh Gods," he groaned. "This is going to take a while."

oOo

There was another unpleasant surprise when Hiccup joined Astrid in Civics and Society a few days later for Miss Bannon was glaring at him and he wondered what he had done wrong now. Dipping his head, he sat quietly down next to the blonde and pulled his folder out of his bag, looking up and seeing Snotlout looking especially smug. The bell rang and the teacher closed the door, looking across the class.

"It has been brought to my attention that Miss Hofferson and Mister Haddock are cheating," she announced as both the teens looked up in utter shock. Astrid recovered first, her azure eyes blazing with indignation.

"I assure you, Miss Bannon, I have not ever cheated in this class!" she protested hotly. Unimpressed, the teacher folded her arms and looked mockingly at the girl.

"But I have had a complaint!" she said coldly. "Your grades are far and away the best in the class and you have broken the spirit of the exercise." Hiccup frowned and clenched then relaxed his fists.

"Precisely how?" he asked sharply. She shook her head.

"Do you deny you are girlfriend and boyfriend?" she asked them and the pair looked shocked. Only their friends knew…and why did it matter?

"Um…we're friends and we have been on half a date," Hiccup replied, seeing Astrid looking fit to explode. "And…"

"Sorry- _half_ a date?" the teacher asked and the boy sighed.

"Well-we sort of started and then our friends turned up and decided to join us-even though we'd made efforts to go somewhere they normally didn't go so we could spend some time together," he said in an embarrassed voice. Miss Bannon gave an 'oh' look and then frowned.

"Nevertheless, this class was for two people who weren't a couple to work together and…" she began but at the point, Astrid had reached boiling point.

"And we weren't-when we started working together," she pointed out. "In fact, initially Hiccup refused to work with me because he wanted to work with his girlfriend…which you then allowed, changing the assignments so he could be with 'his girlfriend' and 'the person I love'. So you allowed boyfriend-girlfriend pairs at the start. Snotlout and Ruffnut have been having sex as well so clearly that isn't a bar to being partners. And since Hiccup and I were unwillingly paired after Cameron dumped Hiccup, we have worked out our differences and become friends. So I don't see how in any way, shape or form we have broken the rules or the spirit of the class!"

"I…I…" The teacher was speechless.

"And it's very obvious from the smirks that Snotlout…sorry, _Simon_ …has been complaining," Hiccup added, his emerald gaze nailing the stocky boy whose smile had slipped at the scrutiny. "And it's obvious why…" Recovering her calm somewhat, Miss Bannon looked at him.

"Then enlighten us," she invited him dryly. Hiccup gave a smile.

"Well-you commented on our grades," he pointed out. "Though coincidentally, Haddock and Hofferson are next to each other in the alphabet, we're also the only two straight-A students in this class-so pairing us together was always likely to produce a pairing that would produce work of a much higher standard than the rest of the class." He took a breath. "My cousin Simon, on the other hand, has the intellect of a bowl of mutton stew and about as much imagination and his remaining partner, Rachel, is lazy and doesn't care at all about work so won't be contributing either. I'm guessing Simon's starting to worry about passing this class and has asked Daddy to alter the pairings so he can steal Astrid's work to bolster his grade while his sometime girlfriend Rachel can have her marks boosted by my efforts. Hardly seems fair that two people who can't be bothered to work and actually find out what they need to know should benefit from our diligence."

"After all-you decided that Hiccup couldn't benefit from Cameron's work when he returned from after his parents died-even though he had a pretty good excuse for not being in class…" Astrid said and then flushed. "And I refused to let him copy my work either because I had worked really hard all on my own. And you agreed it wasn't fair for him to steal my efforts and that he would have to catch up on his own before we were paired up. You can't now in all fairness pair us with two lazy muttonheads who want the pairings alter because we've forged ahead and done our work and they've done nothing and are going to fail due to their own laziness and stupidity!"

"Hey-I object to being called lazy and stupid!" Snotlout called.

"How about dumb and work-shy?" Hiccup called.

"Dim-witted and bone idle?" Astrid added.

"Thick and indolent?" Tuff piped up, enjoying the show immensely.

"Ignorant and idle?" Ruff suggested.

"Good one, sis!" her twin complimented her.

"SHUT UP, RUFF!" Snotlout growled.

"Silence!" Miss Bannon snapped, pacing back and forth. Hiccup snatched a glance at Astrid, seeing her chin lifted and cheeks flushed with anger, her eyes glittering with fire as she fought to remain his partner. That warm feeling in his chest made him smile. "And what are you smiling at, Hiccup?" He blinked and felt his cheeks scorch with embarrassment. He couldn't share what he was thinking, of course, because Astrid would probably punch him out, even though she looked especially beautiful in that moment, so he opted for the next best thing.

"I'm just honestly amazed and touched that someone is fighting to be my friend and my partner when I thought I would never have anyone on my side again, after my parents died and my friends all dumped me for not being rich any more," he said honestly, seeing the teacher's eyes widen in shock. "So hearing Astrid actually argue to stay with me is…overwhelming…"

"Aww…diddums…" Snotlout sneered. "Poor widdle Hiccup got no friends and no parents…like anyone cares…"

"Mister Jorgensen, I requested silence-and that means you," the teacher snapped. "I asked Mister Haddock a question which he has answered with honesty. And he and Miss Hofferson have put up very cogent and persuasive arguments in favour of remaining partners-which I have to say far outweigh your petty complaint and moans that you haven't done your homework…again. So you remain partners with Miss Thorston so I suggest that unless you want to worthy of the adjectives you so object to, you better start working!"

"But…"

"The matter is closed!" the teacher snapped then walked back to the board. "Okay-which one of you wants to start with our discussion of the civil law system and the role of the jury in Berk law?"

oOo

"Please tell me you've got some good news, Fish," Hiccup groaned as they met up in the computer lab at lunchtime. Astrid and Hiccup had brought sandwiches-including a peanut butter and blueberry jam sandwich which was all Hiccup could put together from the almost empty cupboards in Gobber's apartment. His godfather was still fuming at the visit where the officials from Berk City Council had inspected every inch of the garage in excruciating detail and though he knew they wouldn't find anything, he hated the sneering expressions, the scratch of pens and the implication that someone believed he was dishonest and incompetent.

"Actually, I have news," the husky boy said cautiously, his thick fingers dancing lightly over the keyboard. As President of the Computing Club, Fishlegs was probably the best hacker in the school but even he had been cautious about the task Hiccup had set him-because he had been concerned that Viggo was a seriously bad man. "Not especially good…" The other two shared a glance and sat by Fishlegs, peering over his shoulders at the screen.

"Define 'not good'," Astrid said firmly.

"Very very bad?" Fishlegs suggested as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Ah. That sort of 'not good'," he sighed.

"Hunter Developments have worked in Hysteria, Jegerby and Paxlandia over the last seven years," he explained, pulling up images from a folder he had made. "They follow the same pattern-buying tracts of land from local people over time, sometimes with intimidation, sometimes with lies, sometimes at auction-until they get a large enough block to begin development. Every place there is suspicion of corruption and pay-offs. Definite intimidation of protestors and objectors. But they go ahead a complete a massive development of offices, shops, industrial units, casinos. Every time, it rips the heart out of the town…local shops close, massive lay-offs, destruction of the centre of the community, local business is wrecked and the place becomes an identikit staging post for lorries, out of town shopping and industrial factories. Everything special about the place is wrecked, leaving the Grimborns rich-and the local populace impoverished and ruined."

"And that's what they plan for Berk," Astrid realised in a low voice.

"Unless we stop them," Hiccup said determinedly. "I'll speak to Hoark and make sure there is a planning enquiry. And we'll make sure that we get a judge who isn't in their pocket. My Dad was killed when he wanted to deny them the land they wanted to destroy Berk-and I won't let them ruin our home just for profit."

"Have we forgotten the intimidation of protestors part?" Fishlegs reminded them in an unhappy voice. "You know-people like us who put their names to objections to the development?" Astrid started at him.

"Fishlegs-this is our home," she said sternly. "You've seen the images-do you want that to happen to your sister and parents? Berk is a lovely place to live now…can you imagine it after the Grimborns have finished?"

The husky boy stared at the screen and sighed.

"Yes I can," he murmured. "And I really don't want to see that…" And then he pulled up another screen. "But we do need to be careful. That license plate you gave me-RKG 1212-is registered to one Ryker Grimborn…Viggo's brother." Casting him an alarmed look, Astrid took his hand and he squeezed her hand reassuringly, even though his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Well, I must be doing something right if he's trying to kill me," he murmured. "Time to see my buddy Throk again."


	44. Old Friends

**Forty-Four: Old Friends**

A combination of heavy snow and a run of long shifts at the Diner delayed Hiccup from going to the ABI for a couple of days-until he definitely decided he had to go because Astrid was nagging him and he had taken to hiding in the boy's washroom whenever he saw her bearing down on him, a determined look on her beautiful face. And this time, she was waiting for him as he warily emerged and grabbed his arm.

"Ow." he protested as she punched his shoulder. "Why…?"

"That's for hiding from me, Mister Skinny!" she scolded him. "You haven't been to see Throk, have you?" Embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

"Um…no…?" he mumbled, eyeing the irritated blonde warily. "But in my defence, the City Council have issued travel warnings so I've been just going home-school-work-home the last few days…"

"Even over the weekend?" she teased him and he grinned.

"You know me-always the model student," he sassed back and she chuckled.

"Even when we're cheating at Civics by being almost a couple?" she checked and he leaned forward and pecked a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Especially then," he admitted as she took his hand and they walked down the hall. It was kind of strange, walking along with Astrid at his side but Hiccup was willing to field the odd looks and whispers provided she was. After all, she was Astrid Hofferson who had been made an almost-pariah by him and his friends for no crime other than being better at soccer than Cameron and arriving at the school partway through Sophomore Year. Yet she had managed to be a model student, straight As, great disciplinary record and respected Captain of the Soccer Team-while his disciplinary record had bombed since his Dad died, his grades were still good but he had nothing else of note except his fall from grace. And even younger kids who had looked up to him at the start of the year now jeered him as a loser and a nobody.

"Look, Hiccup-I'm coming with you," she told him firmly. "The blizzard has settled and it's just quite snowy out there-which means the streets have been ploughed and you shouldn't have any problem getting to see Throk…" He sighed.

"You aren't going to drop this, are you?" he checked and she shook her head.

"Never," she smiled as they headed into English. "This is important-and Ryker tried to run me down last time as well! So he needs to be stopped…" They quietly entered the classroom and chose seats next to one another as Mr Larson smiled at the class.

"Right-how are we doing with our sonnets?" he asked as the teens looked up. Hiccup smiled: he had swiftly chosen Sonnet 18-'Shall I compare thee to a Summer's Day' because it reminded him of Astrid while she had picked Sonnet 12 'When do I count the clock that counts the time' and they had already completed their assignments over the weekend. There was muttering from Snotlout, who hadn't even looked at his and the twins, who were trying to recall which one had chosen which sonnet to study. Fishlegs tentatively raised his hand.

"How long was our critique supposed to be?" he asked nervously. "I mean, I've only done two thousand words and I'm worried I may not have met the assignment minimum…" Rolling his eyes, Mr Larson tried to frame his response. The brief had been for five hundred words and he was finding Fishlegs's obsessiveness quite hard work, for his assignments were getting steadily longer by the week.

"I sure it will be perfectly acceptable…" he began as the door opened and two bulky shapes entered. Hiccup gaped, his eyes widening in shock and a sudden sick feeling clutching his gut as Eret and Thuggory entered the classroom. Both young men walked unselfconsciously into the room and reported to the teacher.

"Sorry we're late but we had to report to Principal Wing on our return," Eret said, handing in his late slip. He didn't sound at all sorry. Thuggory handed his over as Hiccup stared in shock. He looked over at Astrid, emerald eyes filled with sudden anxiety. No matter how bravely he had dealt with the aftermath, seeing the boys who had beaten him senseless brought those horrible moments back. He glanced over to Astrid and her face was stricken as well-because it was only a few weeks since they were suspended. Glancing up at them, Mr Larsen motioned them to take their seats.

"Report to me at the end of the class for a list of the assignments you have missed," he said gruffly as they sat down by Snotlout to high-fiving from the twins and a smug grin from the Mayor's son. But Hiccup was ashen and his hands were shaking, even though Astrid was leaning close and murmuring reassurance. Because he knew in his heart what this meant.

 _No one considers what they did serious enough to even charge them-and the Mayor has insisted they are allowed back to school. I'm just not worth enough for beating me up to be considered a crime._

oOo

A young man emerged from a sleek green Ferrari outside a large three storey house that sat well up the drive from the road. They were in the "Chief's Hill' area of Berk, a very exclusive area where large homes nestled amid manicured and landscaped grounds with small woods, parkland and elegant beds He was lanky, confident and had long blonde hair hanging around his face. He was uncannily similar to Tuffnut-for he was Gruffnut Thorston, the twins' cousin. Two years older than the twin, he was confident, smooth and plausible-and a very accomplished liar. His father, Judge Stuffnut Thorston, employed his son as a private investigator and general assistant in his work...which extended well beyond the usual confines of his legal practice and assisted the Thorston family business which involved insider trading, property development and local government. Both Gruffnut and his father were close allies of the new Mayor and acted as liaisons between the Mayor and other allies...as well as working on their own behalf on opportunities for their own enrichment.

Gruffnut sighed. He always found acting as a messenger tiresome when he could be enjoying himself with the wealth his father had accrued but he accepted that sometimes, he needed to contribute towards the family business-and this individual was wealthy, determined and vengeful. He just wished that it wasn't so early...

He pulled the bell and waited until the butler opened the door and admitted him to the huge, oak-floored atrium, the stained glass domed window in the roof three storeys up dripped golden and blue light down on the elegant space and the sweeping staircases that swooped up to the landing. Grinning, Gruffnut walked in and looked around: he had forgotten how sumptuous the Oswaldson family home was.

"Is Master Damien in?" he asked smoothly, treating the servant as if he was beneath notice and not worth a 'please' or 'thank you'. The man nodded.

"He's in his suite, Mister Thorston," he said blandly and Gruffnut nodded. Dagur-'Master Damien'-had been in his year until he had started really having problems with his temper and becoming 'Dagur the Deranged'-a persona he revelled in.

"I'll find my own way down," he muttered and walked past the man, ignoring him as he headed down the stairs to the basement level-which, thanks to the rise that the house was perched on, had its own French doors and patio behind. He heard the sounds of panting and the thuds of something being repeatedly hit and poked his head round the corner of the stairs. "Hey, Dagster-Gruffnut here!" he called and waited. The sounds of something being punched stopped ans the sweaty shape of Dagur looked round the corner. His hair was shorter than ever, spiky on top his head, he had a scrappy beard and his even more buff shape was wearing a gym vest and shorts and was slick with sweat.

"Hey, Gruff," he said mildly. "Thought I'd been forgotten."

"Never," the blond reassured him, entering the room and heading straight for the fridge. He helped himself to a beer and looked over at Dagur. The man was breathing hard, his fists red from where he had been working on the punch bag that was still swaying on its chain from the roof. An excellent selection of top quality gym equipment and weights were arrayed in his rec room with the leather couches, 70 inch flatscreen TV and doors to his bathroom and bedroom beyond the well-used equipment. "Looking good..." Dagur frowned and grabbed at his middle.

"There's this tiny bit of fat here that I can't seem to get rid of, no matter how many crunches I do," he complained, frowning and Gruffnut inclined his head: to his untrained eye, the other man's abs looked washboard flat and terrifyingly defined.

"Maybe getting out a bit more would help?" he suggested. "Mixing it up..." Suddenly a discontented expression came over Dagur's face.

"I would-except that restraining order puts half the town off limits because of that bitch, Hofferson!" he growled. "I mean, why couldn't she just lie down and let me break her leg? Then none of this would have happened." Chugging his beer, Gruffnut pondered on this and thoughtfully lobbed Dagur a beer as well while he was thinking. _Remember his paranoia._

"I bet you want another chance at her..." he tried and Dagur nodded. "I mean…she tricked you into attacking her…"

"You betcha...except my Father has ordered me to stay here and not upset anyone while we're waiting for the trial..." he grumbled. "I mean, if your Dad was sitting, I know I'd get off but Judge Phlegma is in charge and she's a real ball-breaker..." He paused. "Can't your Dad intercede and get the trial reassigned?" Settling onto the nearest couch, Gruffnut paused. He knew his father was trying to steer clear of the train wreck that was Damien 'Dagur' De Range because there were witnesses, motive and physical evidence. Not even Judge Thorston could get him off...but it didn't hurt to offer a little motivation.

"Maybe," Gruffnut offered ambiguously. "But you would need to do something for us first. And maybe for you." He paused, seeing Dagur's pale green eyes light with interest. The man was twitchy and his mood swings were more obvious than normal-but then his cousins had told him that Dagur had been persuaded to stop taking his medications. Snotlout hadn't even asked any questions when Gruffnut had asked him to talk to the unstable young man.

"Go on..." Dagur murmured.

"We need you to stop Astrid Hofferson," he said seductively. "We've found out she has cheated Cameron out of the Captaincy of the Soccer Team…and she has her eye on Heather's place as Class President. She's evil. Heather won't say anything, of course-she's brave like that-but of Astrid isn't stopped, your sister will lose everything…she may even die…"

"WHAT?" Dagur's yell could be heard up in the hall and Gruffnut leapt to his feet, trying to quieten the other man.

"Shhh...some of them may be working for her," he said. "You remember what I talked about when I called you last week?" Dagur nodded and pressed his lips closed, scowling. "Astrid is evil. She's behind all the disasters that have befallen Cameron and Eret and Thuggory...do you want her to harm Heather as well?"

"I thought Hiccup was causing all the trouble..." Dagur growled. "Him, I can sort out..."

"No, no...maybe later..." Gruff added quickly. "Astrid for the moment."

"But I can't go near her..." Dagur sulked and folded his arms.

"Look-you have your own entrance and this house is set well back from the road," Gruffnut told him firmly. "Who's to see you in our long dark nights slipping away and dealing with her? She lives on Bifrost Rise and I'm sure you can intercept her coming back from school and...stop her..."

Dagur's brows furrowed and he shook his head.

"No...no, that would be wrong..." he said, holding his head. Gruffnut came closer, his hand resting on the powerfully muscled shoulder.

"I think Astrid is a threat to Heather and your friends...and to you..." he said quietly. "Of course, I am sure your father would be proud that you are sticking to his orders...I hope he feels the same when it all goes down..."

"Snotlout said the same as well..." Dagur sighed. "And Cameron..."

"Cameron has already been ruined by Astrid's lies and sent away from Berk," Gruffnut murmured. "Do you want the same to happen to Heather? She could lose everything..." Breathing hard, Dagur raised his head, his eyes now flat and devoid of any humanity.

"Okay," he murmured and gave a disturbingly crazed laugh. "I knew Snotty was right when he told me to stop my meds...everything is so much clearer now..." Smiling, Gruffnut sat back down on the couch. "The buzzing is gone. All I need to do now is to get rid of Astrid and everything will be fine..."

oOo

Hiccup was tense all morning, watching Eret and Thuggory behave as if nothing had happened and they had just been on a week's vacation, rather than been suspended for weeks for attacking him. Every time he looked up, he could see them staring at him and he found himself breathing hard and wishing school was over.

At lunch, he sat in the furthest corner of the canteen, trying to keep the gang in sight and hoping the others would find him. He knew Astrid was in a meeting for the Soccer Team about a re-arranged fixture due to the Devastating Winter that was gripping Berk and he hadn't seen the others-so he was feeling very vulnerable-especially when the entire gang came and surrounded his table as he sat, chewing his peanut-butterless jam sandwich. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and narrowed his eyes as he realised he was isolated.

"I'm really not sure you'll all fit on this table," he said brightly. "Notwithstanding the fact Tuff scribbled your name on your own table over there in magic marker..."

"We want a word with you, loser," Eret growled.

"Nope. Not _loser_. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. The Third. Yup. They named two other suckers this name before me! Lucky me. But Loser isn't in there, probably because it doesn't start with an H. So have you got a similar word that starts with H?"

"You mouthy little..." Snotlout growled but Heather slapped his shoulder.

"It's just Hiccup," she reminded him. "No money, no family, nothing there with paying any attention to..."

"So why are you here if you aren't here to savour the wit and wisdom of Hiccup the Wise?" Hiccup sassed, watching them. There was a collective stiffening and everyone glared at him.

"You cost us our Scholarships," Thuggory threatened him and he winced.

"Nope, not guilty," Hiccup pointed out. "That was you. All you. I didn't beat myself up...you chose to do that, guys. All you."

"But you ratted us out," Eret growled. Suddenly, Hiccup shot to his feet, his eyes blazing.

"And why shouldn't I?" he demanded. "Why should I be happy to accept being ambushed on a public road, dragged off and beaten up? What gives you muttonheads the Gods-damned right to do that to me and think you should be allowed to get away with it? Everything in life has consequences-and this is yours!" Thuggory shoved him and he staggered backwards.

"You keep out of our way, loser!" Thuggory sneered. "You think you're immune? We can bring you down to earth with a bang!"

"What the Thor are you talking about?" Hiccup asked them frantically. "I've lost everything! Home, family, money, friends...so why do you care any more? I thought all you wanted was to have nothing more to do with me...and boy, despite that, we seem to spend a lot of time together..."

"You could always quit School and then you would be free of us," Tuff suggested as Hiccup gaped.

"What?" he spluttered. "You want me to lose my schooling as well as everything else? This is literally all I have left, my only hope for the future...and you over-privileged selfish brainless bullies want to steal this as well. Not one of you needs a Diploma because you're all going into Daddy's business! So maybe you guys all want to quit-then be my guest…but I'm going nowhere!"

"You know, Useless-I will always get what I want…in the end…" Snotlout told him. "And I will see you quit." He smirked. "I'm not your servant. I promised myself I would make you pay for all those times you treated me like crap just because you were the Mayor's Son…so now, the boot's on the other foot and I will see you crawling to met before I'm done."

"Keep dreaming, Snot," Hiccup retorted. "Never going to happen!" The stocky boy grinned.

"I can make you…" he sneered.

"Everything okay here?" Astrid asked, arriving with her tray. Everyone snapped round and the gang stepped back, leaving Hiccup breathing hard as the blonde confidently placed her lunch on the table. Hot dogs and fries wasn't exactly healthy but it was cheap and warm and as she looked around, the other Seniors dispersed. "Seriously, is everything okay?" she repeated as he slumped into his chair. He ran his fingers through his messy auburn hair and and shook his head.

"No," he breathed. "No, it isn't. They're back and acting as if nothing happened. But it did-and no one cares enough to even apologise, let alone do anything…" He looked up. "Except plan to make my life even worse…" Astrid stared at him as he slumped, his head in his hands and his shoulders hunched. "They're after me. Viggo is after me. He's starting to target the few people I have left.-Gobber...and maybe even you. And Ryker has tried to kill me twice. So...maybe I should just quit," he whispered. Quietly, she took his hand and squeezed.

"Hiccup-I know you are brave…probably the bravest person I know," she told him, staring into his eyes. "And I know you will regret it for the rest of your life if you give up. It's not who you are. You're a fighter. You take risks because you have to-and I won't allow you to do this alone. You've got me, babe. And we won't let those asses stop you getting your Diploma. Because you're worth a thousand of them." She squeezed his hand again. "And I'm here as long as you want me."

He managed a wan smile.

"Then you're stuck," he managed. "Because I think I may want and need you forever." She smiled and through his swirling fog of acute despair, he felt a little better.

"And that's fine with me," she said.


	45. Targets

**Forty-Five: Targets**

"I'm sorry but the Chief of Police decided not to press charges," Hoark said as he faced Hiccup and Astrid across his desk. It was after school and they were on their way to the ABI but Hiccup had wanted to see the lawyer and Hoark assured them that he was technically clocked off for the day, meaning he wouldn't be charging them anything. Astrid frowned.

"How on Midgard could they possibly not charge them with assault?" she asked pointedly. "He needed to go to hospital! He identified the people who attacked him! And I saw them suddenly running from the back after he was beaten up..." The lawyer shook his head.

"And I have to confess that adults are charged for very much less," he said gravely. "And you gave your statement clearly. Though you did mention that one of the officers was less than receptive to your complaint…"

"He seemed to think that beating someone up was an occupational hazard for a High Schooler!" Hiccup confirmed. "It was Officer Lars, I think." Hoark scrawled a note on his yellow legal pad and then sighed.

"I can make a complaint to the office of the Chief of Police, Chief Oswaldson…though I am not convinced he will be able to do anything," he admitted. "I gather the young men in question were suspended from school for three weeks…but no other sanctions…"

"They were complaining they had lost their Scholarships…presumably because Principal Wing informed the colleges," the boy said quietly. He shook his head. "I just wanted to check-any news on the Will and that contract Mildew made Dad sign. Is there anything I can do?" Hoark rose and walked round, resting a kindly hand on Hiccup's hunched shoulder.

"I am still checking," he reassured the boy. "Look, Judge Thorston made the covenant of purchase as complex as he could-but he spends most of his time on the bench…while this is my bread and butter. I will find a loophole, Hiccup. I promise." Forcing a wan smile onto his face, the young man sighed.

"And I believe you-I really do," he admitted. "I just need something to hang onto. Any news of the planning hearing?" Hoark sighed.

"I will resubmit the objections…just so they can't get 'lost' in the system," he said heavily. "I would recommend you go up there when the weather improves to see what they are up to? At the moment, the road to Raven's Point is blocked by snow so nothing will be happening." Nodding, Hiccup rose and shook the man's hand.

"Thanks, Mr Hoark," he said quietly. "I really do appreciate everything you're doing for me. And I promise I'll repay you." The lawyer smiled.

"I know you will," he said as Hiccup and Astrid left and headed out into the cold afternoon. "Now let's go see Throk…"

oOo

"Dagur? Are you here?" Heather's voice echoed round his suite of rooms as she walked down, holding a glass of fresh lemonade for him. And she was shocked to see him dressed in jeans, boots, vest, black leather jacket and leather gloves, his eyes focussed. "Where are you going?" she asked, shocked.

His head snapped up and he opened his mouth…and then shook his head.

"Just for a little fresh air, sis," he said coldly. "You know me. I hate being cooped up." Heather sighed.

"And you know Dad will go mad, right?" she pointed out. "He's forbidden you to leave the house!"

"And I'm not a child, sis-I can come and go as I please…" he argued. His eyes narrowed. "Are you in league with them?" She stared at him.

"Of course not!" she said incredulously. "You know I'm always on your side, Dag! I just worry about you-because Bjorn told me that Gruffnut had visited you and left quite quickly…" Suddenly, the buff man went tense and surged forward, his hand closing ferociously around her arm.

"Bjorn told you?" he hissed. "He's always sneaking around, watching and spying. Has he been talking to Dad? Or you?" His grip tightened. "Are you conspiring with them, Heather?"

Her eyes widened in shock and she shook her head.

"Of course not!" she assured him, trying to remain calm. There was an edge to his words that told her he was getting paranoid…which meant he had stopped his meds again. "You know I am always on your side…" Dagur nodded and released.

"Sorry, sis," he said contritely. "Because you know I'm on your side, right? That I'd do anything for you. Anything!" He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, sis. Nothing is going to harm you-ever. Trust me!" She glanced at him and allowed herself to hug him-because it was easier than to argue. And because she was worried about her brother. She had experienced Dagur like this before…and she knew it wouldn't end up well…

She just hoped that Snotlout and the Thorstons hadn't done too much damage before she could find a way to help her brother…

oOo

Throk listened to Hiccup's concerns with his usual grave expression, making notes and underlining the occasional word. His eyes flicked up to inspect the lean shape and read the uncertainty in his eyes, masked by his deliberately sassy demeanour.

"So Viggo Grimborn actually came to you in person and threatened you?" he checked.

"Not directly," Hiccup admitted.

"Pretty directly," Astrid corrected him, sitting next to him and determinedly holding his hand. She could see how shaken he had been by the return of Eret and Thuggory and was determined to make sure he knew he wasn't alone. " _A deal is a deal and you have broken the terms. There are, of course, consequences…which will be unfortunate for those you care for…_ If that isn't a threat, I'm not sure what is."

" _I will kill you and then revive you and kill you again?_ Pretty sure that's a threat," Hiccup suggested with a small smile as Astrid's eyes widened at the joking threat she had made to the boy. She elbowed him lightly as Throk scowled.

"Anything else?" he asked professionally.

"I told him I removed the tracking device from the phone he gave me," Hiccup revealed and handed the phone over. "And I may have asked him if he had planning permission yet. I told him it would never happen because this was Berk and people cared about what happened."

"If they even knew," Astrid added.

"That, I believe, was a mistake," Throk told him sternly. "Revealing what you know to Viggo loses your advantage and firmly identifies you as a threat to him." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "The ABI have been investigating Viggo Grimborn for some time for corruption, bribery of public officials…"

"No surprise there," Hiccup muttered.

"And suspicion of conspiracy to commit murder," the agent continued sharply. There was silence before Hiccup glared at the tall man.

"You knew!" he accused Throk. "You _knew_ he did all this and yet he was still allowed to come to Berk, to buy up land here and kill my parents!" The agent shook his head.

"Witnesses against Viggo and Ryker Grimborn are few and far between," he said heavily. "They have a habit of either disappearing, dying or leaving the country suddenly for jurisdictions that have no extradition treaty with the Archipelago! We have been building a case against him for years-but the man is clever, smooth and cautious. He only works in dead-end backwater towns…"

"Hey!" Hiccup protested, a surge of insane civic pride rising at the dismissive words.

"Hysteria, Jegerby and Paxlandia are much more remote than Berk!" Astrid added.

"And Berk is hardly the centre of the Universe," Throk told him heavily. "Halfway between Hopeless and Freezing-To-Death, towns so small you need a really large map to even register them! Small insular populations, incestuous civic institutions and easily-bribed officials. Large tracts of land suitable for development and few people to care or mourn the loss of everything unique and special about the place when it becomes an industrial park, shopping mall and casino!"

"Which is more or less what Fishlegs said," Astrid noted.

"The only thing saving this place was your father, Hiccup-and he paid a terrible price for his dedication. And without him, others have stepped up to enrich themselves at the disadvantage of others. I am certain he has purchased the town planning committee. In fact, the only thing holding him up-is you. Your lawyer, Mr Hoark, has insisted on a judicial review of the planning application and that means he cannot proceed-no matter how many officials he has bought. And you are the key witness-because your land is being directly impacted by his developments. So you are firmly on his radar…and I fear, so are you, Miss Hofferson."

"What have I done?" Astrid protested. Throk sat back and threw his pen down.

"You stood by Hiccup," he said. "And you clearly mean something to him. So Viggo knows that you are a lever-especially after what you told me about the so-called officials raiding Gobber's garage. Be very careful what you do over the next few weeks until the planning hearing has taken place. Is there anyone out there who has any grudge against you?"

"Cameron Bogthorpe," Hiccup said without hesitation. "My former girlfriend. Astrid was made Captain of the school soccer team-rightly so, since she is the best player-but Cameron wanted it. She asked me to fix it and I asked Dad-but he refused to intervene. He said it was the coach's call-which was correct. So Cameron came up with this scheme to injure Astrid so she could take over-and she got a friend of ours-Damien De Range-to attack her. Thank Thor he was stopped and arrested. He's on bail pending the trial and has a restraining order keeping him a mile from Astrid at all times. And Cameron is gone, removed from school and now in Freya's Point Girl's Boarding School in Bugla. So she can't get at us either."

"Damien De Range remains in Berk and the Bogthorpes are suppliers of Hunter Developments in their many business guises," Throk pointed out.

"Thor, is there anyone Viggo isn't working with?" Hiccup sighed.

"Gobber," Astrid suggested. "And me."

"Even Toothless was from up by Raven Point," Hiccup admitted. "Though I doubt he's a spy…" Astrid chuckled.

"All he would do is lick you to death," she reminded him and he managed a wan smile.

"Thanks, Astrid," he said as Throk cleared his throat.

"I want you to take care and report anything suspicious to me immediately…not wait several days…" he chastised Hiccup and the boy shrugged.

"Didn't think freezing to death to come over here would help," Hiccup sassed back.

"You know, I can come to you to take a statement," Throk said and handed both the teens his card. "My personal cell. Call at _any_ time-because I will be damned to Vanaheim if I let anything happen to you. Or let Viggo ruin this town and get away with everything he's done!" He looked seriously at Hiccup. "You are my best chance of stopping him, Hiccup Haddock. Don't disappoint me by getting killed."

"Wow. Not like I'd deliberately do it but I'll do my best not to accidentally die," the boy replied. "I'll be careful. And please let me know if you find anything." Throk nodded.

"I have impounded the remains of your parents' car and had them forensically examined…in the central lab, not here in Berk. I'll let you know if anything shows up…" he promised as the two teens rose. "Thor be with you!"

"With us all," Hiccup said as they walked out into the cold evening. Immediately, they both gasped at the cold and huddled closer together. "You okay?" Astrid nodded.

"I guess I just realised what we've gotten into," she said thoughtfully. "I mean-even Throk seems concerned. And I hadn't realised how far Viggo had actually gone to get rid of any opposition…" She shivered and Hiccup pulled her closer.

"You do have the option to dump me and move away," he said quietly. "Or just dump me…" Her eyes flicked up and she smiled.

"Nah. I think I'll stick with Mister Sassy," she reassured him as they began down the road. "Because though you come with risks, Hiccup-I think we're safer together than apart." They walked along for a few moments before he could say anything…and then he smiled.

"Thank you," he said. "And I promise…if there is any trouble-anything at all…you call _me_ , okay? Call me first! Because no matter what, I won't let anything happen to you!"


	46. Shadows

**Forty-Six: Shadows**

"Remind me why I have to go running with you?" Hiccup sounded sulky, even to his own ears, but he really wasn't looking forward to a jog in the snowy cold evening. Of course Toothless, who was with him, was bouncing and completely excited at the prospect of 'bonus walkies' but the boy was wrapped up in as much as he could manage and not risk heat-stroke once he started running.

"Because I need to maintain my aerobic fitness and running around inside the gym doesn't come close to the amount of exercise I need to maintain my level," Astrid told him primly. She was dressed sensibly in extra-thick leggings, running shoes with a good tread, a thermal vest, her running vest and a top, gloves and a hat while Hiccup was in his only trainers, jogging bottoms with thermals underneath, a thermal top, T-shirt, sweat-shirt, tracksuit top, hat, scarf and gloves. She smiled at him. "You know-you could go for a walk in that outfit. You'll be far too hot…"

"Hot I can handle," he replied firmly. "It's dying of hypothermia that I don't fancy. I mean, this is Berk and that's winter…"

"It's winter most of the year, Hiccup," she reminded him. "This is normal."

"It's well below freezing…" he protested.

"And you're a good runner," she pointed out. "You could be even better with some practice…"

"Or I could be a Hiccup-shaped popsicle…" he sassed back.

"And you promised that we would go out together for safety," she reminded him and he sighed.

"There was that," he conceded. "Hey-at least one of us is looking forward to it-right, Toothless?" The dog gave an excited yip and bounced up, licking him wildly. "Bud! That _definitely_ doesn't come out!"

"And it's time to go!" Astrid told him pointedly. "Look, the faster you move, the less likely you are to freeze..."

"Define less likely," he shot back.

"NOW!"

"And I am so whipped," he sighed as he trudged out into the frigid air with Astrid, who was already jogging on the spot.

"You'll be fine," she reassured him. "All you have to do is start slow and we'll be fine..." She giggled at his sceptical expression. "And don't worry-I'll go easy on you!"

"Oooh...it is so on!" he sassed back. "Just watch me!"

In fact, they both ran carefully at first, for though the sidewalks were cleared and gritted-as well as ridged for extra grip-neither wanted to slip. Toothless ran easily alongside on his lead, panting happily as they headed down the road, across and into the well-lit park. This being Berk, there were plenty of people out, enjoying the carefully cleared public basketball courts, sledging down the steep slope that formed much of the park and cross-country skiing around the tracks carefully cut and lit for people who enjoyed the most active of outdoor sports. There were smaller kids playing on the slides and swings and generally, outdoor life was proceeding as it normally did-just with more layers on.

Astrid was impressed-though she was determined not to let Hiccup know. She was keeping her usual pace and he was matching her, his longer legs and lithe shape easily running along. In fact, the only thing she was noticing was that he was finding out that he should have listened, for he had undone his tracksuit top, shoved his sleeves up and was carrying his scarf and hat in his hands-and he still looked red and hot. _And also hot._ She blinked and almost fell over. Hot? But then, his unruly hair was sticking out in all directions, tendrils stuck to his face, his jaw was set and his emerald eyes sparkling. His definite brows were pulled down slightly in concentration and then he glanced over to her.

"Um...what is it?" he panted as they followed the path around the perimeter of the park. "I mean...have I suddenly broken out in spots? Grown another head? Has some vital part of me fallen off?" Toothless barked eagerly. "Has some bit of me fallen off, bud? You should have told me?" There was a small whine. "No-you're a good boy, bud-don't you worry..."

"No...I was just thinking that you're doing really well, considering..." Astrid managed and then Hiccup grinned.

"Considering I'm a lazy unathletic loser who only exercises his sarcasm and not anything else?" he checked as they headed out towards the far end of the park.

"Um...not quite...but you look quite...hot..." she mumbled and he laughed in amazement.

"Yeah-because red and sweaty is _soooooooo_ attractive..." he panted.

"Are you trying to insult me, Mister Skinny?' she retorted and he shook his head frantically.

"No!" he gasped. "Help me out, bud! Look, Astrid...you're gorgeous no matter how sweaty and hot you are...me, I'm an auburn fishbone! And now a sweaty one. And this isn't going where I thought it was so...shutting up now..." he mumbled. They pulled to a halt and Astrid leaned forward, hands braced on her knees and chuckled.

"Hiccup-it's okay..." she told him. "I really am grateful that you are here with me. I-I guess I was going stir crazy inside and I really needed to run...and you've kept me company and made me feel safe." He glanced up and smiled.

"I guess that's actually down to Toothless," he mumbled.

"No, Hiccup-it's you," she told him firmly. "You are the reason why I'm feeling safe…"

"As well as the reason why you are in peril," he pointed out, wiping the sweat off his brow. She straightened up and smiled.

"I had a choice and I chose you, remember?" she teased him as he nodded.

"But you're stubborn as Helheim and if Viggo had suggested breathing oxygen to stay alive,you would have turned him down!" he pointed out as she started to chuckle.

"I'm stubborn but not that insane," she sniggered. "Come on-let's head back now. I can make you my patented hot chocolate and a snack as thanks for running with me…" His eyes sparkled and he glanced at the wagging mutt.

"Hear that, bud? Free food!" he smirked and straightened up. "Come on, come on-I need that hot chocolate…" And, glancing cheekily over at her, he sprinted off. "Last one back's a Gronckle!" She stared at him.

"What? Why you…it is so on!" she growled and accelerated after him with Toothless barking excitedly and racing alongside. This was a more focussed run, with Hiccup stretching out ahead and Astrid steadily closing, using her better stamina and pacing to gradually close on him and then, after running alongside and forcing him to try to accelerate and use his reserves, she swept past, leaving him dropping back. He was sweating hard, his breath hot in his throat and a stitch insistently tugging at his side…but he valiantly tried to keep up, because he was supposed to be accompanying Astrid. And consumed by her competitive urges, she had forgotten why he was there-and the danger they were in. So, despite the fact his side seemed to have seized up, he staggered on, seeing her round the corner and get out of sight momentarily.

A sense of anxiety washed over him and he glanced over at Toothless. The dog was running easily alongside him, ears bouncing as he bounded along and pink tongue hanging out. He pointed.

"Go…go after her…" he panted. "Off you go, boy!" Immediately, the dog raced forward after the blonde as Hiccup staggered on. And then he heard Toothless barking.

"Astrid!" he gasped and sped up, feeling his legs almost giving out as he asked more of them when there was nothing really left. But he stumbled round the corner and found Toothless standing in front of Astrid, preventing her from advancing, his back arched and teeth bared as he glared at the shadows under the trees by her home. Staggering to her side, he stared deep into the gloom-and saw a shadow, hunched amid the darkness.

"There!"

"I see him…" Astrid said quietly, her eyes fixated on the shadow-just as the shape turned away and sprinted into the gloom. The person had been bulky and powerful-looking-but all they could see was the outline. Toothless was growling furiously, shaking with fury and Hiccup grabbed his collar, holding him.

"Hold, bud," he commanded, hanging on for all he was worth. "He's gone…and I don't want to have to follow you in there and meet some guy in the darkness…" Astrid stared at him and then nodded. "Well done, bud…" he added as the dog slowly untensed, his ears still pricked with anger. Toothless whined and then looked up into Hiccup's face. "Good boy," he added and the mutt wagged his tail. "Now to escort Milady Astrid home…" Cocking a blonde eyebrow, Astrid smiled at him.

" _Milady_? Since when was I _your_ lady?" she asked him pointedly, falling into step as they walked up the short stretch of Bifrost Rise to her home. Astrid's hand gripped his as they reached the house and she unlocked the front door without letting him go. He stared at her. "You're coming in," she told him firmly and he nodded dumbly, glancing at Toothless.

"Better wipe your paws, bud," he said in a low voice as he stepped in and rapidly unfastened his trainers, then stood awkwardly in the lobby. Astrid swiftly shed her outer layers and then closed the door.

"Follow me," she ordered him and padded into the kitchen and Hiccup and the dog followed behind, sticking close to the boy. To his consternation, Marta Hofferson was sitting at the kitchen table, knitting and listening to the radio and her expression fell as she spied him-before she smiled to greet her daughter and kiss her. "Mom-do we have any old bowls we can use to give Toothless some water?" she asked and Marta stared at the dog, which was cringing against Hiccup's leg and nodded.

"Top shelf of the far cupboard," she said easily. "There should be a metal bowl there…" Swiftly, Astrid filled it with water and put it down by Toothless. There was a pause as the mutt looked askance of the boy and he smiled at the large green eyes.

"It's okay, bud," he reassured Toothless and the dog eagerly began to lap the water as Hiccup stood awkwardly, nodding to Astrid's Mom. "And um…hi, Mrs Hofferson…" Marta scowled at him as Astrid headed for the stove and put a pan to warm on the hob, adding milk and a swirl of cream.

"You know Hiccup, Mom," she said reproachfully, realising that she still hadn't told her mother that she was sort of dating the boy…largely because she knew her Mom didn't approve of him. "He came with me for the run and I promised to make him a nice cup of chocolate and a sandwich. Is that okay?"

There was a pause. "Of course, darling," she said with a sigh and gestured to the seat opposite her. "He must be freezing…" Blushing, Hiccup slid into the seat and fiddled with his sleeve, stealing glances at Astrid, who was carefully making the chocolate. He took an anxious breath.

"There was someone outside," he said quietly, looking directly into the woman's eyes. "A shape in the shadows. He ran away when Toothless barked at him. But he was waiting where he could intercept Astrid on her way home."

There was silence and Marta looked at her daughter.

"Astrid?" There was a crack in her voice and the girl sighed from where she was stirring the milk and cream mixture.

"We never got a good look-just a buff shape that ran away," she said with forced nonchalance. "I'm sure it was nothing…"

"It was something," Hiccup said forcefully. "You are in danger."

"You're overreacting!" Astrid protested, suddenly feeling annoyed that he had spoken to her mother when she had wanted to shield her mother from the worry.

"Am I?" he asked her, ignoring the shocked look her mother was giving him.

"I don't need you giving me a hard time as well," she snapped and then stopped, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"Astrid-there are only three people in this world who I truly care for-and who care for me," he told her clearly. "Gobber, Toothless-and you. Three people. Sum total in my life. One lunatic two-limbed meathead, one dog-and you. So if you think I'm gonna risk losing you, you're mistaken!"

"I'm not a child!" she snapped. "I don't want to be coddled and restricted. Thor-I've had enough with Cami and your asshole former friends telling me what I can't do and shouldn't do…" He rose and was at her side in two strides, gently resting his hands on her shoulders. Staring deep into her angry eyes, he knew her anger wasn't directed at him but at everything…starting with the death of her father. It was the same anger he felt, at the unfairness of life, when some people got to do whatever they wanted but when he found his choices blocked, his life shattered and friends gone. Quietly, he rested a hand gently against her cheek.

"I know," he said gently. "But I want you to be safe. You have a future, college, maybe going professional…while I can't afford to go anywhere. If I'm lucky, a career in fast food is the best I can hope for."

That stopped her, for Hiccup was smarter than she was, a straight A student which he had maintained with little effort and an instinctive understanding of most of the most complex principles. Yet he had realised that he had precisely no chance. She blinked.

"Hiccup…you can't give up…" she murmured and he sighed.

"Astrid-you are in danger because of me," he reminded her as Marta frowned.

"Excuse me?" she interrupted as Astrid turned to face her.

"It's not how it sounds, Mom," she said quickly.

"Yes, it is," Hiccup cut in firmly. "Look, Mrs Hofferson-my parents' death was not an accident. I am certain they were murdered-and the man I believe caused their deaths approached us when we tried to go on a date…"

"Tried?" Marta's tone was icy and if he hadn't been so shaken by the man in the shadows, he would be worried by her obvious disapproval.

"Um…it didn't really go all that well, what with Viggo Grimborn turning up and then the others…"

"Viggo Grimborn?" Marta interrupted. "I really can't believe that my Boss is involved in murdering two people, let alone threatening you…" Hiccup stared at her and swallowed. Suddenly, everything came crashing down.

"You…work for Hunter Developments?" he managed and she nodded.

"It was the job opportunity that brought us to Berk after Astrid's father died," she revealed as her daughter gaped and didn't even notice the pan boiling over until the burning milk hissed on the hob. Automatically, she moved the pan away and then turned back to her mother.

"Mom-he came up to us and threatened Hiccup," she said. "And me." Her mother looked frankly sceptical but Astrid folded her arms and scowled at her.

"I really don't believe that…"

"Well, he introduced himself as Viggo Grimborn and asked me to go away while he spoke to Hiccup," she replied. "I believe he said… _you must be the beautiful Astrid Hofferson. It would be unfortunate of something…unexpected befell you, my dear, for want of some manners_ … So if that isn't a threat, Mom, I don't know what is. Especially that he knew my name when we had never met before!"

"And he told you that you would regret your decision in staying and saying you were my friend," Hiccup reminded her.

"This is all your fault!" Marta snapped, staring at her daughter, her mind reeling with shock. The concept that the serious and professional Managing Director she worked for was a criminal was just mind-blowing. Especially since the job was such a great opportunity and had come at the time when the Hoffersons had needed it. "If you had kept away from Astrid, she would be safe!"

"Yes…and no…" Hiccup said in an ashamed voice. "I mean, she wouldn't have Viggo and his goons after her-but Cami would still have set Dagur on her. And there is a small chance this is down to her…because she hates Astrid and still blames her for her own transgressions…"

"And she was your girlfriend…" Marta accused him. "You helped her attack my daughter…" Breathing hard, Hiccup backed away and then shook his head.

"You are never going to forgive me," he said dully. "I-I…can't do any more. Just…please take care. Don't walk home alone and keep your doors locked. I…" Then he turned and almost ran from the room followed by a confused Toothless as Astrid stared at her Mom.

"I can't believe you!" she erupted. "Hiccup has literally been a hero for me! He's saved me from being ambushed by Snotlout and his idiots. He saved me in the match when I was knocked out. He's bared his soul to me when I told him I hated having secrets and we have discussed _everything_. And I…I _really_ like him. And if I can forgive him and believe he's changed, then you have NO RIGHT to treat him like that! He came on that run so I could be safe and I get why he's worried. And I am mad he told you because I didn't want to…but you know what? He was right!" And she raced after him, finding him at the door, pulling his trainers on.

"It's okay," he said feverishly. "I get why she doesn't like me. Just…be careful, okay? And I'll see you at school tomorrow and…"

"Don't go," she said softly, catching his hand. "Look, Hiccup-my Mom is wrong. I promised you chocolate and a sandwich and you have earned them." She caught his face between her hands. "Stay," she murmured and kissed him. For a long second, he froze, hurt warring with his feelings for Astrid…but sanity prevailed. His hands dropped to her waist and he kissed her back, then pulled back. And then he started as he saw Marta staring at them from the kitchen door, her mouth open in shock.

"I think your Mom may come after me with a knife," he mumbled, gesturing with his head. Astrid snapped her head round and rolled her eyes.

"Mom…" she huffed as the older woman slowly walked forward.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Astrid-you are all I have left and finding that someone was watching you, that you are in danger…is a shock. Especially since you say that my employer seems to be the problem…" She held her hand out and Astrid walked to her, hugging her warmly. Hiccup watched the casual gesture of affection and a surge of envy and pain lanced through him. Shaking his head, he turned to the door, tapping his leg lightly to get Toothless to follow. "And…you can stay as well, Hiccup," Marta said stiffly. He froze.

"Mom…"

"I am trying, darling-but it's difficult to change everything you believe about a person overnight," she apologised. "And he did make your life miserable for a long time. I saw you come home all those evenings, hurt and isolated and it was so unfair that they did that. That he did that!" At the passionate words, he lowered his head in shame and felt the dog press against his leg.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, looking defeated. _No matter what he did, his past actions kept coming back and biting him on the ass._ But Marta walked forward and rested a hand lightly on his shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Look at me," she ordered him and he warily lifted his emerald gaze, meeting Marta's steely blue eyes. "Hiccup-my daughter has decided you are worth the effort…and because my daughter is brave and smart and generous, I will do as she asks. And you did tell me about the problem." She paused. "And I am truly sorry about the deaths of your parents, Hiccup. Whatever happened was not your fault."

"Thanks, Mrs Hofferson," he mumbled, still unsure what she was going to say.

"It's okay," she reassured him. "I am giving you a chance, Hiccup-because it's clear Astrid is very fond of you. So come back. Astrid can make the hot chocolate-and I will do the sandwich-I hope you like steak?-provided you tell me everything that has been going on and what you-and we-are involved in."

Breathing hard, the boy nodded.

"Um…thanks," he managed. "Really. All I want is a chance, Mrs Hofferson. Because I do care for Astrid-really, _really_ much and I won't put her in danger. You need to know-so you can be careful as well." He paused. "I am sure that Viggo knows who you are." Marta sighed.

"I am sure he does," she admitted. "So let's make sure we'll all on the same page." Astrid walked back over to him and smirked, taking his hand in hers.

"I think you'll find that Mom's sandwiches are awesome," she told him and he smiled.

"Hear that, bud?" he said to the mutt, who was sitting in the middle of the lobby with a confused look on his face. "We're getting awesome sandwiches and special hot chocolate…well, I will be since chocolate isn't good for dogs. Tonight, we eat like Viking Chiefs!" Astrid chuckled and punched his shoulder.

"Any more sass and you won't even eat like thralls," she teased him and he allowed himself to be pulled into the kitchen, followed by the chuckling Marta.

"Oh Thor-protect me from angry Valkyries!" he laughed.

oOo

Outside, in the frigid dark and gloomy shadows of the little snowy copse that overlooked the front of Astrid's home, Dagur weighed the knife in his hands.

"So that's the way you want it?' he mumbled. "It's okay, bitch…I can wait." And then he scowled. "And that's how you want it, brother? Then that's how it will be. Two bodies or one makes no difference…if it keeps my sister safe…"


	47. Coach and Conversation

**Forty-Seven: Coach and Conversation**

"I want you to come with me to the match." Astrid's announcement took Hiccup-and all get friends-by surprise as she asked them on Thursday at lunch. The weather hadn't improved and all matches in Berk were off until Devastating Winter had eased and the pitch wasn't frozen solid, so all the teams were currently playing all their matches away from home. And for Astrid, the last match in the Shivering Shores had been dismal, for the home crowd had been hostile and Berk had taken no supporters at all, leaving the team with almost no one cheering. And though they had managed a one-nil win, no one had liked the boos and jeers they had endured and complete absence of cheering when they scored.

"It's Bugla, isn't it?" Anna asked, carefully picking the fried onions from her hot dog. Fishlegs just as carefully gathered them up and added them to his.

"Yeah-it's boggy and wet there and rarely snows," he added. "And the Freya Girls' Boarding School is pretty well off and exclusive. They have their own full size 4G indoor pitch that they can play on all year round as well as the outdoor one…" Hiccup almost choked on his peanut butter sandwich.

"Freya Girls' Boarding School?" he repeated, stealing a glance at Astrid and she nodded.

"Yes, I know," she repeated. "Where Cami was sent…which will be fun, since I'm certain she'll have made sure she has told them everything she knows about our team. I am sure Coach Markstrom is aware of that as well."

"Meaning they'll be ready for the Valkyries," Kristof added.

"Yup-so hostile crowd, team already in on our best tactics and a two hour trip…which is why I really need my friends…and especially my boyfriend…supporting us…" Astrid said and looked at her friends hopefully. There was a pause-and then they all nodded, Anna offered her hand for a high five and Hiccup looked at her.

"But I'm supposed to be on duty tomorrow…" he murmured, glancing anxiously at Astrid. Suddenly, he was faced with a difficult choice: should he call in to ask to come off his shift…and risk being labelled as unreliable when he desperately needed the job…or would he have to let down Astrid, who was looking at him with big azure eyes. In his heart, he knew what the logical choice was…and which he would _actually_ make. "But I'll call Petter and ask if he can swap my shift…" She reached over and squeezed his hand, her pink lips tilted in a smile.

"Babe-I already asked him to swap your shift to Saturday-so you can be there with me," she told him as his eyes flooded with relief. "He muttered something about _young love_ …but I'm sure he was talking about himself…" He grinned suddenly.

"Wow-and your Mom is hoping I'm not going to be a bad influence on you," he smirked. "That ship has sailed…" And he nodded. "I would have come anyway-because I can't let you down. And I don't trust Cami." Fishlegs sighed.

"So when do we leave?" he asked.

"Straight after school tomorrow, meet by the main door with your coats and bags," she instructed them. "Bring something to eat because we'll be getting back late-and we can't rely on our hosts feeding us…"

"And if they did, it would probably be poisoned," Anna muttered as everyone stared at her. "What? Can't I say a bitchy thing once in a while?" she protested. "Cami will have turned them against us anyway-so we may as well assume none of them are friendly…"

"Unfortunately, she's right," Kristof added. "Still…you'll have four fans, Astrid." The girl bit into her sandwich and smiled.

"Thanks, guys-I knew I could rely on you," she said, though her eyes trailed over to Hiccup. Emerald eyes flicked up and he read her apprehension. Captain Astrid would only reveal her worries to him-but he knew that she was worried. Cami was dangerous enough when she was technically on their side: now she was unfettered by anything. And he just had to hope that Astrid would come through unscathed.

oOo

It was snowing when they emerged from the school to join the coach, seeing the Team already there with their kit. Astrid sped to sit by Vigdis while the supporters found themselves seats towards the back, with Anna sitting by Kristof as usual while Hiccup sat by Fishlegs. The husky boy took up a seat and a half and insisted on the aisle seat because he got travel-sick, so Hiccup found himself squashed against the window and very cramped.

"Do you think the Freya's School Ladies will give Astrid a hard time?" Fishlegs asked as soon as they got onto the road to the southwestern tip of the island. The Archipelago was a single state but composed of many islands and several of the closer islands were linked by bridges to facilitate travel, with ferries and inter-island flights connecting the rest. From Berk, there was the impressive inter-island bridge to Hysteria and then they would travel across Hysteria Island to the bridge to Bog Island and the capitol, Bugla. Everyone knew that the trip would take a couple of hours but it was that or an even longer ferry trip between the islands and both teams were desperate for a competitive match. Hiccup craned his neck and saw Astrid huddled with the Coach and the rest of the team, planning how they would deal with Cami and the team-which was acknowledged as stiff opposition, even before Cami joined them.

"I'm certain of it," Hiccup murmured and winced as Fishlegs accidentally elbowed him in the ribs. "Cami hates Astrid for no reason other than the fact that she was chosen as Captain because she is much more worthy of it than Cami." Fishlegs turned his head, twisting in his seat and squashing Hiccup even more.

"So why did you support Cami?" he asked pointedly. "I mean, you're not stupid."

"Now there's a matter for debate," Hiccup murmured.

"Well, you're not…" Fishlegs persisted.

"But I was in a relationship with her," Hiccup replied in a resigned voice. "And when you think you're in love, you do stupid things. But my Dad pointed out to me-when I asked him if he could intervene-that the Coach felt Astrid was the best choice and she was the expert, not me or him or anyone else. And my Dad was right. Because when I watched the team after they had died, when I had been dropped like a rotten fruit, I saw what the Coach knew: Astrid was a proper leader and a great player while Cami is quick and determined…but selfish and not a team player."

"Did you love her?" Fishlegs asked quietly and the auburn-haired boy blushed. He swung his gaze out into the snowy gloom and stared at his reflection.

"Yes-I think I did," he sighed. "I mean, she was my first proper girlfriend and my first…you know." There was a silence but Hiccup continued. "And we did everything together. She used to talk…about being with me forever, about marriage and a home and family…and I guess I believed her and heard what I wanted to hear and missed any clues that it was a lie. Because she was already cheating on me with Snot, even before Dad died." He rested his head against the cold window. "And it really hurt to realise she never meant any of it, especially when she dumped me because she had 're-evaluated what was in the relationship for her'. That she couldn't see a penniless orphan in the picture. But if you love someone, that doesn't matter, does it?"

"It shouldn't," Fishlegs said cautiously, seeing Hiccup closing his eyes and slumping. "If you love someone, you support them no matter what. If they are down on their luck, you help them. You stick by them. And you do whatever you can to help them for as long as it takes-if you love them."

"But she never did," Hiccup sighed and stared into the gloom. They had crossed the shoreline and were travelling along the wide suspension bridge between Berk and Hysteria. Above them, the suspension cables vanished amid the swirling snow and the dusk had already fallen. The world was contracted to the warm bright cramped quarters of the coach and the solid presence of Fishlegs next to him, the swirling snowflakes in the window vanishing into the blanketing darkness. "I would have done anything for her-even risking my Dad's disappointment in asking for something that now seems so stupid. And I think she knew that. She used me for what she could get-money, influence, sex-and I fell for it." He closed his eyes. "Gods, how pathetic was I?"

"Look, Hiccup-I know you feel bad now-but I think there are still things about you to admire-as there were then," Fishlegs told him thoughtfully. "I mean-you're not bad looking, you're smart, you're loyal and quick-witted. You are generous and brave and many kids looked up to you as the leader of the gang. And you _were_ the leader. You included all of your friends in your shenanigans, even though you were often cruel to your cousin and pretty mean to everyone else. You spent time with all of them, you made sure everyone had a say in what you did and you all spent loads of time together. But you were selfish, cruel, dismissive, snobby and privileged. You didn't think of others outside your little clique, you didn't try to help weaker kids or those in trouble. It was very much 'we're the rich kids and we despise everyone else'. So is it any wonder they dumped you?"

Slowly, Hiccup tilted his head and looked at the husky boy.

"I guess not," he said wearily. "I mean, I've thought about it every day since it happened. And it still shocks me, because I would have helped any one of them. Even when my parents died, they came round and ordered pizzas and expected me to pay, to put on DVDs and entertain them-and I did, because it was what we did. It was what my Dad would expect as a good host. And I expected them to do the same, to be generous and supportive. But none of them were. It was always me, giving. And they just took."

"So what will you do when you see Cami again?" the other boy asked him, his blue-green eyes inspecting the hunched shape. Surprisingly, Hiccup's lips tilted in a small smile.

"Um…probably duck," he confessed. "I mean, she blames me for her being taken away from Berk High School-well, me and Astrid because she blames Astrid for everything…"

"And Astrid?" Fishlegs asked him. "What are your intentions toward her?" Emerald eyes widened and Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle.

" _Intentions_?" he asked ironically. "What-are we in the eighteenth century?"

"Nineteenth," Fishlegs shot back. "But she's my friend and you seem to have moved on really quickly from Cameron…" Giving a shuddering breath, Hiccup nodded ashamedly.

"Um yeah…you noticed?" he said. "I mean, Cameron sort of broke my heart because I did love her and it shattered me when I realised that she didn't feel anything. I mean, I had just lost my parents and my home…but to find the girl I had given my heart to basically despised me was pretty…terrible. But Astrid was kind to me even when I was angry at her because I had been completely rejected by everyone in front of the whole school. She came for me when they were going to kick the crap out of me…and I stopped them ambushing her to get Cameron the Captaincy. She…she gave me a chance and treated me like a normal person. And…well, she's become my friend."

"It looks like more than that," Fishlegs commented. Hiccup nodded.

"When I spend time with her, I get this kind of warm feeling in my chest," he admitted reluctantly. "When she smiles, her entire face lights up and I just want to do whatever I can to make her smile more often. She has this little crinkle just near the end of her nose that is so cute when she grins. And there's this little freckle on her cheek that almost vanishes in her dimples when she smiles…I want to spend time with her because it just feels…right. And I know this sounds crazy and I can't even understand why I'm telling you this…" Fishlegs looked mildly offended.

"Because I'm your friend as well, Hiccup," he said. "I mean, I know I wasn't one of your gang and we haven't really hung out except at school…and at Astrid's…but I can see you need someone to talk to."

"You mean apart from my crazy two-limbed godfather and my extra-cute mutt?" Hiccup checked.

"Not sure either of them count," Fishlegs pointed out and Hiccup managed a small smile.

"Toothless is a great listener," he pointed out.

"But not so good at offering answers…" the husky boy commented. "I know: my Meatlug is the same."

"Meatlug?"

"My French Bulldog," Fishlegs said proudly, retrieving his phone from his pocket and showing the cute but solid brown dog that was the screensaver. "I've had her six years and she's completely adorable…" Smiling, Hiccup nodded.

"She's a real cutie," he commented. "I bet Toothless would love to be friends with her…" Fishlegs' face broke out into a big grin.

"That would be awesome!" he said. "Most people think she's a bit boring but I love her…"

"You can't help what-or who-you love," Hiccup reminded him. "I mean, I found Toothless up on Raven Point. Some guys were going to let two big dogs tear him to pieces…so I-I helped him get away…and he's been my best friend ever since…"

"Maybe we could take them out together?" Fishlegs suggested as they crossed the shoreline onto Hysteria and the auburn-haired boy stared in shock.

"Are you setting my dog up on a date, Fish?" he asked suspiciously. "Or me?" The husky boy blushed bright red.

"Argh! I mean no….well, Meatlug has been…um…undateabled…but I thought it would be kind of nice for her to have a friend…"

"Relax, Fish," Hiccup chuckled. "I'm just teasing you! I'm sure Toothless would love a friend he could talk to as well!" He squirmed round in his seat as they passed a sign for Frenzie, the capitol of Hysteria. "Okay-still a long way to go…so tell me, _friend_ …what are you interested in?" Fishlegs' round face lit up and he grinned.

"Well, computing-obviously-but I also love botany and dragons…" he began.

 **A/N: Daily updates until Friday.**


	48. Unwanted Reunion

**Forty-Eight: Unwanted Reunion**

It was dark but the snow had turned to freezing rain when they arrived at the Freya Girls Boarding School. The building was an old stone mansion in the countryside beyond Bugla with commanding views down over the sprawling town and served as an exclusive school for young women. There were students from all over the Archipelago benefiting from the excellent facilities-indoor courts, soccer pitch, swimming pool, two gymnasia, state of the art laboratories, studios, A/V and computer equipment. Their sports teams were always efficient and ferocious-truly worthy of the name Freya…and Berk was on a three year losing streak against them.

The coach pulled up at the front door and the Principal of the school emerged, her grave face welcoming. She was a tall, elegant woman in a dark suit and she graciously invited them into the magnificent building. Coach Markstrom came down to greet her host, smiling and thanking the school for altering the date of their scheduled match. The opposition coach was nowhere to be seen-presumably giving her team some last minute instructions-but the team and their tiny band of supporters-just Astrid's friends and Brittany's twin sister Heidi-clambered down and followed the Coach through the school towards the changing rooms and the indoor pitch. Anna and Kristof were pointing things out but Hiccup remained vigilant, as if someone would leap out at them, every nerve on edge. Astrid was looking serious, her game face on but she snatched a look back at him and he winked and gave a thumb's-up.

The bleachers were already packed with pretty much the entire school which had turned out to cheer for their team. Of course, with it being a Boarding School, they didn't have much else to do in the evening and there were boos as the Berk High team made their way to the changing rooms and the tiny band of supporters took their seats behind the Berk bench, pointedly unpacking Berk scarfs and shirts.

"Well, this is going to be fun," Hiccup noted as he saw uniformly unfriendly faces glaring at them. "Something tells me someone has been spreading unfair rumours about our team…"

"No prizes for guessing who," Anna said and looked up at the others stared at her. "What? Cami was mean to me as well! Being called "Ginge' for three years wasn't nice…"

"Cami wasn't nice," Hiccup agreed. "And still isn't nice. Look-I think we need to remind people we're from Berk…"

"I think they already know," Kristof pointed out.

"At least they aren't throwing things," Fishlegs added.

"Yet," Kristof appended.

"Boy, you two need to learn to think positively," Hiccup commented.

"I'm positive there'll be a riot if we don't lose," Fishlegs retorted.

"And I'm positive that we owe Cami for everything she's done," Hiccup said sternly. "How many verses of 'I'm a Viking Through and Through' do you know?"

"Um…one?" Anna offered.

"Same here," Kristof added.

"Two?" Fishlegs tried.

"What's 'I'm a Viking Through and Through'?" Heidi asked. There was a loud slap as Hiccup face-palmed.

"Are you serious? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" he asked. "It's pretty much Berk's national song! Right…if they want to chant and cheer, we'll wow 'em with our fabulous singing…"

"Oh Thor…" Fishlegs groaned as Hiccup turned to them and waved them to join in.

"All together now…well…

 _I've got my axe and I've got my mace,_

 _And I love my wife with the ugly face,_

 _I'm a Viking Through and Through,_

 _I'm a Viking through and Through…_ "

" _I've got my sword and I've got my pike_

 _And I've never met a yak I didn't like_

 _I'm a Viking Through and Through_

 _I'm a Viking Through and Through…_ " Fishlegs carried on loudly. Hiccup stared at him.

"Oh Thor…" he groaned. "My Dad and Godfather knew every verse and that _isn't_ one…not even close. I mean never met a yak you didn't like'…wow…that sounds really _bleurgh_! Please don't tell me where that is leading…I-I don't have words! Honestly Fish…that was your second verse? This _really_ isn't going to go well…"

In the changing rooms, Astrid and the team were changing and then huddled together with the Coach. She could hear the boos and jeers-and the familiar stains of ' _I'm a Viking Through and Through_ ' and she knew who it was.

"Okay-Cameron will have briefed them on our specific plays…so the new set pieces we've been practicing this week will be invaluable," the Coach told them earnestly. "Be careful, don't lose your assigned player and be ready to switch. You are faster than they are and the best team Berk have had for years. I have faith in you…" Astrid's azure gaze swept over her team.

"We're the Valkyries and we fear nothing!" she reminded them. "Not someone who only played for herself. Not a bunch of spoiled bitches. Not Freya's Boarding School!" She pulled her mask down, the Berk colours vivid on the toughened plastic, courtesy of Hiccup. "Go Berk!"

The noise was furious as they ran out, the cheers for the home team in their midnight blue tops and yellow shorts echoing through the enclosed space. Looking up, Astrid saw Hiccup and the others yelling and waving but their voices were drowned out. And then she glanced over to the opposing team, seeing Cameron in the number 11 shirt and wondering if she was still pregnant or if the baby had been disposed of like everything else that didn't suit Cameron's perfect life. Then she faced the Captain, a tall girl with a long dark brown ponytail and cool grey eyes.

"Cami told us what you did to her," she murmured shortly as Astrid stared at her.

"Be careful in believing what she tells you," Astrid murmured back as she shook hands-a very perfunctory squeeze of the hand. "She's not on good terms with the truth."

"She says the same about you," the Captain said coldly.

"And yet I wasn't suspended for conspiring with the Meathead Captain to take me out mid-match," Astrid replied, staring forward boldly. "Why I have the mask. I'd watch her."

"You're losing, Berk," the Bugla Captain said coldly. Astrid frowned.

"How is Cameron even in your team?" she asked. "She was suspended from the league for a year for conspiring with the Meathead Captain!" The other girl scowled.

"We appealed-especially when our striker fell down the stairs in the dorms and broke her ankle," she explained.

"Yeah-like I believe that," Astrid retorted. "You know she got a friend to try to break my leg when she wanted the Captaincy instead of me?" The opposing Captain bunched her fists.

"It was an accident!" she said firmly as Astrid shook her head.

"Really?" she taunted. "Let me guess? Cami offered to step in-and your Coach and Principal had to demand her suspension was waived otherwise you had no striker?" The briefest flicker of shock as instantaneously wiped from the other girl's cool eyes. For a second, Astrid felt a flicker of regret, for her opposite number seemed to be a loyal, supportive Captain who was defending her team-mates as Astrid had done many times in the past.

"I don't know what you mean," the Bugla said flatly. "Cami asked to try out for the team when she arrived and she won her place honestly…"

"And is she still suspended by the league?" Astrid asked. "It's a valid question. Because this is a league fixture so she's ineligible…"

"She's no longer suspended," the other girl admitted with a growl. "And it doesn't matter. You're losing, Berk!" Unable to meet Astrid's scornful look, she backed off, taking her position in midfield as Vigdis came forward and kicked off.

The match was fast and furious as the Bugla team were determined to 'pay back' the Berk team for what they had supposedly done to their new _hard done-by_ team-mate. Cami was the focal point of the attack-much to her delight, Astrid thought sourly-but she was proud of how well her defenders performed and they threw back the Bugla forwards again and again. Fanne tackled Cami and speared a swift pass to Astrid, who accelerated by the pitch and rifled a shot toward the goal but she hit the bar. There were hisses and boos and Hiccup's voice yelling "WAY TO GO, BERK!" Astrid glanced up and nodded, a small smile lifting her lips…as something slammed into her back and almost knocked her over. Her head snapped round and she glared at the Bugla Centre Back, who was grinning.

"How does it feel to have the wind knocked out of you?" the girl sneered and ran away. Staring at the Bugla Coach, who was refereeing, Astrid saw the woman wave play on and groaned. It was going to be another match where she ended up covered in bruises. Then she raced down the pitch to defend the next attack.

As Hiccup watched, the game got rougher and the referee was forced to caution a couple of the Bugla players for rough play-but also Vigdis for retaliation and Hilde for dissent. Astrid had firmly but politely pointed out that the rough play was excessive and the ref had waved her away-until a crunching tackle had Vigdis stretchered off and Astrid grew furious at the loss of her strike partner. She glanced over at Cameron and saw her grinning and congratulating the winger who had taken out the opposition striker-and the person who had replaced Cami. And things got worse when Cami scored, a toe-poke from the box through a melee of bodies-and the Bugla team and crowd celebrated as if they had already won the match.

This time Astrid took the centre kick and yelled orders to the team as they passed as they had practiced. The Bugla team were outfoxed as they were moved around by the pinpoint passing game, chasing shadows and resorting to vicious tackles to try to intercept the Berk flow. Cami was screaming abuse as Astrid got away and passed to Brittany who passed back, leaving Astrid an easy shot past their keeper.

"GOAL!" Fishlegs, Hiccup and Anna screamed as the net bulged-and the fullback slid a tackle through Astrid and dumped her flat on the ground. The whistle blew for the goal as there was a gasped intake of breath and Astrid rolled round, clutching her ankle.

"Foul!" Coach Markstrom shouted and leapt to her feet and reluctantly, the other coach blew the whistle and booked her own player. The Berk team crowded around Astrid who sat up gingerly and tenderly rubbed her ankle.

"Are you okay?" Gerda the Keeper asked. The girl was solid and agile, her eyes a deep brown and white-blonde hair in a long ponytail. Under her mask, Astrid grimaced.

"I think she grazed the bone but I'll be okay," she said firmly. "They're playing dirty now."

"What can you expect when Cami's involved?" Hilde said in a hard voice. Clambering to her feet, Astrid shook her head.

"Keep your heads, girls," she said firmly, putting weight through her ankle and grimacing. "They want us to retaliate and get sent off. Remember-they expect to beat us-and we're one-all. We can take them…but only if we keep all eleven of us on the pitch. Right?"

"Right!" they said and broke apart, resuming their positions for the kick-off.

Half time came and went with orange slices provided for the teams in a nod to the old tradition and sports drinks and energy bars divvied out by the coaches in acknowledgement of more modern sporting wisdom. The coach and her assistant were rubbing down and dressing the various bruises the Valkyries had received from their opponents as Hiccup looked around the crowd. The girls next to them were observing them and sniggering amongst themselves so he paused and then leaned towards Fish.

"Cameron's playing pretty well considering she's knocked up," he said loudly. The husky boy stared at him in shock-not actually aware of the full details and taken completely by surprise.

"What?" he squeaked and Hiccup smiled, seeing the girls behind them silent and listening intently.

"Yup. Preggers. Got herself knocked up by her boyfriend the Mayor's son…or maybe by one of the two Football players she was cheating on him with," he announced clearly enough to make sure the listeners were getting everything. Fishlegs looked really awkward.

"But…but…I thought she was happy with Snotlout?" he mumbled. Hiccup shrugged.

"You can never tell," he admitted. "It was the reason why she was expelled." He paused to let that sink in. "Of course, she was already out of the soccer team for getting an opposition captain to elbow her team-mate in the face so she could take over as Captain. She hates not being the centre of attention and was furious when she was benched for dissent and not playing for the team." He pointedly glanced down at the Bugla Captain. "I wonder if she knows? And if she's watching her back?"

And then he paused and glanced in the corner of his eye-to see the girl behind them turning to hiss the gossip to their fellows behind them. Fishlegs nudged him.

"Should we be talking about this in public?" he asked. "Isn't it private?" Watching the gossip continue to ripple through the crowd, Hiccup smiled.

"Not any more, I think," he said as the husky boy gaped and followed Hiccup's gaze.

"You did that on purpose?" he murmured. Hiccup nodded.

"This is a girls' school-and from what I understand, they function on gossip. Somehow, Cami has convinced them she's a victim and we're the bad guys," he explained. "Maybe a touch of truth will defuse her lies…maybe…"

The crowd was noticeably quieter as the match progressed and Berk capitalised on the change. They strung together a series of attacks and culminated in Brittany managing to scramble the ball over the line to give Berk the lead. The plays grew more vicious and three more Bugla players were cautioned to the extent where the referee was forced to speak with her players and remind them that she would be sending someone off if this continued. Bugla counter-attacked and won a corner, forcing most of the Berk team to fall back in to defend. Astrid found herself marking Cami and the two blondes faced each other frostily.

"Why don't you just accept you can't win?" Cami sneered. "The crowd are ours, the ref is on our side and you think you'll ever beat me? Even if you think you've won, I'll make sure you aren't soccer captain by the end of the year!" Astrid gritted her teeth.

"Maybe for once, you should take responsibility for your own actions instead of blaming others," Astrid retorted.

"Oh, I intend to!" Cami smirked and shoved Astrid as the corner was taken, then rose and headed the ball in.

"GOAL!" the school roared.

"FOUL!" all the defenders yelled but the ref blew and the goal stood. Astrid grabbed Hilde and Greta as they wanted to run to protest to the referee and even Coach Markstrom was fuming and yelling from the sidelines.

"See?" Cami smirked. "We're gonna win!"

"There are still three minutes left," Astrid said to the girls, pulling them into a huddle. "When we kick off, hold the ball, wait…and then, on my signal, route one. We're run them around so much that they won't expect it." Then she spun away to take the kick-off again, deftly passing and running the Bugla team ragged. Several Berk players had to jump over illegal sliding tackles but they retained possession until Astrid got free and raced off, timing her run.

"ME!" she yelled and took the pass just in her own half, then streaked off down the pitch, outpacing the defenders and dinking past the keeper. She could hear someone sprinting after her but she side-footed the ball towards the net as a sliding tackle took her out and she went down hard-as the ball hit the back of the net.

The whistle peeped for the goal and then the referee walked forward, shaking her head at Cami, who had tackled Astrid late and off her feet.

"I warned you," she sighed. "Off." And she produced a red card.

"What?" Cami shrieked. "But I was trying to save the goal…"

"Your tackle was late and you had both feet off the floor," the referee told her. "You could have broken her leg…" Astrid's head snapped up and she inspected the other girl. There was just a look in her eye that told Astrid that was what Cami had been trying to do. "Off!"

Astrid rolled over and tried to clamber to her feet-but her ankle almost gave way. She grimaced but limped back to the centre circle. They kicked off again and kept the ball until the final whistle blew and their tiny band of supporters cheered long and hard at the 3-2 victory. The Berk team made their way forward to shake hands with the opposition but the Bugla team barely acknowledged the victorious Berk players and Hiccup vaulted the rail and sprinted into the pitch to Astrid, who was limping terribly.

"Are you alright?" he asked urgently and she pushed up her mask and nodded.

"She's badly bruised my ankle," she admitted. "Not going to be running for some time…" Smirking, Hiccup swept her up into his arms and looked into her face.

"Let me help," he suggested, stealing a look at her horribly swollen ankle.

"Put me down, you clown!" she protested, though she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled.

"Oh, I am definitely not letting you go," he told her and leaned in to steal a small kiss…unaware of furious blue eyes as Cami stared at them with loathing and watched them as they vanished through the door. Shivering with hatred, she fished out her phone and dialled a familiar number.

 _"_ _What do you want, Cami?"_ Dagur said irritably. She rolled her eyes.

"You know how you were going to help me by stopping Astrid playing football…" she began.

" _It's in hand,_ " Dagur said distantly. " _She's a threat to my sister. I will stop her-and my brother. And no will stop me._ "

For a long moment, Cami paused, hearing the toneless voice and a flicker of anxiety went through her-and was as quickly dismissed.

"Good," she said. "Let me know when they're dealt with." _Because a raving lunatic isn't a reliable witness and no one will ever tie this to me._ Ending the call, she walked round to the front of the school and saw the Berk team climbing aboard, with Hiccup still carrying Astrid. Jealously, she recognised the look in his eyes as one she had seen directed at her and knew that he cared deeply for her. Her fists tightened and she stared at the vehicle until it pulled away into the rainy night.

"Enjoy your victory, _Captain_ Astrid," she snarled. "It's the last one you'll ever have!"


	49. The Devil You Know

**A/N: I know there have been comments. However, when I played First Team (Senior Year) Hockey, inter-school matches were refereed by the home coach. So that happens in all Archipelago League matches in this AU.**

 **…** **..**

 **Forty-Nine: The Devil You Know**

Because it was late and the weather was dreadful, the school coach dropped every player off at her home-and the spectators were dropped off close to their homes as well. Hiccup watched Astrid safely get to her front door, limping hard and unlocked the door, only breathing again when she was safely inside. Exhaling, he sat back in the seat he had occupied next to her throughout the trip back and closed his eyes. He was worried about her safety but now she was at home, she would be safe until morning. But he grabbed his phone and fired off a quick text:

[21:48] HICCUP: You okay?

[21:49] ASTRID: Ankle's swollen. Forgot Mom was out at some work outing for Snoggletog.

[21:49] HICCUP: You're home alone?

[21:50] ASTRID: I promise not to lay traps for any burglars.

[21:20] HICCUP: Not the burglars I was worried about. If you hear anything, call the cops. Please.

[21:51] ASTRID: Promise. I'm going to the shower. See u

Hiccup stared at the screen and a sense of foreboding wrapped around him. The coach was juddering along and he knew it would be another twenty minutes of so before he got home-because he was almost the last to be dropped off. He just hoped the man who had been watching the Hofferson home had given up with the horrible weather. But in his heart of heart, he knew they wouldn't have given up just because of some some.

"I mean-this is Berk," he muttered. "It snows nine months a year and hails the other three. No one here is put off by a little blizzard." And he slumped down in his seat. "I just hope he's got better things to do this evening…"

oOo

Emerging from the shower with her damp hair loose over her shoulders and wearing pyjamas, Astrid grimaced as she put weight through her ankle. There was a huge bruise where Cami's studs had made contact and it felt as if she had sprained it. Sitting on the toilet seat, she carefully brushed her hair out and limped to the bathroom cabinet to find some aspirin and a support bandage for her ankle. Finally, she headed downstairs for a hot chocolate and a cookie before bed, aching from the long day and wondering why Cami still hated her. Surely the other girl had realised that everything that had happened was on her own head-the lies, the deception, the manipulation, the attempt to attack her…

And then she glanced at the curtains, a sudden thrill of fear running through her. Was it possible? She knew Dagur was on police bail and prevented from coming within half a mile of her…but would he pay attention to that prohibition? He had so far…but Hiccup had said something about him having mental health problems and he worried that Dagur could be persuaded to ignore what he was being told by the authorities. Limping, she cautiously twitched the curtains back and peered into the gloom, the stray rays from the street lighting picking out patches among the trees-and highlighting a bulky shape that was lurking, the glitter of his eyes caught in the lights. He saw her immediately…

…and began running at the house. Astrid slammed the curtains closed as the shape emerged into the light, revealing the familiar shape of Dagur. Her breathing accelerated and she stumbled away from the window as she heard a weird scream and the sounds of something slamming into the front door. Frantically, she hobbled to the door, slamming the bolt in its housing as there was a heavy impact. Biting back a gasp of shock, she slid the chain into place as well and stole a look through the peep-hole. Dagur was waving a knife and charging the door again.

"Open up, Astrid," he yelled. "You can't hide in there forever…"

"I'm willing to try," she replied, peering over her shoulder to the kitchen, where her phone was charging.

"I know what you want!" Dagur shouted. Ducking down, she inched backwards.

"Oh?" she prompted him, hoping that if she kept him talking, he wouldn't break in. He slammed against the door again.

"You got rid of Cami-now you've got your eye on Heather!" he accused her, grunting as he threw himself against the door again. The whole frame shook as she scrambled towards the kitchen, her ankle collapsing under her and dumping her on the floor. Frantically, she crawled into the kitchen and snagged her phone, desperately dialling a familiar number.

"Pick up…pick up…" she breathed.

oOo

Hiccup had barely gotten into the apartment and fed Toothless when his phone buzzed and he peered at the name: ASTRID. Smiling, he picked up the phone and collapsed onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling and answering.

"Hi, Astrid," he smiled. "What can I…?"

" _He's here!_ " Astrid interrupted him. " _Dagur. He's trying to break in!"_

He sat up and stared at the wall, feeling the heart pounding in his chest.

"Is your Mom back?" he asked her.

" _No,_ " she said in an urgent voice, " _she's not back yet._ "

"Call the police," he told her quickly. "I'm on my way…"

" _I'm not sure what you can do_ ," she said helplessly. " _He's got a knife. And he seems to think I'm a threat to Heather. He accused me of 'getting rid' of Cami…_ "

"Oh, this is not good," Hiccup said worriedly. "Get into somewhere you can be safe, where you can lock and barricade the door and where he can't get in. Now! And call the police. I'm on my way." He was already on his feet, grabbing his coat and scarf and whistling Toothless. The mutt was up and following him immediately as he swept past Gobber.

"Off out, laddie?" the mechanic asked him, chugging from his beer and turning down the sound on the TV. "It's a bit late for a walk…"

"Astrid's in trouble," he said succinctly. "A psycho is after her with a knife. He's trying to break into her home. "I'm off round…" Frowning, Gobber fumbled in his pocket and threw his keys at the boy, a humorous Viking hanging from the key fob.

"Take meh truck, lad!" he ordered the boy. "I know yer've got nae gas!" Hiccup stopped and stared, taking a deep breath. He had mentally prepared himself to run and was shocked at the offer. He grinned.

"Thanks!" he said as Gobber grinned.

"Go save yer lass," he said sagely as the boy and dog raced through the door. "And bring meh truck back in one piece!" he yelled after him.

Hiccup scrambled into the cab and Toothless bounded in by him as he turned the key in the ignition, icy air and snowflakes swirling around the truck. Gobber's truck was solid, loud and built like a tank, lacking much in the way of heating and more in the way of suspension but it ran through everything. He slammed the door and fished his phone out, thumbing a number as he slammed the stick into gear and floored the gas.

Three rings and the phone was picked up.

" _Hello? What the hell are you doing, Hiccup?_ " Tucking the phone between his shoulder and his ear, Hiccup swerved onto the street and roared down the road, a light dusting of snow on the usually clear surface. He knew the ploughs and gritters would be out but the people of Berk tended not to go out late in the middle of winter-unless there was a dire need.

 _And Thor, there was now._

"Love you too, Heather-and please don't hang up! This is about Dagur!"

There was a frosty pause.

" _What do you know about Dagur?_ "

"Well let me see…that he's currently breaking into Astrid Hofferson's house with a knife, threatening to kill her," he said hurriedly.

" _No, you're wrong,_ " Heather said too quickly. " _He's in his basement, working on his abs. You know how obsessive he gets…_ "

"When he's taking his meds…but when he's not…"

" _Look, I know you believe her but she's wrong,_ " Heather said firmly.

"Then go and check," Hiccup begged her, running a red light and accelerating up the snowy road towards Bifrost Rise. "But she's called the police so whoever is coming after her and invading her home with a knife is gonna have to deal with armed cops. And you know the cops round here…well, you should, since your Dad is the Chief of Police…but you also know they have a ' _shoot first and then try and work out what's happening_ ' policy…"

 _"_ _NO_!" Heather's voice was worried now and Hiccup knew then that she realised it was her brother.

"Then you need to come and talk him down, Heather," he told her urgently. "You're the only one who can. He won't listen to anyone else-and he seems to think that Astrid is trying to 'get rid' of you…just like Cameron…"

" _Oh Thor…_ " she groaned. " _So that's what he was going on about._ " She paused. " _I think someone has been priming him, Hiccup. I know Gruffnut has been phoning and visiting. And Snotlout has been telling him to come of his meds and just use diet and exercise…like that has ever previously worked for his Paranoid Schizophrenia…_ "

"Thor help us," Hiccup muttered, taking a hard left toward Astrid's home. "Look-you're his only hope…because they will shoot him. And…I'm here…and there's no police…and… _shit_ …the front door is open…"

" _Where does she live?_ " Heather's voice was scared now.

"Five, Bifrost Rise," Hiccup said. "Please, Heather…I know you care for him…and I suspect he doesn't really know what he's doing now…but if he harms Astrid…then I'll happily watch them lock him up forever. Understand?"

 _"_ _On my_ _way_ ," the girl said and hung up as Hiccup killed the engine and wrenched the door open. He leapt out and Toothless followed, racing up to the front door-which had clearly been forced open, the bolt housing hanging loose with the redundant screws still attached forlornly. Peering into the warm hall, the floor scuffed with muddy footprints, Hiccup felt his breath freeze in his throat.

"Astrid?" he yelled "ASTRID!"

"Hello, brother…" a familiar, sing-song voice echoed from up the stairs. "Your little girlfriend is hiding from me…which is pretty rude. A good hostess should open the door to her guests, not lock herself in the bathroom…"

"Hey, Dagur," Hiccup said warily as he walked cautiously into the house. "When you gotta go, you gotta go…I mean…girls spend ages in the bathroom, right? Surely you must have noticed that Heather…"

"DON'T compare my sister to that evil bitch!" Dagur yelled, the voice drifting closer. "And you've thrown your lot in with her, haven't you?"

"Well, I could hardly throw it in with you, Dagur!" Hiccup said firmly back. "You tried to kill her-and you weren't off your meds then. What did Cami promise-that she would get you off? Or that I would? You know your father wouldn't involve himself in your case-it was always his rule-and my Dad wouldn't either!"

"So what use are you?" Dagur sneered from the top of the stairs, a huge carving knife in his hands.

"You know-I sometimes ask myself that," Hiccup replied as Dagur started to come down the stairs. Toothless began to growl. "I mean, I did everything I could in the bounds of the law for my friends…paid for everything, provided somewhere they could stay, was always the host…but in the end, when the money dried up, so did their friendship. So now I have some new friends…people who don't just want me for money…I will do everything I can for them."

Dagur was feet away now, his eyes feral and face twisted into a sneer of hatred.

"You know you can't save her?" he scoffed. "I'm finishing you off first-and then I'll get her…"

The absolute panic that had gripped him during the first six words eased only a fraction as Dagur continued-but Hiccup was ready when Dagur lunged, twisting away and seeing Toothless snap at the man's hand. The knife slashed out at the mutt and Toothless dodged away, barking furiously. As the buff man stabbed at the dog, Hiccup flung himself forward and grabbed Dagur's thick wrist, putting all his weight and strength into holding the hand still as he attempted to wrestle the knife from the man's hand. But Dagur was older, heavier and stronger-even when he wasn't fired up by an entirely irrational need to protect his sister by murdering her supposed rival, Astrid. Despite Hiccup's best efforts, he found himself tossed across the wall and hitting the wall hard.

Stunned, he looked up at Dagur, who rose above him-and then Dagur yelled as Toothless grabbed his wrist and began to savage him, the teeth breaking skin and refusing to let go as the dog worried the wrist furiously. Yelling and roaring, man and dog wrestled in the hall, overturning the small table and slamming against the walls as Hiccup slowly regained his feet. Finally, Dagur managed to kick Toothless and with a loud yelp, the dog landed a few feet away…but Hiccup was up, grabbing at the knife as it slashed down towards his dog-and received a deep cut to the arm. Desperate, he punched Dagur full in the face.

"That's it-I'm going to kill you!" Dagur raged.

"Dagur!" Heather's voice rang out as she appeared at the doorway. Pallid green eyes looked up and the man froze as Hiccup dragged Toothless away, blood dripping from his arm.

"Sis-get away from here!" he said desperately. "That witch has tricked me into being here! She'll get you expelled as well and take over as Class President…"

"What?" Heather asked, shocked, though she took a careful step forward. "Cami wasn't expelled-her parents took her away because she was pregnant and lied to them and everyone else about it!" He stared. "Dagur-I was _there_! I know what happened-not Snot or Gruffnut…" Instantly, he looked at her suspiciously.

"You're in league with them…" he said in a stricken voice.

"No no no!" Heather said urgently. "I'm your sister! I'm here for you! We've always been there for each other, haven't we? But who will be there for me when you're locked up again?"

"I'm not getting locked up again," Dagur yelled at her. "Gruff has a plane waiting for us. He says that he can take us both away from this place…"

"But this is my home, Dagur," she reminded him gently. "My friends are here…"

"Don't you want to come with me?" he challenged her, seeing blue lights flashing behind her. "You betrayed me! You called the cops!" Her head snapped round and she shook her head, looking back desperately at him.

"No!" she gabbled. "No, Dagur-I would never!"

"Traitor!" he screamed and raised his knife, plunging it down at her chest-but Hiccup and Toothless hit him at chest height and bore him to the ground as the cops ran at the door.

"Freeze!" they yelled, guns out-but Heather ran towards them, her hands outstretched to try to stop them.

"Please be careful!" she shouted. "My brother Dagur-the red haired one with the knife-has mental illness! He's got Paranoid Schizophrenia with a borderline psychopathic personality disorder…and I think he's come off his meds. Please-he needs help…"

"Stand aside, Miss," the first cop said, his gun raised. "He needs to drop the knife…"

"I don't think…he's planning…on doing that…" Hiccup grunted, blood dripping down his arm as Astrid appeared at the top of the stairs. Dagur glanced up and saw her-then gave a blood-curdling howl. With a huge heave, he threw Hiccup and Toothless aside…and the cops glanced at each other, pulled out their tasers and both fired. Eyes wide in shock, Dagur's whole body jerked at the impact of the electricity, the knife falling from numbed fingers as the current surged through him…and he finally collapsed to the ground, making gurgling noises. One of the cops raced forward and cuffed him as the other grabbed Heather, who was trying to get to her downed brother.

"Dagur!" she cried. "Please-you have to get his Psychiatrist…Dr Fredrick Kilde…I have the number here…"

"Don't worry, Miss-we'll take him to the station house first and then he can be transferred to a secure psychiatric facility for evaluation," the first officer reassured her before he looked up at Astrid, who was limping down the stairs and wrapping a towel around Hiccup's arm. "Are you okay Miss…?"

"Astrid Hofferson," the blonde said in a dazed voice. "I live here and…"

"KILL HER!" Dagur gurgled. "She's dangerous! She finished Cami and she'll ruin my sister as well…" The cops glanced at Astrid in surprise but she shook her head.

"I have done nothing except be awarded the captaincy of the school soccer team over his friend," she explained. "At her instigation, he attacked me back in September and injured my leg. He was trying to break it. There is a restraining order on him that means he's supposed to be half a mile away from me and he's on police bail for the attack…" Shocked, the officers looked over at Heather.

"Is this true?" the second man asked and for a second, Heather stared at the blonde, seeing her shaken, attacked in her own home for no valid reason. And she suddenly wondered how she would respond if the situations were reversed…

"Yes, it is," she admitted. "Please-call Dr Kilde…"

"Up you come, lad…" the second officer said and hauled the struggling Dagur to his feet. "We'll take him to the station. Do you want to follow us, Miss? I think you need to fill us in more." Then he looked over at Astrid. "We'll get your statement in the morning and we'll get one of our officers to come secure your door," he added and she nodded, pressing hard on Hiccup's cut arm.

"Thanks," she said in relief. "Though I have no idea how I can explain this to Mom…"

"Astrid? Oh Freya-are you okay?" Marta's voice echoed through the hall as she ran in, shocked at returning home to find the door kicked in, a police car with flashing lights parked in front of the house and a buff young man cuffed in her hall.

"Mom! I'm fine…" Astrid said to reassure her and limped to her frantic mother.

"Then why are you limping?" Marta asked anxiously, grasping her shoulders and inspecting her daughter's face worriedly. She pressed her hand against Astrid's cheek. "Astrid?"

"It's okay, Mom-I was taken out in football and have a bruised ankle," she reassured her as Marta wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Oh thank Thor," Marta sighed, squeezing her daughter tightly.

"Mom…need to breathe," the girl grasped as Hiccup felt a flicker of envy: that had always been something his Dad had done to him… Embarrassed, Marta released her daughter and then looked challengingly at the cops.

"Sorry, Astrid," she mumbled. "Now what has been happening?" The first officer nodded towards the cuffed shape of Dagur.

"Officer Ulric, Ma'am," he introduced himself. "This young man invaded your home with a knife, apparently wanting to kill your daughter. This young man here…" He indicated to Hiccup, who was clasping the blood-soaked towel to his arm. "He came to her rescue and was fighting him with his dog. This young lady, the attacker's sister…" He gestured to Heather. "Was trying to talk him down. Your daughter is safe and we're taking this man into custody…" Heather sighed.

"My brother is mentally ill," she explained. "I'll come with you." Hiccup limped forward, watching as Dagur was manhandled away.

"You can't escape forever-you bitch!" the prisoner yelled. "I know you are trying to harm my sister! They _told_ me! You and that treacherous Hiccup will answer-to me or my friends! You'll never sleep safely…"

Marta kept her arms wrapped around her daughter as he was driven away and Heather drove her Porsche after him. Sighing, Hiccup moved towards the door.

"I-I should go as well," he mumbled, still holding his arm. "I think I need stitches…" Pulling away from her mother's embrace, the girl walked over to him and stared into his emerald eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered and he smiled at her.

"I promised I would come," he said gently.

"But did you have to get hurt?" she asked him.

"Rather me than you," he said sincerely as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, her hand sliding through his soft auburn hair.

"My hero," she murmured. "I was Man of the Match but you saved the day." He smiled.

"I'd do anything if it keeps you safe," he told her simply. "I told you I would be there for you. And now, I need stitches..." Glancing from the tall, lightly bruised boy to her clearly shaken daughter, Marta smiled.

"Astrid- get your coat," she said. "I'll ask Mr Jonson from next door if he can watch the house and then we'll both take you to get that arm fixed..." Staring in shock, Hiccup could barely speak and just nodded, his throat thick with emotion.

"Um...thanks, Mrs H," he managed. "Really-thanks..." He felt Astrid's hand wrap around his as her mother grinned.

"I think I owe you Astrid's life," she said. "So thank you!"

 **A/N: Do not use your mobile/cell phone while driving. Seriously-it's a really dangerous thing to do.**

 **And yes, I am aware of the irony of the above statement after a chapter where one of the main characters invades the home of and tries to stab another! Don't do those either!-hp**


	50. Fractured

**Fifty: Fractured**

When Hiccup returned to school after the weekend, there were a few eyebrows raised at his bruised face and him obviously favouring his left arm. He had dutifully gone to work as Astrid had arranged but he had really struggled with his tasks and when his wound had started to seep through the bandage, Petter had sent him home, much to his distress. He had begged the man not to fire him and shocked, Petter had reassured him that he wasn't firing the boy for saving his friend's life…but he wasn't to return until he was fit to work. And desperate, Hiccup had conceded, realising he would lose a lot of shifts and almost all of his hopes of earning money until he was healed. Despondent, he resigned himself to walking because he had no money for gas.

Astrid had seen him sent home as she waited tables at the Diner and felt terrible, for he had been hurt protecting her. And honestly, she could understand his desperation, since she was as reliant on the earnings from her work as he was on his. In fact, she had even offered to split her wages with him until he was allowed to return-but he had turned her down without hesitation. She had earned her money by her own work and it would be wrong for him to take a cut just because he was stupid enough to get injured fighting Dagur.

She had been waiting for him by his locker, smiling as she saw his well-wrapped shape and his emerald eyes had sparkled in gratitude that she was there.

"Morning, Milady," he said as he unwrapped his scarf and dragged off his woollen hat.

"Morning, Hiccup," she replied, holding his bag as he cautiously took his coat off, to reveal the bulky bandage around his left arm. "How's the arm?"

"Sore," he admitted. "I have to remember it because when I walked Toothless yesterday, I forgot and it really hurt when he started pulling as we got close to the park." She looked embarrassed: her injured ankle had meant she had been forced to pull out of their 'walkies dates' as she simply wasn't able to walk that far. Quietly, he caught her expression and his hand gently brushed against hers. "It's okay," he soothed her. "It's much more important you rest that ankle so it can heal."

"But I promised…" she began and his fingers laced with hers.

"And you can come walks with me once you're back to full fitness," he soothed her. "In the meantime, Toothless appears to have a new lady-friend…" Instantly, she was on alert, her brows dipping in annoyance.

"What?" she said sharply and Hiccup started chuckling at the possessive flash in her eyes.

"Relax," he soothed her, though he was struggling not to laugh harder. "Fishlegs's dog, Meatlug! She's very cute and Toothless just adores her! He's scared of bigger dogs-for obvious reasons-but she's such a gentle dog…and of course, she's smaller than he is." She stared at him-and then she burst out laughing.

"Oh Thor…I thought…" she began and he nudged her.

"I know you did," he teased her. "But honestly, Astrid-you are my friend and I'm not behaving like an ass. After all…" And he waved his arm. "I got this seeing you safe…" Then he clutched at it. "Oh, the pain…." She punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! Why did you do that?" he protested. "Like I'm not hurt enough…"

"That's for teasing me, Mister!" she told him spiritedly, handing him his bag and hefting her own over her shoulder as he slammed his locker. Staying close to him, they walked slowly along the hall-until they heard raised voices and joined the crowd clustered around the lockers of the gang. Drifting against the wall, Hiccup gently nudged his way forward until he had a vantage point-and quietly helped Astrid slide through so she was leaning back against him and able to watch as well.

"Do you have any Gods-damned idea what you have done?" Heather shouted at Snotlout, as he lazed against his locker.

"Me? I think you're mixing me up with your crazed brother, Heather," the stocky young man drawled, seeing Thuggery and Eret grin at his casual words. "I didn't break into someone's home and try to kill them, did I?"

"No-but you were the muttonhead who told him to come off his meds-and that exercise was far better for him than the antipsychotics that have kept him stable for the last five years!" Heather hissed.

"Why are you shouting at me?" Snotlout asked her with no insight. "Your brother had a choice to stop his meds or not…"

"Dagur is mentally ill!" Heather shouted, waving her arms in frustration. "He was already becoming anxious with the court case hanging over him. He trusts you and believed you. You were his friend!"

"Hey babe-as you said yourself-I'm no shrink!" Snotlout sneered.

"But you and Cami used him!" Heather raged. "Especially Cami! She wanted to hurt Astrid to get her out of the soccer team and even _Hiccup_ told her it was wrong! But Cami talked Dagur into doing it-and I know you said you'd help him as well…"

"More fool him," Snotlout sneered.

"And then you kept calling him when he was at home," Heather snarled, her green eyes flashing in rage. "I checked his phone. Twice a day-every day since he was arrested. Why, Snot? You didn't really get on with him that well!"

"Can't a guy…?" the Mayor's son began and then stopped, rolling his eyes. "Okay-but the twins asked me to call him. Said it would be funny to see Dagur off his meds…"

"Funny for who?" Heather snapped, her face taut with rage. "Funny for him, to be plunged into a world that makes no sense, gripped by paranoia and fear and taunted by unseen voices? Funny for whoever he attacks in his delusions? Funny for his family who have to go through the trauma of having him committed to a secure asylum and charged with attempted murder?"

"Well, it was certainly funny to hear him start to rave about the voices…and Cami suggested I maybe tell him to go and speak to Astrid about dropping the charges…and then she said she'd ask the twins to organise it…"

"Which would be the calls from Gruffnut," Heather snapped. "All of you used him. Are you going to tell the cops what you did?"

"And what, pray tell, did we do?" Tuff asked her superiorly. "We and our cousin called your brother in his time of need. Not our fault he was going off the rails."

"But you were encouraging him to stop taking his meds…" Heather snapped.

"Hey, sister-prove it!" Ruff taunted her. "No one's gonna take the word of a lunatic over us, are they?"

"I will," she growled. "I think if it was Tuff who was locked up in the secure unit, you wouldn't be laughing! You would be mad and hurt that your so-called friends used your brother as a catspaw to attack someone whose only crime is to be better than Cameron at soccer."

"You know this is Astrid's fault, don't you?" Snotlout said lazily, folding his arms and inspecting Heather mockingly. The raven-haired girl stared at him in shock.

"And how did you reach that delusional conclusion?" she retorted. The stocky teen shrugged.

"If she had just stepped aside, none of this would have happened!" he said simply as Hiccup grabbed and restrained the suddenly-furious Astrid.

"How dare he?" Astrid hissed as he leaned close, breathed reassurance in his ear.

"Wait," he murmured. "See what Heather says first."

"But…"

"Wait…" he breathed.

"So why should Astrid give up the post she has earned as the best player and best leader in the team?" Heather asked him. "And you know perfectly well, that wouldn't have been enough for Cami-because she was overwhelmingly jealous of Astrid for taking the number 10 shirt when she arrived. So I know she would still have been plotting to get rid of her, no matter what she got. And Hiccup could see what she was doing was wrong and tried to talk her out of it…but all you did was agree with her. _'Whatever my Princess wants_ ' isn't supportive or helpful!"

"Hey-what I say is my business!" Snotlout said, his tone angry. He hated criticism.

"When it affects other students, the soccer team and beyond…it becomes mine," she reminded him. He walked over to her and glared into her face.

"You know, I can get you removed as Class President," he threatened loudly. Heather glared back, leaning closer in a challenge.

"Really?" she sneered. "Your Dad tried to get Astrid removed as Soccer Captain and got the same answer-it was the Coach's Choice. Hiccup's Dad refused to even discuss the matter with the school when he asked because Mayor Stoick knew that the Coach was the only person who could make that judgement. Just as the Principal is the only person who can decide her Senior Class President!"

"She'll do as she's told," Snotlout scoffed.

"Really? Hasn't worked so far. How many suspensions have you and your friends got and you didn't have a single one waived by your Dad's request, did you?" Heather snapped back.

"Hey-she did the run thingy on my Dad's orders," Snotlout sneered.

"And I bet she never does one again," Heather told him flatly. "Not when a student was attacked and badly hurt on it-by your idiot friends, no less!"

"We can't go on a run anyway-because it's Devastating Winter…" Snotlout cut in. "Honestly, Heather…I think you forget who is in charge." There was a sudden silence as Heather stared at him in shock.

"Are you serious? Are you SERIOUS?" she spat. "I know who is in charge-the Principal. You are just a student with delusions of grandeur and a complete lack of loyalty to your friends. All you do is use the people around you with no thought of the consequences for anyone else." She glared at him. "Well-guess what? This is a consequence! I'm done!"

"You stay until I say you can go!" Snotlout snarled at her as Heather-and most of the other students-looked at him in disgust.

"Snotlout-this isn't the tenth century," Hiccup said suddenly, still holding back a furious Astrid.

"Shut up, Useless!" Snotlout sneered-but he just flat out laughed at his cousin.

"Hey-which of us knocked up their girlfriend and refused to take any responsibility, got their friends suspended and lost their Scholarships and has now got another friend arrested for attempted murder? Oh-it's you!" Hiccup told him brutally. "And even worse-you can do _nothing_ about it. You can't help them. You can't get them off. So which of us is Useless? Oh-it's YOU!"

To Snotlout's fury, there was an outbreak of laughter as the students saw him standing there, gaping in shock. And before he could even frame a response, the bell rang and the students flowed around and past him as Heather marched away, her head up and face pale with anger. Hiccup watched her go and sighed: of all the former friends, she was the one who was the most reasonable. And he did feel sorry for her, for their mother had died when they were younger-and she was devoted to her brother. Hiccup had helped Heather the last time Dagur had started to become unstable, back in Freshman Year and she had always been grateful for his kindness-a reason why Dagur tended to refer to the auburn-haired teen as 'brother'.

"We'll be late for Geography," Astrid reminded him and he released her, walking alongside her as she limped towards the class. He was thinking hard and she smiled as she saw him distracted. Hiccup wasn't that great at concealing his feelings and from spending time with him, Astrid realised she could read him well.

"Yeah...that would go well," he muttered. They walked along in silence for another few moments-because of Astrid's ankle, they were the last and Geography was on the upper floor at the far end of the school building.

"I was thinking of leaving Berk and moving to Antarctica because the weather's better," Astrid tried and he nodded.

"Sounds reasonable," he murmured. "What-why?" He looked up to see her laughing at him.

"You're thinking about Heather, aren't you?" she guessed and he nodded.

"She was a friend and though she rejected me with all the others, she was always someone who was sensible and less selfish than the others," he admitted. "And I asked my Dad at the start of the year why I wasn't chosen as Class President." There was a pause as they headed round the corner towards the classroom, Astrid's eyes trained on his troubled face. She knew, of course, because she hadn't been one of his friends and had a more rounded view of his behaviour. "He explained-that the Principal didn't like who I had become-selfish, cruel, sarcastic..."

"I think you were always sarcastic," she pointed out and he managed a wan smile.

"Yeah," he admitted. "And though I was smart, it wasn't enough, because Class President has to help other students and not just her friends. And Heather has been that person-even though she is one of the gang. And now, it looks like she's rejected them because they used Dagur in their schemes and he's ended up..."

"...where he belongs," Astrid reminded him shortly. He sighed.

"I know," he admitted, moving his bandaged arm slightly. "But Heather loves him and hates that he was manipulated. None of them will admit to speaking with him-though I'm sure the police will have Dagur's phone and can see as well as Heather could. But the damage has been done."

"Are you suggesting we offer her our sympathy?" Astrid asked him in a disbelieving voice. He shook his head.

"I don't think so," he told her. "I think you just need to see what she does. She's got a better sense of self-awareness than I had and if I know her, she'll come and apologise on her own. I'm just asking...that you maybe consider giving her a chance."

They reached the door of the class and she stared at him. He looked troubled and she had to remind herself that he was the one who had been so spectacularly rejected by the gang when they decided he wasn't deserving of their friendship. But even so, he had called Heather because she stood a chance of talking her brother down without him getting hurt. It had been a brave thing to do and Heather had come, despite the late hour, horrible weather and the whole situation.

"I'll consider it," she said shortly. I'm not promising anything, mind you." And then he smiled.

"Look-you gave me a chance and I'm a complete asshole," he reminded her. "So Heather will have nothing to worry about..."

oOo

After getting a lecture for being late, the rest of the morning was uneventful and as the little group settled down to lunch, the talk was all about the argument in the hall.

"Look, it's definitely not fair that Heather is being bad-mouthed by Snotlout," Fishlegs said. "I heard him in World History. Saying she's been forgetting who her real friends are now her crazy brother is locked up..."

"That's actually pretty tame for Snot," Hiccup commented, chewing his sandwich. It was still peanut butter, since BerkMart had a special offer on super-giant sized Value Peanut Butter but he was really going off the spread. "Anyone wanna swap?" There was an exchange of glances and everyone shook their heads.

"Hiccup-you've been having the exact same sandwich for the last three weeks and no one wants peanut butter when we all have...well, better options..." Anna said sympathetically, eating her lox and dill mayo salad with root vegetable chips.

"And all this week it's Christmas Lunch in the canteen," Kristof put in, tucking into his plate of turkey, baked potato, gravy, cabbage and stuffing. Fishlegs nodded, for his mouth was full of the same meal. Astrid sighed.

"Sorry, babe-I hate peanuts," she admitted and he sighed, forcing himself to take another bite.

"I'm lucky to have a meal," he said, more to encourage himself than anything else. "Even if it is peanut butter..."

"I can swap half a sandwich for a roast yak one," a new voice said and they looked up to see Heather standing by them, her tray in her hands. Instantly they all laid their meals down and looked up at her. Hiccup sighed.

"Hello, Heather," he said evenly. The raven-haired girl looked at the group and sighed.

"Look-I owe you an apology-you, Astrid and you, Hiccup," she said clearly. "I really didn't know Dagur was as bad as he was. I knew Snot was messing with him but I thought he was still on his meds. And I only realised after he was arrested that Gruffnut had been visiting him and ringing him daily to stir him up." She chewed her lip. "I can't believe that they would mess with his life...I mean-you were right, Hiccup. He could have hurt you both...or been killed by the police when they came to stop him."

"He wanted to kill me," Astrid said levelly. "And you helped stop him." The Class President nodded.

"I had to," she said. "When he's back on his meds, he would be devastated that he did something like that..."

"Didn't stop him attacking me," Astrid pointed out and Heather sighed.

"I'm not saying he's a saint, just an idiot with a personality disorder and stupid loyalty to people he thinks are his friends...even when they clearly aren't..." she admitted. "And I have no idea why he was after you, Hiccup…" The auburn-haired boy shrugged.

"Just lucky, I guess," he said in a resigned voice. "Well, it would be a surprise if my former friends weren't trying to crush me underfoot like a bug. And even Dagur, who called me his brother, thought I had betrayed him."

"And me," Heather said quietly, resting her tray on the table. "I'm his sister, the person who loves him more than anyone in Midgard-and he believed them over me. He tried to kill me-and you saved my life, Hiccup. And I just wanted to say…thank you. And sorry." He raised a definite eyebrow.

"Sorry?" he asked quietly.

"For abandoning you when you needed us most. For taking you for granted. For treating you like dirt. And for giving me the chance to try to help Dagur. Thor, that means more to me than everything!" She sighed. "And I know you can't forgive me for how I've treated you in the past, Astrid…but I am sorry. I can see now that you are a far better person than they could ever be. Especially Cameron and Snotlout." She sighed and reached down, then laid her yak sandwich in front of Hiccup. "A respite from peanut butter. You deserve it."

She had lifted her tray and turned to walk away when Astrid reached out her hand and caught her arm, stopping her. For a brief moment, her cool azure gave swept over her friends: they all gave the briefest of nods, leaving the decision to the blonde.

"Wait," Astrid said. "Look-you have behaved badly towards all of us…but you told the truth when Cami tried to worm her way out of her troubles. And you came to help when Dagur was trying to kill me. What you said to Snotlout took courage-and was true. And if…you are serious about making a fresh start…I am willing to offer you a hand." She gestured to the table. "Join us."

Heather's green eyes widened in surprise and she gratefully turned back and slid into the vacant seat at the end of the table, between Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Thanks," she said as Hiccup grinned and took and bite of the yak sandwich. He gave a blissful hum.

"Mmm…not peanut," he sighed and then he nodded. "Look-these guys gave me a chance when I certainly didn't deserve it and I know if you treat them decently, they are great friends." Heather looked around them-the little group of misfits and outcasts and gave a smile.

"A chance is all I ask," she said as she started on her lunch with her new group of maybe-friends.


	51. Not Alone

**Fifty-One: Not Alone**

Suddenly, it was two days until Christmas Break and Hiccup couldn't understand where the days had gone-though he was facing the holiday with more than a little trepidation. He had worked through Thanksgiving, managing to keep himself busy and avoid thinking about all the things he no longer had but this was going to be different. The whole of Berk was decorated, everyone was chattering non-stop about their plans for the holiday and Hiccup felt more and more isolated.

It came to a head at lunch, when everyone was sharing what they were planning for the big day. Gobber had already stated he was going over to Silent Sven's so he, Sven, Mr Mulch the Viking Culture teacher and Bucket, Mulch's brother, could share a badly-cooked turkey and beers as they did every year. Kristof and Anna were going to spend the time with Anna's older sister, who worked in the Meteorological Office in Aryndelle. Fishlegs was going to spend a traditional family Christmas at home with his parents, sister, three aunts, two uncles, seven cousins and Great-Gamma Jori who was a hundred and one. Even Astrid had mentioned she was going to be away over the break with her Mom's sister in Hysteria.

"Aunt Agnes is wonderful-she's the best cook I know and her turkey is definitely to die for," the blonde sighed. "And it will be one meal that Mom doesn't have to cook. I mean, I always offer but…well, I managed to burn the cranberry sauce and set fire to the smoked salmon starter last year."

"How did you manage to set fire to smoked salmon?" Anna asked, interested. She was an excellent cook and her cup cakes-when she brought them in, as she had today as a Christmas treat for her friends-were absolutely to die for. The table was laden with half-eaten cupcakes, crumbs and empty papers. Astrid shrugged.

"Apparently there's this weird chemical reaction that happens when you add mayonnaise, vinegar, groundnut oil, paprika, cayenne pepper, cilantro, potassium salt and charcoal…" she explained.

"Potassium salt?" Kristof frowned, chewing his chocolate and caramel cupcake…

"My Mom swears by it," she shrugged. "Some health food thing."

"Charcoal?" Fishlegs asked, his eyes wide and hand protectively around his raspberry and white chocolate cupcake.

"I managed to burn the mayonnaise…"

"Sorry-how do you burn mayonnaise?" Heather asked, chewing her pistachio and lemon cupcake. "I thought it didn't actually involve any cooking?"

"And this is why we let Anna cook the cupcakes and Astrid Captains the Soccer Team," Fishlegs interrupted.

"I mean, it melted the plate as well…"

"And I am really hoping whoever you marry can cook-because otherwise they'll starve or get poisoned!" Kristof quipped-to be hit in the face with a cupcake. "Mmm-blueberry," he grinned and began to eat the remains.

"Hey-that was my cupcake!" Astrid protested, instantly regretting her choice of missile. Anna chuckled and handed over another blueberry cupcake, the vivid white and purple swirl of frosting decorated with glitter.

"You're not getting another one if you just keep throwing them!" she chastised the blonde and Astrid hastily took a bite out of it.

"Mmm…too good to waste," she mumbled.

"Yeah-Astrid's cupcakes would actually be on fire…" Kristof teased her and she scowled but pointedly took another bite of hers.

"Not getting 'nother umph mine," she mumbled, chewing.

"So what are you planning, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked brightly and the teen raised his head and stared. He had gratefully eaten Anna's cupcake but was feeling acutely embarrassed because he had nothing to bring to the party. Kristof had brought potato chips, Heather had provided mini savoury tarts, Fishlegs had provided dips and Astrid had brought a large bottle of soda but Hiccup, who was still broke because he had only just been allowed back to work, had nothing.

"Um…nothing…" he mumbled.

"Nothing? For Christmas?" Kristof frowned, his amiable face troubled. "Surely you…"

"No," Hiccup snapped, suddenly angry. "No, I don't. My godfather is going to be with the friends he spends every year with so I guess I will spend the day sitting in the cemetery staring at the graves of my parents. My only living family wants nothing to do with me and all my friends are away-or rejected me. So no. No presents, no turkey, no warm family moments, no cupcakes or salmon or anything like that. Nothing but a reminder of the fact that on the supposed happiest day of the year I'm gonna be alone when everyone else is having fun." They stared at him, shocked by his angry outburst but before a single one of them could recover, he was up and gone, almost running from the canteen, his head down to hide the fact his eyes were shining with tears that were scalding his eyes to be released.

"Oh Thor," Astrid murmured. "I…we just…forgot…" Heather nodded, shocked.

"We all did," she agreed. "But he hides it so well…" Fishlegs nodded.

"Yes, he does," he admits. "But he was very quiet over Thanksgiving though he was working then so it was easier for him to cope."

"He asked to work Thanksgiving," Astrid revealed softly. "He went and asked Petter if he could work all day. I think he avoided the holiday. This time…the Diner isn't open so he can't escape it."

"We are all horrible people," Anna declared. "We were all so wrapped up in our own plans no one considered if he had any."

"Wouldn't his godfather spend the day with him?" Kristof asked and there was a pause.

"He's a single man in his fifties who always spends the day with his friends," Astrid murmured, chewing her lip. "They watch sport, drink beer and laugh about jokes that they have had for years. I'm not sure being sat with them would be any sort of fun for a teen who misses his parents." She rose. "I need to find him." And she gathered her bags, stuffed the remains of her cupcake in her mouth and nodded before heading out in search of Hiccup.

It was snowing hard and freezing so she knew he wouldn't be outside but the school was a big place and Hiccup was adept at hiding when he was unhappy. She checked the AV lab, the various cubby holes where the clubs met and even the changing rooms, knowing in her heart of hearts that he wouldn't hide somewhere where there was a chance that Snotlout and his cronies would come upon him, alone and unhappy. So she headed for the library, the last place she had left and thoroughly searched the large space, until she found the little section tucked away in the corner on Viking History…and curled up there was Hiccup.

He was crying very quietly, his shoulders hunched and head down, silent except for some sniffs and the occasional swallow, but she could see him shaking, see the movement as he tried to wipe away the tears. As expected, he was clutching his phone, the image of his parents on the screen and she paused for a moment, unsure what to do, before she walked forward, resting her bag to one side and kneeling behind him to wrap her arms around his shape. His shoulders jerked but she felt him relax a little as she laid her head against his shoulders and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

He sniffed and another sob shook through him.

"My fault," he managed his voice scratchy and hoarse. His head was still down and he was facing away from her but she could feel the tension in his shape easing, the exhaustion now taking over. He sounded drained.

"I think it was ours," she reminded him gently. He sniffed and shook his head.

"I mean, they've been dead for months so I should be over it, right?" he mumbled, giving a deep sigh. "I mean, how weak and pathetic am I? I saw that Bereavement woman a couple of times and she gave me some pointers and talked me through the stages of grief but it doesn't make me feel any less hopeless and sad and alone when I realise that this is the first Christmas without them…and the only person I actually have to spend it with is Toothless…"

"No you're not," Astrid told him firmly. "You're gonna spend with me." He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, still looking away from her.

"I thought you were off to Hysteria," he pointed out gruffly.

"And I thought you were my boyfriend," she retorted. "I mean, spending holidays together is a girlfriend-boyfriend thing, right?" He shrugged.

"I guess so-but Christmas is a family thing-and your Aunt is expecting you," he pointed out.

"Were you always this stubborn?" she asked him.

"It has been noted," he replied, sounding a little more like himself. "Once or twelve times…"

"Aunt Agnes will be delighted to have another person round-especially since she has been asking if I have a boyfriend for the last three years," she replied and finally, he gave a small chuckle.

"Ah…so I'm there to prove a point," he said dryly.

"No, you're there to protect me from female relatives trying to get me to learn to cook," Astrid pointed out.

"Well, from what I hear, maybe you could use some pointers…" he teased her, slowly turning to face her. "Even Gobber doesn't burn mayonnaise." Then he paused. "Mind you, he thinks mayonnaise only comes in a plastic bottle…which even then he has problems opening. I mean, I caught him opening one with a saw…" She burst out laughing as he finally faced her, his face streaked with dried tears and eyes red. But his emerald eyes were sparkling and his lips were tilted in a small smile.

"Oh Thor…maybe he and I should have a contest…" she commented as Hiccup frantically shook his head.

"Nonononono," he gabbled worriedly. "Thor, it took me hours to get the grease off the kitchen…and the floor…and the ceiling…and if you challenge him…well, he's pretty competitive as well as dreadful at cooking and you…well, you're the most competitive person in the whole of Berk and I'm frankly worried my home will get burnt down and…"

She leaned forward and kissed him-just a brief kiss but more than enough to silence his ramblings and have him leaning in, his hand rising to press against her cheek as he kissed her back. Breathing hard, they parted and he sighed.

"Thank you," he murmured. "And you don't have to invite me. I don't want to ruin your Christmas, your family time…" She sighed.

"You know I won't be happy if I know you're alone when I'm with my family," she told him softly. "And if Mom or my aunt don't like it, we can stay at home together…because you aren't going to spend your first Christmas without your parents alone." He swallowed again and managed a wan smile.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked her and she smiled, briefly looking down.

"Maybe…you protected me, assisted me when I fell, stood up for me…and saved my life," she reminded him. "You may have been stupid and selfish before, Hiccup-but the person you are now…is someone I think your parents would be proud of. Someone…I really care for…" He blinked again and wiped an eye.

"Go ahead…kick a man when he's down," he grumbled. "I think I'm just completely pathetic now…" Her hand gently cupped his cheek, the touch loving.

"Hiccup-what happened was the worst that can happen," she told him. "I lost my Dad and I thought my entire world had collapsed. But I still had Mom, I still had someone there to love and support me. And even though we had to move and I lost my childhood home and my friends, I found people here who gave me a chance and became new friends. And though some people were cruel, others were kind and I made a new life. But without Mom, I am not sure what I would have done. And you are so brave, so strong in how you carry on and manage to live a normal life…"

"Except my cousin seems Helheim-bent on making me life miserable, Viggo Grimborn is probably trying to kill me and I'm still penniless and living in a one bedroom apartment with my lunatic two-limbed godfather," Hiccup put in.

"Hush," she told him with a smile. "And you know you're not gonna win with me over the Christmas thing, right?" He raised his hands in surrender.

"I may have learnt that over the weeks," he admitted as she clambered to her feet and he levered himself up to stand by her. "I mean, I can fight off Dagur and the football team but you….oh, not a hope! Just as long as your Mom doesn't mind…" Astrid laced her fingers with his and smiled.

"If we get back soon, there may still be some cupcakes left," she said as they grabbed their bags and headed back down to the canteen. Hiccup shrugged.

"Not if Kristof and Fishlegs have anything to say about it," he commented but Astrid smiled.

"Bet you that Anna will have held a blueberry one back for me…" she said smugly but Hiccup just grinned back.

"You know, Milady-I would never bet against you," he admitted as they left the library.

Appearing from behind the stacks, Ruff and Tuff watched them vanish and then shared a look.

"You know, I thought we were going to just have some fun with Useless when he ran off-but that was even more interesting," Tuff said. His sister nodded, her brows dipping as she considered what they had heard.

"I wonder what Uncle Snuff would do with that?" she murmured. "I mean…he's practically a pauper…and he got Dagur in trouble…and maybe Gruff?" Tuff nodded.

"I think we can wait until after the holidays…and make sure someone has a very unhappy new year."


	52. Christmas Away

**Fifty Two: Christmas away**

It had snowed overnight so Christmas dawned very cold and white. Hiccup opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, seeing the familiar stains on the paintwork and remembering what day it was. The cool air swirled around him and he felt Toothless shift, snuggling harder against the boy. There was the slight thump as the tail wagged on the blankets that were wrapped over him as he reached out to gently fondle the dog's soft velvety ears.

"Morning, bud," he mumbled as he sighed. "Not sure what I would do without you, to be honest…" And then he heard a clunk, a thud and the sounds of horrible off key singing.

"Well, ah've got meh tinsel and ah've got meh balls

And I don't know the words tae 'Deck the Halls'

Ah'm a Viking through and through…

Ah'm a Viking through and through…"

"And I could have gone my entire life without hearing that," Hiccup groaned and wearily sat up, feeling the dog roll over and present his tummy for a good rub. For a moment, Hiccup grinned and gave the dog the affection he deserved, feeling as if all was right with the world…before Gobber struck up another chorus and the dog looked at Hiccup plaintively-and howled. Wincing, the boy scrambled up and wearily stretched then wandered out into the main living room-kitchen to find the two limbed man frying bacon and eggs for their breakfast.

"Gods, Gobber-you could wake the Frost Giants!" Hiccup grumbled as he approached, seeing the bacon already very crispy and the edges of the egg white burnt. The older man grinned.

"Merry Christmas tae you, laddie!" he announced cheerily as Hiccup walked forward and rescued the breakfast, finding coffee brewed and toast already prepared. Frowning, the boy divvied out the food and then looked up.

"Thanks, Gobber-and Merry Christmas and Snoggletog to you too," he said, grabbing his coffee and sitting at the small table. The two limbed man settled by his best friend's son and grasped the tense shoulder with his real hand.

"Laddie, nothing can express how sorry I am that yer parents aren't here and how things turned out," he said gruffly. "I know they would ha' showered yer with gifts, yer friends would be with yer, there would be turkey and all the trimmings and warmth and-and everything ye deserve. But instead…"

"Instead, I got what I deserved for being proud, selfish, cruel and spoilt," Hiccup interrupted. "And yes, I will miss them horribly today-and every day for the rest of my life-but I have you and Astrid and Toothless and…" He paused. "And you can get to be with your friends while Toothless and I are going for lunch with Astrid's aunt-and Astrid." Gobber gave an embarrassed grin.

"Ye know yer were welcome, laddie?" he asked as he tucked into his breakfast. Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah…but I may have wanted to chew my own leg off to avoid the experience," he sighed. "Gobber-I'm seventeen. Being stuck all day with you and your friends…would be torture…" Nodding, Gobber chewed his eggs.

"Yeah…I guess so…" he admitted and frowned. "Look, laddie. I canna afford yer fancy consoles and computers and nonsense…but I have filled yer car up with gas and bought yer a new blanket fer yer bed." Blinking, Hiccup put his fork down and got up-to embrace the bulky man.

"Thanks, Gobber," he said in a choked voice. "And I feel so ashamed because I really have no money…" He walked into the bedroom and then returned-with a parcel wrapped using an old newspaper. "It's really not much," he admitted and handed it over. Gobber frowned and tore the paper open-to find a Berk Vikings cap and a four-pack of beer. "I …um…got Petter to buy the beers because I'm under age and…yeah…" Gobber blinked.

"Ye know, lad-I'm touched because I expected nothing," he admitted. "Ye shouldnae waste yer money on ole Gobber, laddie. Ye should keep it fer yer lass…" There was a small smile and Hiccup nodded.

"Gobber-you're like the crazy Uncle that everyone needs," he said as he turned-to find Toothless on his chair, cleaning his plate. "And Toothless-you're like the dog no one should ever turn his back on!" The mutt whined as Hiccup grabbed another piece of toast. "Thor, he's giving me the cute eyes. I can't resist the cute eyes." He sighed. "Okay, bud-let's go water the alleyway and then I can shower and get ready to go out…" Gobber grinned and looked at the alarmed mutt.

"Mebbe yer should have left him the bacon," he said.

oOo

Bundled up with his school bag-emptied of all his school things and filled with overnight essentials and chews for Toothless-Hiccup made his way first to Gobber's, where he retrieved his father's old laptop computer and the password book, before he headed for the cemetery. The gates were locked but that didn't stop the boy and the dog from scrambling over and walking through the silent rows of gravestones, the paths pristine from the overnight fall of snow. Toothless walked quietly and sat down as Hiccup stopped by the two familiar spaces and stared down. He paused and rested a spring of holly he had picked off a tree on the way on each grave.

"Hey Mom, Dad," he said quietly. "Sorry I haven't been here in a few weeks. The more time goes by, the more I realise what amazing parents you were and how lucky I was to have you…and how stupid I was to only realise that now you're gone. I mean, today is Christmas-though Dad would always call it by the name of the old festival of Snoggletog, even though he sent out Christmas cards like everyone else-and it just seems unreal. I mean, I always woke in my bed with parcels at the foot, with you both waiting outside for me to open them and burst in and check I was happy. And Dad, you used to manage the turkey and yak roasts better than anyone…and Mom-you were the worst cook ever…though I think you may have competition now. And I loved every single Christmas, even though I didn't show it as much as I should have."

He paused and palmed his cheek dry.

"Gobber is very good looking out for me and I have a job, earning my own money. And I have new friends, especially Astrid and Toothless. I mean, Toothless is a dog who was going to be killed for no reason and I saved him because…I saw myself in him. He's with me here now. And Astrid…well, you would like her, Dad. She's brave and smart and decent and honest…everything my old friends weren't. She's probably a worse cook even than Mom but she's so kind…she invited me over for the day. She was the first person to say something useful after you went and I ended up saving her life and…" He swallowed. "I think I may have fallen in love with her. Thor, I feel more for her in the few weeks we've been friends than I felt for Cameron in over three years! I wish you could have met her. And I _really_ wish I could talk to you about it so I don't mess things up. I probably will anyway, if recent events have been anything to go by. But I know you are watching over me." He patted his bag. "I'll find a way to get it all back and stop Hunter Developments destroying Berk. I promise, Dad."

He took a slow breath.

"I hope one day, you'll be proud of me. Because I want to be the son you always hoped for. So when I see you again, you'll be glad to see me again." He sniffed. "Love you always. Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Merry Christmas."

oOo

Astrid and her Mom were waiting impatiently and he apologised, half-shocked they hadn't left without him, for he was twenty minutes late. But Marta's irritation faded when he explained he had wanted to see his parents before he left Berk for the rest of the holiday and shockingly, she had lightly rested her hands on his shoulders and given them a squeeze.

"I know this must be hard for you, Hiccup," she said understandingly. "But you are welcome with us. Think of us as your family. And if you find it gets hard, take the time that you need."

Hiccup blinked, his eyes suddenly burning and his throat thick. For a second, she had sounded just like his Mom. He nodded and tried to smile.

"Thanks, Mrs H," he managed. "I-I really am very grateful…" She smiled and then turned to the car.

"In you go," she said as she opened the driver's door. Obediently, he clambered in the back, with Toothless eagerly scrambling in next to him. It was hard to get his belt on with the eager dog trying to climb on him but he managed to fold his tall shape as best he could and then they pulled away. Astrid was in the passenger's seat wearing a Christmas hat and tinsel in her hair and the radio blasted out carols and Christmas tunes as they headed through Berk towards the bridge to Hysteria. Hiccup stared out the window, seeing the familiar town looking clean after the snows, scarcely a person on the streets unless they were going to another family or place for the day…and of course, the dog walkers were out. Toothless eagerly barked at every dog he saw and most barked back: even the dogs seemed to be in the Christmas Spirit.

Marta slowed as they approached the turnpike for the bridge to Hysteria and her hands gripped the wheel more tightly, her knuckles white. Hiccup leaned closer.

"Are you okay, Mrs H?" he asked and she gave a brave nod.

"I hate heights and I really hate this bridge," she explained in a worried voice. "This isn't a big car and we always get battered by the cross-winds." Hiccup thought for a moment: his father had made sure his son was a good driver, taking him all over Berk and across the bridge to make sure he was confident.

"I know it's not standard but when it's windy, slow it down a little and ride the middle lane," he suggested. "At least, my Dad always told me to do that until I felt more confident. The winds won't really blow you sideways but that feeling isn't much fun and with an extra lane, you feel safer…" Marta looked at him through the rear view mirror and nodded.

"I don't really drive that much round Berk," she admitted. "And my husband always did the long journeys. I preferred being a passenger…"

"Hey-you're doing great," he encouraged her. "My Mom didn't drive much-though she was good-because Dad always wanted to drive. I think he wanted to be in control, to protect her…" He stopped, the lump there in his throat once more. Everyone knew his parents had died in a car smash and pretty much everyone had been told the accident only involved his parents' car-but Hiccup knew the truth. In his heart, he knew that they had been killed and his father had done everything he could to protect them both.

"Okay," Marta said, frowning in concentration. "Slowing it down to forty…and middle lane…"

The bridge was empty except for a truck carrying yaks but the winds were quite strong and Hiccup could feel the buffeting. Marta's hands were very tight on the wheel and the cheery banter had stopped as they made their way over the crossing. Astrid's eyes glanced at him through the rear view mirror and she smiled.

"Aunt Agnes is very like Mom but is three years older," she said. "She has two daughters, Heidi and Tiril who both snowboard for the Archipelago team. They're very confident." And she grimaced.

"Um…that sounds very…interesting…" Hiccup managed. "Are they going to like me? Hate me? Tie me up and leave me to freeze to death? Hen-peck me?"

"Definitely the last one," Astrid admitted. "Agnes is very proud of her girls but neither seems to have a boyfriend and she is starting to get anxious about ever having grand babies. One reason I think why Mom is so happy to have you here, so she can show off that her daughter has a boyfriend…"

"But no grand babies yet, thank you," Marta said firmly, causing both teens to blush. In the back, Hiccup was almost shaking with embarrassment, for he was certain that Astrid had told her mother about Cameron's accusations…and how there had been a small chance they could have been true, due to his stupidity.

"Mom! Ewww!" Astrid said, effectively ending the conversation and causing Hiccup to shudder in shame at her rapid rejection of the very idea. It was the most obvious proof that she didn't feel anything for him except as a friend. Shifting awkwardly in his seat, he inspected his knees while his cheeks cooled and he wondered what he could say. He missed Astrid glancing self-consciously in the rear view mirror and seeing his hunched shape…and looking apologetically at him. The reaction had been instinctive, an automatic response to her mother suggesting that they were a thing…even though she knew the pair were sort-of dating. But Hiccup's response showed her that her words had hurt him and her heart sank. The last thing she had wanted to do was make him feel uncomfortable or unwanted on this of all days and she was struggling to work out what she could do to make up to him when they left the Bridge and headed down into the town of Frenzie.

Hiccup glanced up and peered through the window, seeing the white stone buildings delicately edged with fresh snow and brilliant decorations shining above the shop windows that were all lit and displaying pretty festive scenes. They swung through the almost-deserted Main Plaza and down towards the residential areas and an elegant tree-lined street with large white houses placed well back from the road. Unerringly, Marta swung into a drive and parked behind a brown jeep then switched off the engine with a relieved sigh.

"Well, we're here," she said and glanced at her passengers. Astrid was up and out, glancing at the door and hastening to intercept Hiccup, her hand grabbing his as he clambered out and he started.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he saw the concern in her eyes, forcing a smile on his face, though he looked downcast.

"Yeah, I'm good," he murmured quietly.

"Hiccup…you know I didn't mean anything when…" she hissed but he squeezed her hand.

"It's okay, Astrid," he reassured her softly as the door opened. "You don't have to do or feel anything you don't want to…" And then he looked up as he saw the family facing him.

Agnes was taller than Marta but blonde, elegant and poised, with bright blue-green eyes. Her husband Hagen was tall and handsome, his full blonde beard curling at the edges and his arm protectively around his wife's shoulders. But Hiccup's eyes were drawn by his daughters, Heidi and Tiril, who were both tall, blonde and athletic, their long blonde hair hanging around their beautiful faces and blue-green eyes twinkling. They eyed him up and down and he gulped.

"Happy Christmas, Aunt Marta," they said together and then giggled. "And look-you've brought us a present!"

Feeling Astrid's grip on his hand tighten almost to crushing pressure, Hiccup felt his heart sink.

"Oh Thor…this is going to be an interesting Christmas…" he muttered.


	53. Family Christmas

**Fifty Three: Family Christmas**

The house was large, airy and warm, with fires burning in every fireplace and a nine-foot high elegantly decorated spruce not looking out of place or too large in the huge green oak entrance hall. A large staircase swept up and round to the upper level and lights twinkled off the crystals from the chandelier hanging above the main hallway. Marta, Astrid and Hiccup put their bags by the stairs and the boy looked around, stunned: this house rivalled his parents' and for a moment, he felt at home…until Astrid nudged him.

"Welcome to our humble home," Hagen said, his deep voice with the familiar Hysterical twang sincere. "We are so happy to welcome you, Hiccup. My sister tells me that you lost your parents recently. I hope we are able to compensate just a fraction for that loss on this happy occasion."

There was an awkward pause as he scanned the words for sarcasm-and found none. The man was being genuinely welcoming-something he had become unused to and he nodded with a smile.

"Thanks so much for your kind welcome," he managed. "Um…and Merry Christmas…"

"Can we look after him, Pops?" the taller and slightly older daughter asked and the man nodded.

"Heidi-you and your sister can show him around while Marta and Astrid catch up with us," he said cheerfully. "I've some mulled wine on the stove so it should be ready once you've given him the tour…" Feeling Astrid's glare, Hiccup smiled and leaned close to her. Her jealous reaction was something he didn't know she had in her but it bolstered his confidence and quashed the brief flicker of uncertainty that he had felt in the car.

"Milady-you have nothing to worry about," he reassured her. "I know you didn't mean anything when you answered your Mom. It's okay…" And then he released her hand and followed the girls, allowing them to drag him along the hallway to begin his tour of the house. Agnes gave a small chuckle, her eyes trailing after her daughters.

"I haven't seen them this excited for ages," she smiled. "I wonder which one of them will get him?"

oOo

It was amusing to watch the girls vie for his attention, both confident and flirty as they took him through the living room, large dining room, kitchen, den, cellar, gym and pool and then up to the six bedrooms and four bathrooms on the upper floor. And it was on the upper floor that he found himself needing to resurrect his 'confident Hiccup' persona, the guy who had been leader of the gang and Cami's boyfriend because the flirting was getting rather more than just innocent. Heidi was more forthcoming, confident and pushy while Tiril was more openly flirty, hinting that she would be very happy to unwrap Hiccup as a Christmas present-a hint which he just smiled lazily at.

"Come into my room!" Heidi said as they paused at the door of a large room directly next to the one he had been assigned, her hands knotted in his and hauling him bodily backward. It had taken all his strength to brace himself and stop her-for she was almost as tall as he was and clearly very fit. Then he felt a shove in the back and he found Tiril pushing him in as well, making him stumble and land on his knees on the deep green carpet. He immediately scrambled up.

"Er…I'm not sure your Dad would be happy I was in here," he pointed out, trying to back to the door-which was guarded by an eager Tiril.

"We won't tell him if you won't," the younger sister said, flicking her braid off her left shoulder in such a familiar gesture that he knew she had to be copying from her cousin.

"Our Daddy may look like a nice guy but he has a real Viking's temper and he would snap you in two if he knew you were making advances on his little girls," Heidi warned him.

"And what would Astrid say?" Tiril taunted him. "She gets really jealous and if she found you had been in here…well, she may not be your girlfriend for much longer…"

"And if I pointed out you two dragged me in here not he other way round?" he asked ironically. Sharing a glance, they both laughed at him.

"Who would believe that?" Heidi as ket scornfully.

"Probably Astrid, her Mom, your Mom and your Dad-since they all know you very well," he said, hearing Toothless whine and scratch at the door before grabbing Tiril and hauling her close, almost lifting her off her feet. She was trapped in his tightly wrapped arms, her feet on tiptoes so she had no purchase and he spun her around to make her dizzy, all the time staring calculatingly into her eyes-and then dropping her in the middle of the carpet. "Thanks for the tour!" he said, staring down at her dizzy shape and bolting through the door to his agitated mutt and down to the rest of the family as they were still staring at him in shock.

The main family room was light and warm, with large leather couches with fleecy throws and thick rugs on the floor. The family's dog, Rufus-a huge russet wolfhound-was occupying the main place by the fire and Toothless whined and stuck very close to Hiccup as he perched on the end of the couch, trying to sit by Astrid-but Tiril squirmed in between them and linked her arm with his.

"You wanna see my trophies?" she asked and he blushed not at all sure what she meant by that. There was a pause and he shook his head.

"I just want to sit down, to be honest," he told her. She pouted, a fake expression he recognised from Cameron when she wasn't getting what she wanted.

"Awww…and I was going to she you the vid from my last competition-where I became Archipelago Champion…" she whined.

"Only because you pulled an illegal move and the judges didn't pick it up," Heidi grumbled loudly. "Otherwise I would still be Champion…"

"You're both winners," their father soothed and Hiccup stared at him: the man seemed far too good to be true and he eyed his good-natured face suspiciously, recalling the girls's words. "Now go help your mother in the kitchen…" Both girls pouted then and made excuses to go to their rooms, Tiril casting Hiccup an inviting look before she departed. Hagen sighed. "I apologise," he said the the auburn haired teen. "They've always been competitive and hated that Astrid was so successful when she was at school. They always try to upstage her-and I think they imagine they can just snap their fingers and you will come running to them…" Hiccup sighed.

"I have learnt the value of true friends and putting those above superficial things like wealth, connections and power," he said. "And Thor, I sound old and boring!" Then he glanced at the glowering Astrid. "Your niece has been a true friend and I really _really_ like her. I'm not about to throw all that away just because two spoilt little girls think they can play me. No offence intended." She looked up and the creases in her brow smoothed as she smiled at him.

"That was pretty crushing," she commented and stole at look at the door. "Though they won't take no for an answer…"

"Then I will have to find a way of saying it more clearly," he admitted. "Not that I haven't already tried…meanwhile, could I offer to help you, Mrs…Agnes…" He stuttered to a halt realising that he didn't know their family name. She laughed at him and rose.

"Call me Agnes, Hiccup-and I would be delighted," she said genuinely. "I mean, my niece can't cook, my daughters don't want to…it will be a pleasure for once in not doing it by myself!"

"I always used to help Dad-when he yelled at me-because Mom couldn't cook at all," he explained, rising to his feet. "Seriously, she burnt the egg nog one year and…" Agnes frowned.

"But egg nog doesn't require cooking…" she said, walking to his side. He nodded.

"I know. And my Dad pointed this out as well as the fact that she had managed to burn the bottom out of his favourite pan at the same time…" The woman smiled.

"I just hope you've inherited your culinary skills from your father," she said.

In fact, Agnes was surprised at how well the boy could cook. When he really thought about it, he could recall his family recipe for cranberry and mead sauce, which Agnes was happy to try while he watched her baste and season the turkey and make her own stuffing recipe, which he paid close attention to, recalling Marta's words. They peeled the potatoes and carrots and prepared the cabbage between them and Hiccup made the gravy as well before they finished decorating the yule log. And through it all, Agnes talked to him as if he was normal person and for a brief period, he was transported back to previous Christmases, cooking with his father and feeling part of a family. Eventually, as the turkey was in for the last half hour, they returned to the family room to find the girls had returned and Astrid was sitting slumped in her seat, glowering.

"…and of course, I had to turn Chad down because he was a lousy two-timing so-in-love-with-himself ass," Heidi said smugly. "I mean…as if…"

"And he was so ' _Heidi I love you and can't live without you'_ ," Tiril added, her eyes firmly fixed on her cousin.

"While I was so ' _Chad-you piece of_ …'" Heidi added.

"Enough," Hagen said firmly, passing round cups of mulled wine to everyone. "Astrid-how has your soccer been going? Marta tells me that you have been winning all your matches…" Self-consciously, the blonde nodded.

"So far, we're topping the league," she admitted. "Freya's Girls Boarding School was rough-as was Meathead-but we've still got a 100% record…"

"Only because you haven't played Hysteria High yet!" Heidi told her smugly.

"They're after midterms," Astrid retorted. "And we've got a 4-0 record over them since I moved…" There was a cool silence.

"But this year, we're in the team," Tiril said smugly. "So you can kiss your perfect record goodbye…" Astrid laughed.

"Girls-it's nice to know your coach is so desperate she ropes in two Snowboarders instead of proper soccer players," she retorted. "Of course, you do realise you'll be away on International Duty for the Tour when the match is on?" There was pause and they shared a horrified look. "You may be bitches but you're my cousins and I always look out for your results-so I memorise the dates of your competitions on the Snowboarding Tour…unless you've been dropped from the Archipelago squad…" Agnes and Marta were both trying to smother their giggles and Hagen roared with laughter.

"I see Astrid still has your numbers!" he roared.

"Burn," Hiccup murmured. Blushing fiercely, the girls glared at their cousin.

"You think you can keep him?" Heidi sneered.

"I'll just have to snap my fingers and he'll come running…" Tiril added.

"Um…sitting right here," Hiccup piped up, feeling acutely embarrassed.

"You think you can compete with this?" Astrid shouted, grabbed Hiccup's jumper and hauled him towards her.

"Um…what are you doing?" he asked warily as she slammed her lips onto his, her hands lacing round the back of his neck to pull him close. He leaned in, hands gently clasping her shoulders as his lips moved sensuously over hers, feeling her relax and enjoy the kiss. When they pulled apart, the room was in silence.

"Nope, I doubt they can compete with that!" Marta commented, raising her mulled wine as the two bushed.

"Are you feeling better now?" Hiccup asked Astrid quietly as she dipped her head, suddenly looking self-conscious.

"Oh Thor, yes-but are you?" she whispered back and he grinned.

"Definitely," he replied. "And not an ' _ewww_ ' in sight…" And the he glanced at the cousins. "Except from them…" Both girls were glaring at the couple and they burst out laughing at Heidi and Tiril's discomfort.

"And…presents!" Hagen said desperately, heading for the tree and the selection of parcels wrapped carefully in golden foil wrapping. He returned with his arms full. "These are for you all…" and he handed packages to his family while Astrid gave red-wrapped parcels to her cousins and aunt and uncle-and a larger parcel to her Mom…and, shockingly, a package to Hiccup. He stared in shock and embarrassment.

"Um…what is this?" he asked warily.

"It's called a _Christmas_ _Present_ and is a gift commonly given at this time of year," Astrid grinned.

"And my sarcasm has already taken hold," he sighed. "It is highly infectious after all. I mean...why are you giving _me_ a present?" He wasn't expecting the punch to the shoulder and he yelped at the very firm impact before looking defensively at her. "Why would you do that?" She smiled at him.

"Because you're my boyfriend and you've had the shittiest year ever and what you really need from the people who care for you is a sign that you aren't alone," she said gently. He stilled and stared into her eyes, his expression suddenly flooded with gratitude.

"Oh, thank Thor," he managed and sped out, returning with two small parcels, wrapped with some craft paper. He handed a flat one one to Marta and a smaller squashy one to Astrid. "Because otherwise I would be feeling very embarrassed about this." They both gaped, Astrid looking up at his earnest face, seeing the sparkle in his emerald eyes. "Um...nothing new because I am quite frankly completely poor...but anyway...enjoy..." Astrid nodded and ripped the paper open-to reveal a gilt medallion on a white gauze ribbon, shined to reveal the runic Viking design. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's beautiful," Astrid breathed. He gave a shy smile.

"Um...it was my mother's," he explained. "My Dad gave it to her as a Betrothal gift and she treasured it-though she didn't wear it much because, well, she wasn't really a jewellery type of person. And I hope you like it because it would be really embarrassing if you didn't..." Astrid smiled and arched an eyebrow.

"Betrothal gift?" she repeated.

"Oh Thor...I should probably have thought of this a bit better but it was something that meant a lot to my Mom and one of the few things I have left of hers but I couldn't think of a better person to look after it and...maybe I'll just go an hide in the woodpile for the rest of the day..." Smiling, she carefully tied the ribbon around her neck and glanced down at the medallion.

"It's beautiful," she reassured him. "And it means more to me than anything because it is so precious to you..." Then she grabbed him and kissed him again and he finally relaxed.

"Thank you," he breathed, hugging her.

Marta opened her parcel to find a picture frame with a photograph of Astrid in full soccer mode, scoring a goal which Hiccup had taken during her most recent match. The frame was one of the ones he had rescued from his home and she smiled and thanked him for his thoughtfulness. Astrid's present to him was a thick woollen sweater in the Berk High colours that actually suited his auburn hair and green eyes well and he thanked her with a chaste kiss. Smugly, Astrid stroked her medallion.

"But I thought we were betrothed," she teased him. "I expected much more passion..."

"Thor-help!" he quipped. Then the girls sashayed forward and fluttered their eyelids at him.

"Haven't you got presents for us?" they pouted and he turned to face them, his brows finally drawing down in a scowl. He had had just about enough.

"No-because I love Astrid and quite honestly, I don't even _like_ you two," he told them bluntly. "You've been disrespectful, invasive and deliberately set out to upset Astrid-who is my girlfriend. And I can see why neither of you have a boyfriend-because though you are both physically attractive, you are scheming manipulative bitches who deserve all the losers and two-timers who are all the people who seem to hit on you!"

"Now-steady on, lad..." Hagen said as the auburn-haired teen turned to face him.

"With all due respect-no," he said firmly. "They may be your daughters but they have no manners at all. I have never met them, I don't know them and what they have shown me has been what I've just described. You think I'm going to be nice to a pair who have gone out of their way to be bitchy to my girlfriend Astrid in front of me? I don't think either of them know how lucky they are! This time last year, I was that sulky spoilt kid, enjoying expensive gifts and wanting to go off so I could text my friends and FaceTime my girlfriend...but here I am, spending part of Christmas Day visiting my parents' graves and having no home or family to visit. So no. They can take in my words and either sulk or take them on board and become better people."

"Hear hear," Marta murmured, glancing at her sister. Agnes looked up-and then nodded.

"I am afraid Hiccup is correct," she conceded. "Heidi, Tiril-apologise to our guest and then go take the vegetables off the stove. Now!" There was a shocked pause and then the pair got up, mumbled apologies and scuttled from the room, utterly mortified at their humiliation. Hagen opened his mouth to protest but his wife shook her head. "No, my love. For once, let them be in the wrong and learn the lesson. This young man has earned his dinner twice over-once for helping me actually make it and the second for pointing out what we should have." She looked over at the shocked teen, who was waiting to be asked to leave, and nodded. "Thank you."

oOo

Overall Christmas Dinner was a merry meal and the girls sulked throughout the excellent turkey with all the trimmings. Hagen begged for more of the mead cranberry sauce and Agnes dryly commented that she would have to ask Hiccup for the recipe, which made both Hagen and the girls sit up straight. The Yule log and steamed plum pudding were a triumph and everyone settled by the fire for the evening, replete and completely stuffed. Toothless had feasted on turkey and was overjoyed at the warmth and acceptance of Rufus-who turned out to be a complete softie. And sitting there with Astrid leaning against him dozing, drooling lightly on his shirt, the boy felt happy for a short period.

Of course, they had eaten mince pies and played Christmas games later on-finding the girls were as competitive as Astrid was which made a simple game of Cluedo almost come to blows. Monopoly had been a fraught affair and even Scrabble had been played with no quarter given-though Hiccup had actually won. And the girls had finally realised he was serious in what he had said and backed off, allowing them to watch the big movie on TV as one large and happy family.

And outside, when he took Toothless out into the dark garden just before bedtime, he stared up at the brilliant stars, his breath curling around him like small clouds and smiled. Smiling at the Pole Star, he felt a brief sense of peace, as if his parents were watching over him.

"Happy Christmas, Mom and Dad," he said.


	54. In the spotlight

**Fifty-Four: In the spotlight**

The following morning, after a superb breakfast provided by Agnes, the trio set off back home. Hiccup had barricaded his door overnight just in case and had checked the room thoroughly for tricks by the girls but they had left him alone and curled up in the bed with Toothless at his feet, he had slept like a log. Laden down with leftovers, the car was ready to go when it began to snow and Marta looked over at Astrid.

"Can you drive?" she asked softly. "I-I'm not that happy and there is the Bridge coming up..." The girl chewed her lip and sighed.

"I haven't driven that much either, Mom," she pointed out as the boy watched them.

"Um...I have," he offered. "But it depends on your insurance..." Marta glanced in the rear view mirror and then out at the thickening snow and nodded.

"Okay," she said and got out, swapping places with Astrid who moved to the back with Toothless. Quietly, Hiccup adjusted the seat, checked the controls and moved the mirrors.

"I'll need you to navigate," he offered and Marta nodded as they all fastened their seat belts and he pulled away, waving briefly at their hosts. Hiccup carefully drove out, unused to a model this size and making sure he was extra-careful, His father had made sure he was a safe driver and he had Astrid and her mother with him-so he carefully steered them down through town, following the signs for Berk and driving up the ramp onto the bridge.

The cross-wind was fierce and he fought the tug all the way across, driving slowly and carefully, his knuckles white. Marta was anxious even as a passenger but Astrid saw his calm confidence and cuddled Toothless as they headed home. For a brief period, it had felt like old times for the girl, with her mother on the passenger seat and her in the back…but to wasn't her beloved Dad who was driving but her new boyfriend and she felt as safe and reassured by his presence as she had by her own father. And when they swung up Bifrost Rise, her mother was beaming in relief that they were safely home.

But the weather was a total white-out and there was no way that Hiccup could walk home-or that Marta could safely drive him home either. So they had insisted he stay with the Hoffersons, though he had been acutely embarrassed.

"Hiccup-it would be suicide to allow you out in that storm," Marta had pointed out when he had protested that he could make it and he had sighed. For a moment, she had sounded so much like his Mom.

"I-I guess," he mumbled, knowing that Gobber would be staying with Bucket, Mulch and Sven today anyway. Why was he trying so hard to leave, to go back to a cold, empty apartment with just his memories of past Christmases to keep him company? Sure, he had Toothless and… "But you don't have any food for Toothless…" There was a pause and Marta smiled.

"Actually, we do," she explained, taking him to the larder and showing a four-pack of cans of 'Farmer Lars's Meaty Chunks for Dogs'. "Since you became Astrid's…boyfriend, I guessed Toothless would be coming round more regularly so I made sure we have something for him…if that's okay?" There was a long pause where he tried to process what had happened-and then he flung himself against Marta, hugging her, his breath hitching.

"Thank you," he mumbled gruffly. "That's one of the kindest things anyone has done for me for ages!"

"Hey!" Astrid protested, folding her arms, though she was grinning.

"Um…apart from everything you have done for me, Milady…" he managed thickly, swiping a stray tear off his face. "I mean, Toothless is a stray-no one wanted him. Well, in fact they did want him-to kill him for sport. And he's kinda scared of large dogs…but he's my friend and when someone remembers him it just…" He palmed his cheek dry. "It makes me feel wanted," he admitted self-consciously. Marta hugged him tightly.

"Tis okay," she reassured him. "The weather report suggests that the storm is going to last until tomorrow-so we may as well get comfortable. Astrid can share with me and you can sleep in her room…" Both the teens shared a horrified look and simultaneously said: "NO!"

"Please-I would rather sleep outside because Astrid will kill me anyway for being in her room…" Hiccup gasped quickly as the girl glared at her mother.

"Having a boy in my room will be just…" she began and then looked at Hiccup, who was blushing. "And I didn't mean you have some disease or anything but…"

"Eww?" he suggested with a small smile and she blushed as well.

"I didn't say that!" she protested.

"But you were _thinking_ it!" he teased her. "I can sleep on the couch, Mrs H. I used to sleep there at Gobber's-before we got a couch-bed when he swapped. And I would be more comfortable down here with Toothless. Please." There was genuine relief in Astrid's face and her Mom sighed.

"Okay-so let's get those leftovers into the fridge and see what we can do to keep busy during the storm," she suggested.

Though school was out from December 23rd to January 2nd, the teens still had homework so they worked through that while Marta made turkey and ham pie, with Astrid loaning Hiccup pens and paper as they worked through their Civics and Society project and their Math and English assignments. They broke for lunch and Marta's pie was served with baked potatoes, cabbage and gravy, which they all enjoyed. Toothless curled at Hiccup's feet, begging hard and managed to filch some turkey off all three diners. Warmed plum pudding and ice cream was served for afters and then, after Hiccup and Astrid had done the washing up, Marta insisted they sat down and watched the comedy movie. And snuggled against Astrid, his sides aching from laughter, Hiccup had thoroughly enjoyed the experience, reminding him strongly of holidays spent with his family.

Later, after a game of Monopoly, where Hiccup had been bankrupted twice by property tycoon Astrid, Marta and Astrid settled down to watch the rom-com on the main channel-one of their favourites-while Hiccup took Toothless out to do his business. And huddled in the shelter of the back door to try to get out of the howling blizzard, the dog had broken all records and then sprinted back inside, almost knocking over Hiccup's bag. After locking the door and pulling the curtains across to keep the little house as warm as possible, he crouched down and pulled out his father's laptop, fishing out the cable and the password book. And while the mother and daughter were cooing over the movie, he sat in the kitchen, plugged in the cable and with a small prayer to Odin, he pressed the power button.

The computer came on immediately and Hiccup thumbed through the book, found the password and logged in with a sigh of relief. He was feeling a frisson of shame at poking through his father's files-but he firmly reminded himself that he was doing this to find out why they had died, to get some clue about what his father had been planning and to locate some way of stopping Viggo Grimborn.

Eyes locked on the screen, Hiccup navigated his way through his father's folders, seeing them set in alphabetic order and labelled clearly. Silently thanking Thor for his father's ordered nature and lack of subterfuge, he found the folder marked 'Raven Point Development Plans' and sat back as he opened the first file, emerald gaze flicking down the formal proposal, setting out the plans for development, infrastructure, the social housing development around Gothi's Hollow with a small Health Centre and local shopping hub as well as the parkland that would cover the whole of Raven Point beyond Hiccup's parcel which was for his son's private use. He had planned discreet holiday cottages around the river and Thor's beach with a couple of cafes and a restaurant selling easy Berk delicacies made with local seasonal produce. Water sports were planned for the bay and sensitive walks through the ancient woodland were all planned. And the deeds were planned to gift the parkland to Berk for all perpetuity, for the use of her people, though Stoick would still own the cottages to provide a modest income.

Amazed, the boy stared at the whole plan, fully completed as it hadn't been when Stoick had told his son about it when he had gifted him the Cove, that precious piece of land that was preventing Viggo from completing his plans. Sighing, he ran his hands over his face, fingers combing though his wild hair. If he had only paid more attention, maybe he could have helped or done something to stop this happening! But instead, he had been so self-absorbed and had barely paid attention to something that he should have been immensely proud of. That he could have been part of with his father in doing something so amazing for the whole of Berk…

And, Hiccup read, the plans had been submitted and acknowledged, due to be discussed three days after Stoick's death…but Hiccup knew they never had been. But the Protection Order the Mayor had put on the forest at Raven Point had been enacted and though it was not publicised…it was in force. So the Police should have been up there, forcing him to stop all activities the moment Hiccup and Hoark raised concerns…but he guessed nothing had been done. And then he stared at the window and the swirling snow beyond. He had to check…because if Viggo was still destroying the forest, then he could insist that the man's operations were closed down and his father would have achieved the first part of his plan. And somehow…though he had absolutely _no_ idea how he could ever do this, though he knew now that he had to make this his goal in life…Hiccup would make sure he completed the second part and completed the development on his father's behalf.

oOo

He was engrossed in his reading and didn't notice when Astrid came in and peered over his shoulder, the tickling of her hair against his cheek jolting him from his thoughts. Starting, he jerked away and fell off his chair.

"Wow. And I had a shower this morning!" Astrid quipped, staring down at him sprawled on the floor. Toothless gave a laughing bark and Hiccup lay back.

"Thanks, bud-really feeling the love!" he groaned. "Um…and no offence intended. I was just…completely somewhere else…"

"Raven Point, by the looks of it," she noted, peering at the screen. "Wanna tell me about it?" Sighing, he got to his feet.

"It might help," he admitted. "I mean, this was Dad's plan for developing the area and protecting it…instead of turning it into shops, warehouses and casinos…" He got up and changed to the overall plan. "Would-would you really like to hear? And you're not just being nice?" She gave him an indulgent smile.

"Well, I am being nice but I am interested…because this means a lot to you…and it comes to the heart of what's going on…" she said thoughtfully. "Maybe you could explain to Mom and I? Because that would help you order your thoughts and ensure you understand it as well?" He looked at her, then hugged her.

"That's genius," he exclaimed with a smile. "Okay, so it's not Midterms but just as important. Well, it is to me…"

So he went back into the living room and for the next ten minutes, he presented his father's scheme, showing the plans to the avidly listening Astrid and Marta and hoping he did his father's vision justice. There was a pause when he stopped-and then Astrid whooped and Marta stared at him in shock.

"I never even guessed the Mayor was planning all of this," Marta murmured, staring at the plans displayed in the laptop. "I mean, we all knew he was the best person to run Berk-he always put the town first-but for him to plan this is…incredible."

"And more amazing that no one knows about this," Astrid said. "I mean, I would think everyone would be aware of plans to make the whole area a Park…"

"That's because though the plans were submitted, they were never discussed," Hiccup revealed.

"Why?" Astrid asked, her brows dipping. Rubbing the back of his neck, Hiccup slumped onto the couch.

"I guess the official answer would be that Dad died," he said quietly. "Even though my name is on the plans-because I own this parcel of land here, on Raven Point itself-and theoretically, I could be wanting to go ahead with it. But I guess the actual answer is that someone wants the plans lost so Viggo can go ahead and destroy the area for his own profit."

There was a pregnant pause as Marta stared at her glass of wine and sighed.

"Mr Grimborn values his privacy and makes all his employees sign extremely detailed and binding non-disclosure agreements before taking up a position in his organisation," she revealed. "He's a man who doesn't like his plans discussed or thwarted. He definitely doesn't like scrutiny…"

"So maybe we move the spotlight firmly onto him?" Astrid suggested.

"How?" Hiccup asked, slumping back. He had been wracking his brains for any idea but he was the first to admit that he was tired.

"You let people know that he is planning to destroy the area," she said. Marta shook her head and leaned forward.

"Not enough," she murmured. "You have to mobilise people against him, Astrid."

"A petition?" Hiccup frowned as Astrid turned to look at him.

"Oh my Thor! That's perfect!" she exclaimed. "We can use BerkBook and enlist our neighbours, friends, the shopkeepers…anyone to get signatures."

"We can get Fish to send a message to everyone in school and everyone on BerkBook…" Hiccup suggested.

"And publicise the fact that there is a protection order on the area…which is under threat…" Marta suggested.

"But don't mention your Dad's plan!" Astrid said suddenly as he looked up at her, his eyes dark with betrayal.

"What? Why?" he protested. She took his hand.

"Because some people would suggest you are just doing this for your own gain," she advised him. "Especially Snot and his gang…and Viggo. Save your Dad's plans in case he accuses you of doing this so you can develop the area."

"I'll check with Mr Hoark as well," he said, his eyes lighting up with hope. "He can raise another objection to the damage which contravenes the Protection Order….which is already in place. And he can ask why Dad's plans haven't been discussed as well. And find out when Viggo's planning hearing is." She chuckled.

"So hardly anything for him to do…" she laughed as he gently took her hand.

"And when the storm settles and the road is open, I'm going back up…to check if Viggo has stopped damaging the forest, as he said he would…"

" _Yakdung_!" Astrid coughed pointedly as her mother frowned.

"And prove that he is defying the Protection Order. And then, the Council and the Police _have_ to act!" Hiccup said as Marta stared at the boy. She sat back and toyed with the glass in her hand and watched him peck a swift kiss on Astrid's cheek, seeing her daughter blush at the casual affection.

 _I hope so,_ she thought as he and Astrid began to excitedly discuss how they would drum up support for their petition. _But there are people in this town who have a vested interest in hiding what Stoick planned…and if you try to stop them, I fear they'll try to dispose of you as you say they did your parents!_


	55. A Simpler Solution

**Fifty Five: A simpler solution.**

"Are you sure you don't want to do this yourself?" Fishlegs was very determined in avoiding helping and for the life of him, Hiccup couldn't understand why. After all, the boy had lent his name to the objection to Viggo's unauthorised development up on Raven Point and had helped Hiccup when he needed to catch out Cami and Snotlout.

"Fish-I need someone who is really really good with computers-and that person is you," he pointed out to the husky young man as they sat in Astrid's basement two days before New Year. The snows has eased up but the roads up to Raven Point were still blocked-though they were due to be cleared the next day. He knew he could probably make it in his Jeep but he wasn't keen to risk it-especially since Astrid was determined to come up with him. She had already almost been run down by just walking along a street with him" he didn't want to accidentally kill her by driving off the road because it was obscured by snow.

"But you are pretty handy as well…" the husky teen protested as Hiccup crouched down before him and looked into the round blue-green eyes.

"Finlay Ingerman-is there some reason why you don't want to help me?" he asked pointedly and the blush and shifty look in the other teen's eyes told him the answer.

"No…yes…oh Thor…" he mumbled. Hiccup dropped his head.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I promised my parents I wouldn't get into trouble in the coming year!" he squeaked and Astrid frowned.

"And how is getting up an e-petition getting into trouble?" she asked astutely. There was an awkward pause.

"Because my Dad wants me to get an internship in local government to strengthen my application for an Ivy League School," he admitted shamefacedly. "And I know if I cause trouble, they won't want me!" Hiccup frowned.

"Did someone suggest this to your father?" he asked suspiciously and Fishlegs almost looked offended.

"Why would you say that?" he asked huffily. Astrid frowned.

"Because you hate local government," she reminded him. "You dislike how they interfere with local organisations, introduce petty rules and taxes that limit individual freedoms and seem to have no interest in the environment!"

"And this is all about the environment," Hiccup reminded him. "Raven Point has an extremely rare ancient subarctic forest ecology that is being literally ripped apart by the developers. Priceless flora and fauna are being lost. And local government is allowing this to happen."

"Besides…organising a petition shows you are engaged in local politics and are using the legal mechanisms to apply pressure upon the representatives of the people locally to enact their will," Astrid continued.

"My careers counsellor said that sort of things was precisely what Ivy League schools want in their prospective students. Leadership, innovation, courage…rather than sitting in an office authorising parking fines…" Hiccup added seductively. "Come on, Fish! You'd hate being stuck to a computer doing something that boring all day!"

There was a pause and Fishlegs huffed. He was clearly wavering…but also very stubborn.

"But I promised…"

"Fish…you can make a difference," Hiccup persisted. "You're smarter than these guys. You can help us outmanoeuvre them. You can protect all those plants…you know you want to…"

There was another pause as Astrid and Hiccup shared a look and Anna and Kristof crossed their fingers and held their breath.

"I hate that about me!" Fishlegs said. "Alright. What do you want me to do?" Astrid looked over at Hiccup and suddenly, the auburn-haired teen found the pressure on him. He allowed his emerald gaze to slide over the room, seeing the eyes of his new friends on him and there, beyond sight but very much in his heart, his parents.

"I think…you need to appeal to them as Berkians," he said, hearing his father's voice in his memory. "Raven Point is part of our heritage, a place where we go to walk and picnic, to swim in the bay and party in the summer. And it is under threat by developers, is being destroyed. And you want support. Sign a petition to preserve Raven Point for all of Berk, to save Raven Point for us all!" His voice had grown stronger and more passionate.

"No mention of Viggo?" Astrid asked, surprised but he smiled.

"That will add confusion and some people may be influenced by a businessman…maybe a customer or employer…but if we are asking to protect a natural resource that belongs to us all, it may be more…straightforward…" he said. "Save Raven Point for us all!" He frowned. "I have some pictures of the forest in its prime…and some of the destruction…" He pulled out his phone and thumbed down his images. "I'll send them to you, Fish…"

"And I can use the group message for the whole of Berk High," the other boy mused. "Hmm…I'll check the format for setting up an e-Petition…"

"While the rest of us can format a paper one to pick up people shopping in town…maybe we can canvas…" Astrid suggested.

"We definitely want to help!" Anna volunteered and they all huddled around Fishlegs's computer.

"Okay," the husky teen said. "We'll do the paper petition first…"

oOo

Hoark's office was open on New Year's Eve for those last few end-of-year emergencies but he was surprised to see a well wrapped-up Hiccup walk into the warm and cosy office, with Toothless walking alongside, tail wagging. The old lawyer was in the reception area, making himself a cup of coffee from the machine and he smiled as he saw the young man walk in, his cheeks red with the cold and messy hair covered by a large black beanie, a scarf pulled up over his nose to keep him warm.

"Good morning, Hiccup!" he said cheerfully, sloshing out another mug and adding a generous slug of UHT milk. "You look as if you need this." Carefully closing the door behind him, the young man nodded, pulling his scarf down and shedding his gloves before gratefully grasping the warm mug and taking a quick sip.

"Thank, Mr Hoark," he said, his teeth chattering. "Did you have a good Christmas?" The man nodded.

"Yes, I did, thank you," he admitted with a nostalgic smile. "Our children came round for the day with our grandchildren-poor little Fenrir didn't know what to make of it and hid in the bedroom…" He inspected the lean young man, sipping the hot coffee and his smile faded. "How were you, lad?" Eyes flicking up, Hiccup managed a shrug.

"I'm not saying it was easy because it wasn't, sir," he said thoughtfully. "But I had more fun than I expected. I spent the time with my girlfriend and her family." Bushy eyebrows rising, Hoark stared at him.

"Hmm-I understood that you and your lady ended your relationship…" the lawyer said delicately and the boy managed a smile.

"My former girlfriend, Cameron Bogthorpe," he explained. "Um…I have a new girlfriend…Astrid Hofferson…" The lawyer chuckled.

"Teens," he commented and then sipped his coffee as Toothless settled down, his tail still wagging. "Now, I know you didn't come here just to check my holiday was satisfactory, Hiccup." The young man delved in his rucksack and retrieved a bottle, wrapped in craft paper.

"Actually, I did bring you this," he explained as Hoark looked shocked but opened the present-to find a bottle of vintage mead. "It's not much-and it was Dad's," he explained. "I grabbed it by accident when I was clearing the house." The lawyer nodded and stared at it-then smiled.

"Thank you," he said. "I will treasure it-and we'll open it together when I correct the Will and get your home back!" Hiccup grinned at that and then fished in his pocket.

"I also want you to have this," he said, handing over a flash drive. "It's copies of all my Dad's plans for Raven Point, including the development plans that should have been discussed but weren't, the acknowledgement that the plans were received and the Protection Order that was enacted. I wonder…could we see why the plans weren't discussed? I know Dad died…but I own some of the land involved in the development and my name is on the petition as well…so it should have gone ahead regardless." Hoark carefully put the deep brown bottle down and nodded, grasping his coffee and sipping it, inspecting the flash drive carefully.

"I will keep it safe," he promised. "And once the New Year's Day holiday is over, we can investigate further…" Hiccup drained his cup and then pulled his hat back on.

"I'm heading up to Raven Point after this-to check if Viggo is keeping to the injunction you got against him," he said. "I kind of get the impression he may still be going ahead in the assumption the people he's bought will ensure he wins the case." Hoark suddenly stepped forward, his hand resting firmly on the young man's shoulder.

"Be careful," he reminded the young man, staring into the defiant emerald eyes. "All my researches indicate he is a man who doesn't take defeat or the prospect of it well. He may seek a simpler solution to all his problems-removing any opposition…and the weather is inclement, the roads are slippery…ideal conditions for a car crash." Hiccup pulled his gloves on.

"Don't worry," he assured the lawyer. "I've got the advantage…because I know what I'm looking out for. They won't get me!"

oOo

Astrid had insisted they bring supplies, a whole box of Anna's flapjacks and cup cakes, sandwiches, potato chips, flasks of tea and water bottles and he had insisted they also included chews for Toothless. They also brought a shovel, snow chains, blankets and warm clothing to ensure that they were prepared for everything. And the heater was on full blast as they headed out of town.

"You know, my Mom is only allowing this because it's you," she told him, sitting back and staring into the road ahead. She was wearing her white woolly hat, scarf and coat in the car, her azure eyes thoughtful.

"Because I'm your boyfriend?" he suggested, keeping his eyes on the road. They were pretty much the only vehicle heading this way out of town, though there were fresh tyre tracks evident on the cleared and salted road. The trees were heavy with snow and looked magical and the land was softened by the winter-but the sky was clear and an icy blue and watery winter sun was weakly trying to warm the frigid land. She smiled, appreciating the heated front seats.

"No-for some reason, she imagines you're a good driver," she told him sarcastically.

"I _am_ a good driver," he told her in a mock-hurt voice. "I mean, I got us home…"

"And you drove sensibly and safely through the blizzard-which impressed her," Astrid pointed out. Stealing a glance at her, he deliberately feigned a small zig-zag on the empty road. "AGH!"

"What?" he asked innocently, repeating the action.

"Stop that!" she ordered him sharply. He smirked.

"Are you perchance a nervous passenger?" he teased her.

"Just behave yourself!" she snapped.

"Look-no hands!" he said, lifting his hands off the wheel for a second.

"You are in so much trouble!" she growled. "HANDS ON THE WHEEL!"

"No hands again!" he chuckled, repeating the action.

"That's it-you're getting punched!" she snapped.

"Hey-not a great idea to punch the _driver_ ," he said, emphasising the last word. "You could make us crash…"

"AGH! You are so annoying!" she growled. "I will punch you when we stop…" He gulped obviously.

"Um…then I may have to carry on driving until we run out of Berk…or out of gas…" he said.

"One of those will happen-and then your ass is mine, Haddock!" she said smugly.

"What has my ass done to you?" he protested. She smiled, seeing his eyes widen.

"It's attached to you!" she teased him, calming down.

"I may have to call the police to arrange protection for my poor ass from a ferocious Valkyrie," he told her and she smiled.

"You tell me how that goes," Astrid smirked and grabbed one of Anna's cupcakes. "Mmm…this is complete Valhalla…and I will have eaten them _all_ by the time we get up there…" He snatched at it and they did swerve.

"HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" she snapped.

"Not fair!" he protested. "I'm only doing this for the cupcakes!" Casting him a sideways glance, she took another huge mouthful of the chocolate and orange cupcake.

"Mmm…not even for your fabulous girlfriend?" she mumbled, her mouth full of cake. He slumped back in his seat slightly sourly.

"A fabulous girlfriend would feed me cake," he protested. "Right, bud?" Toothless gave a small yip. "Thank you!"

"Hmm…I am nothing if not fabulous," she told him playfully and broke a decent sized chunk off the cake, holding it temptingly in front of his mouth. "Open…" He paused and then obediently opened his mouth…as she swiftly crammed the piece into her own mouth.

"Not _fair_!" he whined and did another small swerve.

"No swerving!" she ordered him sternly, then sighed. "Look-if you drive properly, I will give you cake…"

"Ah, I see how it goes now," he said in a resigned voice. "Bribery…"

"Whatever works," she smiled and then her face fell. "That's kind of how things work here in Berk, isn't it?" He sighed.

"It is now," he admitted. "But it didn't used to be…" Automatically, she tore a piece off her cupcake and popped it in his mouth.

"I'm sorry," she said with absolute contrition. "I didn't mean to bring that up…" Chewing and managing to smile at the same time, he swallowed and then sighed.

"It's okay-it's just how things go here," he admitted. "But the cake is very good-and I am glad you're here with me, Astrid. I really am…" Blushing, she peered into the box.

"Caramel or strawberry next?" she asked and he smiled.

"Whatever Milady desires," he said in his usual voice and she smiled.

"I chose the last one," she pointed out. "Your turn." For a second, he stole another look at her, seeing her eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed and wondered how, amid the catastrophe his life had turned into, he had managed to win her as a friend and girlfriend. He knew he hadn't deserved her and though he was working hard to be the son-the man-his father would have wanted, he knew sometimes he was still falling short. But he also knew he would do anything he needed to make sure she was safe. And he knew she preferred strawberry.

"Strawberry," he said unerringly, seeing the little smile cross her features as she delved into the box and retrieved the cupcake.

"Thanks," she said softly.

They had finished the cupcakes and fed Toothless a beef rawhide chew by the time they reached the turn off to Raven Point and the road was churned up and flattened with fresh truck tracks. Frowning, Hiccup had carefully turned onto the hard standing of the car park and they had stopped the engine.

"Ready?' he asked and she had nodded pulling on her mittens and zipping up her coat. He got himself ready and then they emerged into he frigid day, with Toothless bounding down after them. The cold was like a slap in the face but the day was glorious and bright, that intense brilliance that only snowy days produced and as Hiccup locked the car, Astrid stared round-eyed as she looked over the area.

"This is beautiful," she breathed, seeing the snow-laden forest with the sea glittering behind. He took her hand and smiled.

"It gets better," he assured her, walking her towards the cove. She frowned.

"How?' she asked him and he stared.

"Oh. Oh! You don't come from Berk, do you?" he recalled. She shook her head. "And you've never been up here?" She shook her head. He smiled. "Come with me…"

They crunched through the snow, along the familiar tracks and to the lip of the cove. She stood at his side and her eyes widened, seeing the space with the little lake, now frozen over, the little bushes heavy with snow and the little trees and long vertical roots down the rock walls edged with ice.

"It's beautiful," she gasped and he smiled.

"Normally, I would take you down but the rocks are treacherous in the snow-so we can walk round instead," he suggested and she smiled, her hand clamped to his. Toothless was racing through the snow, bounding into bushes and snowdrifts and emerging covered in snow and thoroughly excited. After his fourth snowdrift, he raced back up to the two teens and shook all the snow off, spraying them.

"AGH! Toothless!" Astrid giggled as Hiccup shook his head.

"Oh, bud," he sighed as the dog eagerly sniffed Astrid's behind and then raced off again as they walked around the cove, enjoying the view and walking through the line of trees to the vista over the bay and the sea. Smiling, Astrid pulled out her phone and snapped images of the beautiful view-and of Hiccup, standing self-consciously with the sea behind him. Then he quietly pulled his own phone out and pulled her close, holding the camera to take an image of them together. Astrid smiled, her expression matching his own as he snapped them huddled together, checking the picture.

"You gotta send that to me," she told him as he thumbed the screen.

"And…done…" he smirked, taking her hand again. "Now, shall we see what Viggo has been up to?"

But when they walked to the edge of the trees, they both stopped in horror-for the damage was far worse than it had been earlier. Another half-acre of trees had been ripped down and even the roots and trucks had been grubbed up, with a brand new tarmac road driven through the ravaged land. There were more trees felled and razor wire and huts guarding the site.

"Oh Gods-I see what you're so upset about," Astrid gasped as Hiccup solemnly videoed the damage. Numbly, Astrid took pictures as well, her heart aching at the damage to the ancient forest. Slowly, they walked along the tree line, capturing evidence that Viggo had ignored the injunction and carried on developing regardless. Breathing hard, Hiccup accessed the BerkBook website and uploaded the video and the stills to the petition page, ensuring the date stamp showed that the damage was continuing.

"I need to speak to Mr Hoark," Hiccup murmured, dialling…but the phone went unanswered. He checked the time: it was mid-afternoon. "He's probably closed up for the day," he murmured and emailed the pictures to him as well. But before the message was fully sent, they heard shouts. Looking up, they saw a half-dozen hefty men, running at them. Toothless barked-and the answering deeper barks of larger dogs answered.

"Time to go!" Astrid told him, turning and running as quickly as they could through the trees. The relative shelter from the snow meant the land was more open-though littered with brambles and fallen branches. But the three raced through, extending their lead…but they could hear their pursuers and the dogs following. They burst through the trees on the edge of the car park and Hiccup sped forward, checking his phone and seeing the message was finally sent. He opened the car and leapt in-with Astrid and Toothless piling onto the passenger seat.

"Hang on!" he shouted and they skidded away as the men burst out after them. The leading one lifted his walkie talkie.

"Mr Ryker sir-we have a problem…" he said. "Intruders-with cameras…"

There was a pause.

" _I have it in hand,_ " a hard voice growled over the line. " _Return to your posts._ "

They had almost made it back to the road when Hiccup glanced in the rear view mirror-and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Strap yourself in!" he ordered.

"What?"

"We've got company."

For in the mirror, there were two large black trucks, closing on them…


	56. Like father, like son

**Fifty Six: Like father, like son**

Hiccup's hands tightened on the steering wheel as they sped onto the road, a hand reaching down and playing with the preset and traction settings. Astrid was glaring into the wing mirror and seeing the lorries skid onto the road and roar after them.

"Are they serious?" she asked angrily. "This isn't the wild west or one of those bad thriller movies! They can't just chase you around like they own the place!"

"I suspect technically, he does…well, the land we were on," Hiccup said grimly. "And as for thinking they can do this…well, I believe he did this to the Senior Priest of Odin, who opposed his development here…and before that, to my parents."

She stared at him.

"Like father, like son," he added grimly. "I am meant to die in a tragic car accident-no doubt due to my recklessness in driving a performance SUV in the snow and showing off to my girlfriend…and the mangled wreckage will hide any signs we were shoved off the highway by two huge Thor-damned trucks!"

"Except you know what they are after-and you have me," she said and frowned, then extended her hand. "Give me your phone!" He flicked a surprised look at her.

"Um…hands kinda full right now," he said, accelerating. She frowned then unfastened her safety belt and leaned across him. "Hey!"

"Eyes on the road, mister!" she said firmly, hand dipping into his coat pocket and freeing the smartphone. "Look-yours has a better camera and…well, everything than mine! So let's use it!"

"For what? Calling for help?" he asked, glancing in the rear view mirror. Against reason, the trucks were closing. She straightened up.

"You're right," she said determinedly. "Viggo doesn't like being put under the spotlight. He works in secrecy and manipulates from the shadows. But you are casting the harsh light of scrutiny on him and it's exposing his actions!"

"Not that you're not incredibly poetic, Astrid, but what are you planning?" he asked her as she crawled out of the front and into the back, determinedly peering through the back window.

"What's the code for your phone?" she asked.

"Um…what do you…?" he began.

"HICCUP!"

"00-02-29," he said automatically and she put the number in, accessing the camera and filming the chase. She carefully photographed the license plates, any livery and got images of the drivers as they careened down the hill, speeding through intersections and narrowly missing a tractor and a whole trailer load full of dung. "I'd feel happier if you were strapped in," he told her as she thumbed in the passcode and uploaded the photos to BerkBook.

"You'll just have to make sure that you don't crash us," she said tartly, watching the images slowly upload. Out here in the countryside, there was only one bar and the internet speed was really slow.

"May not have much of a say, to be honest," he admitted as they slowed for a corner-and there were a huge crunch and a jolt as the nearest lorry slammed into their rear fender, Hiccup panicked and floored the gas, the wheels skidding and car slewing on the slippy road. Astrid gasped and Toothless whined in fear as he calmed himself.

 _Easy, Hiccup. They're relying on you. They've got bulk and momentum and though we're faster, we can't use it as much because the road is slippery. But we do have better roadholding and we can take them where they shouldn't be able to follow._

He glanced in the rear view mirror at the anxious blonde on the back seat.

"Hold onto your ass!" he warned her.

"Rather hold yours," she murmured and then blushed. "And I said that aloud, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah," he smirked. "And my ass and I may hold to you it one day…but for now…this may get bumpy…" And with that, they skidded left and roared down the Breakback Road, the narrow and steep lane that headed for Svartalfheim Road just the intersection with Maelstrom Crescent. It was a road that skimmed a very steep slope and switchbacked down from the hills and he knew it well. The snow still lay thick but he was sure now, emerald eyes hard and focussed as he shot down the track, knowing every bend and bump in the road.

"You and your ass better not get too smug-because they're following!" Astrid yelled, twisting round and snapping pictures with his phone.

"Really? Boy, these guys really don't like me…because this road is way too narrow for a truck!" he called back as the first truck slammed into their rear fender. again They jerked forward and Hiccup had to slam on a right lock to avoid a tree. "And that was mean!"

"Yeah-well, don't complain to me!" Astrid retorted as they swerved round another corner. Toothless whined and pressed against her as they spun round a corner and then skidded, a wheel glancing over a yawning drop before they shot forward. Hiccup flinched, glancing down the slope and seeing a familiar tree to his left…the same one scarred by the impact of his parents' car. Grimly, he jerked the wheel and they shimmied back onto the very narrow road. The first truck sped after them, half-mounting the slope but the second swung wider and with a crunch, the black truck toppled sideways and rolled onto its side, jammed against a thick spruce.

"Gotcha," he murmured.

"Hiccup-did you see?"

"I saw," he said grimly. "But we still got one on our tail!"

The following truck rammed into their rear once more.

"And he's in a hurry," Astrid said, hugging Toothless firmly.

"But he's not as manoeuvrable," Hiccup told her evenly as they accelerated away, slaloming fast and opening a small lead as they slowed for the final narrow portion of the road…only to see the truck ram through the branches after them.

"Has no one told him that?" she asked as they burst onto Svartalfheim and skidded towards town.

"We need people," Hiccup told her urgently. "Think, think…where will be open now?"

"Loki's Mall!" Astrid said suddenly. "They advertise they're open until eight on New Year's Eve. 'The last place you want to shop this year!'"

"And there will be people there…witnesses…" Hiccup said, throwing the car into a right and then slamming his brakes on. The lights were red…and cars were zooming across the carriageway. Glancing over her shoulder, Astrid gasped.

"He's coming…" she noted and Hiccup looked in the rear view mirror.

"And he's not slowing down," he breathed. _He means to slam us into the oncoming traffic-and let physics take its course._ His foot hovered over the gas pedal as the truck closed. Miraculously the traffic stopped-even though their light was red. But the truck was too close and he could see the determination in the driver's eyes…so Hiccup floored the gas and they leapt forward, swerving to miss a small car jumping the lights and speeding over the road towards the brightly lit haven of the Mall.

But the truck wasn't giving up-as it barrelled through the traffic to a cacophony of horns and screeches as the Jeep skidded into the Mall parking lot and raced towards the brightly lit building. There weren't as many people around as Hiccup had hoped, the majority of cars clustered near the entrance. Skidding, they sped towards the door and glancing over his shoulder, he realised the truck was still racing at them. Astrid was kneeling on the back seat, getting great shots of the Hunter Developments marking, the license and even the driver's face-but Hiccup had skidded to a halt and was leaping out, whistling Toothless-and then he looked back.

"ASTRID!" he yelled and lunged back in, grabbing her and hauling her out, feeling her fight as she snatched her bag and continued to film until he hauled her to the entrance-and the truck crunched into his car, tossing the Jeep into the air and landed crumpled on its side. A score of people turned and watched as the truck circled and turned back at the teens-but they were in the entrance to the Mall and half a dozen cameras were filming. Immediately, the driver turned away and sped out of the parking lot into the dusk, leaving the shaking teens and shaken dog watching.

People crowded round them, checking they were okay and the police and an unnecessary ambulance were called as Astrid phoned her Mom and Hiccup made sure the last pictures were uploaded and emailed to Hoark as well as the video. But his eyes drifted back to his car, the last gift from his father-wrecked and a write off. It was his last means of independence and is was gone.

 _I'm sorry, Dad,_ he thought numbly. _I-I don't know how I can get up to Raven Point to stop him now. And I lost the car. I-I can never hope to afford the repairs._

He felt Astrid's hand grasp his tightly, feeling her trembling and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her hug him. Toothless was pressed against his legs, whining.

"Thank you," she murmured. "You saved my life. You were…awesome…"

"Only for you," he mumbled. "You and Toothless are all I have left-and I wasn't letting them take you away from me." He hugged her tighter as the first sirens began to sound. "I'm not allowing him to take anything else away from me." His voice grew more determined. "We'll stop him. I promise."

oOo

It was mid-evening when Marta was allowed to collect them from Berk Police Station after they had made their statements, handed over copies of their videos and pictures (Hiccup refused to allow his phone to leave his sight) and attempted an e-identity photofit of the drivers. While they were waiting, Hiccup had texted Agent Throk of the ABI and sent him the videos with a précis of the chase and the fact that they had only just escaped destruction. And that they had license plates, pictures of the livery and the drivers. And he also really hoped they would stop the police messing up the investigation…through incompetence or deliberate interference.

But Hiccup was wracked by trepidation when Astrid greeted her mother and he stood while she was hugging her daughter, squaring his shoulders and anticipating the recriminations for his driving. But Marta turned to him, seeing him wary-and then she pulled him into a hug. Shocked, completely thrown, he allowed himself to be hugged tightly, eventually relaxing.

"Thank you," Marta said honestly. "For saving my daughter." His eyes widened.

"Um…I thought she was in danger because of me," he said quietly. "She went with me up to Raven Point and I am sure those men were after me…"

"And I wouldn't have let her go if I didn't trust you," Marta pointed out. "I knew you would do everything to protect my daughter. And you did." He quietly nodded.

"I did what Dad couldn't," he admitted softly. "But…I don't think they'll give up, Mrs H. They don't like losing and they don't like witnesses."

"Then you better come home with me tonight," Marta said with a smile.

"But Gobber…" Hiccup began and then sighed. His godfather was out with his friends at Thor's Bar, the drinking hole they frequented and spent every New Year at since they were old enough to officially drink. And, of course, Hiccup was far too young to go to the bar but he hadn't wanted Gobber sitting at home, miserable because he was missing his friends as well as his best friend, Stoick. So he was looking forward to spending the New Year alone with Toothless and a cheap microwave pizza or just a can of beans. He paused as she smiled.

"I will phone him, if you want," she volunteered. "Because I think you need someone there for you…and I'm volunteering…" He stared at her.

"But it was my car…I was supposed to protect her…" he mouthed as Astrid took his hand.

"And you did," she reminded him. "Look, Hiccup-the fact he's tried so hard to kill you, despite all the witnesses, means you're getting to him! And now I have someone to spend New Year with." She smirked. "And your cute dog…" Toothless's ears pricked up.

"Thor, he just knows when you're talking about him, doesn't he?" he groaned. "I-I…"

"We can drop by your home and collect you an overnight bag and then you're coming with us," Marta decided. "No arguments." Emerald eyes glanced at the determined shape of Astrid and smiled.

"Thank you," he managed as she hugged him.

"No one should be alone," she said.

oOo

In fact, Fishlegs, Anna and Kristof all came round as well, for they were all back in Berk and keen to see their friend so Marta cheerfully laid on fizzy drinks, pizzas, burgers and baked potatoes for the impromptu party. Toothless had a wonderful time stealing food off everyone and sitting in every lap available. And Hiccup was helpless with laughter at his antics whenever anyone refused to hand over food, using every ounce of his cuteness to wring treats out of the others.

"I'm so sorry," he apologised. "I think being starved much of his life has made him an awful scrounger…"

"But he's so cute!" Anna laughed, being licked by the grateful Toothless who had just managed to get half a burger off her.

"And come the New Year, he'll be the size of a house!" he groaned. "Bud! Settle down now!" And the dog cast him a regretful look and then came and curled by his legs, his tail wagging gently. Astrid sat on the arm of the couch by Hiccup and glanced at him, As the others chatted, she saw his eyes drift to the window, seeing the snowflakes swirling and just gazing into the darkness.

"You okay, babe?" she asked him, resting an arm around his shoulder, then feeling him lean against her. He shook his head slightly.

"Somewhere out there is a man who wanted us dead," he sighed. "A man who wanted to kill me. Maybe the same man who killed my parents. And I know he will try again. You…you should stay away from me…because I don't want anything to happen to you!" She leaned her head down to rest her cheek on the top of his head.

"Babe-on Christmas Day, you said you loved me," she reminded him. "I know you probably didn't mean to say it…though you did give me a Betrothal Necklace…"

"Thor-I'm never going to hear the end of that," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"…but I think I love you as well. So I'm not going anywhere, no matter what. So you're stuck with me, Hiccup Haddock-and we will face this down together!" she told him as he sighed and his lips stretched into a smile.

"I really don't deserve you," he admitted.

"Probably not-but you got me, babe-so let's celebrate New Year together," she whispered and he craned his neck to look up into her eyes.

"Thanks, Milady," he replied.

"OOOH!" Fishlegs squeaked. "It's five minutes. Do we all have New Year wishes?" They all nodded and grinned.

"The Championship with my girls," Astrid said seriously. "I want it for us, not just me…"

"Ivy League School," Fishlegs admitted. "I just hope I get in…"

"Engagement," Anna and Kristof said together and laughed as the other stared at them in shock.

"And getting into Archi College together," Kristof added. Then they looked at Hiccup.

"A large part of me wishes for the people who treated me like dirt, who abandoned me an persecute me and made my life miserable…and the people who killed my parents, cheated me out of my home and my inheritance and are crooked and selfish and evil…that part wishes for them to all experience the misery they inflicted on me but tenfold," he said and then took a deep breath. "But I know my Dad would not approve of a son who wished for that and, to be honest, would I want to be the person who wishes such horrible things on others?" He shook his head. "So I will say what my father would have: that I wish for justice to catch up with them and then deal them the penalties that the Norns say they deserve."

He saw Marta nod approvingly and felt a tiny flutter of warmth at her affirmation. Astrid smiled up at him as the countdown began.

"FIVE-FOUR-THREE-TWO-ONE…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New Year, Hiccup," Astrid said as she turned to him even as the others began to sing 'Auld Lang Syne'. He gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Happy New Year, Astrid," he whispered and kissed her to the sounds of fireworks.


	57. New Year Resolutions

**A/N: Daily updates for the next 5 days. Here's the first...enjoy!**

 **-o-**

 **Fifty Seven: New Year Resolutions**

Once he resurfaced on New Year's Day, Gobber arranged to collect the car and have it taken back to his garage to see what could be done. The insurance company were disputing whether they should pay because it was a criminal act and were demanding more information before they made a decision. And as he watched Gobber unload the wreckage in the back, he felt a numbness inside. Somehow, the refusal of the insurance company to authorise a payout hadn't come as the slightest surprise to him-and even though they argued the matter was under police investigation and they wanted to wait for the outcome. Even though Gobber had tried to make him feel better by explaining that they wanted to see if they could claim off the truck's insurers, he felt certain that they would find a way of worming out of their obligations.

And school wasn't any better, for word had gotten round about his close encounter with the truck-and his former friends were quick to greet him as he walked into the Hall on the first day back. It was freezing and he was lightly dusted with snow as they jostled him and shoved him aside as he tried to walk to his locker.

"Aw…poor Hiccy," Ruff sneered. "You look like a frost giant…"

"More like an icy toothpick," Eret sneered. Brushing the snow off his woollen hat and pulling his scarf down, Hiccup sighed.

"Just another balmy day in Berk," he said sarcastically.

"So it's true-you did manage to crash in the snow," Snotlout sneered, his arms folded. "I've never crashed in the snow. I mean…you live in Berk!"

"Yeah-snows nine months a year-so that makes you the most useless driver on the island!" Eret sneered.

"I didn't crash," Hiccup growled through his teeth. "We were chased by a truck and it just missed us…"

"Us?" Thuggory sneered.

"Aww…it sounds like he was out on a little date with Nerdstrid," Tuff scoffed. "Wassa matter? You trying to show off and rolled your car?"

"Was she impressed by your fancy driving and classy car, fishbone?" Thuggery sneered.

"Yeah-it was all over the news," Eret added.

"And Dad says there was no truck," Snotlout added. Ripping his hat off, Hiccup glared at his cousin.

"Really? _That's_ the line you're going with? Not ' _the driver was drunk_ ' or ' _it was stolen_ ' but ' _there was no truck_ '? When there were like thirty witnesses-including the police-and a dozen videos? Are you and your Dad really that stupid?" Snotlout's fists clenched.

"Don't call me stupid!" he snapped and Hiccup's eyes narrowed. It was a longstanding understanding that no one mentioned Snotlout's poor grades or his difficulty in passing his classes-especially in light of the effortless achievements of his much brighter cousin. Even Hiccup, when he was leader of the gang, never mentioned Snot's grades. But now…well, there was a part of him that was desperate to strike back because being taunted about losing his car was painful…as was everything else he had endured at their hands over the months since he lost his parents.

"Why not?" Hiccup asked smartly, glaring at the stocky young man. "You're failing half your classes, you're stupid as pond slime and the only reason why we had that run was so you could get extra credits from physical exercise to paper over the fact you won't graduate!"

He didn't even see the punch that felled him but he was up in a second, leaping at his cousin and bearing them both to the ground, rolling and flinging punches at each other as Snotlout's friends weighed in with the odd kick and shove…until the bellow of a teacher broke through the chaos surrounding the fight. Mr Larson grabbed Hiccup by the collar as Coach Geirson snared Snotlout in a bear hug and hauled them apart. Principal Wing walked up, her brows dipped in a scowl.

"I'm glad you both had so much time and energy after the break," she commented. "I sincerely hope this will be reflected in your grades in the forthcoming midterms. In the meantime…detention this afternoon-both of you!"

"But my father…" Snotlout began thickly, trying to dab his bloody nose.

"Can come and speak to me in person if he wants to hear my reasons why I consider it unacceptable for you as Seniors to be brawling at the start of the day in the Hallway-when you should all be in class!" Her sharp glare swept over the assembled students and suddenly the Hall emptied as students raced for their lessons-having all missed the bell-leaving the two protagonists to face the angry Principal. Looking up, Hiccup glimpsed Astrid's concerned face and he graced her a small nod-before she vanished into the classroom.

"Sorry, Principal Wing," Hiccup said in a low voice, shame surging through him. As swiftly as the anger had risen, it had gone, leaving him feeling small and ashamed-and though it was something that he had inherited from his father, he knew Stoick would be disappointed that he had behaved so foolishly.

"Hey-he threw the first punch!" Snotlout protested-as Hiccup looked up in shock.

"I did not!" he snapped, his anger rising again. "You did, you dimwit!"

"Don't call me stupid!" Snotlout growled.

"I didn't-I called you a dimwit!" Hiccup snarked. "Thor, you are deaf as well as stupid!"

"Right…" Snotlout growled and lunged at tall, auburn-haired boy-to find the Principal catching his hand in a ferociously strong grip which made him wince. He growled…and then his eyes widened and he pulled his arm back.

"Mister Jorgensen!" she snapped. "You are getting two days of detention…for lying and attempting to strike another student in front of me…"

"Why am I lying?" the stocky boy protested.

"Because your default when insulted was to lash out physically, rather than maintain your control," she said. "So I don't believe that Mister Haddock threw the first punch. Now-TO CLASS!" Hiccup grabbed his bag and shambled away towards his class-with Snotlout huffing along behind him.

"You're gonna be sorry, useless!" he growled. "No matter what she says, you're gonna regret that!" Hiccup stopped and stared at him.

"Somehow, I doubt I'll ever regret punching you," he muttered and scooted into class before the other boy could reply.

oOo

As expected, Astrid was exasperated with Hiccup at lunch, which was her first chance to talk properly to him.

"You muttonhead!" she snorted as she saw his swollen lip and bruised eye. "Letting Snot get to you! You know they just love to wind you up and make you feel miserable!" Holding an ice-cold can of cola to his swollen lip, he sighed.

"Yeah, well still kinda sensitive about the car since it was the last thing that Dad gave me…and for Snot to laugh and say there was no truck and that the wreck was all my fault…" he grumbled as she stared at him. The others quietened and stared at him as Astrid glowered.

"What?" she hissed. He nodded.

"And he said the news reported it as a crash, not a truck taking us out…" he revealed.

"Which ignores all our and the other footage," she pointed out. He tenderly touched his eye and winced.

"Yeah, well Snot and his father are so stupid they expect us to just swallow anything they tell us-despite all evidence to the contrary…" he admitted. "I mean, I know Berkians aren't great thinkers…but they do notice some things. And by the way Snotlout hates being called stupid. It may have been why he socked me in the face…"

"But Snotlout is stupid as a yak!" Kristof noted.

"Come on-that's mean to yaks!" Anna smiled.

"Is that even possible?" Heather asked dryly.

"Actually, recent research suggests Berkian yaks have the lowest encephalisation index of any domesticated farm animal…" Fishlegs piped up as they all stared at him, every jaw dropped. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever…Snotlout is stupider as a Berkian Yak that was thrown out of the herd for saying baa…" Hiccup added as Astrid relaxed.

"Well, the petition is going really well," she admitted "The one on BerkBook is amazing and almost everyone from school has signed…including all the teachers." Hiccup cast a dark look at the gang, sympathising with Snotlout on his detention.

"I can guess the ones who haven't are over there," he said and popped open his can. "And I have to spend detention with that yak-brained bully this evening." He sipped the cola and then hissed as the acidic liquid hurt his split lip. Astrid touched his arm.

"Just-please stop getting beat up," she asked him gently. "I mean, I know you're angry at everything that has happened but it hurts me when I see you injured, Hiccup." He looked into her blue eyes and took her hand.

"I promise I will do everything I can to avoid getting beat up again," he said softly. "But maybe you outta tell Snot as well? If his tiny pea brain can process the words…"

"You are getting far too sassy," she smirked and inspected her lunch. Anna immediately handed round chocolate and macadamia flapjacks. "I'll wait for you and we can walk to work together." He pecked a small kiss on her cheek to whistles from Anna and Heather.

"It's a date," he smirked.

oOo

The trucks had been recovered the day after New Year and the Berk police had impounded them and locked them up…and then waited until after the holiday before inviting Viggo Grimborn in for an interview. Predictably, the man had come in with complete poise, taking his seat in the interview room with his assistant-his brother Ryker Grimborn-and his Legal Affairs Director, a Mr Krogan. Detective Sergeant Nils Kilde and Detective Amund Karlson sat opposite the man, their notebooks open as Viggo sat back in the chair, his dark brown eyes sweeping over men in shabby suits that cost less than his shirt.

"How can I help you?" he asked smoothly.

"Two of your trucks were used in an attack on a young man who was driving back from Raven Point on December 31st," Kilde, said gruffly. He was an older man with a bushy grey moustache, thinning hair and bright blue eyes. His partner was stocky and with dark hair and grey eyes.

"Oh?" Viggo's tone was neutral.

"They chased the young man back from Raven Point-and tried to run him off the road…" Karlson added.

"Really? Are you sure it's not an exaggeration?" Viggo probed.

"The young man's passenger filmed the attack on the phone," Kilde revealed. "As did bystanders in Loki's Mall where the truck chased the car-and destroyed it, narrowly missing the young couple." Viggo stared thoughtfully into the officers' faces.

"Are they unharmed?" he asked with apparent concern as the officers nodded.

"The lad was very quick-thinking and got them where there were people," Kilde said grimly. "And they were your trucks…"

"Ah, yes…" Viggo said smoothly. "Regrettably, they were taken without authorisation and without my consent or knowledge from the site up on Raven Point. Maybe the men who saw the lad trespassing thought they wanted to speak to him. They were casual staff that we had to let go because of overindulgence in mead on too many occasions…"

"And how would you know the young man was trespassing…if this was unauthorised and you knew nothing about it?" a deep voice said from the door as Agent Throk entered, with the annoyed shape of Chief Oswaldson at his back. Viggo raised a thoughtful eyebrow.

"Ah…and you are…?" he asked smoothly.

"Agent Throk, ABI," the man said, walking to stand behind Kilde and Karlson. "Answer the question." Viggo smirked.

"I own Raven Point so if the boy was up there, he had to be trespassing…" he explained simply.

"Except you don't," Throk reminded him. "Hiccup Haddock owns part of Raven Point-and there is no evidence he stepped off his own land." Viggo gritted his teeth.

"Ah…Hiccup Haddock…a young man pathologically incapable of keeping his nose out of things that don't pertain to him." Throk gave a small smile, hearing the first genuine emotion from the man and a little crack in his practiced facade.

"And yet-I believe he has objected to your proposed development of RavenPoint…and now two of your trucks try to kill him," he probed as Viggo sat back, visibly calming himself.

"And yet…I had nothing to do with it," he repeated. "I can ask our Human Resources department to provide the details of the two casual drivers but I believe they were of no fixed abode and thus it is very unlikely that you will locate them to interview." The ABI agent smiled.

"Well, we have the excellent video for facial recognition, the e-fit and of course, we have already removed your trucks for detailed forensic analysis at our central laboratory," he revealed. There was a pause as Viggo glared at him.

"I am afraid I will have to seek restoration of my vehicles-through people more senior than you, I think," he threatened, but Throk crossed his arms and smiled thinly.

"Your trucks are evidence to an attempted murder and possible evidence in three unsolved murders," he revealed. "I am afraid you won't see them for some considerable time until the investigations are all over…so I suggest you make alternative arrangements." Viggo rose abruptly.

"Is there anything else?" he asked pointedly but Throk smiled.

"Not for the moment-but don't leave the island, Mr Grimborn. I may have a few more questions for you." Turning away, Viggo marched to the door.

"You'll have to talk to my lawyer," he snapped as they left, with Throk staring after him.

"Thank you for you co-operation, Chief Oswaldson," he said calmly.

"I really don't like the ABI sticking their noses in a drunken New Year's prank," the Chief grumbled as Throk made a mental note to have the man's accounts forensically investigated.

"Viggo Grimborn is a person of interest to the ABI for a number of criminal activities including extortion, bribery, corruption and murder," he revealed. "So the ABI will lead in this case and any other issues that arise from it." He smiled and offered the man his hand, which Chief Oswaldson ignored. "Thank you for your co-operation."

Grinning, Throk walked out of the door and immediately pulled out his phone.

"It's Throk. Get me everything you have on the Berk PD and especially any links anyone at all has to Viggo Grimborn," he said.

oOo

Hiccup had just finished detention when his phone rang and he answered it swiftly, recognising Hoark's number.

"Happy New Year, Mr Hoark!" he greeted the man brightly as Astrid stopped by his side and looked puzzled. "Hoark," he mouthed and she nodded.

 _"_ _Happy New Year, Hiccup-and I sincerely mean it when I hope we can ensure this year is happier than the last ended_ ," the lawyer said. " _I have lodged my complaints about Raven Point and we have obtained a restraining order on Viggo until the planning hearing. In any case, it's now Devastating Winter and the ground is frozen so hard that no one will be able to do any more excavation or construction until after the weather improves. The Hearing will be set for February 12th in front of a judge-led panel of Councillors who will judge the application under planning laws. I am already planning to investigate the people who have been nominated for the panel to make sure that no one with a business relationship with Viggo is permitted to be involved_." Hiccup snorted.

"You may have some difficulty finding anyone," he muttered. "You've heard of buying influence? That man has been on a massive shopping spree!"

" _So I guessed_ ," the lawyer said with a smile. " _Keep your eyes open-because he may be circumspect in leaving you alone…or he may try again_." Hiccup shifted the bag on his shoulder.

"I'll be careful," he promised.

" _And don't worry, Hiccup-I will be there in the hearing with you,_ " the lawyer promised. " _The more I see and hear of that man, the more I am determined to ensure your father's last wish-to defeat him-is honoured._ "

oOo

"Okay, brother-what did you see?" Viggo asked quietly as his brother seethed at his side. They were swinging through the traffic in their large black SUV, the deeply-tinted windows preventing anyone seeing inside the rear seats.

"An interfering ABI agent," Ryker growled. Drumming his fingers on his knee, Viggo nodded.

"I see someone who knows we were involved and is trying to find evidence," he commented. "Ensure the drivers are well away from Berk-preferably off the grid."

"What about the boy?" Ryker asked as Viggo checked his phone.

"I think the direct approach is proving rather less effective and higher risk that I would like," he commented. "None of this must come back to me-and using the trucks was stupid."

"It worked before," Ryker reminded him.

"And repetition risks revealing a pattern which could be traced back to us," the younger brother snapped. "No…we have been supplied with information by my legal team that offers another avenue for removing Hiccup Haddock." He paused and his cold eyes flicked up. "Krogan-I need surveillance on Hiccup Haddock. Very light touch-do not let him get suspicious. I just want enough so I can ensure that a concerned citizen can provide accurate information regarding his situation and ensure that when the hearing is in session, he has much more pressing concerns."


	58. Taken

**Fifty Eight: Taken**

The knock at the door had Hiccup starting and a frown crossed his face as he looked up from his computer. Midterms had come and gone and he had become used to walking to and from school in the subzero temperatures. Both he and Astrid had scored excellent marks in their exams but now Hiccup was concentrating on the impending Hearing and had modified the information he had given to Hoark to submit to the planners.

The knock sounded again, impatiently rattling the front door of Gobber's apartment. He knew Astrid was training and no one else would come round anyway. The knock sounded a third time and sighing, the boy got up and walked past the dozing Gobber and to the door-to find a very stern looking man and a police officer. He started and took a step back, eyes widening.

"Um...can I help you?" he murmured and the man nodded.

"Hiccup Haddock?" he asked in a clipped voice, his beautifully manicured blond beard moving as he spoke. The boy nodded.

"That's me," he admitted. "And you are...?" The man scowled.

"I am Erik Thorstein from the Family Services Department," he said sternly, "and we have received a tip off about your living circumstances." Determinedly, Hiccup blocked the door to the main apartment.

"Oh? Really?" he said evasively. Thorstein scowled.

"Stand aside, Hiccup," he said sternly. "I have powers to ensure that a minor is in a safe and suitable environment." Folding his arms across his chest, the young man didn't move.

"I'm fine," he said determinedly. Thorstein glanced over to the officer and Hiccup glared stonily at him.

"Hiccup-I will move you if you don't step aside," he said loudly and finally, the young man backed up, allowing them to walk into the small apartment, cringing at the sight of Gobber's round shape sleeping on the couch, his snore sounding like a buzz-saw. A pile of empty cans lay by him with an empty pizza box propped up against the couch. Thorstein pulled out his notebook and began to write.

"So where do you sleep?" he asked coldly and the young man rubbed the back of his neck then gestured to the small bedroom. He had vacuumed the rug in the main room and his bedroom the previous day so when they entered, they saw the neatly made bed with a rug slung over it-with the shape of Toothless curled up, his mouth open and snoring lightly. His makeshift desk and computer were ordered and his school books were neatly piled by the door. Thorstein made more notes as the teen shrugged.

"It's fine," he said. "Right?" Thorstein scold, his silver pen speeding across the page.

"This is a one bedroom apartment for an adult male, you and a dog," he said disapprovingly. "Where does the old man sleep?"

"This is meh flat and ah sleep in meh bedroom!" Gobber's drawling voice slurred belligerently from the couch. Hiccup sighed.

"The couch is a sofa-bed," he explained quickly. "Gobber sleeps on there..." There was a pause and Thorstein scowled at him.

"That drunken man isn't a relative," he said accusingly.

"Almost-he's my Godfather," Hiccup explained quickly. "Gordon Belcher-he runs 'Gobber's Garage' and he promised my Dad he would always look after me...especially since my only other relatives-our esteemed Mayor and his family-found they suddenly didn't have any room in their six-bedroomed mansion to offer me a home." The sarcasm was stinging as the other man walked out of the room and inspected the kitchen, peering in the fridge which Hiccup had cleaned but which desperately needed restocking. He tutted at the small shower in the bathroom, smelling of bleach because Hiccup had cleaned the bathroom that morning. And then he walked back into the main room once more, peering with a sneering look on his face.

"Fetch your coat," the man said coldly. "This place is unsuitable-and your responsible adult is a drunk."

"Who yeh calling' a drunk?" Gobber slurred, trying-and failing-to get up. Hiccup sighed inwardly.

"That wasn't an invitation," Thorstein told the auburn-haired boy and Hiccup stared at him.

"You're joking, right?" he said incredulously. "I mean-this is my Godfather, the man my father asked to look after me-and who I _want_ to live with. And who I have been living with for months since they died with no interest whatsoever! And I am seventeen-eighteen in two weeks-and can look after myself. I have very little money but we're comfortable and I have a part time job. My life is here!"

"I'm afraid I can't leave you in this unsuitable environment," the man said coldly. "Get your coat and shoes and a change of clothing. I'm taking you to a place of safety..."

"NO!" Hiccup snapped. "I'm safe here! I don't need taking away!"

"It's the law!" Thorstein snapped and gestured to the policemen. "Get your coat, Hiccup. This is for your own good..." But he shook his head as he backed away.

"In what world is it good to take me away from my home, my remaining family, my friends and my dog? To make me leave all my remaining things behind and cart me off like a criminal?"

"Don't make this harder than it is!" the cop told him gruffly and Hiccup backed away.

"The only people making this hard are you-became you're taking me from my home, the only person who cares for me, my dog, my few remaining possessions…so I'm not doing anything! This is all you! And this is wrong..." he protested. "Can't you see how I go...look, the place is clean and I'm not starving and…and I'll be an adult in a couple of weeks and not your concern anyway!"

"Hiccup-I don't want to drag you from here but I will if you don't co-operate," Thorstein said. "And do you want the Council investigating your Godfather's business and every aspect of his affairs?" Staring at the man with real hatred in his eyes, Hiccup took a couple of heavy breaths.

"Who claimed I was living in unsuitable circumstances?" he growled. "The person who made sure I was here? Our not-at-all-beloved Mayor? His muttonheaded son? My cheating ex-girlfriend?"

"You are not permitted to know!" Thorstein snapped and Hiccup's fists bunched...before he turned to his room, pulling on his shoes, a jumper and his coat, snatching his school bag, phone and charger and a quick change of clothes. And then he turned to the dog.

"Stay here, bud," he murmured quietly. "Look after Gobber. I'll be back."

"Laddie..." Gobber slurred and the boy walked over and embraced his Godfather.

"Don't worry, Gobber," he breathed. "I'll sort this out." Then he stood up and found the cop grabbing his arm. "Hey-let go!" he protested. "I said I was coming! My lawyer, Mr Hoark will be protesting against this-and if you bruise me at all, I'll sue the police department!" The cop glared but released his arm, allowing Hiccup to pointedly straighten his coat, adjust his bag and then walk out of the apartment. The door slammed and Gobber's eyes slammed open.

"Laddie?" he murmured and managed to sit up. "Hiccup? Oh Thor...what just happened?"

oOo

Sitting in the back of the car, Hiccup had pulled out his phone, grateful he had charged it the previous night and immediately texted Astrid:

HELP. KIDNAPPED BY FAMILY SERVICES. TAKING ME THOR KNOWS WHERE. PLEASE LOOK AFTER TOOTHLESS AND CALL MR HOARK. FIND ME.

He saw the message vanish and the screen flashed up _delivered_. And then he texted Astrid the license plate of the car and the names the men had given him-because he didn't trust either of them. Something felt very wrong and he wondered where he was going to end up.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked as the men accelerated way from the traffic signals. Thorstein glanced in the rear view mirror, his eyes cool.

"Somewhere safe," the man said coldly.

"Define safe," Hiccup sassed back, his hands tight on his bag. "I was safe where I was. I have a right to know where you are taking me." Thorstein shook his head.

"You have no right..." he began.

"I do have rights," he said quietly. "I want to know NOW where you're taking me and I have every right to contact my lawyer because I don't believe you are who you say you are..."

The locks clicked shut and the car accelerated further.

"Too bad, Hiccup," Thorstein said gruffly. "You're going somewhere very safe..."

oOo

"Mr Hoark-this is Astrid Hofferson," Astrid said urgently over the phone. She was staring at Hiccup's text and frowning.

" _Pleased to speak with you, Astrid,_ " Hoark said warmly. "Y _ou signed the objection to the developments on Raven Point with Hiccup Haddock. Are you ready for the Hearing?_ "

"As much as can be expected-but I'm phoning you about Hiccup," she said worriedly. "He's texted me-that he's been taken from his home by Family Services-a Mr Erik Thorstein and a police officer-who he'd seen before, called officer Lars. He said they took him without warning and no argument, saying it was for his own good. I've seen his apartment-it's cramped but clean and he's happy there. He sent me the license plate. And he has no idea where he's being taken. Or why he's taken…especially at this time of night." She paused. "I think he's scared. And so am I."

There was a pause on the line.

" _Give me the license,_ " Hoark said. " _And report this straight to the ABI. I will get my contacts in the Family Services department and find out what is happening. Can I contact you on this number?_ " Astrid nodded.

"Please let me know where he is," she said quietly. "He doesn't deserve this..."

" _I'll be in touch,_ " Hoark promised and hung up as Astrid stared at her cell: the fact the lawyer sounded so worried wasn't making her any more confident. So she snapped her books closed and grabbed her phone and coat.

"Mom-I'm going out to see Fishlegs!" she called and dashed downstairs as her mother looked up from her computer on the dining table.

"Be careful, darling, and make sure you call me when you get there," she ordered.

"Mom-I'm seventeen, not seven!" Astrid huffed.

"And a lot of strange and dangerous things have been happening around here," her mother said. "A few of them related to Hiccup and his former friends..." Breathing hard, the girl turned back to her mother, zipping up her coat and hauling her mittens on.

"It wasn't his fault-then or now," she said. "Please-try to give him a chance..." Marta sighed.

"I reserve judgement," she said firmly and then sighed. "But I know he's taken care of you and seems a decent lad…now. Be careful, okay?" Astrid walked over and kissed her, giving her a tight hug.

"I always am," she promised, then headed out, carefully closing the door behind her. It was dark but clear and a million stars shone brightly overhead as she headed down the main road heading two blocks east for the Ingerman home. Astrid was walking fast, all senses on edge because she was worried and needed her friend to help her-and she was still anxious about being out at night. But she reached Boulder Road without incident and arrived at the large two storey slightly scruffy clapboard house that had smoke curling from the chimney and lights streaming from every window. But when she rapped on the door, Beryl Ingerman-a chunky woman with blonde hair and kind blue eyes-opened it with a smile.

"Astrid, dear-come in, come in. I'm sure Finlay will be delighted to see you," she said, ushering the girl into the lobby and securing the door against the night-before turning. "FINLAY-YOUR FRIEND ASTRID HAS ARRIVED!"

"WHAT?" Fishlegs squeaked and his head opposed over the bannister on the mezzanine. "Hi Astrid! Be right down..."

"It's okay-I'll come up!" Astrid called and hung her coat up then sped up the stairs to the confused boy. "Hi Fish! Sorry to come round like this-but I think we have a problem..."

Fishlegs looked alarmed but led her to his room, closing the door firmly.

"My parents are okay but Harriet my sister-Henlegs-is a real pain," he sighed. "I mean, she's only ten but she wants to hang out all the time..." Astrid perched on a chair by him as he fired up his computer. He was relaxed in fluffy slippers, loose pyjama bottoms and a 'Star Trek: TNG" tee-shirt on...in short, he looked like a total nerd.

"Hey-maybe you should be flattered that she wants to spend time with you," Astrid pointed out but Fish rolled his eyes.

"She's ten! Doesn't she have her own friends?" he huffed as Astrid smiled.

"Probably does-though she's an Ingerman so she's probably a bit shy and nerdy, isn't she?" she checked and he shrugged. "Look-be nice to her-it won't be long before you are too uncool to even be seen dead with!" she reminded him and he gave a reluctant chuckle.

"Um...I thought I already was...but I guess I know what you mean," he admitted. "Okay-you said we had a problem..." Astrid nodded.

"Hiccup has been taken by Family Services-and he has no idea where he's going," she said. "And the hearing for the planning is in two days time-so this can't be a coincidence..." She leaned forward. "Firstly you are going to track his phone-he's got the facility and he texted me the password for the programmes. And then you are going to hack into the Berk City Council website and find out who complained about him and where he is!"

oOo

Thorstein had stopped the car by the turnpike to the Freeway bridge to Meathead and beyond and had ripped Hiccup's phone from his hands, throwing it into a bush by the roadside before he had driven off, the boy still locked in the car and hammering his hands on the windows. Screaming in fury at having his phone stolen-one of the last things his mother and father had bought him-he raged and cursed and struggled for about half an hour until officer Lars had turned round and pulled over.

"If I hear another squeak from you, boy, I'm going to shoot you," he growled.

"I'm sure that's not allowed," Hiccup sassed and the officer lunged forward, grabbing a handful of his hair and slamming his head against the back of the chair.

"I'm off the clock, boy-so what I do in my own time is up to me!" he menaced. And that had Hiccup cowering down in the seat, his head spinning from the impact and stomach fluttering with fear. He had no clue where he was going but he was certain Berk Family Services had nothing to do with it.

And as they sped past the sign reading 'VISITHUG - 20 miles' he knew there was precious little chance his friends would find him as well.

He was on his own.


	59. Lost Boy

**Fifty Nine: Lost Boy**

It was late when the car finally pulled up at an isolated building, a long way up a track from the main road. They had passed through the city of Visithug and out into the countryside, past the limits of street lights and out into the wilderness. Now, they were someone in the middle of nowhere and Erik Thorstein and Officer Lars got out of the car, wrenching the back doors open and grabbing the exhausted Hiccup before he could run...not that there was anywhere to run to. The air was freezing, the only light was from the headlamps and spilling between the curtains of the farm and from the brilliant stars overhead.

"Where am I?" he demanded, earning himself a slap from officer Lars. He flinched.

"Shut up!" Lars snapped.

"You know-I'm guessing you're not really from Family Services-and this place certainly isn't going to be any better than the home I was stolen from, with somebody I loved in it!" Hiccup retorted. "You've kidnapped me and..." Lars began to laugh.

"Oh no-we've brought you to a healthy environment where your propensity to cause trouble will be dealt with," Erik Thorstein said menacingly and looked up-to see the door open and a large man silhouetted against the light. "No point staying out in the cold, boy-here's your new family..."

"I'm g-good th-thanks..." Hiccup managed, his teeth beginning to chatter. "Got enough family left. Can-can I go now?" He was hauled, struggling and fighting, all the way up the steps and all but thrown into the house, the man in the door, with stubbly jowls moving as he leered and grabbed Hiccup's arm.

"What 'ave we 'ere?" he leered and Hiccup struggled.

"Let me go!" he cried. "I don't want to be here! Get off me!"

The slap knocked him to the ground and he stared up in shock, his cheek burning.

"Sounds like someone hasn't learned any manners," the man growled. He had a thin, pointed nose and cold hazel eyes that were too close together. "My name is Len Savage, boy-but you can call me _sir_!"

"I don't think so!" he sassed back. Savage looked over at the other men.

"Is he always like this?" Savage asked as Hiccup tried to crawl backwards and found a door at his back. A plain wooden table sat in the middle of the room with four chairs arranged around and a range providing some heat. A leaning pine dresser was shoved in a corner and Hiccup felt the cold through the flagstones under his hands.

"Yup-he's got a mouthful of sass and a spirit that needs breaking," Thorstein said and Savage leered at Hiccup menacingly.

"I like a challenge." And Hiccup pictured the images of Toothless, of his parents-and of Astrid and scrambled to his feet, his fists balled.

"Whatever you do, I am never giving up," he promised, his eyes flashing and cheek scarlet from the blow. Savage chuckled and punched the young man. He staggered back and went down again.

"Never's a long time," he chuckled.

oOo

Agent Throk of the Archipelago Bureau of Investigation found himself called up on his personal cell as the clock ticked past eight in the evening to find an angry Astrid Hofferson haranguing him about some tale that her friend had been kidnapped. He was prepared to give her the brush off-until she gave the name of the friend.

HICCUP HADDOCK.

Instantly, the agent was on high alert, because he had been very convinced that the concerns about the former Mayor's deaths were more than justified...and the apparently indifference of the local police to any suspicion of foul play was incredibly suspect. The analysis of the photos from the crash site-along with the utterly inadequate evidence collected by the local forces at the time had made the agent very aware something was going on. The forensic examination the the Grimborn trucks and the remains of the Haddocks' car was nearing completion and Throk was hoping it would give him something to work with.

And the men the young man had named were also on his radar. Viggo and Ryker Grimborn were men with lots of suspicions and a trail of grubby business dealings that disadvantaged others and seemed to break a host of laws. ABI had them on a watch list and Throk wasn't surprised they had cropped up. But that they had allied with an odious old man named Mildew who seemed to have stolen the boy's property. And more saliently, Hiccup was apparently due in court in two days to oppose the development plans for Raven Point.

Throk frowned and flipped through the files until he found a very high profile one: the death of Ulf Oddvarson, the Senior Priest of Odin, in a car accident...which was suspicious since the man was alone in the car but he didn't drive. His driver was missing as well...

"Tell me everything," he said urgently.

"He was taken away by Erik Thorstein who is an employee of the Family Services Department and Officer Lars of the Berk Police Department at half past five in the evening," she reported. "He texted me because it was suspicious. I have the car license plate. And his phone is stationary just by the turnpike to the Visithug Highway Bridge. I don't believe Berk Family Services would take him out of town when he has blood kin here," she continued.

"Oh?" Throk's voice was cynical.

"Yes-he's the Mayor's nephew-though somehow, they didn't have the room to take him in. Funny that..."

"It is suspicious," the agent admitted. "I believe you, Astrid-because there are too many coincidences-and these people haven't followed any sort of protocol. I will call in reinforcements and we'll treat this like a kidnapping." There was a pause.

"Will he be okay?" the girl asked and Throk sighed.

"We have been informed very quickly and we have leads," Throk said. "Now, we need the resources of the ABI to find him." He scrawled a note. "I'll contact you when we have any news. Your relationship to him?"

"He's my boyfriend," she said firmly. "And he really has no other family except his godfather, since his Uncle doesn't care. So yes, I am the person who cares for him and wants him back." Throk's brow furrowed.

"I will do everything I can," he said.

oOo

Hiccup woke up in a cellar, freezing and huddled in his coat, as close as he could to the ladder back to the hall. His head was aching and here were bruises on most of him from the beating he had taken for basically back-sassing his captors until he could no more. And then they had thrown him down here, the windows to the yard barred and door locked, trapping him in the freezing space. They had given him no food or water and he was scared.

He shook himself. He was fearless! He was a _Haddock_ , the last of his family and he feared nothing!

Though of course that wasn't true. He was alone, no one knew where he was, his phone was gone, he suspected the people taking him would deny any knowledge of him and he may never be found. And the fact he was due to speak against the Grimborns in court was weighing heavy on his mind. All the horrible things that had happened to him flashed through his mind and he wondered if he had been taken to be killed-as his parents and the Chief Priest of Odin had been. And then there had been the van and the truck...

The door slammed open and he started, seeing a man descend the wooden ladder, his eyes fixed on the lean shape.

"Get up 'ere!" he sneered. It was an unfamiliar solid and buff man with bald head and jug ears, a 'Visithug Maulers' baseball cap perched on his bald head and cruel dark eyes fixed on the teen. Hiccup backed up.

"Um...I'm just great down here, thanks," he said hoarsely. "Though room service leaves something to be desired..." The man lunged down and grabbed his arm. "OW!" he protested and struggled so the man slapped him again.

"Don't beat him yet, Amos," the familiar voice of Savage yelled from the kitchen. "Bring the brat up here!" Writhing and fighting, Hiccup found himself hauled up the stairs, his leg slipping and feet scrabbling as he was ruthlessly thrown into the kitchen-to see Savage sitting at the table, smoking, with another larger bald man with a simple expression and both hands in plaster.

"I wouldn't have to if Berthel wasn't so useless at grabbing him," Amos said. The man with his hands in plaster looked hurt.

"You know holding things isn't my strong suit!" he protested. "Since the truck crash, I haven't been very grippy at all!"

"Zip it!" Savage growled and glared at Hiccup. "You, boy-prepare us some breakfast..." Picking himself up and looking around for anything that looked like a promising weapon-and finding nothing, Hiccup turned to face them.

"What did your last slave die of?" he complained. Savage tightened his fists.

"Beating," he growled. "Cold. Starvation."

"Boy-I must make sure I let Family Services know this placement is NOT suitable for a vulnerable teen!" Hiccup sassed, eyeing them all carefully. "I mean, I was promised a family environment-so which one of you is Mom?"

"That's it!" Amos growled and lurched to his feet. Hiccup's eyes widened and he back-pedalled, hitting the dresser.

"Amos...don't kill him..." Savage said in a bored voice but the man caught Hiccup, slapped him and dragged his coat off, leaving him in his sweater and tee-shirt and jeans.

"You open your mouth again and we'll lock you in the cellar and watch you freeze!" Amos threatened him and the boy nodded.

"Um...sorry..." he mumbled. Amos slapped him again.

"What was that?" he snarled.

"Sorry!" Hiccup said anxiously. He needed to shut up and try to come up with a plan to escape-because he doubted anyone would find him. Savage nodded.

"Nice one," he commented. "You've done well in shutting him up. Okay, boy-that cupboard has eggs in. Make us some breakfast!" Glancing up, Hiccup nodded silently, finding a pan and realising he had to play along. So he quietly began to observe his captors, trying to memorise everything he could for the time he got away...

oOo

The seven additional ABI agents arrived at dawn but Throk had already been working, using the central resources to pull traffic camera footage to try to track the car that Hiccup had said he was in. They knew from the phone tracking data where the boy had been and overnight, the agents in Central ABI had tracked the car's progress along the Visithug Highway right into the city...where they lost him.

Throk shook his head. The young man had been adamant that his parents' death hadn't been accidental and the fact he had gone missing, on top of the attempt on his life, only made it more likely that the two events were connected. So he briefed his agents and then called Astrid, letting her know what they had leads and were after the boy. And then they set out.

"Our targets are Erik Thorstein, officer of the Family Services Bureau of Berk City Council-and Officer Lars Larson of the Berk PD." There were mutters of disgust.

"Disgusting," Agent Atali commented. "Corruption makes my skin crawl."

"And mine," Agent Minden added. They were friends and had graduated academy together. Atali had reddish hair while Minden was dark-haired but both were fine agents. Throk organised his teams and arrests were made at breakfast time, when both men were not suspecting they would be picked up. Neither even considered the alarm had been given and Lars was relying on his contacts in the police to warn him if he was under both men were extremely indignant that they had been arrested and furious they were being accused of kidnap.

"This is outrageous!" Thorstein protested. "I am a dedicated servant, looking out for disadvantaged kids. And if the boy was taken from his home, it was because it was an unsuitable environment..."

Throk leaned forward.

"Interestingly, the initial complaint was made by Spitelout Jorgensen-the Mayor who refused to offer the boy a home," he said softly. "And him now kicking up a fuss about his nephew being in an unsuitable environment after months of being there due his failure to do his duty as the boy's last remaining relative is the height of hypocrisy, isn't it? If he cared, he would offer the boy a home. He has a six bedroom mansion-he must have a space for one boy...but him insisting the boy is investigated when he is housed with someone who actually wants him really isn't great."

"It's his civic duty," Thorstein said tightly. Atali folded her arms.

"No-his civic duty would be taking his nephew in and offering the bereaved boy a home, support and family when he lost both his parents," she snapped. "But I doubt the Mayor considered that, did he?"

"Of course, Family Services are very concerned-because this case hasn't been assigned yet anyway," Throk read. "So why you paid an out of hours visit to a boy whose case has not yet been assigned with someone who is not in the department is of great concern!"

"I was alarmed there were grave and urgent child protection concerns about a minor in a one bedroom apartment with a dog and a drunken older man..." Thorstein began but Throk slammed his fist onto the table.

"If you were concerned, you would have gone through proper channels and Hiccup Haddock would be in emergency accommodation in Berk," he yelled. "But he isn't, is he? You took him out of the city and up to Visithug..." Thorstein looked at him and there was fear in his eyes.

"I want my lawyer," he whimpered. "I'm not saying anything else..." Throk leaned closer.

"If that boy dies because you have kidnapped him and handed him over to the evil men who murdered his parents and tried to kill him previously, then I will make sure you go to jail...and everyone...and I mean EVERYONE...nows you're a Paedophile," he whispered. "You won't live long once you're in jail...but long enough to understand the misery and terror that boy will have suffered. So think about that when you discuss your options with your lawyer!"

And then he straightened up and he and Atali left, locking the door and leaving an agent to observe the man slump forward over the table, whimpering. Sighing, he looked over at Atali.

"Well that was helpful," she commented. "Lars lawyered up immediately. All he would say was 'no comment'. The last refuge of the guilty." Throk scowled.

"Let's go an fetch the boy's phone-it will provide corroborating evidence that they had him and then...we can scan the cameras for them returning. If we know how long they were out of sight, we can get a radius of how far they could have taken him..." Atali looked at him and sighed.

"Corruption in the Police Department and Family Services, the Mayor himself tied to this mess," she commented. "What the Helheim is going in in this town?"


	60. Friends in the Right Places

**Sixty: Friends in the Right Places**

Astrid, Kristof, Anna and Heather were all huddled around Fishlegs and his computer as the husky boy easily swooped through the Archipelago Land Registry. Astrid had received Throk's call that the ABI were taking things seriously but the little group of friends weren't leaving anything to chance.

"So we know he's been taken somewhere in Visithug..." Fishlegs said.

"Or past," Anna murmured. "Just because he was lost in Visithug doesn't mean he's in the city."

"I guess...there are more places to hide in the city?" Heather suggested, her brow furrowed.

"And more chance for someone to hear him yelling...or find him if he escapes?" Astrid murmured.

"So what are you suggesting?" Fishlegs asked.

"That he could be beyond Visithug...out in the country, where no one will hear him or see him..." Astrid said slowly.

"Or will find him," Kristof finished. "Especially if they concentrate their efforts on looking for him somewhere in the city..." Astrid looked up and nodded.

"So any Grimborn property in Visithug?" she asked Fishlegs.

"You know, I'm not sure I like doing this," he protested. "These men are dangerous!"

"Which is why we need to get Hiccup out of there and back home," Astrid insisted firmly. "So is there property in Visithug?"

"Mum will go mental of you're caught hacking anything!" Harriet teased him, popping up. She was a skinny little girl with listless short blonde hair in a messy bob with bobby-pins randomly sticking out. Her face was round and her eyes were the exact blue-green colour of her brother's.

"Go 'way, Henlegs-this is grown up business!" Fishlegs said pompously. Harriet huffed at her unwanted nickname.

"And you're only seventeen!" his little sister retorted. "You're not grown up either!"

"The Archipelago Land Registry is publicly available so he's not doing anything wrong," Heather said to the younger girl, who looked at the Senior Class President with big round eyes and nodded dumbly. Astrid glanced at the younger girl and sighed: she was just a kid who wanted to be part of the gang...but what they were doing was not something she wanted Fishlegs's young sister involved in.

"But we're looking up some very bad men who have kidnapped our friend and we want to help find our friend Hiccup," Astrid said. "Can you help us? Can you keep Fishlegs's Mom busy so we can not have her worried?" Harriet nodded. She was very much in awe of the Soccer Captain as well-especially since it was very obvious that Astrid was in charge.

"Okay," she said. "But only because you asked nicely. I mean-you're not mean to me like Fishlegs!" Casting an amused glance at the glowering Fishlegs, Astrid smiled.

"Of course not," she said. "You're part of the team-with a really important job..." Taking the hint, the girl got up and flounced out. They heard the thud of her running down the stairs and then Fishlegs sighed.

"Sorry," he apologised. "She's just a pest."

"She's just lonely," Astrid corrected him. "I guess she probably doesn't have many friends-so she wants to be with yours." And then she leaned towards the screen. "Any results?"

"There are a handful of Grimborn properties in the city-which will be obvious-but most of them are commercial and rented out...in fact, all of them have tenants and they would notice if someone was being held prisoner there, wouldn't they?"

"You'd think," Heather commented.

"Anything outside the city?" Astrid asked. Fishlegs frowned.

"Nothing for Viggo or Ryker Grimborn...or Hunter Enterprises..." Fishlegs commented and then frowned. "But there is a farm registered to Annet Grimborn out past Sleipnir Hollow. It's about five miles beyond the city..." He pulled out a map and showed where the farm was.

"That's it," Astrid said determinedly. "Right-you're driving, Fish!"

"What?" the husky boy squeaked. "I'm not supposed to go outside Berk-and definitely off the island-yet! Mom and Dad don't like me going too far. And I hate the Freeway..."

"Fishlegs-you know you want to find out if you were correct or not," Astrid told him tartly. The boy bunched his fists-and then sagged.

"I hate that about me," he grumbled. "But if they are there, isn't it dangerous us just driving up there? They could be armed or anything..." Astrid looked at him and nodded.

"Of course we'll take Toothless," she said and dialled Throk's number, putting it on speaker. "Agent Throk. It's Astrid Hofferson here. Any news?"

" _Good morning, Miss Hofferson! Investigations are progressing and we have made some arrests,_ " he said formally as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So have you got his phone back? Any news of Hiccup?" she asked directly.

" _His phone is being forensically examined but the suspects aren't being too helpful.._." Throk admitted as Astrid snorted impatiently.

"Look-we've had a look and all the Grimborn property in Visithug is let out...but Annet Grimborn owns a farm just north of Sleipnir Hollow," she reported. "He could be there..."

" _Oh no,_ " Throk said, guessing her next statement. " _You are not going there..._ "

"Well, Hiccup is probably there and someone has to find him," Astrid told him spiritedly. "And we can't leave him there any longer than we have to. Anything could be happening to him!"

" _We can't get a search warrant without probable cause-and no one is talking,_ " Throk protested. " _We're forensically assessing the accounts of Erik Thorstein and Officer Lars Larson for links to the Grimborns and their operations but that takes time..._ "

"Which we don't have," Astrid grumbled. "The Hearing is tomorrow..."

"You could just walk up and look around?" Heather suggested. "And if Toothless shows that his master is there, we go in..."

" _I can't do that..._ " the ABI agent repeated.

"We can," Astrid repeated. "We could take his godfather, Gobber Belcher. He wouldn't care..."

"And shouldn't we care that a witness at an important hearing has been kidnapped two days before the hearing?" Fishlegs asked pointedly. "That would put the Grimborns straight up there as prime suspects in the kidnapping...even if none of the suspects talk?"

There was a pause.

 _"That would do for probable cause,_ " Throk said reluctantly.

"I'll ask Hiccup's lawyer, Mr Hoark, to see if he can defer the hearing until Hiccup is found," Astrid said but Throk's reply was instant.

" _NO!"_ he barked. " _We know these people are ruthless and have probably killed. If he is still alive, they may release him once the Hearing date is passed and he is no longer a threat-but if the Hearing is deferred until he returns, they may make sure he can never return."_

There was a pause and Astrid grew very pale.

"No..." she breathed. Anna took her hand.

"It will be okay," she reassured her friend.

" _I will meet you at the farm in two hours with the warrant,_ " Throk said. " _Don't go in without me!"_

"Promising nothing," Astrid said and hung up then looked at her friends. "Okay-Fishlegs, get your car. You can take us to Hiccup's and we can collect Toothless and Gobber-and I'll ride with them. And then we go and get Hiccup back."

"My Mom is going to kill me," Fishlegs moaned.

"Fishlegs-NOW!"

oOo

Hiccup stumbled as Berthel shoved him aside to get another can from the fridge and he gripped the rackety cupboard to prevent himself falling. His captors, all of them unpleasant and violent, hadn't hesitated to hit him if he opened his mouth or criticise him for everything. After making breakfast, they had made him scrub the kitchen from top to bottom and had then made him clean the hall.

Of course, his plan was working...sort of. He noticed when he was hauled out of the cellar that the men were all drinking beers at about eight in the morning so when he had made breakfast, he had added lots and lots of salt to their eggs-to encourage a little more thirst. And the men had responded by chugging four more beers each in the last hour...which he hoped would make them less alert. Now all he needed was to come up with an actual plan for escape. He could see through the crack in the curtains that it was sleeting and the frosty ground looked very cold.

He gasped as another hard cuff to the back of the head had his vision blurring and Amos kicked him.

"You know, you did such a nice job on the kitchen, you can sort out the john next," he leered, his eyes cruel. Hiccup glared at him and rubbed the back of his head.

"First up-ow. Second-this is not the caring and safe environment I was promised. And third..." He pulled open the door and almost gagged. "Third-ewww! Do none of you know how to aim? Or flush? Or...anything?"

"Get in there!" Savage growled as Hiccup gagged again and approached the filthy item with trepidation.

"If I die of typhoid or bubonic plague, I am getting my estate to sue your asses!" he grumbled, earning himself another vicious slap. But it was worth it because it distracted him from the stench...for a few moments. But as the men were stationed in view of the door-though not that close for obvious reasons-he managed to shove the tiny window open a crack, grabbed the bleach and an almost bald brush and glared at the challenge.

 _Thor-if you have any sense of justice, you are gonna smite those men down with rampaging stomach upsets...or at least get them blind drunk so I can get out of here..._

 _...though I have no clue where I can go..._

"I ain't hearing scrubbing!" Amos yelled and Hiccup took a deep breath, tried to pull his sweater up to cover his mouth and attacked the mess...

oOo

Gobber had been amazingly enthusiastic when he had Astrid and the others turned up and Toothless had been wildly excited, barking and licking everyone.

"I bet that doesn't wash out," Fishlegs complained as his coat was doused in dog drool.

"Eh-it's all meh fault," Gobber said in a downcast tone. "If I hadnae bin soused, they wouldnae ha' taken the laddie..."

"Gobber-what you do quietly in the privacy of your home is entirely your business," Astrid reassured him. "You aren't harming Hiccup, the place was clean and they had no right to remove him immediately..."

"That is correct," a new voice said as Hoark arrived, his neat suit completely incongruous in the shabby surroundings. Gobber gaped.

"Hoark? Whatcha doing here now?" the two limbed man asked. The lawyer sighed.

"I am Hiccup's lawyer and I am as concerned about him as you are," the man said grimly. "He feared that Viggo Grimborn would come after him...because he was planning on opposing his planning application. He knows what Viggo plans will destroy Raven Point forever and prevent anyone ever again enjoying the area." He fumbled in his briefcase and came out with a flash drive, which he handed to Astrid. "He wanted you to have this," he added.

"What is it?" she asked, frowning.

"His response to Viggo Grimborn," the lawyer said firmly. "He has analysed the plans and put in things he has pulled from his father's computer. I don't know the whole contents but he said to give it to you if anything happened to him-because he wants Raven Point protected."

"Is there a password?" she asked him and the lawyer smiled.

"He said...he calls you it occasionally," he said with a twinkle in his eye. And then he stepped back as Toothless sniffed his behind. "Hmm...suddenly Fenrir doesn't seem so much trouble after all..." he smiled.

"Fenrir?" Heather asked.

"My dachshund," he explained as everyone stared at him. Gobber's jaw dropped.

"I didnae see that," he commented, scratching his head.

"Now why does everyone say that?" the lawyer smiled. "Where are you all off to?"

"We think we know where he is," Astrid said firmly. "We're going for him." Hoark sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My advice would be...find some reasonable pretext why you are trespassing...if you are going in without a warrant...which of course you are..." he said ironically. "Just use the dog getting out as an excuse, okay? That may buy you a few minutes and I am sure this adorable mutt will find him and...will you _please_ get your nose out of there?" he snapped, glaring at Toothless, whose black nose was determinedly nudging his posterior. He whined, flattened his ears and backed away. Astrid immediately hugged him.

"Now you upset him!" she said reproachfully. Hoark shook his head and leaned forward, matting the dog's head gently.

"That was not my intention, Toothless," he said gently. "I just wished to remain unmolested..." The dog whined. "And we will get your master back. Your friends will go for him-and I will go to the ABI and offer my assistance...because I have a little more information than they have at present...some of it pertaining to a senior judge..." Astrid looked up and her gaze flicked over to Heather. The girl claimed to have cut all ties with the rest of the gang but she hated the idea that she could warn the twins that their uncle was firmly on their radar. But Heather shook her head.

"Good," she murmured. "If he hadn't been involved, Dagur could have gotten the help he needed sooner, rather than ending up in an asylum for the criminally insane..." She looked up and met Astrid's dubious gaze with her own resigned green one. "I'm not warning the twins-or anyone else. I think...it's time they had to reap what they sowed and realise that the law and the rules apply to everyone..." Astonished, Astrid managed a small smile.

"All everyone ever wanted," she murmured and offered the girl her hand...which Heather gratefully took. "Now-let's go find Hiccup!"

Toothless gave an eager yip as the leash was clipped to his collar and they all headed out to Fishlegs's neat red Honda while Astrid-with some trepidation-scrambled into Gobber's beat-up pick-up van with Toothless. She looked around.

"Gobber-where are the seat belts?" she asked as the two-limbed man grinned.

"Never bothered with 'em myself," he said cheerfully.

"I do!" Astrid protested. The mechanic grinned at her.

"Just hang on, lassie-ole Gobber won't let anything happen ter ye-yer Hiccup's lass and that boy needs you, now more than ever!" The smile dropped from Astrid's face and Gobber's as well. "We'll find him, Astrid," he added more seriously. She nodded.

"Okay, Gobber-let's go to Visithug!"


	61. Daylight Retrieval

**Sixty One: Daylight Retrieval**

The weather had worsened and Astrid was shivering, despite the rather temperamental heater, her coat and Toothless's warm body, pressed against hers, because the temperature was dropping rapidly. Sleet was being smeared over the screen by the creaking wipers and Gobber's truck was roaring unwisely fast along the highway with Fishlegs driving anxiously behind. Astrid knew he was anxious because he had phoned her six times to ask Gobber to slow down and check she was sure she knew where she was going. Every time, she had to remind him that as he was talking to her, she couldn't check their position on VikingNet Maps.

They roared on the Ring Road round Visithug and Astrid frowned and stared at her phone more often, glancing up and seeing the houses thin and then vanish in favour of fields and trees and finally just a sleety, white landscape...and up ahead, a lone farm, set well back away from the road.

"That's it," Astrid said and they slowed, pulling to a halt at the end of the track, waiting for Fishlegs to arrive. Eyes wide, Astrid stared at the building, alone and away from all scrutiny, an isolated prison for her friend.

 _Please Odin-let him be safe,_ she murmured silently as Toothless whined. Hugging him to her body, she leaned close. "When we get there, I need you to find Hiccup, okay? Find Hiccup..." she murmured as lights slowly approached and Fishlegs pulled up. He got out and tapped on the window.

"It's cold and snowing and I don't like driving in the snow..." he protested. Astrid glared at him.

"We're from Berk-it snows nine months a year!" she reminded him.

"Not exactly," he protested. "Statistically, it only snows in seven months of the year and..."

"Fishlegs! We are not here to listen to you whining! We're here to rescue Hiccup!" the blonde girl snapped and the husky boy pulled his collar up more, adjusting his cap.

"Actually, we were told to wait for Throk," he reminded the girl but she glared at him and checked her watch.

"It's nearly two and a half hours since we spoke to him-because you were driving so slowly, Fish!" she reminded him.

"Well, he's probably been and gone," Fishlegs said more cheerfully but Astrid grabbed his collar and hauled him close.

"He would have called us because he knew we were on our way," she reminded him gruffly. "Man up! Hiccup is our friend and he's a prisoner in there. So we need to go in there and rescue him..." Huffing, the boy stared at her as she released him.

"Okay-but no wonder some people think you're mean," he muttered and stomped back to his car.

"Not your sister!" Astrid called after him. "She loves me! She thinks _you're_ mean!" Then she turned to Gobber, who was chuckling.

"Aye-yuir definitely the lass for Hiccup," he laughed. "Okay-let's go and pretend we're lost and you need the washroom..." She glared at him.

"Why do I need to use the washroom?" she retorted. "Why can't you..?" Gobber winked.

"I only need a bush, not an entire washroom, lass..." he chuckled. "It's a question of plumbing..." She stared at him and then huffed.

"Fine," she said acidly. "I'll play the feeble girl...unless one tries to lay a finger on me or on Hiccup-and then I'll break his arm!"

"Definitely the lass for Hiccup," Gobber repeated as the truck roared up the frozen and uneven drive.

"Ow, Gobber-I may need my spine at some point in the future!" Astrid protested as they bounced hugely over a massive rut and she almost took off. Toothless gave a whine, his legs splayed.

"Just normal roads," Gobber said cheerfully, shifting down. They skidded, bumped another rut and finally pulled up in front of the house. "Well, we're here..."

oOo

Hiccup had managed-Thor only knew how-to clean the disgusting toilet and return it to something approaching usability for a normal person. The stench of bleach was now making his eyes water and he was aching all over. The tiny sink could only produce cold water and the soap appeared to be made of stone so though he struggled, he was signally unsuccessful in cleaning himself up much.

But he had barely finished when he heard the sounds of consternation and rancid bodies moving rather agitatedly.

"There's people outside," Amos said gruffly, peering through the gap in the curtains. The men all focussed, despite the copious beers they had ingested from his extra salty eggs and looked at the boy. He gave a self-conscious smile.

"Um...I can't have called them..." he pointed out. And then he took his chance, darting forward and ripping the curtains open-to see a familiar beat-up pick-up truck pull up in front of the house. Frantically, he tried to wave-but Berthel grabbed him from behind and hauled him back, half-throwing him across the hall. Immediately he was up, fired by desperation and he dashed for the door-but it was locked and there was no key. he turned, breathing hard...and found Savage grabbing him very roughly, a hand slammed over his mouth.

"And yer not calling anyone now!" he snarled, nodding. Amos wrenched the cellar door open and the man literally threw the boy backwards down the stairs. Flailing, his legs pinwheeling, Hiccup could do nothing as he fell, picturing the stone floor below him and realising the impact would knock him out and may end all hope of rescue-and possibly his life. So he desperately threw his arms forward, trying to get his legs under him. A step brushed one leg, he flew sideways and then his left foot hit something. He felt the snap and pain lanced up his leg before he slammed into the floor, his vision greyed by the impact and the sickening pain in his ankle. He heard laughing from above as the cellar door slammed closed and all hopes faded like his vision.

oOo

"There! The curtain opened!" Astrid said, pointing as Gobber snapped his head round. The curtains were wrenched closed but both the rescuers had seen the movement.

"Aye-they know we're here, lass-and we know they are," he said in a low voice. "Question is-will they open up like any normal person?" Astrid opened the door.

"They'll open for me," she said and jumped down, with Toothless behind her. The mutt pricked his ears and he sniffed the air, then raced to the door, sniffing hard. Self-confidently, Astrid marched up to the door and rang the bell twice, before rapping on the door with her mittened hand.

"Please...open up...I'm desperate..." she whined, ringing the bell again. Toothless had sniffed his way round the side of the house and she hoped he was following Hiccup's scent. But she was banging and ringing away for a few more minutes before the men inside gave up and opened the door.

Astrid was faced with a bald man with wide, not very intelligent eyes and both hands in splints. She wondered how he had managed to open the door.

"Yes?" His voice was a Visithug accent and quite high-pitched. Astrid grimaced.

"Please-can I use your washroom?' she asked, fluttering her blue eyes. She knew she was considered attractive and had always considered playing on that to be demeaning and beneath her because she wanted to be respected for her talents, not her looks. But this was for Hiccup-so she would use whatever means necessary to get in and try to find her friend. The man frowned.

"I'm not supposed to let anyone in," he protested and she reckoned he was rather simple. She fidgeted.

"Please..." she repeated. "I'm really _really_ desperate..." And she smiled hopefully at him. He sighed.

"Alright-come on in," he said to the hisses of ' _No, you idiot!_ ' from his unseen companions. Smiling brightly, Astrid walked in-and Gobber barged in after her.

"This is my Uncle," she said as she looked around and saw the three rough-looking men in the main room. "Sorry-you don't expect me to enter a house in the middle of nowhere on my own? As a young woman?" Berthel shook his head and the others scowled. One was standing by the door to the kitchen and the other was at the entrance to the cellar. "Um...where is your toilet..." Berthel sighed and led her to the little room, smelling strongly of bleach.

"You're in luck," he told her. "It's just been cleaned by..."

" _Berthel!_ "

"Oh, sorry Amos. I keep forgetting. Um...it was cleaned...by us..."

Now Astrid knew they were lying but she smiled and went in as Gobber planted himself firmly in the middle of the hall, glaring at the three men.

"So...nice weather we're having?" Berthel tried.

In the small washroom, Astrid lifted the lid and peered at the pan: it was clean and smelled of bleach. The entire place was shockingly clean and she switched the the taps on: the water was stone cold.

"Hiccup!" she called and peered down the gap by the waste pipe. "HICCUP? Can you hear me?" And then she kicked the pipes kick-kick-kick- and then waited.

"Please reply..." she whispered.

oOo

Through his pained haze, Hiccup heard the longed-for voice of Astrid, filtering down the pipes that ran down the side of the cellar. He blinked and looked up.

"Astrid?" he gasped. "ASTRID?"

But he had no idea if she had heard so he dragged himself to the pipes as he heard the three sharp blows, He wriggled round and positioned his good leg.

Kick-kick-kick...kick-kick-kick...kick-kick-kick

"Please, Astrid..." he breathed. "Please..."

And then he heard a barking outside. His head snapped up to see a shape at the partially boarded windows.

"Bud?" he gasped. "TOOTHLESS!"

oOo

"HE'S HERE!" Astrid yelled and burst from the washroom, glaring at the men. "You have our friend here."

"And now you're going nowhere as well," Savage said, sneering. Immediately Gobber hit him as Amos tried to close him down. Berthel lunged at Astrid, underestimating her-and found himself felled by some very hard judo kicks and a punch to the nose that had his eyes crossing. Amos saw his friend fall and turned to the girl-as she grabbed a wooden chair and threw it straight through the window.

The bell rang above the smash of glass as barking grew closer and Toothless leapt through the smashed pane, growling at the men and lunging at Amos before he could attack Astrid. The man yelled and went down as Astrid raced to the cellar door, fumbled at the bolt and wrenched it open. She peered into the gloom and saw the shape sprawled below.

"Hiccup?" she asked, breathlessly.

"As-Astrid?"

"We've found him!" she shouted.

The bell rang again as Savage crashed to the floor, wrestling with Gobber. Astrid stalked past Amos, who was being savaged by Toothless and unlocked the door, wrenching it open, to admit Fishlegs, Heather, Anna, Kristof, Throk, Atali and Throk's probationary Agent, a young man named Gustav Larson. Astrid stared into Throk's face.

"He's here-in the cellar. He looks injured!" she reported as Throk and Atali drew their guns.

"ABI! You're all under arrest!" Throk yelled and the men suddenly froze.

"Um-on what charge?" Savage asked snidely. "Defending ourselves from home invaders?"

"Kidnapping," Atali growled, her voice very unsympathetic. "There is a boy imprisoned in your cellar who was taken yesterday from Berk. And I can guarantee he isn't here of his own volition!" Fishlegs poked around and opened a cupboard.

"Hiccup's coat and bag!" he exclaimed.

"Now-I have no idea how those got there," Amos commented, crawling back from the growling Toothless. Throk looked over at Astrid and nodded.

"Go and check on your friend," he said and she stared at him, nodded-then raced down the stairs and crouched by the ashen shape of Hiccup-bruised and battered and clearly in pain but smiling.

"Hiccup," she gasped. "Oh my Thor...what happened to you...?"

"What...took you so long?" he asked her softly. "Didn't find my trail...of breadcrumbs?"

"It's snowing," she pointed out.

"Ah...so much for my masterplan..." he sighed as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his curled shape, feeling his arms wind around her. His head nuzzled into her neck. "Thank you, Milady," he murmured. "You have no idea how much I was hoping you would come for me..." She pulled back and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Actually, I can," she murmured and hugged him tighter. "Are you able to get up?" He shook his head.

"I think I may have broken my ankle," he murmured. "They threw me down the stairs to shut me up...possibly permanently...so a broken ankle is probably a result..." And then a black shape threw himself on the boy and he fell back, laughing as the eager black mutt fussed him, tail wagging wildly and pink tongue licking him thoroughly. "Argh! Toothless! Yuk! I love you too, bud!" Finally, he managed to sit up as Fishlegs arrived and crouched down by him.

"Wow, Hiccup-is your foot meant to point in that direction?" he asked guilelessly.

"Why no, Fishlegs, I do believe you're right-it appears to be broken and wow-hadn't noticed that _at all_..." Hiccup managed with severe sarcasm.

"Hey-there's no need to be mean," Fishlegs protested. "I have had to drive here through a snowstorm and I've never done the Freeway before and..."

" _Fishlegs_!" Astrid hissed, seeing Hiccup grow even paler. His arms tightened around her.

"Fishlegs-I was kidnapped, beaten, terrorised, throwing down a ladder...I think I can beat you on the ' _who's had the worst day_ ' competition..." Hiccup said tiredly. "Can I just get out of here please?" Between them, they helped Hiccup up the stairs, mainly by hopping and looking really as if he was about to faint-though he bravely hopped on-and he glared at the cuffed and subdued shapes of his captors. And smiled at a familiar shape.

"Agent Throk-how pleasant to see you," he said gratefully. "These men have been holding me prisoner. All of them have hit me-and that one...' And he pointed at Savage. "...threw me down the stairs to the cellar, probably breaking my ankle." Savage opened his mouth to protest but Toothless growled: he could smell all three men's scents on the boy and knew all of them had been responsible for hurting his master.

"I see," Throk said gravely. "We'll get you back to Berk very soon, Hiccup-and then to the hospital. That leg needs seeing to..." Hiccup shook his head.

"But I have to get to the Hearing," he said quietly, his face determined. "Otherwise, there was no point in enduring all of this." He looked at Astrid. "Did Hoark give it to you, Milady?" he checked and she nodded, patting her pocket where the flash drive safely nestled. "I have evidence I have to present from my father that should block Viggo's plans and save Raven Point." He smiled. "I now know how we can stop Viggo destroying Berk."


	62. A Trap For Fools

**Sixty Two: A Trap for Fools**

The ride back to Berk was slow, due to the driving snow and because Throk wanted to be sure not to jostle Hiccup's broken leg too badly. Local Visithug Police had arrested Savage, Amos and Berthel and Atali and Gustav stayed with their prisoners while the senior agent took the kidnapped boy home. Astrid and Toothless sat in the back with him while Gobber was driving along behind them-rather too close-but the boy appreciated the fact his Godfather wasn't going to let him out of his sight, if he could help it.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he murmured, squeezing Astrid's hand. "I mean…there were times when I felt so hopeless and like everything was against me…and I could have given up and gone to join my parents…but I have things to live for. You, Toothless, Gobber, our friends, stopping Viggo…"

"Right order, babe," she told him, leaning against him. "I mean, you're my first proper boyfriend and I don't want anything to happen to you…" Her eyes flicked up playfully. "Think how traumatised I'd be!" He managed a small chuckle, nuzzling her hair and sighing.

"So it's all about you," he said in a resigned voice. "I should have known…"

"And of course, you couldn't upset Toothless-I mean, he is the cutest dog in Berk…"

"It's always about the dog, isn't it," he sighed.

"And I love you," she murmured.

"Me too," he said.

"You love you?"

"I love you, Astrid Hofferson," Hiccup said firmly and kissed her. She gently rested her hands on his cheeks and kissed him back, her eyes closing in relief.

"Don't you ever go getting kidnapped again!" she warned him and he managed to chuckle then.

"Um, wasn't planning on it this time either," he murmured as they accelerated onto the Freeway back to Berk. "Agent Throk, I need to give you a statement, don't I?" The ABI agent cast a glimpse at the battered young man and sighed.

"All in good time, Hiccup," he stated as they passed a sign 'BERK 22 miles'. "First, we must get that leg seen to…"

"And then we stop Viggo," Hiccup said.

oOo

The ED in Berk General was busy but Hiccup was waved through-almost certainly because of the glowering shape of Throk. To his dismay, Toothless wasn't allowed to be in the hospital so he had waited in Gobber's truck, wrapped in a stained blanket, as the two-limbed man accompanied his godson. The doctor had been spoken to by Throk and then the agent had stood sternly in Hiccup's cubicle as he sat in a gown on the trolley, waiting to be assessed.

"I am going to need to ask something of you, Hiccup Haddock," he said in his deep voice. "Those men assaulted you-and in order to ensure they are indicted, we need proof…not just words but also an independent medical opinion detailing your injuries. And for that, the doctor will need to examine you, detail your injuries and take pictures."

Hiccup flinched, his eyes suddenly inspecting his lap.

"Do they have to?" he asked quietly and Throk paused, then nodded.

"Of course, no one can force you to agree-but it would be much more powerful if there are images-proof-of what they did to you…" he began and then he paused, alarmed by the sudden change in the boy's demeanour. "Hiccup. I have to ask you. Did those men… _touch_ you?" There was a sudden silence and Astrid's eyes widened as Hiccup blushed scarlet.

"Um…they hit me a lot but…no," he managed, suddenly sheepish. "Not like that. Um…it's not that it's just…" He gripped Astrid's hand tightly and sighed. "I mean, I'm a complete fishbone and if they have pictures of all this…well, they're just gonna laugh and say I deserved it and…"

Astrid gasped and in that second, she realised that despite his bravery, despite his sass and his determination, the hits had gotten through and all those cruel taunts had eroded his self confidence. She rose to her feet and pulled him close, kissing him.

"Babe-you didn't deserve any of this!" she assured him firmly. "Look-you were amazing. You _are_ amazing. No matter what has happened, you haven't given up. And no one will laugh at you…they'll just all be appalled at how three grown men treated a kidnapped teen. And in doing this, you get the last laugh in locking them away for what they've done. And I have every faith you will stop Viggo and make your Dad proud of you!"

Shadowed emerald eyes flicked up.

"Promise?" he asked softly and she nodded. "Okay-I'll do it," he said as Throk nodded approvingly.

"Once they have documented your injuries, you can be treated and then you can start to recover from your ordeals," he said gruffly. "I will leave an agent with you for protection-because I do not trust the integrity of your local law enforcement officers."

"You mean the cops are corrupt? Yeah, kinda worked that one out for myself," Hiccup muttered. "Especially Officer Lars…" Throk's face fell into a scowl.

"His treachery does us all a disservice," he commented shortly. "And he will be dealt with. But first-we keep you safe."

The doctors had come in and Hiccup had quietly but firmly asked everyone to leave as the doctor and nurse had examined him, recorded his injuries and X-rayed his ankle. And the verdict was that he required surgery to realign the bones. Initially, Hiccup had been resistant but the orthopaedic doctor, after the boy had explained why he was worried, had listed him for surgery that evening so that he would be recovered from the anaesthetic and able to attend the court hearing the following day-though the doctor did not recommend that he did. And so finally, Hiccup had agreed.

But what he hadn't expected, when he woke from surgery with his leg pinned and plastered, was that his room would be almost full with people waiting for him.

Sleepily, his bleary eyes had opened and he had looked into the white hospital room, seeing blurry shapes clustered around her. His mind was muzzy, his leg hurt and for a short while, he was trying to scrabble through his memory why he was in hospital. What had happened?

"M-Mom? Dad?" he rasped, a hand extending hopefully towards the blurry shapes, waiting to feel the warm embrace of his Mom, the enclosing grasp of his father's huge paw, knowing it always made him feel protected and safe. But there was no response and his brow furrowed. The large shape came closer. "Dad?"

"I'm sorra, laddie," Gobber's voice replied, uncharacteristically soft and apologetic. "Yer parents…well they…"

Remembrance hit him and with it, a fresh wave of pain. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to shut out the horrible truth, the fact he would never feel them again and it was almost as if he had lost them again. He curled up, shoulders hunched and swallowed, his shoulders jerking as he tried not to cry. And then a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a warm body and he clung onto her, feeling the soft hair brush his face as he buried it in her shoulder. Astrid held him as he quietly cried, the tears soaking into her shoulder.

"It's okay," she whispered, feeling him nuzzle against her. "I know. It's okay to forget for a second. They'll be watching over you..and I'm here now." She stroked his tousled hair and felt a sigh shudder through him.

"Th-thanks," he mumbled thickly. "Jus' forgot…and I felt…happy…" He sniffed. "Not that you don' make me happy…just…"

"It's okay," she repeated, pulling away and grasping his face between her hands, staring into the bruised features. His eyes were ashamed, as if she would think he was weak for mourning his parents. "I'm here for you, Hiccup." Then she leaned forward and pecked a small kiss on his forehead. He twitched a smile, swiping at his face with his hand.

"Thanks," he mumbled and allowed himself to lay back on his pillows. "You too, old man. Thanks for being here…"

There was a small yip and Toothless popped up from under the bed. A smile spread across Hiccup's face as the skinny dog scrambled up onto the bed, his tail wagging wildly.

"Bud! How…?" But the dog was wildly licking him and he hugged the eager mutt, his laughter filling the room.

"We smuggled him in a duffle bag which we said contained your clothes," Kristof explained, grinning. "I mean, Anna did the talking because no one wouldn't believe her!"

"And he's so cute and well-behaved…" Anna added, her green eyes twinkling at the sight of the dog lying down by the young man, his tail still wagging wildly.

"Thanks," he managed. "I really mean it. Thanks…" Astrid grinned at her friends and sat back in the seat by the bed.

"Well-that's what friends are for," she reminded him and he reached his hand out to her.

"Proper friends," he amended, feeling her grasp tighten on his hand as a pang of regret about the people he had believed cared for him shot through him-and was just as quickly dismissed. "Thanks, guys." Fishlegs smiled.

"All we need now is for you to get some rest and be ready for tomorrow," he said cheerfully, seeing Hiccup's eyes flutter with weariness. "Get some sleep, Hiccup. Gobber and Astrid are going to stay for a bit." Eyes closing with exhaustion, Hiccup smiled.

"At least I'm not alone," he mumbled as he dropped off to sleep.

oOo

The nurses had been very keen on the boy staying in hospital to recover from the break and the anaesthetic but he had remained firm and had signed his own discharge papers first thing in the morning-as Astrid and Gobber arrived. As his guardian, Gobber had counter-signed and Astrid had smugly driven him out in a wheelchair, a pair of crutches resting across his lap and a bag of pain meds in his pocket. Astrid had brought him a reasonable pair of non-skinny black jeans, a nice button-down shirt, tie and jacket to ensure he looked up to his date in court and his auburn hair was as casually tousled as ever-but there was no disguising the bruises on his face and neck or the plaster around his broken ankle.

Gobber hadn't bothered to ask and had swept Hiccup up like a small child and easily dumped him in the passenger seat, while Astrid had fastened the wheelchair and crutches in the back of the truck. Pale and clearly in pain, Hiccup had sat still as Astrid clambered in beside him and smiled, wrapping her arm around him.

"You okay?" she asked him softly and he nodded, leaning against her.

"You understand-I have to do this?" he replied. "I mean-this is what Dad wanted. A Mayor protects his own. And though I am not the Mayor, the current one doesn't seem to be up to the job…so I will do what my Dad would expect…" She chewed her lip and nodded, leaning close so she could breathe her reply into his ear.

"I am very proud of you," she told him. "And no father could fail to be proud of what you're doing!" He looked over into her face.

"Or watch the things you gave your life to, broken," he murmured and she smiled.

"Your father spent his life in service of Berk," she realised, recognising the line. "And he isn't here to build them back up-so you're here instead." They jolted and he hissed in pain.

"Sorry!" Gobber called cheerily as they skidded round the corner and sped towards Berk Courthouse. "Took longer than we expected tae get yer out of there. Better hope we're in time…"

oOo

Hoark stood at the stand, staring across the court. The Planning Hearing was constituted in accordance with Berk's very odd regulations but was presided over by a Judge because it was a legal appeal against the submitted plans by Hunter Developments. The Grimborn brothers in black suits, their 'legal adviser' Krogan and Mildew were all seated smugly at the defence table while the Planning Committee-chaired by Mayor Spitelout Jorgensen and including Eret Eretson Senior, Buffnut Thorston-the father of the twins, Mogadon Carnaby and Bertha Bogthorpe-were placed where the jury would normally sit.

"It's ten oh two and your witnesses do not seem to have arrived," Judge Stuffnut Thorston announced sternly. He was an older version of his son and Tuffnut, with long fading blond hair and a very smug demeanour. He glanced over to the Court Clerk. "I have no option but to tender my verdict and…"

Hoard's phone beeped and he smiled, looking over his half-moon spectacles at the judge.

"I crave your honour's indulgence for another ten seconds because they have arrived…" he said and the door slammed open, admitting the very pale but smartly dressed Hiccup in a wheelchair with his crutches across his lap, Astrid in a knitted navy blue above knee shift dress with knee length brown boots and an azure silk scarf knotted around her neck and Gobber in his best suit that was stretching vainly across his rounded middle. And behind them was another shape in black Judge's robes. Spitelout stared.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded superiorly as he saw the second judge. Hoark smiled thinly, his gaze sweeping over the assembled committee.

"It means I have taken action against the abnormally late assignment of a Judge to this Hearing by checking with the roster in the Archipelago Supreme Court," he announced and stared straight into Stuffnut Thorston's eyes. "And it seems that you were not assigned to this case but insisted and pulled in favours to get on this Hearing. But I have Judge Phlegma Slim here and I am offering you a chance to honourably recuse yourself from the Chair in this case."

Stuffnut's eyes narrowed and then he sat back, a smug expression on his face.

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked. Hoark stared flatly back.

"Because you are disqualified from sitting this case as you are Mr Grimborn's legal representative," he announced loudly. "I have numerous documents you have drafted for him as legal counsel. Therefore, you have an ongoing business relationship with Mr Grimborn and Hunter Developments and cannot rule on any case involving either Mr Grimborn and/or Hunter Developments as you are not impartial!"

Stuffnut snorted with laughter.

"I may have done a few minor consultancy items some time in the past for these men, but I assure you that the relationship is no longer…" he said smoothly.

"It is current!" Phlegma snapped. She was a solid woman with dark hair in a braided bun, sharp eyes and thick eyebrows that dipped in anger. "The last documents filed by you on Hunter Developments' behalf was two weeks ago." She stared at him as if she was smelling a rank odour and brandished a paper bearing the Archipelago Supreme Court Seal. "The Supreme Court have placed me in charge of this Hearing and you are relieved. And as of now, you are also suspended pending investigation into your professional conduct!"

"Now wait a minute, woman!" Stuffnut exploded, lurching to his feet. "This is my court and I will say what…"

"Ushers-remove Mr Thorston from that seat and escort him to his place in the Hunter Developments table-where he belongs," Phlegma ordered and the court officers in their dark brown suits with the Berk crest emblazoned on their breast pockets all rushed forward to grab the Thorston in the black robes. Judge Thorston slammed his gavel several times.

"I will not tolerate this! Contempt! Contempt…" For a few moments, there was an unseemly struggle as Stuffnut was wrestled from the Bench and carried, kicking and cursing to be slammed down in a vacant seat at Viggo's side. And from where he sat, Hiccup could see the developer's dark brown eyes narrow and flatten with anger that his built-in advantage was suddenly undone. Head up, robes moving as she walked purposefully forward, Phlegma ascended the step to the bench and, after pointedly brushing some imaginary dust from the seat, took the Chair of the court. Her gavel slammed down.

"This Court is in session!" she said. "Let us proceed."


	63. Make Dreams Your Master

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Nightstar Fury. I'm so sorry for the terrible disaster that has happened and am glad you are safe. Sending you love, hugs and prayers.**

 **-o-**

 **Sixty Three: Make Dreams Your Master**

Hoark raised his hand, still standing by the 'prosecution' table that had been allocated to him as plaintiff. Tilting her head, Judge Phlegma nodded.

"I have an objection to the make-up of the Planning Committee on grounds of impartiality," the lawyer announced.

"Now listen here," Spitelout snapped. "I am the Mayor and I have every right to sit on this committee and…"

"In my court, Mayor Jorgensen, the rules and regulations will be observed at all stages of the process," she announced. "What is the basis of your objection, Mr Hoark?" The lawyer smiled.

"All of these people have current business relationships with Hunter Developments and Viggo Grimborn," Hoark announced. "Stefan Jorgensen, Eret Eretson and Mogadon Carnaby are all listed as 'consultants' and are paid four figure monthly sums for said 'consultancy' work, the nature of which may be obvious in this court…"

"I object!" Stoffnut growled.

"I'll allow…" Phlegma said sternly.

"Buffnut Thorsten is a property agent for Hunter Developments and Bertha Bogthorpe is CEO and co-owner of Bogthorpe Fabrications which has a very close business relationship with Hunter Developments and has fielded six figure contracts in all previous developments. Both of them have a vested interest in seeing this planning granted to further their own enrichment," Hoark announced.

"Accepted," the Judge said. "You are all dismissed. Who else is available who is a citizen of Berk of good standing and without a connection to Hunter Developments?"

There was a pause and a few people put their hands up. The Judge smiled and beckoned the volunteers forward.

"Give your name and status," she checked.

"Sven Shepherd," a bald man with jug ears and a bushy blond moustache. "Sheep farmer."

"Mulch Farmer," a very short, round hairy man said. "Yak farmer."

"Bucket Farmer," a tall blond man said standing sheepishly by the short man. "Yak farmer."

"Gobber-sorry, Gordon Belcher, mechanic," Gobber offered.

"Elsa Larson, housewife," a heavyset woman offered.

"Bryan 'Boarlegs' Ingerman, Architect," the man said. He was husky with greying blond hair in a pudding-bowl cut and a long, fancy moustache on his round face. His brown suit was crumpled-and it was obvious he was Fishlegs's father.

The silent, hunched shape of the tiny old squinting woman, known only as Gothi-AKA the Town Elder-walked forward, glowering at Viggo and then pointedly took her seat at the head of the Planning Committee table.

"Gothi-Town Elder," Boarlegs supplied helpfully, earning himself a whack over the head with the old woman's staff.

"Mala Wing, School Principal." Hiccup turned in his chair and stared as Principal Wing arrived, her cool green eyes determined. She afforded him a small nod as Phlegma accepted her volunteering and she and the other new members of the Planning Committee were sworn in. Stuffnut put his hand up.

"Can I object?' he asked in a bored voice. "Ingerman's son supports the objection and Mala Wing is the High School Principal where all the objectors study." Judge Phlegma leaned forward and glared at Boarlegs, who started to sweat.

"Is this true?" she asked and he nodded.

"My son does what he wants because he's a passionate person," he whimpered. "But I am politically neutral. I have worked for people all over the Archipelago and have not objected to this planning application nor ever seen it. I don't even like voting because I hate having to choose between two people. It feels so mean." Mala met the Judge's glare steadily.

"I am indeed the senior educator in the High School," she admitted. "A school where objectors study…and where the children of all the people you have dismissed from the Planning Committee have or still do study." She wouldn't even look at Bertha. "However, my only interest is doing what is in the best interests of all the young people of Berk."

"Objection dismissed," Phlegma announced. "Take your seats. Hunter Developments-present your plans for the development of Raven Point."

Hoark sat down and Astrid carefully wheeled Hiccup into place next to him, then took her seat on his other side. The lawyer leaned towards him, his face concerned.

"Are you alright, lad?' he asked in a low voice. "You look a little peaky and I gather you were in hospital overnight…" Hiccup nodded.

"Broke my ankle when one of the bad guys threw me down the steps into the cellar," he murmured in response. "They fixed it yesterday evening and I'm here because this is something I have to do." Hoark nodded.

"I've read your submitted objections and they are extremely impressive," he admitted.

"Astrid helped," Hiccup confessed. "We spent some of our time on our Civics and Society project in researching what we needed."

"Lad-this is the most practical of Civics and Society projects you could possibly hope for," Hoark commented, opening his legal yellow pad and starting to make notes as Viggo Grimborn took the floor.

For the next ten minutes, Hiccup found himself unwillingly admiring the man's absolute confidence and smoothness as he presented his vision of Raven Point. There was a glossy film, graphs, architectural drawings-that had Hoark and Boarlegs making notes-and projections of wealth, jobs and a betterment of the life for the people of Berk. And through it all, his delivery was even, clear and confident.

"So in summary-this development will bring significant inwards investment, create approximately 700 jobs and increase the demands for local supply chains for the duration of the build and as the development settles. Should the casino be granted a license, the benefits will increase further."

He looked across the committee and bowed his head, then resumed his seat, a small smile lifting his lips. Hiccup sighed and lifted his head, then wheeled himself forward, reaching over and slipping the flash drive into the computer. He checked as he loaded up his presentation and then he looked up.

"Your Honour, I apologise for not getting up but I was kidnapped two days ago and was rescued by the ABI yesterday-though my kidnappers broke my ankle in the process," he announced and she nodded.

"You are excused," she said generously. "Proceed."

"Your Honour, my name is Hiccup Haddock and I am the only child of former Mayor Stoick Haddock and Valka Haddock," he announced. "And I object to the proposal for a number of reasons." He glanced over at Viggo and behind him, Spitelout and his resolve hardened. "Firstly, Raven Point has an Ecological Preservation Order on it that is designed to preserve the ancient SubArctic Nordic environment. This order is being ignored and the fragile habitat is being destroyed by this man. And once this ancient ecosystem is lost, it's gone forever!"

He could almost feel Viggo scowling at him but Astrid was smiling, her bright blue eyes encouraging.

"That alone should kill this development stone dead-but for some reason it is still being considered. So I need to address the second problem." His emerald eyes rose to meet Viggo's cold glare. "And that is that the pretty presentation Viggo Grimborn gave you is a lie!"

"OBJECTION!" Krogan growled and Hiccup inexplicably found himself shivering at the hatred in the man's face and voice. Phlegma slammed her gavel down.

"Hiccup-you should explain your allegations-because if you can't prove your word, then you will be required to withdraw your testimony." Hiccup nodded and moved his presentation on.

"Hunter Developments have completed three similar developments over the last seven and a half years, in the Grimborn's home town of Jaegerby and in Hysteria and Paxlandia," he said. "And in every town, the same promises were made." He flicked up summaries of the planning proposals and the projections for jobs, income and local suppliers. The comparisons with his current proposals were all shown in table form and everyone stared as the _exact_ same promises were made. "But in every case, they were wrong."

"I really think that you should stick to what you understand, boy," Viggo growled but Hiccup smiled and the next slide clicked up.

It was a High Street with shops shut, 'for rent' signs outside most of the buildings and the impression of everything looking run down and deserted.

"This is the High Street of Jaegerby six months after the development opened," he explained. "The out of town Mall sucked the life out of the centre of town and caused all the family owned small businesses to close. People shopped in the Mall at chains, not local independents. The Mall suppliers went with national and international, not local suppliers. There were 700 jobs created by the Mall-but 1800 local jobs were lost. Truck traffic increased by 382% and air quality deteriorated significantly. Jaegerby's economy shrunk by 32% and has not recovered six years later." He clicked up another wrecked High Street. "Hysteria. Nor quite as badly effected-only half of the shops closed-most of them small, local businesses, not national chains but 1200 local jobs were lost. All local suppliers lost out." Another High Street. "Paxlandia. Worst of the lot. This is eight months after the Hunter Mall opened. All local shops closed, 1923 local jobs lost, all local suppliers closed down, trucks up 400%, air quality down 40% and crime up 79% due to the Casino opened as part of the development-as they plan for Berk."

Hiccup turned to look at the planning committee.

"All Viggo's glowing promises are lies and these sad pictures show Berk's future if you approve this development-jobs lost, the town centre ripped apart, lives ruined, the town ruined! Do not be fooled-the only person who will benefit will be Viggo Grimborn and his Company."

"OBJECTION!" Stuffnut yelled. Hoark smiled and stood in support of his client.

"Hunter Developments made profits of $13 million from Jaegerby, $15 million from Hysteria and £19 million from Paxlandia while those towns lost jobs, businesses and their economies shrunk," Hoark riposted. "Oh-and the major shareholders, Viggo and Ryker Grimborn, personally cleared $15 million each." He paused and smiled. "Not forgetting the minority shareholders- Stuffnut Thorston, who owns 7.3% and his son, Gruffnut Thorston, who owns 0.7%-receiving $2.38 million and $228 000 respectively."

"Your point is taken," Judge Phlegma said. "Good work, Hiccup. Have you any further objections?"

There was a pause and Hiccup stared at his lap. _This is for you, Dad._ And then he nodded.

"Yes, your Honour," he said. "Two more points. The first of these is that no one has asked if the people of Berk want this. So we have. We have taken a petition via online platforms and on paper." He looked up and the door opened admitting Fishlegs, Anna and Kristof who had been waiting for his cue, carrying boxes full of signed petition sheets and printouts of the online petitions. "Out of 5139 registered inhabitants of Berk, 4887 signed the petition against any development of Raven Point and to preserve it as a community resource for all of Berk, as it is now!"

"That is 95% against the development, your Honour," Astrid added.

"OBJECTION!" Stuffnut growled. "This is not relevant." The Judge laughed at him.

"The will of the people is not relevant in the decision about a development that may devastate a protected ecological site, decimate the economy and destroy hundreds of jobs and dozens of businesses? You really believe that? DENIED!"

"My final point is that there is already a development plan for Raven Point that was submitted prior to this one, that was never discussed against all Council Policy and legality," Hiccup said sternly and silence fell over the Courtroom. "Prior to his death, my father submitted plans for the sympathetic development of his land and Raven Point."

"Ah-ha! Objection-irrelevant!" Stuffnut scoffed.

"I knew he was a hypocrite," Ryker growled loudly.

"Please explain, Hiccup," Phlegma said sternly, scowling at him. She had been on the verge of believing him and he realised she was disappointed that he seemed to be only objecting so his own plans could go forward instead.

"My father's plans-which have my name on, as well as a silent partner, a Mr A Forraeder-were submitted in early August, prior to his death, but were delayed and have been conveniently 'lost' though I have receipts for their submission and a copy of the meeting where they should have been discussed-but minutes of that meeting that show they were just removed from the agenda but no explanation why."

Boarlegs Ingerman looked up and stared directly at Eret Senior and Spitelout: as an Architect, he knew the people who were involved in the planning department most closely.

"But you have neither the resources nor the land to continue," Viggo said reasonably.

"The agreement is still under contest," Hoark interjected. "Another reason why you cannot develop the area-because the ownership of the land is still unresolved."

"'Ere! It was awarded to me fair and square by a judge in court on the penalty clause!" Mildew piped up, his voice grating over everyone's nerves. Phlegma frowned and turned to the Clerk of the Court, a small man with an oversized moustache named Ulf.

"Ulf-please get me all the papers from that Hearing NOW as I will need to see them before we finally rule on this application," she said and the little man leapt up and scurried off, leaving his deputy to continue taking notes. Hiccup grabbed his crutches and slowly levered himself to his feet, facing the court. He could feel his hands shaking and couldn't put any weight through his leg, but he knew he had to be standing to emphasise his father's vision.

"My father's dream was to develop Raven Point so it was preserved for all forever," he said quietly. The slide changed and he showed the plans. "He was the one who insisted the area was designated a site of special botanical and ecological interest and was protected. He wanted it to be a heritage for our children and future generations. So he planned to make the area a park, inserting sensitive cycle and nature paths, a picnic area here and compostable toilets here and here. He was going to open the track to Thor's Beach along the old logging path so access was easier and safer. There would be ecological lodges here and here and a small number of sensitive low impact houses on Freya's Ridge. And of course, the social housing development down in Gothi's Hollow which is desperately needed for our people in the town."

There was a pause-and then the public cheered. The new Planning Committee were all applauding as well and even Gothi was smiling.

"OBJECTION!" Stuffnut growled. "This Hearing is to determine if the Hunter Developments Plans can proceed, not discuss rival plans…"

"Though these plans predate your development-which is being performed without plans in a protected ecological area!" Astrid retorted.

"We don't want your development!" Fishlegs piped up boldly. "And nor do the people of Berk!"

"OBJECTION!" Stuffnut yelled as Viggo rolled his eyes, clearly asking himself why he paid the Judge at all. Phlegma hammered her gavel down until the courtroom fell silent.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted. "I will have SILENCE!" There was a pause where everyone looked at her. "Good," she said. "Now we will break for one hour for lunch. After that, I will hear any further arguments and the Committee and I will tender their judgement." Then she paused. "During lunchtime, the Committee will be sequestered in the Jury Room and no outside communication will be allowed." She fixed Viggo with her glare. "Just to ensure no one suddenly finds their bank balance unexpectedly larger than expected in return for…reduced impartiality!"

Her gavel slammed down again as everyone rose while she left. As soon as she had vanished into the door to her room, the Committee vanished into the Jury Room and Astrid rushed forward to grab Hiccup, who was almost toppling over. She and Fishlegs managed to lower him safely into his chair…and then she flung her arms around him.

"That was…awesome!" she enthused as she squeezed him hard.

"If they don't side with your arguments, Hiccup, then they have ignored all legality and logic," Hoark said, shaking the auburn-haired teen's hand. "Your father would have been proud."

That had him blinking, his eyes burning and throat thick with a sudden rush of emotion. Suddenly, he was exhausted, hungry and his leg was hurting insistently. But Astrid was holding his hand and he suddenly rested his head against her, closing his eyes in weariness.

"He'll only be proud if we win," he sighed but Astrid kissed the top of his head.

"No-he'll be proud that you fought, no matter the outcome," she told him. "No matter what Triumph and Disaster have befallen you, you've pushed on to this moment." She looked into his weary face and smiled. "I believe in you. And hopefully, they will too."


	64. Yours is the Earth

**Sixty Four: Yours is the Earth**

Hoark had treated the pair to sandwiches in Viking Burger, where he and the teens had each eaten a Raider Burger with fries and a coffee. Hiccup had swallowed more tablets and the pain in his face had eased slightly. Fishlegs had nervously eaten and entire 'Stoick the Vast' burger and three large portions of fries as he worried about the results while Kristof and Anna congratulated Hiccup on his performance. But Hiccup could barely eat, exhausted by the after-effects of his anaesthetic, kidnapping and stress.

"I hope I did enough," he said, munching a potato fry unenthusiastically. "I mean, Viggo has expensive lawyers, people who don't hesitate to kidnap and kill and he's filthy rich…"

"Filthy, certainly," Astrid muttered, dipping her fries into a large portion of slaw. Her boyfriend eyed her suspiciously as she stole one of his fries.

"True but can we concentrate on what happened to the super-healthy and dedicated sports star?" he asked her as she smiled.

"She's keeping her strength up to support her awesome boyfriend," she reminded him, sucking loudly on her soda. "Mmm…delicious…"

"You know, I am sure no reasonable judge could have allowed that clause to stand," Hoark murmured quietly, stirring his coffee absently. "It is so ridiculous that it defies legality-especially is it calls for a forfeit when the beneficiary of the will was unaware there was any payment due. I am certain the Ancient Viking law upon which our legal codes are based would say that if the deal falls through because the purchaser dies, the deal is off because the man with whom the deal was made is no more and a new deal must be negotiated. No penalty can be levied on a dead man's family for 'excess debts or abilities.' It's to stop people becoming indentured thralls, essentially slaves in all but name because they are laden with crippling debts bequeathed upon the death of the head of house."

"Makes you wonder which judge Mildew went to with his case, doesn't it?" Hiccup muttered, rescuing his last couple of fries from Astrid and eating them. Hoark smiled.

"I know what Phlegma is thinking," he said quietly and checked his watch. "Almost time to head back. It wouldn't do to keep her waiting-she hates not being in absolute control." Hiccup glanced up and sighed.

"Same as Dad," he admitted. "But he was never in control, was he? He did his best, gave his life to ensure that he was the best Mayor he could be. _A Chief protects his own, son. Never forget your duty!_ " Hoark stared at him.

"Chief?" he breathed. "Of course-he's a Haddock! You're a Haddock!"

"Well, technically I'm a human not a _Melanogrammus aeglefinus_ but I am a member of the Haddock family…" Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Like a Cod?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Technically Haddocks are members of the Cod family since Haddock is the only member of its own genus…" Astrid added, smirking.

"All I know is they all taste good with fries," Kristof grinned. There was a thud as Hiccup's head hit the table.

"You've been practicing the fish jokes, haven't you?" he groaned. Astrid chuckled.

"For ages! But we were waiting for someone to give us the cue…so thanks, Mr Hoark!" she smirked.

"Pleased to be of service," the lawyer managed with a smile. "But you have eloquently pointed out what I-and everyone else has missed. And that means…I can file the papers to get Mildew's clause overturned and your home, lands and wealth restored!" Hiccup looked up.

"Really? You can do that? Really?" he asked hesitantly. Hoark grinned.

"Of course…otherwise I'll never get paid!" he quipped and Hiccup groaned and rested his head on the table again.

"And everyone is a joker," he muttered.

"If I may?"

Suddenly, everyone was on alert at the smooth words as Viggo, Ryker and their 'legal adviser' Krogan stood by them. Hoark was immediately sitting up straight.

"I suggest that you leave now, Mr Grimborn," he said coolly. "My client has nothing to say to you-and your legal adviser-who seems to have no actual legal qualifications-should be giving you the same advice." The man Krogan, deeply tanned with close-cropped black hair, a thin, mean-looking face and scars down one cheek, gave a vicious scowl…and Hiccup gave a shudder. An image of the black truck flashed through his memory.

"You were the driver," he breathed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Viggo interrupted as he turned his hard brown glare on the auburn-haired boy. "But I feel you should listen to what I have to say." Hiccup lifted his head and stared into the other's man's eyes.

"Speak," he said coldly. Viggo gave a small smile.

"This doesn't have to be a fight to the death," he began smoothly. "We don't have to be enemies, Hiccup. We can be allies. After all-we both want the same thing."

"Do we?" The boy's response was toneless.

"Yes-but can we speak in private?" Viggo asked calmly.

"I think not," Hiccup told him flatly. "I think you can say what you want before witnesses because I won't be trusting myself to you or any of your people."

"Regrettable," Viggo commented. "We both wish the development of Raven Point, Hiccup. Why must we be adversaries? We can work together for our mutual interest…"

"Our visions are very different," Hiccup told him bluntly. "You want to destroy, tear down and build what isn't wanted, needed or good for anyone but you-while I want to preserve what we have and enhance the quality of life for everyone." He shook his head. "You could always withdraw your application…but that wouldn't bring my parents back, would it?"

"I am sorry for your loss," Viggo said evenly. "Such things are so tragic. And so unexpected. Who can predict what could happen when you put yourself in harm's way?" Hoark stood, his face stern.

"And now it's time for you to leave, Mr Grimborn," the lawyer said firmly. "I think my client has made his position clear. And now…we need to await the judgement." Ryker's fists clenched and he glared at the boy.

"You'll go the same way as your father!" he growled. Hiccup stared at him, his eyes glittering with anger.

"And you know nothing about that, right?" he taunted the man. Viggo frowned.

"I am sorry you did not have the wisdom to accept my offer," he said coldly. "It will not be repeated."

"Good," Astrid muttered as the man fixed her with a glare-then turned away, shaking his head. But the group only relaxed when they had left the restaurant. Hoark exhaled.

"I see what you mean," he muttered. "And his companions don't exactly radiate reassurance." Then he rested a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Are you alright, Hiccup?" There was a pause and emerald eyes flicked up, as the young man nodded.

"Yes, I am," he said in a surprised voice. "Because he's rattled. He came here with an offer because he knows he's lost."

"And he threatened you again!" Fishlegs protested.

"In a way that no one could swear was actually a direct threat," Heather sighed. "I mean, the tone and the looks on their faces were pretty telling…but in a court of law…it won't hold up…"

"Let's get back to Court," Hiccup said as Astrid pulled her jacket on and grabbed the handles of his wheelchair.

"Yes-because I think Judge Phlegma will be mad if you aren't there!" she commented. Hiccup grinned as he pulled his scarf round his neck.

"Just what I need-being sent to jail on top of my woes," he sighed. She smiled.

"Don't worry, babe-if that happens, I'll bake you a cake with a file in to help you break out!" she promised. He chuckled.

"Or I could just hit someone over the head with the cake and run for it," he grinned. "Though I may end up being charged with assault with a deadly weapon…"

"Hush you-or I'll make you push your own wheelchair…"

"How-how is that fair?" he protested. Hoark sighed.

" _Young love_ ," he muttered.

oOo

When the Planning Committee returned, it was evident from the tomato stains down Gobber's shirt and the slice of pepperoni in Mulch's beard that they had ordered pizza…to the extent that most of them looked well-fed and somewhat postprandially sleepy. Phlegma slammed her gavel down and her keen gaze swept the room.

"During the recess, I have examined the hearing for the appeal regarding ownership of the Haddock lands and house which were awarded to Mr Bernard Mildew due to a very dubious penalty clause," she announced.

"Objection!" Stuffnut Thorsten shouted.

"Denied." There was a pause. "The contract and the penalty clause were written by Stuffnut Thorston and witnessed by Viggo Grimborn. Mr Mildew then took the contract to court without notifying the other party and had the case seen before the man who wrote the contract to determine its legality and the execution of the terms. There was no notification of the Estate of Stoick Haddock so no counter-argument could be made-so the legal processes were not followed."

"Objection!"

"Denied," Phlegma hissed. "But you agreed to sit a case where your own contract was being tested. That is illegal and contravenes all the rules and regulations governing the conduct of the judiciary. You did not recuse yourself as you should-and as this is the same as you refused to do today. Therefore that judgement cannot be seen as impartial and must be set aside."

"WHAT?" Stuffnut and Mildew exploded.

"OBJECTION!" Stuffnut bellowed.

"I'll tek it ter the Supreme Court!" Mildew protested. "This is illegal. Yer biased against me!"

"You can't take it to the Supreme Court until it has been seen in the Island Court by an impartial judge!" Phlegma snapped. "Furthermore, as I previously mentioned, I am authorised by the Supreme Court to suspend Judge Thorston for gross misconduct and corruption, to suspend his license and open an Inquiry into his practice, conduct and ethics."

"But…" he stammered as the gavel slammed down. The Court ushers grabbed his arms and escorted him our of the Courtroom.

"Freeze his assets, seize his passport and ensure he is escorted to Archi for his Bench Hearing," Phlegma ordered.

"'Ere-what about me land?" Mildew protested. "I mean, I've already sold it to Grimborn and…"

"And the land, house and bank accounts are all taken back into Probate pending a legal decision," Phlegma said sternly.

"But I don't own it any more…"

"Nor does Grimborn," Phlegma said coldly. "The land is under the possession of the Archipelago Legal System and in reality, should be returned to the rightful owner, Hiccup Haddock-but it is simpler for it to remain in Probate until the matter is decided. I have schedule the Hearing for one week today. But as of now, I recommend you remove all your possessions from the Haddock home, make good any damage and restore any possessions your have removed or damaged. It is not your house, Mr Mildew so I will send bailiffs to remove you by 9am tomorrow.""

"I'll appeal!" Mildew snarled.

"Hearing's set for one week-and until then, the situation is reset as it was before the illegal judgement was made!" she replied. "Likewise, Mr Grimborn-you do not own the land you assume you purchased from Mr Mildew. That land is returned to Probate. All your men, buildings and machines are to be off it by 9am. If they are not, I will dispatch the Archipelago Defence forces to remove them or destroy them. Is that clear?"

'I believe the decision on the Planning Application is still pending," Viggo commented coolly. "So what is it to be: Jobs, commerce, prosperity, investment or a few trees and paths and a new picnic area?"

"Or maybe the question should be…should the Planning Committee choose to ratify a development that is unwanted by 95% of the population, that will destroy our environment, wreck the local economy, annihilate our town centre, ruin air quality, increase crime and enrich these characters only…or back a plan to retain this land for common use in perpetuity with some sympathetic social housing and a few low impact houses in the area? Will you back the destruction of Berk to make these developers richer or vote to preserve Berk and save Raven Point?" Hiccup's voice rang out and he felt a calm sweep over him. The Committee nodded and got up.

"We would like to deliberate," Mrs Larson announced as they filed back into the Jury Room. "And could you send out for tacos please?" Phlegma rolled her eyes.

"You are aware that you are required to tender a verdict by the end of the day?" she asked acidly. Mrs Larson grinned.

"If we can have an order of six fish tacos, tortilla chips, guacamole, eight sodas-one lite-and a bowl of yak noodle soup, we can give you a verdict in the time it takes to eat them plus five minutes," Boarlegs offered helpfully.

"What the…?" Viggo spluttered and cast an irritated look at the Judge.

"This is Berk," she explained. "Where everyone could do with a little less feeding. Ulf-get their order sent up as soon as possible, please?" The Committee filed into the Jury Room, with the Judge-and Principal Wing-casting them exasperated looks. "It happens every time," Phlegma commented as she shuffled her papers. "Every Jury here has to be fed well or they refuse to do anything. A Berk Judge learns to deal with them."

Hiccup felt eyes boring into the side of his neck and looked up-to see Krogan glaring at him. The man gave him the creeps, silent but menacing and moving with a confidence and stride that suggested he was fit and capable. Then he reached of this phone and groaned-it was still with Throk as evidence.

"Have you got your phone?" has asked Astrid and she nodded. "Can I check something?"

"Sure," she said and unlocked the device. He swiftly logged onto Berkbook and found the videos of the car chase they had been in on New Year's Eve. Playing the videos-which he hadn't seen fully, because he had been driving-he paused as Astrid's daring camera work got a full face view of the man driving the lead truck-the one which had pursued them all the way to Loki's Mall. And then he paused and enlarged the image.

The face of Krogan looked back at them, his dark eyes narrowed with lethal intent and his hands gripped hard on the wheel. The scars on his face were clearly visible. Swiftly, Hiccup screenshot the image and sent it to Throk.

 **FOUND THE DRIVER-IN COURT AS VIGGO'S LEGAL REPRESENTATIVE. COURT 6. HURRY.-HHH3**

Then he handed it back to Astrid with a smile.

"Now we wait," he said.

The tacos and soup were duly delivered and enjoyed by the Planning Committee and then, seven minutes after the empty plates had been brought out, they emerged again, with Phlegma stomping to her chair once more. Spitelout was arguing with Viggo while Mogadon and Eret Senior were talking quickly and quietly together. Phlegma slammed her gavel down and the whole court came to order as Mrs Larson-who had been voted as spokesperson-stood up.

"Have you reached a decision?" the Judge asked and the woman nodded. There were a variety of stains on the shirts of the round men on the committee but Mala Wing was looking serene.

"We have," she announced in her thick Berkian accent. Phlegma nodded.

"Then proceed," she said. Mrs Larson smiled.

"We have denied permission to Hunter Developments for all the reasons Mr Hoark put forward," she announced. "Furthermore, we want the Mayor Stoick plan to go ahead and have granted planning permission for that. We all want the preservation of our natural spaces for everyone!"

There were cheers from the gallery where Heather, the Soccer Team and all their families were watching as Spitelout stood up.

"Don't imagine you're the _actual_ Planning Committee!" he snarled. "The moment this court ends, I'll overturn this verdict…"

"You cannot!" Phlegma told him, leaning forward and staring angrily into the cold pale blue eyes. "The verdict of this Court and this Committee is binding." Spitelout narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist on the table, then gritted his teeth and winced, slowly cuddling his hand to his middle. The table was about a hundred years old and hard as iron and punching it had been extremely painful.

"I will appeal," Viggo said calmly. "And I am certain there will be enough inconsistencies here to have this judgement set aside…"

"I very much doubt that," a voice said from the door. Everyone turned-to see Agents Throk, Atali, Minden and Gustav of the ABI.


	65. Not be tired by waiting

**Sixty Five: Not be Tired by Waiting**

Throk walked forward, his cool gaze sweeping over the room and lingering on Mala for a second longer, cluing Hiccup that the pair knew each other. The Principal gave the slightest of nods, her green eyes warm with recognition. And then the agent turned to stare at Viggo Grimborn and raised his badge.

"Agent Throk, Archipelago Bureau of Investigation. Viggo Grimborn-I am arresting you for conspiracy to commit the murder of Valka and Stoick Haddock and of the Senior Priest of Odin. Ulf Oddvarson. Stand up and put your hands behind your back."

"I suspect you are making a mistake," Viggo said sternly. "My Legal Services Director here will ensure that I am walking free…" Minden came up behind him.

"Except he's under arrest for attempted murder," she announced. "He was positively identified as the driver of a truck that tried to run Hiccup Haddock off the road on New Year's Eve. The truck you alleged was taken without your permission-yet which clearly was taken _with_ your permission and probably on your orders!"

"And Ryker Grimborn-you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder and attempted murder," Atali added, moving towards the older brother. The Planning Committee all looked up in interest and Hiccup thought he saw Mulch handing round a bag of potato chips.

"You're making a mistake!" Ryker growled-and then ran for it, shoving Spitelout into the agents and vaulting over the defendant's table. The Mayor staggered and collapsed over Minden and Throk as Krogan leapt over the table and sprinted for the Jury Room door. Sven Shepherd dived at him but the man gave a vicious karate kick and the hefty bald man flew across the committee table and landed on Bucket.

In the melee, Viggo was up and moving as well-but Hiccup saw him and, fired with determination that the man wouldn't get away with killing his parents, the boy threw himself forward, his crutch swinging round like a bat. Viggo was almost away-but the impact of the crutch on the back of his knee had him skidding across the floor and impacting against the Judge's Bench. Throk threw himself forward and pinned Viggo, snapping the cuffs tight around his wrists and hauling him up, the left side of his face bleeding. Atali, Minden and Gustav drew their weapons and ran after the fugitives, crashing into the Jury Room as Hiccup pulled himself up onto his good foot, leaning on the table and staring at the man who he had challenged for so long.

"You have the right to remain silent," Throk growled as Viggo lay still, his dark eyes glittering with rage. "However you may waive this right if you wish to discuss something you will later rely on in Court. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you by the court. Do you have anything to say?"

"No comment," Viggo spat through his teeth, his eyes fixed on the auburn-haired teen who had-literally-brought him down. Throk grabbed his leather jacket and hauled him up.

"That's a relief," he said shortly. "Because it will save time when we get back to the office." Then he turned and shoved the man towards the door-as Minden and Gustav exploded through the door.

"They've got away-but one of them was armed. He threw a dagger at Atali and hit her in the shoulder. She's okay and calling the ambulance herself!" Gustav reported.

"I've put out the vehicle and registration to the Police," Minden added.

"Call the Police Chief. Blockade the Bridges and ferry ports and ID checks on all passengers trying to leave the island. Call in reinforcements for Berserk and Meathead and inform Central Office!" Throk commanded them and then cast an apologetic look at Judge Phlegma. "Sorry, Your Honour-but it was our best chance of getting them." The woman nodded, toying with her gavel.

"While I don't approve of a Court of Law turning into a scene from ' _Archipelago Cop_ ', I had finished my ruling and such heinous charges deserve to be acted on with all due haste," she said and winked. "I suspect I'll see you-or one of my colleagues will-in the near future!"

"Definitely, your Honour," Throk said warmly and nodded to her-and to Hiccup-before he marched Viggo out, the man still casting the boy deeply menacing glares. They all rose to their feet as Phlegma left and finally, Hiccup stared at the empty defence table.

"Um-is that it?" he asked in shock as Astrid hugged him.

"Of course!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "Don't you understand? You've won!"

oOo

Of course, once Gobber had come and almost crushed him-as had his friends Mulch (who also taught Viking History and Culture at the school), Bucket and Sven, Hoark explained that though the planning issue was settled for Raven Point and the Grimborn incursion there would be removed, there was still the small matter of fighting for his inheritance in court. But now that Phlegma had taken away the advantage of a friendly judge from Mildew, he could put everything he knew-and something that had just occurred to him once he realised what family Hiccup came from.

"But you always knew I was a Haddock-and Dad," he pointed out. The lawyer had looked embarrassed.

"Yes-but I hadn't made the connection between our beloved Mayor…and the ancient Viking Chief," he mumbled. "But now I have…there are legal arguments I can use that are certain to overcome any objections Mildew can come up with." He patted Hiccup's shoulder reassuringly. "You will get your home back, Hiccup-now I am sure of it!"

Gobber had taken Hiccup home but they had realised the problem the moment they had reached the apartment building and realised the stairs were steep and narrow with no proper rail…and little prospect of Hiccup managing to get up and down under his own steam. Undeterred, Gobber had carried the skinny shape up and Hiccup had been blushing scarlet with embarrassment while Astrid carried up his crutches-after putting the wheelchair in the bike store. Once inside, he had stubbornly used them to limp around the apartment-which looked like a bomb had gone off. There were pizza boxes, empty beer cans everywhere and a pile of blankets and pillows on the couch.

"Odin's Beard, Gobber-what on Midgard have you been doing while I was away?" the boy had asked in a dazed voice. There was a pause and the older man had suddenly looked down.

"It was meh fault," he had sheepishly. "If I hadnae been a drunken old fool, those bandits wouldnae ha' taken yer, Hiccup. I let you down. I let Stoick down. I'm just…a useless old sot…" Instantly, Hiccup manoeuvred himself round and flung his arms around the solid shape.

"Gobber-they would have taken me anyway," he said with a sigh. "It wouldn't have matter if this place had been clean as a sterile lab and you were the three-times winner of 'Father of the Year'. I was kidnapped-and I think they would have used violence to take me. Thor, they certainly used violence once they had me." There was an edge to his voice that had Gobber groaning and wrapping his thick arms around the lean shape.

"I'm sorry, lad-I should ha' found a way tae stop them," he mumbled gruffly. Hiccup buried his face in the man's stubbly neck.

"Glad you didn't, old man-so you were safe," he murmured. "But I was glad when I heard you and Astrid and Toothless…" He looked up. "Where is he?"

There was suddenly a scrabbling at the bedroom door and Hiccup turned round, almost falling over as Toothless barked excitedly. Hopping, Hiccup made it to the door-and was knocked to the ground by the overexcited mutt, barking wildly and licking him furiously. Winded but overjoyed, the boy just lay there as the eager dog flopped on top of him, his tongue hanging out and tail wagging wildly.

"Good to see you too, bud," Hiccup sighed, wrapping his arms around the warm body, a smile cracking his bruised face. "I've missed you too. See…I'm back and almost all of me is in working order…though I may need to ask Astrid to keep walking you for a little longer until I have two working legs." Astrid walked over and looked down on him, her blonde hair framing her amused face.

"So you want my expert dog-walking talents, hmm?" she smirked as he smiled up at her.

"Among other things," he said and slowly sat up, wincing from his bruises. He looked exhausted, the after-effects of his captivity, the stressful day and the anaesthetic less than a day earlier running his reserves dry. Quietly, she helped him to his feet and the boy leaned hard against her, his arm around her shoulders as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Could you help me to the bedroom, please?" he asked in a low voice and nodding, she gently helped him in, sitting him on the bed. She looked up and saw complete trust in his exhausted emerald eyes as she helped him out of his jacket, tie, shirt and boot. He managed to grab a tee-shirt and hauled it on-though not before she glimpsed the bruises from his beating-and she closed her eyes and looked away. There was a pause as he reached out and took her hand.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "If you hadn't found me, I would be dead by now. Viggo wouldn't have wanted me popping up to testify against him." She sighed.

"But his brother and that insane driver…lawyer…whatever he is…got away," she reminded him and he sighed and pulled her to sit next to him on the bed.

"Astrid-the police and the ABI are looking for them and Gobber has a gun," he told her simply. "If I live in fear my whole life, I might as well just curl up and give up. I have to trust in Throk that he won't let Viggo and his cronies get away."

"I worry about you," she said softly. "I was so worried when you were taken…and I would have gone all over the Archipelago to find you." Her fingers slid between his and he smiled.

"I don't deserve you," he murmured. She turned her head and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

"I dunno…I think you have definitely been improving, babe," she said playfully. "Another decade and you'll definitely be worthy of me! But in the meantime…today, you were awesome. And I know your father would be so proud of you." He blinked and smiled sleepily.

"I hope so," he breathed. "Thanks, Milady."

oOo

The next day, he had to go back to the hospital to have his leg checked out and have a walking plaster fitted. Gobber dutifully took him back and sat with him in the clinic, listening carefully to the instructions and behaving so completely unlike himself that Hiccup was tempted to take him to the Emergency Department to get him checked out. But the two-limbed mechanic was surprisingly clear in his explanation when asked if he was alright.

"Yer Dad would expect me to behave as he would in this circumstance and I havenae done a fair job so far-so I'll try to do better," he explained. "I've lost two limbs but yuir limb is still there and Odin willing, it's gonna stay there!" Hiccup grinned.

"Thor, that doesn't fill me with confidence!" he said cheekily and Gobber grinned.

"We need tae get ye back on yer feet so you can tek that dog for a walk," Gobber smiled as they were called back in and informed that the alignment of Hiccup's ankle was perfect. He was fitted with his walking plaster and he cheerfully limped back out on his crutches, pausing and looking over at Gobber.

"Can we head into town?" he asked quietly. "I need to buy Astrid a gift for Valentines….which is tomorrow…and she deserves it…" Gobber stared at him and then he grinned.

"You got some money, laddie?" he asked and Hiccup nodded.

"I had some money saved for petrol from work…well, until I didn't have a car…and I have been working hard…until I was kidnapped…so I do have some savings," he said self-consciously. "And Astrid…well, when I was there in that cellar and I heard her voice…it was like my best dream." Gobber tapped the side of his nose cheerily as he slammed the door and started the engine.

"Ye've got it bad, laddie," he commented with cheery inappropriateness. "Have yer…?" Hiccup turned bright scarlet and yelped.

"GOBBER!" he yelled. "Oh my Thor! Even if Astrid and I were…well… _at it_ …there is no way in a million years I would ever discuss it with you! EVER! But we haven't done anything. Not even gotten to second base…" His shoulders slumped. "And I sometimes think it's because she doesn't want to…but then I remember how Cameron behaved and I realised…I would rather have Astrid being sure and wanting to… _you know_ …rather than someone doing it just because it's expected. I love Astrid. And…" He swallowed. "And I think she likes me…and I don't want to jeopardise anything by pushing her…"

There was a chuckle and the mechanic gave a nod.

"Yer right…you have grown up," he commented. "Some lasses are worth waiting for." They swung into the underground car park behind the main street. "Now let's go get her something worth her efforts in putting up with a sarcastic auburn one-legged fishbone." Staring at his laughing Godfather, Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Way to make me feel good, you two-limbed meatheaded lunatic!" he retorted.

"Ah, laddie-glad tae have yer back!" Gobber grinned and handed him the crutches. "And lunch is on me, afterwards!" Hiccup cracked a grin.

"Ah…you're gonna regret that, old man," he smirked. "Because I had no breakfast today…" Gobber locked the truck and grinned.

"Yer know, sometimes, despite being a fishbone, you remind me yer father's son," he smiled and laid a paternal arm across Hiccup's shoulder. "I miss him too-and I'm glad I've got you are with me." The boy smiled as he determinedly headed to the nearest shop.

"Now let's get this Valentine's gift," he said.

oOo

Back at school the following day, Hiccup found the hallway decorated with banners and cut out red hearts. as everyone was exchanging Valentine's cards and the Freshmen were giggling and teasing each other. Eyes followed him as he made his halting way towards his locker and a ripple of applause followed him He stopped to see bright eyes staring at him as his fellow students tendered their verdicts on his efforts to stop the development of Raven Point. Smiling and dipping his head in acknowledgement, he swung his way on-until he found a familiar blonde waiting by his locker, her cheeks red from the cold and blue eyes sparkling. He stopped, managed to jam both crutches under one arm and opened his locker-but she grabbed him and kissed him soundly.

"Happy Valentine's, babe," she said, her grin lighting her face. "You know you're my first ever proper Valentine?" He felt a curl of shame: he had awarded that honour to Cameron years earlier…but this time, he wasn't flush with cash to lavish on Astrid…but he had bought her something that he hoped she would like.

"That makes me so proud," he murmured and leaned in to kiss her. "Happy Valentine's, Milady." He reached into his bag and handed her a card and a small parcel wrapped in silver foil paper, with red ribbon. Eyes widening, she grasped the present and ripped it open, gasping as she saw a dark blue velvet box-which she opened to find a golden double bangle inlaid with white crystals and with a tiny axe pendant firmly affixed. Her mouth dropped open as she stared.

"It's…beautiful," she breathed. He smiled.

"Just like you," he said and then started laughing. "Nope…I can't do corny with a straight face! Astrid-you are beautiful and fierce and I thank Odin every day that you are my friend. But in case I ever do something stupid or become an asshole again…the axe is there to remind you that you can cut me off if I don't treat you properly!" She blinked and carefully placed the bracelet on her wrist and then flung herself against him and hugged him ferociously.

"Never going to happen," she said in a choked voice. "Because you have become someone any girl would want…and I'm never letting you go…"

"Oh, aren't you?" he teased her. "What about when I want to go to the bathroom?"

"Nope."

"You do understand about male…plumbing?" he asked her, chuckling. "I mean, I could have some real problems if you hang onto me…"

"Never going to happen, babe," she mumbled. "Unless I have to give you your gift…"

"No…I can't let you go!" he said suddenly, grinning madly and hanging onto her and she made a play of trying to struggle as the bell rang. "Saved by the bell," he told her and released her as he shoved his coat in his locker and grabbed his bag. She walked alongside him as he swung along towards their first lesson.

"You can have your present at morning recess," she told him. He feigned a whine.

"But I want it now…" he moaned as she swatted his shoulder.

"Recess," she said firmly as they stopped-for there was a crowd outside the classroom-for the Thorstons were blocking the doorway and haranguing the stocky and smug shape of Snotlout.

"How dare you?" Ruffnut yelled.

"Hey, Princess-I say as I see…and your family are a load of crooks!" the Mayor's son said smugly.

"Are not!" Tuffnut snapped.

"Well, according to my Dad-your Uncle Stuffnut has been thrown off the bench and had his law license revoked for corruption, fraud and basically breaking a dozen laws while helping those murderous criminals, the Grimborns, almost destroy Berk. His son, Gruffnut, has been arrested for fraud, bribery of public officials and perverting the course of justice. Your Dad is in business with him and the Grimborns-now arrested or fugitives-and all his assets have been frozen. Your house is a company asset so you have been given notice to move out…so basically you're poor and homeless…and you know what I do with that sort!"

"What sort?" Tuff spat.

"Useless!" Snotlout sneered as Hiccup felt himself tense. "So you think I want anything to do with crooks and paupers?"

"Well, your Dad's definitely the former," Ruff sneered. "And likely to end up the latter!" Scowling, the stocky boy grabbed her arm.

"You know, babe-I may forget that you said that if you make me a happy man on Valentine's Day," he smirked and the female twin stared at him in shock.

"What did you say?" she hissed. He leered at her, waggling his eyebrows.

"Come round to mine this evening, babe, and I'll forget you and Tuff are basically penniless and worthless and let you stay friends with me," he said as Ruff stared at him in shock and revulsion. Astrid's fists had balled and she could see Heather stiffen, opening her mouth to intervene…but someone got there first.

Tuffnut lunged forward and punched Snotlout full in the nose, knocking him backwards. The stocky boy yelled and began to fight back but Tuff was wiry, stronger than he looked and wholly unorthodox-so Snotlout found the male twin biting his ankle in a totally unexpected move while kicking his shoulder. The crowd were chanting FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! and Ruffnut had thrown herself on Snotlout and was punching him as well while cursing a blue streak as Hiccup steered Astrid into the classroom and made her sit down. He could hear the yells and the sudden bellows of the teachers who had emerged to find the chaos.

"Two more down," he murmured. "And only one left to go."


	66. and start again

**Sixty Six: …And start again**

Astrid's gift was a romantic meal with Hiccup at _Yggdrasil,_ the finest restaurant in Berk that involved Fishlegs collecting them in his car and moaning the whole way to the restaurant…but then being utterly blown away when Heather was waiting for him, a deep silver dress emphasising her green eyes and raven hair. Hiccup was in his good suit and a deep claret shirt, using his crutches to manoeuvre into the expensive glass and metal atrium and find Astrid waiting, wearing a sky blue dress with knee high tan boots and dark leggings. Her hair was braided over the top of her head and merged with the rest of her hair in a braid over her left shoulder and his gift sparkled around her wrist. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile lit her face. Hiccup gaped.

"Wow," he managed, his mouth dry. "What's a beautiful Valkyrie doing with a one-legged auburn fishbone with a cute dog and nothing else to his name?" She walked forward and kissed him.

"Hmm…I'm protecting my assets," she teased him. "I mean…a good looking young man like you with prospects is bound to be snapped up by some grasping girl after your fortune!" He chuckled.

"My minute bank account, burnt out shell of a car and dead parents," he commented sarcastically. "Boy, people around here aim low!" But he slipped his arm through hers and dipped his head. "But you, Milady are worth far more than that…"

"Babe-this is my treat," she smirked as she saw Heather slip a rose into Fishlegs' buttonhole. She slipped a red carnation into Hiccup's top pocket as he smiled and produced a bouquet of a dozen hideously overpriced red roses.

"But I would be the worst boyfriend ever-and wholly undeserving-if I didn't give the most beautiful woman in the room a bouquet almost as beautiful as she is."

"Smooth, Haddock-really smooth," she smiled as she sniffed them and sighed. "But these are perfect…"

"And so are you," he whispered. "Thanks, Astrid."

There were photographs taken as they entered the elegant space, tastefully decorated with flowers, hearts and with quiet music playing and more at the table as they held hands and kissed for the camera. Astrid had paid for fizzy grape juice and sparkling water as both were too young to drink-not that Hiccup wanted to waste a moment of the experience… Spiced pumpkin soup was followed by flash-cooked yak steaks in pepper and red wine sauce, flambéd at the table served with baked new potatoes, green vegetables and baby leeks. Astrid had ensured that everything Hiccup wanted, he got-and he was careful to only have what she did, knowing now not to abuse the generosity of someone who was treating him…as he had in the past. And sharing a meal with Astrid, hearing her relate tales of her childhood and schooling back home on Hysteria and listening to Hiccup tell of the time his Mom attempted a romantic meal at home…and set fire to the kitchen and woodshed had filled a void that was left by his parents.

"So what happened with the meal?" she asked him and he chuckled.

"My Dad sorted it-and we ended up splitting three supergiant yak and bacon pizzas with the firemen after they had extinguished the blaze that had once been a mutton joint," he explained wryly. "Though it didn't need cremating because boy, had it already been burnt!"

"So what did your Mom say?" Astrid asked, interested. She was resigned to the fact that her cooking was a bit of a family joke and though she was determined to improve-and Hiccup had promised to teach her-she was interested to see what she had said.

"Actually-she blamed me," Hiccup mumbled in embarrassment. And she had been helpless laughing when he explained that his Mom had blamed him for the blaze because she had been distracted by him failing to learn how to catch a Football in the yard…in the snow…with his enormous father.

"Honestly-were you really that clumsy?" she asked him as the waiters cleared the table. He shrugged and drained his glass of grape juice.

"I could have fallen over my own feet on a perfectly flat floor," he admitted with a wry smile. "I may have improved slightly…though you wouldn't know it to look at me…"

"Though the guy who led his team to win the basketball game was anything but clumsy," she reminded him as slices of delicate angel food cake and quenelles of Chantilly cream were brought.

"Though I did make friends with the floor a lot," he reminded her.

"And you got back up and carried on, babe," she reminded him as she took a scoop of her cake and tried to feed it to Hiccup, succeeding in almost poking him in the eye. Eventually, he grabbed her wrist and ate the cake before wiping the cream off his cheek.

"Hmm…now who's clumsy?" he teased her before he rather more successfully fed her a slice of his cake. Giggling at his intense concentration, they continued, playfully dabbing cream on noses and cheeks but refraining from a full-on food fight…just.

Finally full and drinking coffees, Hiccup sat back and smiled.

"Thank you," he said genuinely. "This has been the best day…since they went. I can't thank you enough."

"I think you already have," she said, "but you could marry me when you're rich again, if you want!" She was laughing hysterically as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"The guy I was is no more," he admitted honestly. "But you are the person I love and whether I get all or part or none of my money back, I will find a way to make Dad's dream come true." The waiter arrived with two brown envelopes and Astrid nodded to him so he handed them to Hiccup. The boy opened them and stared at the pictures of himself and Astrid, smiling and looking overjoyed. He stared: despite some bruises, he looked like he had before his life imploded and Astrid…was stunning. Emerald eyes flicked up and he smiled.

"You want…?" he asked and she smiled.

"I ordered copies for me as well-but I'll get them through the post," she explained. "Those are for you, Hiccup-just to remind you that despite everything, you have people who care…who love you…" He rose and leaned across the table kissing her.

"And I love you too," he sighed.

oOo

The rest of the week passed quickly as he let Principal Wing know he would be in court-with Astrid for support, though Mala Wing had already marked him as being absent for that day. Snotlout had been unbearable, joking and laughing with Eret, Thuggory and Dogsbreath and mercilessly teasing the twins, taunting them about being poor and from a family of crooks and they had responded by gluing his locker shut and putting sugar in his gas tank.

While Hiccup could appreciate the discomfort of what the twins were going through for he had suffered it himself, there was a secret part of him that was enjoying some serious schadenfreude. The twins had been appallingly cruel to him when he had lost his money and he knew they had conspired with Dagur to hurt Astrid…and while he knew Dagur was largely culpable, the fact he was ill and had been manoeuvred into the attack by them meant he had little sympathy with their plight. Well, that and the fact that they had no insight and no contrition. Abandoned by Snotlout and his friends, they had maintained their usual demeanour and had been snarky and mean to younger kids and to Hiccup and Astrid…but no one had paid them any more attention. And they blanked Snotlout for his suggestion that they could remain friends if Ruffnut…kept him company.

But when the date of the Hearing about the clause in Mildew's contract and the will came round, Hiccup found he couldn't sleep-and when he did, he had nightmares about his parents, watching him disapprovingly and his father, especially disappointed at his failure to protect Stoick's legacy.

 _"_ _You are not a Haddock! You are not my son!"_

And he had woken up, his heart hammering almost through his ribs and a scream of 'Dad!' lodged int his throat. Trembling, he had hugged Toothless as the mutt snuggled against him, trying to reassure him.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he whispered as tears burned his eyes. "But I tried. I really did…"

oOo

Hoark had collected him and Astrid on the morning of the Hearing, which was cold and bright and then took them to Court where Judge Phlegma was waiting, her face lit in a small smile.

"Ah, Hiccup," she greeted the teen cheerfully. "Ready for today?" He stole a wary look at Mildew and his new lawyer and nodded.

"Mr Hoark seems very optimistic so I am sure he has some good arguments," he said honestly. "And it's good to see you again, your Honour."

"Hmm…not sure this woman is impartial, what with 'er bein' nice ter the other side," Mildew grumbled as she slammed her gavel down.

"Court is in session!" she yelled and Hiccup smiled as he watched Mildew's lawyer lay out Mildew's claim, the clause that had been signed and his claim against the Haddock Estate, meaning the man would take everything the young man had against the penalty clause for a parcel of land that Stoick had never bought because he was dead and which Hiccup and Hoark could do nothing about because they weren't contacted until after the deadline had expired.

"So in summary, Mr Mildew should awarded everything that he is due against the Haddock Estates as was rightfully awarded previously!" the lawyer announced and sat down.

"Objection!" Hoark called.

"Withdraw that last statement!" Phlegma snapped. "The first hearing was completely in contravention of legal practice and was not impartial. Mr Hoark-you have the floor!"

The lawyer rose to his feet and spoke only to the Judge, his eyes clear and voice calm as he began his argument. Astrid's hand closed on Hiccup's as he sat back and relied on his father's friend to fight for his inheritance.

"Hiccup Haddock is the last of the line of Chiefs of Berk, the Haddock family. His father, Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock, was the Chief of Berk. In modern times, he was elected to the post, but he was still the man the people of Berk overwhelmingly chose as their leader, their Mayor, their Chief. And as almost the last of the line of Chiefs, the law applied to him as any Chief of Berk." Hoark paused. "As you all recall, Berk was a Viking settlement and the basis of our laws stretch back a thousand years to the rulings of the local Viking Thing and the Viking Council. And those state that 'no low born may make claim on the Chief's Inheritance'. Put very simply, in law-which has never been superseded or repealed in the thousand years since it was stated-Mildew cannot claim part or all of Stoick's lands and his bequest to his son, the next Chief."

"Objection! Hiccup isn't a Chief!"

"But he is Stoick's Heir," Hoark said serenely. "And as such, by hereditary rules, he is the next Chief of Berk…and though the Chiefs no longer rule, he is still afforded the full protection of the law! So Mildew's claim is invalid!"

"But the agreement was willingly signed," Mildew's lawyer, Mr Fungus, piped up. He was a bug-eyed man with curling pale blond hair and a big nose.

"Under the duress that the man would sell to a rival developer unless he signed an insane clause that effectively means if he doesn't complete, he loses every possession? That was _not_ willingly signed. It was forced on him. And we all know that Stoick's vision of his future for Berk was so powerful, so altruistic that he felt compelled to make sure he could complete it. And he never expected to be murdered."

"Nevertheless…"

"Duress makes it invalid," Hoark said quietly. "Under the 1732 law 'No Man Shall be Made Penniless by Blackmail.' And if that clause, which was carefully designed to be the exact value of all Stoick's lands, assets, home and bank balance, does not contravene that law, I am not sure what is. The fact the pre-written clause by Stuffnut Thorston miraculously exactly detailed _to the last cent_ all of Stoick's value speaks of an extremely well-planned and researched scheme that we know now resulted in his death. His _murder_. And by that clause being inserted, it clearly implicates Stuffnut Thorston and Bernard Mildew in the conspiracy."

"'Ere! What Conspiracy? I object to bein' maligned! I'll 'ave yer for slander!"

"Be quiet and sit down!" the Judge said in exasperation. "Allegations made in court are exempt from usual defamation laws as they constitute part of the adversarial justice system."

"Yer what?" Mildew's face was scrunched up in confusion and Judge Phlegma rolled her eyes.

"You can't sue. Now sit down and shut up. Your lawyer is the only one allowed to do the talking. If you speak again without leave, I'll charge you with contempt of Court and send you to jail for seven days."

"What? That's outrageous! And no way ter treat a poor old man…"

"Last warning!" The Judge's gavel was raised and Mildew subsided back in his chair, grumbling under his breath. There was a palpable feel from everyone else in court that they wanted to cheer or applaud and Anna gave a small whoop and then covered her mouth in embarrassment. She gave an sheepish smile.

"Sorry, your honour," she mumbled. Phlegma's lips twitched and then she tried to look stern.

"You have the floor, Hoark," she said, trying not to laugh.

"There are two more arguments in law. The first of these is that since 1472, it has been illegal to pass on debts from a parent to a child, to laden them with sudden liabilities as to make them indebted for the remainder of their lives. In effect, to make them indentured servants," Hoark explained. "That is illegal in our law. Indentured servitude-slavery in all but name-was outlawed in 1472. And the size of the debt laden against Stoick Haddock and viciously applied to his son made him penniless-and serving a life sentence. And that is illegal."

"Objection!"

"Overruled," Phlegma growled. "Proceed." Hoark nodded.

"And the final argument about the invalidity of this so-called penalty clause is that Mildew is charging punitive rates for goods or a service that were never purchased or provided. He is charging for not buying a parcel of land when he keeps the land which he can-and has-sold on for a handsome profit. So he is being paid twice for the land-once by the penalty clause…which in fact exceeds the price he was charging for the purchase…and then to the actual buyer. In fact, the clause is effectively theft-because he receives the purchase price and then sells the land again."

"Objection!"

"The clause contravenes the 1113 law about paying for goods a man does not receive and the 1921 laws on fraud and not tendering sold goods," Hoark said. "A valid penalty clause would have been a thousand dollars to cover legal costs incurred in the abortive sale. A penalty clause is NOT reclaiming the purchase price and more and then keeping the land. That is fraud, illegal and worthy of jail in itself!" Hoark's voice had risen and was passionate.

"Objection!" Hoark walked into the centre of the Court and turned to face Mildew,

"You took the price of the land, kept the land and left the boy penniless. You threw him out of his home days after his parents were killed, giving him a single hour to gather what he could of his home, his possessions and his memories. You were grasping, greedy and vicious, a duplicitous, heartless and cruel old man who took everything from a young man-from Hiccup Haddock. And it is clear from the links between you and the Grimborns that this was part of a conspiracy that involved the murder of Stoick and Valka Haddock, the theft of all Stoick Haddock's assets, the deliberate persecution and impoverishment of his son, the bribery of public officials, the perversion of the justice system and the plan to systematically destroy the town of Berk!"

"OBJECTION!"

"Oh, shut up!" Judge Phlegma snapped. "It is clear that this penalty clause is illegal, immoral and made under duress. It is therefore invalid. I overturn all previous rulings on the subject and throw out Mr Mildew's petition. Mr Mildew is to return all of Mr Haddock's lands, assets and possessions to him effective immediately! I note from Mr Hoark's submissions that the land has been sold on to the Hunter Developments Organisation. That sale is invalidated and the land is returned to Mr Haddock. I note that all of Stoick Haddock's not inconsiderable stocks and shares have been sold and his bank accounts emptied-including the boy's college fund. Therefore, Mr Mildew is liable for said monies which total one million four hundred and thirty nine thousand, eighty three dollars and five cents. In addition, he is liable for compensation for the pain, suffering and anguish that you inflicted upon him by your vicious actions and illegal theft of his home and I award one million dollars in acknowledgement of everything that he has suffered."

"'ERE! I ain't got that much money!" Mildew exploded in outrage. "I'm just a poor old man…"

"Mr Mildew! You were warned! Contempt of Court-seven days in jail! Clerk-take him away!"

"Your Honour-if I may-here is a breakdown of Bernard Mildew's accounts and assets, provided by the ABI," Hoark said, walking forward and handing a sheath of papers to the Judge and Mildew stilled, his eyes swinging hatefully to glare at the lawyer. "It is evident where the assets and monies were moved to as well as his other assets. These should cover all the monies stolen…and the compensation."

"That…I…you can't…" Mildew blustered, looking outraged but also worried. "I'm just a poor old man…"

"And that young man, that boy was made penniless and thrown out on the street with only what he could salvage and put in his car," Hoark said mercilessly. "You arrived bang on the hour and threw him out-with your cronies, the Grimborn brothers. And in the intervening times, you have thrown out and destroyed what was his. You have desecrated and annihilated precious and irreplaceable memories and artefacts from his dead parents. I doubt there is much left of what he should have been able to cherish and keep as reminders of the people who gave him life. Observers reported seeing bonfires at the back of the house after you moved in. I challenge you to deny that you were burning his remaining possessions and those of his parents!"

There was an awkward pause and Hiccup felt his breath hitch. Hoark hadn't told him any of that, though the man had clearly been doing an enormous amount of unpaid work in observing and investigating Mildew to try to get back what the man had stolen. And though he had intellectually guessed that Mildew would throw out his parents' things, the knowledge that it had been burnt, lost beyond all hope, was like a knife to the heart. Mildew shuffled his feet.

"It were Ryker's idea," he grumbled. Phlegma scowled and slammed her gavel down.

"Stuffnut Thorston is likewise complicit in confirming and enacting a clause he himself wrote-illegal-and which was illegal for a variety of reasons which he should have been aware of. I believe it was his influence that blocked Hiccup getting justice for so long. So he is also ordered to pay one million dollars in compensation to Hiccup Haddock-to be collected immediately and ahead of any and all other creditors! Also, as it is evident that the Grimborn brothers were complicit in the theft of this boy's land and possessions and assisted in the destruction of his property, I also award one million dollars compensation from Viggo and Ryker Grimborn. I authorise the Court of seize their assets to the value of said compensation and impound all remaining assets pending their trial for conspiracy to commit the murders of Valka and Stoick Haddock and of Ulf Oddvarson, the Senior Priest of Odin, the attempted murder of Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson, the kidnapping of Hiccup Haddock, bribery of public officials, illegal development works of virgin countryside without planning permits and destruction of protected habitats up on Raven Point. I also recommend that, in light of the findings of this hearing, that Bernard Mildew is charged with conspiracy with Viggo and Ryker Grimborn to pervert the course of justice, theft and conspiracy to commit murder!"

"That's all lies!" Mildew protested but Phlegma's gavel slammed down with leaden finality.

"Take him away! Court dismissed!"

There was a pause-and then Hiccup heard cheers. Astrid grabbed him and kissed him firmly, Fishlegs clouted him on the shoulder, Anna and Heather hugged him and Kristof shook his hand. Gobber lumbered forward and hauled the auburn-haired man into a bear-hug. But his head was spinning with shock and the unreality of it all and it was only when Gobber put him down that he looked over to the Judge. She was smiling, offering him a nod.

"Thank you," he mouthed and she smiled, then rose and left, unworried that the normal court etiquette was being ignored in favour of the wild celebrations of Hiccup's friends and supporters.

"You won!" Astrid said excitedly, grasping his hands. "You've won!"

And that was it. With the bang of a gavel, it was over. His home, his property, his money…it was all back.

But it wasn't-because his home was gone. The things his parents had packed the house with, the mementos, the love…was gone. Mildew had ripped that out and he was getting back the house but not the home he had known and loved.

He swallowed and nodded. Quietly, he leaned closer to her and ghosted her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," he said gently. "You know I couldn't have done any of this without you?" She smiled and leaned her forehead against his.

"That's what girlfriends are for," she reminded him quietly. "As long as you don't turn back into the person you were…" He gave a small, embarrassed chuckle.

"Um…no chance of that, Milady," he murmured. "I have you to keep me in line. And the memories of how I disappointed people I loved…to impress people who were just using me for what they could get and who dumped me when I was no more use. I've learned my lesson. Now I need to learn how to be a good person and a good boyfriend." She smirked.

"I think you're already more than halfway there," she reassured him. "Now you can go home."


	67. Don't give way to hating

**Sixty Seven: Don't give way to hating**

Of course, it wasn't that simple.

Returning to school the next day, Hiccup was wary because the outcome of the hearing had somehow found its way into the local paper, the 'Berk Raider'. Suddenly, the orphaned son of Mayor Stoick and Mrs Valka Haddock was restored to his home and extensive property with an additional four million dollars in the bank…and he had no idea how anyone would react. He knew that Astrid was acting the same around him for she had been there when the judgement was made-but he worried about his other new friends. Would they think he was about to once again become the asshole he had been when he was the Mayor's son, now he was rich again? Honestly he shuddered with embarrassment at how appallingly he had behaved-to his friends and the people he didn't care for. And how cringeworthy he had been even to those he was friends with?

What he hadn't expected was for the students to stop as he limped into the Hall on one arm crutch and for applause to break out. He looked up in shock as they whooped and clapped and he looked around, puzzled. Heather came striding forward.

"You won!" she greeted him, falling into step at his side, still clapping gently. "Thor-Berkbook has gone insane!"

"So what's new?" he mumbled. "It's always insane."

"But you saved Raven Point, you saved Berk and you got the man who had your parents killed arrested!" she reminded him.

"Wow-I would not have known that…" he muttered.

"I think half the Freshman year want to join your gang," she said in a low voice. "And a lot of young girls are hanging around your locker. Astrid is waiting there looking like she's going to kill someone…" Sighing, Hiccup accelerated and rounded the corner to make his way through a moderate crowd of excited and fangirling Freshmen, all clearly dressed and made up in the hope of catching his eye.

"Oh, Hiccup…you were so awesome!" a pretty blonde girl said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"You were so brave!" a platinum blonde added, her grey eyes wide and huge. "I would have been scared to death."

"You're scared of everything, Elisabetta," the first girl said. A girl with flaming red curls elbowed them aside.

"You look like you need a girlfriend," she said boldly, blocking his way. "And I'm brave and the perfect one for you…"

There was an audible intake of air from the other girls clustered around and they all took a step back.

"You really shouldn't have said that, Merida…" Elisabetta said and glanced over at the furious shape of Astrid. The red-haired Merida folded her arms.

"Nerdstrid Loserson doesn't scare me!" she said brashly as Astrid stormed forward.

"And that is my cue to run away," Hiccup groaned-though he accelerated forwards and wrapped his arms around the furious Soccer Captain. "Morning, Milady! Glad to see you so pleased to see me!"

"Let me go!" she growled, fighting to get at the retreating Freshmen. "I'm going to kill someone…"

"Much as I appreciate your zeal to annihilate those girls who are lining up to try to be my girlfriend, I'm not sure that would be allowed-and they stand no chance anyway," he told her urgently. "Because that position is already filled-and I actually only want you."

She stopped and stared at him.

"Look, Astrid-I've had far more than my fair share of hangers-on, users and shallow faux-friends who just want my money and not Hiccup," he told her urgently and she found herself lost in his emerald gaze. Though he looked calm, there was an almost frantic urgency in his eyes and she realised he was scarred by what had happened after he lost everything. "I only want you. You who stood by me when everything seemed black. You who came to see me in Gobber's apartment and saw how little I had. You took me in for Christmas, got me the job in the Diner and rescued me when Viggo was going to dispose of me. Why would you imagine for a nanosecond I would ever consider anyone but you?"

She relaxed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Better remember that, babe," she murmured as he released her. The wannabes had scattered when she lunged forward and Heather was nowhere to be seen: Hiccup suspected the two things weren't unconnected.

"Unlikely to forget," he reminded her. "Ryker and Krogan are still out there. My bank account isn't a cent larger yet and I have a painful broken ankle as well as still having Snot and his cronies on the loose." She chuckled.

"Ah, the trials of fame," she teased him as he dumped his outdoor clothes and stowed what he needed for morning classes in his bag before limping off just as the bell rang. "Don't worry, Hiccup-I'll protect you from those mean, predatory, grasping girls!"

"Thank Thor for that," he sighed as they headed for English.

oOo

Thursday afternoon saw them sitting in Hoark's office, with the lawyer going through the papers from the Court with them, his entire manner quietly triumphant.

"Mildew has appealed but it's already been rejected by the Supreme Court and the money and deeds are all in your account as of…three this afternoon," he reported. "The fine from the Grimborns has been harvested as well when the Court froze all assets of Hunter Developments and Ryker and Viggo Grimborn. Stuffnut is appealing..but he and his entire family are in trouble because they put all their possessions, property and money through a holding company as a tax evasion manoeuvre. And because of that-and evidence of some very dubious practice through the courts, courtesy of Stuffnut-it seems that the entire family is in trouble. In fact, all their assets have been frozen and as well as his son, Gruffnut, all Stuffnut's brothers-Fluffnut, Buffnut, Puffnut and Bryan-have been arrested as well for fraud, handling stolen goods, corruption, perverting the course of justice and money laundering."

"Bryan?" Astrid asked in a low voice.

"Black sheep of the family," Hiccup replied automatically, having spent years as the twins' friend. "Used to be Duffnut but changed his name. Wanted to be a florist but they made him join the family business as a valuer and surveyor."

"I believe you know Buffnut's children?" Hoark asked and Hiccup automatically nodded.

"Yeah...though they dumped me with the rest," he commented.

"Well, the chickens have well and truly come home to roost," the lawyer said with grim satisfaction. "It seems that one of Stuffnut's favourite ploys was confiscation of supposed illegal assets-and then transferring them to his own family for a nominal sum instead of returning them to the public purse or their rightful owners. That's how the Thorston family amassed its fortune." He paused. "And now they're homeless. The remaining family members are living in a motor home parked on the parking lot of BerkMart.

"Thor knows what would have happened to me if Gobber hadn't stepped in," Hiccup muttered. "I mean, I didn't even have access to a motor home..."

"I believe Judge Stig allowed them to keep it as there wasn't sufficient evidence to immediately remove it and he didn't want to make two minors totally homeless," the lawyer continued.

"Unlike Stuffnut, who threw me out of my home and left me penniless...and my Uncle, who washed his hands of me," the boy added bitterly. Astrid stared at him: the tone was so unlike the sarcastic but generally good-hearted young man she knew that she blinked in shock. "Paybacks's a bitch, hmm?" Azure eyes flicked over to look at Hoark and the girl wasn't sure what she could say. She hadn't experienced the level of rejection and hatred poured on Hiccup from his so-called friends, the fear that he would have nowhere to stay and be dragged into the care system when he had family who just tossed him aside. But she couldn't see Hiccup as the kind of guy who bore a grudge, who glorified in the misery of others...or at least she hoped she wouldn't. The person he had revealed himself to be to her was a decent and kind young man who deserved his second chance and she wondered briefly if she had been wrong.

" _Or being hated, don't give way to hating_ ," Hoark quoted clearly as Hiccup suddenly looked up, knowing the poem.

" _And yet don't look too good nor talk too wise_ ," he continued. "Yeah-no chance of that with my bruises and broken ankle..."

"But you can be smart," Astrid murmured. "And not become as bad as them." He looked up in shock.

"Astrid-you don't know everything that they said and did to me," he told her tightly. "And you don't understand how it hurt."

"Don't I?" she snapped. "I think I do. I think I moved here and a bunch of spoilt, entitled rich assholes made my life a misery when I was alone..."

"But you weren't, were you?" he retorted. "You had your Mom. You still have some friends from your old team and School when you moved that you could message or phone. And you became part of the team straight away so they had your back. And sure, my friends and I were assholes but that was just normal stupid bullying."

" _Really_? You think you can justify what you did by just brushing it off and..."

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" he shouted. "It's not the same when your parents have been killed, when everyone carries on as if it's normal and expects you to look after them and feed them as if nothing has happened until you suddenly lose your home and money and-and everything...and then all the people you rely on, all your go-to people and family all dump you. I had NO ONE except Gobber and all my friends were actively trying to hurt me and..." He turned away, his shoulders tense and breathing hard. "You didn't know...about all the times when I wanted to die, when I wanted to join my parents in Valhalla. About the times driving back to Gobber's apartment and thinking maybe I should just crash my car into a lamppost because it would end the feeling I had nothing and the future was never going to get any better."

There was a sharp intake of breath as Astrid stared at him and felt her heart break at the despair in his words.

"And I may get the house back and the money and the land...but they took my home, Astrid. They ripped it away from me and I guess, from what Mr Hoark said in Court, they've destroyed and burnt and thrown away everything about it that made it the place I loved and lived in with my parents. And I can never get that back. And I know...if my friends had been there for me, they could have helped me maybe buy some of my parents' stuff or rescue it...but just when I needed them, they were gone. So I lost almost everything I had of them when I needed it most."

She bowed her head and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his back.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. He swallowed and closed his eyes.

"No, you're right," he managed to choke out, though his voice was close to breaking. "And...and my Dad would want me to be the bigger man, to forgive the people who did me wrong because they are reaping their rewards now and I shouldn't add to their misery. But...I don't think I can do that. Because it just hurts so much." He swiped away a stray tear. "And I'm ashamed that all I can think of when I hear they are homeless is 'Good! Serves you right!' And I hate myself for it!"

"Hiccup-you're just a normal person," she sighed and felt him shift, turning to face her and hug her properly. His face buried in her shoulder. "And I know you were badly hurt-but you're not alone now and you're not an asshole now and you don't have to forgive them if you don't want. Just...don't be like Snotlout and give them a hard time...because that just makes you as bad as them."

"Wait-you want me to be friends with them?" he asked thickly, his face still nuzzled into her hair.

"Well, not friends...but maybe not cruel. If they ask for help...consider it. Don't persecute them, because that _does_ make you as bad as them. Believe me, for you asshole types, losing your home and money seems to be a worse punishment than anything the Courts can come up with!" she said. He sighed and gave a sniff, looking up with ashamed eyes.

"When did you became so wise?" he asked. "I mean especially about us assholes…and former assholes…"

"Wisdom seems to come from bad experiences," she admitted. "Had my fair share of those...though you seem to be determined to outdo everyone, Haddock!"

"Not out of choice," he mumbled. "Could've done without all this experience." She ran her fingers through his soft auburn hair and he sighed. "And I still don't deserve you..." She smiled.

"Dunno...think you're close to qualifying now," she teased him.

"Ahem," Hoark said, clearing his throat loudly. Passively watching the exchange, the lawyer had been shocked at what the boy had endured and considered and he was wracked by guilt that he hadn't seen the signs. "I also have some news about Viggo Grimborn." The young couple both looked embarrassed and turned back to face the lawyer.

"Sorry," Hiccup mumbled but the older man was philosophical.

"You are only human, Hiccup," he said kindly. "It's just important to try to be the best human that you can be." Sighing, the boy sat back in his chair.

"Viggo?" he prompted. Hoark frowned.

"Erik Thorstein turned him in," he revealed. "He cracked and gave a full statement about how he was contacted and bribed to kidnap you and hand you over to some of Viggo's men beyond Visithug. Once he volunteered the information, they could trace phone calls between them, money transfers and other connections. Officer Lars still refuses to talk but he has received the same money transfers as Thorstein...though for a longer time and in larger amounts. Thorstein is off island and in witness protection."

"Because witnesses against Viggo tend to vanish or leave the country extremely rich or turn up dead," Hiccup finished, recalling Throk's words. Then he stiffened. "Um...does that mean I'm in danger?"

"Viggo Grimborn is in prison but his brother and their associate-who seems to be a professional problem solver-remain at large," Hoark said. "However, Thorstein's testimony is recorded and documented. As is yours from your kidnapping. The only direct testimony you have against Viggo are his encounters with you..."

"Two of which I was there for...and the others and you were also witnesses," Astrid added, seeing Hiccup pale. "You okay, babe?" He nodded and squeezed her hand absently.

"I get the impression he's a bad loser," he murmured. "And even if he is finally going down for his crimes, he may want to take me with him?"

"The ABI are searching diligently," Hoark reminded them gently. "All the bridges and ports are under close surveillance. They can't get far."

"That's actually what I'm worried about," Hiccup explained sarcastically. "I mean, if they were over on Berserk or Jaegerby, then they wouldn't be anywhere near me. But with them trapped on Berk…well, they're still around to make sure I can't offer any testimony against Viggo…" Astrid nodded.

"It's very clear that life has little meaning for Viggo and his organisation," she reminded Hoark. "Is there anything that you can do to protect him?" Hoark nodded.

"I'll get Agent Throk on it," he promised. "He seems to be a good man-and he will want you safe as well." Then he paused and pulled a bulging brown envelope from his desk drawer then pushed it across the desk towards Hiccup. "The keys to your home, Hiccup. I'm sorry it took so long."

Silently, he extended his hand and grasped the envelope, ripping it open and pouring them out onto the desk. Most were spare or new keys that had been cut by Mildew but he recognised his old key, because there was a familiar scratch on one side and he picked it up, blinking.

"Thanks," he said.

"If there's anything you want me to do, don't hesitate to call me, Hiccup," the lawyer said. "Do you want me to be with you when you go to the house?" Silently he nodded, still staring at the key.

"Please," he murmured. "Tomorrow, after school. We'll all go there." Hoark nodded.

"I'll meet you there at two-thirty," he promised and smiled as Hiccup shook his hand, gathered up the keys and the other papers that Hoark had given him.

"Thanks, Mr Hoark," he admitted as he levered himself to his feet. "I really am very grateful."

Out of the street, Hiccup was pensive as they walked towards the bus stop. It was cold and getting dark so he didn't want to risk walking all the way back to Gobber's on his broken ankle…not that Astrid would allow him.

"Is this it?" he asked her quietly as they crossed the road. "I get the shell of my old home back, the money that was taken…and I have to live in fear?" She smiled, her mittened hand tightening around his.

"No-because that's not who you are," she reminded him.

"They're not trying to kill you," he grumbled. She stopped and stared into his eyes.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock-that is your last permitted bit of whining! You have won. You have your home and money back, you have fabulous new friends and an awesome girlfriend and most of the people who treated you badly are dealt with…and the others will be caught." Then her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, her eyes widening. "It's Mom," she said, her voice worried. He nodded.

"Go ahead," he urged her as they reached the bus stop. There was a pause as she exchanged a few quick words with her Mom and then she looked at Hiccup, her face stricken.

"It's Mom," she said quietly. "She's been fired."


	68. So Hold On

**Sixty Eight: So Hold On**

Astrid was distraught and headed home, leaving Hiccup to catch the bus alone. The vehicle jolted along the roads and he leaned his head against the cold glass, wracked with guilt, for he knew why Marta had been let go. It was Viggo's revenge against Astrid…but he was concerned. He knew from Astrid that though Marta's job paid well, they were just about making ends meet and Astrid's money from the Diner was desperately needed. And he had no clue how they would manage.

He swallowed. What if Marta couldn't find another job? There weren't that many opportunities in Berk. Maybe she would have to leave, taking Astrid with her and return home to Hysteria, with her family. That would end her Senior Year…and with her credits, Astrid would still graduate…but Hiccup would be bereft. The Soccer Team would lose their leader, their friends would lose the heart of their group and Hiccup…would lose his love. He sighed and almost missed his stop, limping up and lurching to the door, almost falling as he stumbled down the steps and out onto the icy sidewalk.

Instantly, he felt uneasy and glanced around, his eyes darting to every shadow. His imagination was working overtime and he could almost see the tall, buff shape of Ryker lurking there, could almost catch the lean outline of Krogan, waiting. He shuddered and accelerated safely to the door of the apartment building. His hands were trembling as he fumbled the door, dragging it open and slamming it shut. Glancing over his shoulder in a panic, he scrambled towards the stairs and hauled himself up, eyes locked on the landing as he listened for pursuit. The door was ahead…closer…closer…and then he was trying to put the key in with shaking hands and slamming it shut behind him, sliding the bolts into place and collapsing to his knees.

Toothless was immediately on him, licking him and wagging almost his entire body as he bounced around.

"BUD! You know that doesn't wash out," Hiccup gasped as he hugged the dog, sighing with relief. Toothless wasn't barking and alarmed and he could hear nothing outside. Slowly levering himself up to his feet, he peered worriedly through the window and saw…nothing. No one in the shadows, no unfamiliar cars and no sign of the fugitives. He exhaled shakily and leaned his head against the glass.

"Am I going crazy, Toothless?" he asked weakly as the dog sat down and looked at him with a puzzled expression in his big green eyes. "Were they really there or was I imagining it? Thor, why am I talking to you? You can't reply…"

The mutt gave a little whimper as the boy shed his coat, hung it up and limped to the couch. Immediately, he bounded up by the anxious teen and rested his head on his lap, his eyes fixed loyally on Hiccup's face.

"You'll look after me, won't you, bud?" he asked quietly and the tail thumped the couch as it wagged. "I'll take that as a yes." And then he sighed and fumbled in his pocket, cursing that his phone was still missing. Wearily, he got up and grabbed his computer from his room before snatching the phone and sitting back down. Toothless instantly put his head back on his lap. A few taps and he scanned the local online phonebook before dialling the best option.

"Hello? Is that Rolf's Locksmiths? I have an urgent job I need you to do…tomorrow at two thirty…"

oOo

Astrid was avoiding Hiccup the next morning and his anxieties reared their heads once more. But he found he was constantly being accompanied by one of the group-mainly Fishlegs and Kristof-as he went through the morning. When he finally found Astrid at lunch, she looked quiet and unhappy, her eyes distant and head down. Immediately, Hiccup went to her side and pulled her into his arms, wrapping her in a warm hug. She closed her eyes and pressed her face against his chest.

Through the jerking of her shoulders, he realised she was weeping and he curled around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Shh, shh-we can sort it out," he whispered, ignoring the curious looks and the hissed comments.

"It's my fault," she mumbled. "If I hadn't insisted on staying with you and helping you stop him, then he wouldn't have fired Mom."

He sighed, the horrible curl of guilt unsettling his stomach and he nuzzled her hair, smelling her fruity shampoo and then ghosting a kiss onto her head.

"No-if anything, it's mine," he told her gently. "Because he was after me and this is done to hurt me through you." And then he lifted a hand and gently put a finger under her chin so he could stare into her shining eyes. "But of course, we both know it is actually Viggo's fault. He did this."

"Doesn't matter," she said despondently, sitting down and pulling him into the seat next to her. Her hand clasped his tightly, her eyes on table. The others scuttled off to buy lunch while the boy tried to work out what he could so. "We can't stay. After this month, Mom won't have the money for the rent. And she's talking about heading back to stay with Aunt Agnes…at least until she can find another job."

"So are you going to pay for March?" he asked urgently. She paused and nodded.

"She knows I've only got a short time to finish High School and she wants to see if she can get another job at least until I finish High School," she admitted, wiping her eyes. "And I shouldn't be crying like a girl because I've been through worse when we lost Dad…but I've settled here and I have a life and great friends and a boyfriend and…" She swallowed. "I don't want to leave."

"Then don't," he said gently. "Look, Astrid…I have an idea. And I need your help. Do you trust me?" She looked at him and quirked a wry smile.

"Really? You ask me that now?" she grumbled.

"Astrid…Milady?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah-I trust you," she said and realised it was true. Hiccup had always did what he had promised, no matter what had befallen him: he was a man of his word. "But why…?"

"Will you come with me this afternoon?" he asked gravely and she nodded.

"Of course-we all are," she promised as the others returned. Between them, they had brought everyone hamburgers and fries and soda all round. Hiccup looked up, surprised.

"Um…do you want me to get these?" he asked but they stared at him in shock.

"Hiccup-that's not what we do," Kristof said stiffly. "We're friends and Astrid needs cheering up-so it's burgers all round-our treat! If you want to treat us for lunch, you can get it next time we have a celebration or commiseration lunch. But we can't let you just buy lunch…it would feel…wrong."

He blinked. Never had his former friends ever suggested that it would be fair to take turns rather than just exploit him. Stunned he felt his cheeks flush and heard Snotlout laugh at his discomfort.

"Aww…poor Hiccy! Your new friends don't want your money!" Thuggory scoffed and there was raucous laughter.

"All that money doesn't stop him being a useless, orphaned nobody!" Snotlout announced as Eret, Thuggory, Dosgbreath and a couple of the Football team roared with cruel laughter. But he kept all his attention focussed on Astrid, ignoring the taunts and realising that at this moment, they were irrelevant. Astrid was important: Snotlout was nothing. So he leaned close to the blonde girl.

"What does your Mom actually do in her job?" he asked.

"She's an administrator," she admitted. "She also manages projects, runs a team and can do whatever is necessary. She helped Dad run his business until he died and she basically did everything he didn't." Unwillingly, his lips turned up in a small smile.

"She's your Mom alright," he commented and she looked up, searching for sarcasm. But he was being genuine. "Look…I am sure she will find a job…" There was a pause and the girl looked up at him, her brows furrowing.

"She won't accept charity," she said sternly and his eyes widened.

"I wouldn't dream of offering it," he said quickly, biting into his burger. "Mmm-thanks guys! No-I know how I would feel…and no one likes being a charity case. Helheim, I know how that feels. But I have an idea of how your Mom could earn enough money honestly. And do something that needs to be done."

For a brief moment, she stared at him and then she sighed.

"She was terminated without being paid and our rent is only paid up until the end of the month," she sighed. "And I have enough credits accrued to get my Diploma. So I will have to quit and try to work full time at the Diner until Mom can find a job." She chewed her lip. "I-I can't see any other way."

"Wait…" he said urgently, his eyes suddenly stricken. "Don't-don't do anything rash. Please…" He took a deep breath. "Look-I'm not sure what state the house is in but you and your Mom could stay with me…" She stared at him.

"Hiccup, I…I…" She shook her head. "I'm not sure Mom would agree…" He gave a shuddering breath.

"Astrid-it's only temporary until you can find somewhere else or your Mom can get a job…" he said. "I mean, you took me in for Christmas, you put me up when there was the storm and whiteout, your Mom took me to the ER when I was hurt…"

"When you saved my life," she murmured.

"Astrid-I love you," he breathed. "And though I have regained some of what was taken, I can never get back what really matters. I can't lose anyone else. I can't lose _you_. And especially not when I can do something about it." His hand raised to press against her cheek and he kissed her gently, feeling her soft lips against his own. He pulled back an inch. "Please…just trust me," he whispered.

"You have until the end of the month," she said quietly. He smiled.

"Five days is more than enough time," he promised as she grabbed her burger and took a bite.

"Thanks, guys," she mumbled as she reached for her fries. Hiccup quietly chewed, aware of the eyes on him. The others were staring at him and then Fishlegs smiled.

"Hiccup-we really hope you pull this off," he said. "Because none of us want to lose Astrid." Anna offered the blonde girl her hand and Astrid grasped it without hesitation.

"Thanks, guys," she smiled as she turned to inspect Hiccup. His brow was furrowed and he was staring at his phone. He rapidly stabbed in a message and thumbed SEND before looking up.

"Erm…what?" he asked as Astrid leaned over and stole his last fry. "Hey!"

"I recognise that as your thinking face," she said, her hand resting on his arm. "You okay?" He looked up guiltily.

"Um…I'll be better once I'm sure you're not going to leave you," he said slowly and her gentle grasp tightened around his wrist.

"It's okay," she reassured him. "Look-let's see how your house is looking and then maybe I can speak to Mom. I mean, I'm pretty sure she won't want to be dependent on you for her home but…I can ask…" He gave a wan smile.

"That really fills me with confidence," he snarked and sighed. "But it'll have to do."

oOo

He was taut with anxiety when the bell for the end of the last lesson rang and he headed back to his locker to collect his coat, hat, gloves and bag. Gobber was coming to collect him with Toothless and Fishlegs would be driving the others-though Astrid had insisted she was riding with Hiccup. Bundled up in the rackety truck, they roared out of the school parking lot and bounced along the familiar roads through the snow-swathed town and back towards the former Haddock family home.

Hiccup felt himself getting more and more tense, images of the last time he was here flashing through his mind. Then, he had been hurt, angry and focussed, fired with the desire to save what he could from the house before the odious and grasping old man, Mildew, took everything. Images flashed through his brain, still not recalling everything he had saved-though he knew a lot of things were stashed in Gobber's Garage, safely.

"You looking forward to it?" Astrid asked him and he shrugged, his eyes trained on the road ahead as they swung into the road leading to the drive.

"Yeah," he sighed. "But scared to death at what I'll find. And I can hear what my father would say…because he bellowed it when he came back from a stay overnight with Mom and I had accidentally had about twenty friends and…other people…over…"

"So what would he say?" Astrid asked, smiling as the boy finally looked at her. He drew himself up.

"Odin's Beard! What in Helheim have you done to my house? It looks like the Frost Giants have been staying the weekend!"

She gaped and then burst out laughing-for the boy's voice had been far deeper, richer and thickened with a broad Scottish accent. Hiccup shrugged, giving a rueful smile.

"He wasn't very pleased-I had to clean the place up myself…" he explained and then he paused. _Because the others all cleared off and expected me to field all the blame on my own…when they invited the other people that I still have no idea about._ She patted his arm.

"No matter what happened, I'll help you clean up," she promised as Gobber chuckled.

"Yer know, yer Dad was laughing at the sight of you scrubbing the Hall ceiling," he revealed. "He hoped yer would take the message and be more wary wi' those friends of yours. And mebbe…get some better friends…" Hiccup grimaced.

"Yeah…shame it took losing him and Mom to make me realise," he grumbled as they bounced up the drive and pulled up in front of the familiar house. Releasing a breath he hadn't realised that he was holding, he opened the door and slid out, his walking plaster sinking slightly into the snowy surface. And then he sighed as he saw the familiar shape of Hoark standing by the door, talking to a man in overalls with the legend 'ROLF'S LOCKSMITH' on the back.

The house looked shabby, the door dull with a big dent and wide scuff and windows in dire need of cleaning. Hiccup stared at it then pulled the key from his pocket.

"Are you ready?" Astrid asked, coming up behind him as Gobber, Toothless and the others arrived. He nodded, then slid the key into the door. With a creak, it opened and he quietly walked in.

He flipped the light on, because the light was fading and the drapes were pulled and cast his gaze around the hall. The beautiful wood floor was scuffed and scratched, with mud on the floor. The table was gone and a box was in its place. All reminders of his parents were gone. He limped froward, through to the office-and found it ripped apart, the desk stained and slashed, the books gone. The fireplace was overflowing with ashes and the remnants of his father's precious books. Silently, he limped to the main living room and found the couch still there, though stained but the bookcases and shelves had been ripped down, the coffee table was gone and the chairs were ripped. He walked to the large chair that had been his father's and walked to it, resting a hand gently on the back of it and closing his eyes, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he murmured. "I should have got here sooner."

Hoark and Gobber walked up and stared at the young man as Astrid slowly moved to his side and took his hand. Toothless settled at his other side, sitting and leaning against his leg, whining.

"Hiccup-you did everything you could," she said calmly, leaning against him and feeling his arm wrap around her. "And we'll help you clean it up." There were the sounds of banging and a drill as Rolf began changing the locks. He sighed.

"Well, I'm home," he murmured and glanced down into the dog's big green eyes. "You wanna come and live here, bud?" The little yip he gave caused the teen to smile and turn his head to look at Gobber. "How about you, old man? Want somewhere a little roomier?"

"Meh flat is fine when it's not full of a messy teen," Gobber retorted and then he looked around. "But I may have tae come tae keep an eye on yer…if yer want me…" Hiccup gave a relieved grin before turning to Astrid.

"The offer stands," he told her softly. "The house has seven bedrooms, four bathrooms and the back part has another sitting room which we never used. I mean, if you wanted a private sort of wing…there are back stairs and everything and…"

"You've sold me, babe," she reassured him. "And I promise I will talk with Mom." He smiled in relief.

"Thanks, Milady," he sighed then shot a glance at Hoark. The lawyer smiled and nodded, acknowledging the young man.

He had received his instructions and was ready to carry them out…even if it made things more complicated. For he had received a phone call that morning from a very unexpected quarter. And that could mean a whole world of difference for Hiccup.


	69. When all men doubt you

**Sixty-Nine: When all men doubt you**

Over the weekend, Hiccup was astonished by his friends and their families as they all pitched in to help him clean the house back up and move him and Gobber from the apartment to the house. He phoned the utilities-water, gas, electricity, phones-and they were all happy to transfer to his name and keep them working. The locks had been changed on the front and back doors, cellar and garage and he had checked the darkest corners of the property with Kristof, Fishlegs, Hoark and Gobber to ensure Mildew and the Grimborns hadn't left any unpleasant surprises. But the cellar, garage, attic, cupboards and back yard had all been free of boobytraps and the boy had frowned, then returned to the office, still on edge. The room was a sad shadow of what it had been when his father had been alive and he ruefully thought of the times when his father had asked him in to talk. He had been moody and truculent, wanting to be back with his friends and begrudging times spent with his Dad…when he should have been treasuring it. He rested a hand on the edge of the heavy desk, in need of a polish and littered with papers, newsprint and trash and he sighed: the thought of Mildew-or Viggo-sitting in his Dad's chair at his desk made him feel ill. They had destroyed all his books, the paintings were gone-presumed sold-and the carpet was dirty.

Limping, he walked to the far wall, by the fireplace, curling his fingers under the stone mantle and releasing the catch to allow the panel to swing back and reveal the concealed safe. The panels and mantle had been dusty and he guessed the safe had remained undiscovered. After taking a deep breath, he had unlocked if carefully, to find the untouched birth and marriage certificates of his parents, the few papers he had left when he had cleared it out after his eviction and the handgun his father always kept in case of emergencies. Staring at it for a moment, he closed and locked the safe door once more.

The house was filthy, pretty much all of his parents personal possessions had vanished and some of the best pieces of furniture had vanished as well-presumably sold by the grasping old man. But some of them were found in astonishing places: the kitchen table was found in the back yard, covered in snow with the chairs stacked beside it, the paintings from the study were amazingly found in the laundry room and the hall table was in the kitchen, though scratched and stained.

But when he went up to the bedrooms, he paused and then, steeling himself, entered his old room. It was musty and fusty, the bed still with the sheet he had left on it and the door of the wardrobe slightly open as it had remained when he gathered his things. Quietly, he turned around, his eyes sweeping over the room, memories of what had happened in these walls washing over him. He was a very different person to the one who had left here, the spoilt bratty son of the Mayor, cruel and callous to those who weren't his close friends, thoughtless of the feelings of even his own friends and blind to the glaring flaws in the people he supported and protected. And the person he thought he loved.

Shaking his head, he turned away, walking with trepidation down the landing to his parents' room, before pushing the door open.

He winced and then limped in, seeing the carpet stained with nameless substances-though the smell suggested Mildew wasn't a man who cared about making the several yard trek to the bathroom in the night. The bed reeked, the bedclothes-the ones his parents had left the day they died, he noted with a pained grimace-grubby, stained and shiny with grease. One pillow had burst and was sagging and there was some mouldy substance on the bedside table where his father's Norse mythology book and reading glasses used to be precisely placed. He swallowed convulsively but forced himself to open the huge dark wood wardrobes to see all his parents' possessions gone and a few scruffy clothes hanging from the rail. Two pairs of hobnailed boots were slumped, caked in mud, on the floor of the wardrobe. And then he stood wearily, head down and hands clenched as Kristof and Fishlegs arrived.

"Are you okay?" he husky boy asked and silently, Hiccup shook his head.

"It's all ruined," he murmured.

"Was this…?" Kristof asked.

"My parents' bedroom," Hiccup said dully. "And it's all ruined. Mildew's things are here. And he's…defiled the whole room."

"What so you want us to do?" Kristof asked practically and Hiccup sighed.

"Throw out the mattress, all the bed clothes, the carpet in the room and in the base of the wardrobes and the pillows," he said. "I'll buy a new mattress. I mean, it won't be the same, won't be like lying on the bed and almost feeling like they were still there…but that was stolen from me. I'll get a rug for the floor and a new mattress and other things." Kristof smiled and nodded to Fishlegs.

"On it," he reassured the injured teen. "I guess you want to sleep here?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Even with everything, it reminds me of them."

"We'll have everything sorted by tonight," Fishlegs promised.

They cleared everything but the bed frame, the bedside tables and the huge built in wardrobes. Hiccup almost gagged at the en suite but he knew he had dealt with worse and he had carefully grabbed bleach, cleaner and various brushes and had snubbed the small bathroom with the double sized shower stall that had been necessary for his huge father from top to bottom-twice. By the time he had finished, there was a new mattress on the bed, new down pillows and white sheets, comforter and a thick white and green rug on the floor which had been scrubbed and the bedside tables had been cleaned. And the wardrobes were now empty.

Gobber cheerily moved the bed and couch into the spare room he always used when he stayed over with his longtime best friend and which practically counted as his anyway and the things Hiccup had saved were finally moved back into the house. And eventually, on Sunday evening when everyone was exhausted, the house was clean, secure and habitable and Hiccup threw an impromptu thank-you party with sodas, pizza and potato wedges and everyone had tucked in gratefully. Astrid had sat by Hiccup on the huge brown leather couch, her hand twined loosely with his and Heather and Anna had done rock-scissors-paper for the last slice of the 'Dragon Hot' pizza.

"I just wanted to thank you all for coming and helping me move back into home," he said in a sincere voice. "Look, I'm down a leg and I really wouldn't have managed and I can never put into words how grateful I am. And though this place has been damaged and what made it the home my Mom and Dad shared with me is pretty much destroyed, it is my home." He swallowed. "You are all welcome here. Thank you!"

"Good speech," Astrid commented. "But you only have three days and then we are out of our home."

"I wish you would consider staying here," he said in a low voice as Gobber popped open another another beer. "I mean, you've seen there's loads of room and I'm not getting you to live here in a creepy way but just so you have a chance to get things sorted without leaving Berk…and me…" She leaned close to him.

"Mom won't go for it," she murmured. "I think she still blames you a bit for how you behaved when I first came to Berk." He gave a shaky breath.

"I'm never going to live this down," he murmured.

"And she won't accept a job from you just to keep me here," she sighed. "Thor, she's a stubborn woman…"

"Wonder who takes after her?" he teased and she half-heartedly punched his shoulder.

"I better call her," she sighed. "Mom will want to collect me. See you in the morning?" He nodded.

"Try to keep me away," he said as she rose. The others took this as their cue and changed goodbyes swiftly, leaving the boy with the two-limbed mechanic, staring into the fire and hearing the cars fade into the night. Gobber double-checked the doors and all the window locks and then returned, another beer in his hand.

"Well, laddie," he murmured. "Just you and me."

oOo

The next morning, Marta Hofferson was surprised to receive a call from Mr Hoark and though she was initially suspicious, she agreed to meet the lawyer and headed for his office by ten. Clad smartly in a deep blue dress with black coat, boots and white scarf, she walked in and was immediately seen in to see the lawyer. Hoark greeted her politely and offered her a coffee, making sure her coat was hung up and she had her coffee before he turned to business.

"I know you're Hiccup's lawyer," Marta said clearly. "And I won't accept a sinecure just because I need a job. I do still have some pride and I have managed fine so far…" Hoark nodded.

"I apologise if you feel this is an insult to you, Mrs Hofferson," he said gravely. "It is not intended in that way. It is true that Hiccup is in love with your daughter-and they really do make a very sweet couple. She's feisty, clear-headed and brave-a perfect foil for his own stubbornness and enthusiasm. And though they sometimes disagree, their love and understanding already gives them a common means to work through any difference. It is, in fact, the mirror of the marriage that his father shared with his mother."

Marta frowned.

"I don't really see how this is relevant," she noted, sipping her coffee. Hoark frowned and peered over his spectacles.

"When Hiccup called me about trying to help you, I looked into your background, Mrs Hofferson," he told her. "What I found impressed me. You have a Masters of Business Administration, you helped set up and run the business your husband ran until his untimely death and you have worked extremely efficiently in Hunter Developments until your post was terminated."

"I am aware of that," she said suspiciously. Hoark sighed and peered over his spectacles.

"Though your dismissal was clearly retaliatory against your daughter and her boyfriend due to their role in the arrest and arraignment of Mr Grimborn, you only preceded the remainder of the staff by a few days," he explained. "Hunter Developments has had all its assets seized and its license to develop Raven Point was denied. The company will be taken into administration and the Berk office will certainly be closed. The ABI are also looking into dealings with officials not just here but in areas of previous development. You are lucky to get out of there."

"I'm sorry-if the purpose of this meeting is just to congratulate me on my redundancy, I'm leaving," Marta said firmly.

"I called you here because I need your help," Hoark said sternly.

She stared at him.

"I have a problem," he explained. "Mr Haddock has received planning approval for his father's plans to preserve Raven Point and also to make some minor developments in the new Park, a handful of low-impact homes and a significant social housing development down in Gothi s Hollow. I am his lawyer and while I am able to ensure that all the legalities have been observed, I cannot start to organise the personnel and organisation to start this development." He looked into her eyes.

"And you want me to do it?" she gasped. He nodded but she shook her head. "This is just insane-and clearly just designed to help me out…" she replied coldly.

"And why is that a bad thing?" Hoark asked her piercingly. "This is a young man who has learnt some of the harshest lessons imaginable and has come through stronger and more confident. He wants his father's vision to be realised and for that, he needs people he can trust to make sure the project isn't subverted by the Grimborns. He trusts you."

She stared at him.

"I can't just say yes to a teenager who wants to build all of that!" she replied incredulously.

"You don't have to-nor do I, by the way," he told her in a low voice. "Hiccup is a remarkable man-intelligent, brave, determined and steadfast. He is very loyal to those he cares about and will fight to his dying breath for what he believes in. But he is a young man and he needs older, wiser heads to guide him-to help him do what can be and stop him when it isn't-or he should listen to other options." Hoark smiled. "I really wish you would consider this post, Mrs Hofferson-because Hiccup and Berk need this done right and I believe you can do that!"

She inspected him.

"Hiccup respects you," he said. "And he admires what you did after you lost your husband. You is intensely grateful to you for what you did for him and that you have given him a chance. And he knows you would not accept charity. So he wants to give you a chance." He slid a thick packet of papers across the desk to her. "This is a legally-binding contract of employment. It states out duties and responsibilities on both sides. It gives you legal protection in your employment and proper redress if you feel you are treated inappropriately or unfairly. And there are options to end the contract on both sides or by mutual agreement. It also includes a three month assessment trial period with a mutual termination clause if desired. He has no intention go exploiting you or making you feel anything other than a valued employee and-he hopes-friend."

Marta gave a small smile.

"He is a very clever young man," she murmured. "And very generous. He only just regained his money after being penniless…and he wants to make sure Astrid and I are looked after." She chewed her lip. "But I am sure I cannot accept this…because this is only because I am the mother of his girlfriend…" Hoark sighed and glanced at his notes.

"I told him this wouldn't work," he sighed. "But he was so determined to try…because he is desperate not to lose Astrid. To make sure she doesn't lose everything again. When her father died, you uprooted her from her friends, her school and her team to come to Berk in search of a fresh start. Now, by leaving Berk because of your pride, you lose her everything all over again. And she is extremely talented. Berk are certain to make the Final of the Soccer Cup…and scouts will be there. You take her from Berk, she loses her friends, her Graduation and her chance to shine in the final…and maybe the career in Soccer she deserves. Because of your pride." He paused. "Hiccup knows something about pride. He had to swallow it so many times after his parents died, fielding sneers and taunts from people who were supposed to be his friends. He had to do hard, menial labour because he had to work to earn any money to survive. He had to rely on the generosity of others and though he often hated it, he had to accept. But it had to be done. But in return, he survived…until things got better. And now they have, he wants to pay forward the kindness and opportunity others gave him."

Marta gave a sigh.

"And it is an opportunity," Hoark said. "For you-and for Berk. Look-this is the most important thing in Hiccup's life, after Astrid and his dog. It's the future of Berk-and Hiccup is entrusting it to you. And if it doesn't work out for you, you can always stand down. You only have to work on the project until Astrid graduates and you can quit. Or not." Hoark smiled. "I suspect by then, you may realise that this a job worth doing and decide to continue."

Idly, she flicked through the contract and then she stopped, her eyes widening in shock.

"This salary is wrong…" she murmured. Frowning, Hoark peered at the figure.

"I realise it is a little low," he said. "But the whole project isn't really set up yet. I mean, $65000 is low for a Chief Administrator but…"

"I was on less than half that at Hunter Developments," she murmured. "But I was always told I would be in line for a promotion and pay progression."

"Hiccup researched pay scales and asked me to check his figures…and I modified the salary to take into account the state of the company and the fact that the money will, at the moment, be coming out of his personal funds." Hoark gave a rueful smile. "He wanted to pay you the top of the pay scale for a Chief Administrator but I modified it to reflect the actual state of the Project and your experience in the role. Pay progression rates and scale are laid out on the next page."

Marta stared at him and gaped but scanned the page. And finally, she blinked away a tear.

"I…accept," she said. "I mean, I would be a fool to turn down this opportunity…and I think my daughter may never forgive me if I didn't." Hoark gave a smile and offered her his hand.

"Welcome to the team," he grinned as she shook it firmly. "I look forward to working with you!"

oOo

Hiccup was sitting in the canteen at lunchtime, morosely eating his peanut butter sandwich. He still had some of the giant peanut butter jar left so he had made himself some unimpressive sandwiches. Because, though he was now technically the richest student in the school by a long way, he found he resented just throwing the money away when he had his sandwich ingredients still at home. Admittedly, Anna had asked if she could have the rest since she had a recipe for peanut butter and jelly muffins that she wanted to try out and he had handed her the remaining jar with some relief…but he had not been with his friends before lunch and he hadn't seen Astrid in the morning because she had been late in.

That had set alarm bells ringing and he was worried that, despite all his efforts, she had quit school. And though intellectually, he knew she wouldn't leave Berk without saying goodbye, he had lost too much too suddenly to be in any way relaxed about the prospect. So he picked at his crusts and stared at his phone, which had finally been returned to him, looking at the image of the pair of them from Valentine's Day, which he had scanned and downloaded as his lock screen. Sighing, he ran his thumb over the image and closed his eyes.

"Thor-please let it work," he murmured.

"HICCUP!"

His head snapped up and he saw Astrid rushing towards him. Her eyes were sparkling and braid was bouncing as she dodged through the tables, heading for him. He levered himself to his feet, feeling his ankle twinge in the plaster as he was hit by an armful of Astrid Hofferson. He stumbled backwards but her strong grip held him up and she kissed him urgently.

"Thank you!" she said, pulled back and staring into his shocked face.

"Um…what-what for?" he mumbled in surprise as she hugged him again.

"Mom just called me and told me everything," she said. "We're staying."

"She took the job?" he asked her, checking and she nodded, a grin lighting her face.

"Yeah-but don't expect an easy time, mister!" she warned him. He gave a relieved smile.

"I didn't ask her to do it for an easy time-but because she knows more about running a company than I do," he said honestly. "I trust Hoark to look out for my best interests-and I know she will do what should be done."

"She is more stubborn than me," she warned him.

"I'm pretty stubborn as well," he replied cheerfully.

"Oh, you've met your match in my Mom," she said cheerfully as they sat down. "I refused to eat my beans at dinner one evening and she wouldn't let me go out or have any food for any meal other than beans until I ate them. I refused to eat three whole meals until I gave up!" She smiled. "Hated beans since…but she won!"

"Oh my Thor, what have I got myself into?" he asked wryly as the others arrived.

"Well?" Anna asked and Astrid smiled.

"I'm staying!" she told them to cheers and whoops, causing heads to turn. "Hiccup sorted it all out. Mom's got a new job, we won't have to move and I can stay in school to the end of the year!" But Hiccup shook his head, blushing.

"I only gave her a chance-just like you guys all gave me a chance," he explained modestly. "Everything else is down to her." Just then, a body slammed into him and he was jerked sideways. He looked up with a glare at Snotlout, who was sneering at him.

"What? Can't resist showing off your money now you got it back, loser?" he sneered. "You make me sick!"

"And why is it your business? Snotlout-you throw your weight, your mouth and your money around without any hesitation!" Hiccup replied irritably.

"But you're nobody!" Thuggory pointed out. "He's the Mayor's Son!"

"And that really doesn't matter," Astrid interrupted, angrily.

"Shut up, Nerdstrid!" Eret sneered. "No one cares what you think. You should have gone instead of staying!"

"And you should have been expelled rather than just being suspended," Hiccup retorted. "How do your parents feel about sending their boys to College without a scholarship because you were guilty of attacking another student? Or do those Colleges even want you now?" He smiled. "Do you think you're doing your future any good by doing this now? In front of all these witnesses?" Thuggory looked up and saw half the students in the canteen staring at him and the others and slapped Eret's arm.

"C'mon," he muttered. "This is pointless."

"Hey! You stay until I say you go!" Snotlout snapped angrily.

"Get over it, Snot," Eret told him, shaking his head. "And face it. Your Dad may be the Mayor but no one respects him-and fewer people respect you. You're nothing special!"

"I AM THE MAYOR'S SON!" the stocky boy yelled. "AND YOU STAY WHERE I ORDER YOU!"

"Oh, shut up Snotlout," Thuggory said and walked off with Snotlout walking him after him, still yelling and trying to order them around. As he glanced up, Hiccup saw the twins watching the scene as well. They both looked scruffy and unhappy-but they looked away when they realised he was looking at them and he sighed.

"You okay?" Astrid asked urgently. He nodded and sighed.

"He's the last one," he murmured. "And it's time for fate to catch up with Snotlout."


	70. Foes nor loving friends can hurt you

**Seventy: Foes nor loving friends can hurt you**

"Hey Mom, Dad-it's me."

Hiccup absently brushed the snow off the gravestones and stared at the stone monuments that marked the place where his parents' bodies lay. It was a cold and grey day and though the days were now much longer, there was still snow forecast and he was wrapped up warm. His walking plaster had been removed for a lighter support brace and he had wanted to make the trip today of all days. Toothless gave little whine and the boy sighed, fondling the soft ears.

"Sorry I haven't been around much lately-but I haven't been the most nimble. But I wanted to be here today-because I always imagined my 18th birthday would be a joyous day. A day with you and Mom with me. A day of gifts and parties and friends and family. But mostly, a day where I would officially become a man and see the pride and love in your eyes that your small, premature son, the only child you could ever have, had come through all the trials and made it to adulthood." He fished in his pocket and pulled out a couple of photographs-of himself as a toddler on his first birthday, sitting on his mother's lap with his father kneeling side them-but still towering over the tiny, auburn-haired child. And of Hiccup on his fourteenth birthday, a few months before High School-still small and skinny but grinning and happy, revelling in the pride and love of his parents.

"I miss you," he said in a thick voice. "And I'm sorry I let you down for so long. I'm sorry I wasn't the son you wanted me to be. I'm sorry I let them take the home and the land and try to destroy Berk." He took a shaky breath. "But we got it back, Dad. We got your plan passed. And the people who killed you have been arrested. I will make sure they answer for their crimes-and that your vision comes to pass. I promise…I promise you will be proud of me. Wherever you are, I will make you proud." He trailed a hand on their gravestones and took a shuddering breath. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Love you."

oOo

"Throk-can you look at this?" Gustav was running through phone records-always the most thankless part of any investigation-but the young wannabe agent was diligently turning to the task because he wanted to be an agent and he knew that Throk was one of the best. Grabbing his mug of coffee, the tall agent walked over to the young man. Gustav was still a bit awkward, all elbows and knees with scruffy raven hair and bright grey eyes. He had a mildly over-confident attitude and incessantly flirted with Atali and Minden, who spent all their time putting him down. But he remained determined and hardworking.

"What have you found?" he asked.

"I was retracing Mayor Stoick's steps from when he left his brother's house before he was killed and I know what Mayor Spitelout told us about when he left…but that doesn't make sense," he said quietly. "I mean, we have all the traffic camera footage for the night and no one can find the Mayor's car on it when they said he left. And there was no way he could have got from Maelstrom Crescent to Chief's Rise by the road they were found on…"

"True," Throk admitted.

"And we took the new Mayor's word for the timing," Gustav said with a frown. "But what if he was lying? I mean…his phone was unused all evening-as you would expect when you have guests round-but at 10.13pm, he makes a 14 second call to an unknown number. He said his brother and sister-in-law didn't leave until after eleven. That's an hour difference…"

Throk stared.

"I know that number," he murmured and headed back to his desk, typing the number into his database and sitting back in his chair, puffing his cheeks out in shock. Atali and Gustav got up and walked over to him.

"You okay?" Atali asked he nodded.

"Viggo Grimborn's personal cell-which we only know because it was loaded onto a cellphone that Viggo himself gave to Hiccup Haddock and marked as 'VG'. Finally we have a solid connection. And a time." He looked up. "Recheck the traffic cameras an hour earlier and trace their movements. I'll check the links between Stefan Jorgensen and Viggo Grimborn."

oOo

Sighing, Hiccup headed back to the main road and found Astrid and Marta waiting for him. Both had offered to accompany him to see his parents but he had wanted to go alone, though he had explained his reasons. But as he approached, Astrid was out of the car and she caught his hand, inspecting his thoughtful face.

"I know this must be hard," she told him sympathetically. "I remember my first birthday after I lost Dad. And it felt awful, like there was a huge hole in the day. And I can't replace your parents, Hiccup…but I want to be here for you." His hand found hers and he offered a wan smile.

"Thanks, Milady," he murmured as they reached the car. "Hey, Mrs H. Thanks for collecting me."

"No problem, Hiccup," Marta called as Astrid and Toothless got into the back and Hiccup strapped himself into he passenger seat. "Now, are you sure you want to go home first before we go out?" He smiled.

"I ought to feed Toothless and check Gobber is okay," he sighed. "I mean, you haven't seen him in the kitchen but he was going to make himself a bacon sandwich after he took me to school and I'm worried the kitchen will be on fire when I return…"

"I'm pretty sure he's not that bad," Marta commented as they pulled off and headed across town. He sighed.

"I guess not," he said quietly. "I mean, he'd probably put out the flames-but would still leave the mess for me to clean up. While fetching him a beer, of course…"

"Hiccup-are you sure you want to come out?" Astrid asked worriedly. "You sound very down…" Crushing the instinctive response- _that why wouldn't he be down on his birthday having just visited his parents' graves?_ -he gave a wan smile.

"I'm good," he said. "I mean, missing Mom and Dad horribly but nothing I can do about that. So I would be delighted to go out with my beautiful and fierce girlfriend for a meal to celebrate my coming-of-age…"

"And I would be honoured to go out with my brave, determined, sassy, sarcastic, auburn fishbone of a boyfriend," she replied.

"Hey-I was trying to be nice with my adjectives!" he protested. "Some of those were mean!"

"Hey-are you denying that you're sassy and sarcastic?"

"No, but…"

"How about auburn?"

"Well, I think of it more brown with red highlights…"

"Fishbone?"

"Oh, come _on_ …" he protested. "That is just ridiculously mean! I called you beautiful!"

"You _are_ cute and you have the most gorgeous green eyes, babe but you're not buff…"

"And it's a two-point scale, is it? Buff or fishbone? And no other options?"

"You're not being fair there…"

"I mean, I'm pretty sure 'husky' is out there somewhere. Maybe 'lean', 'athletic', 'slob', 'lanky', 'runt' 'lardass' and 'very large' are also viable options," he sassed back. "And maybe 'lean and lanky' would do for me rather than 'fishbone'?"

"Now you're just being sensitive," she told him smartly as Marta smiled and turned into the drive. "I think fishbone is kinda sweet…"

"And we're here…" Marta said in relief and pulled up. She stopped the engine and the boy got out, quietly heading for the door with Toothless bouncing at his side. Astrid scrambled out after him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to a halt and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It doesn't matter what you are-buff or skinny or lean or what…you're cute and kind and generous and brave and I love you and I don't want you upset and…" she said urgently as she stared into his green eyes. He smiled and leaned forward, his hands cupping her cheeks and kissing her deeply.

"Astrid, I love you and I don't care what you call me, as long as it includes 'babe' and you keep telling me you love me," he said. "And Thor, I sound needy. But you are the one person I need here today with me. And I promise, we will have a great time going out. I've booked the 'Meade Hall' and…" He opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

"What the…?" he gaped as he stared into the hall, finding Gobber, Fishlegs, Henlegs, Boarlegs and his wife, Beryl, Anna and Kristof, Hoark and his wife Helga, the Football team, Heather, Eric, Ulric, Throk, Atali, Gustav, Principal Wing, Mulch, Bucket and Sven all there, cheering. There was a large banner reading 'HAPPY 18TH HICCUP!' hanging from the roof and balloons and streamers. Astrid and Marta entered behind him and closed the door as he took a limping step forward.

"Happy Birthday, laddie," Gobber exclaimed and surged forward to hug the boy, followed by his friends and Marta. Stunned, they led him to the main living room where a table was filled with colourfully-wrapped presents and where the repolished coffee table was laden with a huge chocolate cake with white buttercream icing decorated with a black dragon, curled around a red '18' with one red and one black tail fin. There were bowls of potato chips, plates of spicy wings and strip steaks, fries and grilled corn, salad and salsa and ketchup. And buttered slices of black Berkian bread. Bottle of soda, water and juice were arrayed ready by brightly coloured paper cups.

"Wow," Hiccup said, turning around and looking. "And…thanks…" He glanced at Astrid. "You knew?"

"Babe-I organised it!" she grinned, leading him to the cake and staring at the lit candles. "Okay, Hiccup-make a wish!" His hand tightened around hers and he paused-then blew the candles out and closed his eyes. For a moment he gave a sigh and then he looked up, smiling.

"Thank you," he said and looked round his friends and the people who cared for him. "Help yourselves. Principal Wing-what can I get you to drink?"

Astrid watched as he acted the perfect host, ensuring all his guests had food and drink and then serving himself, though he was left his father's chair to sit in. And as he lowered himself into the huge seat, with Astrid already perched on the arm and Toothless sitting hopefully at his side, the big green eyes fixed on the plate of steak and wings, he gave a genuine smile. Somehow, he was feeling happy, having people who cared for him generously giving their time to come to celebrate his birthday with him.

Heather had fixed the music and she and Fishlegs gave him the latest video game that he had missed out on which Fishlegs was dying to play with him. Anna gave him a recipe book on '100 peanut butter recipes' and she and Kristof got Toothless a new collar and lead. Astrid silently finished her food as he scanned the room while receiving smiles and a few small gifts that he gratefully thanked everyone for. But there was a palpable air of excitement as Gobber levered himself up and beckoned to him-and then Gobber led him outside to the front drive as soon as he had finished the last of his food-and Toothless had cleaned his plate just in case. Curious, he limped outside-to see his car repaired, back in pristine condition with all the damage restored. Gaping, he turned to the mechanic.

"It was the lass's idea," Gobber said with a grin. "She helped pay for some of the parts and bought the write-off from the insurer." Spinning, Hiccup stared at her in shock.

"That was your college fund, wasn't it?" he realised and she nodded. She had shared with him the knowledge of the money she had been squirrelling away out of her wages towards future college costs. And he knew how hard she had worked for the money.

"I had it in bonds-but I cashed them in to buy your car." She chewed her lip. "Of course, this was before Mom lost her job…" He wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Astrid…I can never thank you enough…but I can't let you spend all your money on me…" She gave him a sharp look.

"It was good enough when you had nothing!" she snapped and he groaned, sliding his hands round her waist and pulling her close.

"It's good enough now," he reminded her. "But I don't want you to have no money for college when I can afford to make sure you go wherever you desire." And then he dipped his head. "Probably as far away as you can get from me." Her eyes flicked up and her defensive anger evaporated.

"Nope. Not getting rid of me that easily, babe," she told him, resting a hand on his cheek. And she realised then that his good humour and perfect performance as host had all been a clever act. Underneath, there was still the young man who had lost everything, still hurt and insecure and struggling with his grief. She kissed him. "I love you and that isn't going away."

"Um…I'm pretty sure there's a cream available for that…" he quipped and she shook her head.

"Face it-you're stuck with me, Haddock," she reminded him smugly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he sighed as they turned back to the house for cake.

oOo

The house was an impressive seven-bedded three storey affair, sprawling amid the elevated gentility of the exclusive neighbourhood, the gates on the drive open as the black car swept up to the door. The white stucco on the front gleamed in the hesitant sunshine and contrasted with the deep grey slates on the roof. A sleek black SUV with tinted windows swept up to the door and parked, before Stefan Jorgensen clambered out. Nodding to his driver, Kjetil, to park in the triple garage, he walked into the house, checking his phone and heading for his study.

The last few days had been excessively irritating for the Mayor who had really believed that the hearing was basically a shoo-in. His determined but plucky nephew had brought the hearing and he expected it all done and dusted within the hour…except the old family lawyer that Stoick had always used had been far cleverer than he had imagined. Stoick had always advised him to use the old man-as he had for decades-but Stefan had used Stuffnut Thorston, an old friend and judge, who had supposedly written a watertight penalty clause for the purchase contract for Bernard Mildew. And yet the clause had been outsmarted by some arcane piece of law and the fact that his so-perfect brother's damned son was the-the heredity _Chief_ of the whole island. And beyond the grave, Stoick's hand had protected the boy from his definitely-not-loving Uncle Spitelout, restored his fortune and thwarted the Grimborns.

Furious, Spitelout had stormed into his study, loosening his tie and shucking off his jacket. He dropped his phone on the charging mat and then tapped in a code to the secure room. Impatient, he tapped his foot until the door slid open and he walked in.

"How long are we going to be here?" Krogan's voice was low and angry as he sat at a table, serenely playing Patience.

"Cool down!" Spitelout told him as the door closed behind him. The secure room was a surprisingly large room isolated from the rest of the house with private bathroom facilities, two beds, a table and chairs, a television, mini kitchen and a frosted window onto the garden, mostly concealed behind a large yew. The secret door was locked more to prevent anyone accidentally stumbling into the room-like Stefan's stupid son's friends. "You're under wraps here until the ABI give up and assume you've sneaked off-island."

"We can't stay in your basement for ever," Ryker growled.

"Well, you may leave here sooner if your brother spills the beans," Spitelout growled. Ryker lurched to his feet, his face ugly.

"Viggo is no snitch," he snapped. "If anything, he's working out some way to outwit that dull-witted agent and make his escape!"

"Well, he was here for an hour yesterday to update the Mayor on the investigation," Spitelout smirked, folding his arms. "He was sitting a yard beyond that door-and never realised the men he wanted were within his reach…if he only had the brains to find them."

"So what do we do now?" Ryker growled. Spite paced round the room.

"My son overheard Hiccup talking. He's moved back into his old home…" he said. "And that means he'll be isolated-with only an old two-legged drunken fool for protection."

"And you want us to deal with him?" Krogen asked, flipping a card over in his hand. It was the Knave of Hearts. Spitelout gave a nasty smile.

"The question is-do you want to?" he asked as Ryker rose from his chair, his fists tightening with a creak.

"We've buried men for less," he said angrily. "Hiccup Haddock has ruined us and turned us into fugitives. Now it's time to pay."


	71. Heart and Nerve

**Seventy One: Heart and Nerve**

Hoark received a phone call as he was leaving work for the weekend, debating briefly whether he should take it-but his innate good manners won and he lifted the receiver.

"Hello? Hoard's Attorneys at Law…" Then his eyes widened. "Tonight? I hadn't expected you for weeks…" He paused and concentrated. "I'll meet you myself. No, I am certain I will recognise you. Yes-eight thirty flight. I'll see you in a few hours."

oOo

Despite the fact that he had just hosted his eighteenth birthday party the previous day, Hiccup had invited his friends over to spend the night for a sleepover…the first he had been able to host during his time as friends with Astrid and her little gang. He had felt awkward and embarrassed in having to accept hospitality without reciprocating…and while he wasn't trying to shove his wealth down their throats, it was a relief to be able to take his turn and welcome them to his home. Not that they weren't all familiar with the place, since they had helped him move in and cleaned the house.

They had willingly arrived at five with sleeping bags and he had welcomed them gratefully, with Toothless over-excited and barking happily before trying to lick every guest to death. Astrid had kissed him tenderly on arrival, leaviing him very self-conscious, and he had shown them to their rooms: Heather and Anna had his room with his former bed, which had fresh sheets on while Fishlegs and Kristof were in the guest room opposite Gobber's room. Shyly, Hiccup had led Astrid to the double room at the far end of the house, the bed untouched and with clean white sheets, the curtains pulled back, revealing the twilight view across the back garden and the hills in the centre of Berk beyond.

"This is beautiful," she murmured, her eyes sweeping over the view, the sky fading with orange and purple clouds vivid against the sunset.

"It's yours," he said recklessly. She turned her head to inspect him. "Um…I mean every time you stay here…with the gang of course…it's yours. Astrid's room. Yup. Yours." She smiled and rested her sleeping bag on the bed. Then she frowned.

"And I'm not going to discover in the middle of the night that there's a secret passage between this room and yours and then find a limping auburn fishbone in my room?" she asked him dryly.

"Thor, no," he mumbled, blushing. "My Dad would never stand for it, to start with. ' _A Chief needs his sleep!_ '" She started giggling as he adopted a thick Scottish accent.

"And you? Do you need your sleep?" she asked him and he chuckled.

"Milady, I need all the sleep I can get!" he laughed. "Between being kidnapped, fighting for my inheritance and saving Berk, my diary has been insanely busy! I promise not to sneak in during the night and interrupt you." He paused. "If I tried I'd trip over my broken ankle and then you'd beat me up using your judo stuff anyway!"

"And don't you forget it," she told him smugly, walking over to wrap her arms around his middle. "You know you didn't have to do this?" He leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers.

"Well, you spent your College fund on giving me back my car…so I need to pull my weight for Friday nights," he said softly. "And I will find a way to make sure you _shall_ go to College, Astridella…"

"Ugh…that is such a terrible way to mangle my name," she grimaced. "You owe me a meal for that, babe!"

"Your wish is my command, Milady," he smirked, looping his arm around her waist and walking alongside her back downstairs. Once there, he headed for the kitchen, where he skilfully whipped up fish tacos with salsa verde, fresh tortilla chips, salad, slaw and non-alcoholic citrus fruit punch. The others chatted as he cooked and he smiled at the sensation that people actually appreciated what he did, not just what he bought. And their faces as they ate the food filled his chest with warmth. He had an old-fashioned cherry pie cooking for dessert and he had to remember to save a slice for Gobber, who was over with Mulch and Bucket, celebrating.

Finally, fed and happy, they all sat around the living room, drinking the fruit punch and debating what DVD to watch. Kristof and Anna were debating between the latest Star Wars versus Star Trek movies while Fishlegs paused and then leaned towards Hiccup.

"I've had an enquiry," he said quietly. Immediately, Astrid leaned closer and frowned.

"What?" she asked. Fishlegs looked guilty as Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Fish and I were using something I learned earlier in the year," he explained. "It seems that Snotlout is in danger of failing his Diploma, despite his father's best efforts to exchange classes for sport. And we know he's dumb and lazy. So he's been buying his assignments from the internet."

"Buying assignments?" Heather asked, eyes wide in shock. Fishlegs nodded.

"It is apparently possible to buy assignments tailored to what you want-how many words, style, layout etc-which some college student or High School student elsewhere does for money!" he explained. "So we spoke to Principal Wing and Mr Larson and explained exactly what Hiccup heard. After a discussion, we decided to trap him."

"How?" Astrid's eyes were curious.

"We set up a website and used the algorithms to make sure we come first on any search from Berk," Hiccup explained. "Well, Fish set it up. Mr Larson has set a complicated assignment…"

"Tell me about it," Astrid grumbled. She had spent hours wrestling with the task but had carefully finished her essay before the weekend since there was due to be training on Saturday for the two rescheduled soccer matches coming up the next week when the weather was forecast to start to get better.

"Ah-but you will do it yourself and learn," Hiccup reminded her. "He's going to buy the essay from Fish without even reading it, I bet…and he'll submit it as his own work…but it will be the exact word-for-word copy of the one that Fishlegs has already handed in. So he will get caught for copying…and if he tries to ague, he'll have to own up that he used a website."

"And he's already asked me to do the assignment!" Fishlegs said smugly, checking his phone. "I've said yes." Heather frowned.

"Isn't this…pretty mean?" she asked as everyone glared at her.

"It's authorised by the Principal," Astrid reminded her sharply. "Look-we're all busting our asses to do the work and get good grades and he just buys the work online. Someone else does the work and he gets grades which he doesn't deserve…and a Diploma he hasn't earned. How is that fair?" She nodded, still looking concerned.

"I don't know…" she murmured.

"Heather-I'm giving the money to the Berk Dog Sanctuary," Fishlegs told her as he realised her qualms and her face cleared.

"His grades have picked up a lot over the last few months but he's doing less work and knows nothing," she admitted and shrugged. "And why should we have to work hard for something he just buys? It's unfair to everyone who works for their grades."

"That's the spirit!" Astrid murmured, leaning against Hiccup.

"Just tell me one thing," Heather demanded, her eyes narrowing. "Promise me this isn't just about revenge."

There was an awkward pause and Astrid pulled away a little to look into Hiccup's face. His definite brows were drawn down in a frown, his emerald eyes shadowed and he sighed.

"I can't deny that's a big part of it," he admitted. "Because how he's behaved has been absolutely beyond belief. I mean, he's beaten me up himself, sent his friends to beat me to a pulp and he's remained lily-white throughout, protected by his father in a way that my Dad would never conscience. I would be made to face up to the consequences of my actions but he never has. And there is a big part of me that wants him to fall flat on his face and lose everything as I did-and that is the revenge thing…but the other part of me, the part that wants life to at least be slightly fair…wants to see him face those consequences and learn the lesson that cheating should never pay."

"Hmm…that reasoning is a bit…muddled…" Kristof commented and Hiccup sighed.

"I'm a regular guy, not a saint and my ankle hurts and my remaining bruises hurt and Snot and his gang were horrible to me and you guys even a few days ago," he admitted. "And I'm trying not to be that guy who is jumping for joy when his…enemy, I guess?…meets his come-uppance. Because Snot is my cousin and we played as kids and my Aunt was kind of nice to me when I was a small…and I don't want them hurt."

"But they will be…and not just by their son's cheating," Astrid commented. "From what you've said and Hoark has said, the Mayor is in this up to his neck."

"And that's a depressing thought as well," Anna commented, handing round a box of home-made mini lemon drizzle cakes. "Still, the authorities are onto him and his allies. And we're here together…with Hiccup in his home. To Hiccup!" Everyone grinned and raised a mini cake.

"To Hiccup!" they all said and bit their cakes. There was a collective sigh of delight.

"Okay Anna-you win," Kristof conceded. "Star Wars it it!"

"Whoo!" she whooped. "May be Force be with us!"

oOo

Agent Minden and Probationary Agent Gustav carefully remained well back from the car that had driven from the Jorgensen home and tailed it expertly. The sleet wasn't heavy and the other car was moving fast, so the agents swung off, went round a crescent and rejoined another car back from the one they were tailing.

"Is it me is he heading for the Haddock house up on Chief's Hill?" Gustav asked with a frown.

"They," Minden corrected him briskly. "Two people in that car."

"I guess…his family could just be visiting him?" the younger agent asked, his knuckles tightening on the steering wheel as they turned towards the familiar address.

"Try again," Minden commented sharply. "Estranged. They left the kid out to dry when he lost his parents and everything. And there are two men in that car." Gustav watched as they turned into the road and then slid up the drive towards the Haddock house, parking up and switching off the engine.

"You think our fugitives are in there?" he asked as Minden grabbed the phone and punched in the office number.

"I think there is a distinct possibility," she said. "Pick up…pick up…" Then she looked at Gustav. "Load your weapon. We're going to have to follow on foot…" There was a pause as the younger would-be agent grinned.

"At last!" he said.

oOo

The hammering on the door was supplemented by the crashing tinkle of glass breaking that had the friends jerking in shock. Astrid scrambled up and got to the window first, flipping the drapes back and peering through to see two men outside.

"Freya-it's Ryker and Krogan!" she gasped and ripped the curtain back across the window. "They're breaking in!"

"Why?" Fishlegs asked in a panicked voice. They all knew who the men were.

"Me," Hiccup murmured, hauling himself to his feet. "They're after me. I'm the one who got Viggo arrested…" Astrid grabbed his arm.

"We all did," she reminded him, urgently. "Don't you go doing anything stupid!" He gave a wan smile.

"Um…may be too late for that…since most of my life is littered with stupid things," he said, grabbing his phone and thumbing the number he moved to Number 1 of his Favourites. "Guys-get to the back door. There's a door into the back of the garage. The code is 1966. Go!"

"What about you?" Astrid asked as Fishlegs practically sprinted towards the kitchen and the back door. Hiccup gestured aimlessly to his support brace as the phone rang.

"Not really speedy at the moment, Milady," he said quietly. "Go. Be safe. I'll hide in Dad's office…" She rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and hauled him towards the heavy office door as the front door started to splinter.

"What is it with these people and front doors?" she muttered as they made the office. She slammed the heavy door and slid the single bolt home as Hiccup staggered back.

"Agent Throk?" Hiccup said in relief as the call was finally answered.

" _Hiccup Haddock. How can I help you?_ " the agent asked. There was a crash in the hallway.

"I've found your fugitives," he said sarcastically.

 _"_ _What?"_

"They appear to have just broken through my front door and I assume they're here to try to kill me," he said urgently. "Little help here?"

" _We're already en route,_ " Throk reported. " _Our agents have had the Jorgensen house staked out-because that was the obvious place they had to be, once we realised we couldn't find them on the island. Minden and Gustav tracked the car to your house. Just stay safe!_ "

"How?" Hiccup hissed as he heard the men break in. "They're in my home!"

" _Hide,_ " Throk said sternly. " _And wait for us to get there. They are both dangerous men. They're almost certainly the people who killed your parents and Krogan is linked to several other suspicious deaths._ "

"Wow-you couldn't have told me earlier?" Hiccup sassed back. "I would have taken you up on being put in witness protection..or even asked why I wasn't being offered it…"

" _And keep quiet,_ " Throk advised him. " _Keep the line open…_ "

"So you can here me getting murdered? Wow, wondering what my tax dollars were paying for!" he added sarcastically.

" _Quiet!_ "

Hiccup sighed and laid the phone down on the desk and looked over at Astrid. He was leaning against the edge of the desk, his shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice. "You should have gone. I need to know you're safe."

"And I need to know you're safe too, babe," she replied, her azure eyes sweeping the room. "Hmm-what we need are weapons…" Smiling softly, he gestured to the wall over his father's desk-and the war-axe displayed there.

"That weapony enough for you?" he asked with a smile and she immediately took the hint, grabbing the chair and standing on it, resting a foot on the back and stretching up, her fingers brushing the leather-bound handle. As she stretched, the chair overbalanced and slammed against the wall. As she toppled sideways, her hand closed on the haft of the axe and she crashed to the ground, landing clumsily.

A slam that had the door to the office shuddering made them both freeze. They could hear another blow against the door-which held-but for how long?

"So who do we have hiding in here?" asked Ryker.


	72. Be a Man

**Seventy Two: Be a man**

Hiccup stared at Astrid in warning, pressing a finger to his lips but she shook her head, the axe still gripped in her hands. There was a thud as something hit the door and the whole frame shuddered. Instantly, Astrid scrabbled round to the desk and grabbed the heavy chair, dragging it round and jamming it under the door handle.

"Wow. Wish I'd thought of that," Hiccup muttered sarcastically.

"Well, I wish your Dad had an office door with three bolts, two locks and an old-fashioned wooden bar but we don't always get what we want," Astrid replied, grabbing her axe. Breathing heavily, Hiccup nodded and then carefully walked to the mantelpiece. As she watched, he slid his finger to the hidden catch and revealed the safe, then dialled in the code-to bring out the gun. "Hey! You didn't say you had one of those."

"Don't have a license-my Dad did," he admitted. "But I wasn't handing it back until these guys were safely arrested."

"Good thinking," she commented as the door shook again.

"He's in here!" Ryker yelled as he slammed against the door once more. They could hear steps outside and another low voice-presumably Krogan.

"I don't suppose we could move the desk against the door?" Astrid asked but Hiccup shook his head.

"It took four men to put it in place-and two of those men were Dad and Gobber," he revealed.. "It weighs an absolute ton! I doubt a fishbone and a Valkyrie could move it!" She smiled.

"I would be happier if we tried..." she began and he reluctantly moved over to stand by her...but though they managed to get it to move an inch or so, the enormously heavy desk was jammed against the carpet and immovable.

"Sorry," Hiccup gasped as the thuds against the door grew more determined. The hinges were starting to splinter. Patting his arm, she grabbed the axe and readied it.

"Are you any good with that thing?" she asked, jerking her head towards the gun. He shrugged.

"Dad showed me how to use it years ago," he admitted. "But I may not have been paying much attention. How about you with that?"

"How hard can it be?" she asked. "Hit the bad guy with the pointy end, right?"

"These guys are dangerous and have almost certainly killed before," he warned her. "Stay back. And if you see a chance to run-take it!" They both backed away as the door gave another huge thud and the hinge almost ripped from the wall. "Love you. I just want you to know that, Milady. Whatever happens." She looked at him in concern, because there was almost a note of resignation in his voice. But at that moment, the door burst in and Ryker and Krogan erupted into the room. Hiccup raised the gun.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" he yelled, holding the gun steady, pointed directly at Ryker. "Another step and I'll shoot."

"No, you won't!" the man said with absolute confidence. "You won't kill a man in cold blood, boy! You haven't got it in you!" But Hiccup could hear Astrid's rapid breathing beside him, could feel the tremble in his own hands and the insistent nagging pain in his healing ankle and he tightened his hand on the weapon.

"Care to try me?" he asked evenly, staring into the man's dark eyes.

And then Krogan lurched towards Astrid and his eyes flicked for a second towards the girl. In that moment, Ryker lunged forward and knocked the gun away, causing Hiccup to stagger back while Astrid screamed and swung out with the axe. Krogan ducked and threw himself at her. Cursing, she spun away, ramming her foot into his middle and flipping the axe round, while adopting a fighting stance. The man gave a cruel smile, the scar down his face pulling as he eyed her.

"You cannot hope to best me," he said simply. "Surrender and I'll make it quick."

"A Hofferson never surrenders!" Astrid yelled and clumsily swiped at him again, the axe missing him by a wide margin. Krogan laughed and his hand shot out, tightening round her neck. Eyes widening in shock, she gave a choking sound and kicked him but his nasty smile widened.

"Maybe you should change your motto, my dear," he scoffed.

Ducking under a blow, Hiccup's eyes swept the room and saw the gun, lying on the rug, halfway to the fireplace. As he tried to go for it, Ryker's fist slammed into his side and he groaned and crashed to the floor, rolling to avoid a kick at his side and then a stamp on the head.

"I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!" the older Grimborn snarled, grabbing the lean shape by the arm and hauling him up-to punch him full not he face, the blow tossing him halfway across the room and by the gun. Stretching desperately, Hiccup grabbed it and rolled, firing.

He fired twice: once he thought he may have winged Ryker but the second shot missed completely, the bullet burying in the remains of the wooden door. A vicious kick slammed the gun from his hand once more and as he rolled away. Ryker' kicked him in the side, the blow breaking ribs. He cried out as Ryker grabbed him and punched him again, this time slamming into the desk. His head impacted with the rock-hard wood and instantly, his vision dimmed, the pain searing through his head. All he could see was the huge shape slowly walking towards him.

Astrid kicked Krogan again, this time making firm contact that had him hissing in pain and loosening his grip just enough. Taking a desperate breath, her hand found the haft of the axe and this time, she made no mistake, swinging it straight through and burying the blade in his middle.

Instantly the pressure eased and she collapsed to the ground, seeing Krogan stumble back, a perplexed look on his narrow, dark-skinned face.

"Impossible," he gasped and grasped at the axe handle, trying to pull it out. Astrid winced, forcing herself to her feet and grabbed a stone viking desk ornament. Putting all her strength into the blow, she hit him over the head and he fell like an unstrung puppet before her legs buckled.

"Is anyone in here?"

Her eyes widened at the voice, even as she saw Ryker moved towards the semi-conscious Hiccup.

"IN THE STUDY!" she yelled. "HURRY!" And the she threw herself forward, leaping on Ryker's back and wrapping her arms around his neck, trying her hardest to throttle him. Immediately he responded, though his shoulder was bleeding from where one of the shots had hit him and he tried to wrestle her off. She kicked and cursed and then found herself thrown across the room as the man turned back to the slumped shape of Hiccup. Bending down, he scooped up the gun and levelled it at the boy.

"Finally, I do what my brother should have done from the outset!" he snarled and gave a triumphant smile.

His body jerked and the gun fired, the motion causing the bullet to crack into the desk an inch to the side of Hiccup's head. Eyes wide, Ryker took a shuddering breath and the gun fell from nerveless fingers as he half-turned, the axe protruding from his spine as he stared at the two men who had appeared at the door, one still having his hand extended from the second he had thrown the axe. Blinking twice, the would-be murderer frowned in utter shock before crashing to the floor and lying still.

"FREEZE!" Minden yelled from the hallway, her gun levelled at the two newcomers and both put their hands up. Gustav levelled his gun at the much larger shape, his eyes suspicious.

"Who are you?" he asked, peering past them and staring at the defeated shapes of Krogan and Ryker on the floor. Hoark raised his hands.

"I am Mr Haddock's lawyer and this is his business partner," he said calmly. "And it looks like we arrived just in time."

oOo

Hiccup was floating, his body light and the pain in his ankle gone. He felt warm and safe and as if he could fly.

"Son?"

The familiar voice had him spinning round and he saw his father standing behind him, smiling. Hope and joy surged in his heart and he flung himself forward, hitting him at full speed and wrapping his arms around his father's massive girth.

"Dad!" he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and hugging his father for all he was worth. He felt the powerful arms close around his body and suddenly and miraculously, he felt safe once more.

"Hiccup?"

His eyes opened.

"Mom?"

She smiled, her green eyes-the mirror of his-crinkling in that familiar, loving smile. He pulled away from his father and gave her an enormous hug as well, feeling her hair brush against his cheek as her lean arms encircled him. And then his father moved behind him and wrapped his whole family in his protective embrace.

He didn't know how long it lasted-a few seconds or an eternity because it was perfect. Just perfect. Finally he was back where he belonged, in the loving arms of his parents and he finally felt safe and home.

"Son-we're very proud of you," his father said, pulling away. "You have made mistakes but you've faced up to them and learned from them. You never gave up and I could not be more proud of the man that you've become."

His heart soared, hearing the words he had yearned to hear for so long. And he smiled, his face almost cracking from the grin.

"You have been brave and decent," his Mom added. "And I am so glad you have Astrid for your girlfriend, my love. She seems a much better influence...a much better person...than Cameron ever was."

"She is," he said, hugging her again. "I-I'm so happy she's with me, Mom. She's brave and fierce and doesn't take any nonsense- _seriously_ -but she's kind and generous and I love her..."

"I'm glad," she said, smiling, her hand gently pressing against his cheek. Instinctively, he closed his eyes and pressed briefly into her touch. "I hope you'll one day be as happy as your father and I were."

 _Were_. _Not_ _are_.

He stiffened.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked cautiously. "This-this isn't real, is it?" Stoick rested a huge hand on his son's lean shoulder.

"Son, no one can change what happened," he said sadly. "But sometimes, the lines between the living and the dead blur slightly...and then..." He shrugged. "Call this a dream, a hallucination or a gift from Odin to allow a son to see his parents one last time. But no matter what this is, know that you are very much loved by us, now and always. That we could not have been prouder of the man you have become or the way you have protected our home." He paused. "We love you, son."

"Dad, Mom," he murmured as he felt them wrap around him once more. "Love you. Please, don't leave me..."

"Never fear, Hiccup," Valka said gently. "We are always with you-even if you can't see us. Always remember that."

oOo

Painfully, Hiccup opened his eyes and tried to focus but all remained shadows of light and dark. He frowned, pain hammering through his skull and gave a slight whine.

A huge shape with a full beard leaned down over him, kneeling in front of him. A large hand rested gently on his arm.

"D-Dad?' he asked shakily, frowning and trying to get his vision to clear. The shape sighed as his vision cleared.

"I'm not yer Dad, Hiccup," a slightly wheezy voice admitted. Blinking, the shape resolved into a big man maybe a few inches shorter than his father though just as massive, his beard a greying black rather than flaming red and eyes a deep hazel. But there was a sad, sympathetic look in his rugged face and the hand on Hiccup's arm was gentle.

"Uncle Alvin?" he murmured."What-what are you doing here?" He relaxed as Astrid knelt at his other side and helped him to sit up, stopping when he winced, his head spinning crazily.

"I'm your other Godfather, Hiccup," he reminded the boy, "as well as one of your father's oldest friends. He contacted me and asked me to join with him in his plan to protect Raven Point-and I agreed. I've been away from Berk for so many years and it seemed like a good time to return home. Except he was killed and no one could get hold of me-because I didn't have a fixed address. Stoick knew-but I guess he didn't tell anyone else-well, no one who was alive. I know he would have told Valka. And I know he knew I was sailing me yacht, _the_ _Outcast_ , across the Pacific one last time on me way home for good, which was why I was out of contact for so long. I landed in Miami last week and when I couldn't get hold of my old friend, I called Hoark."

"You're A Forraeder?" Hiccup asked him, puzzled. "I thought your name was Ogbertson?" Alvin chuckled gruffly.

"You try travelling round the globe with that name, Hiccup," he laughed. "I can't tell you how many mangled attempts at it I've heard! I swapped it for Forraeder-me Mom's family name. Yer Dad and I planned the park and the development between us-hoping that it would provide for your future. He was a good man, yer Dad, and I am so sorry I wasn't here when it all happened."

"Gobber was-and Astrid..." Hiccup managed, pressing his hand to his pounding head. He felt something sticky and when he inspected his hand, there was blood. Another shape moved behind Alvin and Hiccup saw Throk arrive.

"Stay down," the agent ordered. "You've taken a bad blow to the head. You look concussed.."

"Concussed? Me? Nah...I'm fine...though there do seem to be two of you," Hiccup mumbled with his best attempt at sass. Alvin cautiously lowered the young man to lie on the rug and Astrid cradled his head in her lap.

"I think we may need an ambulance," she said. Throk stared at the would-be murderers, who were being checked by Atali and Minden and nodded.

"That's for sure-as well as the local police," he confirmed, making the call. "You were both very brave." Astrid shrugged.

"I'm a Hofferson," she said matter-of-factly. "We're all fearless."

"I don't need an ambulance," Hiccup protested. "Look-I'm always being at the hospital. I'll have my own trolley in the ED at this rate!"

"Hmm...the Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third Memorial Trolley," Astrid said dreamily and he frowned.

"Hey! Not dead yet!" he protested.

"You will be if you don't go and get checked out properly," she told him grimly and he raised a hand to tenderly touch her bruised neck.

"I did this," he sighed. "You would have been safe if you hadn't stuck with me..." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I would never have forgiven myself if I had left you," she told him. "Because then I would have lost you."

"Instead of being the awesome Valkyrie who axed a man in the middle," he managed in an awestruck voice. "Though that should possibly worry me if I end up doing something stupid..." She smiled and kissed him again.

"I'm sure you wouldn't do anything that insane," she said confidently. "I mean, I will leave the axe here, if you want..."

"I'd certainly feel safer," Hiccup told her cautiously.

"Here-should I be buying meself a wedding suit?" Alvin asked them and they both blushed.

"Um...cool your horses, Al-at least let us finish High School!" Hiccup replied and then gulped as Astrid frowned slightly.

"Was that a proposal?" she asked him and he momentarily looked panicked.

"I think I am definitely concussed," he told her urgently. "Oh Thor. I mean I didn't mean to imply anything. Not that I don't want to marry you. I mean would love to marry you and I think maybe that I have a concussion and this really isn't coming out right and...oh Thor...someone put the axe out of reach..." By now Alvin, Hoark and even Throk were smiling. Astrid folded her arms.

"You decide what you're trying to say, babe, and I'll tell you whether it's happening," she smiled as she looked down on him.

"Mr Hoark-would you be able to find a door repairer and locksmith please?" Hiccup asked faintly as he heard the first sirens start to wail. "I think I may need a new front door. And could someone let my friends out of the garage where they're hiding?" Astrid smiled as Gustav volunteered and sped off.

"So is that it?" she asked. Atali raised an eyebrow.

"Almost," she said. "Just the Mayor left." Throk nodded gravely.

"And with the connections we have uncovered with the Grimborns-and the fact the Mayor was clearly harbouring two fugitives from justice-I suspect this town will have to hold new elections very soon!"

 **A/N: Thanks to BrawlerGamer for the idea of the Stoick/Valka section :)**


	73. Keep your head

**Seventy** **Three: Keep your head**

When he returned to school on Monday with bruised ribs and more bruises on his face, Hiccup fielded the full range of curious and disapproving looks from his fellow students. He had spent a night in hospital with concussion while Astrid sat at his side and Hoark, Alvin and Gobber had made the house secure and cleared up the mess. Of course, when Hiccup had returned home, he had needed to clear up again properly, but he appreciated that they had tried. Astrid was pointedly wearing a scarf around her bruised neck but she walked hand in hand with the auburn-haired young man, her chin lifted proudly and expression daring anyone to make a comment.

"Ha! Look at Useless! Bet he fell over his feet!"

She stiffened at Snotlout's scornful comment, loud enough for everyone to hear but Hiccup's hand tightened around hers fiercely and he pulled her close.

"Don't give him the pleasure of a reaction," he murmured softly. "Remember-we're the ones looking for the reactions today!" She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay," she conceded reluctantly. "But Thor help me if he says anything else. I will make him eat his own words..."

"And there's the Valkyrie I love and fear," he teased her and she smiled. They had both been interviewed by the police and the ABI together and had given detailed accounts of the break-in and what had happened. Both Astrid and Hiccup were worried they may be arrested for their actions in their own self-defence, for they believed both men had died. In fact Krogan had survived-though with extensive surgery-but Ryker was dead, killed not by Hiccup's shot but by the axe that Alvin had expertly used. After running through the circumstances, Throk had discussed the case with ABI Chief Storm and Police Chief Oswaldson and they had agreed that there were no charges to be made against two teens fighting for their lives against two fugitives who had broken in and were trying to kill them.

"You better remember it," she smiled as they headed for their lockers. Fishlegs was already waiting, almost bouncing up and down with excitement-because he had emailed the essay to Snotlout the previous day and he knew the deadline for handing in the assignment was today.

"Someone's looking cheerful," Hiccup commented.

"English is after the break," Fishlegs squeaked. "And he has to hand his assignment in before the bell...so by then..."

"Mr Larson and Principal Wing will know if he has handed in the essay as his own..." Hiccup finished, opening his locker. "Hmm...that should be an instructive lesson..."

"Hey, Useless!"

They all cringed at the familiar voice that echoed down the hall.

"Go away, Snotlout," Astrid growled.

"Or what, Nerdstrid?" he sneered. "Just because Useless has got a bit of money now doesn't make him anything but an orphaned one-legged loser! You think you're something special, babe? Because you're not!"

"That's it," she growled under her breath, pulling away from Hiccup and marching towards the smug, stocky shape that stood arrogantly in the middle of the corridor with Eret, Thuggory and Dogsbreath at his back. Fists balled, she glared into his face. "Listen here, you overblown deluded dim witted, rancid son of a half-troll! Try to get this into your tiny little mind: he is not a loser! He's smart, brave, caring, determined and insanely hot!" Snotlout opened his mouth to scorch a retort but she lunged forward and he backed up a step. "You, on the other hand, are stupid, vain, arrogant, selfish and use your friends but abandon them when they need you. The only person here who is a loser is YOU! Not because of money in the bank or who your Dad is-but of who you are yourself. And one day soon, you'll learn that all the things you boast about mean nothing!"

For a second, there was a flicker of uncertainty in his piercing blue eyes-and then it was replaced by his usual scorn.

"What's the matter, Nerdsrid?" he sneered. "Not getting any? I mean, I know Useless ain't much to write home about between the sheets-so maybe you want a ride with the Snotman, hmm?" And he had the temerity to waggle his eyebrows suggestively at her. She growled and spun on her heel, stalking back to her boyfriend. "Any time!" Snotlout called after her.

"Ugh! I would rather die a virgin!" she muttered as Hiccup limped up to catch her arms and pull her to face him.

"Easy," he soothed her gently. "You've had your say and I'm sure it has made you feel better but you have to calm down."

"He should thank Odin I didn't have my axe," she growled.

"I think you'll find it was my Dad's axe...and now my axe..." he reminded her.

"Hmm...I may ask for it as a wedding gift," she smirked and he froze and stared at her, green eyes wide with shock.

"What...I mean...was that...a Proposal?" he gulped as she grinned broadly.

"Wait and see," she told him.

"But I'm...and you're...and we're only..." he gabbled.

"There are a lot of adjectives missing from that sentence," she commented, taking his hand once more. "C'mon, babe. Viking Culture awaits."

"Hmm...I-I rather think we've had more of that that anyone should have over the last few days," he said. "I just hope no one is allowing axes in class today..."

oOo

Astrid and Hiccup were sitting in the classroom for English a full five minutes before the start of the lesson. Both were taut with anticipation and eating carrot cake slices that Anna had brought in. Fishlegs, Anna, Kristof and Heather were sitting behind them, all cheerfully munching and trying not to look as if they were looking forward to the English lesson. The assignment had been extremely demanding-but it had counted as a solid 15% towards their final year's total.

The bell rang as Snotlout, Eret and Thuggory wandered in, roughly moving a student who had foolishly sat in one of 'their' places and slouching. Snotlout was supremely confident that he had turned in a good essay that should ensure him a passing grade from this class. So he was not at all bothered when Mr Larson entered, accompanied by Principal Wing.

"I regret to inform you all that we have had a grave incident in this class," the teacher announced without preamble. "One of you has been cheating."

There were gasps and immediately, several students looked guilty. Fishlegs looked as if he was about to confess so Heather kicked his leg and patted his hand simultaneously. Unsure whether to yelp or squeak, he managed a strangled gurgle but it did the trick in stopping him blurting out what he was thinking. Mr Larson swept his gaze over the assembled students until he landed on the unselfconscious shape of Snotlout, who was whispering smugly to Thuggory.

"Mr Jorgensen!" he snapped. Snotlout almost fell out of his seat in shock.

"Yeah?" he asked.

" _Yes, Mr Larson_ ," the teacher said impatiently.

"Whatever. Yes, Mr Larson," Snotlout said in a mocking voice.

"Can you explain how you handed in an essay identical to Mr Ingerman?" the teacher demanded.

There was a sudden silence as every eye fell on the Mayor's son. Eyes darting back and forth, Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"He must have cheated and copied from me," he lied.

"Really? So you managed to write an assignment on the figurative use of nature in eighteenth century English poetry on your own?" Mr Larson said.

"Yeah," Snotlout said with absolute confidence.

"And it's word for word the same as Mr Ingerman's."

"As I said, he copied," he snapped.

"Except he wrote his essay in class with me on Friday after school," Mr Larson explained. "He handed the essay in at the end of class, before the weekend. Would you care to change your story?"

"Look-he must have cheated as well because I got mine from a website and ohshitohsitoshit I wasn't meant to say that..." Every eye was now focussed intently on the stocky boy. Fishlegs pulled out a sheath of papers.

"Here are the screenshots of Snotlout requesting someone to write his essay for him," he said, handing over the copies of the emails. "And my reply. I supplied him with my essay as it met all the requirements of the assignment! Sorry, Snotlout-you got what you asked for."

"And what you deserved," Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"I want my money back!" Snotlout yelled. "You set me up!"

"You never said you wanted an original essay, just one that met the requirements of the assignment you sent," Fishlegs pointed out. "I photographed my essay and typed it out for you yesterday."

"I knew I should have used the site I normally use!" Snotlout yelled, lurching to his feet and coming towards Fishlegs. "You fat idiot! Didn't you realise I would be submitted the essay to the same teacher as you?"

"Why should I realise anything?" the husky boy asked. "I'm not cheating. Only you..."

And then there was a sudden silence as Snotlout realised he had just blurted out a confession that not only had he used a bought assignment this time but that it was something that he had done on a regular basis.

"I think we need to discuss this further in my office," Principal Wing said firmly and stared witheringly at the boy, her green eyes boring into his. "Come along, Mr Jorgensen. We don't have all day. And this is a serious matter…that apparently has been continuing for a protracted period of time."

"Hey…that was just a-a slip of the tongue!" Snotlout protested. "I mean you're not taking this seriously, are you?"

"Gather your bags, Simon," the Principal said sternly. "You can empty your locker on the way out."

"What? I think you've got it all wrong! I'm the School's star Quarterback and I'm the Mayor's son! So there is no way you can throw me out of school!"

"Leave the classroom NOW!" the Principal ordered him in a cold, hard voice. "We can phone your parents from my office."

"Oh-you are going to regret this!" he threatened her, a nasty expression twisting his regular features. "My Dad will have you out of a job just like that!" And he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Nevertheless, you will no longer be a student at this school. Simon," she said. "Now leave before you look even more ridiculous than you do now." Glaring at her, he grabbed his bag, fist-bumped his friends and jostled the Principal as he pushed past her. Wordlessly, the tall woman walked after him and firmly closed the door. There was an audible release of tension as they left and everyone breathed again. Mr Larson gave a smile.

"I will return your marks by tomorrow lunchtome," he said. "Now, turn to page 217: 'Leisure' by William Henry Davies…"

oOo

It was about an hour later when the students headed for lunch that Stefan Jorgensen, Mayor of Berk, stormed into the school, his face puce with anger and fists tight. His pale blue eyes flashed as he swept the corridor seeking for the husky shape of Fishegs. Snotlout-who was with him-pointed the husky boy out.

"YOU!" the Mayor yelled and advanced rapidly at the frozen and shocked Fishlegs. "You fat idiot! You got my son expelled!"

"Nope-he got himself expelled by cheating in buying his assignments rather than doing them!" Hiccup said immediately, standing forward to protect his friend. "That is called systematic cheating! And so he's kicked out because of his own actions and no one else's. He got found out, Uncle. But honestly, he was going to fail anyway!"

"Shut up, you penniless fishbone!" Spitelout snarled at him as Hiccup rested a hand over his heart.

"Wow, I'm touched by your concern for your orphaned nephew, Uncle," Hiccup replied sarcastically. "But wrong on both counts!" The Mayor's face twisted in an ugly scowl as he advanced on the lean shape, breathing hard, his face suffused with fury.

"And what is it to do with you anyway?" he sneered. Hiccup folded his arms, his expression unimpressed and eyes glinting with anger.

"Well, I'm pretty certain the voters of Berk would be unimpressed that their Mayor-unelected, by the way-coming into school and threatening a minor for his own son's incompetence in not even managing to cheat properly let alone Snot's expulsion!" the auburn-haired boy sassed back.

"The voters of Berk! HA! A bunch of yak-loving sheep that will do whatever they're told and back whatever plans I tell them to-as long as their bellies are full and there's free Mead at New Year's!" Spitelout scorned. Hiccup shook his head.

"So that's why you had no qualms in accepting Viggo's money to facilitate his illegal development of Raven Point?" he challenged the man. "How much did he pay you, Uncle? How much was the destruction of our natural resources, our shops and our town actually worth?"

"I don't know what you…" Spitelout retorted dismissively.

"I mean, you were there supporting Viggo Grimborn when the Planning Application was heard, it's pretty definite you were hiding the fugitives Ryker Grimborn and Krogan and there are definite links between you and the Hunter Development Organisation," Hiccup replied sharply. "How much did Viggo pay you to tip him off and kill my parents?"

"You need to prove those lies, boy, or I'll sue you for every penny you have!" Spitelout sneered, trying the loom over the young man. But Hiccup grinned.

"Don't need to," he said confidently. "Because the ABI have already done it for me."

There was a sudden silence as the man glared at him, his pallid blue eyes filled with hatred.

"I should have made sure you were dead myself," he growled.

"Shut up, Useless," Snotlout said with misplaced superiority. "My Dad will have everything you have left!"

"No, I think you should both stop talking now," Throk said, approaching from Principal Wing's office, where he and Atali had been waiting for Spitelout to turn up, threatening and blustering and off his guard. "Stefan Jorgensen, I am arresting you for corruption in a public office, accepting bribes, perjury and accessory to murder. You do not have to say anything but you may harm your defence if you do not mention something now which you may later rely on in court. Do you understand?"

"But…you can't arrest me! I'm the Mayor!" Spitelout protested as Atali cuffed his wrists.

"A Mayor is not a god and he is bound by the same laws as are we all," the red-haired female agent told him firmly. "Don't make this more embarrassing for yourself than it already is!"

"I'll have your badges!" Spitelout yelled as he was led away. "I know people! And you! My own nephew! How could you do this to me?"

Hiccup stared after him.

"You did this all to yourself," he said with a defeated edge to his voice. "Both you and your son caused your own downfall through arrogance and stupidity and greed and laziness! And I would have loved nothing more than my family to welcome me when I lost my parents, to help me through the worst thing that could happen…but instead, you helped them kill Mom and Dad and stole everything you could from me-and from Berk. So look in the mirror of you want to find out who is to blame."

And then, still cursing and yelling, he vanished round the corner with Snotlout trotting along after them, arguing with Throk and threatening the agents as well. Hiccup sighed, the tension leaving his shoulders as Astrid gently touched his hand.

"You okay, babe?" she asked as Heather appeared as well. They had all know Spitelout would appear soon after his son was expelled and Principal Wing had notified Throk so the agents were waiting. As soon as Spitelout appeared, Heather had run for the agents while Astrid remained watching. Hiccup had set her a special task. He nodded and leaned close to her.

"You got it?" he murmured and she smiled, unlocking her phone and playing the video she had carefully made of the whole confrontation.

 _"_ _The voters of Berk! HA! A bunch of yak-loving sheep that will do whatever they're told and back whatever plans I tell them to-as long as their bellies are full and there's free Mead at New Year's!"_

Spitelout's voice rang through the corridor as Fishlegs scuttled up and peered at the image of the red-faced Spitelout, sneering about his people at his rejected nephew.

"Good camera work," he commented. "May I do the honours?"

"As long as it's sent to everyone in Berk-and the local news channel, I'll be happy," Astrid said smugly. The husky boy nodded and accepted the phone.

"Your wish is my command," he chuckled and then turned to Hiccup. "And thanks," he said honestly. "I really thought he was going to attack me!" Green eyes shadowed, Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, I thought that for a moment as well," he admitted. "And me." There was a pregnant pause. "He wasn't kind to me as a child either. So I wasn't that happy facing him…but a Chief protects his own. And you weren't to blame, Fish. We came up with the plan. I asked you to do it. So I faced any recriminations."

"You know, the old Hiccup would have hung his friends out to dry…" Heather commented and he sighed.

"Maybe-but I like to think not," he murmured. "I don't think I would have-though they certainly did me!" Heather blushed. "I mean, I was no saint but I owned up to my mistakes…though I did cover up for others…"

"That's for sure," Astrid muttered, though her grip on his hand was still possessive. He blushed slightly.

"Yeah-another mistake I learned the hard way," he admitted. "But you guys stood by me through it. And for that…I can never thank you enough." Astrid smiled then and stared into his self-conscious face.

"A Chief protect his own, eh?" she murmured. "Not what Spitelout was saying…"

"You know," Fishlegs said, handing her phone back to her with a smug smile, "I think the evening news is going to be _very_ interesting tonight…"


	74. Treat those two imposters just the same

**Seventy Four: Treat those two imposters just the same**

It was three weeks after the furore when Mayor Stefan Jorgensen was arrested on multiple criminal charges by the ABI including being accessory to the murder of his own brother and the town was still gossiping. What had been worse than his treachery and criminality was his sneering diatribe on the stupidity and gullibility of the citizens of Berk that had spread like wildfire across the internet and the Local and Regional News Feeds. The video had prompted protests, demands by the entire town council that he be fired immediately and a lynch mob that was only defused when Gobber, Mulch, Bucket and Sven-who had all been there for the show-suggested they all go to the Meade Hall for a drinking contest. It had been the most drunken and enjoyable protest in Berk's history. Spitelout was removed as Mayor by a unanimous vote the next day.

Life in the High School had settled down to its normal routine: classes went on, sports were back being played now the snow was receding and the excitement over the expulsion of Snotlout Jorgensen was slowly fading in favour of upcoming Proms and Graduation. The Football Team had lamented the loss of their Quarterback-the only thing that Snotlout was actually good at and prepared to work for-and a small part of Hiccup felt guilty that his actions had taken that from his cousin and deprived the school of an integral first team member. But then he recalled everything that Snotlout did and he knew his actions had been justified-no matter the guilt he now felt. But the Team, though mildly abusive verbally, had got on with it and Eret and Thuggory had shone, stepping forward and leading the High School to Runner's Up in the Archipelago League. Both had offered reluctant apologies to the auburn-haired teen and after a long moment, he had accepted them. They weren't enemies but they weren't really friends either, which saddened Hiccup, recalling happy hours together down by the beach, the lake or in the now-demolished cabin.

Hiccup and Astrid had finally finished their Civics and Society Project and not only did they get an 'A' but both received a commendation for their efforts in protecting Raven Point for the town. And though Astrid tried to explain that was pretty much all Hiccup, he had insisted they were a team and they only succeeded because they did it together. And they continued to work at the Diner-for even though Hiccup was now technically the richest teen in Berk and Astrid's Mom had a much better-paid job than she had before, they felt the sense of achievement of working and dong a good job, and of money honestly won. Hiccup already knew much of his 'fortune' would be put towards the developments of Raven Point and Gothi's Hollow so he felt he should keep earning, just in case. And Astrid was teaching him to wait tables now, which he was enjoying immensely, though he helped out in the kitchen most shifts, was able to work in any area and was even cleared to stand in for Hendrick on occasion.

The Soccer Team had confirmed their place in the playoff final-and it looked like their opponents would be Freya's Girls' Boarding School while Hiccup and Astrid had finally managed a few successful dates-back at Viking Burger, where Hiccup and Astrid between them had attempted a 'Stoick the Vast' burger and extra fries. Toothless was overjoyed by the huge amount of leftovers they had brought back-and his new home in general, with the prospect of extra walks with Astrid…especially when she stayed overnight on Fridays with the rest of the gang. The two were getting closer and Astrid-unexpectedly shy despite her fierce persona-had been very clear that she wasn't Cameron. Understanding that had been instinctive and though the couple got up to second base, the auburn-haired boy accepted the boundaries Astrid set, valuing their relationship far higher than any transient desires…and hoping that one day, those possible-proposals would become real. Spending time with Astrid was like breathing: essential and effortless. When he stopped to think about it, he was shocked at how he had missed Astrid Hofferson in favour of Cameron Bogthorpe. Superficially similar, the pair were diametrically opposite and his heart had been completely captured by the fierce and loyal soccer Captain.

Of course, it wasn't all plain sailing, for Hiccup was still suffering pain from his wounds and his mood was up and down as the frantic efforts to survive and find out the truth ended. There were tough days, when the pain and sorrow of his loss hit him and he just wanted to lie in bed and stare at pictures of his parents-but Toothless, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs and even Alvin had put in the efforts to draw him out, rekindle old memories and make new ones to ease the pain of the people who were no longer in his life. Sitting up at Raven Point with Astrid and Toothless, talking in the Cove with a flask of coffee and a box of Anna's cupcakes, Hiccup finally began to process his grief. And though Hiccup admitted he was extremely anxious about security, insisting on panic buttons and extra locks and wireless CCTV, he was glad to be back home and the few things he had salvaged from the house before it was desecrated at least allowed him to regain some of his memories of his parents and feel a small sense of peace.

So it was with shock that he found Snotlout at his door on a Friday, an hour before the others were due to turn up. His cousin was still as confident as ever, this muscular, stocky shape impatient as he checked the view through the spy hole and then opened the door. Snotlout's cool blue eyes swept over Hiccup and his mouth twitched, as if he was fighting a sneer.

"Yes?" Hiccup's voice was wary. He had shed his brace earlier in the week and was walking normally but he was still aware he wasn't as mobile as he had been and though he wouldn't admit it, he felt vulnerable.

"Can I come in?" Snotlout asked abruptly but Hiccup didn't move.

"I'd rather not," he said cautiously. "Not sure we have much to discuss, to be honest. Why are you here?"

"Don't make me say it," Snotlout growled and Hiccup's hands tightened on the door.

"Say what?" he asked firmly.

"That I need your help," Snotlout snapped ungraciously. "I mean, this is absolutely the worst thing you've ever done to me and…"

"And what?" Hiccup asked him pointedly, seeing him in a hoodie and jacket, faint stubble on his regular, broad face and a pair of heavy boots on his feet. His car was dirty and parked close in the drizzle. "Snot, my being a bit cruel to you, to treating you without thought and sometimes rubbing your nose into the fact I was the Mayor's son and leader of our gang in no way excuses how you treated me. No matter what I said-how snarky I was-I always made you welcome, you were included, I always made sure we all had food and were all one gang. But you-you ejected me the instant my parents were dead. You beat me up and sent Eret and Thuggory after me. They could have killed me. I found out you sent a note to Petter saying I was a thief and should be fired from my job…but he watched me and believed what he saw, not an anonymous note. You persecuted me because I hurt your feelings…but I had already lost my parents, my home, all my money…and all you did was make my life worse. And you were supposed to be my cousin. Family."

"And I'm here because you're family," Snotlout said without any emotion. "You owe me. You got Dad arrested."

"Because he helped Viggo and Ryker murder my parents," Hiccup replied, his voice hardening with anger. "If anything, you owe me for that."

"Don't be ridiculous," Snotlout sneered. "Got nothing now. We've been evicted from the house since it turns out it was bought with proceeds of crime, with bribes Dad had been taking from Viggo for years. Mom doesn't have a job, all Dad's possessions have been seized and I'm out of school. We're going to be homeless so you owe us. I want to know if you'll put us up."

For a second, Hiccup stared at him, his mouth hanging open in shock. The very thought of Snotlout moving in with him, being there every day in his home, his cousin's discontented face and snide comments and his pestilent, malignant presence tainting his private space was unthinkable. He shook his head.

"Um…not sure I can," he said in a shocked voice.

"You hypocrite!" Snotlout sneered. "You bleated about not being homed with us when all our bedrooms were busy with my room and my dressing room and my gym and my rec room and my spare room…and you refuse to help us out!" Hiccup shook his head.

"Your parents promised to help-and then abandoned me the second I lost my money," he said. "You treated me like yak dung. I can't have you in my home now, Snot. I don't trust you not to hurt me or my friends, when they come round." He stared at his cousin. "Maybe you should get a job, sell your car for something more economical and find a flat for you and Aunt Margot."

"Shut up, Hiccup. I don't need financial advice from you!" his cousin sneered.

"Maybe you do-from someone who's been there," Hiccup said honestly. "I walked most places-despite your sneers. I got a job. I cut back on everything. I pulled my weight."

"Ha! No wonder that hardly made a difference, fishbone!" Snotlout scoffed. Hiccup folded his arms.

"You know, you really haven't read the manual on ' _how to apologise and ask for help in a way that might make someone help you_ ', have you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Are you going to let us live with you or not?" Snotlout demanded impatiently. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Not," he replied firmly. "Sorry, _Simon_ -I just can't trust you living here with me. You've done too much for me to let you into my home and my trust." He paused. "And if you had any insight or decency, you wouldn't even ask. Instead, you'd be apologising for what your father and you had done and would be saying you hoped one day you could make it up. But you still don't see anything you did was wrong, did you?"

There was an awkward pause.

"Getting caught was wrong," Snotlout said bitterly. "I'm gonna tell everyone what a hypocrite and selfish bastard you really are!" Shaking his head, Hiccup quietly closed the door, hearing Snotlout yell and curse and kick the reinforced wood-covered metal door before he leaned back against the door as he heard the engine start and his cousin drive off, types squealing as they spun. Toothless whined.

"Do you think I was wrong, bud?" he murmured. "I mean, I guess I could've found them space…but the thought of having Snotlout here all the time…" He shook his head. "I-I couldn't." And then he sank down to crouch on his heels, his back to the front door. "But he is family. So what…what should I do?"

Tail wagging, the mutt pressed his nose into Hiccup's hand and eagerly licked him.

"I mean, I can't let them be homeless…that would be wrong and Dad wouldn't ever agree that would be acceptable," he murmured. "But I don't think just handing money to Snot would work either…because I think he would just squander it on himself." And then he rose to his feet, a sudden light in his emerald eyes. He walked to the hall table and lifted his phone. "So I don't give it to Snot…"

When the others arrived for movie night-Heather had nominated a rom-com which Astrid had seconded-he was quiet but after a very acceptable fresh Penne alla rusticana, home-made garlic bread and mixed leaf salad with lemon tart as dessert, they all settled down to watch the DVD. Snuggled against Astrid, she craned her neck and inspected his thoughtful face.

"You okay, babe?" she murmured and he nodded.

"Snot came round today," he revealed. "He wanted to move in with me."

"What? I thought I was your girlfriend…" she pouted as his eyes widened in shock.

"Thor, no!" he gasped. "Look-I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Then he paused. "But if I _was_ , I would say that he's not my type, I only like girls and it was the worst not-apology I ever heard! I mean, he blamed me, called me a hypocrite and insulted me! And why-why would I _ever_ want him in my private space here? I mean, I feel sorry for Aunt Margot…but Snot…not a shred of sympathy!"

"So…" Astrid asked quietly.

"So even though she supported her husband and never even called or offered me a word of support or sympathy…she doesn't deserve to be homeless…so I'm sending her a cheque…a one-off…to enable her to put down a deposit on an apartment so at least they have a roof over their head. And then she and Snot can earn their way." She closed her eyes and snuggled against him.

"You know-not many people would do that," she commented. "I would let Snot sleep under a bridge before I helped him. But I'm not Hiccup Haddock." He smiled and pressed a kiss against her hair.

"No-you're the woman that he loves," he said.


	75. If you can dream

**Seventy Five: If you can dream…**

Time sped past and Finals came and went. Berk Valkyries had scored a 4-1 victory over Freya's Boarding School because Astrid and her team had been very determined to avenge their treatment at the hands of the team on their visit earlier in the season. The presence of the neutral referee in the Championship match had meant that Cameron was sent off in the first half and Freya's Boarding School had never recovered. And after she had lifted the Archipelago Cup in front of half of Berk High-as well as a cheering Marta, Hiccup, Gobber, Fishlegs, Anna, Kristof and Heather-she had been approached by a scout from Archipelago University who had offered her a Soccer Scholarship with the opportunity to study Sports Psychology as well. Knowing that Hiccup was planning to go to that school as well, she had accepted-and the look of fury on Cameron's face had been priceless as well.

Hiccup had joined the Board of the Stoick Haddock Memorial Park Foundation, along with Hoark, Alvin, Marta and Boarlegs Ingerman, who had been hired as Architect to the Project. Their first jobs were to undo the damage wrought by Viggo's developers and they had hired a lot of local labourers to remove the tarmac road and disassemble the huts and other intrusions in the park. The twins had applied for jobs already and Hiccup had made sure they were hired on decent wages, since they were supporting their mother as well as themselves. Snotlout was also offered a job but he had turned it down when he realised that he was, in effect, working for Hiccup. It seemed that his pride was larger than his pragmatism…though Hoark confirmed that Hiccup's $5000 cheque had been cashed and the family were living in a neat but small apartment on the very unfashionable side of town.

Heather had reported that her father, Chief Oswaldson, had resigned from the Police Force. He had told her quietly that he had taken a few bribes over the last year to allow Hunter Developments to get away with breaking a few bylaws, but he had been shocked and appalled at the level of corruption in the Berk Force. His second-in-command, Vorg, had bribed and subverted about a third of the force and the ABI had swooped in, cleaning out the Berk PD for good. Oswald wasn't complicit in any major criminality but he accepted that he had been asleep on watch and allowed it to happen-and had done the honourable thing. All that was left now was ensuring his son got the best care that was available.

Less than three weeks after his brother had tried to kill Hiccup, Viggo Grimborn was convicted of corruption, bribery of public officials and planning and organising the murder of Valka and Stoick Haddock and Ulf Oddvarson, the Senior Priest of Odin on Berk. He was sentenced to life in the maximum security jail on Freezing-to-Death. Krogan was similarly sentenced to life in the same jail and Stefan 'Spitelout' Jorgensen, the former Mayor of Berk, was convicted of being an accessory to the murder of his brother and predecessor as Mayor as well as a large number of charges of corruption. He was sent to Freezing-to-Death for twenty years.

As Graduation Day dawned, Hiccup felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. It was the day for families, the day for parents to exult in their children's success and congratulate them on their completion of High School. And while he had enjoyed the Prom with Astrid and their friends, this was a more serious day so that even the sight of Gobber turning puce as he was trying to squeeze himself into his good suit couldn't lighten his mood. The two limbed mechanic looked up and down the tall, lean shape, his tousled auburn hair and sparkling green eyes framing a pensive face. Hiccup was smart in his dark suit with pale green shirt and deep crimson tie and Gobber sighed, resting his real hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yer know, laddie, yer parents would ha' been proud of ye," he assured the boy and Hiccup smiled, patting Toothless and feeding the dog some of his bacon.

"I know-I really do," he admitted. "But sometimes…I just miss them. I wish I could apologise and hold them and hear them say 'I love you' once more…" And he shrugged. "But you're right as well. This is a day to celebrate-and I will-with my friends!"

"And yer Godfathers-both of them!" Gobber reminded him. "You wanna drive? I think meh heap o' junk may not make it!" Hiccup grinned.

"I think's it's just held together by its bad attitude!" he chuckled, knowing a new truck would be waiting outside for Gobber once they returned from the Graduation. "I'll drive-since I want to get there in one piece-and because I only have the car because you and Astrid got it for me." He checked and picked up the present he had bought for Astrid for her graduation. Then he stared at Toothless and sighed: the dog was at his cutest, all big green eyes, fresh from a bath the previous night that had left him fluffy and proudly wearing a new brown leather collar with his name on it. "Okay-come on, boy. I hope Al can control you because we already know Gobber can't…"

Giving a happy bark, the dog galloped out of the house and was in the back seat before you could say 'Get in, bud!' Gobber strapped himself in-he knew Hiccup was a stickler for safety belts-and they pulled off, heading down to the school for the last time. Hiccup was quiet as he drove, recalling all the times he had been driven by his parents, the laughs and jokes and sulks and tantrums. And how grateful he was that he had such good parents.

They parked up at the school and Hiccup collected his deep crimson cap and gown, made a vain attempt to tame his hair and finally jammed the cap on his head.

"I'm sure I can do better than that," Astrid said, smiling. She looked divine in a turquoise sleeveless fitted dress, her eyes glittering and hair braided over her shoulder. Tenderly, she ran her fingers through his hair and adjusted his cap, smiling at his self-conscious look. "There, babe. You look so handsome."

"While you are the most beautiful woman on Berk," he breathed, kissing her cheek gently. She smiled smugly.

"While I have the best boyfriend," she reminded him. "Shall we go, Mr Haddock?"

"Indeed we shall, Miss Hofferson," he replied, taking her hand and leading her to their seats. Next to each other in the alphabet and in the seating plan, the pair were waiting as they saw a self-conscious Fishlegs take his seat while Anna and Kristof settled down in good time. Heather was at the front, as Class President but the way her eyes strayed to the husky boy reminded Hiccup and Astrid that the pair had been dating for two months. And Hiccup had never seen Fishlegs happier.

Of course, not everyone was happy. Eret and Thuggory had graduated but had lost their scholarships and were going to have to go through College on their own merits, though they had rich parents to ease the pain of paying their own fees. Both young men were determined and were fine Football players-so Hiccup secretly guessed that they could still have a good career and may be better people for the struggle. Anna and Kristof were going into Teacher training together in Archi College on Dragon Isle and Heather was joining them at the branch of Archipelago University for Veterinary Studies. Dagur was being treated in the nearby Blessed Freya Forensic Psychiatric Unit and was responding well to antipsychotics and intensive counselling. In fact, Heather had confided in Astrid that there was a possibility he would be allowed out in a few months-once he was considered sane-and would face a compassionate version of justice for his actions in attempting to kill her and Hiccup. Though uncomfortable, Astrid had been glad for the other girl and had agreed to support her when she spoke up for her brother.

Hiccup was planning to combine Engineering with a Business course so he could follow his love of tinkering with the knowledge he needed to ensure he could meet needs of the Project while Fishlegs had turned down that coveted place at an Ivy League School to everyone's shock. Instead, he planned to take the Archi University BSc in Botany on the Dragon Isle Campus-with Heather. Snotlout was already expelled and Dogsbreath and the twins failed to graduate, because their marks were so low they would have to redo the year in order to accrue enough credits.

Behind them, Marta was sitting with Gobber, Alvin, Hoark, Toothless, Throk, Atali Gustav, Petter, Hendrick and their other friends' parents. Snatching a look back at his godfathers-and reminding himself that Alvin, who had vanished when he was five was also his godfather and would stand by him-Hiccup smiled and watched as Principal Wing, resplendent in a black academic gown, walked up onto the stage and called the ceremony to order. The whole thing was a blur as the Diplomas were handed out and finally, everyone was seated. Mala Wing swept her cool green gaze over the assembled school and guests and smiled.

"Usually, it is the duty of the Senior Class President to speak at the end of this ceremony in Berk High," she announced in her low voice as her gaze swept across the audience. "But I have received a special request from Heather Oswalddottir, that another gives the speech. And understanding her reasoning, I have acceded to her request. So, to deliver the Class Speech, I invite Hiccup Haddock up to speak!"

She gestured to the lectern and Hiccup froze, his green eyes wide and shocked.

"Me?" he mouthed and Astrid nudged him, grinning.

"I have faith," she told him with absolute conviction. "You will be amazing, babe." He swallowed, then reluctantly got up and walked up onto the stage. Astrid and his friends were all clapping as the tall, anxious looking shape stood behind the lectern. His limp-which was still obvious when he was tired-had been a little more pronounced. And then he looked up.

"I was surprised to be called on-because I have been on a difficult journey throughout the year," he began. "I started the year as a person blessed with what I thought were good friends, wealth, privilege and the most fantastic parents. And I took all of them for granted. I was unkind to people who weren't my close friends. I was admired by some, envied by others and disliked by many because I wasn't a terribly nice person. My father knew I had better in me…and was disappointed that I seemed to be wasting my life."

His gaze swept candidly across the audience. Astrid nodded, smiling and he decided it would be easier to talk to her than focus on the hundreds of pairs of eyes inspecting him intently.

"But then life changed. My parents were murdered. I lost everything-including the friends I relied on. I was lost, bereft, broken. But through this, the last people I thought would be friends sympathised, helped me out and supported me. They were amazing. And with their help, I protected the girl I love, the town my father served and his dream. I became a person I would never have recognised at the start of the year, a man who has faced the worst and come out with the best friends, the cutest dog and the most awesome girlfriend ever."

He licked his lips.

"At the start of the year, we studied poems of the great Poets," he continued. "And Astrid Hofferson chose 'If'. It was one of my Father's favourites and I am reminded of some of the words today…

 _If you can dream - and not make dreams your master;_

 _If you can think - and not make thoughts your aim;_

 _If you can meet with Triumph and Disaster_

 _And treat those two impostors just the same._

So I have dreamed and made dreams my purpose, my legacy, my gift to my parents and town. I have thought about what happened and put all my efforts into ensuring those responsible didn't get away. And my year has been a mix of Triumph and Disaster, a mishmash of attempts on my life and rejection by friends, of loss and grief and despair…and then joy and hope and victory. And I have lost the people I loved most…and gained another that I think I will love forever. Maybe one day, I can serve my home town as well and completely as my father-but in the mean time, I will ensure that my father's dream of making a reality of the Stoick Haddock Memorial Park on Raven Point a resource for all for ever."

He smiled.

"I guess what I think I'm saying is…be decent and kind because you never know when you may need other people…often the people you least expect. Never give up and never believe that anything is impossible. Always work hard and give your best because hard work brings great rewards. When you are wrong or you have wronged someone, do not be scared to apologise. It takes courage to stand up and admit your faults-but it is something you should always try to do. And when you find people you love-family, friends, lovers-make sure you let them know every single day and never waste a chance to be with them…because when they are gone, you should never regret the times you should have shared but squandered!"

Marta's face was streaked with tears-as was Gobber's-and Astrid was blinking as well. Fishlegs was wiping his cheeks as the heartfelt words rang out across the silent audience. Hiccup lifted his emerald eyes, briefly searching the sky and seeing the sun emerge from behind a cloud. For a second, he almost felt as if his parents' arms were round him once more.

"If you can do all that, then yours is the Earth and the possibilities are limitless. Good luck to you all and congratulations, Graduates of Berk High!" And then he dipped his head and stood back from the lectern as the applause began-loud and long and heartfelt. Kristof whistled and Astrid was whooping. Toothless was barking excitedly though no one minded-and Astrid was up out of her seat, running to meet him and hug him as he headed back towards her.

"That was awesome," she whispered as she kissed him. There was a cheer and they all threw their caps in the air. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's and tossed it up into the air, then he snatched hers and tossed it up skywards. Then both stared into each other's eyes and smiled as Hiccup fumbled in his pocket. His eyes drifted to look at her and he realised that she was wearing the pendant he gave her at Christmas that had been his mother's. He smiled.

"You wore it," he whispered. Her eyes widened and she smiled, self-consciously touching the metal pendant.

"It's my most treasured possession," she admitted. "Besides, I thought it was a sort-of-almost proposal…" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Umm…I wasn't sure that was enough on it's own…and as I want to make sure you know I love you and would really like to spend the rest of my life with you…" he said quickly then handed her a small blue leather box. "So…um…yeah…" Eyes wide, Astrid held the little blue leather box as if it would explode. Heather swatted Fishlegs' arm and Anna and Kristof held one another, scarcely daring to breathe. Fingers fumbling, she flipped the little box open-to reveal a gold ring with a diamond solitaire. She took a sharp breath as Marta arrived, followed by Gobber and Alvin.

"Is this?" she whispered and he nodded.

"This is a proper proposal," he said and lowered himself to one knee. "If you would see me not as the asshole I was but as someone who has grown up and loves you with all my heart; if you would give me the chance to love and respect and be with you, then I would be the happiest person on Midgard." He looked up into her eyes. "If…"

She looked at him, into the hopeful emerald eyes. At the start of the year, Hiccup Haddock had been a vain, selfish, cruel individual who she wouldn't have given the time of day to. But since he changed, who he had become was a person she valued, wanted to be with… _loved_. And she wasn't sure how long it took to find your soul mate…but she knew she had found him in the young man Hiccup had become. She couldn't imagine her world without Hiccup being an integral part of it.

She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.

"Yes," she said.

 **The End.**

 **A/N: …and I'll leave the rest to your imaginations (but, small clue-they lived happily ever after…)**

 **For those of you who noticed, all the chapters from 62 on have been named with phrases from Rudyard Kipling's 'If'**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited. I did read all the comments. Especially thanks to those who commented on every or almost every chapter!**

 **I will be returning to writing my other stories now so I hope you enjoyed 'If'. Best wishes-harrypanther :)**


End file.
